Trankmeister von Hogwarts
by Prisha
Summary: Band 1 5 aus der Sicht von Severus Snape. Und der sieht die ganze Angelegenheit ein wenig anders als der liebe Harry ... oder? Fortsetzung von Ich, Severus Snape. Keine Berücksichtigung von HBP. Kein Slash, aber teilweise ganz schön hart.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

**Erinnerungen**

Es ist noch nicht vorbei...

Zehn Jahre sind vergangen. Zehn Jahre Einsamkeit. Zehn Jahre Leere. Zehn Jahre immer stärker werdender Verbitterung.

Lehren, unterrichten - Nicht das Fach, das ich wollte. Dumbledore gibt mir um keinen Preis den Job in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er meint, ich solle lieber weiter meine Zaubertränke lehren, darin sei ich einer der Besten. Mag sein, dass ich das bin – schließlich habe ich in diesen langen Jahren auch meine Prüfung als Trankmeister abgelegt. Nichts, was jeder bekommt – es gibt nur acht oder zehn Leute in ganz England, die das Recht haben, diesen Titel zu tragen. Es bedarf lange Jahre der Studien, diese besondere Auszeichnung zu erhalten und ich bin stolz darauf. Trotzdem bin ich nicht begeistert davon, ausgerechnet dieses Fach zu unterrichten – zu viel habe ich einst mir dieser besonderen Fähigkeit angerichtet ... viel zu viel.

Doch wenigstens habe ich auf diesem Weg eine Art von Zuhause gefunden, in dem ich mich halbwegs wohl fühle. Ich bin nicht glücklich. Ich war nie mehr glücklich, seit damals - Seit dem Tag, an dem sie starb, seit dem Tag, als er nach Askaban kam –Wenn ich es zuvor jemals war - Aber ich bin relativ zufrieden. Ich habe eine Arbeit, die mich in gewisser Weise befriedigt, auch wenn sie nicht das Ziel meiner Träume ist.

Ich bin nicht mehr der junge Kerl, der damals so völlig verzweifelt und beinahe zerstört nach Hogwarts zu Dumbledore geflohen ist. Ich bin längst ein erwachsener Mann. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Doch ich bin wohl nicht der Mensch geworden, der ich hätte werden können. Von dem sich wohl auch mein einziger – _ermordeter_ - Freund gewünscht hätte, dass ich es werde.

Nein, das bin ich leider nicht. Ich bin hart geworden, hart und kalt. Zynisch, hämisch, schadenfroh. Und bitter – sehr bitter.

Nicht das, was ich je werden wollte ... aber ich hatte nie eine Wahl.

Das oder an mir selbst zu Grunde gehen.

Freunde habe ich keine.

Es schmerzt zu sehr, sie zu verlieren und ich wage es nicht, mir nochmal welche zu suchen. Würde mir auch verdammt schwer fallen – Ich bin kein netter Kerl.

_Wer liebt, leidet ... _Früher meinte ich, es sei manchmal die Sache wert. Doch jetzt? Ich denke, es ist viel einfacher, gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu geraten, als diesen Schmerz wieder zu verspüren. Nein, keine Freunde für mich - Keine Freunde für Severus Snape, Trankmeister von Hogwarts. Es ist mir lieber, wenn alle von mir weg bleiben und mich in Ruhe lassen – auch wenn mir das nur Einsamkeit bringt. Doch auch die ist schon seit nur zu vielen Jahren mein stetiger Begleiter und ich kenne jede einzelne Facette von ihr.

Die Einsamkeit inmitten einer Menschenmenge, die Einsamkeit in meinem Büro, das keiner außer Dumbledore freiwillig betritt, die Einsamkeit zu vieler, schlafloser Nächte, ohne einen Freund oder Gefährten, die Einsamkeit in sich selbst eingesperrt zu sein.

Meine Kollegen bringen mir eine Art widerwilligen Respekt entgegen. Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin. Es ist wohl meine eigene Schuld. Ich habe mich viel zu weit in mich selbst zurückgezogen - will der Welt keine Angriffsfläche bieten - als dass es zwischen mir und den anderen Lehrern zu mehr als ein paar indifferenten Worten käme, wenn wir uns in den Korridoren begegnen. Es ist die Art von Freiheit in mir, die nur jemand kennen kann, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat.

Yeah - _Freedom's just another word for nothing left to loose._

Und diese Art von Freiheit habe ich – wenn auch sonst nicht viel.

Habe ich etwas von dem gutgemacht, was ich angerichtet habe? Ich weis es nicht. Aber es ist auch egal. Es hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Ich bin älter geworden und in gewisser Weise auch ruhiger. Kein junger Bursche mehr voll mit unerfüllbaren Träumen, Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchten... Keine Gefühle mehr ... emotional versteinert.

Ich bin wie eine Waage, die sich in einem sehr labilen Gleichgewicht befindet. Ich bin es zufrieden. Was kann ich mehr verlangen? Es ist doch mehr, als ich verdient habe.

Doch es kommt der Tag, da diese Waage aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wird. Ein Tag, mit dem ich hätte rechnen sollen. All die Jahre, seit damals. Doch manchmal bin selbst ich noch ein wenig naiv, auch wenn ich schon sehr viel gesehen und erlebt habe, mache auch ich noch Fehler – Fehler, die zu vermeiden gewesen wären, wenn ich besser verstehen würde, wie andere Menschen denken und fühlen, wenn ich selbst meine eigenen Gefühle besser verstehen oder auch nur akzeptieren könnte, dass es sie immer noch gibt, egal wie sehr und wie gerne ich es gewöhnlich auch leugne.



...es fängt nämlich alles immer wieder von Neuen an

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1991 und mein zwölftes Jahr als Lehrer an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst beginnt. Elf Jahre lang unterrichte ich hier nun schon Zaubertränke und habe mir meine friedliche, kleine Nische in unserer Welt geschaffen. Ich hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, sie solange innehaben zu können – zu dürfen.

Doch was sollte ich auch anderes tun?

Mir stehen nach meinen üblen Taten von vor so vielen Jahren keine anderen Möglichkeiten offen, also bin ich einfach geblieben und habe es auch nie bereut – wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich sogar gern hier. Nur Dumbledore hat mir genug vertraut, um mir damals eine feste Anstellung zu geben. Nur Dumbledore sprach damals für mich, als man die Todesser jagte und sie nach Askaban brachte. Er hat verhindert, dass ich auch dort hin musste und dort verschimmle. Ich weis nicht, wie er mich frei bekommen hat, er meinte nur, er habe ein paar alte Schulden eingefordert und wechselte das Thema, als ich ihn danach gefragt habe.

Ja, ich kam frei, ohne Askaban auch nur aus der Ferne zu sehen (worüber ich sicher alles andere als böse bin), auch wenn ich mich drei Jahre lang ausschließlich in Hogwarts aufhalten musste – nun, das war kein hoher Preis und es gab und gibt ohnehin keinen Ort wohin ich gehen könnte.

Ich weis, dass noch viele Todesser auf freiem Fuß sind, doch ich wage es nicht, Namen zu nennen. Einige davon sind zu groß und haben zuviel Einfluss. Keiner würde einem kleinen Spion wie mir glauben ... denn mein Name hat keinen allzu guten Klang in unserer Welt und ich bin arm und bedeutungslos - Jämmerlich, schäbig, wertlos - der einzige Wert, den ich noch habe, ist der, dass ich hier lehren und den Kindern etwas beibringen kann und so tue ich es eben.

Ich mag mein Leben nicht besonders – noch nie - aber ich habe auch keine Lust einfach so zu sterben – auch wenn das verdammt leicht für mich wäre – einfach und schmerzlos, wenn ich es so will.

Ja, der Dunkle Lord ist seit zehn Jahren verschwunden, aber seine Anhänger laufen zum Teil noch frei herum. Es wäre nicht klug, den Mund zu weit aufzureißen – wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar lebensgefährlich und auch wenn ich nicht gerne lebe, so will ich - wie gesagt - dann doch nicht sterben. Und sie hätten sicher auch Schlimmeres und Schmerzhafteres für mich in Petto, als nur den Tod - Es gibt eine Menge freundliche Flüche, die so Einiges an Üblem verursachen können und sie kennen sie alle und benutzen sie auch – nur zu gerne.

Ja, Dumbledore hat mir damals den Prozess erspart, hat einfach behauptet, ich hätte die ganze Zeit für ihn gearbeitet (soviel hat er mir dann doch gesagt) und einem ehrenwerten Mann wie Dumbledore glaubt man sowas gewöhnlich auch. Doch das stimmte so nicht – nicht so ganz. Hätte er nicht für mich - nun - _gelogen_, säße auch ich heute in Askaban. Ich verdanke dem Alten alles und ich werde sein Vertrauen niemals enttäuschen oder gar missbrauchen.

Noch sind Ferien, aber in ein paar Tagen beginnt wieder das Schuljahr und Dumbledore hat Hagrid losgeschickt, um dem Jungen seinen Brief zu bringen. Ich habe mir damals bei meinem Leben und bei meiner Hoffung auf ein Wiedersehen hinter dem letzten Schleier mit meinem einzigen Freund geschworen, dass ich ihn beschützen werde und das Andenken meines Freundes ist mir heilig. Auch _ihr_ Andenken ist mir heilig und mehr als das ... Ich werde meinen Schwur halten und wenn es mich das Leben kostet.

Ich bereite meinen Unterricht für das kommende Jahr vor, wie ich es noch jedes Mal gemacht habe. Auch hierbei will ich den Alten nicht enttäuschen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und es ist sehr einsam hier unten in den Verließen, wo ich schon so lange lebe, doch ich bin diese Einsamkeit schon ewig gewohnt. Ich würde gerne ein wenig schlafen, aber ich weis, wenn ich mich jetzt ins Bett lege, werde ich mal wieder kein Auge zutun.

Ich kenne das nur zu gut und zu lange. Warum mir also die Mühe machen, wenn es doch keinen Sinn macht? Lieber etwas Produktives tun.

Vielleicht kann ich ein paar Stunden hier über meinen Unterlagen schlafen, wenn mir die Augen irgendwann einfach zufallen. Zu viele Nächte habe ich auf diese Art verbracht oder auch damit, dass ich einsam durch das Schloss gestreift bin. Habe ich schon als Junge immer heimlich getan, doch jetzt habe ich jedes Recht dazu. Ich darf sogar in den Verbotenen Wald, schließlich bin ich jetzt erwachsen und sogar Lehrer an dieser Schule, die das einzige wirkliche Zuhause ist, das ich je gekannt habe.

Ich bin in diesen zehn Jahren stärker gealtert, als es die Jahre angeben. Ich bin erst zweiunddreißig, sehe aber aus wie vierzig. Spielt keine Rolle, ich muss keinem gefallen und mir selbst ist es egal, wie ich aussehe. Ich lasse mich nicht verkommen, wie damals im Kessel, aber besondere Sorgfalt in Bezug auf mein Äußeres lasse ich auch nicht walten. Ich trage immer noch hauptsächlich schwarze Kleidung, das ist das Einfachste und ich muss keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, was ich anziehe – außerdem mag ich diese Farbe und sie ist praktisch.

Im Lauf der Jahre habe ich mir sogar eine Art Hobby zugelegt. Die Hinterlassenschaft des alten Leech hat mich dazu inspiriert. Er hat alle möglichen Pflanzen, Präparate und Geschöpfe in Einmachgläsern gesammelt und sie seinem Nachfolger vermacht. Ich denke, es hat ihn gefreut, dass ich es geworden bin, denn er mochte mich immer. Ich habe diese Sammlung fortgesetzt und es ist eins der wenigen positiven Dinge, die es heutzutage in meinem Leben gibt.

Die schillernden Gläser füllen fast alle Regale in meinem Büro. Die wenigen Stellen, die nicht damit voll gestellt sind, sind mit allen möglichen Zauberbüchern besetzt, hauptsächlich Bücher über Tränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste (man weis ja nie, ob ich nicht doch irgendwann mal diesen Job ergattern kann und man sollte immer auf dem Laufenden bleiben). Die Trankbücher sind in gewisser Weise zu einer Leidenschaft von mir geworden. Wenn ich schon nicht das lehren darf, was ich möchte, dann will ich das, was ich lehren darf, so gut wie möglich lehren.

Meine Augen sind heiß und tränen beinahe. Eine gewaltige Müdigkeit beherrscht mich, aber es ist immer noch zu früh, um ins Bett zu gehen und ich werde sicher immer noch nicht schlafen können.

Weiter arbeite ich am Zeitplan für meine Stunden. Es hat ein paar Veränderungen im Personal gegeben. In den zehn Jahren, die ich jetzt schon hier bin, habe ich schon sechs Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kommen und gehen sehen. Der Job bringt kein Glück, heißt es und es gibt wohl auch Gerüchte, er sei verflucht. Ich weis, dass so manch einer tuschelt, es sei mein Werk. Sie wissen alle, dass ich den Job haben will und man traut mir eine Menge Gemeinheiten zu. Doch ich habe nichts dergleichen getan – natürlich nicht. Dumbledore wird mir den Job ohnehin nicht geben (nicht, wenn er eine andere Wahl hat – egal, wie exzentrisch sie auch sein mag) und so haben wir seit letztem Jahr den siebten Lehrer in diesem Fach.

Er heißt Quirrell und ist noch ein ganz junger Bursche. Vor ein paar Jahren war er noch einer meiner Schüler. Nicht untalentiert, aber auch alles andere als genial. Was soll´s, es ist Dumbledores Entscheidung, er ist hier der Boss.

Immer schwerer wird mein Kopf und immer kleiner werden meine Augen. Endlich sinke ich auf mein Pergament hinunter und finde ein paar segensreiche Stunden erholsamen Schlaf.



Ihr Sohn

Es ist der erste September und wir erwarten die Schüler. Der Hogwarts Express wird sie hier her-bringen, wie es auch schon zu meiner Schulzeit war und Hagrid wird die Erstklässler über den See rudern, auch das war schon damals so.

Es wird Abend und wir Lehrer werden zum Festessen Jahresbeginn erwartet und so trudle ich auch rechtzeitig ein (ich drücke mich, wann immer ich kann von diesen Massenveranstaltungen, aber an bestimmten Tagen lässt Dumbledore es einfach nicht zu).

Die Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge füllen bereits ihre Haustische und ich nehme meinen Platz am Ende des Lehrertisches ein. Quirrell taucht ebenfalls auf und fragt stotternd: „D-d-darf ich m-m-ich n-neben dich setzten S-s-severus?"

Früher hat er nicht gestottert, aber es heißt, er habe mit einem Vampir in Albanien Schwierigkeiten gehabt und hätte nun Angst, dass dieser immer noch hinter ihm her ist.

„Setz dich, Quirrell, tu dir keinen Zwang an", gebe ich zurück und meine Stimme klingt bitter und schnarrend, aber das tut sie inzwischen so gut wie immer.

Er setzt sich, aber er ist schrecklich nervös und zittert wie Espenlaub. Nun, ich hätte gerne seinen Job, klar, aber deswegen werde ich ihn sicher nicht fressen, vergiften, verfluchen oder was auch immer – Dumbledore schätzt es sicher nicht, wenn man sich an seinen Lehrkräften vergreift.

Die Erstklässler stolpern herein und ich erkenne den Jungen sofort.

_Grundgütiger! _Er sieht genau so aus, wie damals vor so unendlich vielen Jahren sein Vater, bis auf zwei bedeutsame Unterschiede. Er hat eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn (für die er in unserer Welt berühmt ist – was mir natürlich gewaltig stinkt - berühmt für etwas, woran er sich bestimmt nicht erinnern kann – so ein Blödsinn) und seine Augen ... Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter ... Lily – Lily Ewans – die Elfe von der Lichtung ... Oh Gott!

Es fährt mir wie ein glühendes Messer ins Herz. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, ihre wundervollen Augen je wieder zu sehen. Die Augen meiner Elfe im Gesicht meines schlimmsten Widersachers.

_Großer Merlin! – _Es ist regelrecht grausam...

Die alte Liebe flammt heiß in mir auf und ich dachte, ich hätte das längst vergessen, es wäre schon lange vorbei. Doch sie ist immer noch so lebendig in mir, wie vor so vielen Jahren. Gleichzeitig flammt der alte Hass in mir auf, so wild und unbändig, wie er es damals war. Zu viele gemeine Streiche hat er mir damals gespielt, mich zu sehr gedemütigt, beleidigt und getriezt, als dass ich das je verzeihen könnte.

Großer Merlin, was soll nur daraus werden?

Ich werde mein Versprechen halten, aber ich fürchte, ich werde nicht freundlich zu dem Jungen sein können. Dieses Gesicht, ach Himmel, dieses Gesicht und diese Augen. Ein einziges Gefühlschaos durchtobt mich. So habe ich seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr empfunden und auf eine nahezu perverse Art macht es mich lebendiger, als ich es seit langem war. Ich kann meinen Verstand nur mit Gewalt auf die Auswahlzeremonie richten. Der Sprechende Hut hat bereits sein Lied beendet und ich habe keine einzige Zeile davon mitbekommen. Ich bin so nervös, als müsste ich ihn gleich selbst aufsetzen.

In welches Haus wird der Junge kommen? Möchte ich ihn bei mir in Slytherin haben? In gewisser Weise ja, aber es wäre wohl besser, wenn er in ein anderes Haus käme, denn ich kann plötzlich nicht mehr für meine Handlungen garantieren.

Ich werde ihn beschützen – ja – aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich ihm nicht _zu_ nahe komme. Ich weis nicht, was überwiegt, die Liebe zu seiner Mutter oder der Hass auf seinen Vater - es hält sich wohl die Waage – und keins von beidem wäre wirklich ratsam.

Sieh einer an, da ist ja auch Draco Malfoy, der Sohn meines alten Todesser Kumpels Lucius – diesem arroganten, überheblichen, selbstherrlichen Scheißkerl. Auf diesen Jungen werde ich wohl auch ein Auge haben müssen. Werde ich auch können, denn er kommt in mein Haus.

Da sind auch schon die Söhne der beiden Schläger des Dunklen Lords gelandet, Crabbe und Goyle – jede Menge Muskeln, aber wenig Hirn. Draco setzt sich zu ihnen und er scheint sie bereits unter seinem Befehl zu haben, wie sein Dad deren Vätern unter seiner Kontrolle hatte und wohl immer noch hat. Ein verhängnisvolles Trio, doch ich werde freundlich zu ihnen sein müssen. Man weis nie, wozu ich die alten Verbindungen nochmal brauchen könnte. Dumbledore meint, der Dunkle Lord sei nicht tot, er sei nicht mehr menschlich genug gewesen, um wie ein Mensch zu sterben und ich fürchte, er hat völlig Recht. Wenn er je wieder auftauchen sollte, werden meine speziellen Verbindungen unbezahlbar sein ... denn ich stehe auf Dumbledores Seite, immer und unbedingt.

Ohne Absicht fährt meine Hand zu dem alten Brand-mal an meinem linken Unterarm. Ja, es ist natürlich immer noch da, nicht nur in meiner Haut, sondern auch in meiner Seele. Verwaschen, fein, fast unsichtbar nach all den Jahren, in denen es nicht mehr gebrannt hat. Die größte Dummheit meines Lebens und ich denke, ich habe so einige begangen. Aber diese war am folgenschwersten, sie hat meinen einzigen Freund das Leben gekostet.

Jetzt ist der Junge dran und der Hut scheint beinahe ewig zu überlegen. Wie lange dauert das denn nur?

„Gryffindor!" ruft der Hut und etwas sticht in mir.

_Gryffindor_, wie seine Eltern. Aber es ist wohl besser so. Der Junge stolpert zu seinem Haustisch hinüber und dort grölen alle außer Rand und Band:

„Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!"

Immer wieder und wieder – es sägt an meinen Nerven. Was soll denn das? So ein Unsinn! Das ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge und nicht Merlin persönlich!

Schließlich wird es wieder ruhig und die Zeremonie wird fortgesetzt, doch der Bengel sonnt sich genau so in seinem Ruhm, wie sein Vater es immer tat.

‚_Verdammt, dich stutze ich schon auf die richtige Größe zurecht, wenn du in meinem Unterricht auftauchst',_ denke ich wütend bei mir. ‚_Nochmal sowas kann keiner brauchen.''_

Die Auswahl ist beinahe zu Ende und nun sitzt ein Rotschopf unter dem Hut. Verflixt, schon wieder ein Weasley – wieviele von der Sorte denn noch? Charlie und Bill waren nicht so schlimm und sie haben Hogwarts bereits wieder verlassen. Percy ist ein Korinthenkacker ohne Gleichen und wohl ein wenig aus der Art geschlagen. Aber die Zwillinge sind erst im dritten Jahr und ihre üblen (wenn auch meistens sehr komischen) Streiche werden mir wohl noch eine ganze Weile erhalten bleiben. Nun ja, immer eine gute Gelegenheit, einem konkurrierenden Haus ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Noch so ein kleines Vergnügen, das ich mir gönne. Nicht gerade fair, aber in der Liebe und im Krieg ist jedes Mittel recht und es herrscht zumindest ein gewisser Zwist zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, wenn schon kein offener Krieg. Das würde die alte Gryffindor Löwin Minerva McGonagall nie zulassen.

Und jetzt noch ein weiterer Weasley. Mal sehen, ob Slytherin nicht das siebte Jahr in Folge den Hauspokal gewinnen kann – mit seiner unfreiwilligen Hilfe.

Dumbledore steht auf und begrüßt die Schüler auf seine übliche, unnachahmlich exzentrische Weise.

_Dieser verrückte alte Vogel._

Dann erscheint das Essen vor uns und lenkt mich etwas von meinen wirren Gedanken ab. Die Festmähler hier sind immer besonders köstlich, auch wenn mir Essen sonst nicht viel bedeutet – ebenso wenig, wie menschliche Gesellschaft - und ich immer noch so dünn und blass bin, wie ich es als junger Bursche war, auch wenn ich viel breitere Schultern bekommen habe - mag ich ein solches Essen gewöhnlich sehr oder würde es mögen, wenn ich Festmähler nicht verabscheuen würde und mein Magen jedes Mal den Aufstand proben würde, wenn ich ihm eins zumute.

Quirrell plaudert mit mir, aber ich höre ihm kaum zu. Mein Blick fällt wieder auf den Jungen und meine Augen müssen wohl wieder mal wie Kohlen glühen, denn er zuckt zusammen und reibt sich die Stirn. Dann wendet er sich wieder ab. Gut, dann muss ich nicht mehr diese grünen Augen in diesem nur zu bekannten bebrillten Gesicht sehen.

Dumbledore steht erneut auf, als das Festmahl beendet ist. Er warnt vor dem Verbotenen Wald und vor einem Korridor im dritten Stock. Ach ja, dort hat er den Stein der Weisen für seinen Freund Nicholas Flamel versteckt. Hagrid hat den Stein aus London mitgebracht, als er dem Jungen seinen Schulbrief gebracht hat. Dumbledore hat ein paar von uns Lehrern gebeten, Schutzmaßnahmen zu treffen. Ich werde ein paar nette Tränke brauen und sie mit einem vertrackten Rätsel sichern. Könnte Spaß machen, aber ich habe keine große Hoffnung, dass mir wirklich Freude bereitet, die wenigsten Dinge tun das heutzutage noch.

Dumbledore hebt das Fest auf und die Schüler verziehen sich in ihre Räume. Nun, mal sehen, was für Geisteskinder wir dieses Jahr bekommen haben.

Ich ziehe mich in mein Büro zurück und beschließe, mit den Tränken und dem Rätsel anzufangen. Doch meine Gedanken kreisen immer noch um den Jungen.

_Lilys Augen in James Gesicht._

Diese Nacht finde ich überhaupt keinen Schlaf und bin am nächsten Tag sehr müde und in einer ziemlich üblen Laune. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich das meistens, aber heute ist sie schon besonders übel.



Eine kleine Machtprobe

Ich will den Jungen auf die richtige Größe zusammenstutzen, bekomme aber erst am nächsten Freitag die Gelegenheit dazu. Nicht, dass ich Harry nicht schon überall im Schloss gesehen hätte. Es ist mir in diesen wenigen Tagen ziemlich wichtig geworden, ihn im Auge zu behalten, auch wenn ich darauf achte, nie von jemand dabei gesehen zu werden – wäre ja noch schöner!

Die Nächte sind so unendlich lang und nahezu schlaflos, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Doch die Sache mit den Tränken und dem Rätsel verkürzt mir ein wenig die Zeit – wie es ähnliche Dinge in den vergangenen Jahren schon häufig getan haben. Dumbledore platziert alles in den Gängen, die weit unter dem Schloss liegen.

Es sind mehrere Hindernisse auf dem Weg zum Stein der Weisen: Hagrid hat Dumbledore seinen dreiköpfigen Hund geliehen (unser Wildhüter hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für exotische Ungeheuer) und der bewacht die Falltür, die nach unten führt. Sprout hat eine Teufelsschlinge unter dem Biest platziert und ich möchte den sehen, der an dem Mistding so leicht vorbeikommt. Dann geht es weiter und Flitwick hat hunderte Schlüssel so verhext, dass sie fliegen können. Alleine den richtigen zu finden, dürfte Stunden dauern. Danach kommt ein überlebensgroßes Schachspiel, das McGonagall so verzaubert hat, dass die Figuren lebendig werden und jeden, der an ihnen vorbei kommen will, zwingen eine Partie Zauberschach gegen sie zu spielen und diese auch zu gewinnen. Ich könnte es, denn Hieratus war ein blendender Lehrer, doch ich bezweifle, dass es viele andere gibt, die dieses Spiel so gut beherrschen.

Dann kommt ein gewaltiger Bergtroll, den Quirrell irgendwo aufgetrieben hat und der in einem engen Durchgang Wache schiebt. Eine verflixt gefährliche Sache, so ein Bergtroll und Quirrell hat eine Menge Fragen über das wieso und warum gestellt.

Warum will er soviel wissen? Es sollte doch genügen, dass Dumbledore ihn um Hilfe gebeten hat. Dazu kommt noch, dass vor ein paar Tagen bei Gringotts in genau jenes Verlies eingebrochen worden ist, in dem noch Stunden zuvor der Stein der Weisen untergebracht war und Quirrell war zur fraglichen Zeit in London – das muss zwar nichts bedeuten, aber es macht mich schon verdammt misstrauisch.

Ich sollte wohl besser auch ein Auge auf ihn haben, denn er stellt für meinen Geschmack einfach zu viele Fragen und der Stein ist allein die Sache von Dum-bledore und Nicholas Flamel. Immerhin gewährt das Ding ewiges Leben und unendlichen Reichtum (nicht, dass mir etwas daran liegen würde, ewig zu leben oder unermesslich reich zu sein. Ich habe alles, was ich brauche) und so kann er für manch einen sicher ziemlich interessant sein.

Das letzte Hindernis sind meine Tränke und das Rätsel, das ich mir dazu ausgedacht habe. Immerhin musste ja alles so angelegt werden, dass es doch noch einen Weg gibt, zum Stein zu gelangen, wenn man alle Lösungen kennt. Doch die kennt nur Dumbledore und sonst keiner. Mein Rätsel lautet:

_Gefahr liegt vor euch, Sicherheit hinten,_

_Zwei von uns helfen, könnt ihr sie finden,_

_Eine von uns sieben, bringt euch hier raus,_

_Eine andere den Trinker wieder nach Haus,_

_Zwei von uns haben nur Nesselwein,_

_Drei von uns töten, die sind gemein,_

_Wählt, wollt ihr nicht bleiben hier,_

_Zur eurer Wahl gegeben der Hinweise vier:_

_Zuerst: wie klug das Gift versteckt auch mag winken_

_Immer ihm Nesselwein stehet zur Linken,_

_Zum zweiten: verschieden sind die an jedem Ende_

_Doch wenn du willst vorwärts, bringt keine die Wende_

_Als drittes: wie du siehst, verschieden sind alle,_

_Doch weder Riese noch Zwerg sind Todesfalle,_

_Als viertes: die zweite von links und die zweite von rechts_

_Tragen das Selbe, auch wenn du anders denkst erst._

Ein nettes kleines Gedicht und ich habe Dumbledore erklärt, wie er die einzelnen Flaschen mit den Zaubertränken platzieren muss und was in welcher drinnen ist. So weit ich es beurteilen kann, dürfte der Stein damit nach allen menschlichen Möglichkeiten gesichert sein.

Der Freitag kommt und ich werde die Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor zum ersten Mal in meinem Unterricht haben.

Ah ja, da sind sie ja alle. Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Satelliten, genau wie der Junge mit den seinen. So wie es aussieht, hat der junge Potter sich mit dem jüngsten Weasley angefreundet und auch ein Mädchen mit buschigem Haar ist bei ihm. Und da ist ja auch der Sohn von Frank und Alice Longbottom. War damals eine schlimme Sache mit den beiden – der Liebesdienst, den die irre Bellatrix ihnen erwiesen hat, hält sie noch heute in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St Mungos fest. Beide sind wahnsinnig. Der Junge wirft völlig verängstigte Blicke um sich, aber wenn er nach seinen Eltern kommt, dann müsste er eigentlich ein ausgezeichneter Zauberer sein.

Ich lese die Namen meiner neuen Schüler von einer Liste ab. „Harry Potter", komme ich bei dem gesuchten Namen an. „Ah ja, unsere neue _Berühmtheit_."

Der Junge sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er der Meinung, er sei berühmt. Auf die Idee soll er besser auch erst gar nicht kommen, dafür sorge ich schon. Ich lese die restlichen Namen vor. Nun gut, es ist Zeit für meinen Standard Vortag. Mir liegt es sehr am Herzen, das sie dieses Fach ernst nehmen, auch wenn es hier kein Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt und keine großartigen Verwandlungen. Nur die kleinen Zinnkessel in den Flammen und die schimmernden Substanzen in unterschiedlichen Farben, Dunstwölkchen und bunte Funken. Ich liebe es zuzusehen, wie das Zeug vor sich hin simmert und versuche diese Liebe an meine Schüler weiter zu geben, aber vielleicht vergreife ich mich ein wenig im Ton, denn meine Art kommt nur bei den wenigsten an und die meisten kümmern sich nur um ihre Aufgaben, weil sie meinen (meist ziemlich heftigen) Unwillen und derbe Punktabzüge fürchten.

Der Junge kritzelt vor sich hin. Verdammt, der soll aufpassen und nicht rummalen.

„Potter", feuere ich auf den Jungen ab und sehe auf den ersten Blick, dass ich ihn kalt erwische. „Was erhalte ich, wenn ich die pulverisierte Wurzel einer Paradieslilie in einen Aufguss aus Wurmholz gebe?"

Er schaut mich an, als wisse er weder was eine Paradieslilie ist, noch als kenne er Wurmholz, noch als wisse er irgendwas über irgendeinen Zaubertrank. Wie sollte er denn auch? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist er bei Muggel aufgewachsen und die können noch nicht mal einen Igel von einem Knarl unterscheiden.

„Keine Antwort", frage ich lauernd und er schüttelt hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich weis es nicht, Sir", gibt er zu.

„Da sieht man es wieder", meine ich und klinge verdammt hämisch. Zu sehr erinnert er mich im Augenblick an seinen Vater und ich freue mich beinahe diebisch, dass der Junge offensichtlich nicht so genial wie sein Dad ist. „Ruhm ist nicht alles", meine ich trocken.

Doch wie ich sehe, hat auch kaum ein anderer eine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, nur das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren hebt wie wild die Hand und weis es offensichtlich. Ich mag solche neunmalklugen Streber nicht (besonders wenn sie aus Gryffindor sind) und ignoriere sie einfach.

„Ein anderer Versuch", stelle ich Harry meine nächste Frage. „Wo kann man einen Bezoar finden?"

Wieder dieselben ahnungslosen Blicke der Klasse, besonders vom Jungen, wieder die erhobene Hand des Mädchens. Das sollte man eigentlich wissen und ich wundere mich, dass dem nicht so ist. In meinem Inneren höre ich ganz deutlich die gelangweilte Stimme von James, wie er Leech genau diese Frage beantwortet und in mir krampft sich etwas zusammen. Einen Augenblick lang hasse ich diesen Jungen vor mir mit voller Inbrunst und meinem ganzen Sein. Die Slytherins lachen schallend, aber sie kennen wohl die Antwort ebenfalls nicht. Nun, viel mehr hätte ich von denen auch nicht erwartet.

„Ich weis es nicht", sagt Harry erneut.

„Mal dran gedacht, ein Buch zu öffnen, Potter?" meine ich zynisch.

Hat er wohl auch, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sie auswendig gelernt hat. Warum sollte er das auch tun? Dazu erhält er ja schließlich Unterricht hier in Hogwarts.

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Mönchshut und Wolfskraut?" will ich von ihm wissen.

Könnte er eigentlich wissen, denn das ist eine Pflanze, die sogar in der Medizin der Muggel verwendet wird. Wieder meldet sich das Mädchen wie wild und steht beinahe auf. _Verdammte Streberin_. Aber ich will die Antwort von Harry und von keinem anderen.

„Ich weis es nicht", erwidert der Junge unbeeindruckt und mit einer Ruhe, die ich bei seinem Vater nie erlebt habe. „Aber warum lassen sie nicht Hermine die Antwort geben? Ich denke, die kennt sie."

Himmel, ist der frech – auf eine höfliche Art, die ich  
eher mit Lupin in Verbindung bringen würde, als mit James Potter. Das darf ich mir nicht bieten lassen - besonders, weil er damit Gelächter von seinen Hauskameraden erntet - auch wenn er Lilys Sohn ist.

„Hinsetzen", schnarre ich das Mädchen an, das nun wirklich steht. „Nur, dass sie es wissen, Potter, aus Paradieslilie und Wurmholz wird ein starker Schlaftrunk gebraut. Er ist so mächtig, dass er auch als Essenz des lebenden Todes bezeichnet wird. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein, der sie vor den meisten Giften retten kann und man findet ihn im Magen einer Ziege. Mönchshut und Wolfskraut bezeichnen ein und dieselbe Pflanze, man nennt sie auch Digitalis."

Will ich angeben? Will ich klarstellen, wer hier der Boss ist? Zum Teil, aber hauptsächlich will ich, dass sie etwas lernen.

„Nun? Warum schreibt ihr das nicht auf?" feuere ich auf die ganze Gruppe ab.

Ein wildes Kritzeln auf ein paar dutzend Pergamentblättern setzt sofort ein und alle schreiben sich meine Ausführungen auf.

„Und fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für ihre Frechheit, Potter", sage ich in den Raum hinein.

Nein, ich werde mir von dem Jungen nicht das Geringste bieten lassen.

„Dann fangen wir mal an", fahre ich fort. „Wir werden heute einen einfachen Trank brauen, der in der Lage ist, Furunkel zu heilen. Zutatenliste und Zubereitung stehen an der Tafel" – Ein Wink mit meinem Stab und sie steht auch dort. Der Zauber ist einfach, aber immer wieder beeindruckend - „Die Zutaten sollten sich in eurem Basisset befinden – Fangt an!"

Wieder kritzeln alle wie wild alles von der Tafel ab und beginnen mit dem Trank. So gefällt mir das, so sollte es sein. Ich kann diese Kids nicht besonders leiden, keinen von ihnen, sie erinnern mich wohl immer zu sehr an mich selbst und die anderen, die mit mir hier zur Schule gegangen sind. So war das schon immer und ich bin diese unterschwelligen Empfindungen zu sehr an mir gewohnt, als dass ich mir große Gedanken darüber machen würde.

Ich gehe zwischen meinen Schülern herum und achte darauf, dass sie möglichst wenige Fehler machen. Dabei bin ich schrecklich schnippisch und hämisch, denn eine falsche Zusammensetzung und ihnen fliegt alles um die Ohren. So ist das leider häufig mit Zaubertränken und es ist immer große Sorgfalt geboten.

Draco gibt schrecklich an, da es ihm gelingt, seine Hornschnecken schön gleichmäßig zuzuschneiden. Keine große Leistung, ein Fünfjähriger könnte das, doch ich lobe ihn vor der ganzen Klasse dafür. Keiner hört die Ironie in meinen Worten und alle nehmen es für bare Münze. Ich denke, Draco wird seinem Vater davon erzählen und das ist eine Art Bonus.

Sollten die Todesser etwas über den Dunklen Lord hören, wird auch Lucius Malfoy davon wissen und er wird es mir mitteilen. Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich zu den Slytherins so freundlich bin – meine alten Verbindungen - denn eigentlich mag ich sie ebenso wenig wie die anderen Kids – auch wenn Slytherin mein Haus ist und ich der Hauslehrer dieser Kinder.

Der Longbottom Junge ist eine echte Katastrophe. Er ist völlig geistesabwesend und unkonzentriert. Plötzlich steigt eine giftgrüne Wolke aus seinem Kessel auf und das Ding schmilzt einfach.

_Wirklich eine geniale Leistung._

In all meinen Jahren als Lehrer (und auch als Schüler) an Hogwarts, ist das noch keinem gelungen – noch nicht mal Pettigrew und der war eine Niete ohne Gleichen. Es zischt und stinkt und die ganze Brühe rinnt über den Boden. Ich weis nicht, was der Junge da zusammengemixt hat, auf jeden Fall ist es so ätzend, dass es allen die Schuhsohlen weg brennt, die nicht rechtzeitig auf ihre Stühle springen und damit in Berührung kommen. Sofort herrscht das totale Chaos in meinem Verlies. Neville schreit, jammert und bekommt einen roten Ausschlag auf seinen Armen.

„Idiot", zische ich ihn an und kann mir so ungefähr vorstellen, was er gemacht haben muss, der Geruch sagt es mir. „Sie haben die Stachelschweinborsten zu früh hinein getan. Der Kessel muss vom Feuer genommen werden, bevor sie in den Trank kommen."

Der Junge wimmert immer schlimmer und ich halte es wirklich für besser, dass sich Madame Pomfrey um ihn kümmert. Ich fürchte, meine Hilfe würde er nicht annehmen, dazu bin ich heute schon zu sehr auf ihn losgegangen und ich kann seine Angst förmlich riechen. Er starrt mich nämlich unter Tränen an, als sei ich der Satan persönlich. Eine Wirkung, die ich auf viele Leute habe. Kann man nichts machen. Ich bin kein netter Kerl, war ich noch nie – und eigentlich ist diese Wirkung von mir auch beabsichtigt – ich habe meine guten Gründe dafür.

„Bringen sie ihn in den Krankenflügel", fahre ich seinen Nachbarn an, der mit ihm am selben Kessel gearbeitet hat und sie verlassen den Raum.

Das Durcheinander ärgert mich und ich suche einen Sündenbock. Nun, Harry scheint immer noch recht von sich eingenommen zu sein und bietet sich geradezu als Opfer an.

„Sie – Potter – warum haben sie ihn nicht gewarnt, als er die Borsten zugefügt hat? Dachten sie, sie wären fein raus, wenn er Mist baut?"

Seinem Vater und auch Sirius wäre sowas mit Sicherheit eingefallen und sie hätten es urkomisch gefunden, aber Harry sieht nicht so aus, als würde er jemand so auflaufen lassen und er hat wohl noch nicht mal auf Neville geachtet. Doch ich kann meine Worte nicht zurücknehmen – ich würde mich damit zum Narren machen - ich beschließe jedoch, ihm nicht wie ich es eigentlich wollte fünf Punkte abzuziehen, sondern...

„Noch ein Punkt von Gryffindor."

Wenn sie mich nicht fürchten würden, wäre unter den Kids aus Gryffindor in diesem Augenblick der offene Aufruhr ausgebrochen. So begnügen sie sich jedoch damit, mir giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen und zu schweigen. Meine Slytherins feixen jedoch begeistert. Eine echt hämische Bande, aber wir waren damals wohl auch nicht anders und ich bin es gewohnt.

„Was schaut ihr so? Eure Tränke sind noch nicht fertig, macht also weiter", fahre ich die ganze Klasse an und alle Köpfe beugen sich wieder eifrig über die Kessel.

Es fällt mir schwer, den Rest der Stunde nicht weiter auf Harry loszugehen und ich begnüge mich damit, weiter zwischen meinen Schülern bedrohlich umher zu fegen. Ich höre das leise Meutern der Gryffindors, als sie nach dem Unterricht das Verlies verlassen und denke, dass sie nicht ganz Unrecht haben, sehr gerecht war ich heute ja nicht, doch dieses Gesicht hat mich so grenzenlos gereizt und jetzt habe ich die Macht, mich zu wehren. Nicht wie früher, wo ich den ganzen Demütigungen ziemlich hilflos gegenüberstand und mich höchstens mal mit einen kleinen Fluch oder einer netten Boshaftigkeit revangieren konnte.



Ein Traum und seine Folgen

In dieser Nacht habe ich einen sehr eigenartigen Traum. Ich bin entsetzlich müde und habe mich ins Bett gelegt, obwohl ich es eigentlich besser weis, doch heute kann ich tatsächlich einschlafen. Ewig habe ich nicht mehr von ihr geträumt, aber heute besucht sie mich wieder...

„Severus", sagt meine Elfe, steht auf meiner Lichtung und ringt bittend die Hände. „Sei nett zu meinem Sohn. Er hat keinen mehr, der sich um ihn sorgt. Bitte unterrichte ihn und bring ihm bei, was er wissen muss. Kümmere dich um ihn, schütze ihn."

Ich will antworten, doch meine Stimme gehorcht mir nicht und ich kann nicht sprechen. Ihr Gesicht besteht plötzlich nur noch aus diesen wundervollen, smaragdgrünen Mandelaugen.

„Ich weis jetzt, was du damals für mich empfunden hast, Severus. Damals wusste ich es nicht, aber jetzt weis ich davon. Wenn du mich je geliebt hast, Severus, dann sei gut zu meinem Jungen."

Sie verschwindet und ich schrecke hoch. Schweißgebadet sitze ich in meinem Bett und atme schwer.

Grundgütiger ... _Lily_ ... ach Himmel, wenn ich dir das nur versprechen könnte ... doch im Hinblick auf Harry, traue ich mir selbst nicht ... wenn er doch nur nicht so sehr wie James aussehen würde ... das würde alles viel leichter machen.

Es ist mitten in der Nacht, doch ich weis, mit dem Schlaf ist es für heute vorbei. Seufzend stehe ich auf und gehe unter die Dusche. Es ist einfach widerlich, wie mein Nachthemd an mir klebt. Hier sind schließlich meine Räume und keiner fragt, was ich wann hier so treibe. Keiner, außer Dumbledore, hat mich je hier unten aufgesucht und selbst der betritt nie ohne ausdrückliche Aufforderung meine Privaträume.

Das heiße Wasser plätschert auf meinen knochigen Leib hinunter und es tut verdammt gut und entspannt mich ein wenig.

Oh Gott, Lilys Gesicht und diese grünen Augen. Wie lange habe ich es nicht mehr vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen? Nicht mehr seit jenen entsetzlichen Tagen, als alles vorbei war. Ich habe es mir verboten, immer wieder, bis sie endlich aus meinem Gedächtnis verschwand ... und jetzt taucht ihr Sohn hier auf und hat auch noch ihre Augen. Jetzt ist alles wieder in mir, als wäre es nie weg gewesen, als habe es nur geschlafen und gewartet ... darauf gewartet, um mich in einer Nacht wie dieser, mit voller Gewalt zu überfallen.

Ihr Gesicht, besonders die Augen, stehen jetzt in der Dunkelheit vor mir, als sei sie anwesend, als stünde sie in meinem kalten Bad, hier unten in meinem einsamen Verlies. So intensiv ist diese Vision, das mein Körper plötzlich reagiert und mich damit überrascht. Seit vielen, vielen Jahren ist mir das nicht mehr auf diese Weise passiert. Wie ein pubertierender Junge, der einen erotischen Traum hatte.

Ich hatte keine Frau mehr, seit diesem letzten Mal, als ich diese kleine Nutte beinahe totgeschlagen habe. Damals hatte ich mir geschworen, dass es damit vorbei ist und ich habe diesen Schwur gehalten. Mit den Jahren wurde auch der Drang geringer und nur selten musste ich selbst Hand an mich legen, doch heute ist es wohl mal wieder so weit.

Egal, ich bin so einsam und allein, wie ich es schon so lange bin und hier unten wird mich sicher keiner stören oder dumme Fragen stellen. Es tut beinahe weh, als ich meinen steifen Schwanz in die Hand nehme. Wann habe ich das das letzte Mal gemacht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, zu lange her.

Immer noch rinnt das heiße Wasser an mir hinunter und uralte Träume und Sehnsüchte werden quälend in mir wach. Lily, die Elfe auf meiner Lichtung in Yorkshire und Sirius - geliebter Feind - nackt an der Quelle im Verbotenen Wald.

_Grundgütiger_!

Zehn Jahre habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, doch plötzlich steht wieder alles so lebendig vor mir, als wäre seit damals kein einziger Tag vergangen. Schmerzhaft pocht mein hartes, heißes Glied in meiner Hand und ich schäme mich mal wieder meiner Triebe. Ich dachte, ich hätte das schon lange unter Kontrolle, doch das war wohl ein Irrtum. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch nur selbst belogen. Vielleicht war ich auch jahrelang nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Leer und hohl und nur noch nach außen hin ein lebender, atmender Mensch.

Das Ziehen in meinem Unterleib wird immer drängender. Es ist ein beinahe unerträglicher Schmerz, der sich von meinen Hoden nach oben in meinen Bauch zieht, doch ich weis, ich muss jetzt einfach weiter machen, eine andere Lösung gibt es nicht. Es scheint fast ewig zu dauern, bis sich diese Anspannung entlädt und es ist so heftig, dass ich regelrecht auf die Knie sinke. Ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen ringt sich von meinen Lippen und vor meinen Augen flirren grelle Blitze. In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles und mir ist schrecklich schwindlig.

Einige Minuten kann ich nichts anderes tun, als einfach unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl zu knien und darauf zu warten, dass ich wieder deutlich sehen kann, darauf warten, dass mich meine Beine wieder tragen werden, denn mein ganzer Körper zittert, als hätte ich Schüttelfrost.

Ich ziehe mich an den kalten Fliesen hoch und stütze mich an der Wand ab. Langsam wird mein Blick wieder klar und ich kann – nackt und nass, wie ich bin – wieder in mein Schlafzimmer zurückkehren. Ich suche ein Handtuch und ein frisches Nachthemd aus meinem Schrank, dann reibe ich mich trocken.

Eigenartige Bilder und Gedanken wirbeln durch meinen Kopf. Eine seltsame Befriedigung ist in mir und ich fühle mich auf eine lange vergessene Weise wieder verdammt lebendig.

So habe ich vor vielen Jahren nach diesem schrecklichen Sommer empfunden, nachdem mir Potter und seine Freunde wieder mal einen dieser unheimlich gemeinen Streiche gespielt hatten. Schon so lange vorbei, aber plötzlich bin ich einen Augenblick lang wieder der Junge von damals und ich weis nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll oder nicht. Doch diese Leere, die mich so viele lange Jahre beherrscht hat, füllt sich auf einmal wieder und es reißt mich aus meinem beschaulichen Leben. Nur gut, dass es Wochenende ist, dann wird keiner meine Verwirrung sehen und ich habe Zeit, damit fertig zu werden. Das alles begann mit Harrys Ankunft in Hogwarts. Warum muss nur der Junge denn nur die Augen seiner Mutter haben? Warum nur musste ich diesen Traum haben, der alles wieder aufgeweckt hat, was ich so lange im Koma gehalten hatte?

Hass auf Harry flammt in mir auf. Es war so einfach gewesen, mit meiner Vergangenheit zu leben, solange diese tot und begraben war. Es war so einfach gewesen, mit Gefühlen zu leben, die es einfach nicht mehr gab, die ich tief in mir verschlossen hatte. Eingesperrt in einem einsamen Zimmer meines Ichs. Mit Schloss und Riegel gesichert, eine dicke Ziegelmauer davor und mit Tonnen von Beton übergossen. Keiner, wirklich keiner, noch nicht mal ich selbst, hatte Zugang dazu.

Doch es gibt einen Schlüssel, es gab ihn immer. Es sind diese grünen Augen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr in Lilys Gesicht stehen, gibt es sie immer noch und nun sind sie im Gesicht meines alten Gegners, der genauso tot ist, wie meine Elfe. Sie sind im Gesicht eines elfjährigen Jungen, den ich gleichzeitig liebe, wie meinen eigenen Sohn und hasse, wie meinen schlimmsten Feind.

Grundgütiger, was soll nur daraus werden? Ich kann dem Jungen nicht aus dem Weg gehen, schließlich muss ich ihn unterrichten. Ich will ihm auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, denn das wäre feige und ich will nicht feige sein. Ich habe Macht und der Junge hat keine. Er hat nicht die Macht, mich zu demütigen und zu verletzen, wie es sein Vater so oft und so gerne getan hat. Doch allein sein Anblick verletzt mich tiefer, als es jede Beleidigung der Herumtreiber je hätte tun können. Allein der Blick aus diesen smaragdgrünen Augen.

Ich stehe mit meinem frischen Nachthemd immer noch mitten in meinem Zimmer und meine Gedanken kreisen. Sinnlos, es anzuziehen, ich werde diese Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen können. Ich ziehe mich völlig an und beschließe, noch ein wenig durchs Schloss zu streifen, früher hat mich das immer beruhigt und ich habe es sehr oft getan, sowohl als Lehrer als auch als Schüler.

Doch auch diese Scheinbeschäftigung ist nicht mehr so angenehm, wie sie es sonst immer war. Die Geister der Vergangenheit suchen mich heute mit einer machtvollen Vehemenz heim. Es ist, als würde Hieratus neben mir gehen, aber der ist schon länger tot, als der Junge überhaupt lebt. Mein einziger Freund, untergegangen im Fluss der Zeit ... und es war auch meine Schuld. Hätte ich mich damals nicht den Todessern angeschlossen, hätte er es auch nicht getan und er könnte immer noch leben, könnte immer noch mein Freund sein.

Wie mein eigener Schatten läuft meine Erinnerung an ihn neben mir her. In meinen Gedanken ist er immer noch der attraktive junge Mann, der er bei seinem Tod war. Doch würde er noch leben, wäre er in meinem Alter und kein junger Bursche mehr.

Ein weiterer Schatten ist neben mir. Es ist Lily und auch sie ist immer noch so jung und wunderschön wie damals, als ich sie das letzte Mal sah. _Meine Elfe_... Doch das war sie zuletzt nicht mehr, wenn sie das je irgendwo außer in meinen Träumen war. Immerhin hat sie James Potter geheiratet und ihm diesen Sohn geboren, der mich jetzt so sehr aus der Ruhe bringt.

Da ist noch ein Schatten und seine Anwesenheit ist für mich noch schlimmer, als die der beiden anderen, denn immerhin lebt sein Besitzer noch – wenn man es denn Leben nennen kann.

_Sirius_ – seit zehn Jahren in Askaban, seit zehn Jahren in der Hölle. Sicher ist er nicht mehr so jung und gutaussehend, wie er es damals war. Sicher lacht er nicht mehr sein wildes, tollkühnes, lebensfrohes Zum-Teufel-Lachen. Sicher funkeln seine schwarzen Augen schon lange nicht mehr. Geliebter Feind...

Ach, großer Merlin, wie lange war das alles tot und begraben? Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht? Wie lange...?

Plötzlich hasse ich den Jungen dafür, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt. Dafür, dass er diese Erinnerungen wieder geweckt hat. Dafür, dass es mit meinem trügerischen Frieden vorbei ist.

Meine Füße haben mich ohne mein Zutun in dieses spezielle Zimmer getragen, in dem ich als Junge so viele Nächte lang gesessen und in die Dunkelheit hinaus gestarrt habe. Wie von selbst setze ich mich wieder auf diese einsame Fensterbank. Ich war sehr lange nicht mehr hier, viele Jahre lang nicht. Ich bin kein halbwüchsiger Junge mehr, ich bin ein voll ausgewachsener Mann und mein Körper passt nicht mehr so gut auf diese Fensterbank wie damals, doch der Ausblick ist nach all den Jahren immer noch derselbe. Der Mond am Himmel, die Schatten am Rasen und der Verbotene Wald, der mich immer noch so lockt, wie damals. Jetzt würde mich keiner daran hindern, ihn zu betreten, aber auch dort lauern nur noch mehr Erinnerungen auf mich. All diese wirren Gefühle und Gedanken.

Versuche ich wieder mal, gleichzeitig zu hassen und zu lieben, wie es damals mit Sirius war? Sieht fast so aus, auch wenn jetzt absolut kein sexuelles Begehren darin liegt. Harry ist ein kleiner Junge und wenn ich in mir nach meinen besten Gefühlen für ihn suche, dann sind es die eines Vaters (nicht meines Vaters natürlich, sondern so, wie ich mir immer in meinen geheimsten Träumen einen Vater vorgestellt habe). Gerecht, weise, fürsorglich und liebevoll. Wenn ich vorsichtig nach meinen schlimmsten Gefühlen für den Jungen taste, dann ist das ein alles überwältigender Hass. Schwarz, brennend, finster, bitter. Aber ich will ihn nicht verprügeln oder körperlich verletzen und ich will ihm sicher niemals das antun, was mein Vater mir angetan hat.

Vielleicht ist diese Sache mit meinem Vater auch der Grund, warum ich nie wirklich vorbehaltlos lieben konnte, noch nicht mal meinem besten und einzigen Freund vorbehaltlos vertrauen konnte.

Doch ich fürchte, ich bin zu alt, um derartige Dinge noch zu lernen. Sowas lernt man als Kind oder gar nicht. Es sind sehr gemischte Gefühle, die ich Harry da entgegen bringe. Ich werde ihn schützen und lehren, ja, aber ich fürchte, er wird nicht glücklich damit sein. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich wirklich nett zu jemand sein sollte. Ich kann nur unfreundlich, gemein und hämisch sein oder meinen Slytherins diese ironische, unechte Freundlichkeit entgegenbringen. Ach verdammt, warum kann ich nicht einfach jemand gern haben, ohne wenn und aber?

Immer noch sind diese Schatten der Vergangenheit um mich und die Gefühle, die ich als Junge hatte, diese unglücklichen, beinahe hilflosen Empfindungen sind wieder in mir – genau wie damals vor so vielen Jahren. Ich habe nie richtig gelernt, mit meinen Gefühlen umzugehen. Ich habe mich immer in mich selbst zurückgezogen, wenn mich jemand zu sehr verletzt hat und nicht mal mein einziger Freund, Hieratus, konnte mich dann aus meinem Schneckenhaus raus holen. Er hat es zwar versucht, konnte aber meistens nur ziemlich hilflos abwarten, bis ich von selbst wieder daraus aufgetaucht bin.

Armer Hieratus, hat mich so sehr geliebt und ich habe nie verstanden, was er wirklich von mir wollte, bis es zu spät war. Ich war so dumm, damals. Er hat mir seine Freundschaft geschenkt und ich war immer zu sehr mit meinem eigenen Elend beschäftigt, um es wirklich würdigen zu können, was er für mich war.

Doch es ist vorbei und mir bleibt nur die Trauer und ein gewisser Selbsthass, auch wenn ich seit Jahren versuche, sie zu verdrängen, einfach nur, um weiter leben zu können. Es ist, als hätten all diese Erinnerungen nur dicht unter meinem Bewusstsein gelauert, um mich an einem Tag wie diesem zu überfallen ... Wohl eher in einer Nacht wie dieser ... Der Tag ist hell und auch für mich immer sehr geschäftig, doch die Nacht ist dunkel und hat für meinen Geschmack viel zu viele schlaflose Stunden, in denen mein Bewusstsein durch die Müdigkeit immer relativ ungeschützt ist. Dann können sie mich überfallen, auch wenn es ihnen bisher nicht erfolgreich gelungen ist. Doch heute ist meine Abwehr so schrecklich dünn, wie noch nie zuvor.

Ich starre schon seit Stunden ins dunkle Gelände hinunter und meine Augen sind heiß und schwer. Nun, es ist jetzt Samstag und vielleicht kann ich am Tag ein paar Stunden schlafen. Das wäre wunderbar. Seufzend erhebe ich mich und gehe wieder in meine Räume in den Verließen hinunter.

Kaum bin ich wieder auf den Gängen, sehe ich etwas, das mir zu denken gibt. Quirrell scheint auch nicht schlafen zu können und schleicht herum. Er wirft furchtsame Blicke über die Schulter und scheint aus Richtung des Verbotenen Korridors im dritten Stock zu kommen. Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wo er herkommt, aber ich sollte ihn wirklich im Auge behalten. Der Stein ist zu wichtig und auch zu gefährlich. Doch solange ich nichts gegen ihn (Quirrell) in der Hand habe, wird Dumbledore nicht auf mich hören.

Der Alte ist ein wirklich mächtiger, weißer Magier, aber er vertraut sehr leicht und gibt jedem auch eine zweite Chance. Nicht, dass ich mich wirklich darüber beschweren will, immerhin vertraut er auch mir und hat gerade mir diese zweite Chance gegeben, die ich damals so dringend brauchte.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

**Rachegedanken**

**Sucher**

Schon in der nächsten Woche geschieht etwas, das den Jungen erneut in den Mittelpunkt meiner Aufmerksamkeit rückt. Die Kids im ersten Jahr sollen lernen, auf Besen zu fliegen und ich weis eigentlich gar nicht so genau, was mich dazu bringt, unauffällig von diesem geheimen Zimmer aus dabei zuzusehen. Doch es lohnt sich in gewisser Weise. Die Kids steigen auf ihre Besen, doch der junge Longbottom hat wohl so seine Probleme mit dem Gerät. Es steigt ungelenkt auf und wirft ihn ab. Er muss sich wohl verletzt haben, denn Madame Hooch bringt ihn ins Schloss zurück.

_Brauchst nicht so hämisch zu grinsen, Severus, dir ist es damals um kein bisschen besser gegangen – nur den Arm hast du dir nicht gebrochen._

Draco bückt sich nach etwas und hebt es hoch. Es sieht wie ein kleiner Ball aus und er zeigt es feixend den Gryffindors. Harry geht auf ihn los und Draco hebt spöttisch mit seinem Besen ab. Er hält sich außer Reichweite und triezt immer noch mit diesem Ball. Harry lässt sich provozieren und schwingt sich ebenfalls auf seinen Besen.

_Grundgütiger_!

Da fliegt James Potter, wie vor so vielen Jahren, doch der Junge kann Zuhause wohl kaum geübt haben. Was auch immer sein Vater in dieser Hinsicht geleistet hat, der Junge ist noch um eine Klasse besser. Er fliegt einfach großartig. Draco wirft den kleinen Ball mit seiner ganzen Kraft hoch in die Luft und Harry eilt hinterher - mein Gesicht klebt an der Scheibe - Der Ball rauscht in Richtung Boden und Harry prescht ihm nach. Einen solchen Sturzflug habe ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen. Himmel, der wird sich noch ungespitzt in den Rasen rammen ... _Pass auf, Junge, pass auf...!_

...doch er fängt den kleinen Ball im letzten Moment und holt sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sturzflug. Jubelnd und rufend landet er wieder bei seinen Kameraden. Da kommt McGonagall über den Rasen gestürmt und winkt Harry mit wilden Handbewegungen und steinernen Gesicht ins Schloss.

Zum ersten Mal kommt mir der Gedanken, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so einfach sein wird, den Jungen zu beschützen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Er scheint nämlich nicht nur das Flugtalent von seinem Vater geerbt zu haben, sondern auch dessen unheilvolles Talent, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

Ein paar Tage später bekomme ich beim Frühstück mit, dass ein paar Eulen Harry einen Besen liefern. Den besten Besen, den es im Augenblick gibt, einen Nimbus 2000. Nun, ich weis, dass McGonagall einen guten Sucher für ihr Haus Team sucht, seit Charlie Weasley die Schule verlassen hat – seitdem hat nämlich ihr Haus nicht mehr den Pokal gewonnen und ich habe noch jedes Mal die Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, sie mit dieser Tatsache – nun – ein wenig kollegial aufzuziehen.

Könnte sich wohl in diesem Jahr ändern, wenn der Junge auch nur ein halb so guter Sucher ist, wie es sein Vater war. Solange der nämlich für Gryffindor gespielt hat, hat Slytherin nie den Cup gewonnen.

Meine Gefühle dem Jungen gegenüber sind immer noch verdammt gespalten. Einerseits freue ich mich für ihn, dass er in seine Hausmannschaft aufgenommen wurde (der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren!) anderseits fürchte ich, dass er dadurch so aufgeblasen wird wie sein Vater und die Erinnerung an den liegt mir wie ein riesiger Stein im Magen.

Nun, ich kann es nicht lassen, den Jungen zu schikanieren, wo es nur geht und ich denke, er hasst die Stunden, die er in meinem Unterricht verbringen muss. Doch ich will, dass er lernt und ich kenne keine andere Methode, als die, seinen Widerspruchsgeist herauszufordern. Schon sein Vater hat immer am liebsten das getan, was am Schwierigsten war oder sogar verboten.

Ich weis, dass der Junge kein gutes Haar an mir lässt und sich bei seinen Freunden und auch bei Hagrid gewaltig über mich beschwert. Letzterer sucht mich nämlich in meinem Büro auf und erzählt mir davon. Hagrid ist der Einzige hier in Hogwarts, der einem Freund auch nur im Geringsten nahe kommt (außer Dumbledore natürlich, aber der ist ein Sonderfall). Nicht, dass ich ihn oft in seiner Hütte besuchen würde, schon gar nicht mehr, seit er Harry geholt hat und der einen erwachsenen Freund in ihm sieht, aber er ist immer für einen freundlichen Plausch am Lehrertisch gut.

„Servus, Severus", sucht er mich dieser Tage nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro auf, „du, sog amoi, was host´n du do mit am Harry?"

Hagrid war schon immer ziemlich gerade raus und er hat eine Antwort verdient, wenn vielleicht auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit, denn die ist zu kompliziert.

„Er erinnert mich an James", gebe ich zurück.

„Du werst doch ned nach all de Jahr no imma an Hass auf den ham? Du, da James is scho seit zehn Jahr dod und was bringt´s wennst an Dod´n hasst? Es macht aa koan Sinn ned, wennst an Buam für des hasst, was sei Vadda dir ooto hod, vastehst?"

„Das weis ich doch auch, Hagrid", muss ich zugeben. „Ich hasse den Jungen ja auch nicht, aber mögen tue ich ihn auch nicht gerade."

„I vasteh di scho. De ham da damois z´vui gscherde Dinga g´spuit. Aba denk dro, des warn de und ned dea Bua. Es ist dei Sach, Severus, aba i woit mein Teil g´sagt ham."

„Das hast du ja jetzt, Hagrid und du hast Recht, aber nicht mal ich kann gegen meine Gefühle an."

„G´fui san wichtig, do host scho recht, aba wennst ned aa auf dein Vastand hearst - und davo host du an ganz´n Haufa - dann host auf an schlecht´n Rat g´heard."

Er winkt mir mit seiner gewaltigen Hand zu und verlässt wieder mein Büro. Er hat nicht Unrecht, aber meine wirren Gefühle bringen mich in letzter Zeit dazu zu handeln, bevor ich richtig nachgedacht habe. Zehn Jahre lang war ich ein Muster an Selbstbeherrschung – wenn auch mit einem ziemlich reduzierten Gefühlsleben, wie ich jetzt weis - aber seit der Junge hier an der Schule ist, liegen meine Empfindungen wieder verdammt dicht unter der Oberfläche und hinterher bereue ich nicht selten meine Ausbrüche.

Andererseits befriedigen diese einen sehr gemeinen Teil von mir zutiefst, was die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher macht. Es ist, als würde ich diese alten Gefechte mit James erneut austragen und sie heute alle gewinnen. Verdammt, ich bin wirklich kein netter Kerl. Wie kann man nur einem Jungen das heimzahlen wollen, was sein Vater vor ewigen Zeiten getan hat?



**Der Troll im Klo**

Halloween kommt und ich freue mich auf das Fest. Und nicht nur auf das. Noch fast jedes Jahr habe ich mich heimlich nach Hogsmeade auf die dortige Feier geschlichen und sie sehr genossen.

Warum die Heimlichkeit? Ich weis es eigentlich selbst nicht so richtig, aber ich fühle mich wohler bei dem Gedanken, dass keiner davon weis. Vielleicht will ich mich auch nur nicht bei einer menschlichen Regung ertappen lassen oder sogar dabei, dass ich fähig bin, an etwas Spaß zu haben ... mein Image, meine finstere Maske müssen gewahrt bleiben ... irgendwie brauche ich das, um einfach nur weiter machen zu können – um Leben und atmen zu können – und dass mir keiner zu nahe kommen kann oder gar meine Masken durchschauen.

Wir sitzen in der Großen Halle und genießen das köstliche Essen (wenigstens die anderen tun das, denn ich kann mich immer noch nicht mit solchen Veranstaltungen anfreunden – aber mit was oder wem kann ich das schon). Noch ein paar Minuten und ich kann unauffällig verschwinden. Doch daraus wird nichts, denn plötzlich kommt Quirrell hereingestürmt und schreit – ohne zu Stottern oder zu Stammeln:

„Troll! – Troll in den Verließen! – Ich dachte, sie sollten es wissen..." und fällt unglaublich theatralisch in Ohnmacht.

Sofort bricht unter den Schülern Panik aus, doch Dum-bledore reagiert blitzschnell und schickt die Kids mit ein paar beruhigenden Worten in ihre Schlafsäle, dann beordert er die Lehrer in die Verliese hinunter, damit sie dort nach dem Rechten sehen. Doch ich habe etwas anderes vor. Der Ruf „_Troll_" lässt einen üblen Verdacht in mir aufkeimen und ich halte es für besser nachzusehen, ob der Stein noch in Sicherheit ist. Mit eiligen Bewegungen verschwinde ich durch die Hintertür und haste in den dritten Stock hinauf. Hagrids Köter ist beinahe durchgedreht und führt sich auf, wie wild. Er zerrt an seiner Leine und kläfft und sabbert. Seine drei Köpfe schießen auf mich zu und bevor ich allen ausweichen kann, hat sich auch schon eine spitze Zahnreihe in mein Bein gegraben.

_Verdammt, tut das weh!_

Ich kann gerade noch den Korridor verlassen, bevor sich die beiden anderen geifernden Mäuler dem ersten anschließen können. Nun, wie auch immer, die Falltür war noch verschlossen und der Stein ist wohl auch noch in Sicherheit.

Heißes Blut sickert mein Bein hinunter und rinnt in meine Socken und Schuhe. Ich kann damit wohl kaum in den Krankenflügel gehen, ich müsste zu viele Fragen beantworten und ich habe keinerlei Beweise für meinen Verdacht. Außerdem lasse ich mich nie im Krankenflügel blicken, wenn es nicht unumgänglich notwendig ist – wie zum Beispiel, wenn Madame Pomfrey neue Tränke von mir braucht – aber dann bin ich weder krank noch verletzt und ich kann auch schnell wieder verschwinden - es ist sicher. Ich kann es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand etwas von meinem Körper sehen kann, wenn er nicht völlig bekleidet ist und ich hasse es, krank und hilflos zu sein, um Hilfe bitten zu müssen oder die Kontrolle über die Gegebenheiten zu verlieren.

Da reißt mich ein gewaltiger Lärm aus meinen Gedanken. Er kommt von ganz in der Nähe und ich renne dort hin. Was ist jetzt schon wieder los? Ich stoße vor einer Mädchentoilette auf McGonagall und Quirrell, die den Krach wohl ebenfalls gehört haben und nun nach dem Rechten sehen wollen. Sie stößt die Tür auf und ich folge ihr neugierig. Drinnen herrscht das absolute Chaos. Ein riesiger Bergtroll liegt am Boden und Harry zieht ihm gerade seinen Zauberstab aus der Nase.

Was zum Henker haben die hier nur angestellt? Das ganze Klo liegt in Trümmern und der jüngste Weasley und dieses Granger Mädchen stehen mit einem äußerst schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck in den Scherben. McGonagall kocht regelrecht vor Zorn, doch ich glaube eher, ihr sitzt ein gewaltiger Schock in allen Gliedern. Verdammt, die drei hätten bei dieser Aktion draufgehen können. Was haben die sich nur dabei gedacht?

Auch Minervas Gedanken, gehen wohl in diese Richtung, denn sie fährt die drei Kids wütend an. Was ihnen denn eingefallen sei, sie hätten noch Glück gehabt, nicht getötet worden zu sein und warum sie nicht in ihren Schlafsälen wären. Die beiden Jungs werfen derartig schuldbewusste Blicke um sich, dass es eine wahre Pracht ist, doch das Mädchen reagiert außerordentlich schnell.

Ich habe inzwischen natürlich bemerkt, dass sie nicht einfach nur eine Streberin ist, sondern wirklich schlau. So schlau, wie damals Sirius und James und so eifrig in ihren Büchern wie Remus Lupin. Nun, dieser sich mir aufdrängende Vergleich macht sie bei mir auch nicht gerade beliebter.

Sie meint, sie sei dem Troll gefolgt, weil sie doch alles über Trolle gelesen habe und gedacht hätte, sie könne mit ihm fertig werden, doch damit habe sie sich wohl übernommen und wenn Ron und Harry ihr nicht so schnell zu Hilfe gekommen wären, wäre sie jetzt wohl wirklich tot – das alles sprudelt aus ihr heraus, ohne dass sie Luft holen muss – aber so kenne ich sie auch aus meinem Unterricht.

Sie überzeugt McGonagall mit dieser Story, doch die Blicke der beiden Jungs sagen mir nur zu deutlich, dass da noch ganz andere Dinge dahinter stecken. Ich bin ziemlich sauer, als Minerva das Mädchen zwar ein wenig ausschimpft und ihr fünf Punkte abzieht, dann jedoch die beiden Jungs mit jeweils fünf Punkten belohnt – für unverschämtes Glück, wie sie meint. Stimmt, das hatten sie sicher. Dann schickt sie das Trio ins Bett.

Über das ganze Durcheinander habe ich Quirrell beinahe vergessen. Er hat sich dramatisch auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen, hält seine Brust mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck umklammert und wirft furchtsame Blicke auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Troll. McGonagall versucht, ihn zu beruhigen, doch ich nehme ihm das nicht ab. Kann ich nicht, immerhin hat der den Troll unten beim Stein besorgt und er kann diese Ungeheuer wohl nicht so fürchten, wie er es jetzt stammelnd darstellt. Mir drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass er das Biest überhaupt erst rein gelassen hat, doch wieder fehlen mir die Beweise. Minerva gelingt es, Quirrell so weit zu beruhigen, dass er in seine Räume zurückkehrt. Sie zückt ihren Stab und lässt den Troll mit einer eleganten Bewegung einfach verschwinden. Aber sie war in solchen Dingen schon immer große Klasse (ganz im Gegensatz zu mir). Dann nickt sie mir knapp zu und verlässt ebenfalls das Klo. Ich will ihr folgen, doch da macht sich der Biss wieder bemerkbar und mein Bein gibt nach, ich sacke auf den Stuhl, den zuvor Quirrell besetzt hatte.

Verdammt, das tut immer noch entsetzlich weh. Meine Robe klebt in dem getrockneten Blut und es beginnt erneut zu fließen als ich mich wieder auf die Beine quäle und der Stoff davon losreißt. Ich hinke in die Verliese hinunter und überlege, was ich damit anstellen soll. Früher hätte ich einfach Pixi um Hilfe gebeten, aber die ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben. Sie war schon uralt, aber sie war das einzige, was Hieratus mir hinterlassen hat und es war ein wirklich wunderbares Vermächtnis.

Solange sie dazu in der Lage war, hat sie sich rührend um mich gekümmert und sie wollte nie, dass ich sie frei lasse, wie ich es aus Dankbarkeit gerne getan hätte und ist eines Tages einfach tot umgefallen, als sie mit meinen gesäuberten Roben zurückkam.

Ich habe sie im Verbotenen Wald an der Quelle begaben und habe wirklich um sie getrauert (auch weil sie die letzte Verbindung zu Hieratus gewesen war) und ich vermisse sie noch immer. Wieder was, das ich wohl als zu selbstverständlich angesehen habe und das ich es erst wirklich verstanden habe, als es zu spät war.

Unten angekommen, ziehe ich meine blutige Kleidung aus und gehe unter die Dusche. Es rinnt schmutzigrosa in Ausguss und das Wasser brennt in der Wunde. Sie ist tief und sieht verdammt übel aus – rot und entzündet. Das kann ich nicht einfach mit einem Trank schließen, das gibt eine Blutvergiftung. Ich muss es erst gründlich auswaschen und dann verbinden, bevor ich sie schließen darf. Das Blut rinnt noch immer, als ich wieder in mein Schlafzimmer zurückhinke. Nur kurz ein Nachthemd übergeworfen – ich laufe noch immer nicht besonders gerne nackt herum, auch wenn es mir nicht mehr ganz so viel ausmacht, wie als Junge – wer sollte mich hier auch schon zu Gesicht bekommen?

Mein Tranklager durchsucht – ah ja, da ist ja was Geeignetes. Das Zeug brennt noch schlimmer in der Wunde als zuvor das Wasser, aber das Bluten hört auf und die Rötung an den Wundrändern geht zurück. Gut, dann noch einen Verband darum und das muss einstweilen reichen.

Hagrid und seine blöden Viecher ... aber damit hatte er schon immer einen Vogel. Doch der Gedanke an Hagrid bringt mich wieder auf Harry und seine Freunde. Grundgütiger, das war wirklich ein gewaltiges Risiko, das sie da eingegangen sind. Der Weasley Junge ist zwar rothaarig, aber ich muss an einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit funkelnden schwarzen Augen denken, dem nie ein Risiko zu groß war und an seinen Kumpel, der immer dabei war. Doch die beiden hatten damals Lupin und der hat ihren Tatendrang wohl ein klein wenig gebremst, auch wenn er wohl nie wirklich großen Erfolg damit hatte. Wer wird diese beiden bremsen?

Nun, vielleicht die kleine Granger. Die scheint sich an die Vorschriften zu halten. Doch ich weis natürlich nicht, wie eng die Freundschaft zwischen den dreien wirklich ist. Andererseits, wenn sie sich wegen ihr mit einem Troll anlegen (sie sind immerhin erst elf!) dann muss da wohl mehr sein, als dass sie nur zufällig im gleichen Jahrgang im selben Haus sind.

Wie auch immer, es wird wohl viel schwieriger werden, auf den Jungen zu achten, als ich es mir je vorstellen konnte. Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung davon, wie wild Jungs wirklich werden können. Ich selbst war nie besonders wild (ich hätte es nie gewagt, mich bei etwas erwischen zu lassen, was einen Brief an meinen Vater hätte bedeuten können – zu übel wären die Folgen gewesen und ich bekam ohnehin immer mehr als genug von dem alten Bastard ab) und auch Hieratus war einfach nur ein lieber Junge, der nie Schwierigkeiten machte.

Gut, ich kannte Potter, Black und Lupin. Doch wieviel weis ich wirklich von dem, was sie so alles getrieben haben? Sicher, wir hatten uns dauernd in den Haaren und ich weis, dass sie nachts ebenso wenig in ihren Betten waren wie ich, aber was sie wirklich gemacht haben? Ich weis es nicht. Klar, irgendwas mit dem Werwolf ... aber wie und was? Keine Ahnung. Selbst nach all diesen Jahren weis ich es nicht.

_Himmel, Junge, ich hab geschworen, dass ich auf dich aufpasse und das werde ich auch tun aber mach es mir doch nicht gar so verflixt schwer!_



Flüche beim Quidditch

Das erste Quidditch Match kommt näher und ich frage mich, ob ich es werde ertragen können, den Jungen fliegen zu sehen, aber ich werde es mir sicher nicht entgehen lassen.

Mein Bein schmerzt immer noch und ich schiebe eine ziemlich miese Laune. Es ist verdammt jämmerlich, so durch die Gegend zu hinken. Ich will das Trio im Auge behalten. Wer weis, was denen noch alles einfällt und nach der Sache mit dem Troll traue ich ihnen eine ganze Menge zu. Besser vorbeugen, als hinterher zu jammern. Sie stehen in einer Hofecke beisammen und scheinen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Was hecken die blos schon wieder aus? Ich bin verdammt misstrauisch und auch wenn es mir sicher keiner zutraut, mache ich mir echte Sorgen. Sie werden meiner gewahr und rücken dichter zusammen – mein Misstrauen erklimmt neue Höhen und ich hinke auf sie zu.

„Was haben sie da, Potter?" will ich wissen.

Das Trio wechselt schuldbewusste Blicke und der Junge zeigt mir ein Buch aus der Bibliothek. Ich hatte eher Stinkbomben, Feuerwerkskörper oder ähnliches vermutet, wenn man bedenkt, wessen Bruder der Rotschopf ist. Einerseits bin ich erleichtert, aber andererseits bin ich irgendwie sauer, dass ich keinen Grund für einen Tadel habe. Doch ein Vorwand tut es auch und ich will immer noch den Jungen auf die richtige Größe zu Recht stutzen.

„Büchereibücher dürfen nicht mit ins Freie genommen werden", zische ich ihn an. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor" und nehme ihm das Buch ab – wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich dieses Verbot soeben erfunden habe ... ‚_Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_' bedarf sicher nicht meines besonderen Schutzes.

Wie gesagt, ich habe kaum eine größere Freude, als einem anderen Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Wirklich nicht nett, aber ich habe die Macht dazu und das befriedigt mich zutiefst. Ich nehme also dem Jungen das Buch ab und hinke hoch aufgerichtet und mit schmerzhaft geraden Rücken von dannen. Mein Bein wird im Laufe des Tages wieder schlimmer und die Bewegungen haben den Biss erneut aufbrechen lassen. Jetzt brauche ich wirklich Hilfe, aber da gibt es immer noch den alten Filch und der mochte mich schon als Junge.

„Argus", spreche ich ihn an, als er mir in den Gängen über den Weg läuft. „Kommen sie mit mir ins Lehrerzimmer. Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

„Was gibt es für ein Problem, Professor Snape?" erwidert er zuvorkommend – ich bin so ziemlich der Einzige in der ganzen Schule, den er so behandelt.

Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, setze ich mich in einen der Sessel, schlage die Robe zurück, ziehe das Hosenbein hoch und zeige ihm die blutende Wunde, nachdem ich den Verband entfernt habe.

„Hagrids Köter", meint er knapp und nickt.

„Ja, dieses Mistvieh, wie soll man denn alle drei Köpfe auf einmal im Auge behalten?" gebe ich zurück.

Plötzlich höre ich die Türe knarren und blicke auf.

Es ist Harry und seine Augen kleben an meinem blutigen Bein.

„Potter!" zische ich und lasse meine Robe fallen.

Aber es ist wohl zu spät, er hat sicher bereits alles gesehen, was zu sehen war. Er versucht die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber da ich ihn gesehen habe, friert er auf der Stelle ein. Nun bin ich echt sauer. Das Letzte, was ich wollte, ist, dass der Junge von dieser Verletzung erfährt, denn seine Schadenfreude brauche ich nun wirklich nicht. Er stammelt etwas davon, dass er gerne sein Buch zurück hätte, aber dafür habe ich nun echt keinen Nerv.

„Raus!" fauche ich ihn an. „Raus mit ihnen!" und er rennt so schnell er kann davon.

Vielleicht hat er Angst, dass ich ihm weitere Punkte abziehe – hätte ich glatt getan, wenn er auch nur einen Augenblick länger geblieben wäre. Filch hilft mir mit meinem Bein und er kennt ein paar alte Hausmittel, die doch tatsächlich besser helfen als meine Tränke. Filch stellt keine weiteren Fragen und er wird auch nicht darüber reden. Er hat mich schon immer gedeckt, weil er wohl früher ein wenig in meine Mutter verknallt war. Nun, ich will das Ganze nicht weiter hinterfragen und bin nur über seine Hilfe froh.

Später am Abend, als ich wieder alleine in meinem Büro bin, kommen mir jedoch noch weitere Gedanken.

Kann Harry auf die richtige Spur kommen? Wie viel weis er von den Vorgängen in der Schule? Wieviel vermutet er? Er ist immerhin mit Hagrid befreundet und war auch mit ihm bei Gringotts, als dieser den Stein von dort abgeholt hat. Weis er auch von dem dreiköpfigen Biest? Nun, Filch hat ihn und den Weasley Jungen schon in der ersten Woche dort gesehen, aber sie haben ihm gesagt, sie hätten sich verirrt. Filch hat ihnen natürlich nicht geglaubt (als würde der einem Schüler je was glauben), aber ich denke, es könnte die Wahrheit gewesen sein. Man kann sich wirklich leicht im Schloss verirren, wenn man sich nicht ganz genau auskennt – und selbst dann kann das vorkommen, denn Hogwarts neigt dazu, sich immer wieder mal umzubauen.

Aber ist es durchaus möglich, dass die Jungs diese spezielle Tür geöffnet haben und das Biest zu Gesicht bekamen. Vielleicht haben sie sogar an Halloween mitbekommen, dass ich dort war. Immerhin haben wir sie nur wenige Minuten später ganz in der Nähe im Mädchenklo vorgefunden. Verdammt, wenn sie auch noch was vom Stein wissen, dann werden sie sicher vermuten, dass ich hinter dem Ding her bin.

_Warum musst du dich auch immer überall so unbeliebt machen, dass dir jeder alles zutraut, Severus?_

Und ich weis, dass sie mich nicht leiden können – ich gehe einfach zu sehr auf sie los. Von jemand, den man sowieso nicht mag, glaubt man ohnehin nur das Schlimmste. Wie auch immer, es lässt sich nicht ändern und ich denke, die Wahrheit kommt schon irgendwie ans Licht, auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt wirklich Wert darauf lege.

Am nächsten Morgen geht es meinem Bein wesentlich besser, auch wenn ich immer noch ein bisschen hinke, kann ich fast wieder schmerzfrei gehen. Die Kids frühstücken in der Großen Halle und es herrscht große Aufregung wegen des ersten Matchs der Saison. Ich interessiere mich immer noch nicht besonders für Quidditch, aber es wird von mir erwartet, dass ich meiner Hausmannschaft zur Seite stehe.

Nun, ich habe noch bei jedem Spiel zugesehen, seit ich Hauslehrer von Slytherin bin und die Kids wissen das zu schätzen, also wird sich auch heute nichts daran ändern. Ich gehe mit meinen Schülern hinaus und steige auf eine der Tribünen, die uns Lehrern vorbehalten sind. Quirrell sitzt in meiner Nähe und scheint ganz gespannt auf das Spiel zu sein. Die Mannschaften fliegen ein und Madame Hooch lässt die Bälle frei – das Spiel beginnt. Der Junge fliegt so hoch ihn sein Besen tragen kann und behält auf diese Weise das ganze Spielfeld im Auge. Er hat sicher noch keine große Erfahrung mit diesem Spiel, aber er verhält sich ganz wie der Profi, der sein Vater war. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, dass er davon überhaupt etwas weis. Woher denn auch? Ich denke nicht, dass ihm irgendwer viel über seinen Vater erzählt hat, doch ich weis, dass er unendlich stolz auf seine Eltern ist. Na, wenn der die ganze Wahrheit wüsste. Doch Dumbledore will nicht, dass er zu früh zu viel erfährt. Er hat mich um Diskretion gebeten und ich will den Alten nicht enttäuschen. Aber ich weis nicht, wie lange ich meine Klappe halten kann, wenn der Junge zu stolz auf seinen Vater wird.

Das Spiel wogt hin und her und Gryffindor schlägt sich besser, als seit Jahren. Plötzlich beginnt Harrys Besen zu bocken. Das verstehe ich nicht – kein nagelneuer Nimbus 2000 würde je sowas tun. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als würde jemand den Jungen verfluchen, aber wer? Ich lasse meine Augen schweifen, aber ich kann den Schuldigen nicht ausmachen.

Verdammt, was hat der vor? Will der ihn umbringen?

Ich kann und darf nicht zulassen, dass dem Jungen etwas zustößt. Jetzt kleben meine Augen ohne zu blinzeln an Harry, denn nur auf diese Art kann ich ihm helfen und ich murmle mächtige Gegenflüche – für sowas brauche ich längst keinen Stab mehr. Und wer auch immer Harry verflucht, kann hier vor der ganzen Schule ebenfalls keinen Stab benutzen, was die Magie immer ein wenig einschränkt. Doch wer auch immer es ist, seine Magie ist mächtiger als ich es mir vorstellen konnte, denn ich kann nur ein sehr labiles Gleichgewicht herbeiführen.

Der Junge kämpft mit einer unglaublichen Geschicklichkeit mit seinem Besen, strauchelt, stürzt beinahe ab, kann sich dann aber doch noch mit einer Hand an seinem bockenden Gerät festhalten. Seine Teamkameraden versuchen, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, doch sein Besen entwickelt ein immer stärkeres Eigenleben und weicht ihnen geschickt aus.

Plötzlich ruft jemand „Sie brennen Professor Snape!" und als ich an mir hinunterblicke, sehe ich, dass tatsächlich der Saum meiner Robe Feuer gefangen hat. Wie kann das nur passiert sein?

Wild schlage ich darauf ein, denn ich spüre die Hitze bereits auf meiner Haut und das tut schon wieder mal verdammt weh. Bei dieser Ablenkung habe ich natürlich den Jungen aus den Augen verloren und als ich wieder nach ihm sehen kann, geht er gerade in einen Sturzflug über und jagt offensichtlich dem Snatsch hinterher.

Er hat wieder die volle Kontrolle über den Besen und kommt am Boden auf. Dann hustet er und spuckt doch tatsächlich den kleinen goldenen Ball in seine aufgehaltenen Hände. Gryffindor hat das Spiel gewonnen. Doch wer hat diesen Besen verhext? Wer wollte den Jungen töten? Und wer - zum Donner noch eins - hat mich abgefackelt und warum?

Nun, zu der letzten Frage habe ich so meinen Verdacht, auch wenn ich wieder mal nicht den geringsten Beweis habe, denn die kleine Granger läuft über den Rasen zu Harry und der jüngste Weasley kommt mit Hagrid von der anderen Seite. Was hatte das Mädel hier unter meiner Tribüne zu suchen, wenn ihre Freunde doch auf der anderen Seite waren? Wie auch immer, das sind nur Indizien und ich kann nichts beweisen.



Weihnachten

Die Ferien kommen rasch näher und die Zeit vergeht wieder beinahe so schnell, wie damals als ich noch ein Junge war. Ein seltsames Gefühl, denn in den letzten Jahren schlichen die Tage und Wochen nur noch dahin, doch auf einmal ist mein Leben wieder auf eine Art spannend geworden, wie ich es nie auch nur zu träumen gewagt habe.

Es ist für mich jede Woche ein Höhepunkt, wenn ich den Jungen wieder in meinem Unterricht habe. Einerseits freue ich mich regelrecht ihn zu sehen, doch dann bringen die Augen seiner Mutter im Gesicht seines Vater wieder meine schlimmsten Seiten zum Vorschein. Ich lasse mir keine Gelegenheit entgehen, ihm zynische Bemerkungen zuzuzischen oder ihm sogar ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Er reagiert kaum und ich trieze so lange, bis seine Augen wütend aufblitzen, doch seine Selbstbeherrschung kann ich nur bewundern.

Es ist die letzte Stunde vor Weihnachten und ich höre, wie Draco ihm etwas von wegen, es täte ihm so leid für Leute, die an Weihnachten Zuhause unerwünscht wären, zuzischt. Ich denke, Draco ist nur ein wenig sauer, weil Harry für Gryffindor das Spiel gewonnen hat. Er quatscht schon die ganze Zeit dumm rum, Gryffindor solle sich besser einen Breitmaulfrosch als Sucher holen. Doch das finde noch nicht mal ich witzig.

Er scheint nicht zu verstehen (oder verstehen zu wollen), wie gefährlich das Ganze wirklich war und wie groß Harrys Leistung ist. Wie auch immer, diese andere Aussage macht mich dann doch ein wenig hellhörig. Ich dachte, der Junge sei damals von Dumbledore so gut wie möglich bei Verwandten untergebracht worden und jetzt ist er dort unerwünscht?

Eigenartig, wirklich eigenartig. Doch ich fürchte, Dum-bledore wird mir auf entsprechende Fragen keine Antwort geben. Für ihn ist der Junge etwas Besonderes und er schützt ihn so sehr er nur kann.

Wie auch immer, die Stunde ist vorbei und meine Schüler strömen nach draußen. Meine Neugierde (die schon immer größer war, als es gut für mich ist und die mich als Junge oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat) bringt mich nach ein paar Minuten dazu, den Kids nach oben zu folgen. Vielleicht reden sie über dieses Thema.

Doch dann bietet sich mir eine ganz andere Szene: Draco und der junge Weasley liegen sich in den Haaren und letzterer hat ersteren an der Robe gepackt und schüttelt ihn. Hagrid steht mit einem Weihnachtsbaum daneben. Moment Mal, da muss ich eingreifen, sowas ist sicher nicht erlaubt. Ich fauche Ron an, Draco loszulassen. Er gehorcht sofort und Malfoy taumelt zurück.

„Des is ned am Ron sei Schuid, Professor Snape", mischt sich Hagrid ein (er redet mich immer mit ‚Professor' an, wenn uns Schüler hören können. ‚Severus' nennt er mich nur, wenn wir alleine sind und ich weis diese Rücksichtnahme wirklich zu schätzen). „Da Malfoy hod eam provoziert. Ea hod seine Eltan b´leidigt."

Kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen. Die ganze Malfoy Familie ist sowas von arrogant und selbstherrlich, dass es höher nicht mehr geht und die Weasleys haben viel zu viele Kinder und viel zu wenig Gold. Kein Wunder, dass Draco das witzig findet. Ich finde es jedoch weniger lustig, wenn jemand wegen seiner Armut verspottet wird, denn ich weis nur zu genau, wie es ist, arm zu sein und in geflickten Roben rumlaufen zu müssen. Dennoch ich darf nicht dulden, dass sie sich hier auf den Gängen prügeln und das werde ich ihm ganz schnell abgewöhnen.

„Das mag schon sein, Hagrid", erwidere ich daher kalt, „aber es ist verboten zu kämpfen - Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Weasley und seien sie froh, dass es nicht mehr sind."

Eigentlich müsste ich auch Draco die Punkte abziehen und plötzlich steht dieser Tag in meinem ersten Jahr vor mir. Dieser Tag, als ich Lily das erste Mal sah und dann meinte, Harrys Vater unbedingt einen Wabbelbein in den Rücken jagen zu müssen ... Bekam mir nicht gut – Sirius hatte mich nur Sekunden später entwaffnet und meine Nase war am Bluten. Leech hat mich gerettet und die Gryffindors bestraft – er war der einzige, während meiner ganzen Schulzeit, der je sowas wegen mir tat.

Grundgütiger, ist das lange her, aber das ist jetzt beinahe dieselbe Situation und ich denke, ich werde auch meinem eigenen Haus die Punkte abziehen – so eine Art ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit - auch wenn ich das sicher nicht laut sagen werde ... ich habe gute Gründe dafür.

Ein paar Tage später – es sind bereits Weihnachtsferien – bin ich mal wieder nachts im Schloss unterwegs. Ich schlafe schon seit unendlich vielen Jahren schrecklich schlecht und die Anwesenheit des Jungen hat das sicher nicht verbessert. Früher konnte ich mich mit meiner Arbeit ablenken, aber jetzt schweifen meine Gedanken dauernd ab und vor meinem geistigen Auge laufen Bilder aus der Vergangenheit ab. Und wenn ich die verscheuchen kann, wirbeln immer dieselben Fragen durch meinen Kopf.

Wieviel wissen die Kids über den Stein? Haben sie mich wirklich im Verdacht, ihn stehlen zu wollen? Hat die kleine Granger wirklich versucht, mich abzufackeln und wenn ja warum? Dachte sie vielleicht, _ich_ würde Harry verfluchen? Grundgütiger ... was habe ich nur für einen Ruf bei den Kids? Und was ist das mir Quirrell? Ist er hinter dem Stein her? Aber er scheint mir nicht der Typ Mensch zu sein, dem viel an Reichtum liegt ... vielleicht sucht er aber auch nach ewigem Leben. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, nicht irgendwann sterben zu können. Nicht, dass ich recht gerne lebe, aber im Moment ist es wieder interessant geworden und das möchte ich nicht versäumen.

Doch der Gedanke in fünfhundert Jahren immer noch hier zu sein, ist einfach zu grässlich, als dass ich ihn ganz zu Ende denken wollte ... kann aber sein, dass andere das ganz anders sehen. Eine grausame, kalte, zischende Stimme schiebt sich unerwünscht in mein Bewusstsein ‚..._Unsterblichkeit._..'

Ja, er war immer hinter Unsterblichkeit her. Er – der Dunkle Lord – dessen Namen ich selbst nach all den Jahren nicht zu nennen wage. Doch was könnte er mit den Vorgängen hier im Schloss zu tun haben? Wenn er noch lebt, dann versteckt er sich sicher irgendwo - hilflos und machtlos. Ein wirklich furchtbarer Gedanken, dass er wieder an die Macht kommen könnte, wirklich entsetzlich. Und wie von selbst fasst meine rechte Hand nach meinem linken Unterarm, doch das Mal ist nicht deutlicher, als es seit jenem Tag war, als er verschwand, als Lily starb, als Harry überlebt hat. Es ist nicht ganz verschwunden, aber es ist sehr undeutlich geworden und das ist es auch jetzt noch – nun gut, selbst wenn er damit zu tun hat, ist er sicher noch nicht wirklich bereit, wiederzukehren – hoffentlich ist er das nie, doch ich fürchte, eines schlimmen Tages wird es doch so weit sein und mich schaudert – nein, schnell an etwas anderes denken – das ist zu scheußlich.

Meine Überlegungen führen mich durchs ganze Schloss und plötzlich kommt Filch auf mich zu gehastet und ruft schon von weitem: „Professor, da war jemand in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek. Ich habe eine Laterne gefunden und sie war noch heiß. Das muss einer der Schüler gewesen sein!"

„Die verbotene Abteilung?" gebe ich zurück. „Dann können sie noch nicht weit sein – schnell - suchen wir sie!" und ich laufe los.

Filch humpelt arthritisch hinter mir her. Natürlich liegt die zerbrochene Lampe immer noch in einer Petroleumlacke am Boden, doch keine Spur von einem streunenden Schüler, so sehr wir auch suchen. Wer um alles in der Welt war mitten in der Nacht hier unten? Wenn es damals zu meiner Schulzeit geschehen wäre, hätte ich sofort gewusst, wer die Schuldigen sind (wenn ich es nicht sogar selbst gewesen wäre), aber jetzt? James hatte seinen genialen Umhang, aber ich glaube nicht, dass auch der Junge einen hat und selbst wenn, was hätte er hier zu suchen? Eine weitere Frage, die ich zu meiner langen Liste von Fragen hinzufügen kann.



Noch ein Quidditch Match

Die Ferien sind vorbei und ich mache mir so meine Gedanken um das nächste Spiel. Was, wenn wieder jemand versucht den Jungen umzubringen?

Ich kann meinen Verdacht nicht laut äußern, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer es sein könnte. Aber ich habe noch eine winzige Möglichkeit, es heraus zu finden. Doch dazu muss ich alle Tribünen sehen können und das kann ich nur, wenn ich das Spiel von oben sehen kann. Das ist jedoch nur möglich, wenn ich anstelle von Madame Hooch den Schiedsrichter mache. Wie kann ich das auf die Reihe bringen? Eine einzige Möglichkeit gibt es und ich nutze sie. Ich gehe zu Dumbledore.

„Was gibt es Severus?" will er wissen, nachdem er mich in sein Büro gebeten hat.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Sir", setze ich an.

„Harry?" will er einfach wissen.

Manchmal denke ich wirklich, er kann meine Gedanken lesen.

„Ja. Beim letzten Match hat jemand seinen Besen verhext und ich konnte es gerade noch abwenden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer es war und jetzt fürchte ich, dass es die entsprechende Person erneut versuchen könnte."

„Und du hast einen Plan?"

„Habe ich. Ich möchte das nächste Spiel pfeifen. Dann kann ich alle Tribünen im Auge behalten und den Jungen schützen."

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Mach das. Doch ich werde auch anwesend sein. Gib mir ein Zeichen, wenn du etwas entdeckst und ich kümmere mich darum."

Gut, er begreift, aber der Alte hatte schon immer seine eigene Art, die Dinge zu handhaben.

„Du magst den Jungen also doch", fragt er in meine Gedanken hinein.

„Das ist so eine Sache, Sir", erwidere ich und beschließe, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich habe mir schon vor vielen Jahren geschworen, auf ihn aufzupassen, aber es ist nicht einfach für mich. Vielleicht wäre es leichter, wenn er James nicht so sehr gleichen würde."

„Du denkst immer noch an diese Dinge, Severus? Es ist doch schon so viele Jahre her. Kannst du denn nicht vergessen oder wenigstens verzeihen? Nicht mal Lily zuliebe?"

Da hat er mich erwischt.

„Ich versuche es, Sir, aber es ist so verdammt schwer. Lilys Augen in James Gesicht" - zum ersten Mal spreche ich diesen Gedanken vor einem anderen laut aus - „Bitte Sir, ich möchte nicht, dass der Junge je erfährt, dass ich in seine Mutter verliebt war."

„Von mir erfährt er das sicher nicht, aber vielleicht kommt der Tag, wenn du es ihm selbst sagen willst."

„Ich glaube nicht, Sir, wir kommen nicht besonders gut miteinander klar und das ist wohl hauptsächlich meine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut raus."

„Dann musst du damit leben, Severus. Nur du selbst kannst daran etwas ändern. Das kann keiner für dich tun", erwidert er weise.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Sir. Aber wie auch immer ich sonst zu dem Jungen stehe, ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, damit ihm nichts wirklich Schlimmes zustößt."

„Nun gut, dann sind wir wenigstens in diesem Punkt einer Meinung und das genügt mir im Augenblick."

Er entlässt mich und ich gehe gedankenverloren in meine Verliese hinunter.

Da will ich wieder fliegen, aber ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr geflogen, habe noch nicht mal mehr einen Besen. Den meinen habe ich damals verkauft, als ich kurz vor dem Verhungern war. Dann muss ich mir eben einen neuen besorgen, denn den uralten, von vielen Generationen von Schülern kaputt geflogenen Schulbesen traue ich so überhaupt nicht – viel zu schlechte Erfahrungen damit und es sind zum Teil immer noch dieselben Besen, wie der, der mich abgeworfen hat, als ich ihn fliegen wollte. Ich brauche mit Sicherheit einen neuen, doch dazu muss ich ja nur nach Hogsmeade hinunter gehen. Dort gibt es zwar keine Rennbesen, aber ein Einfacher tut es für mich schon lange – ich bin nämlich ein echt miserabler Flieger.

Das Match kommt näher und ich schleiche mich mit meinen Besen aus dem Schloss, um festzustellen, ob ich überhaupt noch fliegen kann. Ich kann es noch und es ist so herrlich wie damals, als es Hieratus mir beigebracht hat. Doch beim Gedanken an meinen lange toten Freund ist es mit dem Spaß auch schon vorbei und ich bereue es bereits, überhaupt auf diese blöde Idee gekommen zu sein. Allerdings habe ich es versprochen und so werde ich es auch tun.

Ich halte mich in der Nähe des Jungen auf, denn in einer schlaflosen Nacht kommt mir der Gedanke, dass der Möchtegernmörder nicht unbedingt auf das Spiel warten muss, um Harry etwas antun zu können. Der Junge fühlt sich sicher langsam von mir verfolgt und ist bestimmt alles andere als glücklich darüber, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Leider lässt sich kein Verdächtiger blicken.

Der Tag ist da und ich gehe mit den Mannschaften aus Gryffindor und Huffelpuff aufs Spielfeld hinaus. Ich habe ziemlich üble Laune, weil ich wieder an Hieratus denken muss und mich nicht im Geringsten darauf freue, jetzt fliegen zu müssen. Aber ich habe mir das selbst eingebrockt und muss es nun auch auslöffeln – so war es in meinem Leben schon immer – mit vielen Dingen, die ich glaubte tun zu müssen.

Ich hatte nicht mit diesen intensiven Gefühlen gerechnet (immerhin hatte ich mir zehn Jahre lang so gut wie keine Gefühle gestattet und war eigentlich der Meinung, gar keine mehr zu haben) und so überfallen sie mich einfach, ohne dass ich mich dagegen wehren kann, als ich erst mal in der Luft bin. Ich bin auf alles und jeden so sauer, dass ich dermaßen parteiisch pfeife, dass es nicht mehr schön ist. In meinem Hinterkopf steht auch irgendwie der Gedanke, dass wenn Gryffindor verliert, das mein Haus nach vorne bringt. Meine Augen schweifen über das Spielfeld und auch über die Tribünen, aber heute scheint niemand zu versuchen, Harry zu verhexen. Allerdings sehe ich mal wieder eine Rangelei auf den oberen Sitzreihen. Es sind Ron, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle und man höre und staune – Neville Longbottom.

Ich schätze, Draco hat schon wieder mal seine abfälligen Bemerkungen abgelassen und der Weasley Junge wollte sich das nicht mehr länger bieten lassen. Doch was zum Merlin brachte Longbottom dazu, wie besessen auf Crabbe und Goyle einzuprügeln? Die beiden können ihn in einem Bissen mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen und sonst hat er selbst vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst. In dem Burschen steckt wohl mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sieht und ich mache mir eine geistige Notiz, auch das im Kopf zu behalten. Ich denke, sie haben alle verdient was sie bekommen und beschließe, mich dieses Mal nicht einzumischen – ich muss das ja nicht gesehen haben – und außerdem habe ich ja immer noch ein Quidditch Spiel zu pfeifen.

Plötzlich fegt Harry auf mich zu und mich durchzuckt regelrecht eine Art Blitz, mein Magen hebt sich und mir wird schlecht. Will er sich jetzt an mir rächen? Mitten in der Luft, wo er eindeutig der Überlegene ist? Nein – er hat nur den Snatsch gesehen und er fängt ihn, lange bevor ich Gryffindor das Spiel wirklich versauen kann.

Alle landen und mein Magen macht immer noch wilde Überschläge. Magensäure steigt hoch und füllt meinen Mund. Ich spucke angewidert aus. Himmel, der Schreck sitzt mir ganz schön in den Knochen.

Dumbledore kommt auch aufs Spielfeld und gratuliert Harry zu seinem Sieg. Verdammt, irgendwie stinkt es mir gewaltig, dass sie das Spiel gewonnen haben und ich spucke nochmals aus. Mein Gesicht ist von dem saueren Geschmack verzogen und ich muss noch blasser als gewöhnlich sein. Mein Blick schweift über die Tribünen und Quirrell hat einen ebenso finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, wie ich ihn haben muss. Nein, mit dem Kerl stimmt eindeutig was nicht.

Ich will ihn unbedingt zur Rede stellen und bestelle ihn noch für denselben Abend in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich will keine Zeugen für dieses Gespräch, denn ich habe nur einen brennenden Verdacht, aber keinerlei Beweise und wenn ich die nicht habe, ist es keine gute Idee vor den falschen Leuten (insbesondere Dumbledore) mein Maul zu weit aufzureißen. Ich hatte meine zweite Chance und so würde der Alte sicher darauf bestehen, dass ich die jedem anderem auch gewähre – besonders wenn es nichts Handfestes gegen ihn zu sagen gibt.

Allerdings hindert mich das sicher nicht daran, das Meine zu tun, dass nicht wirklich etwas aus dem Runder läuft, was uns alle in Gefahr bringen könnte.

Es ist schon beinahe dunkel, als ich mich in den Wald begebe. Ich möchte nicht erkannt werden und habe mir die Kapuze meines Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen. Quirrell ist bereits dort und wartet auf mich.

„W-w-was g-g-gibt es, S-s-severus?" fragt er und stottert und stammelt schlimmer denn je – er fürchtet mich eindeutig. „W-w-warum w-w-wolltest d-du mich a-a-ausgerechnet h-h-hier t-t-treffen?"

„Oh, ich dachte nur, wir sollten das ein bisschen privat halten", gebe ich kalt und schnarrend zurück. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er weis, dass ich weis (oder wenigstens vermute), dass er hinter dem Stein der Weisen her ist. „Die Schüler brauchen nichts vom Stein der Weisen zu erfahren."

„D-d-der Stein", murmelt er sehr leise. „W-w-was s-s-soll denn m-m-mit dem Stein s-s-sein? E-e-er i-i-ist s-s-sicher d-d-dort, wo e-e-er ist, o-o-oder?"

„Hast du schon raus gefunden, wie man an Hagrids Vieh vorbei kommt?" klopfe ich auf den Busch.

„A-a-aber S-s-severus..." stammelt er und klingt noch mehr verängstigt.

Nun vielleicht kann ich ihm soviel Angst machen, dass er seinen Plan aufgibt. Es ist noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er mein Schüler war und er hat mich damals so sehr gefürchtet, wie die meisten anderen auch. Mal sehen, ob ich das auch heute ausnutzen kann.

„Du willst mich sicher nicht zum Feind haben", fahre ich ihn an und werfe ihm einen dieser brennenden Blicke zu, die sogar die Mutigesten klein werden lassen (darin habe ich jahrelange Übung) und gehe drohend noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

Wir sind zwar in etwa gleich groß, aber meine Schultern sind doppelt so breit wie die seinen und er versinkt regelrecht im Boden.

„I-i-ich weis n-n-nicht wovon d-d-du sprichst, S-s-severus", stammelt er.

„Du weist es ganz genau", fahre ich ihn an. „Du weist genau so gut wie ich, wie der Stein bewacht wird. Sprouts Teufelsschlinge, Flitwicks Schlüssel, McGonagalls Schachspiel und dein kleiner Hokuspokus. Doch ich kann warten..."

Damit meine ich, dass er sicher nicht an meinem Rätsel und den Tränken vorbei kommt, was auch immer er mit den anderen Dingen anfangen kann.

„A-a-aber i-i-ich h-h-habe doch n-n-nicht..." stottert er weiter.

Gut, ich denke das reicht, für dieses Mal habe ich ihm wohl genug Angst eingejagt, doch er soll nicht denken, dass ich es dabei belassen werde, sollte er sich weiterhin so verdächtig benehmen.

„Sehr schön", schnarre ich ihn an. „Dann werden wir wohl in Kürze ein weiteres kleines Gespräch haben. Denk genau nach und entscheide dich, wo deine Loyalität liegt."

Ich will einen dramatischen Abgang haben und werfe mir wieder meine Kapuze über den Kopf. Ich weis, dass ich wie eine übergroße Fledermaus aussehe, wenn ich mich auf die richtige Art bewege (auch das kann ich schon seit Jahren) und es macht immer wieder einen recht nachhaltigen Eindruck. Manchmal ist es auch ganz gut, wenn man einen üblen Ruf hat, jeder traut einem das Schlimmste zu und man muss nicht wirklich etwas tun – subtile Drohungen genügen häufig schon. Mit langen Schritten verlasse ich den Wald und lasse einen immer noch zitternden Quirrell hinter mir zurück. Natürlich habe ich immer noch keine Beweise, dass Quirrell wirklich hinter dem Stein her ist, aber diese Begegnung und insbesonders Quirrells Reaktionen haben mein Misstrauen nur noch angeheizt. Ich werde ihn jetzt sicher nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

**Nächtliche Wanderungen**

Wachdienst

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen habe ich eine Menge zu tun. Ich muss gleich zwei Personen im Auge behalten Quirrell und den Jungen. In mir ist nämlich auch der Verdacht aufgekeimt, dass es Quirrell war, der Harry damals verhext haben könnte. Ich kann mir zwar keinen Grund dafür vorstellen, warum er das hätte tun sollen, aber ich finde auch sonst in der ganzen Schule keinen, der dem Jungen sowas hätte antun wollen und wie gesagt, Quirrell ist mir mehr als nur verdächtig.

Gut, Harry liegt mit Draco und dessen Satelliten im Dauerclinch, wie ich damals mit seinem Vater und dessen Freunden, aber ich bezweifle, dass einer meiner drei Slytherins schon die Fähigkeit hat, einen anderen mit einer derartigen Macht zu verfluchen. Ich weis um meine eigenen Fähigkeiten, zu lange Jahre habe ich sie geübt, um nicht sicher zu sein, wieviel ich kann und kein elfjähriger Junge kommt auf so eine Art dagegen an. Es ist einfach unmöglich.

Doch auch ich muss hin und wieder schlafen, auch wenn ich es nur sehr selten wirklich kann. Als ich es doch einmal tue, erfahre ich von dem Ding, das sich der Junge genau da geleistet hat.

Als ich am nächsten Tag nämlich einen Blick auf die Stundengläser werfe, die die Punkte der Häuser zählen, sehe ich, dass Gryffindor eine Unmenge Punkte verloren hat. Im Lauf des Tages erfahre ich auch den Grund. Ich weis nicht, was Harry und die kleine Granger geritten hat, aber sie sind in der Nacht im Schloss rumgestreunt und Filch hat sie dabei erwischt. Draco weis etwas, aber er redet nicht.

Minerva klärt mich über einige Hintergründe auf, denn sie hat auch Slytherin fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Sie meint, Harry habe mit Hilfe eines unwissenden Neville Draco weisgemacht, er habe einen Drachen und Draco sei ihm nachgeschlichen. Longbottom sei auch mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss gestreunt und hätte Harry gesucht, weil er an den Drachen geglaubt habe und ihn vor Dracos Nachstellungen habe warnen wollen. Sie habe Gryffindor hundertfünfzig Punkte abgezogen und sie würde alle vier Kids nachsitzen lassen, doch sie müsse mich fragen, ob ich in Dracos Fall damit einverstanden bin.

Ich gebe ihr Recht und überlasse ihr die ganze Angelegenheit. Als ich über die Sache weiter nachdenke, komme ich auf eine recht obskure Spur. Ich weis, dass Harry mit Hagrid befreundet ist und ich weis, dass Hagrid auf jede Art von Ungeheuern steht – besonders auf Drachen. Was, wenn der auf irgendeine Weise wirklich an einen Drachen gekommen ist? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm nämlich durchaus. Und was, wenn Harry ihn dazu  
überredet hat, den Drachen an Charlie Weasley abzugeben (immerhin ist es strengstens verboten, Drachen zu halten). Charlie ist Rons Bruder und arbeitet in Rumänien mit solchen Biestern, habe ich gehört.

Verdammt, Junge, wenn das stimmt, bist du deinen Freunden genauso treu, wie es dein Vater immer war. Das ist eins der wenigen Dinge, die ich wirklich immer an den Herumtreibern geachtet habe, wie eng und stark ihre Freundschaft war. Doch diese verdammten Risiken, die der Junge einfach so eingeht.

Wie soll ich dich nur schützen, Harry, wenn du nicht selbst ein wenig auf dich achtest?

Ich beschließe, noch dichter an Harry dran zu bleiben, doch das ist nicht möglich. Ich kann weder vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame Wache schieben, noch kann ich völlig ohne Schlaf auskommen und außerdem muss ich ja auch noch meine Arbeit machen, die erledigt sich nämlich kaum von alleine. Immerhin, mein Leben ist viel aufregender geworden, seit der Junge da ist, auch wenn ich inzwischen denke, dass ein bisschen weniger Aufregung auch nicht so verkehrt wäre. Wie war das doch gleich mit dem Fluch der interessanten Zeiten?

Die Sache mit der Strafarbeit kommt auch auf die Kids zu und sie wird im Verbotenen Wald stattfinden. Hagrid sagt, dass dort etwas drinnen ist, das Einhörner tötet. Klingt verdammt gefährlich, denn Einhörner sind nicht so leicht umzubringen. Nur wenige wissen, wozu Einhornblut gut ist, aber ich habe die schwarzen Bücher meines Vaters immer noch in meinem Besitz und in einem von ihnen steht so einiges drüber geschrieben. Ich habe Einhornblut allerdings noch nie verwendet – noch nicht mal für die Tränke, die ich damals für den Dunklen Lord gebraut habe.

Einhornblut gewährt eine Art Pseudounsterblichkeit, auch wenn man sich dadurch selbst verdammt. Es zu trinken hält den Tod von einem ab, selbst wenn er bereits seine eiskalte Hand nach einem ausstreckt. Doch der erste Tropfen, der einem über die Lippen kommt, verdammt die Seele des Trinkenden auf ewig dazu ein halbes Leben zu führen. Aber was, wenn dieser jemand nur auf etwas anderes wartet – etwas, wie den Stein der Weisen, der von sich aus Unsterblichkeit gewährt?

Verdammt, was ist nur an unserer Schule los? Es kann doch nicht sein, dass der Dunkle Lord im Verbotenen Wald lauert, oder? Grundgütiger, das kann einfach nicht sein. Und der Junge soll auch noch dort hin. Verdammt Hagrid, pass blos auf ihn auf, denn in diesem Fall sind mir die Hände gebunden, weil ich McGonagall freie Hand gegeben habe. Wobei ich ohnehin nichts zum Thema Harry zu sagen gehabt hätte. Ich bin verflixt nervös und mache mir grenzenlose Sorgen um den Jungen. Unruhig laufe ich in meinem Büro hin und her. Meine Arbeit stapelt sich zwar und es wäre wirklich angebracht, dass ich mich darum kümmere, doch heute habe ich keinen Nerv dafür – ich habe es versucht – vergeblich.

Einen Aufsatz habe ich fünfmal gelesen, ohne zu begreifen, was Percy Weasley (von ihm stammt das Machwerk) da eigentlich über den Vielsafttrank geschrieben hat. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass Percy ein schrecklicher Langweiler ist (was zwar stimmt, aber in einem Aufsatz über Zaubertränke spielt das keine große Rolle) oder sich unklar ausgedrückt hätte (hat er nicht, auch wenn er entsetzlich langatmig in seinen Ausführungen ist) - Es ist einfach so, dass meine Gedanken ganz wo anders sind.

‚_Verdammt, Severus'_, murmle ich mir zu, ‚_dann geh! Geh rauf in dieses verflixte Zimmer und schau aufs Gelände hinunter oder folge ihnen heimlich in den Wald_.'

Hin- und hergerissen laufe ich weiter mit langen Schritten in meinem Büro auf und ab. Gut, dass mich hier keiner sehen kann. Man hätte bestimmt gedacht, die ‚alte Fledermaus' (ja, ich kenne jeden einzelnen der vielen Schimpfnamen mit denen mich die Kids so ab und an bedenken) ist jetzt plötzlich völlig durchgeknallt.

In den Wald will ich nicht, denn das hätte so ausgesehen, als würde ich Hagrid nicht trauen oder schlimmer noch, ich hätte eigene – mit Sicherheit finstere - Pläne, doch das Zimmer ... _Verdammt_ ... das muss gehen!

Ich gebe meinem Impuls nach und eile in diesen geheimen Raum hinauf, der eine so gute Aussicht auf den Wald gewährt. Ich bin zu unruhig, um mich auf die Fensterbank zu setzen und so starre ich einfach im Stehen in die Nacht hinaus. Viel ist anfangs nicht zu sehen, doch dann erscheint Filch dort unten und er bringt die vier Kids zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter.

Nicht, dass er sich beeilen würde. So wie ich ihn kenne, nutzt er die günstige Gelegenheit, den Kids soviel Angst zu machen, dass sie sich beinahe in die Hosen pissen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Junge sich nicht davon beeindrucken lässt. Das Letzte, was er dort unten im Wald brauchen kann, ist, dass er vor jedem Schatten zusammenzuckt. Wie es aussieht, ist er wirklich wenig beeindruckt von Filchs Vortag, aber die anderen Kids zittern furchtsam – besonders Neville. Einen Augenblick lang tut er mir schrecklich leid, doch das hält nicht lange an, denn Harry ist im Moment viel wichtiger.

Filch übergibt die Kids an Hagrid und der führt sie zum Wald. Mit einiger Befriedigung sehe ich, dass der nach seiner riesigen Armbrust greift, die an einem Baum gelehnt hat. Gut, dann nimmt er die Sache also ernst. Ich sehe, wie die Zauberstäbe der Kids zuerst grüne und dann rote Funken sprühen. Er hat ihnen also gezeigt, wie sie im Notfall auf sich aufmerksam machen können. Dann verschwinden alle im Wald.

Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, als ich sehe, dass Hagrid den Jungen in seiner Nähe behält. Wenn er ihn dort drinnen nicht schützen kann, dann kann es keiner. Hagrid mag zwar keine große Ahnung von Magie haben, aber alleine seine immense Körpergröße bringt die Meisten dazu, dass sie es sich zweimal überlegen, ob sie sich mit ihm anlegen wollen – außerdem glaube ich zu wissen, dass er gegen die meisten Flüche nahezu immun ist, denn er ist ein Halbriese, was nicht viele wissen, doch mir ist es bekannt.

Weiter beobachte ich beinahe reglos den Wald. Plötzlich sehe ich rote Funken über den Baumwipfeln und mein Herz krampft sich zusammen. Irgendwer braucht dringend Hilfe. Beinahe gebe ich dem Impuls nach, einfach hinunter ins Gelände zu rennen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig fällt mir ein, dass es wohl kaum Harry gewesen sein kann, denn der ist ja schon bei Hagrid. Es muss der überängstliche Neville Longbottom gewesen sein.

Der Wald steht schweigend, still und geheimnisvoll vor meinen Augen und keine auch noch so kleine Bewegung sagt mir, was dort unten vor sich geht. Ich heiße mich einen Feigling, weil es mir wichtiger war, was Hagrid oder sonst wer von mir denkt, als dass ich höchstpersönlich auf den Jungen aufpasse und presse meine Nase an der Scheibe platt, versuche die Dunkelheit mit meinen Augen zu durchdringen. Ich habe noch immer meine Nachtaugen und die Nacht ist für mich eigentlich hell, aber wo es nichts zu sehen gibt, kann ich eben auch nichts sehen.

Ich werde noch nervöser und muss dringend pinkeln, aber ich verkneife es mir, denn ich will keinen Augenblick lang das Gelände dort unten aus den Augen verlieren. Es dauert fast eine Stunde, bis Hagrid mit den Kids wieder bei seiner Hütte auftaucht.

Dem Himmel sei Dank, es sieht so aus, als sei nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Mit einen tiefen Aufatmen kehre ich in meine Verliese zurück und kann tatsächlich ein paar Stunden lang schlafen.

Doch am nächsten Morgen erfahre ich in einem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Draco und seinen dämlichen Bodygards Dinge, die mir die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen – auch wenn mir das sicher mal wieder keiner anmerkt – zulange habe ich Übung darin, ungerührt auszusehen. Verdammt, ich hätte wirklich dort unten sein sollen, denn der Junge ist nur durch unverschämtes Glück in der letzten Nacht dort lebend wieder raus gekommen.

Hagrid hatte die vier Kids in zwei Gruppen getrennt und Draco war mit Neville und Hagrids Saurüden Fang losgezogen und Hagrid mit Harry und der kleinen Granger. Doch dann hatte Draco Neville erschreckt (alle drei gackern wie die Blöden über diesen Teil der Story) und der hatte die roten Funken versprüht, die ich gesehen hatte. Dieser dämliche, kleine Mistkerl, so eine Situation ist echt nicht die richtige Gelegenheit für dumme, kindische Scherze. Hagrid schickte ihn dann mit Harry weiter und nahm den furchtsamen Neville zu sich.

Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass Harry mit Draco in diesem Wald war, lässt mir den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen, doch kommt noch schlimmer. Er, Draco, sei mit Harry weiter dem silbrigen Einhornblut gefolgt, wie Hagrid sie angewiesen hätte. Harry habe vor Angst gezittert und er, Draco, habe ihn beschützen müssen (ich glaube eher, dass es umgekehrt war und dass er nur vor seinen Kumpels schrecklich angibt – ich kenne die Malfoys nur zu gut und die sind vieles, aber besondere Tapferkeit gehört nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften). Dann wären sie auf eine Lichtung gekommen und dort habe sich ein unheimlicher Schatten über ein lebloses Etwas gebeugt. Da habe er es für besser gehalten, Hagrid zu holen (ich persönlich denke, dass er völlig kopflos einfach davon gerannt ist und Harry bei diesem Grauen alleine gelassen hat, der feige, großmäulige Bastard).

Er hätte Hagrid auch gefunden und ihn dann zu der Lichtung geführt, wo sich das gesuchte Einhorn befunden habe – tot.

Nette Story, aber von Hagrid erfahre ich mehr von der Wahrheit, als ich ihn beim Frühstück - sehr beiläufig und einem nicht wirklich interessierten Tonfall (sowas kann ich echt gut, aber wer mich kennt, weis, dass ich erst gar kein Gespräch anfange, wenn ich kein Interesse habe – es kennt mich nur keiner so gut) - danach frage.

„Woast, Severus", meint er. „I hob gmoant, dass da Draco an Harry ned so schnell aus da Rua bringt, wia an Neville und i hob aa ned denkt, dass as echt g´fährlich wern kanntad. Aba was ma da Firenze vazählt hod, war des gestan ganz schee knapp. Do is wos im Woid, wos as Bluad vo dene Einhörna sauft und ea woas ned g´wiss, wos des sei kannt. Ea moant, es kunntad da Du-woast-scho-Wea sei, aba wos tadad dea in unsam Woid toa? I denk, da Firenze spinnt a weng."

Ich starre ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Zentauren wissen gewöhnlich, was sich so alles in ihrem Wald aufhält und neigen nicht dazu zu spinnen (auch wenn sie ziemlich esoterische Sternenkucker sind), also beschließe ich, so schnell wie nur möglich nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade von dem Gedanken erbaut bin, möglicher Weise dem Dunklen Lord wieder zu begegnen, ist die Sicherheit des Jungen wichtiger.

Allerdings muss dieser Abstecher bis nach den Prüfungen warten, denn es gibt zuviel vorzubereiten und zu bedenken, schließlich kann ich nicht jedes Jahr dieselben Fragen stellen. Es würde sich unter den Kids verdammt schnell rum sprechen, denn so dämlich sind die nun auch wieder nicht, dass ihnen sowas nicht auffallen würde. Andererseits muss ich einen guten Querschnitt aus dem Stoff des Jahres abfragen, um die Fortschritte meiner Schüler zu kontrollieren und so muss ich mir jedes Jahr neue Prüfungen ausdenken.

Außerdem gibt es im fünften und im siebten Jahr Prüfungen, die vom Ministerium gestellt werden und es wäre für mich schon verflixt peinlich, wenn alle meine Schüler durchfallen würden, weil ich ihnen zu wenig oder das Falsche beigebracht habe. In gewisser Weise ist es auch eine Frage meines Stolzes, meine Arbeit gut zu erledigen. Also muss der Verbotene Wald warten, bis die Prüfungen vorbei sind. Ich hoffe nur, dass es dann noch früh genug dafür ist, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl.



Suche im Verbotenen Wald

Die Prüfungen sind endlich vorbei und ich werde heute Nacht im Wald nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Fähigkeiten genügen, sollte der Dunkle Lord wirklich dort sein. Mit jedem anderen Zauberer – außer vielleicht Dumbledore – würde ich auf die eine oder andere Art fertig werden. Doch der Dunkle Lord? Ich weis nicht so recht – echt nicht. Wie auch immer, es ist einfach meine Pflicht, mich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern.

Gedankenverloren fege ich durch die Gänge der Schule und plane eine Strategie, da fallen meine Augen auf das mir leider nur zu bekannte Trio – ein richtiges Dreamteam, diese drei. Verdammt, was hecken die nur jetzt schon wieder aus?_ Himmel, Junge, bau jetzt blos keinen Mist. Das Jahr ist beinahe vorbei und bei deinen Verwandten bist du sicher_. Sie murmeln nämlich etwas von wegen _heute Nacht_ und _Dumbledore sei nicht_ da und _sie müssten es einfach tun_. Ich weis nicht so genau, von was sie da eigentlich reden, aber ich halte es für besser, ihnen einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen, dass sie heute Nacht bestimmt nichts anderes tun werden, als sicher und brav in ihren Betten zu liegen und zu schlafen.

Ich schleiche mich auf leisen Sohlen hinter ihnen an (kann ich auch verdammt gut – jahrelange Übung. Erst bei den Herumtreibern und später als meiner Eigenschaft als Todesser, wenn ich mich mal wieder unsichtbar machen musste, um nicht aufgefordert zu werden, zu foltern und zu töten, jetzt verwende ich es, um Schüler mal wieder einen Heidenschrecken einzujagen, wenn ich es für nötig halte ) und sage dann gefährlich weich:

„Guten Tag!"

Sie zucken zusammen und sehen mal wieder schrecklich schuldbewusst aus. Ich versuche ein freundliches Lächeln, aber ich fürchte, es gerät mir zur hämischen Grimasse. Ich kann einfach nicht freundlich zu diesen grünen Augen sein, die mich schon wieder mal so vorwurfsvoll ansehen und ein Lächeln ist schon die längste Zeit etwas absolut Unbekanntes in meinem Gesicht. Ich weis nicht wirklich, wie ich meine Züge dazu bringen sollte eins zu formen.

„Ihr solltet an einem so schönen Tag wirklich draußen sein", fahre ich fort. Die Sonne scheint, die Prüfungen sind vorbei - also, was suchen die hier drinnen? „Man könnte denken, ihr plant eine Verschwörung oder etwas Verbotenes", meine ich weiter und denke, ich sollte ihnen wirklich einen Schuss vor den Bug geben, um sie vor gefährlichen Abenteuern zurück zu halten. „Ich denke, ihr könnt es euch nicht leisten, dass Gryffindor weitere Punkte verliert."

Eine deutliche Drohung. Der Junge stammelt etwas von wegen, er wolle doch nur, aber ich lasse ihn erst gar nicht ausreden. Er muss heute einfach sicher in seinem Bett bleiben, denn etwas drängt mich außerordentlich, heute wirklich den Verbotenen Wald aufzusuchen, etwas drängt mich zur Eile, als wäre das heute meine letzte Chance. Also eine noch schärfere Drohung.

„Seien sie gewarnt, Potter", fauche ich und gebe mir nun keine Mühe mehr, freundlich zu sein. Es ist auch viel einfacher zu drohen, als an den Verstand von Kids zu appellieren. Manchmal denke ich, Filch hat Recht und sie verstehen wirklich keine andere Sprache. „Noch ein nächtlicher Alleingang und ich sorge höchstpersönlich dafür, dass sie von der Schule fliegen - Einen guten Tag noch."

So eine leere Drohung. Dumbledore würde alle Regeln bis zum Brechpunkt verbiegen, nur um den Jungen hier an der Schule zu behalten. Ich kenne den genauen Grund nicht, aber ich denke, es muss schon ein sehr guter sein. Immerhin war der Junge schon mal der Niedergang des Dunklen Lords und vielleicht denkt der Alte, der Junge könne es nochmals schaffen, sollte dieser wieder auftauchen.

Ich fege mit beeindruckenden, raumgreifenden Bewegungen ins Lehrerzimmer und hoffe, dass ich furchterregend genug aussehe, dass sie wirklich in ihrem Turm bleiben. Flitwick hält sich dort auf und er plaudert freundlich ein paar Takte mit mir.

Er ist immer sehr nett, aber seine Freundlichkeit ist auch sehr unverbindlich. Ich mag den winzigen, fröhlichen Alten eigentlich recht gern, aber Freunde sind wir keine. Ich denke, es trennen uns einfach zu viele Jahre und immerhin war er damals auch einer meiner Lehrer und kannte mich somit schon als Junge.

Ich bin wieder ziemlich nervös und will lieber in mein Büro hinunter. Vielleicht kann ich noch ein paar Prüfungen korrigieren, damit die Zeit bis zum Abend schneller vergeht und ich muss bis zum Abend warten, denn ich fürchte, am Tag würde ich gar nichts im Verbotenen Wald finden – manche Geschöpfe – so auch ich - bevorzugen die Nacht.

Die kleine Granger lungert vor dem Lehrerzimmer herum und ich fauche sie an, was sie hier will. Sie zuckt zusammen, aber sie scheint nicht besonders beeindruckt von meiner schlechten Laune zu sein. Sie wird nur knallrot und stammelt etwas davon, sie wolle mit Professor Flitwick sprechen. Nun, wenn sie das will, dann soll sie das auch tun. Ich rufe ihn heraus und fege in Richtung meiner Verließe davon.

_Himmel, wenn doch nur schon bald Abend wäre!_

Ich bin ziemlich unkonzentriert bei meinen Korrekturen und ich fürchte, ich werde alles nochmal machen müssen, wenn ich meinen Verstand wieder dort habe, wo er hingehört, aber wenigstens vergeht die Zeit.

Als es dunkel wird, mache ich mich in den Wald auf. Schon am Rand sehe ich die getrockneten silbrigen Blutspuren, denen die Kids vor einigen Tagen gefolgt sind. Ich weis nicht so genau, was ich eigentlich zu finden hoffe. Am liebsten wäre es mir vielleicht, gar nichts zu finden und damit sicher zu sein, dass dem Jungen keine Gefahr droht. Doch leider bin ich mir sicher, dass etwas dort drinnen sein muss. Immerhin _wurden_ Einhörner getötet und Zentauren wissen gewöhnlich genau, was sie sehen und neigen auch nicht zu Halluzinationen.

Die Blutspur führt tief in den Wald hinein und ich folge ihr. Sie lenkt mich zu der Quelle, die ich nur zu gut kenne. Eine größere, eingetrocknete Blutlache zeigt mir, wo das tote Einhorn gelegen haben muss. Hagrid hat es wohl weggebracht. Ich sehe auch die Fußspuren, die hierher führen. Die riesigen von Hagrid, Hufspuren von einem Zentauren (die vorderen sind tiefer, als die eines Einhorns oder Pferdes, weil er ja einen schwereren Vorderleib hat). Zwei unterschiedliche kleinere Spuren, von denen ein paar sehr schnell von der Lichtung wegzuführen scheinen (Draco). Die anderen verlieren sich recht plötzlich (Harry) im Nichts und werden von Zentaurenabdrücken abgelöst. Einer von ihnen (ich vermute, es war Firenze, von dem Hagrid gesprochen hat), muss den Jungen von hier weggebracht haben.

Doch es sind die Spuren direkt neben und in der Blutlache, die mich wirklich interessieren. Sie sind eigenartig schmal und verwischt und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich von einem menschlichen Wesen stammen. Es sieht beinahe aus, als habe diese Person Anlauf genommen und hätte dann abgehoben. Doch wer ist schon in der Lage, ohne Besen zu fliegen?

Die Wischer am Boden führen zu der Stelle, wo der Zentaur wohl den Jungen aufgehoben hat. Doch dort enden sie und wer auch immer es war, muss wohl davon geflogen sein. Verdammt, ich bin nicht in der Lage, Spuren durch die Luft zu verfolgen.

Ich streife weiter durch den Wald, doch ich finde keine fremden Spuren mehr. Ich höre nur ein Knacken in den Zweigen und weis, dass ich wohl von den Zentauren beobachtet werde, aber sie lassen sich nicht blicken. Sie mögen Menschen in ihrem Wald nicht besonders, aber mich haben sie immer in Ruhe gelassen. Es ist ein recht labiles Gleichgewicht, aber solange ich sie nicht belästige, haben sie wohl nicht allzu viel gegen meine Anwesenheit einzuwenden und ich war schon oft hier, um Zutaten für meine Zaubertränke zu sammeln, sie haben mich nie dabei gestört.

Auf einer anderen Lichtung sehe ich ein paar The-strals. Gewöhnlich ziehen diese – nun - _Drachenpferde_ – wäre wohl eine gute Bezeichnung für sie – die Kutschen von Hogwarts. So weit ich weis, hat Hagrid die einzige zahme Herde in England, doch das ist nicht so sicher. Nicht jeder kann diese Wesen sehen, nur Leute, die schon mal einen Toten gesehen haben und da ich mehr als nur einen gesehen habe, sind diese Wesen für mich sichtbar. Ich fürchte sie nicht und wenn sie hier in aller Ruhe ihre Jagdbeute fressen, kann hier auch nichts Gefährliches sein, was hier nicht hergehört. Sie sind nicht besonders furchtsam und wissen sich durchaus ihrer Haut zu wehren, aber etwas Fremdes würde sie dann dennoch unruhig und nervös machen.

Ich suche fast die ganze Nacht den Wald ab und meide nur die Orte, vor denen mich Hagrid schon vor Jahren gewarnt hat (ich weis nicht warum oder was sich dort befinden könnte, aber ich respektiere seine Gründe, wenn er ein Wesen für gefährlich hält, dann ist es das mit Sicherheit und zwar sehr!) aber ich kann nichts Verdächtiges finden.

Als ich unverrichteter Dinge ins Schloss zurückkehre, hat bereits ein anderer alles erledigt, was zu erledigen war und ich muss die elende Erfahrung machen, dass ich jämmerlich versagt habe und dass ich wohl doch keinen so nachhaltigen Eindruck beim Dreamteam hinterlassen habe, wie ich es wollte.

Dumbledore erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte. Der Junge liegt nämlich bewusstlos im Krankenflügel und ich will unbedingt wissen, wie es dazu kam.



Die Rettung des Steins

„Setz dich, Severus", sagt der Alte, als ich ihn in seinem Büro aufsuche, um Näheres zu erfahren.

Ich bin so voll durch den Wind, dass ich seiner Aufforderung zuerst gar nicht nachkomme.

„Severus, wo warst du? Der Junge war unten beim Stein und ist Voldemort begegnet."

Ich zucke zusammen und nicht nur, weil ich den Namen fürchte. _Grundgütiger_! Harry war beim Stein und dort war auch der Dunkle Lord und ich? Ich suche diesen dämlichen Wald nach einem Phantom ab!

„Wie ... was ... was ist geschehen?" stammle ich und sinke nun doch in den Stuhl.

„Die Kinder hatten dich im Verdacht, dass du zum Stein willst und dass du ihn für Voldemort willst. Sie haben versucht, mich zu warnen, doch ich war auf dem Weg nach London, denn eine eilige Eule vom Ministerium war gekommen und die gute Minerva wollte ihnen nicht glauben, dass der Stein in Gefahr sein könnte. Keine Sorge, die drei waren so freundlich, dich nicht vor ihr anzuschwärzen und ich weis natürlich, dass du nichts damit zu tun hast.

Es war Professor Quirrell und keiner von uns hat das ganze Jahr über bemerkt, dass Lord Voldemort ihn besetzt hatte. Manchmal sind wir wirklich zu gutgläubige Narren."

Er seufzt schwer.

„Ich hatte ihn im Verdacht", murmle ich, „aber ich hatte keine Beweise und vom Dunklen Lord habe ich nichts geahnt, wenigstens nicht in dieser Art. Ich dachte, er habe sich irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald verborgen und dort habe ich ihn letzte Nacht auch gesucht."

„Aber du hast ihn nicht gefunden, nicht wahr?" fährt Dumbledore fort. „Wie solltest du auch. Voldemort war unten beim Stein und wenn die drei Kinder nicht unter Missachtung sämtlicher Regeln dorthin gegangen wären, dann hätte er jetzt auch den Stein.

Ich kenne die ganze Geschichte nur aus dem Spiegel von Erised, den ich als letztes Hindernis dort unten platziert hatte. Man kann ihn auch dazu benutzen, Ereignisse in seiner Nähe zu verifizieren."

„Was haben die Kids getan?" hauche ich atemlos.

„Sie sind an Fluffy vorbeigekommen, da Quirrell dort eine Harfe platziert hatte und sie eine Flöte hatten, um den dreiköpfigen Hund zu besänftigen. Dann sind sie einfach durch die Falltür hinunter gesprungen."

„Aber die Teufelsschlinge von Professor Sprout?" fahre ich überrascht dazwischen. „Die hätte sie doch aufhalten müssen und mehr!"

„Die kleine Miss Granger ist wirklich eine brillante junge Hexe", erzählt er weiter. „Ihr fiel ein, wie man damit fertig wird. Es ist Sonnenlicht, was diese Pflanze fürchtet und das Mädchen konnte es rufen, so sind alle drei weiter gekommen."

„Flitwicks fliegende Schlüssel", murmle ich nachdenklich und wundere mich mal wieder, was Kids nicht so alles bewegen können, wenn sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben.

„Ja, das war wirklich ein großartiges Flugkunststück, das die Kinder da abgeliefert haben. Harry hatte den richtigen Schlüssel in wenigen Minuten. Nun ja, er ist immerhin der jüngste Sucher seit Menschengedenken."

„Und ich dachte, man würde Stunden brauchen, um das Ding auch nur zu sehen", brumme ich und frage mich einen Augenblick lang, ob ich meinen Kopf nur dazu habe, dass mein Zauberhut (den ich so gut wie nie trage – ich weis noch nicht mal, wo ich das Ding überhaupt gelassen habe, wenn ich darüber nachdenke) nicht direkt auf meinem Hals sitzt.

„Ja", erwidert Dumbledore nur. „Das hätte ich auch gedacht, doch es war anders. Die drei Kinder kamen an Minervas Schachspiel und ich hätte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie das aufhalten würde. Doch der junge Weasley ist ein Schachspieler, wie ich ihn seit vielen, seit sehr vielen Jahren, nicht mehr gesehen habe.

Er hat das Spiel auf eine wirklich brillante Weise gewonnen, doch es hat ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt und die beiden anderen mussten allein weiter."

„Quirrells Troll", unterbreche ich ihn aufgeregt.

Grundgütiger, sie sind mit dem im Klo fertig geworden, aber dieses Glück können sie doch nicht nochmal gehabt haben.

„Ja, der Troll", erzählt Dumbledore weiter. „Doch um den hatte sich Quirrell bereits selbst gekümmert. Er war es wohl auch, dem wir den an Halloween zu verdanken hatten."

„Dachte ich´s mir doch", platze ich heraus und schlage mit der Faust in meine andere Hand.

„Du hattest also schon das ganze Jahr so deinen Verdacht, oder Severus?"

„Ja, Sir, aber keinerlei Beweise. Darum habe ich auch geschwiegen. Ich habe befürchtet, sie würden glauben, ich würde nur einen Lehrer der Verteidigungskünste in Misskredit bringen wollen, weil ich den Job selbst will, wie sie schon seit Jahren wissen."

„Und ich werde ihn dir nicht geben, Severus. Bleib du bei deinen Tränken, das ist das, was du am besten kannst, besser als die meisten anderen – immerhin bist du der jüngste Trankmeister von ganz England.

Allerdings solltest du in Zukunft vielleicht über solche Dinge doch mit mir reden, denn ich weis, wie gut deine Beobachtungsgabe ist und ich schätze deinen brillanten Verstand" – Ich brumme nur unbestimmt und nicke – „Nun, weiter mit der Geschichte. Das nächste Hindernis _waren_ deine Tränke und dein hübsches, kleines Rätsel."

„Hat sie wohl auch nicht allzu lange aufgehalten, oder? Und ich dachte, Logik sei das, was die meisten Zauberer aufhalten kann. Die meisten von unserer Art haben nämlich nicht allzu viel davon."

Der Alte kichert in sich hinein.

„Da könntest du Recht haben, Severus, aber Hermine ist muggelstämmig und sie besitzt jede Menge davon. Sie hat keine drei Minuten gebraucht, um dein – wirklich sehr kniffliges - Rätsel zu lösen."

Ich muss wohl wirklich verdammt dämlich aus meiner Robe schauen, denn Dumbledore lacht noch stärker in sich hinein.

„Ja, sie ist wirklich außerordentlich schlau, die kleine Miss Granger. Nun, es war nur noch ein kleiner Schluck in dieser Flasche, die durchs schwarze Feuer führte und so hat Harry Hermine zurückgeschickt, dass sie Ron in Sicherheit bringt und sie mir dann eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Dann hat er sich der letzten Herausforderung ganz alleine gestellt.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er immer noch der Meinung, du seist es, hinter dem er her ist. Du kannst dir seine Überraschung vorstellen, als er Quirrell dort unten vor dem Spiegel von Erised vorfand."

Ich kann nur noch überrascht aufkeuchen. Grundgütiger und da dachte ich, der Junge sei nur ein Angeber, wie es sein Vater war, aber dazu gehört eine Menge Mut, wenn er geglaubt hat, dass er sich mir wird stellen müssen. Verdammt, schließlich habe ich ihn das ganze Jahr bis zum geht nicht mehr schikaniert und ich weis, dass er mich durchaus fürchtet. Doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, war auch James Potter nicht nur ein Angeber, sein überhöhtes Selbstwertgefühl hatte durchaus eine reale Grundlage und Lily hatte immer mehr als nur außerordentlichen Mut – der Junge ist auch ihr Sohn und hat mit Sicherheit mehr von ihr geerbt als nur diese verflixten grünen Augen. Dumbledore lässt mich meinen Gedanken zu Ende denken, dann fährt er fort.

„Nun, ich hatte den Stein im Spiegel verborgen und zwar dergestalt, dass nur jemand seiner habhaft werden konnte, der ihn zwar finden, aber nicht benutzen wollte. Quirrell und mit ihm Lord Voldemort wollten ihn nur zu dringend benutzen, doch Harry wollte den Stein genau davor schützen und so gab der Spiegel diesen für den Jungen frei.

Wie gerade dir bekannt sein dürfte, weis der Dunkle Lord so gut wie immer, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder lügt und so wusste er auch, dass Harry ihn anlog, als dieser behauptete, er habe den Stein nicht. Er offenbarte sich dem Jungen. Ich weis nicht, wieviel Angst Harry hatte, aber er gab nicht auf und händigte den Stein auch nicht aus. Voldemort hatte Quirrell besetzt, ja, aber nicht nur als eine Art Geistwesen, sondern in einer – nun – _körperlichen_ – Form. Sein Gesicht wuchs dem guten Quirrell aus dem Hinterkopf."

Diese wirklich perverse Vorstellung bringt mich gleichzeitig zum Keuchen und zum Würgen.

„Ja", sagt der Alte zu dieser Reaktion. „So ging es mir auch, als ich das im Spiegel sah. Doch Harry wurde irgendwie mit dieser abscheulichen Realität fertig und dann rettete ihn wohl dasselbe, das ihn auch schon beim ersten Mal gerettet hat – vermute ich.

_Die Liebe seiner Mutter_.

Quirrell, besetzt von Voldemort und vergiftet mit dessen Begierden und dessen Hass, konnte Harrys blose Haut nicht berühren. Die Liebe besiegte den Hass und die Gier und der Junge verstand sehr schnell, dass er eine ausgezeichnete Waffe gegen seinen Feind hatte.

Er hat mit seinen bloßen Händen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - Voldemort aus Quirrell vertrieben. Der Dunkle Lord musste fliehen und ließ Quirrell so gut wie tot zurück. Der arme Kerl, aber als ich dazukam, war es bereits zu spät, noch etwas für ihn zu tun. Ich konnte nur noch in Erfahrung bringen, dass er bei seinen Reisen in Albanien über Voldemort gestolpert war und der ihn – nun – _übernahm_.

Als Quirrell darin versagte, den Stein bei Gringotts zu stehlen, hat Voldemort ihn völlig in Besitz genommen und hat ihn schließlich sterbend zurückgelassen, als er den Stein nicht bekommen konnte. Harry hatte den Stein verteidigt und war dann in Ohnmacht gefallen. So fand ich ihn und sorgte natürlich umgehend dafür, dass er im Krankenflügel untergebracht wurde."

„Großer Gott!" kann ich nur noch entsetzt keuchen. „Ach Himmel Sir, das habe ich aber wirklich gründlich versiebt und ich hatte doch versprochen, den Jungen zu schützen."

„Du kannst keinen schützen, Severus, der seine eigenen Pläne hat und das war mir von vorne herein klar. Mir war auch klar, dass wenn der Junge auch nur das Geringste von seinen Eltern geerbt hat, er die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen wird. Ich habe mich das ganze Jahr bemüht, ihm das nötige Rüstzeug dafür zu geben.

Ich hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es jetzt schon mit Voldemort persönlich zu tun bekommt. Doch er hat erneut gesiegt, Severus, er hat erneut gesiegt und ist wohl stärker aus dieser Konfrontation hervorgegangen, als er es vorher war. Immerhin weis er jetzt, dass er siegen kann..."

Plötzlich verstummt er, als hätte er zuviel gesagt. Doch mit dem, was er mir erzählt hat, hat er mir bereits genug zu denken gegeben.

„Dich trifft keinerlei Schuld, Severus, du wolltest ja für seine Sicherheit sorgen und hättest dich dafür sogar Voldemort im Verbotenen Wald gestellt. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass dieser bereits im Schloss war, bereit den Stein in Besitz zu nehmen?"

„Was ist mit dem Stein geschehen?" will ich wissen.

„Ich habe mit Nicholas gesprochen und wir sind übereingekommen, ihn zu zerstören. Wir sind uns einig, dass wir ein solches Risiko nicht nochmal eingehen werden", erwidert er ruhig.

Ich nicke zustimmend. Ja, das ist wohl besser so.

„Ich werde den Jungen ein wenig über deine Rolle bei dieser Angelegenheit aufklären", fährt er fort.

„Bitte, Sir", platze ich heraus. „Ich ... nun ... ich möchte nicht, dass er zu viel erfährt ... Ich ... ich weis selbst nicht genau, wie ich zu ihm stehe. Ich will ihn schützen ja, aber ich mag ihn nicht besonders und ich fürchte, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit – ich bin wohl nicht unschuldig daran, dass er mich nicht ausstehen kann. Ich will nicht, dass er mich ... nun ... äh ... für etwas hält ... hmmm ... das ich nicht bin ... nicht wirklich jedenfalls ... meine ich..."

„Schon gut. Ich werde einfach sagen, James habe dir vor Jahren mal das Leben gerettet und du hättest dich dafür revangieren wollen, damit du James in Ruhe weiter hassen kannst."

Das liegt fast schon zu nahe an der Wahrheit und ich zucke zusammen. Verdammt, der Alte kennt mich einfach zu gut.

„Gut, Sir, aber bitte nichts davon, dass ich in seine Mutter verliebt war."

„Das habe ich dir bereits versprochen und ich werde dieses Versprechen halten, doch ich hoffe immer noch, dass du es ihm eines Tages selbst sagen wirst."

Ich werfe ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu und denke nicht, dass dieser Tag je kommen wird, aber es sieht so aus, als würde es der Alte besser wissen ... er weis es leider nur zu oft besser. Doch dieses Mal hoffe ich aus ganzem Herzen, dass ich dieses Geheimnis für mich behalten kann. Außer Dumbledore weis nämlich keiner mehr davon und ich will auch nicht, dass es jemand anderes weis – das wäre mir mehr als nur peinlich.

„Danke, Sir", murmle ich und verabschiede mich von dem Alten.



Jahresende

Irgendwie bin ich ein bisschen sauer auf den Jungen, auch wenn ich unendlich froh bin, dass ihn sein Leichtsinn nicht umgebracht hat. Ich bin wohl auch sauer auf mich selbst, denn es wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen, den Stein zu schützen und nicht die eines elfjährigen, närrischen Jungen, der dazu neigt, sich selbst zu überschätzen.

Gut, ich muss zugeben, ich beneide ihn um seine beiden Freunde und in gewisser Weise ist es fast wieder so, als ob die Herumtreiber erneut an der Schule wären und das stinkt mir ziemlich, vielleicht auch, weil ich nie solche Freunde hatte, auf die ich mich bis ins Letzte hätte verlassen können. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte ich sie auch nur nicht, weil ich wohl selbst kein solcher Freund sein kann – und alleine dieser Gedanke ist bitter.

Diese Aktion des Jungen macht mir ziemlich eindringlich klar, was für eine unzureichende Person – menschlich gesehen – ich eigentlich bin und das macht mich noch saurer. Er ist mit diesem tolldreisten Ding durchgekommen und wird von allen Seiten gelobt werden. Ich fürchte, das wird ihn so aufgeblasen werden lassen, wie es sein Vater war.

Doch er ist auch Lilys Sohn und die war immer eine sehr anständige Person. Doch wieviel hat Harry von ihr geerbt und was hat er von James? Er gleicht äußerlich nun mal so unglaublich seinem Vater, doch in wie weit tut er das auch in seinem Inneren? Ich weis es nicht. Ich kenne ihn jetzt seit fast einem Jahr, aber von seinem Wesen weis ich nicht viel. Ich habe mir wohl zu wenig Mühe gegeben, es kennen zu lernen, aber dabei bin ich mir wohl selbst im Weg. Ich wage es einfach nicht, diesen grünen Augen emotional zu nahe zu kommen.

Ach Lily, warum konnte es nicht anders sein? Warum bin ich nur so ein Idiot gewesen und habe dich damals so sehr beleidigt? Vielleicht wenn ... vielleicht...

_Aber lass das, Severus, deine Elfe ist seit über zehn Jahren tot und _hätte_ und _könnte_ bringt dir weniger als gar nichts, du tust dir nur selbst damit weh._

Meine schlechte Laune lindert sich ein wenig, als ich erfahre, dass Harry beim letzten Quidditch Spiel immer noch im Krankenflügel liegt und damit meinem Haus den Pokal sichert. Und wie es aussieht auch die Hausmeisterschaft. Feine Sache, dann kann ich die gute Mc-Gonagall nächstes Jahr wieder ein wenig damit aufziehen und darauf freue ich mich schon diebisch – wie gesagt, es gibt nicht mehr viele Dinge, denen ich ein wenig Spaß abgewinnen könnte, aber das ist eins davon.

Doch ganz so kommt es dann doch nicht. Gut, der Quidditch Pokal bleibt in meinem Büro, aber...

Es ist Zeit für das Jahresabschlussessen und die Große Halle ist mit dem zufriedenstellenden grün-silber von Slytherin dekoriert. Wir führen mit einer Unmenge von Punkten vor Gryffindor und ich fühle einen eigenartigen Stolz in mir aufbranden. Es ist schon eine besondere Sache, wenn das Haus, für das man verantwortlich ist, den Pokal holt – das Beste der ganzen Schule ist.

Doch dann erhebt sich Dumbledore und bringt alles durcheinander. Aber er tut es auf seine unnachahmliche Weise und als er mit seiner Rede fertig ist, muss ich ihm insgeheim Recht geben, auch wenn es mich die Meisterschaft kostet. Er würdigt nämlich die Leistungen der Gryffindor Kids.

Der Alte gibt dem jüngsten Weasley fünfzig Punkte, weil er durch Minervas Schachspiel gekommen ist und die sind wirklich verdient. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass auch nur irgendwer das schaffen könnte (Na gut, mir selbst hätte ich es durchaus zugetraut, aber ich musste es ja nicht versuchen). Auch auf diesen Burschen sollte ich nächstes Jahr besser ein scharfes Auge haben, denn an dem ist auch mehr, als man erwarten könnte.

Albus gibt der kleinen Granger fünfzig Punkte dafür, dass sie mit meinem Rätsel fertig geworden ist, auch wenn er es nicht so direkt sagt. Nun, das hat sie wohl auch verdient, denn ich denke, sie ist an der ganzen Schule die Einzige – außer mir – die damit zu Rande kommen konnte. Sie ist eine kleine, streberische, unerträgliche Alleswisserin, aber sie hat einen brillanten Kopf und auch wenn ich sie deswegen um kein bisschen mehr leiden kann, muss ich ihr doch einen zähneknirschenden Respekt zollen.

Dann gibt Dumbledore Harry sechzig Punkte für – wie er sagt - echte Nerven und außerordentlichen Mut.

Inzwischen tobt der ganze Gryffindor Tisch, denn eifrige Berechnungen ergeben, dass sie damit mit meinem Haus gleich gezogen haben. Verdammt, musste er den Jungen unbedingt für seinen tollkühnen Leichtsinn so sehr belohnen?

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht böse bin, dass der Stein nicht in die Hände des Dunklen Lords gefallen ist, aber gleichzeitig fürchte ich, dass der Junge im nächsten Jahr gar nicht mehr zu bändigen sein wird – er wird wieder mit einer tollkühnen Tat gewinnen wollen. Doch was der Alte dann tut...

Ich wusste nichts davon, dass das überhaupt stattgefunden hat. Er gibt Longbottom, dem ungeschickten, ängstlichen, kleinen Longbottom, zehn Punkte dafür, dass er versucht hat, seine Freunde aufzuhalten und meint noch, man würde viel Mut dazu brauchen, sich seinen Feinden zu stellen, aber man würde noch wesentlich mehr Mut brauchen, sich seinen Freunden in den Weg zu stellen.

Das bringt mich mal wieder zum Denken. Meine alten Gegner von damals. Ja, sie hatten immer den Mut sich ihren Feinden zu stellen, aber wie oft hatten sie den Mut, sich ihren Freunden entgegen zu stellen?

Und plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich vor so vielen Jahren genau das einmal getan habe, als ich den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser verlassen habe. Auch wenn die sicher nicht wirklich meine Freunde waren, so genoss ich dort doch eine gewisse Achtung und auch Respekt – doch der Preis dafür war zu hoch.

Wie auch immer - Es ist, als hätte Dumbledore mir dieses Lob ausgesprochen und nicht dem kleinen Longbottom und plötzlich macht es mir nicht mehr viel aus, dass mein Haus nun nur noch Zweiter ist.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs verwandelt der Alte nun das grün-silber von Slytherin in das scharlach-gold von Gryffindor und die Halle explodiert regelrecht.

Zum ersten Mal wird mir wirklich klar, wie unbeliebt mein Haus in Hogwarts ist, denn auch Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff applaudieren für Gryffindors Sieg. Das sollte ich im Kopf behalten, könnte mal wichtig werden.

Ich gratuliere der guten Minerva zu ihrem Sieg, aber mein Lächeln entgleist wohl mal wieder zu einer Grimasse (vielleicht sollte ich es auch bleiben lassen zu lächeln, wird ja doch nichts). Zu gerne hätte ich sie im nächsten Jahr ein wenig aufgezogen und jetzt wird nichts daraus.

Und dann spüre ich, dass noch ein anderer Blick auf mir ruht und als ich mich umsehe, sind es wieder diese grünen Augen, die mich schon das ganze Jahr so sehr verfolgt haben. Plötzlich flammt wieder mal ein gewaltiger Hass in mir auf, weil es nicht die Augen meiner Elfe sind, sondern nur die ihres Sohnes, des Sohnes, den sie mit James Potter hatte, meinem alten Feind – Es sollte mein Sohn sein, der dort sitzt...!

Gleichzeitig wenden wir den Blick ab und ich bin froh, dass morgen die Ferien beginnen und ich diese Augen zwei Monate lang nicht sehen muss. Vielleicht kann ich dann meinen Seelenfrieden wieder finden und nächstes Jahr alles ein wenig ruhiger angehen. Immerhin weis ich jetzt ja, was mich dann erwartet - Oder?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

**Das fängt ja mal wieder gut an**

Acht Wochen Atempause

Bereits am nächsten Tag wird es sehr ruhig im Schloss, da alle Schüler nun für den Sommer nach Hause gefahren sind. Auch ich habe Urlaub, aber ich habe in den letzten Jahren das Schlossgelände bis auf wenige Ausnahmen so gut wie nie verlassen. Nur hier fühle ich mich sicher, nur hier fühle ich mich zu Hause, ja sogar ein wenig willkommen.

Ich streife durch die leeren Gänge und genieße die Ruhe, die so sehr im Gegensatz zum geschäftigen Treiben unterm Schuljahr steht. Nicht viele Lehrer bleiben hier, die meisten haben noch ein anderes Zuhause, wo sie von Verwandten erwartet werden, aber ich habe keine Verwandten mehr, von denen ich wüsste und auch keinen Ort zu dem ich gehen könnte oder wollte.

Ein paar von den jüngeren Lehrern machen auch Urlaub am Meer, doch was sollte ich dort? Ich kann nicht schwimmen und würde mir am Strand nur einen Sonnenbrand holen (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich niemals so gut wie nackt in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde) – außerdem ist mir die Dunkelheit lieber – sie kann mich verbergen, sie kann mich beschützen – tut sie ja auch schon seit vielen Jahren.

Dumbledore bleibt allerdings die meiste Zeit über hier im Schloss, wenn er nicht irgendeine Bildungsreise unternimmt oder alte Freunde besucht. McGonagall kehrt gewöhnlich so etwa drei Wochen vor Ferienende wieder zurück, weil sie die Schulbriefe schreiben und verschicken muss und der Rest des Personals trudelt meistens auf den letzten wieder Drücker ein.

Es gibt also Zeiten, wo ich – abgesehen von den Geistern – völlig alleine im Schloss bin. Es macht mir nicht viel aus, ich bin es gewohnt alleine zu sein und das ist nicht unbedingt davon abhängig, wer sich sonst noch im Schloss aufhält. Natürlich besitze ich immer noch meine Hütte in Yorkshire – wer würde das heruntergekommene Ding auch kaufen wollen? – aber ich war nicht mehr dort, seit damals mit Hieratus und das ist ungefähr fünfzehn Jahre her. Auch dort lauern zu viele Erinnerungen auf mich und keine einzige davon ist gut.

Ich gehe meine Vorräte an Trankzutaten durch und stelle fest, dass so einige Sachen am Ausgehen sind. Sollte ich wieder besorgen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr beginnt. Es eilt zwar nicht, angesichts der acht Wochen Ferien, die ich noch vor mir habe, aber ich will nicht zu spät in die Winkelgasse gehen, denn dann könnte es sein, dass ich dort meinen Schülern über den Weg laufe und die sind sicher das Letzte, was ich in den Ferien brauche.

Ich nutze die Zeit, um ein paar neue Bücher für die Bibliothek auszusuchen. Dumbledore lässt dabei jedem Lehrer für sein Fach freie Hand und so kann ich die besten Neuerscheinungen ordern.

Mir ist schon bald langweilig (woher das nur kommt? So habe ich in all den Jahren hier noch nie empfunden) und ich beschließe, schon jetzt meinen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu machen, um meine Einkäufe zu erledigen. Es hat sich in den letzten Jahren hier nicht viel verändert und ich weis, wo ich meine Zutaten bekomme. Nichts mehr aus der Nockturngasse, ich will nicht in Versuchung kommen (und schwarze Tränke können verflixt interessant sein – wenn auch fast immer verflixt tödlich), aber ich brauche wirklich jede Menge Zeug aus der Apotheke.

Das bunte Treiben hier muntert mich ein wenig auf und ich beschließe, auf ein Butterbier in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen. Tom, der Wirt hat mir vor vielen Jahren sehr geholfen und er freut sich jedes Mal wirklich, wenn er mich sieht. Er gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die so auf mich reagieren und es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung.

„Ah hallo, Professor Snape", ruft er schon von weitem, als ich den Pub betrete. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke der Nachfrage, Tom, ganz gut", erwidere ich, so halbwegs der Wahrheit entsprechend und gehe zum Tresen hinüber.

„Ein Butterbier?" will er wissen.

„Gerne", gebe ich zurück.

Da es ziemlich leer im Pub ist, hat Tom Zeit, sich ein wenig mit mir zu unterhalten. Nichts Tiefgehendes natürlich, aber eine ganze Menge Klatsch und Tratsch und ich habe meinen Spaß daran (auch wenn ich gewöhnlich nichts von solchen Dingen halte, so hat Tom doch eine einzigartige Weise sowas zu erzählen). Es tut wirklich mal ganz gut, etwas anderes als Hogwarts zu sehen. Tom spricht mich auch darauf an, dass wir wohl schon wieder mal einen neuen Verteidigungslehrer brauchen werden.

„Yeah, Tom", meine ich. „Wir verschleißen sie wirklich schnell. Ich bin neugierig, wen Dumbledore dieses Mal anschleppt. Seit Professor Asmodeo hatten wir keinen mehr länger als zwei Jahre."

„Was ist an dem Gerücht dran, dass Du-weist-schon-Wer euren letzten auf dem Gewissen hat?"

„Keine wilden Spekulationen, Tom, darum muss ich sehr bitten", erwidere ich vorsichtig und er nickt zustimmend. Ich weis, wenn er verspricht zu schweigen, dann wird er das auch tun. „Es könnte richtig sein und ich befürchte, dass es wirklich stimmt. Doch der Dunkle Lord ist wohl wieder dorthin geflohen, wo er sich schon die ganze Zeit versteckt gehalten hat."

„Und der Junge? Ich weis, dass er letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Er war damals mit Hagrid hier."

Ich muss natürlich nicht erst fragen, welchen Jungen er meint und es würgt mich zwar beinahe, etwas Gutes über Harry zu sagen, aber Tom hat die Wahrheit verdient, wenn auch nur nackte Tatsachen.

„Er hat die Sache ins Reine gebracht und wäre fast dabei gestorben. Und bitte, Tom, wirklich keine Gerüchte, ja?"

„Sie mögen den Jungen nicht."

Es ist keine Frage, er hat es natürlich sofort gemerkt.

„Nein Tom, nicht besonders. Wenn er letztes Jahr hier war, dann wissen sie ja wie er aussieht, oder?"

„Ganz genau wie sein Vater", murmelt der.

„Yeah, wie sein Vater und ich denke, sie wissen, wie ich zu seinem Vater stand, stimmt´s?"

„Sie haben ihn damals dauernd verflucht, als sie so lange krank dort oben im Dachzimmer lagen. Ja, ich denke, ich weis, wie sie zu ihm gestanden haben. Aber Mal ehrlich Sir, was kann denn der Junge dafür, dass sein Vater ein ganz schöner Mistkerl sein konnte?"

„Das war er manchmal, wenn auch nicht zu den meisten Leuten. Nur mich konnte er nicht leiden und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Wie auch immer Sir, der Junge kann nichts für den Stress, den sie lange Zeit vor seiner Geburt mit seinem Vater hatten."

Ich seufze schwer.

„Sie haben ja Recht, Tom. Doch meinen Gefühlen kann ich das nicht klar machen."

Ich vertraue dem Wirt des Kessels mehr, als sonst jemanden (abgesehen von Dumbledore natürlich), weil er mich damals geschützt hat, als die Auroren Todesser gejagt haben und darum spreche ich mit ihm offener als mit sonst wem.

„Gefühle..." meint er nachdenklich. „Ja, alter Hass kann verdammt sauer werden und verdammt schwer zu tragen, wenn derjenige, den man hasst, nicht mehr dafür erreichbar ist."

„Sie haben ja so Recht, Tom. Es ist wirklich dumm von mir und ich weis es auch, aber ich komme nicht dagegen an. Ich bin kein netter Kerl."

„Vielleicht nicht unbedingt nett, Professor, aber auf ihre Art sind sie schon richtig. Man muss nicht unbedingt nett sein, wenn man das Richtige tut, nein Sir, das muss man nicht sein."

„Danke, Tom. Es tut gut, mal von jemand so genommen zu werden, wie man eben ist."

„Keiner kann aus seiner Haut raus und jeder muss tun, was er glaubt tun zu müssen - Noch ein Bier?"

Ich habe über dieser Unterhaltung gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon ausgetrunken habe, aber besser nicht, ich vertrage heute auch nicht mehr Alkohol, als früher und trinke daher immer noch nur sehr selten etwas – mein klarer Verstand ist mir außerdem zu wichtig, als dass ich ihn mit was auch immer vernebeln wollte.

„Nein danke, Tom. Eins reicht. Ich werde wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Kommen sie doch mal wieder vorbei, Sir. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich sie sehe."

„Danke Tom, ich lass mich mal wieder blicken", gebe ich zurück und reise durchs Feuer in mein Verlies zurück.

Mit ziemlich guter Laune – das Gespräch mit Tom hat mir wirklich was abgegeben – räume ich meine frischen Trankzutaten in die Regale. Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht, wenn man wieder spürt, dass man lebt, auch wenn das in meinem Fall bedeutet, dass ich mich wieder mit längst vergangenen (und vergessen geglaubten) Dingen auseinander setzen muss.

Ich erinnere mich an die letzten zehn einsamen Sommer, wo ich fast die ganze Zeit hier unten verbracht habe und wirklich sechs Wochen lang keinen einzigen Menschen gesehen habe. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich ein bisschen geselliger werden, aber ich wüsste nicht wie. Wenn Hieratus noch leben würde, dann würde dem schon was einfallen, wie er mich im Sommer hier raus locken kann, doch der ist schon so lange tot und plötzlich vermisse ich ihn wieder schrecklich.

Alleine macht es keinen rechten Spaß, irgendwo anders abzuhängen. Vielleicht war es auch das Gespräch mit Tom, das mich nun wieder daran erinnert, dass ich auf der ganzen Welt keinen einzigen wirklichen Freund mehr habe – nicht, dass ich je viele gehabt hätte. Die Todesser waren keine und ich mochte die meisten von ihnen noch nicht mal, auch wenn ich sehr viel mit ihnen zu tun hatte.

Ich fürchte, ich habe in diesen drei Jahren damals nicht allzu viel gedacht oder empfunden. Ich war wie tot. Und erst der Tod meines einzigen Freundes – so pervers das auch klingen mag – hat mich in gewisser Weise wieder lebendig werden lassen. Das und Lilys Hochzeit.

Gedankenverloren krame ich in meinen Regalen herum, blättere alte Bücher durch und schiebe Einmachgläser hin und her. Ich habe heute wieder ein paar schöne Exemplare gefunden und suche nun einen geeigneten Platz für sie. Irgendwie befriedigt es mich außerordentlich, die alten Gläser abzustauben und sie im richtigen Winkel wieder auf die Regale zu stellen.

Gegen Abend öffnet sich die Tür und Dumbledore kommt herein. Nanu, ich wusste gar nicht, dass der überhaupt in der Schule ist.

„Ich habe wieder einen gefunden", meint er und auf meinen fragenden Blick hin. „Einen neuen Verteidigungslehrer."

„Wen?" frage ich und werde neugierig.

Er hat also wieder einen und ich kann den Job für ein weiteres Jahr abschreiben, aber ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, nicht nach dem Gespräch von vor ein paar Tagen.

„Gilderoy Lockhart, wenn er zusagt, was ich doch sehr hoffe."

„Grundgütiger – Lockhart? Dieser bücherschreibende Schönling?"

Natürlich kenne ich den Namen. Der Kerl hat eine Unmenge Bücher über seine großartigen Abenteuer geschrieben und ich habe sie alle in einer sehr bitteren Art von Amüsiertheit gelesen, nachdem ich zufällig mal  
über sein Erstlingswerk gestolpert war und mich - nachdem ich es gelesen hatte – gefragt hatte, wie dumm ein Mensch werden könne und immer noch frei herum laufen darf. Wenn er alles getan hat, was er darin schreibt, muss er ein Genie sein. Ich halte ihn jedoch eher für einen recht begnadeten Selbstdarsteller, denn...

„Du erinnerst dich an ihn?" will der Alte wissen.

„Ja, Sir", gebe ich zurück und verziehe mein Gesicht. Ich will ihm sicher nicht gestehen, dass ich die Machwerke dieses blasierten Selbstdarstellers kenne. „Vom Wegsehen. Er war ein Jahr unter mir in Huffelpuff und er war schon damals nichts als ein narzisstischer Schönling."

„Nun, wenn man seine Bücher so liest, dann scheint doch einiges an Format gewonnen zu haben. Wie auch immer", meint er und verzieht jetzt selbst das Gesicht. „Er ist der Einzige, der den Job vielleicht annimmt." Und als er meinen Blick sieht. „Nein, Severus, die Gründe sind immer noch dieselben. Ich bekomme nie wieder einen besseren Trankmeister als du es bist, denn du hast deine persönlichen Gründe, dir alle Mühe zu geben und beide Fächer gleichzeitig zu unterrichten, ist für jeden zu viel", wehrt er geschickt meinen nächsten Einwand ab – er kennt sie in der Zwischenzeit alle und ich denke, ich muss mir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen, wenn ich eines Tages doch noch mal Glück haben will, diesen Job zu ergattern.

„Danke für dieses Lob, Sir" murmle ich und muss vor mir selbst zugeben, dass ich nur aus Prinzip erneut nachgefragt hätte.

„Magst du denn dein Fach immer noch so wenig?" bohrt er ein wenig nach.

„Das ist es nicht, Sir. Es ist eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe und sie fordert mich. Ich mochte schon als Junge Zaubertränke immer besonders gern, aber mir liegen immer noch meine Taten von damals im Magen und ich finde es irgendwie abartig, dass jemand wie ich den Kids diese edle Kunst beibringen soll." Vielleicht zieht ja das – nun vielleicht nicht dieses Jahr, aber es werden wohl noch viele folgen und Verteidigungslehrer haben in Hogwarts wirklich keine allzu lange Haltbarkeit. Doch das zieht wohl auch nicht, denn er erwidert:

„Genau das ist mein Grund, dass ich dich immer noch für diesen Job haben will. Wer wüsste besser als du, was man mit Tränken anrichten kann? Wer würde vorsichtiger damit sein? Wer würde mehr davor warnen, das Falsche zu tun? Du weist um die Konsequenzen und du wirst immer dein Bestes geben, wirst immer wieder, Jahr für Jahr aufs Neue, die Kinder so gut wie nur möglich unterrichten. Severus, ich bin nicht blind, ich weis, wie unbeliebt du bist, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, du bist selbst daran Schuld."

„Ich weis, Sir", seufze ich. „Aber ich bin wie ich bin und kann nicht aus meiner Haut raus."

„Schau mal, mein Junge" - so hat er mich lange nicht mehr genannt und es ist ein eigenartiges, aber gutes Gefühl mal wieder von ihm so genannt zu werden – „Es ist mir egal, wie freundlich oder unfreundlich du bist, solange du nur weiterhin so erfolgreich und brillant unterrichtest, wie du es bisher getan hast. Aber – es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen – du machst es dir selbst nur unnötig schwer."

„Ich habe nie gewusst, wie man liebt, Sir", gebe ich ein wenig unwillig zu – ich spreche nicht gerne über Gefühle – noch nicht mal mit den Alten, den ich wirklich sehr gern habe. „Ich habe nie gewusst, wie man freundlich ist und wenn ich es versuche, geht das immer in die Hose. Ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich habe es als Kind nicht gelernt und ich fürchte, es ist viel zu spät, das jetzt noch zu lernen."

„Es ist nie zu spät Severus, aber keiner kann dich zwingen, etwas Derartiges auf dich zu nehmen, wenn du es nicht selbst willst. Es tut mir nur Leid für dich, dass du dadurch nie wissen wirst, was es heißt Freunde zu haben und wie schön das sein kann."

„Doch Sir, das weis ich. Auch wenn er schon lange tot ist, ich hatte einen Freund und ich weis wie _weh_ das tut – selbst heute noch."

„Ja, das habe ich beinahe vergessen – Hieratus Morch – nicht wahr. Ja, der war sicher dein Freund, wenn wohl auch sonst keiner. Ich nehme es zurück, du weist, was es heißt einen Freund zu haben. Umso schlimmer muss es jetzt für sich sein, dass er tot ist."

„Ja, Sir und ich weis nicht, ob ich diesen Schmerz noch mal riskieren möchte ... Wer liebt, leidet", murmle ich noch diesen Satz, der mich beinahe schon mein ganzes Leben begleitet und Dumbledore gibt mir die nur zu bekannte Antwort: „Aber es ist die Sache wert, mein Junge, das ist sie es immer."

„Ja Sir, das habe ich früher auch al geglaubt, aber heute denke ich, es ist leichter, nicht zu viel an sich herankommen zu lassen – es tut zu weh, es auch wieder zu verlieren."

„Ich werde dich wohl kaum vom Gegenteil überzeugen können, doch es wird der Tag kommen, an dem du es entweder unendlich bereust oder an dem die versteckten Gefühle in dir, dich mit einer derartigen Gewalt überfallen, dass du nicht weist, was du dagegen tun kannst und sie werden dich unvorbereitet treffen, mein Junge."

Es klingt, als wisse er nur zu genau, wovon er da redet. Dumbledore ist uralt und er hat wahrscheinlich bereits mehr Dinge wieder vergessen, als die meisten anderen je gelernt haben.

„Das mag so kommen, Sir, aber ich sehe keinen Weg, es zu verhindern, wenn dem so sein sollte."

„Dann wirst du damit einfach leben müssen, auch wenn ich für dich wünschte, es könnte anders sein - Nun, bis später dann."

Und er verlässt fröhlich summend mein Büro.

_Verrückter alter Vogel..._

Nun, dann wird uns wohl im nächsten Jahr Gilderoy Lockhart als Verteidigungslehrer beglücken. Mal sehen, wie lange der durchhält.

Die Wochen vergehen und die Hälfte der Ferien ist bereits vorbei, als Dumbledore mich erneut aufsucht.

„Lockhart hat angenommen", meint er strahlend als er hereinkommt. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich dich sprechen wollte. Es geht um Harry."

„Was hat der jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" platze ich heraus und vermute so Einiges.

Der Alte besteht wohl darauf, mich auch dem Laufenden zu halten, weil er mein Versprechen kennt. Er ist der Einzige, der davon weis und so bekomme ich immer alle Neuigkeiten über den Bengel zu hören.

„Er selbst? Nun, wohl nicht soviel, auch wenn er eine Verwarnung vom Ministerium bekommen hat, weil er Zuhause Magie benutzt hat. Doch meine Informationen besagen, dass ein Hauself der Schuldige war. Wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, wem der gehören mag. Aber das ist auch nicht die Sache, die ich dir eigentlich erzählen wollte.

Die Weasleys Ron, Fred und George haben ihn mit dem Auto ihres Vater von Zuhause rausgeholt. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, mich selbst darum kümmern zu müssen, denn die Dursleys hatten ihn eingesperrt und wollten ihn nicht mehr nach Hogwarts lassen."

„Woher wissen sie das?" platze ich heraus.

„Ich habe so meine Quellen", gibt er mit einem feinen Lächeln zurück. „Der Junge ist viel zu wichtig..." wieder Mal bricht er ab, als hätte er zuviel gesagt.

„Ich hoffe, er weis nicht, für wie wichtig sie ihn halten", brumme ich etwas unwillig. „Das Letzte was wir hier brauchen, ist ein Halbwüchsiger, der sich für die Krone der Schöpfung hält und das auch ausnutzt, weil alle ihn darin bestätigen – nun, ich werde das sicher nicht tun."

„Harry ist nicht James, Severus, so ähnlich er ihm auch sehen mag. Er ist eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit und ihn treiben auch andere Dinge an. Ich glaube kaum, dass er glücklich darüber ist, dass alle in unserer Welt seine Narbe anstarren, als sei sie das achte Weltwunder."

„James hätte das genossen", brumme ich wieder.

„Dann werde ich dich wohl nicht überzeugen können, den Jungen als das anzusehen, was er ist und nicht als Abbild seines Vaters. Mach es ihm nicht zu schwer, Severus, er hat es bei seinen Leuten schon schwer genug, OK?"

„Wenn er sich benimmt, bekommt er mit mir keine Probleme, das verspreche ich, Sir."

Der seufzt.

„Für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du es, dass er das tut? Er ist nicht James, wirklich nicht, aber er ist ein Mensch, der tut, was er glaubt tun zu müssen und der sich sicher nicht an die Regeln hält, wenn er meint, es wäre an der Zeit etwas zu tun. Das haben wir letztes Jahr doch wohl nur zu deutlich gesehen."

„Und da muss sogar ich zugeben, dass ich froh bin, dass er es getan hat, auch wenn ich nicht gerade glücklich darüber bin, dass er sich dieser schrecklichen Gefahr ausgesetzt hat. Aber wenn er nicht reagiert hätte, wäre der Dunkle Lord bereits wieder an der Macht."

„Ich freue mich, dass du wenigstens das einsiehst", gibt er immer noch lächelnd zurück.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Sir", winke ich ab. „Aber bitte sagen sie dem Jungen nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du solltest nach all den Jahren eigentlich wissen, dass ich für gewöhnlich unsere Gespräche vertraulich behandle."

„Ja, Sir und danke..."



Der Ford in der Weide

Auch die restlichen vier Ferienwochen vergehen und ich bin bereit für ein neues Jahr. Ich habe mich davor gewappnet, diesen grünen Augen wieder zu begegnen und hoffe, dass ich mich dieses Jahr ein bisschen besser beherrschen kann, nun, da die Überraschung wegfällt – nicht unbedingt wegen dem Jungen – eher wegen meines kaum vorhandenen Seelenfriedens, der doch sehr unter seinem Auftauchen gelitten hat.

Es ist der Anreisetag und ich bin schon wieder mal ein bisschen verärgert, weil da ein Bild von Harry mit – ausgerechnet – Lockhart im _Tages Propheten_ zu sehen war. Das wird seinen Kopf anschwellen lassen wie einen Kürbis, verdammt noch eins.

Doch es kommt noch schlimmer.

Die Kids trudeln ein, aber Ron und Harry sind nicht dabei, stattdessen steht etwas über einen fliegenden Ford im _Abendpropheten_ und ich zähle eins und eins zusammen. Kein Ron, kein Harry, die Weasleys haben den Jungen mit einem Ford von Zuhause rausgeholt und nun steht etwas von einem fliegenden Auto in der Zeitung. Ich kann also bedenkenlos ein ganzes Jahresgehalt darauf verwetten, wer wohl das Auto wohin geflogen hat und dabei so unvorsichtig war, sich auch noch sehen zu lassen.

Ich gehe nach draußen ins Gelände und sehe mich um, ob ich nicht etwas entdecken kann. Dieser verdammte Junge! Da ist er noch nicht mal wieder zurück und schon ist er wieder auf Abwegen ... und dieser dämliche Lockhart, der ihn auch noch auf Titelseite der Zeitung bringt. Da tue ich, was ich kann, damit der Kopf des Jungen nicht so aufgeblasen wird, wie der seines Vaters und dieser Trottel posiert mit ihm für ein Zeitungsfoto – da muss der Junge ja auf die dümmsten Ideen kommen.

Ich heize meine Wut eigentlich nur aus einem Grund an, um die Sorge zu verdrängen, die meine Innereien zusammenkrampft. Grundgütiger, da fliegen diese beiden Bengel ein Auto durchs halbe Land, werden von einem halben dutzend Muggel gesehen und ganz abgesehen davon sind sie noch viel zu jung, um überhaupt ein Fahrzeug zu bedienen.

Es kann sonst was passieren, dort oben in der Luft. Schon ein Besen kann übel genug werden und dann erst so ein Muggel Gefährt. Meine Phantasie zeigt mir, dass sie abgestürzt oder mit einem dieser Flugdinger der Muggel zusammengestoßen oder einfach in einen Berg gekracht sind. Wilde Sorge durchtobt mich und meine Laune wird immer übler.

Himmel, wenn ich diese beiden als erster erwische, bekommen sie eine verbale Abreibung, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen, das schwöre ich mir. Den Rest des Jahres werden sie nicht mehr über die Stränge schlagen. Die werden sich ganz lieb und brav an jede einzelne unserer Regeln halten und wenn ich wieder mit einem Rauswurf drohen muss ... Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht, zwei Schüler aus Gryffindor zu relegieren, wenn McGonagall nicht zustimmt und das wird sie in Harrys Fall niemals tun und wenn sie ihn nicht rauswirft, kann sie auch Ron nicht rauswerfen, aber wie schon gesagt – manchmal genügen Drohungen.

Meine langen Schritte haben mich quer über das ganze Gelände geführt, als ich etwas, das verflixt nach so einem Muggel Auto aussieht, im Verbotenen Wald verschwinden sehe. Es kommt aus Richtung der Peitschenden Weide.

Als ich mir das Mistding (ich kann den Baum nicht leiden, denn ich weis nur zu genau, was - wohl eher wer - sich einst unter seinen Wurzeln verborgen hat) genauer ansehe, erkenne ich, dass sie den Wagen wohl im Baum geparkt haben müssen. Große Rindenstücke hängen an der Weide herunter und mehrere Zweige sind gebrochen. Geschieht ihr Recht, was ist sie auch immer so gewalttätig?

Sie müssen also angekommen sein. Ich lasse meine Blicke übers dunkle Gelände schweifen. In der Auffahrt liegen zwei Koffer und ein paar Meter weiter haben ihre Besitzer ihre Nasen an die Scheiben gepresst. Ich schleiche mich näher.

„...oder vielleicht ist Snape auch rausgeflogen", sagt der Weasley Junge gerade. „Ich meine, keiner kann ihn leiden..."

So, so, _rausgeflogen_, weil keiner mich leiden kann. Nett, echt nett, na, da kann man´s mal wieder sehen, wie sehr sie mich doch alle lieben (der dumme Spruch tut sehr tief in mir drinnen – dort wo noch ein bisschen was menschliches übrig geblieben ist, das empfinden kann - dann doch verdammt weh, auch wenn ich das noch nicht mal vor mir selbst zugeben will).

„Oder vielleicht", zische ich (und ein Stein fällt mir vom Herzen. Beide scheinen zwar etwas lädiert zu sein, sehen aber gesund und munter aus), „wartet er auch darauf zu hören, warum sie nicht mit dem Hogwarts Express angekommen sind."

Es freut mich außerordentlich, das erschrockene und schuldbewusste Zusammenzucken der beiden Jungs zu sehen. Gut, gut, sehen wir doch mal, ob ich euch nicht von weiteren Dummheiten abhalten kann. Ich lasse mein gemeinstes Grinsen aufblitzen (und das gelingt mir wesentlich besser, als ein freundliches Lächeln) und sage einfach: „Kommen sie mit."

Wie die armen Sünder schleichen sie hinter mir her in die Verliese hinunter. Vor meinem Büro angekommen, öffne ich die Tür und zische die beiden an: „Rein!"

Ach Himmel, ist das schön, sie so klein und schuldig vor mir stehen zu haben. ‚_Na wartet, euch werd ich ... jetzt bekommt ihr alles zurück, was ihr mir damals_ ... aber halt! _Dumbledore und Tom haben Recht, das ist Harry und nicht James, der da mit gesenktem Kopf vor mir steht – er hat mir nie was getan, das war immer nur sein Vater mit seinen Freunden - aber eine Lektion hat der Bengel dennoch verdient."_

„Also", meine ich mit meiner weichsten, gefährlichsten Stimme. „Der Zug ist also nicht gut genug für den berühmten Potter und seinen getreuen Gefolgsmann Weasley ... Ihr wolltet euren großen Auftritt haben, was Jungs?"

Sie versuchen mir stammelnd zu erklären, warum sie das gemacht haben, aber ich lasse sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Zu sehr genieße ich im Augenblick meine offensichtliche Überlegenheit und zu groß war die Angst, die ich heute um den Jungen ausgestanden habe und zu stark ist die Erleichterung, die ich jetzt empfinde und für die ich mich beinahe schäme. Dafür hat er wirklich eine kleine Lektion verdient.

„Was habt ihr mit dem Auto gemacht?" will ich mit einem furchterregenden Zischen wissen.

Ich weis natürlich, dass es den Weasleys gehört, doch wer hat es verzaubert? Wenn die beiden dazu in der Lage sind, würde ich das schon gerne wissen – wer weis, wozu sie dann noch in der Lage sein könnten. Doch ich bekomme keine Antwort, also fahre ich fort.

„Ihr Narren, man hat euch gesehen!" schnarre ich sie an. „Von Muggel gesehen! Ihr habt die Geheimhaltung unserer Welt in Gefahr gebracht!"

Ich rede mich richtig in Rage und genieße es, meiner Wut – nun beinahe – freien Lauf zu lassen. Es tut verdammt gut, mich einmal nicht zurückhalten zu müssen – wenigstens nicht in der Art, wie ich es sonst tue. Diese verflixten grünen Augen in James Potters Gesicht. Doch einen Augenblick lang sehe ich nur noch diese Augen und höre Lilys Stimme in meinem inneren Ohr:

„_Severus, ich bitte dich, sei gut zu meinem Jungen_."

‚Ja, ja', gebe ich in Gedanken zurück, ‚aber er hat einen Anpfiff verdient, meine einzige Liebe. Lily, meine Elfe.'

Ich knalle die Zeitung vor den beiden auf den Tisch und lese ihnen den Artikel vor. Sie beben regelrecht in ihren ausgelatschten Turnschuhen (sie haben beide noch Muggelkleidung an) und ich genieße es, ihre Frucht zu sehen. Hoffentlich lernen sie ihre Lektion. Dann werfe ich Ron vor, dass sein Vater im Ministerium arbeitet und noch dazu in der Abteilung gegen Missbrauch von Muggel Artefakten. Was er sich als dessen Sohn dabei gedacht habe, einen Muggel Wagen zu fliegen.

Er bibbert noch immer und leckt sich die trockenen Lippen. Nun, dem dürfte ich genug Angst eingejagt haben. Dann schimpfe ich sie wegen der beschädigten Weide aus – wie gesagt ich habe nicht viel dagegen, dass der Baum was abbekommen hat, aber das brauchen die beiden ja nicht zu wissen.

Ron versucht erneut, sich zu verteidigen, aber wieder lasse ich ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Ich drohe ihnen mit einem Rauswurf, wie ich es mir vorgenommen habe und zeige ihnen nochmal mein gemeinstes Grinsen. Das hat heute mal wirklich eine erstaunlich gute Wirkung auf die Jungs, stelle ich erfreut fest, denn beide starren auf ihre Schuhe und können mir nicht in die Augen schauen. Dann kündige ich an, dass ich McGonagall holen werde und fege aus dem Zimmer. Sollen sie ruhig ein wenig in ihrer eigenen Angst schmoren, vielleicht sind sie dann gar genug, um sich das alles ernsthaft zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Ich finde Minerva bei den Erstklässlern und weis sofort, dass auch sie die Zeitung gelesen hat und besorgt war, denn sie wirft mir einen fragend drängenden Blick zu.

„Ich habe die beiden, Minerva", murmle ich tonlos.

Sie liest es mir regelrecht von den Lippen ab, schnappt sich Flitwick, der gerade vorbeikommt und bittet ihn, sich um alles zu kümmern, dann folgt sie mir.

„Was ist geschehen, Severus?" will sie wissen und ich erkläre es ihr mit ein paar knappen Worten.

Sie wird abwechselnd kreidebleich und ziegelrot und ich sehe genau, dass sie sich aufs Äußerste beherrschen muss, um sich weder zu sehr aufzuregen, noch um in Tränen auszubrechen. Inzwischen kenne ich die gute Minerva nämlich ziemlich gut. Diese Härte und Strenge, die sie immer nach außen hin zeigt, sind nicht echt. Ihr liegt das Wohl jedes einzelnen Schülers am Herzen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich heute noch größere Sorgen um die Jungs gemacht hat als ich.

Mit einem inneren Lächeln bemerke ich, wie sie ihre Gesichtszüge zu ihrem üblichen Ausdruck zu Recht rückt, bevor sie die Tür zu meinem Büro aufstößt. Ich lasse mir natürlich nicht anmerken, dass ich ihre Seelenqual gesehen habe, denn dazu achte und respektiere ich diese Frau viel zu sehr, als dass ich sie wirklich in Verlegenheit bringen möchte (was mich natürlich nicht daran hindert, sie von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig süffisant aufzuziehen).

Die beiden Jungs stehen noch genauso in meinem Büro, wie ich sie verlassen habe. Minerva fegt auf sie zu und sieht dabei wesentlich bedrohlicher aus, als man ihr es normaler Weise zutrauen würde.

„Setzen!" sagt sie mit einer außerordentlich harten Stimme im Kommandoton.

Die beiden schleichen geradezu auf zwei Stühle an meinem erloschenen Kamin. Ich wusste es ja schon immer, dass es die gute McGonagall drauf hat, ohne zu Schreien, ohne zu Toben, sondern mit einer eisigen Kälte in der Stimme, die regelrecht die Luft im Raum gefrieren lässt – ja, die Gute ist wirklich eine Löwin.

„Erklärung!" fordert sie die Jungs auf und die beginnen zu stottern und zu stammeln.

Etwas von der Barriere an Gleis 9 ¾, die sie nicht durchgelassen habe, von dem Auto, das sie gefunden hätten (ha, ha, _gefunden_, die Karre gehört Rons Vater, doch die beiden wollen ihn wohl schützen). Minerva weist sie darauf hin, dass sie ja immerhin eine Eule bei sich gehabt hätten und die mit einer Nachricht hätten hierher schicken können. Die Blicke der beiden besagen nur zu deutlich, dass ihnen diese Option nicht im Traum eingefallen wäre.

Mir kommt der Verdacht, dass sie das gar nicht gemacht haben, weil sie das cool gefunden haben oder angeben wollten (wobei das sicher für sie ein gewisser Bonus gewesen wäre), sondern weil sie es für die einzige Möglichkeit gehalten haben, rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich muss in mich hinein grinsen, doch dann klopft es und reißt mich aus meiner Betrachtung.

Ich öffne und Dumbledore steht draußen. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung bittet er mich um Einlass. Der Alte ist immer so schrecklich liebenswürdig, aber ich weis diese Höflichkeit, die er mir entgegen bringt, wenn er nicht mit mir alleine ist (und selbst dann bleibt er immer freundlich) durchaus zu schätzen.

Er wirft den beiden Tunichtguten einen derart durch-dringenden Blick zu, dass sie sich in den Stühlen nur noch winden können. Er sagt zuerst kein Wort, nur sein Blick spricht und er hat damit einen wesentlich durchschlagenderen Erfolg, als ich in mit all meinen Drohungen und Gezeter. Als die beiden auf die moralische Größe von Kaulquappen geschrumpft sind, räuspert sich der Alte und sagt:

„Erklärt mir bitte mal, warum ihr das getan habt."

In seiner Stimme schwingt eine derartige Enttäuschung mit, dass nun nur noch Froschlaich auf den Stühlen vor sich hin bibbert. Nochmal kommen dieselben gestammelten Erklärungen und Dumbledores Blick wird immer durchdringender.

„Dann packen wir mal unsere Sachen", murmelt der Weasley Junge schließlich und klingt völlig leer und hoffnungslos.

Nun, ich denke nicht, dass Minerva das verlangen wird und richtig...

„Wovon reden sie, Weasley?" schnarrt sie ihn an.

„Wir fliegen doch raus, oder?" fragt er und klingt noch verlorener.

„Heute nicht", erwidert Dumbledore und meint noch, er werde allerdings Briefe an die Familien der beiden schreiben, damit sie begreifen, was sie da ausgefressen haben. Er fügt noch an, er _werde_ sie jedoch der Schule verweisen, wenn sie nochmal was anstellen.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry von der Ankündigung mit dem Brief sehr beeindruckt ist, nach allem, was ich über diese Muggel weis, bei denen er lebt (und das ist nicht viel, aber genug, um zu wissen, dass er denen vollkommen am Arsch vorbei geht) Doch Dumbledores enttäuschte Stimme im Kommandoton hat eine außerordentliche Wirkung auf ihn und er scheint sich die Ermahnung zu Herzen zu nehmen.

Mehr, weil es von mir erwartet wird, als aus sonst einem Grund, werfe ich finstere Blicke auf die zwei Übeltäter (ich wusste ja nur zu genau, dass sie nicht rausfliegen werden) und brumme ein paar Einwände. Sie sollen sich diese Lektion wirklich hinter die Ohren schreiben und sich merken, was ihnen eigentlich gebührt hätte.

„Aber Professor", schnarre ich und fasle etwas über das Gesetz zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Magie Minderjähriger (als ob ich mich damals daran gehalten hätte) und von der beschädigten Weide (was mir wie gesagt, echt am Arsch vorbei geht) und drohe noch ein bisschen mehr. Doch Dumbledore meint nur lakonisch, das sei McGonagalls Sache. Womit er natürlich völlig Recht hat.

„Komm, Severus", sagt er dann mit diesem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen, dass ich so gut von ihm kenne. „Wir sollten zum Fest gehen. Da gibt es eine Torte, die ich unbedingt probieren möchte."

Ich werfe noch einen Blick reinsten Gifts auf die zwei Jungs und lasse mich vom Alten aus meinem Büro schieben. McGonagall wird sich schon um alles kümmern, da bin ich mir völlig sicher. Auf ihre Art ist sie genauso streng wie ich.

„Wolltest du wirklich, dass die Jungs rausfliegen, Severus?" fragt mich Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während wir die Treppe zur Großen Halle hinaufsteigen.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", erwidere ich. „Ich weis, sie würden nie zulassen, dass Harry keine Ausbildung erhält und wenn sie _ihn_ schützen, müssen sie auch Weasley schützen, nicht wahr? Nur weis ich, was die Kids von mir erwarten und ich wollte sie nicht enttäuschen."

Dumbledore lacht leise vor sich hin.

„Weist du, Severus, manchmal hast du schon einen trockenen und hintergründigen Humor. Ja, ich denke, das haben sie wirklich von dir erwartet. Sie fürchten und verabscheuen dich. Ist es dir das wert?"

„Ich weis es nicht", erwidere ich. „Aber ich will nicht, dass sie dieses Jahr wieder ein solches Ding drehen, wie im Letzten. Himmel, Direktor, ich bin wirklich der Letzte, der will, dass Harry etwas zustößt und ich kann ihn nur schützen, wenn er sich selbst ein wenig zurückhält, das ist mir letztes Jahr nur zu deutlich klar geworden."

„Nun, auch wenn wir bei der Wahl der Mittel nicht unbedingt übereinstimmen, so haben wir doch beide dasselbe Ziel", nickt er mir zu. „Nun gut, du hast deine Art und ich die meine."

Wir gehen zum Jahresbeginn Fest und kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Nachtisch, was Albus sichtlich freut und mir ziemlich egal ist – ich brauche keine Süßigkeiten, im Gegensatz zum Alten.

In dieser Nacht stehen mal wieder diese grünen Augen vor mir in der Dunkelheit. Der Junge hat mir einen Blick zugeworfen, wie damals seine Mutter, als ich sie _Schlammblut_ genannt habe. Es ist, als hätte ich sie ins Gesicht geschlagen.

‚Ach Lily, ich versprech dir, ich pass auf deinen Jungen auf, aber ich wünschte, er würde es mir nicht gar so schwer machen. Ich wünschte auch, er würde mich nicht gar so sehr verabscheuen. Doch wie sollte er das nicht tun? Meine Gefühle sind bestenfalls gespalten und wenn ich ihn sehe, kommt immer meine übelste Seite zum Vorschein.'

_Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, Severus, so hallt es heraus._

Doch ich kann nicht raus aus meiner Haut und ich wüsste gar nicht, wie ich wirklich freundlich zu irgendwem sein sollte. Es ist, als würde Lily mir antworten.

„_Tu, was du tun musst_", höre ich ihre wundervolle Stimme. „_Aber sei einfach für ihn da und lass ihn nicht im Stich_."

„Nein, meine Elfe", raune ich in die Dunkelheit. „Das sicher nicht – niemals."

Als hätte dieses Versprechen eine uralte Spannung in mir gelöst, schlafe ich diese Nacht besser, als seit vielen Jahren und bin am nächsten Morgen für neue Aufgaben bereit.



Schulbetrieb

Das Quidditch Team meines Hauses erscheint geschlossen in meinem Büro.

„Sir", sagt Flint, der Captain zu mir. „Wir haben einen neuen Sucher und es ist Draco Malfoy. Sein Vater war so großzügig, unsere ganze Mannschaft mit neuen Besen auszustatten und Draco fliegt gar nicht so schlecht. Wir brauchen aber Zeit zum Üben. Können sie uns die Genehmigung für das Spielfeld geben?"

Einen so langen zusammenhängenden Satz habe ich von Flint noch nie gehört und nicke daher. Ich schreibe ihnen die Genehmigung aus und winke sie ein wenig genervt aus meinem Büro.

So ein Mistkerl, dieser Lucius Malfoy (als wüsste ich das nicht schon seit langem) kauft einfach seinen Sohn ins Team ein. Nun, für Gold kann man eine ganze Menge bekommen, aber ich bezweifle, dass man dafür echte Freunde bekommt. Soll sein Bengel doch glücklich damit werden. Doch ich werde Lucius einen freundlichen Dankesbrief schreiben müssen – wer weis, wofür ich ihn nochmal brauchen werde.

Aber ein gemeiner Teil von mir – oder ist es eine Art besseres Ich? – wünscht sich umgehend, dass Harry Draco beim Spiel besiegt und ihm beweist, dass weder Gold noch ein erstklassiger Besen alles sind, sondern dass es auch auf echtes Talent ankommt. Ich würde natürlich eher vor der ganzen Schule nackt in den See springen, als das laut zuzugeben, aber Harry ist wirklich ein großartiger Flieger und nicht nur ein elender Angeber ohne echtes Können. Ich beschließe, einen heimlichen Blick auf dieses Training zu werfen, nur so für den Fall.

Kaum bin ich in meinem geheimen Zimmer angekommen, geht die Show auch schon los, wenn auch anders, als ich es erwartet habe.

Meine Slytherins geraten sich sofort mit den Gryffindors in die Haare, die ebenfalls trainieren wollten. Ich kann kein Wort verstehen, sondern beobachte nur eine stumme Pantomime. Wood will Flint und seine Leute verscheuchen und fuchtelt wild mit den Händen in der Luft herum. Flint präsentiert ihm mein Schreiben und Wood gibt klein bei. Doch dann kommen Weasley und die kleine Granger dazu, während meine Slytherins mit ihren neuen Besen schrecklich angeben – die Gesten sind eindeutig und die Blicke der Gryffindors sprechen Bände. Dann geht die kleine Granger auf Malfoy los und er sagt etwas. Ich kann es ihm von den Lippen ablesen und der Weasley Junge wird wütend – kann ich verstehen – es war das Wort „Schlammblut", das Malfoy ihr entgegengepfeffert hat.

Ron schwingt seinen Stab (und irgendwie sehe ich beinnahe James Potter – auch wenn der Rotschopf nur der Freund seines Sohnes ist – der seinen Stab aus dem gleichen Grund auf mich richtet), doch mit dem Ding stimmt wohl was nicht, denn es feuert den Fluch auf den Absender zurück. Er sinkt auf seine Knie ins Gras und beginnt Schnecken hervor zu würgen. Ein wirklich gemeiner Fluch und ich hätte ihn Draco irgendwie vergönnt – ich mag diesen kleinen, aalglatten Mistkerl nicht, irgendwie erinnert er mich immer ein wenig an Karkaroff, nicht vom Aussehen her, aber seine ganze Art. Doch es ist auch nicht ganz so übel zu sehen, dass es Ron erwischt hat.

_Himmel, Severus, musst du denn immer so schadenfroh sein?_

Ich glaube schon, es tut einfach zu gut, wenn mal ein anderer der Dumme ist – zu oft schon war ich es.

Harry und Hermine klauben ihren Freund zusammen, hindern einen Erstklässler aus ihrem Haus daran, von dieser elenden Szene auch noch Fotos zu schießen und gehen dann gemeinsam so schnell sie können in Richtung Hagrids Hütte davon.

Doch was ist mit Weasleys Zauberstab los? In meiner ersten Stunde mit der Gruppe war mir aufgefallen, dass er ihn mit Klebeband umwickelt hatte. Ist seine Familie so arm, dass sie sich keinen neuen für ihn leisten können? Kann schon sein. Ich denke, das Ding könnte bei der Landung in der Weide zu Bruch gegangen sein und Ron traut sich möglicher Weise nicht, um einen anderen nach Hause zu schreiben.

Ich habe noch den Heuler seiner Mutter im Ohr, den er am nächsten Morgen bekommen hat. Himmel, wenn ich so ein Ding bekommen hätte, würde ich auch nicht nach Hause schreiben, dass mein Zauberstab im Eimer ist und ich einen neuen brauche.

Ich könnte ihm ja meinen alten Stab zukommen lassen, aber ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Könnte meinem düsteren Image schaden und ich weis ja noch nicht mal, ob er damit klar käme. Das weitere Training meiner Mannschaft interessiert mich nicht mehr besonders und mich freut es nur, festzustellen, dass Draco bei weitem nicht so gut fliegt, wie Harry.

Lockhart schwadroniert im Lehrerzimmer herum. Er erzählt von seinen ach so tollen Abenteuern und gibt schlimmer an, als ein ganzes Rudel Greifen. Damit geht er nicht nur mir auf den Senkel. Die angenervten Blicke der anderen Lehrer sprechen Bände und es wird in nächster Zeit zur Mode, sich möglichst nicht mehr dort aufzuhalten, wo Lockhart gerade ist.

Plötzlich erfreuen sich unsere privaten Büros größter Beliebtheit. Nun, ich habe mich ohnehin selten im Lehrerzimmer aufgehalten, aber wenn ich mal jemand gesucht habe, dann wusste ich gewöhnlich, wo der zu finden war. Jetzt ist im Lehrerzimmer meistens nur noch der schöne Gilderoy anzutreffen und ich bin immer froh, wenn er mich nicht erwischt – er will einfach so gar nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach nur meine Ruhe haben will und sein lächerlicher, alberner Smalltalk dieser nicht eben förderlich ist.

Er kann alles besser, weis alles besser und hat alles schon mal wo gesehen oder es selbst schon gemacht. Madame Sprout erzählt eines Mittags am Lehrertisch ziemlich ungehalten, dass er ihr erklären wollte, wie man die Peitschende Weide verarzten müsse, als ob sie das nicht selbst wissen würde – so ungehalten habe ich die nette, ruhige Lady noch nie gesehen.

Ein paar Tage später grummelt Hagrid außerordentlich beleidigt, Lockhart habe ihm erklären wollen, wie man Nixen aus einem Brunnen raus bekommt.

„Wos moant n dea?" brummt er mir zu und versucht so leise zu reden, dass das Subjekt seiner Beschwerde ihn nicht hören kann. „Dass i des no nia to hob? Dass earscht da sche Gilderoy daher kemma muas, dass mia do in Hogwarts klar kemman?"

So sauer habe ich Hagrid noch nie erlebt, noch nicht mal damals, als Sirius mich in den See geworfen hatte – und das war echt ein Rekord. McGonagall zieht beim Thema Lockhart nur ihre Nase kraus, schürzt die Lippen und schnaubt auf eine herrlich abfällige Art. Ich weis, dass sie nie schlecht über Kollegen redet (noch nicht mal dann, wenn sie sich mal wieder über eine schnippische Bemerkung von mir in Grund und Boden geärgert hat), doch sie hat schon so ihre Art, dennoch ihre Meinung deutlich kund zu tun.

Flitwick begegnet Lockhart mit einer derart ausgesuchten Höflichkeit, das ich nur zu genau weis, dass er ihn nicht im Geringsten für voll nimmt.

Und ich? Ich würde diesen Schönling mit seinem ondulierten, blonden Wallehaar für eine echte Lachnummer halten, wäre da nicht die traurige Tatsache, dass Harry nun schon das zweite Jahr in Folge einen absolut unfähigen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat und mit ihn natürlich auch der Rest der Kids).

Es geht nämlich das Gerücht, Lockhart habe in seiner ersten Stunde mit den Gryffindors Wichtel aus Cornwall freigelassen und es dann seinen Schülern überlassen, sie wieder einzufangen. Aber nicht als gute Übung dafür, wie man mit derartigen Kreaturen umgeht, sondern weil er selbst nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er mit ihnen fertig werden soll. Lässt ja wohl tief blicken, oder? Aber wenn Dumbledore meint ... Immerhin ist er hier der Boss.

Nun, ich will mir keines Falls eine Nachlässigkeit nachsagen lassen und drille meine Schüler härter denn je. Mein Zaubertrankunterricht wird immer verhasster, aber ich will, dass sie lernen, wie man es richtig macht und dazu ist es nicht nötig, dass sie mich mögen. Es genügt, wenn sie das tun, was ich von ihnen fordere.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

**Petrified**

Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht

Halloween kommt und damit geraten die Dinge wieder einmal ein bisschen in Bewegung.

Bisher gab es keinen Ärger mit dem Dreamteam, auch wenn mich in jeder einzelnen Stunde, die ich bei ihnen halte, wieder diese grünen Augen anfunkeln. Der Junge muss mich inzwischen wirklich wie die Pest hassen. Ich kann einfach nicht nett zu ihm sein, auch wenn er sicher nicht weis, dass es eigentlich sein Vater ist, an dem ich mich immer noch rächen möchte. Ich weis, wie dumm das ist, aber ich kann einfach nicht dagegen an. Wenn ich diesen wirren Haarschopf über den bebrillten Augen sehe, werde ich augenblicklich wieder zu dem erbärmlichen Jungen, der ich damals war und kann dieses Gefühl nur abschütteln, wenn ich dem Bengel umgehend beweise, wer hier der Boss ist.

_Schwache Leistung, Severus, echt jämmerlich._

Stimmt, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders.

Ich überlege wieder Mal, später noch nach Hogsmeade runter zu gehen, als mir eine Lücke am Gryffindor Tisch ins Auge fällt. Harry und seine beiden Satelliten glänzen durch Abwesenheit. Grundgütiger, die werden doch nicht schon wieder auf Abwegen sein? So sehr ich meinen Blick auch durch die Große Halle schweifen lasse, kann ich keine Spur vom Dreamteam entdecken. Da sollte ich Hogsmeade wohl besser das zweite Jahr in Folge abschreiben und nach ihnen suchen. Allerdings warte ich damit, bis Dumbledore das Fest aufhebt.

Dieses Jahr ist es besonders großartig geworden, denn Hagrid hat gigantische Kürbisse gezüchtet und sie ausgehöhlt. Sie sind so groß, dass diverse Tische für vier Personen darin untergebracht werden können und das gibt dem Ganzen eine etwas privatere Atmosphäre als üblich. Dumbledore hat eine Gruppe tanzender Skelette organisiert und die sind der eigentliche Grund warum ich so lange dort bleibe. Eine wirklich großartige Unterhaltung, kommt dem düsteren Sinn für Humor (den ich angeblich haben soll) entgegen.

Die Schüler trudeln aus der Großen Halle und ich schließe mich ihnen an, denn schließlich wird das Trio immer noch vermisst und ich sollte mich wohl besser endlich darum kümmern. Plötzlich ertönt über mir ein lauter Ruf und ich kann die Stimme als die von Draco Malfoy identifizieren.

„Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht! Ihr seid die nächsten Schlammblüter!"

_Grundgütiger_! Was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Ich renne so schnell ich kann zum Ursprung des Tumults und erstarre beinahe. Eine blutigrote Schrift erstreckt sich über eine Wand, darunter hat jemand Filchs Katze an ihrem Schwanz aufgehängt und fast ganz Hogwarts ballt sich in diesem Gang.

Dann kommt Filch dahergehinkt. Er erblickt seine Katze und bekommt einen Anfall. Er schreit alle Schüler an und sucht verzweifelt nach einem Schuldigen, dann sieht er Harry und geht auf den los. Er ist kurz davor, ihn zu erwürgen, als Dumbledore die Szene betritt. Ich stehe immer noch wie festgefroren in einem Seitengang und meine Gedanken rasen.

_Feinde des Erben?_ Welcher Erbe und welche Feinde? Hat Harry das geschrieben und hat er sich an der Katze vergriffen? Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, was hätte ihn dazu veranlassen sollen, sowas Dummes zu tun? Er hat keinen Grund, so einen Blödsinn zu machen, aber jeden Grund, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, angesichts der Sache vom Jahresbeginn.

Inzwischen ist es Dumbledore gelungen, Argus davon abzuhalten, Harry zu meucheln und er geht zu der Katze hin. Lockhart schießt dazu und macht sich wieder mal wichtig. Er bietet dem Alten sein Büro für eine nähere Untersuchung der Katze an, es sei am nächsten. Dumbledore nimmt an und fordert auch das betroffen aussehende Dreamteam auf, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nun, ich werde hier sicher nicht wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen bleiben und so schließe ich mich der Prozession in Lockharts Büro an.

Himmel, dieser Schönling ist noch mehr von sich selbst eingenommen, als ich dachte. Das ganze Büro ist mit Abbildern seiner selbst bepflastert und die sind genauso eitel wie er. _Lockenwickler –_ ach du lieber Himmel!

Dumbledore beginnt die Katze genau zu untersuchen und Lockhart murmelt ohne Unterlass irgendeinen Unsinn darüber, dass er sowas schon mal gesehen hätte, dass er wisse, wie man damit fertig werde, blablabla ... Er nervt alle damit und jeder versucht auf seine Art, die Ohren vor seinem Geplapper zu verschließen, nur Filch sitzt in einer Ecke und heult wie ein Schlosshund. Nanu, ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so sehr an seinem räudigen Vieh hängt.

Dumbledore stellt fest, dass Filchs Katze nicht tot ist, sondern nur versteinert und Gilderoy stimmt ihm begeistert zu, obwohl er zuvor ganz was anderes geplappert hat. Filch ist immer noch voll durch den Wind und beschuldigt nun Harry, seine Katze versteinert zu haben. Nun, ich denke nicht, dass ein zwölfjähriger Junge dazu in der Lage ist, aber warum – zum Henker - hat der Bengel dann einen so schuldbewussten Blick? Dumbledore widerspricht Filch natürlich sofort und er teilt meine Bedenken. Doch Filch will sich nicht beruhigen lassen und stammelt weiter, Harry wisse, dass er ein Squib sei und hätte sich an ihm rächen wollen. Nun, wenn Harry wirklich so rachsüchtig wäre, hätte ich das sicher bereits zu spüren bekommen. Es gibt immer Mittel und Wege sowas zu bewerkstelligen, ohne erwischt zu werden, wie ich selbst nur zu genau weis. Ich brauche da nur an meine eigenen Racheaktionen von vor so vielen Jahren zu denken, bei denen ich nie erwischt wurde.

Doch ich sollte mir wirklich etwas einfallen lassen, wie ich den alten Argus etwas besänftigen kann. Er ist völlig außer sich und fordert vehement die Bestrafung eines Schuldigen, wobei es ihm egal zu sein scheint, wen es nun wirklich erwischt, auch wenn er sicher Harry als Opfer bevorzugen würde.

„Darf ich etwas sagen, Direktor?" frage ich und komme aus der schattigen Ecke heraus, von der aus ich alles beobachtet habe, keiner scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass ich überhaupt hier war.

Der Alte nickt und ich meine, vielleicht sei das Trio einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen – was ich ja wirklich für wahrscheinlich halte – aber ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen, ihr Fehlen beim Fest zu erwähnen – verdammt, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und dafür möchte ich schon eine kleine Rache haben. Wild stammelnd unterbrechen mich die Kids mit einer wirren Story über die Todestagsparty des Nahezu Kopflosen Nick – kann schon sein, denn der ist der Hausgeist von Gryffindor und er mag den Jungen wohl. Sie meinen, dort wären eine Unmenge Geister gewesen, die das bezeugen könnten. Filch siedet auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin und zittert vor Wut. Ich muss also weiter machen, denn bei Filch stehe ich in der Schuld.

„Warum sind sie dann nicht später noch zum Fest gekommen?" feuere ich auf das Dreamteam ab und lasse meine Augen gefährlich aufblitzen.

Ich will sie so weit einschüchtern, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen. Sie stammeln ein wenig herum und platzen schließlich heraus, sie hätten keinen Hunger gehabt. Wobei Rons Bauch so laut knurrt, dass ich das sofort als eine Lüge entlarve und meine, Geister würden wohl kaum Speisen anbieten, die für Menschen geeignet seien. Ich will wissen, was sie in diesem speziellen Gang zu suchen gehabt hätten und sie erwidern, sie seien müde gewesen und hätten ins Bett hätten gehen wollen.

Das ist wohl keine direkte Lüge, aber ich halte es auch nicht für die ganze Wahrheit. Der Gang liegt nämlich alles andere als auf dem direkten Weg von den Verliesen zum Gryffindor Turm. Ich hege so meine Befürchtungen, dass der Junge schon wieder mal dabei ist, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Immerhin wurde er bei einer versteinerten Katze gefunden und das bedeutet immer Gefahr, denn so leicht ist ein solcher Zauber nicht auszusprechen und es ist sicher kein Witz, wenn sowas geschieht.

Ich fürchte, es sind schon wieder Mal Dinge in Hogwarts am Laufen, die alles andere als schön sind und wohl auch Gefahr bedeuten. Himmel, Junge, es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich schon wieder mal alleine im Schloss rum treibst, auch wenn deine beiden Freunde dabei sind. Ich glaube kaum, dass die dich schützen können, wenn es hart auf hart kommt.

Mir wäre es wirklich am liebsten, wenn du nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit sicher in deinem Turm wärst und nicht sonst wo ... Verdammt, das Quidditch Training! Da ist er dann abends sogar noch am Gelände unterwegs und das macht mir noch größere Sorgen. Da kann ja sonst was passieren!

All diese Überlegungen rasen mir sehr schnell durch den Kopf und ich finde ebenso schnell einen Vorwand, dem Jungen das Quidditch zu verbieten. Ich meine, diese Geschichte sei wohl nicht die ganze Wahrheit und man solle Harry besser verbieten Quidditch zu spielen, bis er bereit ist, die zu sagen. Doch ich habe nicht mit Minerva gerechnet, die immer auf der Seite ihres Teams steht und mich wohl im Verdacht hat, dass ich ihr nur ihren Sucher nehmen will.

Die traut mir aber ganz schön gewaltige Gemeinheiten zu – nun, nicht, dass ich nicht schon so manches Mal welche in Petto gehabt hätte und das wäre nun wirklich das Sahnehäubchen gewesen, auch wenn es mir in erster Linie um die Sicherheit des Jungen geht. Sie meint ziemlich süffisant, dass das doch Unsinn sei, die Katze sei schließlich versteinert worden und nicht mit einem Besen vermöbelt. Dumbledore wirft seinen Röntgenblick auf Harry und gelangt wohl zu dem Schluss, dass der Junge nicht an der Sache beteiligt war.

„Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld, Severus", murmelt er mir zu.

Verdammt, warum glauben immer nur alle das Schlimmste von mir? Aber mit einem Ruf, wie dem meinen, muss man wohl leben – besonders wenn man ihn seit über zehn Jahren regelrecht kultiviert. Filch rastet wieder aus, doch Dumbledore kann ihn beruhigen, indem er darauf hinweist, dass Madame Sprout dabei sei, Alraunen zu züchten und damit könne man die Versteinerung wieder aufheben. Und dann hat schon wieder Lockhart seinen Auftritt. Er meint er würde den Trank brauen, er habe das schon unzählige Male gemacht und habe viel Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen.

Damit macht er mich jetzt echt sauer. Da würde sicher was Feines rauskommen, wenn man ihn da dran lässt. Das Rezept ist wirklich schrecklich komplex und sogar ich brauche dafür meine ganze Konzentration, um es richtig zum machen und außerdem...

„Ich bin der Trankmeister dieser Schule", knurre ich ihn beleidigt an.

Ich lasse mich von ihm sicher nicht so zum Trottel machen, wie er es mit der guten Sprout und Hagrid versucht hat. Dumbledore merkt, dass die Sache ausufern könnte und schickt die Kids ins Bett. Die lassen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und sind verschwunden, ehe man auch nur ‚Quidditch' sagen kann.

„Natürlich", fährt er an mich gewandt fort. „Das wird deine Aufgabe sein, Severus."

Lockhart sieht nicht so enttäuscht aus, wie man hätte meinen können und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich damit Recht habe, dass er eine echte Niete ist. Ich nicke der Lehrergruppe zu und verlasse den Raum in Richtung meiner Verliese. In meinem Büro suche ich sofort nach dem entsprechenden Rezept und sehe, dass ich mich richtig erinnert habe. Der Trank ist einer der Schwierigsten, die es gibt. Nun, der Vielsafttrank und meine Werwolflösung sind noch komplexer – aber auch das ist schwierig genug.

Himmel, die Lösung...

Ob sie wirklich wirkt und ob Lupin schon was davon erfahren hat? Wegen ihm habe ich das Zeug damals eigentlich erfunden, aber ich weis bis heute nicht, was bei dem Test in St Mungos raus kam - nachfragen konnte ich ja wohl kaum, denn ich hatte die Formel  
anonym hingeschickt – ich wäre damals wirklich nicht in der Lage gewesen, persönlich dort vorzusprechen. Vielleicht haben sie noch nicht mal geeignete Versuchskaninchen dafür gefunden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich jemand gerne als Werwolf outet – sie sind nicht eben beliebt in unserer Gesellschaft und niemand will einen in seiner Nähe wissen – ich übrigens auch nicht, auch wenn ... nun ja, Lupin – er war eigentlich immer ziemlich anständig zu mir, auch wenn er einer der Herumtreiber war ... lassen wir das...

Dumbledore ließ mich damals auf jeden Fall schwören, dass ich Lupin nicht verrate und bis heute habe ich dieses Versprechen gehalten. Ich hatte ja auch keinen Grund dafür, etwas anderes zu tun. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann war das damals auch der letzte Streich, den mir die Herumtreiber jemals gespielt haben ... hätte nur zu leicht übel ausgehen können – tödlich oder noch Schlimmeres. Schon wieder Mal eine dieser Erinnerungen, aber zur Abwechslung haben grüne Augen nichts damit zu tun oder nur sehr am Rande.

Es klopft.

„Herein", murmle ich und Dumbledore steht in der Tür.

„Ah, du schläfst noch nicht", meint er.

„Nein, Sir, ich habe nach dem Rezept für das Gegenmittel gesucht."

„Und es auch gefunden, nehme ich an?"

Ich nicke.

„Natürlich und es ist wirklich so schwierig, wie ich mich zu erinnern glaubte."

„Und du traust es dem guten Gilderoy nicht zu."

Es ist keine echte Frage, aber er verdient trotzdem eine Antwort.

„Außer den gelernten Heilern in St Mungos gibt es nur zwei Personen in ganz England, denen ich das wirklich zutraue und Lockhart ist mit Sicherheit keine davon."

Er lächelt mich verschmitzt an.

„Und wer ist die zweite?"

„Professor Leech", erwidere ich und er nickt.

„Ja, der gute alte Leech, der wäre sicher dazu in der Lage. Nun, was hattest du vorhin schon wieder mit Harry? Hasst du ihn so sehr, dass du ihm jetzt auch noch den Spaß am Quidditch vergällen willst?"

„Nein Sir, das war nicht der Grund", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd. „Diese Schrift an der Wand: _Die Kammer des Schreckens ist wieder geöffnet. Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht_..." zitiere ich die blutigen Worte. „Klingt gefährlich und da _Gefahr_ Harrys zweiter Vornamen ist, mache ich mir Sorgen, dass er das mal wieder in die Hand nehmen könnte oder auch, dass es mal wieder jemand auf ihn abgesehen haben könnte."

„Dich trieb also allein die Sorge um den Jungen und nicht die Tatsache, dass er Slytherin letztes Jahr im Quidditch geschlagen hat?"

„Sir", platze ich empört heraus, muss dann aber über mich selbst zynisch grinsen. „Nun, das wäre ein kleiner Bonus gewesen", muss ich zugeben.

Dumbledore kichert in sich hinein.

„Und da soll nochmal einer sagen, du wärst so leicht zu durchschauen."

„Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Die gute Minerva. Sie meinte, du hättest ihr ihren Sucher nehmen wollen, um sie schlagen zu können."

„Na ja, vielleicht kennt sie mich einfach zu gut."

„Aber ich denke, ich kenne dich besser. Du bist nicht so übel, wie alle denken. An deinem schlechten Ruf bist du nur selbst Schuld, du kultivierst ihn ja regelrecht."

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mir sonst meine Autorität sichern könnte. Ich weis, dass andere Lehrer das auch mit Freundlichkeit schaffen, aber ich kann das nicht."

„Das ist auch eine Kunst für sich", gibt er zu.

„Sir, was hat es mit dieser Kammer des Schreckens auf sich? Mir ist so, als hätte ich schon mal was davon gelesen, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an irgendwelche Einzelheiten erinnern."

Er seufzt tief.

„Das kannst du auch gar nicht, wenigstens nicht an die ganze Geschichte. Ich erzähle es dir, wenn du mir versprichst, dass du es für dich behältst. Ich sollte sie dir besser erzählen, denn ich werde wohl besonders deine Hilfe brauchen, wenn es zum Schlimmsten kommt. Ich fürchte, wenn noch mehr geschieht, wird sich der Junge wirklich wieder einmischen wollen."

„Sir, mit wem sollte ich schon darüber reden? Ich pflege sicher nicht, meinen Schülern im Unterricht irgendwelche Geschichten zu erzählen und die Kollegen? – ich bitte sie, Sir", meine ich mit einem bitteren Auflachen.



Salazar Slytherin und Tom Riddle

Gut. Dann die Geschichte", setzt er an. „Ich denke, du kennst die Story, wie diese Schule vor über tausend Jahren gegründet wurde" – Ich nicke zustimmend – „Damals kam durch Slytherin, dem Gründer deines Hauses, diese dumme Sache mit der Reinblütigkeit auf. Er wollte nur jene unterrichten, die nur magische Vorfahren haben. Ich weis nicht wie du dazu stehst – immerhin bist du reinblütig – aber ich halte es für vollkommenen Unsinn."

„Als Junge hat mich mein Vater mit diesem Mist regelrecht vollgestopft und ich habe ihm – nun – vielleicht nicht wirklich geglaubt, aber er war mein Vater und er hatte in meinen Augen lange Zeit immer Recht. Später habe ich dann gesehen, was für eine großartige Hexe Lily ist – und die war mit Sicherheit muggelstämmig – und habe begonnen das in Frage zu stellen.

Und dann, als ich mich von den Todessern losgesagt habe, habe ich wirklich verstanden, dass es nur wichtig ist, wie gut jemand als Zauberer ist und nicht von welchen Eltern er abstammt. Grundgütiger – die kleine Granger ist auch muggelstämmig und die ist wirklich genial, auch wenn ich sie nicht besonders mag.

Sie erinnert mich zu sehr an ein paar andere nur zu geniale Magier – Aber egal. Nein, Sir, ich halte nichts mehr von diesem Reinblüter Mist."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja weiter erzählen.

Salazar Slytherin hat sich damals wegen diesem Thema mit Godric Gryffindor überworfen und wutentbrannt die Schule verlassen. Es heißt jedoch, er hätte eine geheime Kammer hinterlassen und dort etwas eingeschlossen, das nur sein Erbe befreien kann. Befreien, damit es auf alle losgeht, die nicht reinen Blutes sind und sie tötet."

„Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich wieder", werfe ich ein. „Aber das ist doch nur eine Legende, oder?"

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Es leben nur noch wenige hier, die sich an das letzte Mal erinnern können, als die Kammer geöffnet wurde, aber ich kann es und ich bin immer noch hier und kann es dir – als Zeitzeuge sozusagen - erzählen.

Es war vor fünfzig Jahren und ich war hier als Verwandlungslehrer angestellt. Armando Dippet war der Direktor, als es geschah. Etwas schlich durch dieses Schloss und brachte Unheil über uns. Die Gerüchte von der Kammer kamen auf und es hieß, Slytherins Erbe sei an der Schule und habe das Ungeheuer losgelassen. Wir versuchten alles, die Kammer zu finden, aber es gelang uns nicht. Dann starb ein Mädchen bei einem dieser Angriffe und ein Schüler im sechsten Jahr machte sich auf, den Schuldigen zu stellen...

...und er stellte ihn oder schien ihn gestellt zu haben, denn danach hörten die Angriffe auf."

„Wer war der Schuldige?" platze ich heraus.

Er seufzt schwer und murmelt einen Namen, den ich nie und nimmer zu hören erwartet hätte: „Hagrid."

„Hagrid?! Doch nicht unser Hagrid?"

Ich kann nicht glauben was ich da höre.

„Ich werde dir jetzt einige Dinge erzählen, die ich nur vermuten, aber nicht beweisen kann. Damals nicht und auch heute nicht. Bilde dir dein eigenes Urteil.

Der Name des Schülers, der Hagrid stellte, war Tom Riddle und du kennst ihn."

„Ich kenne keinen Tom Riddle", erwidere ich und frage mich, auf was der Alte raus will.

„Oh doch, wenn auch nicht unter diesem Namen. Du kennst ihn unter seinem – nun - Künstlernamen, wenn man das so nennen kann - _Lord Voldemort_."

Ich hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn der Alte mir plötzlich eine Stinkbombe unter meine Nase geworfen hätte.

„Der Dunkle Lord", stammle ich. „Er war hier als Schüler an Hogwarts?"

„War er. Nur die wenigsten wissen das und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass wir nicht öffentlich darüber reden, oder? Mit dem guten Ruf von Hogwarts wäre es dann sicher vorbei. Weiter mit meiner Geschichte.

Damals wusste ich Vieles noch nicht, aber bei meinen späteren Recherchen bin ich über so Einiges gestolpert. Tom war halbblütig. Seine Mutter war eine Hexe, aber sein Vater war ein Muggel, der sie verlassen hat, als herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sie starb bei Toms Geburt und er wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf."

„Er ist nicht reinblütig ... aber ... aber ... dann ist das alles, was er damals gepredigt hat ein noch größerer Unsinn, als ich dachte."

„Ja, das auch. Nun, wahrscheinlich hasst er die Muggel, weil es ihm in diesem Waisenhaus nicht eben gut ging. Wie auch immer - Toms Mutter war noch etwas anderes, sie war die Letzte aus Slytherins Geschlecht, bis sie Tom das Leben schenkte. Tom Riddle war also der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Ich weis nicht, wie er das alles in Erfahrung bringen konnte, aber es gibt immer Mittel und Wege, wenn man etwas wirklich wissen will – ich denke, du kannst dir da sicher so einige Methoden vorstellen.

Nun, ich wusste das alles zur Zeit der Attentate noch nicht und tappte im Dunklen. Tom war genial, ein guter Schüler und sogar Vertrauensschüler. Ein Waise, wie Armando Dippet immer wieder mitleidig betont hat. Ich vermute, Tom hat die Kammer aufgespürt und sie geöffnet. Nachdem dieses Mädchen ums Leben gekommen war, blieb uns keine Wahl, als die Schule zu schließen, wenn wir nicht sehr schnell einen Schuldigen finden und damit die Sache beenden konnten.

Tom hätte dann ins Waisenhaus zurück müssen und das wollte er sicher nicht. Er hat uns einen prächtigen Schuldigen präsentiert – Hagrid. Nun, wir alle kennen Hagrids unglückliche Vorliebe für gefährliche Ungeheuer und die hatte er schon als kleiner Junge – wenn man bei Hagrid je von ‚klein' reden konnte. Er war in seinem dritten Jahr an der Schule und er muss wohl wirklich etwas im Schloss gehalten haben, wobei ich bis heute nicht weis, was es gewesen sein könnte, doch es war auf jeden Fall nicht das Monster aus der Kammer.

Tom wusste davon und schwärzte Hagrid an. Alle glaubten ihm, denn die Angriffe hörten auf, nachdem Hagrid der Schule verwiesen worden war - Nur ich hatte so meine Bedenken.

Hagrid mag ein Narr sein, was seine Biester betrifft, aber er war sicher nicht so dumm, dass er etwas wirklich Mörderisches in der Schule hält. Aus diesem Grund habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er als Wildhüter ausgebildet wird und das Schlossgelände nicht verlassen muss – wohin hätte er denn sonst auch gehen sollen – er hatte keine Familie mehr. Seine Mutter war schon vor Jahren verschwunden und sein Vater ein Jahr zuvor gestorben. Ich wollte nicht, dass er in ein Waisenhaus muss – das wäre sicher für jemand wie Hagrid keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Nun, wie auch immer, es war wieder ruhig und Tom bekam eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule, aber ich hatte ihn bereits damals im Verdacht und behielt ihn im Auge – er war einfach zu sauber und ich muss gestehen, dass ich ihm auch misstraute, weil er ein Slytherin war. Wie auch immer - er ließ sich nie von mir bei irgendwas erwischen und verließ auch schon zwei Jahre später die Schule, nur um dann viele Jahre später als Lord Voldemort wieder aufzutauchen.

Das hat mich veranlasst, meine Nachforschungen anzustellen und ich denke, er war es, der damals dieses Ungeheuer befreit hat. Er wollte an der Schule bleiben und hat daher die Kammer wieder geschlossen. Wenn die nun wieder geöffnet worden ist, steht das Schlimmste zu befürchten."

Ich schlucke schwer. Die Geschichte ist phantastisch, ja nahezu unglaublich und wenn ein anderer als Dumbledore sie mir erzählt hätte, würde ich sie ins Reich der Legende verweisen. Doch der Alte würde mir nie ein Märchen erzählen, wenn es um sowas Wichtiges geht.

„Das klingt wirklich übel. Aber können wir sicher sein, dass nicht noch jemand die Geschichte kennt und sich jetzt einen üblen Spaß daraus macht, uns damit zu erschrecken?"

„Können wir nicht", gibt er zurück. „Aber wie auch immer – da ist die versteinerte Miss Norris und es besteht die Gefahr, dass sich alles wiederholt und wir sollten wirklich sehr vorsichtig sein."

„Danke für ihr Vertrauen, Sir", murmle ich.

Denn plötzlich ist mir klar, wie groß dieses zu mir sein muss, wenn er so mit mir so ausführlich und ehrlich über diese Angelegenheit spricht.

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus", erwidert er eindringlich. „Ich vertraue dir seit damals, als du mit dem Dunklen Mal am Unterarm zu mir gekommen bist und mir gesagt hast, du seist ein Todesser, würdest aber jetzt für mich arbeiten wollen, weil du deinen Fehler eingesehen hast. Dazu gehört eine Menge Mut, mein Junge. Du hättest immerhin auch sonst wohin fliehen können, oder?"

„Nein, diese Möglichkeit stand mir nicht offen", gebe ich traurig zurück. „Ich hatte kein Gold und der Dunkle Lord hatte meinen einzigen Freund ermordet. Nein, es gab keinen anderen Weg, wenn ich verhindern wollte, dass auch noch andere ihre Freunde verlieren – sehr erfolgreich war ich dabei ja wohl nicht."

„Lily und James", errät er meine Gedanken und ich nicke schwer.

„Aber du hast es versucht. Du hast uns gewarnt und wir haben alles Menschenmögliche getan."

„Sirius", murmle ich.

„Ich glaube es bis heute noch nicht", meint er bestimmt. „Jeder, aber nicht Sirius. Ich kann es nur nicht beweisen. Ich kann es nicht glauben und ich kannte den Jungen verdammt gut."

„Wer dann?" frage ich und meine Gedanken beginnen sich im Kreis zu drehen.

„Ich weis es nicht, sonst hätte ich ja eine Möglichkeit, ihn dort raus zu holen. Lassen wir das, uns sind bei diesem Thema die Hände gebunden. Denken wir lieber ans hier und jetzt und kümmern uns darum, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschieht, als diese versteinerte Katze."

„Was erwarten sie von mir?"

„Dass du nachts ein wenig durch die Gänge läufst, Präsenz zeigst, einfach anwesend bist."

„Das tue ich ohnehin", gebe ich zurück.

„Ich weis. Wie viele Stunden schläfst du eigentlich so pro Nacht?" Ich werfe ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu und weis, dass ich auf eine so direkte Frage die Wahrheit sagen muss.

„Drei Stunden in einer guten. Eine oder gar nicht, wenn es mir schlecht geht, aber ich bin das gewohnt."

„Gewohnt? Wie lange geht das denn schon so? Mir sind deine nächtlichen Ausflüge erst letztes Jahr aufgefallen, aber da dachte ich, es sei wegen dem Jungen."

„Letztes Jahr war es auch wegen dem Jungen. Aber wann ich das letzte Mal mehr als eine Nacht länger als drei Stunden geschlafen habe? Als ich bei Hieratus gewohnt habe und der mir einen Schlaftrunk untergeschoben hat ... Als ich bewusstlos im Tropfenden Kessel gelegen habe ... Als ich zehn war...?"

„Grundgütiger", platzt er heraus und ich habe Dumbledore noch nie so überrascht gesehen. „Warum lässt du dir dann nicht helfen?"

„Ich habe schon alles versucht, Sir, das können sie mir glauben. Ich kenne meine Tränke, aber wenn ich sie nehme, träume ich nicht und bin noch mieser drauf als üblich - Besser drei Stunden mit Träumen, als acht Stunden ohne."

„Aber warum konntest du denn schon als Junge nicht richtig schlafen?"

„Ich habe so meine Vermutungen, Sir, aber bitte zwingen sie mich nicht, davon zu sprechen."

„Wenn du nicht reden willst, Severus, dann werde ich dich selbstverständlich nicht dazu zwingen, aber wenn du je reden willst, dann habe ich ein offenes Ohr für dich, in Ordnung?"

„Danke, Sir", erwidere ich und bin mir sicher, dass dieser Tag nie kommen wird.

Nein, davon wusste nur Hieratus und ich denke, ich werde nie jemand anderem davon erzählen. Doch sein Angebot als solches freut mich. Der Alte ist schon in Ordnung und er mag mich ganz sicher, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich verstehen kann warum – selbst nach all den Jahren nicht, seit ich davon weis.

„Du bist immer so schrecklich verschlossen, mein Junge, aber du solltest wissen, dass jeder Mensch einen Freund braucht, dem er völlig vertrauen kann, sonst erstickt er irgendwann an seinen Sorgen und Problemen."

„Ich hatte so einen Freund, Sir", gebe ich traurig zurück. „Aber so einen, wie Hieratus, finde ich nie wieder."

„Du weist, dass ich da eine andere Meinung habe, doch das ist eine so persönliche Sache, dass ich mich da sicher nicht einmischen werde. Nun, wie auch immer, ich kann also darauf zählen, dass du ein bisschen aufpasst?"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

„Gut, dann lasse ich dich wieder allein und versuch, ein bisschen mehr Schlaf zu bekommen, in Ordnung?"

„Versuchen kann ich es ja", meine ich unbestimmt.

„Na dann, gute Nacht", entgegnet er, lächelt freundlich, steht auf und geht.

Und da denkt er, ich werde schlafen können, bei all diesen Dingen, die er mir da erzählt hat – Albus Dumbledore ist und bleibt einfach ein unverbesserlicher Optimist...



Nachtgedanken

Die dringlichere Sache ist natürlich die mit dieser Kammer, aber etwas anderes schiebt sich gewaltsam in den Vordergrund ... _Sirius, geliebter Feind_...

Ich konnte die letzten Jahre nur überstehen, weil ich mir eingeredet habe, er müsse die Schuld am Tod meiner Elfe tragen und würde dafür seine gerechte Strafe absitzen. Doch wenn Dumbledore Zweifel anmeldet, dann ist man gewöhnlich gut beraten, auch darauf zu hören – besonders, wenn man im Grunde genommen selbst welche hat.

_Sirius..._

Plötzlich steht sein attraktives Gesicht vor mir, so wie es damals bei der Hochzeit von James und Lily war. Das war das vorletzte Mal, dass ich etwas von ihm gesehen habe – dann nur noch das Bild, das von ihm bei seiner Verhaftung gemacht wurde, aber da sah er nicht mehr aus, wie der Sirius, den ich kannte, da glich er einem vollkommen Wahnsinnigen. Ewig her...

Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den funkelnden Augen und dem tollkühnen Zum-Teufel-Lachen, der mir glibberigen Froschlaich in die Unterhose schiebt und mir den Hintern verhaut, nur weil er es komisch findet ... und meine extreme Reaktion darauf.

Himmel, ich habe den Kerl genauso sehr gehasst, wie ich ihn begehrt habe. Er wusste allerdings nie davon – hätte übel ausgehen können – wohl für uns beide, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Es war immer mein Geheimnis und nur Hieratus hat davon erfahren, als er mich einmal doch gewaltsam aus meinem Schneckenhaus gezerrt hat.

_Großer Gott, Sirius..._

Die Schneeballschlacht, meine Nachthemden und diese andere Schlägerei, als sie mir noch etwas viel Schlimmeres als nur Froschlaich drübergekippt haben. Der dünne Blutfaden, der über sein Kinn gelaufen ist und alles so unglaublich lebendig hat aussehen lassen. Dann diese einzigartige Nacht im Verbotenen Wald an der Quelle. Noch heute bin ich bei der Erinnerung wie verzaubert.

Ja, ich habe ihn gehasst, hasse ihn heute noch und ich habe ihn begehrt und geliebt, doch wie empfinde ich jetzt für ihn? Meine Phantasie zeigt mir plötzlich den Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes und ein viel älteres Gesicht, als das in meiner Erinnerung.

Was mag ihm Askaban wohl angetan haben? Ich weis nicht viel von unserem Gefängnis, nur dass es die Hölle sein muss und über kurz oder lang jeden zu Grunde richtet ... und Sirius ist jetzt schon seit elf Jahren dort...

Ich weis, wie ich damals nach jenem entsetzlichen Sommer, den ich im Keller meines Elternhauses verbracht habe, ausgesehen habe. Aber das waren nur acht Wochen und bei ihm sind es schon fast so viele Jahre, wie ich hier in Hogwarts als Lehrer tätig bin.

Meine Phantasie lässt das hübsche Gesicht altern, gibt ihm Falten, langes schwarzes Leichenhaar und einen verfilzten Bart. Sie lässt den ehemals schlanken, wohlgeformten Leib dürr und ausgezehrt werden. Die Augen tief, eingefallen, brennend und gleichzeitig irgendwie leblos und leer, wie bodenlose, schwarze Löcher. Ich muss nur in den Spiegel schauen, um zu sehen, was die Jahre einem Menschen antun können. Aber mir ist es hier eigentlich recht gut gegangen, doch wie ist das mit ihm? Ihm kann es nicht gut gegangen sein...

Wir sind ungefähr gleich alt und wenn ich unter diesen Bedingungen hier wie vierzig aussehe, muss er wie sechzig aussehen. Das Zerrbild vor meinem inneren Auge wird immer schärfer und deutlicher. Und plötzlich wird mir klar, dass ich ihn immer noch begehre, immer noch nach all den Jahren, egal, was ihm die Zeit angetan hat, egal, was auch immer er getan oder nicht getan haben mag ... und trotzdem ist da auch immer noch dieses verflixte, alles überwältigende Hassgefühl.

Großer Gott, ich bin doch kein pubertierender Junge mehr. Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und ich sollte mich für Frauen interessieren ... aber die einzige Frau, für die ich mich je wirklich interessiert habe, war Lily und die ist schon so lange tot, wie Sirius in Askaban sitzt.

Ich kann nicht länger ruhig hinter meinem Schreibtisch sitzen bleiben, springe auf und laufe unruhig in meinem Büro auf und ab. Es ist fast so, als wolle ich meinen verrückten Gedanken entkommen. Doch die sind so schnell wie ich und lassen sich nicht aus meinem Kopf vertreiben. Dieser Traum, den ich damals hatte, als ich so fertig im Tropfenden Kessel lag ... diese Vision ... Sirius, der mich streichelt und küsst ... wie einen Geliebten berührt ... mein Geständnis.

Grundgütiger ... Wie lange hatte ich das vergessen? Hat es immer so dicht unter meinem Bewusstsein gelauert? Muss es wohl haben, wenn ich es jetzt einfach so abrufen kann. Ich begehre ihn noch genau so, wie damals, auch wenn es mein Verstand nicht so ganz zugeben will, mein Körper weis es nur zu genau.

Hätte ich es mir nicht vor vielen Jahren geschworen, dass ich es nie wieder tue, hätte ich auf der Stelle Hogwarts verlassen und hätte mir käufliche Liebe gesucht. Aber so?

_Severus, stell dich nicht dumm, du weist genau, was du dagegen tun kannst_, sagt die nur zu bekannte Stimme in mir._ Zwei Möglichkeiten: Du prügelst es aus dir heraus, wobei du weist, wie wenig das bringt oder du machst es dir selbst. Was ist denn so schwer daran_?

Nein, es ist wirklich keine Lösung mich selbst blutig zu peitschen, das weis ich wirklich nur zu genau und wer sollte mich dieses Mal finden, wenn ich mich wieder halb umgebracht habe? Sind mir meine eigenen Triebe immer noch peinlich? Keine Ahnung, sie melden sich nur so selten. Was sollte mich hier auch schon erregen? Meine Schülerinnen? Um Gottes Willen, das sind doch nur kleine Mädchen. Meine Kolleginnen? Sicher nicht, die meisten sind alt genug, um meine Mütter sein zu können und die, die es nicht sind, sind in festen Händen. Männer? Nee, außer für Sirius habe ich nie auch nur das Geringste für einen empfunden und dabei wäre Hieratus nur zu gerne bereit gewesen, mir in dieser Hinsicht jeden nur erdenklichen Gefallen zu tun.

Die meisten Frauen bedeuten mir einfach nichts und ich ihnen auch nicht. Nur Lily...

_Himmel, bin ich wirklich nicht in der Lage, jemanden zu lieben? Nur Lily, Sirius und bis zu einem gewissen Grad auch Hieratus. Was bin ich nur für ein eigenartiger Mensch?_

Aber auch diese ganzen Überlegungen lenken meinen Körper nicht im Geringsten von seinem drängenden Verlangen ab. Im Gegenteil es wird nur noch stärker. Vielleicht eine kalte Dusche? Aber das hat mir schon als Junge in einer solchen Lage nur verdammt wenig geholfen. Wenn ich erregt war, war das Einzige, was mir je geholfen hat, mich zu befriedigen und das sollte ich wohl jetzt auch tun. Ich verlasse mein Büro und gehe in mein Schlafzimmer.

Was nun? Ins Bett oder unter die Dusche?

Nun, das letzte Mal war ich unter der Dusche und hatte fast einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch, vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich dabei liegen kann, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr der junge Bursche, dem Ort und Zeit ziemlich egal waren. Das ist alles so verwirrend und reißt mich immer weiter aus meiner düsteren und tristen Beschaulichkeit. Mit einer Handbewegung lösche ich das Licht und ziehe mich aus. Für meine Augen ist es hell genug, um alles zu sehen, was ich sehen will. Vielleicht hoffe ich auch ein wenig darauf, in der Dunkelheit Bilder dessen, was war (wohl eher was hätte sein können) zu erhaschen.

Ich werfe mich auf mein Bett, ohne auch nur die Decke zurückzuschlagen. Ein Nachthemd werde ich heute sicher auch nicht brauchen.

_Ach verdammt, Severus, was planst du da lange rum? Tu es doch einfach._

Und ich tue es.

Es ist schon wieder so verdammt lange her und ich dachte mal wieder, mein Körper hätte es vergessen,  
aber er erinnert sich nur zu gut. Ich bin ziemlich müde und träume ein wenig vor mich hin. Und plötzlich ist es nicht mehr meine eigene Hand, die mich berührt, plötzlich sind es die Hände der einzigen drei Menschen, die ich je geliebt habe und ich fühle sie an meinen Leib, als wären sie wirklich hier. Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen,  
aber ich bin auch nicht wirklich wach. Es ist so herrlich erregend. Warum sträube ich mich immer nur so dagegen, das zu tun, wenn es so verdammt gut sein kann?

Ein paar wunderbare Minuten lang, endlose Minuten, wie mir scheint, verlässt die wohlbekannte Einsamkeit mein Inneres und ich fühle Freundschaft und Liebe, so stark, so warm und gut, wie nichts anderes in dieser Welt – doch leider ist es nicht die Wahrheit, es ist nur eine Illusion – eine wunderbare Illusion.

Mein Körper reagiert ungewöhnlich heftig (ungewöhnlich? Woher soll ich wissen was für mich normal ist und was nicht? Ich tue das hier viel zu selten), ein gewaltiger Orgasmus durchtobt mich und es ist vorbei. Ich keuche schwer und mein Herz wummert gegen meinen Brustkorb. Ich sollte aufstehen und mir den Glibber abwaschen. Aber bevor ich mich dazu durchringen kann, bin ich bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen.

Ich werde erst wieder wach, als die letzte Herbstsonne mir durch den Lichtschacht in die Augen scheint. Ich schrecke hoch und befürchte, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, als mir einfällt, dass es ja Sonntag ist und ich hier solange liegen bleiben kann, wie ich nur will. Ich habe nackt geschlafen, aber irgendwann in der Nacht muss ich mich in meine Decke gewickelt haben und mir ist nicht kalt. Ich bin ungewöhnlich faul und träge,  
aber ich fühle mich wohler als seit langem.

‚_Da hast du es Albus'_, denke ich und gähne, ‚_diese Nacht habe ich mal wirklich gut geschlafen, so wie du es wolltest_.'



Die wichtigeren Dinge

Wirklich gut ausgeschlafen, nehme ich mir die Zeit über die anderen Dinge nachzudenken, von denen Dumbledore gestern gesprochen hat.

_Die Kammer des Schreckens._

Verdammt, wenn der Junge darüber seine Nachforschungen anstellt, bringt er sich sicher wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Nicht, dass wir die nicht schon ohnehin haben, wenn diese verflixte Kammer wirklich existiert – Dumbledore scheint es zu glauben und wenn der etwas glaubt, ist es immer besser, wenn man das ebenfalls tut.

Tom Riddle – alias der Dunkle Lord (verdammt, ich wage es noch nicht mal seinen richtigen Namen in Gedanken zu nennen), er war hier an Hogwarts. Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, wo hätte er denn sonst auch zur Schule gehen sollen? Immerhin ist er ja wirklich ein großer Magier, wenn auch ein schrecklich übler.

Und Dumbledore kannte ihn als Jungen – Kein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht fürchtet. Wie sollte man jemand fürchten, den man schon gekannt hat, als er noch ein Kind war?

Doch ich fürchte ihn noch immer. Seine gewaltige Macht, seine unsägliche Grausamkeit, seine wahn-sinnige Mordlust. Wenn er zurückkehrt, ist mein Leben wohl keinen alten Kessel mehr wert. Er weis zwar nicht, dass ich die Seiten gewechselt habe, aber wie lange wird es dauern, bis er es rausfindet? Wenn ich ihm gegenüberstehe, kann ich mich zwar schützen, aber ich denke es gibt Mittel und Wege meine Widerstandskraft zu brechen, wenn er einen entsprechenden Verdacht hat.

_Halt mal, Severus, du tust ja so, als stünde er schon vor den Toren von Hogwarts und würde sich nicht noch immer (oder schon wieder) in Albanien verstecken. Machtlos, schwach, körperlos._

Nur weil diese Kammer angeblich wieder geöffnet wurde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass _er_ etwas damit zu tun hat. Trotzdem, selbst eine versteinerte Katze ist nur zu bedenklich.

Und der schöne Gilderoy, dieser Modegeck, der sich hier im Schloss so grenzenlos wichtig macht, wird auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe sein. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore hat ihm diese Story nicht auch erzählt. Ich hoffe noch dringender, dass Lockhart uns wirklich erfahrenen Lehrern nicht unter die Füße läuft, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass er in irgendeiner Art nützlich sein könnte.

Warum mag ich den Kerl eigentlich so wenig?

Nun, ich konnte es noch nie leiden, wenn sich jemand aufspielt – ich muss da nur an James und Sirius denken – aber um ehrlich zu sein, waren die wenigstens fähig und hatten echtes Talent – was ich bei Lockhart offen gesagt bezweifle. Man muss ihn doch nur ansehen. Seine Frisur und seine zahllosen, hochmodischen Roben sind ihm wichtiger als alles andere. Diese Art von Eitelkeit konnte man weder Potter noch Black nachsagen und Lupin war zwar immer ordentlich gekleidet, aber seine Sachen waren ziemlich alt. Ich kann einfach keinen Mann ernst nehmen, der sich _Lockenwickler_ in die Haare dreht und ich kenne wie gesagt seine Bücher...

Nun, zurück zur Kammer.

Wo mag sich das Ding befinden? Irgendwo im Schloss, soviel ist sicher. Dumbledore meinte, man habe damals überall nach ihr gesucht und nichts gefunden. Vielleicht schleiche ich in den nächsten Nächten nicht nur ein wenig durch die Gänge, vielleicht stelle ich meine eigenen Nachforschungen an. Nicht, dass ich glaube, ich sei klüger als Dumbledore, aber ich habe so ein Talent Dinge zu finden, die ich finden will (ich muss das nur an die freundlichen Scherzartikel der Weasley Zwillinge denken. Die finde ich auch immer, wenn ich danach suche, so gut sie die beiden auch versteckt haben) und so hoffe ich auf meine Chance.

_Ja, Severus, Zeit wieder mal ein bisschen ausführlicher durchs Schloss zu streifen._

Natürlich mache ich meinen Plan schon am selben  
Abend wahr. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, nach diesen langen Stunden Schlaf letzte Nacht, heute schon wieder gut schlafen zu können und so hält mich nichts auf. Ich gehe zu Filch, denn der kennt die Geheimgänge des Schlosses am besten, doch er ist nicht bereit, mich zu begleiten.

„Nein, Professor Snape", meint er zwar asthmatisch keuchend aber nachdrücklich. „Ich bleibe genau hier, wo meine arme Mrs Norris angegriffen wurde. Der  
Übeltäter kommt sicher an den Ort seiner Schandtat zurück und dann habe ich ihn. Dumbledore muss mir einfach die Genehmigung geben, ihn auszupeitschen. Jahrelang hat er es mir immer verboten, aber das ist eine Ausnahme und ich denke, er wird es mir dieses Mal gestatten."

„Nun gut Argus, sagen sie mir, wenn sie etwas Auffälliges sehen, ja?"

„Natürlich, Professor, natürlich..."

Ich nicke ihm zu und gehe weiter meinem Streifzug nach. Filch hat schon so einen üblen Humor, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er das mit dem Auspeitschen vollkommen ernst gemeint hat. Doch sollte es sich wirklich um einen Schüler handeln, der für diese Sache verantwortlich ist, wird ihm Dumbledore niemals die Genehmigung dazu geben.

Auch wenn ich meine Schüler nicht besonders mag, muss ich ihm in diesem Punkt völlig Recht geben. Nur zu genau weis ich um die damit verbundenen Schmerzen, aber die sind nicht der Punkt, damit kann man fertig werden. Nein, es ist die Hilflosigkeit und die entsetzliche Demütigung, die mit einem solchen Akt verbunden sind und die würde ich meinem schlimmsten Feind nicht zumuten wollen - nein, wirklich nicht.

Ich drohe meinen Schülern oft mit schrecklichen Konsequenzen, wenn sie sich zu sehr aufspielen oder mich ärgern - Punktabzug, ein freundlicher Fluch oder ein netter heimtückischer Trank, der Optionen sind da viele - aber ich würde mich nie an einem Schüler körperlich vergreifen oder ihn gar verprügeln. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich auf eine unverzeihlich Art damit selbst – nun - _beschmutzen_ würde, habe ich mich hinterher moralisch immer noch schlimmer gefühlt, als zuvor, wenn ich mir selbst sowas angetan habe.

Treppauf, treppab, streune ich weiter durchs Schloss. Ich klappere die mir bekannten Geheimgänge ab und finde noch ein paar neue, die mir unbekannt waren, doch keine Spur von dieser dämlichen Kammer. Nun, was soll´s, es gibt noch viele Nächte wie diese und ich habe jede Menge Zeit weiter zu suchen. Vielleicht sollte ich unauffällig noch ein paar theoretische Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch ein Auge auf den Weasley Zwillingen haben, denn ich vermute schon lange, dass diese beiden die Schule besser kennen als sonst wer.

Es ist schon beinahe Morgen, als ich in mein Verlies zurückkehre und dort versuche, noch ein paar Stündchen zu schlafen. Viel wird daraus nicht. Ich liege nur unruhig mit geschlossenen Augen auf meinem Bett (ich habe mich noch nicht mal ausgezogen). Einschlafen kann ich zwar nicht, aber es ist auch nicht verkehrt einfach nur ein bisschen zu dösen.

Jede Nacht schleiche ich nun durchs Schloss, wie ich es Dumbledore versprochen habe, bis er mich schließlich darauf anspricht.

„Severus, mein Junge, ich hatte dich zwar gebeten, ein Auge auf alles zu haben, was hier in der Nacht geschieht, aber damit habe ich nicht gemeint, dass du gar nicht mehr schlafen sollst."

„Ich bekomme schon genug Ruhe, Sir", erwidere ich nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend.

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für deine Hilfe, aber bitte achte ein wenig auf dich. Keiner hat etwas davon, wenn du krank wirst."

„Ich bin es wirklich gewohnt, Sir", entgegne ich nur. „Es geht schon."

Es geht, _jaaha_, aber in sehr vielen Nächten schleichen wieder meine Erinnerungen neben mir her und lenken mich ein wenig ab. Sie sind auch ein bisschen der Grund, warum ich recht gerne durch die Schule schleiche, denn nicht alle meine Erinnerungen sind wirklich so schlecht. Es gibt auch schöne – nun ja – wenigstens ein paar davon. Das ist schon wieder Mal so eine Sache, bei der ich sehr gespaltene Gefühle habe.

Albus lässt sich von mir beruhigen, nickt mir freundlich zu und trollt sich in sein Büro.

Es freut mich zu sehen, dass Lockhart bei den Kids auch nicht beliebter ist, als bei mir. Hin und wieder sehe ich, wie Harry regelrecht vor ihm flieht und das hat sicher nichts damit zu tun, dass er Angst vor ihm hätte. Ich denke, dass er ihn ebenso wenig für voll nimmt wie ich und dass er ihn genau so nervt. Ein seltsames Gefühl, mal mit dem Jungen einer Meinung zu sein und ich vertreibe es ziemlich schnell, indem ich ihn nach meiner nächsten Stunde Röhrenwürmer und andere Nettigkeiten von den Tischen schrubben lasse. Sowas hat immer einen wirklich durchschlagenden Erfolg, denn das Zeug ist mehr als nur widerlich und stinkt entsetzlich.

War immer eine meiner Lieblingsstrafen für aufmüpfige Schüler (nicht, dass sich Harry wirklich was zu Schulden hätte kommen lassen, ich versuche nur immer noch, ihm klar zumachen, wer hier der Boss ist). Sie ist so schön nachhaltig und den Gestank bringt man tagelang nicht von den Händen (weis ich nur zu gut, schließlich muss ich das Zeug ja oft genug wegputzen, wenn ich meine eigenen Tränke braue).

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

**Parsel**

Wer hat es denn nun schon wieder auf diesen verdammten Bengel abgesehen?

Es ist mal wieder ein Quidditch Spiel angesagt und ich gehe wie üblich hin. Es heißt erneut Gryffindor gegen mein Haus und etwas in mir wünscht sich, dass es Harry dem kleinen Mistkerl Draco zeigt. Eigentlich sollte ich für Slytherin sein und bin es wohl auch, aber es würde mich zutiefst befriedigen, wenn sie endlich kapieren würden, dass Gold nicht alles ist.

Eine Lektion, die ich vor vielen Jahren auf eine sehr bittere Art lernen musste. Gold ist nichts, wenn man keine Freude mehr am Leben hat und sich nur selbst mit seinem dummen Ehrgeiz zu Grunde richtet. Lieber mein einfaches Lehrergehalt und ein bisschen Seelenfrieden, als Berge von Galleonen für finstere Zaubertränke, die andere Menschen vernichten.

Ich bereue so manches in meinem Leben und würde so einiges dafür geben, gewisse Dinge nicht getan zu haben, aber die Entscheidung mit meinen schwarzen Tränken aufzuhören, habe ich nie bereut, auch nicht, dass ich deswegen kein Gold mehr verdienen konnte und beinahe verhungert wäre. Alles ist besser, als mit diesen Tränken Morde zu begehen – wenn auch nur mittelbar und nie mit meinen eigenen Händen.

Wie auch immer, die Spieler fliegen ein und Madame Hooch pfeift das Spiel an. Fünfzehn Gestalten schießen in die Luft und jagen den Bällen hinterher. Es wogt hin und her. Dann fällt mein Blick auf den Jungen. Er flitzt wie durchgeknallt durch die Luft und versucht, einem Klatscher auszuweichen. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sich ein solcher Ball so benimmt. Er geht gewöhnlich nach dem Zufallsprinzip auf alle Spieler los und konzentriert sich sicher nicht auf einen einzigen.

Verdammt, versucht da schon wieder mal wer, den Jungen zu verfluchen? Ich lasse die Augen schweifen, doch auch dieses Mal sehe ich keinen, der dafür verantwortlich sein könnte. Es sieht eher so aus, als sei der Klatscher mit einem Zauber belegt worden und nicht, als würde ihn jemand steuern. Doch wer könnte das getan haben? Madame Hooch hält alle Bälle immer sicher in Verwahrung, solange sie nicht für Spiele oder das Training benötigt werden.

_Grundgütiger!_

Beinahe hätte das durchgeknallte Ding den Jungen vom Besen geworfen. Doch er fliegt wie ein Weltmeister und weicht dem Ball großartig aus. Er fliegt an Draco vorbei und ich sehe, wie der feixt. Der kapiert einfach nicht, wie gefährlich das Ganze ist und findet es nur wieder mal komisch. Er hätte wirklich eine kleine Lektion hätte verdient und ich beschließe, seine Aufmerksamkeit – nun – ein wenig von den Dingen, die im Augenblick wichtig sind, abzuziehen. Der findet den Snatsch noch nicht mal, wenn der sich auf seine Nase setzt.

Doch bevor ich den Zauber aussprechen kann, lenkt mich das Geschehen am Spielfeld völlig ab. Meine Mannschaft punktet, da die beiden Weasleys versuchen, Harry vor dem Klatscher zu schützen. Wood beantragt eine Auszeit und die Gryffindors besprechen mit wilden Armbewegungen eine neue Strategie. Es kann nur das gewesen sein, denn der Junge versucht nun alleine mit dem Ding fertig zu werden.

Er fliegt im Zick-Zack, schlägt Loopings und hängt ein paar Minuten lang unter seinem Besen. Draco feixt noch stärker und plötzlich fegt Harry auf ihn zu, gleichzeitig trifft ihn der Klatscher am rechten Arm und er zuckt zusammen. Sein Arm baumelt kraftlos an seiner Seite herab. Jetzt erst sehe ich, warum Harry das macht. Es war kein Racheakt gegen Draco – er hat den Snatsch gesehen. Er nimmt die noch heile Hand vom Besenstiel und greift nach dem kleinen flatternden Ball. Harry hat seinen Besen nur noch mit den Beinen umklammert und ich könnte vor Aufregung laut schreien – beherrsche mich aber.

Malfoy schießt ihm aus dem Weg und Harry fängt den Snatsch, sein Besen rast zu Boden und der Junge kugelt davon herunter. Mich wundert, dass er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein ist, denn der Arm sieht schrecklich aus und der Aufprall war nicht gerade weich. Mit einem benebelten Blick starrt er auf das Ding in seiner Hand und murmelt etwas.

Plötzlich flutet die Menge aufs Spielfeld und auch Lockhart ist darunter. Er eilt auf Harry zu und der versucht ihn abzuwehren (er hält wohl wirklich nicht viel von ihm), doch Lockhart lässt sich nicht aufhalten und schwingt elegant seinen Zauberstab. Nun, die Eleganz lässt sich ihm gewiss nicht absprechen, aber Erfolg hat er sicher nicht den Gewünschten.

Harrys Arm schlingert herum wie eine tote Schlange – offensichtlich hat er keinen einzigen Knochen mehr darin. So ein dummer, ungeschickter, verdammter Narr. Wenn er das schon nicht beherrscht, warum überlässt er das dann nicht Leuten, die was von der Sache verstehen? Muss er sich denn immer aufspielen ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen?

Ron und die kleine Granger bringen Harry zum Schloss hinauf und ich beschließe, in meine Verliese zurückzukehren. Was könnte ich auch schon tun? Das überlasse ich lieber Madame Pomfrey, immerhin ist es ihr Job und sie weis ganz sicher, was sie tut.

Doch schon zehn Minuten später steht ebendiese wutschnaubend in meinem Büro.

„Professor Snape, dieser Narr von Lockhart hat alle Knochen aus dem Arm des Potterjungen entfernt", zischt sie. „Ich brauche eine Portion Skele-Gro, meine Vorräte sind erschöpft."

Sie ist eindeutig stinkwütend. Ich kenne sie nicht besonders gut (ich habe so gut wie immer einen möglichst weiten Bogen um den Krankenflügel gemacht, um unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden), aber ich weis, wieviel ihr am Wohl aller Schüler liegt und dass sie es nicht leiden kann, wenn sich jemand in ihre Belange einmischt. Wir haben nur miteinander zu tun, wenn sie den einen oder anderen Heiltrank braucht und diesen besonderen Job hat mir Dumbledore vor ein paar Jahren ebenfalls gegeben. In gewisser Weise tue ich hier also auch ein wenig von dem, was früher mein großer Traum war – Trankmeister in St Mungos zu werden.

Ich krame in meinen Vorräten herum. Irgendwo muss das Zeug doch sein. Ich weis, dass ich vorletztes Jahr welches gemacht habe. Ah ja, da steht ja die Flasche, hinter meinen sudanesischen Stachelegeln.

„Bitte sehr, Madame Pomfrey", sage ich und reiche ihr das Ding.

„Sehr schön", erwidert sie. „Sie wissen wenigstens, was sie tun ... wenigstens sie wissen es..." und fegt immer noch entrüstet aus meinem Büro.

_Oh-oh, Gilderoy, bei der hast du ausgespielt. Werd blos nicht krank, ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sich die gute Pomfrey ein wenig im Heilmittel vergreift, wenn sie es mit dir zu tun bekommt._



Gedanken

Nun, dann liegt der Junge schon wieder mal im Krankenflügel. Irgendwie hatte ich mich schon gefragt, wann es wieder soweit ist. Sein zweiter Vorname ist wirklich „Gefahr" und ich habe noch selten jemand gesehen, der so sehr – ohne großes eigenes Zutun, muss ich zugeben – Ärger und Schwierigkeiten anzieht.

Dumbledore meinte immer, der Junge sei etwas Besonderes, aber ich wollte das nie eingestehen. Wo kämen wir denn auch hin, wenn er sich so aufbläst, wie sein Vater? Das kann ich nicht dulden und daher werde ich nie zulassen, dass er sich für außerordentlich hält. Aber ich muss zugeben, an Harry ist wirklich etwas, das nicht so ganz – nun – _normal_ ist. Dieser Mut letztes Jahr, als er einfach dort hinunter zum Stein gegangen ist. Er dachte, ich wäre dort unten und wäre hinter dem Stein her.

Er hasst mich, weil ich so scheußlich zu ihm bin und das macht mir nicht besonders viel aus, ich bin es gewohnt, verhasst zu sein. Anderseits muss ein kleiner Teil von mir zugeben, dass es mir am Anfang des Jahres einen ganz schönen Stich versetzt hat, den Weasley Jungen zu hören ‚..._keiner kann ihn ausstehen_...'

Wie auch immer, Harry ist dort hinunter und hat sich etwas gestellt, von dem er zwar nicht wissen konnte, dass es dort ist, aber er wusste, dass jemand dort unten sein muss und dass dieser wer auch immer gefährlich ist. Ich weis nicht, wieviele erwachsene, erfahrene Zauberer vor dem Dunklen Lord klein beigegeben hätten.

Ich weis noch nicht Mal, wie ich selbst reagiert hätte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte glauben, dass ich mich ebenso gut geschlagen hätte, doch ich befürchte, ich hätte jämmerlich versagt – wie ich schon so oft in meinem elenden Leben versagt habe. Plötzlich empfinde ich einen schrecklichen Neid auf diesen Jungen, der meinem alten Feind so sehr ähnelt. Doch weder James noch Lily hat es je an Mut gemangelt. Ich habe nie genau erfahren, wie sie gestorben sind, weis nur, dass der Dunkle Lord sie ermordet hat. Ich denke intensiv nach und plötzlich zeigt mir meine Phantasie eine schnelle, nur zu deutliche Bildfolge:

Eine finstere, verhüllte, schlangenartige Gestalt gleitet auf ein hübsches, gemütliches Häuschen zu – so voller Liebe und Wärme...

Ein Zauber trifft eine Tür und sie fliegt krachend auf. Die Gestalt im Kapuzenumhang gleitet hinein. Mein alter Widersacher hört die schleichenden Schritte, schreckt hoch und springt kampfbereit auf. Meine Elfe eilt eine Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Sohn, um ihn zu schützen.

James stellt sich so sinnlos tapfer dem Dunklen Lord und es kommt zu einem heftigen Duell. Schließlich feuert der Dunkle Lord seinen mörderischen Averda auf ihn ab. James will sich ducken, doch sein Körper blockiert die Treppe, die nach oben führt und so überlegt er es sich anders und fängt den grünen Blitz mit seiner Brust ab. Und er fällt, fällt nach hinten und ist schon tot, bevor er überhaupt den Boden berührt hat.

Die unheilvolle Gestalt steigt über die Leiche hinweg, als sei diese nur ein Haufen Abfall und gleitet die Treppe hinauf. Dort ist meine Elfe mit dem Jungen in den Armen. Eine kalte, zischende, hohe Stimme verlangt das Kind, doch Lily weigert sich. Sie wendet sich ab und will durch das Fenster fliehen, doch bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt machen kann, hat auch sie ein grüner Blitz in den Rücken getroffen und sie fällt auf ihr Gesicht und ihr toter Leib schützt immer noch ihren kleinen Sohn.

Weiter gleitet der Dunkle Lord auf sie zu und dreht sie mit einer unglaublich gefühllosen Kälte um. Funkelnde rote Schlangenaugen fixieren das Baby und diese grausame Stimme spricht erneut den endgültigen Fluch. Ein grüner Blitz schießt auf das kleine Kind zu, doch er prallt ab und schlägt auf den Verursacher zurück...

Zitternd und in kalten Schweiß gebadet, sitze ich in meinem Stuhl. Ich schlucke schwer und kann mich einige Augenblicke lang nicht bewegen. Das war keine blose Phantasie, das war mehr. Vor meinem inneren Auge habe ich Einzelheiten gesehen, die mir nicht bekannt waren – die wohl außer dem Dunklen Lord auch keiner mehr kennt. Nein, sicher keine blose Phantasie – das war eine echte Vision – auch wenn sie mir nicht die Zukunft gezeigt hat, sondern die Vergangenheit.

_Grundgütiger! Das war so echt!_

Wieviel hat der Junge davon mitbekommen? An wieviel kann sich ein Mensch erinnern, der gerade Mal ein Jahr alt war, als es geschah? An nicht besonders viel, denke ich, meine eigenen Erinnerungen setzen nämlich so ungefähr in meinem dritten Lebensjahr ein.

_Mut..._

Ja, er hat Mut, dieser Junge, der das Einzige ist, was von meiner Elfe und meinem alten Widersacher in dieser Welt noch existiert. Mein dummer Neid ist unnötig, auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn alleine mit Rationalität wirklich verdrängen kann. Doch meine Sorgen um den Jungen werden nicht kleiner. Keiner konnte James aufhalten, wenn der sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Sirius hatte mich damals zum Werwolf geschickt, aber es war James, der mich gerettet hat. Er hätte das nicht tun müssen und er hat sich eindeutig selbst in Gefahr gebracht.

Lupin war nicht größer als ich, damals an der Schule, aber der Wolf war gigantisch. Er hätte uns damals beide mit einem einzigen Happen erledigen können. Nicht, dass ich das dem Jungen jemals so erzählen würde, er soll sich nicht so viel auf seinen Vater einbilden und glauben, der sei ein Held gewesen. Auch wenn er das wohl in gewisser Weise war, wenn meine unmissverständliche Vision auch nur die geringste reale Grundlage hat. Einen Averda abzufangen, obwohl man weis, dass man sich besser ducken sollte, obwohl man weis, dass man in einem Herzschlag tot sein wird, ihn abzufangen, weil man Frau und Sohn Gelegenheit zur Flucht geben will, weil man einen der mächtigsten schwarzen Hexer aller Zeiten einen Augenblick lang aufhalten will, das ist Mut, das ist Heldentum.

Doch sie sind trotzdem beide tot und weil sie sich geopfert haben, lebt der Junge. Und plötzlich begreife ich, warum der Junge noch am Leben ist (Dumbledore hat sich bei dieser Frage immer recht lautstark ausgeschwiegen). Es gibt eine mächtige Magie, die eigentlich keine echte Magie ist. Mir stünde sie nicht zu Verfügung, aber Hieratus kannte sie und er hat sie auch eingesetzt – vielleicht nur instinktiv, ich weis es nicht.

_Leben um Leben aus Liebe gegeben_.

Er starb für mich und daher kann ich heute hier sein und Lily starb für ihren Sohn und nutzte genau diese Macht. Doch ich fürchte, ich habe nie jemanden genug geliebt, um eine solche Magie zu wirken. Ich denke auch, dass meine Seele viel zu finster ist, als dass ich etwas derartig Reines erschaffen könnte (wenn da  
überhaupt noch sowas wie eine Seele ist). Echte Liebe ist stärker, als jeder schwarze Zauber, sie kann selbst den mächtigsten Fluch aufhalten. Harry ist dafür der lebende Beweis und in gewisser Weise bin ich selbst das auch. Meine Gefühle für den Jungen sind wirrer als jemals zuvor. Einerseits liebe ich ihn, so sehr ich seine Mutter geliebt habe, einfach nur, weil er die letzte Erinnerung an sie ist (und er mein Sohn sein könnte, wenn es ein bisschen anders gelaufen wäre). Andererseits hasse ich ihn dafür, dass sie für ihn gestorben ist. Hasse ihn, weil sie ihn so sehr geliebt hat – weil es niemals der Junge namens Severus war, der sich diese Art von Liebe verdient hat, obwohl er es sich in seinem Tiefstinnersten so sehr gewünscht hätte, geliebt zu werden.

Neid ... Neid ist wohl noch schlimmer als Hass.

Ich beneide den Jungen, dass er so geliebt wurde, beneide ihn um seinen Mut, seine Tapferkeit, um seine Bereitschaft, sich für andere zu opfern. Seine Fähigkeit, einfach seinen Weg zu gehen. Nur wenig davon ist in mir.

‚A_ber Hieratus starb für dich_', sagt diese kleine Stimme in mir. ‚D_u wurdest so sehr geliebt, dass ein Freund für dich starb.'_

Und Mut?

‚W_ar das kein Mut, als du die Todesser verlassen hast und den Dunklen Lord belogen hast, obwohl du die schrecklichen Konsequenzen kanntest_?'

‚Nein, kein Mut', gebe ich zurück, ‚Verzweiflung, reine Verzweiflung. Ich bin einfach davongelaufen, bin um mein Leben gerannt, um mein Selbst...'

‚_Aber du bist deinen Weg gegangen und das war wohl auch nicht so einfach für dich.'_

‚Aber auch nicht so schwer. Gut, der Preis ist nicht so gering, aber er ist bezahlbar, wenn er mir Frieden bringt ... der Preis .._. Einsamkeit...'_

Ach Himmel, ich wünschte, ich könnte den Jungen einfach nur mögen und würde ihm nicht diese verqueren Gefühle entgegenbringen. Aber wen mag ich denn schon? Nun, da wäre einmal Dumbledore ... Tom ist ganz OK und auch Hagrid ... McGonagall und Flitwick, Sprout und Hooch kann ich wenigstens respektieren ... aber sonst ... da muss ich schon sehr genau nachdenken, um da vielleicht noch jemand zu finden.

Verdammt, ich bin wirklich kein netter Kerl.



Ein weiterer Anschlag

Ich habe lange Stunden in meinem Büro gesessen und habe meine Gedanken gewälzt. Ich denke gerade, es wäre wieder an der Zeit, meine Patrouille aufzunehmen, da klopft es an meiner Tür.

„Herein", meine ich.

Dumbledore tritt ein und ich kann auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass ganz sicher etwas überhaupt nicht stimmen kann. Er hat nur Morgenmantel und Nachthemd an und trägt eine Nachtmütze.

„Was ist geschehen?" platze ich heraus.

„Eine weitere Attacke. Es hat einen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor erwischt – versteinert."

„Verdammt", murmle ich.

Da sitze ich hier wie ein Idiot und bemitleide mich selbst, während ein Schüler angegriffen wurde und ich hatte es Dumbledore doch versprochen.

„Nein, Severus", erwidert Dumbledore, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht. „Ich mache dir sicher keine Vorwürfe. Du kannst nicht überall sein und du hast auch mal eine Pause verdient."

„Ich habe nur hier gesessen und dumme Gedanken gewälzt, anstatt mein Versprechen zu halten", murmle ich und fühle mich so elend und jämmerlich, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.

„Mein Junge, bitte, mach dich nicht verrückt. Wir werden auch Colin heilen können, genau wie Mrs Norris - Ich wollte nur mit dir reden. Ich bin sicher nicht her gekommen, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

Ich werfe ihm einen derart gequälten Blick zu, dass er mich noch aufmerksamer mustert.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?"

„Ja, darüber hatte ich nachgedacht. Der Junge...

Grundgütiger, er wird sich veranlasst sehen, die Sache mal wieder in die Hand zu nehmen, wenn das nicht aufhört. Der kleine Creevey ist sowas wie ein Freund von ihm."

„Woher weist du das?"

„Ich höre durchaus, was meine Schüler so reden und Creevey hat Harry beinahe so sehr vergöttert, wie es damals Pettigrew immer mit seinem Vater gemacht hat und..."

„Nein, Severus, da liegst du, denke ich, falsch", scheint er meine Gedanken zu lesen. „Harry genießt es nicht, _vergöttert_ zu werden. Er hasst es, dafür bewundert zu werden, dass er das damals überlebt hat."

Ich zucke die Schultern und ziehe es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten.

„Nun, wie auch immer", fahre ich fort. „Was ist, wenn es das nächste Mal die kleine Granger erwischt? Die ist mit Sicherheit seine Freundin und wenn er im Geringsten nach seinen Eltern kommt – und das meine ich jetzt sicher nicht abfällig – dann wird er alles tun, um den Schuldigen aufzuspüren."

„Ja, wir werden so gut wie nur möglich aufpassen müssen. Ich habe auch die anderen Lehrer gebeten, Wache zu schieben."

„Trotzdem fürchte ich, dass wir den Jungen nicht davon abhalten können, wenn er es sich wirklich in den Kopf setzt, etwas zu unternehmen. Das haben wir doch schon letztes Jahr gesehen."

„Letztes Jahr – nun – wollte ich, dass er seine Chance bekommt. Er hatte es einfach verdient, sich nicht nutzlos zu fühlen. Aber dieses Mal ist das Risiko noch größer und wir müssen noch besser auf ihn achten. Er darf nicht mehr alleine durchs Schloss strolchen – auf gar keinen Fall."

„Ich werde ihn natürlich aufhalten, wenn ich ihn dabei erwische, aber es hat schon letztes Jahr keinen großen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, erwischt zu werden und nachsitzen zu müssen."

„Severus, der Junge ist wichtig, wichtiger als ich es dir im Augenblick erklären möchte. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif und ich bitte dich um dein Verständnis."

„Ich vertraue ihnen, Sir", erwidere ich „und wenn sie sagen, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit ist, dann werde ich warten, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich neugierig bin."

Er lacht leise, doch seine Augen sind traurig und ich bemerke in ihm eine Spannung, die sonst nicht da ist. Der Alte war mein Leben lang, wie ein Fels in der Brandung und plötzlich scheint auch er ein bisschen Angst bekommen zu haben. Grundgütiger, wenn Dumbledore Angst bekommt, dann ist die Sache viel übler, als ich es mir in meinen schlimmsten Phantasien ausmalen kann.

„Tu einfach dein Bestes, wie wir alle. Bereiten wir uns auf das Schlimmste vor und hoffen wir das Beste", meint er sehr leise, aber nachdrücklich.

„Ja, Sir", erwidere ich einfach.

Er nickt mir zu, wie er es immer tut und verlässt ohne weitere Worte mein Büro.

_Gute Idee, Albus – Aber wie macht man das?_ - _Hoffnung haben_?



Lockhart hat da ne Idee

Doch nicht nur ich scheine mir Sorgen zu machen. Alle Lehrer laufen mit besorgten Gesichtern durch die Schule, selbst – man höre und staune – Gilderoy Lockhart scheint sich welche zu machen. Eines Tages erwischt er mich doch glatt in einem unaufmerksamen Augenblick.

„Severus", eilt er in den Gängen auf mich zu.

Die Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zucke innerlich zusammen. Am liebsten würde ich die Flucht ergreifen, aber ich will nicht, dass dieser geleckte Schönling glaubt, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. Ich richte mich zu meiner ganzen Größe auf und versuche, bedrohlich auszusehen. Doch bei einem von sich selbst eingenommenen Trottel, wie Lockhart hat das wenig Sinn. Er war nie einer meiner Schüler und hatte nie Grund, mich zu fürchten. Und während wir hier als Kids an der Schule waren, hat er mich einfach ignoriert, wie die meisten anderen auch.

„Severus", meint er nochmal und klingt so erfreut, als wäre ihm eine lebende Fee über den Weg gelaufen.

Ich wünschte, er würde nicht meinen Vornamen benutzen, auch wenn es mir bei meinen anderen Kollegen nur wenig ausmacht.

„Was gibt es Lockhart?" schnarre ich und versuche immer noch gefährlich zu klingen.

„Ich habe eine gute Idee", fährt er aufgeregt und unbeirrt fort. „Wir sollten den Kindern vielleicht beibringen, sich zu duellieren. Ich habe das schon zahllose Male getan und ich weis wie nützlich diese Übungen sind."

Nun, die Idee ist wirklich nicht schlecht, aber Lockhart als Lehrer für Duelle – Grundgütiger! Warum nicht gleich einen Troll? Der hat wenigstens ne Keule und kann damit sicher umgehen.

„Und was willst du dabei von mir? Frag doch Dum-bledore, was er von deiner Idee hält."

Ich klinge äußerst unwillig, doch er scheint es nicht zu hören und plappert einfach weiter.

„Das habe ich schon und er hält es für eine gute Idee. Ich möchte, dich um deine Assistenz bitten, damit ich es den Schülern richtig vorführen kann."

„Und warum ausgerechnet mich?"

Ich habe eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust mit diesem Narren zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Dumbledore meinte, du hättest einige Übung in Duellen und ich solle dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht hilfst."

Nun, wenn der Alte es für eine gute Idee hält, sollte ich meine ablehnende Haltung wohl ein wenig überdenken – er weis meistens nur zu genau, was er mit was auch immer bezwecken will.

„Nun gut", gebe ich daher zurück. „Wann soll das Spektakel denn stattfinden?"

„Heute in einer Woche", erwidert er und grinst mich mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln an, das bei ihm so unglaublich dämlich aussieht (die Mädels – und soweit ich weis, auch eine ganze Menge erwachsene, ein wenig angejahrte Hexen - fliegen darauf).

„Gut dann", meine ich knapp und will in meine Verliese hinunter, denn meine nächste Stunde steht an. „Ich bin pünktlich da."

„Wunderbar", gibt er zurück und sein Gesicht besteht nur noch aus blendend weißen Zähnen.

Ich erschaudere – da lass ich mich doch lieber von nem Drachen angrinsen, da weis ich wenigstens sicher, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat.

„Dann nächste Woche um acht in der Großen Halle", ruft er mir noch nach, denn ich bin schon fast in den Verliesen verschwunden.

Gründgütiger! Was habe ich mir da nur wieder eingebrockt? Duelle sind wirklich keine schlechte Idee und ich habe wirklich eine Menge Erfahrung damit, aber ausgerechnet mit Lockhart? In gewisser Weise kann ich ihn sogar noch weniger ausstehen als damals Potter und die Herumtreiber – ich hasse Unfähigkeit einfach.

Ziemlich schlechter Laune stoße ich die Tür zu meinem Klassenzimmer auf und sie wird auch nicht grade besser, als ich die Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor vor mir sehe. Ach verdammt, daran hätte ich denken sollen. Wieder mal diese grünen Augen. Die sind jetzt echt das Letzte, was ich brauche.

„Wir werden heute eine Schwellösung brauen", schnarre ich sie alle an. „Zutatenliste an der Tafel, die Ingredienzien sind im Schülerschrank."

Ich habe heute keine Lust viel zu sagen, die Begegnung mit dem schönen Gilderoy liegt mir immer noch zu sehr im Magen. Ich hole mir einen Stapel Aufsätze und beginne, sie zu korrigieren. Es herrscht heute eine größere Unruhe, als gewöhnlich und ich werfe scharfe Blicke in die Runde.

Sieh an – Malfoy. Er schnippt Kugelfischaugen auf die Gryffindors und die wagen es nicht, sich zu revangieren. Wenn er nicht in mein Haus gehören würde, dann wäre jetzt ein satter Punkteabzug fällig, aber bei ihm ist das wirklich nicht angesagt (die Gründe sind wohl inzwischen bekannt). Ich beschließe, dass ich es ja übersehen haben kann.

Die Kids brauen dennoch wie die Wilden weiter, denn sie fürchten meinen Zorn. Ich beschließe, doch noch meine übliche Runde durch meine Schüler zu drehen. Es käme ihnen sicher seltsam vor, wenn ich es nicht machen würde. Harrys Trank ist elendiglich und ich verspotte ihn, wie ich es immer tue. In Wahrheit weis ich einfach, dass der Junge mit Sicherheit Besseres leisten kann und ich will, dass er es auch tut und wenn ich dabei an seinen Vater denke, meine ich, dass es mit zynischem Spott am leichtesten geht, seinen Widerspruchsgeist heraus zufordern.

Lange halte ich mich jedoch nicht bei ihm auf, denn ich fürchte, dass der kleine Longbottom wieder mal seinen Kessel schmelzen könnte (wäre nicht das erste Mal) und bei diesem Trank wäre das wirklich keine gute Idee. Es kann sonst was passieren, wenn das Zeug am Boden herum glibbert.

Doch gegen Ende meiner Stunde passiert es. Ich bin auf der anderen Seite der Schülerreihen (und bewache immer noch Neville), als ein Kessel mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in die Luft fliegt. Der Inhalt erhebt sich hoch aus dem Kessel, schwebt einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Luft und klatscht dann mit einem ekelerregenden Geräusch auf die Kids in der Nähe herunter.

Sofort ist die Hölle los. Wilde Schreie und Schmerzenslaute ertönen. Alle möglichen Körperteile schwellen auf – dicke Lippen, Nasen so groß wie Melonen, Arme wie Trollkeulen. Ich versuche, wieder Ruhe in das Durcheinander zu bringen und hole das Gegenmittel (das ich vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte – man weis nie, was alles geschehen kann, wenn man Longbottom im Unterricht hat) aus der Tasche.

„Alle zu mir, die etwas abbekommen haben", rufe ich in den Tumult hinein und die Hälfte meiner Slytherins reiht sich vor mir auf.

Ich gebe das Gegenmittel aus und die Wirkung des Gebräus verschwindet. Wer zu Hölle, war das? Goyle ist zwar ein unglaublicher Trottel und ich frage mich jeden Tag wieder, wie er ohne Dracos Hilfe auch nur seinen Kopf findet, aber ich bezweifele, dass er wirklich für dieses Debakel verantwortlich ist – nichts von den Zutaten aus dem Schülerschrank hätte bei diesem Trank sowas verursachen können. Wobei ich nicht sicher bin, dass es Longbottom nicht trotzdem hätte schaffen können, den Kessel zu schmelzen – _schmelzen_ – ja - aber nicht diese Brühe hochzujagen.

Ich gehe zu dem Kessel hinüber und sehe mir die Überreste an. Da liegen ein paar Papierfetzen in der Brühe, die so aussehen, als hätten sie zu einem Feuerwerkskörper gehört. War das die Rache der Gryffindors? Ich werfe einen bedrohlichen Blick in die Runde und meine Augen bleiben – wie üblich - an einem gewissen rabenschwarzen Haarschopf hängen.

„Wenn ich rauskriege, wer das war, fliegt er und zwar ohne Besen", fauche ich die Klasse an.

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck ist echt sehenswert. Vorher hat er noch schallend gelacht (und ein paar der Auswirkungen sahen wirklich zu komisch aus), doch jetzt versucht er seinen Ausdruck unbeteiligt und fragend zu halten. War er es? Kann schon sein, aber ich habe keinen wirklichen Beweis, denn wenn ich ihn so finster anschaue, wie ich es jetzt tue, sieht er immer schuldig aus. Doch wenn er es war - warum? Bei seinem Vater hätte ich mir diese Frage erst gar nicht zu stellen brauchen, der hätte es einfach aus schlichter Langeweile heraus gemacht, doch Harry?

Ich denke, er würde sowas nie wagen, nur um mich zu ärgern, nicht nach meiner Ansprache zu Jahresbeginn ... und dennoch...

Kurz darauf läutet die Schulglocke und die ganze Klasse verschwindet, so schnell sie kann. Ich sorge dafür, dass das Durcheinander verschwindet und gehe nachdenklich in mein Büro zurück. Irgendwas stimmt hier eindeutig nicht, das spüre ich ganz genau. Ein schneller Blick zeigt mir, dass mein Zutatenschrank – der mit dem gefährlicheren Zeug - nicht ganz so verschlossen ist, wie ich ihn zu verschließen pflege.

Misstrauisch überprüfe ich meine Vorräte und stelle fest, dass etwas von der Baumschlangenhaut und dem Zweihornhorn verschwunden ist. Davon habe ich dieses Jahr noch nichts gebraucht und ich weis genau, was ich im Sommer besorgt habe. Verdammt, wer könnte hier eingebrochen sein?

Harry kann es nicht gewesen sein, der war die ganze Zeit in meinem Klassenzimmer und ich habe sein Lachen noch im Ohr. Doch wer dann? War das mit dem explodierten Kessel eine Ablenkung, damit man mir das Zeug stehlen kann? Wozu braucht man diese Zutaten überhaupt? Ich denke angestrengt nach. Mit fallen sofort jede Menge Tränke ein, für die man das eine oder das andere braucht, aber beides?

_Der Vielsafttrank_!

Nur dafür braucht man beide Zutaten!

_Jetzt spinnst du wirklich, Severus._

Die Formel steht in einem Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek und natürlich in einem auf meinem Bücherregal. Sofort werfe ich einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick um mich. Nein, _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ steht da wie immer, da war sicher keiner dran. Und  
überhaupt ist dieser spezielle Trank einer der Schwierigsten, die ich kenne – kein Zweitklässler könnte den brauen und ich bezweifle, dass selbst ich in diesem Alter dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre.

Schon wieder eine weitere Frage auf meiner immer länger werdenden Liste von Fragen. Inzwischen kenne ich den Jungen ein bisschen besser und ich weis, zu was er mit seinen Freunden in der Lage ist. Er ist wohl wieder mal auf einer Spur und mir fiele nichts ein, was ich dagegen tun könnte.

Doch wozu sollten sie einen Vielsafttrank brauchen (gesetzt den Fall, sie können ihn überhaupt brauen)? Verdammt, Junge, was auch immer du vorhast, pass blos auf dich auf.

Ich beschließe, diese Nacht meine Nase auf meinem Streifzug zu benutzen, denn dieser Trank hat einen ganz speziellen Geruch und wenn er hier irgendwo gebraut wird, werde ich es sicher riechen können. Mir ist nämlich eingefallen, dass die kleine Granger ein echtes Händchen für Zaubertränke hat (wie für alle anderen Fächer auch) und wenn jemand in dem Alter in der Lage ist, diesen Trank zu brauen, dann ist sie es - Auch wenn ich das nur sehr widerwillig vor mir selbst zugebe. Diese kleine, neunmalkluge Alleswisserin ist mit Draco die Beste in meinem Fach und nicht nur in ihrem Jahrgang.



Ein ganz spezieller Geruch

Der Tag vergeht im üblichen Einerlei und meine Arbeit beginnt sich zu stapeln. Jede Menge Aufsätze, die ich zurückbekomme und die ich eigentlich korrigieren müsste. Ein Aufgabe, die mich manchmal gewaltig nervt, weil ich häufig ein entsetzliches Geschwafel zurückbekomme, um nicht zu sagen blanken Unsinn.

Wie gesagt, ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand ein Stümper ist, am wenigsten in meinem Spezialgebiet. Doch das kann auch noch einen Tag liegen bleiben, denn ich will diese Nacht unbedingt dazu benutzen, meinem Verdacht nachzugehen.

Als eigentlich alle Schüler in ihren Betten liegen sollten, mache ich mich auf den Weg. In gewisser Weise liebe ich diese einsamen Nachtstunden, wenn ich ganz alleine im Schloss zu sein scheine. Natürlich bin ich nicht allein auf den Gängen, immer wieder treiben silbrige Geister an mir vorüber, die Gemälde tuscheln leise miteinander und auch Filch sitzt wieder mal auf seinem Wachposten.

„Hallo, Professor", meint er als er meiner gewahr wird. „Wieder mal unterwegs?"

„Ja, Argus", erwidere ich und bin für meine Verhältnisse ziemlich freundlich.

Wie gesagt, ich hatte nie Streß mit ihm und er gehört zu den wenigen Leuten, die mich wenigstens so irgendwie mögen – In seinem Fall vielleicht, weil er selbst auch alles andere als ein netter Kerl ist.

„Ist ihnen etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

„Nein, leider nicht", gibt er zurück. „Aber da ist etwas, was mir nicht aus dem Kopf geht. Die Maulende Myrthe ist in letzter Zeit so seltsam – sie kichert!"

Nun, die Maulende Myrthe ist der Geist, der die Mädchentoilette nur wenige Meter entfernt von hier bespukt. Gewöhnlich geht kein Mädel freiwillig dort rein, weil Myrthe sie schrecklich nervt. Doch wenn Filch meint, sie würde kichern, dann ist das wirklich seltsam – gewöhnlich heult sie nämlich.

Mein Misstrauen regt sich und ich beschließe umgehend, diesen Ort aufzusuchen. Kaum habe ich die Tür geöffnet dringt ein Geruch in meine Nase.

Das gibts doch nicht!

Da köchelt doch tatsächlich die Grundsubstanz eines Vielsafttrankes vor sich hin. So wie es aussieht, wird es noch ein wenig dauern, bis er fertig ist. Aber wer auch immer den angesetzt hat, hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich sehe mir das Zeug genau an. Ja, daran habe noch nicht mal ich was auszusetzen.

Doch was soll ich jetzt tun?

Es ist im höchsten Maße illegal, was hier vor sich geht. Anderseits habe ich nur einen Verdacht, wer es hier dieses Klo als Labor missbraucht, doch der ist drängend. Nun, auf jeden Fall sollte ich in nächster Zeit darauf achten, dass ich nirgendwo Dinge hinterlasse, die von meinem Körper kommen. Irgendwie habe ich mich entschlossen, das hier zu übersehen. Gut, der Diebstahl hat mir gewaltig gestunken, aber wenn das hier wirklich die Arbeit der kleinen Granger ist, dann ist es eine brillante Leistung. Plötzlich geht mir auf, an wen sie mich erinnert.

_Verdammt, Severus, da hast du aber ganz schön lange gebraucht, diese Parallele zu sehen_.

Vielleicht ist es, weil ihre Augen braun sind und sie bei weitem nicht so hübsch ist, dass es mir schon früher aufgefallen wäre. Hermine hat eindeutig Ähnlichkeit mit meiner Elfe. Muggelstämmig wie sie, klug wie sie und ihren Freunden so tief verbunden, wie sie es immer war. Schade nur, dass Lily nie einen Freund in mir sehen konnte.

Plötzlich überfällt mich eine tiefe Trauer über eine vertane Chance. Ich hätte sie einfach mal ansprechen sollen, einfach nur unterhalten und zum Teufel mit James Potter und seiner schrecklichen Eifersucht. Ich hatte nie wirklich Angst vor ihm und selbst mit Sirius als Rückendeckung, hatte ich immer Gelegenheit, dem alten James einen freundlichen Fluch nachzuschicken. Was hätte er mir schon antun können?

Mich ebenfalls verfluchen? Nun, damit wäre ich schon fertig geworden. Mich verprügeln? Klar, hab ich ja sooo große Angst davor, Prügel zu bekommen. Er hätte mir nie das antun können, was mir mein Vater oder ich selbst mir angetan haben. Und dann war da auch noch Remus und der war in gewisser Weise immer der Anständigste der Bande.

Klar, hin und wieder hatte ich auch eine ganz schöne Wut auf den. Er hat seine Freunde nie so wirklich zurückgehalten, aber er selbst hat mir nie etwas angetan – bis auf diese Schneeballschlacht damals und die war im Grunde genommen einfach nur ein Riesenspaß.

Gut, da war dann noch das Ding mit dem Werwolf unter der Peitschenden Weide und das war ein echter Hammer, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er vorher davon wusste. Wie ich ihn einschätze, wäre er an diesem  
Abend nicht dort gewesen, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Er hätte sich eher sonst wo einschließen lassen, als einem anderen seinen Fluch anzuhängen.

Wo er wohl stecken mag? Er ist damals nach dem Tod der Potters einfach verschwunden und keiner wusste wohin. Hatte er was damit zu tun? - Wohl kaum. Wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wie Sirius. Aber wen trifft dann die Schuld? Über diese Frage grüble ich nun schon seit über elf Jahren und finde einfach keine Antwort darauf.

Ich bin eine kleine Ewigkeit einfach in dem Klo gestanden und habe in den simmernden Trank gestarrt. Langsam sollte ich von hier verschwinden, bevor sich Filch fragt, ob ich mich im Klo runtergespült habe und er mehr Antworten habe will, als ich geben kann oder will.

Mit langen, festen Schritten (die so gar nicht zu dem neuerlichen Gefühlschaos in mir passen wollen) verlasse ich diesen Ort, doch ich hätte mir keine Gedanken um Filch machen müssen, denn er sitzt nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl. Ich höre seine Stimme aus dem Erdgeschoss und er ist wohl mal wieder hinter Peeves her, der den Trophäenraum auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Die beiden liegen schon in Dauerfehde, seit ich denken kann. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich das von Zeit zu Zeit ganz schön amüsant und Peeves hat es nie gewagt, in mein Büro einzudringen. Vielleicht weis er, dass ich durchaus in der Lage bin, einen Poltergeist zu exorzieren oder weil er weis, dass ich mit dem Blutigen Baron gut auskomme und den fürchtet er, auch wenn ich nicht weis, warum.

Weiter führen mich meine Schritte durch das schlafende Schloss. Nun, ich habe gefunden, was ich gesucht habe, aber ich werde mein Wissen nicht benutzen. Trotzdem wäre ich verdammt neugierig zu erfahren, was sie mit dem Zeug vorhaben.

Slytherins Erbe - Der Erbe meines Hauses.

Nun, dann sollte man ihn auch unten in den Verliesen suchen unter _meinen_ Schülern. Plötzlich muss ich bitter auflachen. Grundgütiger! Kann es sein, dass sie glauben, es wäre Draco? Nun, immerhin hat er nach der ersten Attacke laut genug gebrüllt: ‚I_hr seid die nächsten Schlammblüter_!'

Sie müssen ihn einfach im Verdacht haben. Kann es sein, dass sie sich in die Räume der Slytherins einschleichen wollen, um zu spionieren? Gut möglich. Nun, dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Vergnügen. Draco ist nicht der Erbe von Slytherin. Das war der Dunkle Lord und der hat keine Nachkommen, so weit ich weis. Wenn sich die Gedanken des Dreamteams in diese Richtung bewegen, dann sind sie wenigstens beschäftigt und machen sonst keinen Unsinn.

Mein Entschluss, mein Wissen für mich zu behalten, festigt sich. Wer eine Sache wie den Vielsafttrank plant, der kann sich nur um wenig andere Dinge Gedanken machen und ich denke auch, sie werden sich ruhig halten, bis sie mehr wissen und das kann – nach dem Zustand des Tranks zu urteilen – erst in den Weihnachtsferien sein.

Himmel, ich hatte nicht mehr soviel Spaß, seit damals, als ich diesen Kotztrank gebraut habe. Mit ziemlich guter Laune kehre ich in mein Büro zurück und sehe mich doch tatsächlich in der Lage, ein wenig von dem zu tun, wofür ich eigentlich bezahlt werde.



Ein paar nette kleine Duelle

Der Tag kommt, an dem Lockhart seinen Duell Klub geplant hat und ich bin inzwischen wesentlich ruhiger bei dem Gedanken geworden, mit ihm zusammen arbeiten zu müssen (vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich um einiges besser geschlafen habe, seit ich über den Trank gestolpert bin).

Lockhart nervt mich den ganzen Tag, den Termin nicht zu vergessen, aber noch nicht mal das bringt mich aus der Ruhe. Ich weis, wieviel Macht meine Magie hat und ich denke, dagegen wird Lockhart nicht anstinken können – ich bin einfach zu geübt durch die Duelle, die ich damals mit den Herumtreibern hatte und sowas verlernt man nicht.

Tatsächlich ist die Große Halle gesteckt voll, als Lockhart seinen Auftritt hat. Ich halte mich im Hintergrund und beobachte erst einmal. Er gibt gewaltig mit seinen Leistungen an und hat schon wieder eine neue modische Robe für diese Gelegenheit gewählt. Großer Merlin, so ein Geck!

„...lasst mich meinen Assistenten Professor Snape vorstellen", sagt er gerade und ich trete auf diese komische Tribüne, die er aufgebaut hat – natürlich wie immer in schwarz gekleidet, auch wenn ich dieses Mal auf meinen Umhang verzichtet habe. Es ist auch nicht üblich, einen bei einem Duell zu tragen.

Lockhart quast noch ein bisschen mehr Blödsinn vor sich hin und dann noch, sie würden ihren Trankmeister unbeschadet zurückbekommen. Nun, vielleicht kann man das in ein paar Minuten von ihren Verteidigungslehrer nicht mehr sagen – das mit dem ‚Assistenten' passt mir nämlich überhaupt nicht – für wen hält sich dieser Idiot eigentlich?

Ich gehe mit gemessenen Schritten auf ihn zu und verbeuge mich mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung vor ihm – mehr hat er nicht verdient - und ein ziemlich finsteres Lächeln kräuselt meine Lippen. Mal sehen, ob er immer noch so von sich selbst eingenommen ist, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin.

Er fuchtelt in diesen unnötig eleganten Zauberstabbewegungen herum und bevor er noch einen Zauber aussprechen kann, rufe ich „Expelliarmus!"

Der hat gesessen! Lockhart fliegt in hohem Bogen über seine Tribüne und kracht dahinter zu Boden. Er hat noch nicht mal versucht, einen Schutzzauber auszusprechen, aber ich mache mir keine großen Sorgen um ihn, denn der Zauber entwaffnet nur und gewöhnlich bekommt man kaum mehr davon als Nasenbluten, wenn er unglücklich trifft. Noch zwei andere scheinen da ganz meiner Meinung zu sein. Harry und Ron.

Hermine murmelt entsetzt, ob Lockhart wohl etwas zugestoßen sei, was den beiden ein einstimmiges „Wen stört das!" entlockt.

Der so Geschmähte rappelt sich aus dem Staub auf und wankt wieder auf den Laufsteg. Dann stammelt er etwas davon, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen sei, den Kids diesen Zauber zu zeigen, aber er habe ihn kommen sehen und hätte ihn leicht abwehren können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Er gibt doch wirklich immer noch an und ich werfe ihm einen finstern Blick zu, der nur zu genau besagt, dass er mich damit sicher nicht beeindrucken kann. Dieses Mal versteht er ihn und bricht sehr schnell mit seiner Selbstbeweihräucherung ab. Dann schlägt er vor, die Kids sollten mit einander üben und bittet mich, ihm zu helfen, sie in Paaren aufzustellen.

Nun, ich sollte wohl dafür sorgen, dass Harry und Ron dieses Mal nicht miteinander arbeiten, denn plötzlich fällt mir Rons defekter Stab ein (er hat immer noch keinen neuen) und so stelle ich ihn gegen Seamus auf.

Harry will zu Hermine, aber plötzlich packt mich ein ziemlich gemeiner Gedanke. Ein kleiner Stellvertreterkampf wäre recht nett und ich schicke Draco in den Ring. Wer auch immer von den beiden wem was antut, sie haben es wohl beide ein wenig verdient.

Hermine stelle ich gegen Millicent Bullstrode und gegen die sieht sie aus, wie eine Fee gegen einen Troll. Nun, Hermine, ein wenig Rache muss sein.

Dann beginnen die Kids miteinander zu üben. Sofort bricht in der Halle das völlige Chaos aus. Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht meine Slytherins gegen die Gryffindors aufstellen sollen, aber ich habe den Hass zwischen den Häusern wohl wieder mal unterschätzt – eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen. Klar, die Häuser mochten sich schon zu meiner Zeit nicht besonders, aber da ich schon damals ein Außenseiter war (es gab immer nur Hieratus), habe ich mir nie große Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Es geht zu, wie es wohl in Lockharts erster Stunde mit den Wichteln gewesen sein muss - das totale Chaos. Ich gehe dazwischen und versuche, etwas Ordnung hinein zu bringen. Ich schnappe mir Draco und Lockhart nimmt Harry zurück. Wir stellen sie gegeneinander auf. Besser...

Wir lassen sie den Regeln gemäß gegeneinander antreten, doch Draco hält sich nicht daran und feuert seinen Fluch bereits bei zwei auf Harry ab. Der Junge kracht auf die Bretter, doch es beeindruckt ihn wohl nicht sehr und er feuert seinen eigenen Fluch auf Draco ab. Er sitzt genauso perfekt. Die beiden Jungs winden sich   
über den Boden. Nicht, dass es sich um einen Cruciatus handeln würde – es sind nur ein kleiner Kitzelfluch und ein Tarantallegra. Kein Zwölfjähriger kann erfolgreich einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen.

„Finite incantatem!" breche ich die Aktion ab.

Ziemlich wütend zerre ich Draco auf die Beine und flüstere ihm zu, er solle das nächste Mal den Serpensortia Fluch benutzen. Mal sehen, wie Potter mit einer Schlange zu Recht kommt.

Ich sehe, wie der schöne Gilderoy mit Potter tuschelt und ihm eine seiner unglaublichen theatralischen Zauberstabbewegungen vorführt – und dabei doch tatsächlich einfach seinen Zauberstab fallen lässt – _unfähiger Selbstdarsteller_. Der Junge schaut ihn skeptisch an, aber bevor er noch etwas fragen kann, ist Draco bereits vorgeprescht und hat den von mir bezeichneten Fluch ausgesprochen und eine Kobra schlängelt sich über die Plattform auf Potter zu und er scheint einen Augenblick lang zu erstarren. Doch er wäre nicht Potter, wenn es dabei bliebe. Ich will gerade dazwischen gehen – ich hatte eher an eine Würgeschlange gedacht als an eine Giftschlage - doch ich hatte wohl Dracos Heimtücke ein wenig unterschätzt – da geht Potter mit langsamen, ruhigen Schritten auf das Tier zu.

Die Kobra richtet sich zum Zustoßen bereit auf und zischt ihn an und er? - Er zischt zurück. Doch es ist kein gewöhnliches Zischen – ich habe etwas Derartiges schon mal gehört – beim Dunklen Lord ... Grundgütiger, der Junge spricht Parsel!

Auch einige der anderen Schüler erkennen diese Sprache – so ungefähr wenigstens und es bricht nahezu Panik aus, als das Tier auf einen kleinen Huffelpuff - Justin Finch-Flechtley – zu kriecht und ihn gefährlich anzischt. Harry zischt weiter und die Kobra konzentriert sich auf ihn.

_Verdammt, Severus tu was – du weist nicht, ob das Biest wirklich auf ihn hören wird._

Ich schieße auf die beiden zu, doch bevor ich den Fluch, der das Biest zum Verschwinden bringt, aussprechen kann, mischt sich schon wieder diese Niete von einem Verteidigungslehrer ein und meint, er werde das Problem schon lösen. Er fuchtelt theatralisch mit seinem Stab in der Luft herum. Die Schlange fliegt in die Höhe und kracht vehement wieder auf die Plattform – kein Wunder, dass sie noch wütender wird, als es sie zuvor schon war ... Würde mir auch nicht gefallen, so auf den Boden zu krachen.

Einen Augenblick lang hoffe ich, dass sie den schönen Gilderoy beißt (dann wäre er wenigstens für eine Woche krank), aber bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht habe, reagiert auch schon mein besseres Ich und spricht den geplanten Zauber aus. Das Tier löst sich in einem Funkenregen auf.

Heute werden wir mit den aufgeregten Kindern sicher nichts mehr rechtes anfangen können und so schicken wir sie einfach in ihre Schlafsäle.

Dumbledore – auf ein ernstes Wort!

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

**Da ist was faul im Staate   
Hogwarts**

Dumbledore will Ruhe bewahren

Die Sache mit dem Parsel macht mir schwere Gedanken und so gehe ich zu demjenigen, der mich meistens wieder beruhigen kann – Albus Dumbledore.

Meine langen Schritte führen mich umgehend zu der Gargoyle Statue, die sein Büro bewacht. Wie war doch gleich wieder das aktuelle Passwort? „Zuckerfeder!" murmle ich und mich befällt mal wieder die Frage, warum es ausgerechnet immer Süßigkeiten sein müssen, die er als Passwort wählt – man kann einfach in sein Büro kommen, indem man den halben Bestand des Honigtopfs aufzählt ... wie leichtfertig.

Wie auch immer – nur wenige Herzschläge später, stehe ich vor unserem Direktor, der – wie nicht anders zu erwarten - gerade dabei ist, sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund zu stecken ... na ja ... er mag das Zeug im Gegensatz zum mir und jeder hat so seine Schwächen – wenn er mir nur nicht immer wieder diese Dinger würde aufdrängen wollen...

„Sir?"

„Ja Severus, was gibt es? Du siehst aufgeregt aus", erwidert er mit seiner freundlich amüsierten Stimme.

„Der Junge..."

Er seufzt.

„Was hat er denn nun wieder angestellt?"

„Hmm – angestellt ... nun, vielleicht nicht so wirklich", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück.

„Was dann?" fordert er mich auf weiter zu reden.

„Wir haben diesen komischen Duellklub abgehalten und irgendwie tauchte plötzlich eine Kobra auf", antworte ich und bin nicht bereit, einen meiner eigenen Schüler für etwas anzuschwärzen, das ich ihm auch noch aufgetragen habe – wenn auch nicht ganz so, wie er es ausgeführt hat. „Der Junge ist auf sie los und plötzlich zischte er – Sir, Potter spricht Parsel!"

Dumbledore seufzt erneut.

„Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen."

„Warum?" platze ich heraus.

Woher sollte Harry denn die Schlangensprache beherrschen? Er ist doch bei Muggeln aufgewachsen.

„Voldemort", entgegnet der Alte und seufzt schon wieder. „Als er versuchte, den Jungen zu töten, wurde sein Averda irgendwie reflektiert und er verlor seine Kräfte ... doch wie es aussieht nicht nur das ... er hat wohl einen Teil davon unbewusst und sicher auch ungewollt auf den Jungen übertragen."

Ich schaue den Alten vollkommen verblüfft an.

„Nein, Severus", winkt er ab. „Ich denke nicht, dass der Junge sowas wie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beherrscht, aber keiner kann auch nur ahnen, was Voldemort ihm noch so alles überragen hat, bis es sich offenbart."

„Das klingt übel", murmle ich. „Was, wenn der Junge wieder in eine gefährliche Situation kommt – und lügen wir uns nicht an – das wird er so sicher, wie im Winter Schnee fällt – und er benutzt unbeabsichtigt etwas von der Macht des Dunklen Lords?"

„Du hast nicht so ganz Unrecht", erwidert der Direktor nachdenklich. „Aber ich denke – ich hoffe – dass keine wirklich dunkle Macht auf den Jungen übertragen wurde ... Parsel gilt zwar als Merkmal eines wirklich dunklen Magiers, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass der Junge wirklich auf diese Seite tendiert oder gar je einer werden wird."

„Er hat mir auf jeden Fall noch keinen Fluch hinterher geschickt", brumme ich und gleichzeitig kommt der finstere Gedanke, dass er das auch nicht wagen sollte, wenn ihm seine Haut etwas wert ist.

Sein Vater tat sowas oft genug und ich konnte die Flüche nur erwidern. Allerdings bin ich jetzt der Lehrer seines Sohnes und das eröffnet mir ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Der Alte muss etwas von meinen Gedanken in meinen Gesichtszügen gesehen habe, denn er meint:

„...und ich denke auch nicht, dass er es wagen würde, dich anzugreifen, Severus. Harry ist nicht James und du bist kein halbwüchsiger Junge mehr. Die Kinder achten dich als Lehrer."

„Aber sie mögen mich nicht", knurre ich.

„Du scheinst ja auch keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf zu legen, oder?" lächelt er mich fein an.

„Na ja..." muss ich zugeben. „Sie müssen mich auch nicht mögen, solange sie mir gehorchen und das tun, was ich von ihnen verlange."

Er nickt, aber sein Lächeln ist nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich. Ich denke, er würde es gern sehen, wenn ich so beliebt wäre, wie der Rest der Lehrerschaft – bin ich aber nicht und ich wüsste auch nicht, wie ich das ändern sollte – ich bin nun mal kein netter Kerl.

„Severus", fährt er fort und klingt ernst. „Was auch immer – du bist ein guter Lehrer! Ich wünschte nur, du wärst nicht ganz so streng."

Ich winke ab.

„Ich bin, wie ich bin und sie müssen einfach lernen und das werden sie nicht, wenn ich zulasse, dass sie mir auf der Nase rumtanzen - Egal", erwidere ich. „Aber was ist jetzt mit dem Parsel des Jungen?"

„Ich nehme an, seine Kameraden werden ihn schon darüber aufklären und er wird sich in Zukunft beherrschen – er ist nicht so unverständig, wie du zu glauben scheinst."

Ich brumme nur und gebe keine Antwort.

‚_Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr_', denke ich und hoffe wirklich, dass er es mal wieder besser weis.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sicherheitshalber mit den Duellen aufhören", fährt er fort. „Dann kommt er nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit ... und ich kann mir recht gut vorstellen, dass die anderen Kinder einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen haben, als Harry plötzlich begann wie eine Schlange zu zischen?"

„Haben sie", erwidere ich unwillig und denke mir, dass das wirklich nicht hätte sein müssen.

Es herrscht bereits genug Unruhe an der Schule – angesichts dieser Versteinerungen ... Doch dann kommt mir ein schlimmer Gedanke.

„Sie werden doch nicht Potter für den Erben Slytherins halten?" platze ich heraus.

Dumbledore wiegt sein edles Haupt.

„Ich weis, dass er es nicht ist", gibt er zurück. „Aber du hast Recht, solche Gerüchte könnten aufkommen – wir sollten tun, was wir können, um sie zu unterbinden ... es könnte gefährlich sein, wenn man den Jungen dafür hält ... womöglich könnten ehemalige Todesser auf dumme Gedanken kommen."

Nun ist es an mir schwer zu seufzen.

„Sie haben Recht – die gibt es immer noch – auch wenn sie sich im Augenblick bedeckt halten und sich als seriöse Zauberer ausgeben ... sie müssen doch nur mich ansehen ... seriöser Zauberer – pah!"

Ich habe es mir nach all dieser Zeit noch nicht verziehen, auf den Dunklen Lord reingefallen zu sein – obwohl – von reingefallen kann man in meinem Fall nicht wirklich reden ... ich wollte es ja nicht anders ... oder wenigstens dachte ich das damals.

„Nicht Severus", kommt es von Dumbledore zurück. „Du hast dich von deinem einmal eingeschlagenen Weg wieder abgewandt, obwohl es sehr gefährlich war und du hast dich wieder dem Licht angeschlossen – und zwar lange vor Voldemorts Fall ... du hast nie behauptet, einem Imperius unterlegen zu sein – wie so manch ein anderer."

„Tolle Leistung", murre ich. „Ich hab mich versteckt – zuerst im Tropfenden Kessel und dann hier."

„Mein Junge, werte deine Leistungen nicht ab. Du hast damals einer Menge Leute das Leben gerettet – alleine dadurch, dass du ihm keine Gifte mehr gebraut hast und dann diese wertvollen Informationen, die du mir gegeben hast."

„Feigheit", brumme ich.

„Du bist kein Feigling", gibt er bestimmt zurück. „Es bedarf einer Menge Mut, einen einmal eingeschlagenen Weg wieder aufzugeben – weil man erkannt hat, dass er falsch ist."

Der Alte meint es ja gut, aber so ganz bin ich sicher nicht seiner Meinung. Es sind damals immer noch Menschen gestorben – nicht zuletzt meine Elfe – weil ich nicht mehr gegen den Dunklen Lord zu unternehmen wagte ... sollte er je wiederkehren – was ich zwar nicht hoffe, was aber zu befürchten steht - angesichts der Ereignisse im letzten Jahr – werde ich nicht so untätig sein ... ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um ihn endgültig zu Fall zu bringen – das habe ich mir geschworen und ich werde diesen Schwur halten, koste es was es wolle.

Immerhin bin ich kein junger Kerl mehr sondern ein erwachsener Mann und ich habe in den letzten Jahren eine Menge dazu gelernt ... nein, ich werde mich sicher nicht mehr verstecken, sollte der Dunkle Lord wieder auftauchen ... der Junge wird nicht so sterben, wie seine Mutter und sein Vater, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann.

„Severus?" die fragende Stimme des Alten dringt in meine Überlegungen. „Was denkst du?"

Ich zucke nur die Achseln und bin nicht bereit, ihn an meinen Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen – sie sind noch zu unausgegoren und er weis, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe – immer und unbedingt.

„Ist noch was?" fragt er weiter und respektiert mein Schweigen.

„Nein, ich denke im Moment nicht", entgegne ich. „Gute Nacht Direktor."

Er lächelt mich an und nickt mir verabschiedend zu.

Ich nehme meine wirren Gedanken und mache mich in die Sicherheit meiner Verliese auf. Was ist nur los in dieser Schule?

Langsam wachsen meine Sorgen zu einer Lawine an und ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir nicht alle eines schlimmen Tages darunter begraben werden.



Die nächste Statue

Schon am nächsten Tag erhöht sich meine Sorgenlast um ein gutes Stück. Ich bin selbst zwar nicht dabei, als es geschieht, aber das muss auch nicht sein. Die Gerüchte sind so wild, dass ich nur einen anderen Lehrer darauf ansprechen muss, um das Entsprechende in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Ich entscheide mich für McGonagall, zum einen weil die Gerüchte besagen, dass sie dabei war, zum anderen, weil sie nicht zu Übertreibungen oder gar Panikmache neigt ... außerdem schätze ich sie wirklich. Ich treffe sie im Lehrerzimmer, das im Augenblick zum Glück Lockhartfrei ist.

„Minerva?" spreche ich sie an und muss erst gar nicht nach den Ereignissen fragen – sie sprudelt einfach alles heraus – scheint sie ganz schön zu belasten, die alte Gryffindor Löwin.

„Wieder ein Schüler versteinert, Severus", meint sie nachdrücklich. „Ein Huffelpuff und dann - Grundgütiger, Severus ... es hat auch Sir Nicholas erwischt!"

Da erzählt sie mir nichts Neues. das war es ja, was mich an den Gerüchten so sehr beunruhigt hat. Was ... _was_ - zum Merlin - hat die Macht, jemanden, der bereits tot ist, zu versteinern? Ich fordere sie mit einem (für meine Verhältnisse) freundlichen Nicken auf, weiter zu sprechen.

„Potter hat die beiden in den Gängen gefunden."

„Potter", stöhne ich auf. „Kann der denn nie dort sein, wo er sein soll?"

„Severus!"

Ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig vorwurfsvoll – sie weis von meinen alten Streitereinen mit den Herumtreibern – immerhin war sie damals bereits hier Lehrer – und sie müsste blind sein, um nicht zu erkennen, wie ähnlich der Junge seinem Vater sieht – und – wie ich gewöhnlich mit ihm umgehe. Ich will jedoch auf keinen Fall, dass sie weis, wie ich über den Jungen wirklich denke ... nicht, dass ich das selbst so genau wüsste ... immer noch nicht. Ich winke nur ab.

„Er war es nicht, Severus", sagt sie bestimmt. „Kein Zwölfjähriger hätte die Macht dazu!"

Ich winke erneut ab.

„Das ist mir vollkommen klar, Minerva", gebe ich zurück. „Aber es gefällt mir nicht, dass er bei jedem dieser Ereignisse in der Nähe war."

„Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, Severus", entgegnet sie bestimmt. „Ein dummer Zufall."

„Einmal ist Zufall, zweimal ist Widerschein, aber drei Mal...?"

„Severus!" sie klingt ziemlich außer sich. „Du wirst doch nicht sagen wollen, dass es böse Absicht ist?"

Ich schüttle unbestimmt den Kopf.

„Das nicht, Minerva", gebe ich zurück. „Aber vielleicht möchte es der wahre Täter so aussehen lassen?"

Sie reißt die Augen auf und sieht mich an, als habe sie eine derartige Antwort sicher nicht von mir erwartet.

„Himmel, Minerva", fahre ich fort. „Ich bin sicher nicht zu dumm, um zu erkennen, dass hier so Einiges faul ist – und der Junge – wie auch immer ich von ihm denken mag – ist einfach ein zu gutes Ziel. Nicht jeder war damals davon begeistert, dass er den Dunklen Lord zu Fall brachte ... wie du dir sicher bei einiger Überlegung denken kannst."

Sie schluckt schwer und ich kann erkennen, wie sie beginnt ihren Verstand in diese Richtung zu lenken. Auch die gute McGonagall ist alles andere als dumm – auch wenn ich diese hohe Meinung von ihr sicher nicht laut kundtun würde.

„Ja, das könnte sein", murmelt sie. „Den Jungen in Misskredit bringen ... isolieren, weil ihm keiner mehr traut ... oh Gott ... er ist in Gefahr ... denkst du, es sind deine Slytherins?"

Ich zucke die Schultern und hebe ein wenig ungewiss und abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich weis es nicht, aber du musst diese Kinder nicht immer für alles verantwortlich machen ... die haben es schon schwer genug, weil viele ihrer Eltern ehemalige Todesser sind."

Sie winkt ab.

„Schon gut", erwidert sie. „Aber ich traue deinen Schlangen einfach nicht."

„Hast du noch nie", brumme ich und erinnere mich an meine eigene Schulzeit ... nein, McGonagall hat noch nie einem Slytherin getraut ... darum kamen ja auch ihre makellosen Gryffindors immer mit allem durch ... aber ich will mich jetzt nicht mit ihr über längst Vergangenes streiten ... die aktuelle Lage ist viel zu heiß für dumme Querelen.

Aber auch Minerva scheint nicht wirklich auf Streit aus zu sein, denn sie sagt:

„Immerhin kommst du besser mit ihnen klar, als frühere Hauslehrer."

Sie lächelt mich freundlich und aufmunternd an und ich bin ihr für die lobenden Worte ziemlich dankbar, auch wenn ich mir das sicher nicht anmerken lassen will – Imagefrage!

„Ich fordere einfach Gehorsam von ihnen", erwidere ich achselzuckend und mein Tonfall würde es selbst einem Gehörlosen klar machen, dass ich nicht weiter über dieses Thema zu sprechen wünsche.

Minerva akzeptiert einfach den Themenwechsel.

„Nun, wie auch immer", fährt sie fort. „Es hat wieder Versteinerte gegeben und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Alraunen bald so weit sind."

Ich seufze.

„'Bald' ist ziemlich relativ, Minerva", entgegne ich trocken. „Es wird wohl noch ein paar Monate dauern, denn wie du sicher bemerkt hast, befinden wir uns mitten im Winter und Alraunen sind gewöhnlich erst am Ende des Frühlings so weit."

Sie wirft mir einen ziemlich finsteren Blick zu und es ist mehr als nur klar, dass sie mit meiner Antwort alles andere als zufrieden ist ... aber sie weis ebenso sicher, dass ich Recht habe – egal ob ihr das passt oder nicht.

„Leider", murmelt sie unglücklich. „Denkst du, da ist wirklich so ein Ungeheuer unterwegs?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es wirklich mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich hat – aber die Kinder beginnen sich Fragen zu stellen."

„Du weist davon?" platzt es aus ihr heraus.

Ich knurre leise.

„Ich bin weder blind noch blöd", gebe ich unwillig zurück. „Und auch mit meinem Gehör ist alles in Ordnung, weist du."

„Entschuldige – so war das nicht gemeint", erwidert sie und klingt defensiv. „Ich mache mir eben Sorgen."

„Wie wir alle, Minerva, wie wir alle."



Schon wieder mal Weihnachten

Die Tage vergehen und die Unruhe im Schloss wird immer stärker. Zum Glück ist Weihnachten nicht allzu weit entfernt und so manch einer fährt nach Hause. Worüber ich wirklich nicht böse bin. Einmal, weil es ein wenig der so dringend benötigten Ruhe für mich bedeutet, aber auch, weil die Kids dann weg vom Schuss sind und damit hoffentlich keine weitere Versteinerungen mehr eintreten werden.

Es wundert mich, dass Malfoy da bleibt – und mit ihm seine Satteliten – wie auch das Dreamteam. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich diese Mischung nicht als zu explosiv erweist. Ich müsste blind sein, um nicht zu wissen, dass es ein brisanter Cocktail ist, wenn ausgerechnet diese Slytherins auf diese Gryffindors treffen – zu oft habe ich das schon in meinem Tankunterricht erlebt.

Der Weihnachtsabend ist da und mit ihm ist meine Laune am Nullpunkt angekommen. Ich hasse Weihnachten – konnte es noch nie leiden – Verdammt, warum sind meine Verliese nicht noch tiefer unter dem Schloss? Vielleicht würde das den Alten davon abhalten, mich an diesem Tag in die Große Halle zu zerren. Dumbledore ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und vielleicht wären ein paar Treppen mehr, ein paar zu viel für ihn ... und es ist nicht eben warm oder gemütlich hier unten, dass man so gerne hierher käme, oder?

Ich habe mich in meinem Büro verschanzt und hoffe, dass man mich hier unten vergisst und ich heute meine Ruhe habe ... ich will nicht zum Festmahl nach oben ... es verschlägt mir immer den Appetit ... dieses Liebe und Frieden ... dieses ‚Ach wie lieb wir uns doch alle haben' ... ich hasse das einfach.

Aber vielleicht hasse ich es auch nur, weil ich noch nie Weihnachten gefeiert habe ... weil ich noch nie wirklich Geschenke bekam ... weil ich einfach nicht begreife, was daran so toll sein soll. Wenn ich mit mir selbst ehrlich bin, würde ich es gerne verstehen ... aber wie soll ein Ex-Todesser wie ich mit einer schwarzen oder vielleicht gar nicht mehr vorhandenen Seele sowas schon verstehen? - Lassen wir das.

Ich bin frustriert ... knurre vor mich ihn und starre blicklos in die Flammen meines Kamins im Büro. Die Tür ist fest verschlossen und mit einer ganzen Menge Flüche gesichert ... ich will heute wirklich keinen sehen ... aber ich befürchte, Albus sieht das mal wieder völlig anders ... er liebt nämlich dieses Fest mehr als jedes andere und er will, dass ich auch was davon habe – na toll! Warum muss er es nur immer so gut mit uns allen meinen – besonders mit mir?

Ein paar Lehrer sind in Urlaub gefahren – die Glücklichen ... wäre ne Option ... aber wo sollte ich hin?

Nach Yorkshire? Dort war ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, jetzt damit anzufangen ... ich hasse das Rabennest ... mehr noch als Weihnachtsfeiern.

In den Tropfenden Kessel? Dort feiern nur die vollkommen Vereinsamten ‚Friede, Freude, Halleluja'. Nee, ich mag zwar einsam sein, aber doch nicht so sehr, dass ich mir eine solche Blöße geben würde ... dazu bin ich viel zu stolz ... immer noch. Wenn einem nichts mehr bleibt, dann bleibt einem immer noch der Stolz, oder?

Wohin könnte ich sonst gehen? Nirgendwohin! - Das ist es ja. Der einzige Ort, der mir sowas wie eine Heimat bedeutet ist hier – hier in Hogwarts ... und so muss ich eben solche Schicksalsschläge wie Weihnachtsfeiern nun mal hinnehmen ... so gut ich es eben kann ... was nicht grade besonders gut ist.

Es klopft und ich kann mir ziemlich genau vorstellen, wer dort vor der Tür steht ... aber vielleicht, wenn ich mich nicht rühre ... einfach so tue, als sei ich nicht da ... vielleicht geht er dann wieder.

_Träum weiter, Severus, der geht sicher nicht ... du versuchst das jetzt schon zum zwölften Mal ... und elf Mal bereits vergebens._

Nun, ist nicht Weihnachten die Zeit der Wunder ... warum kann ich nicht mal mein eigenes, kleines, privates Weihnachtswunder haben? Soviel verlange ich doch gar nicht ... ich wünsche mir doch nur, dass man an diesem Tag einfach meine Existenz vergisst.

Doch einer wird mich nie vergessen ... alle anderen ja, aber er nicht – dazu hat er mich zu gern – auch wenn ich nicht weis warum, ich bin kein netter Kerl.

Dumbledores hartnäckiges Klopfen beweist mir nur zu eindringlich, dass er nicht so leicht aufgeben wird.

„Severus!" ertönt diese nur zu bekannte Stimme von draußen. „Mach auf – ich weis, dass du da bist!"

‚_Woher willst du das wissen, Albus?_' denke ich bei mir. ‚_Ich bin doch ganz leise, ganz klein, gar nicht da ... so glaub mir doch!_'

„Mach auf, Severus!" ruft er weiter. „Das Fest fängt gleich an, du willst es doch sicher nicht versäumen?"

Hätte ich nichts dagegen – das Festessen kann mir gestohlen bleiben – ich habe keinen Hunger, mein Magen ist ein einziger klammer Klumpen und überhaupt ... ich will einfach nicht!

„Mein Junge", ertönt es erneut von draußen und das Klopfen wird heftiger. „Mir zuliebe..."

‚Ja, Albus, dir zuliebe ... wenn du mich ‚mein Junge' nennst, kann ich dir nicht widerstehen ... es ist, als wenn ich dein über alles geliebter Sohn wäre ... und du weist das ... und du nutzt das aus ... das ist nicht nett ... nein, wirklich nicht.'

„Finite Incantatem!" murmle ich kapitulierend, zeige mit meinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und löse damit die Flüche, die mein Refugium beschützen.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kommt der Alte herein und schaut mich glücklich an.

„Komm, Severus, mach dich ein bisschen fein und dann lass uns nach oben gehen", fordert er mich auf.

„Ich komm ja schon, Sir", brumme ich und raffe mich aus meinem Sessel auf. „Aber fein mache ich mich sicher nicht ... entweder so wie ich bin oder gar nicht."

Irgendwie hoffe ich immer noch, dass er sich vielleicht auf das ‚_gar nicht_' einlässt ... aber ich sollte ihn wirklich besser kennen.

„Dann eben so wie du bist", lächelt er mich weich an und seine Hand legt sich führend auf meine Schulter.

Er befürchtet wohl, dass ich die Fliege mache, wenn er mich nicht festhält. Mit einem schweren kapitulierenden Seufzen lasse ich mich zum Eingang der großen Halle bringen. Er nimmt die Hand von meiner Schulter und klopft mir aufmunternd auf den Rücken, dann schreitet er majestätisch in die Große Halle und auf seinen angestammten Platz.

Keine Chance mehr, jetzt noch das Weite zu suchen – die Anwesenden haben mich bereits gesehen und sie sollen sich blos keine Schwachheiten einbilden. Ich seufze innerlich erneut und zucke im Geist mit den Schultern. Dann eile ich mit langen Schritten an meinen Platz am Lehrertisch. Mein Magen hat sich noch stärker verknotet und rumort unwillig. Ich weis, dass die Speisen mal wieder köstlich sein werden, aber ebenso sicher weis ich, dass ich kaum mehr als ein paar Bissen runter bekommen werde ... es war an Weihnachten noch nie anders ... warum sollte es also heute so sein?

Ist es auch nicht.

Alle feiern und genießen das Fest, aber ich kann keinerlei Freude daran finden. So schnell es mir möglich ist, ohne unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, verschwinde ich wieder in meine Verliese ... dort habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe ... Weihnachtslieder, Grundgütiger, das hat mir grade noch gefehlt!

In meinem Schlafzimmer lasse ich mich in meinen bequemen, alten Ledersessel fallen und starre in meine kalte Feuerstelle.

Einsamkeit – grenzenlose Einsamkeit sickert mal wieder in meine Seele und es tut weh – so weh wie es jedes Jahr tut – seit so endlos langer Zeit. War es jemals anders? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ... ich weis nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Freund zu haben ... nicht alleine zu sein ... es muss einst anders gewesen sein ... muss es doch, oder? Aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern ... an den Freund ja, aber nicht an das Gefühl, das damit verbunden war, einen zu haben ... da ist nur der Schmerz über seinen viel zu frühen Tod, der immer noch in mir ist.

Meine Augen brennen, aber ich kann nicht weinen ... hab nicht mehr geweint, seit jenem Tag als sie starb, als er nach Askaban kam ... nein, keine Tränen mehr in mir ... nur Kälte, Leere, Bitterkeit - Und Schmerzen ... ja, ich kann immer noch Schmerzen fühlen – tief in mir drinnen – so unendlich tief in meinem Ich - wenn auch sonst nicht mehr viel ... was sollte ich auch fühlen? Es ist viel einfacher nichts mehr zu fühlen. Nicht zu mögen, nicht gern zu haben und schon gar nicht zu lieben ... viel einfacher, als diesen grenzenlosen Schmerz zu fühlen, den man empfindet, wenn man immer nur verliert.

Und ich habe immer nur verloren ... immer das verloren, was mir am meisten bedeutet hat ... ich will nie wieder etwas verlieren, das mir etwas bedeutet, also ist es sicher viel besser, wenn mir gar nichts mehr etwas bedeutet.

Immer noch starre ich blicklos in die kalte Asche und ein Frösteln rinnt über meinen Körper ... ich hasse die Kälte, aber ich fürchte, auch ein Feuer in meinem Kamin wird mir keine Wärme bringen ... meinem Körper vielleicht, aber sicher nicht meiner Seele (ich muss dieses Ding so nennen – in Ermanglung eines besseren Namens – auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube, noch eine Seele zu haben ... und dieses Etwas ist es, das so sehr friert).

Ist es vielleicht schon vollkommen eingefroren? Wer weis das schon? Ich nicht ... ich will das Ganze auch nicht näher untersuchen ... wer weis schon, was ich da in mir drinnen finden könnte ... ich will es gar nicht wissen – was, wenn da nichts mehr zu finden ist? Oder nur Dunkelheit, Leere und Schwärze. Kälte, Hass, Verbitterung – was, wenn ich nicht mehr bin, als nur noch das? Klingt selbst für einen wie mich mehr als nur grässlich ... Verdammtes Weihnachen!

Die meiste Zeit kann ich solche Gedanken bei Seite schieben – hab ich jede Menge Übung drin ... nicht aber an einem Abend wie diesem ... wenn alle anderen fröhlich sind und feiern und sich auf ihre Geschenke freuen. Ich hasse Weihnachen, denn an diesem Tag hängt ein Tonnengewicht über mir, eine Last, die mich zu ersticken droht ... vielleicht, wenn ich weinen könnte ... vielleicht wäre es dann nicht ganz so schwer.

_Einsamkeit ... Einsamkeit ... Einsamkeit!_

Ich schließe meine brennenden Augen, mein schwerer wirrer Kopf sinkt auf meine Brust und mein schwarzes ungepflegtes Haar fällt vor mein Gesicht, wie ein dunkler Vorhang – wie der Schwarze Schleier selbst – doch ich lebe noch, bin noch in dieser Welt und ich muss auch hier bleiben, es gibt noch so viel, was ich zu erledigen habe, bevor ich auch nur daran denken darf zu gehen.

Aber müde, so müde ... nur ein paar Stunden Schlaf ... nur ein paar Stunden ... das wäre so wundervoll, vielleicht ist dann dieser Depressionsanfall vorbei und ich kann wieder klarer denken. Jemand ... irgendwer ... erhört meine Bitte und ich schlafe ein.

Als ich wieder wach werde, ist es bereits Weihnachtsmorgen und meine Knochen beschweren sich über die unangenehme Stellung, die ich ihnen zugemutet habe. Der Sessel ist wirklich bequem, aber nicht eben dazu geeignet, darin zu schlafen – auch wenn ich es nur zu oft schon getan habe. Ich strecke und dehne mich vorsichtig und auch meine Muskeln protestieren über diese Behandlung. Ach verdammt – das wird heute sicher nicht mein Tag.

Unwillig gehe ich ins Bad und werfe meine schwarze Kleidung ab, stelle mich unter die heiße Dusche. Das Wasser prasselt auf meinen Körper hinunter und er entspannt sich langsam. Ich starre mit geschlossenen Augen in den Strahl und versuche an nichts mehr zu denken, schon gar nicht mehr diese traurigen Gedanken von gestern ... viel hilft es ja nicht, aber ich bekomme den Kopf ein wenig frei und ich kann wieder an das denken, was zu tun ist.

Ich verlasse meine Räume den ganzen Tag nicht und beschäftige mich damit, ein paar Tränke zu brauen, die Madame Pomfrey sicher ausgegangen sind.



Katzenmädchen

Ich bin völlig in meine Arbeit vertieft und etwas in mir entspannt sich langsam wieder (Heiltränke zu brauen hat häufig eine solche Wirkung auf mich), als es klopft. Verdammt, wer stört mich jetzt – jemand, der unbedingt meint, mir fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen zu müssen? Zu seinem eigenen Besten hoffe ich, dass dem nicht so ist – ich kann nicht für meine Handlungen garantieren, wenn das jemand für nötig befindet.

„Ja?" knurre ich und hoffe, dass wer auch immer dort draußen ist, eiligst meine Verliese verlässt.

„Professor Snape?" - Madame Pomfreys Stimme.

„Herein", brumme ich und winke die Tür auf.

Was braucht sie denn? Hustensaft? Sie wirft mir einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und schnüffelt.

„Ah Professor, sie brauen?" meint sie zur Begrüßung.

Ich murmle irgendwas in mich hinein, was man bei viel gutem Willen als Bestätigung nehmen kann.

„Was gibt es, Madame Pomfrey?" will ich wissen und gebe mir keine Mühe, auch nur im Geringsten freundlich zu klingen. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Lust, Gesellschaft zu haben.

„Es hat einen kleinen Unfall gegeben", setzt sie an.

„Wer ist denn jetzt schon wieder vom Besen gefallen?" brumme ich unwillig.

„Nein, kein derartiger Unfall, etwas vollkommen anderes", erwidert sie. „Nun, ich bin mir nicht so sicher, was genau geschehen ist, aber eine Schülerin hat sich in eine menschliche Katze verwandelt – soweit ich jedoch feststellen konnte, nicht durch einen fehlgegangen Zauberspruch, sondern durch einen wie auch immer gearteten Zaubertrank."

„Wer - zum Henker - hat was geschluckt", platze ich heraus und plötzlich kommt mir das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe in den Sinn.

Wenn ich richtig rechne, müsste die Tage der Vielsafttrank, der dort vor sich hin gebraut hat, soweit fertig sein.

„Keine Namen", entgegnet mir die Krankenschwester.

Nun, sie muss mir keine nennen, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, um wen es sich handelt und außerdem werde ich schon sehen, wer im Unterricht fehlt – sie sagte ‚Schülerin' und mir kommt in den Sinn, wie sich die kleine Granger wohl als Katze machen würde. Ich muss mir gewaltsam ein hämisches Lachen verkneifen – das käme echt zu gut.

„Und ich denke, es könnte sich um Vielsafttrank handeln", fährt Pomfrey fort. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher – wie sollten Schüler an eine solche Substanz kommen?"

Nun, darauf werde ich ihr sicher keine Antwort geben und so zucke ich nur die Schultern.

„Wenn sie sich nicht sicher sind", erwidere ich, „dann kann ich ihnen auch kein Gegenmittel geben ... es kommt zuviel in Frage und wenn sie ihrer Patientin das Falsche geben, kann alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Sie werden einfach warten müssen, bis die Wirkung des was auch immer von selbst ausläuft. Wie sie sicher wissen, wirkt der Vielsafttrank nur eine Stunde und..."

„Die Stunde ist schon längst vorbei!" fährt sie mir dazwischen und klingt wütend.

Nun, es gibt immer Möglichkeiten, fehlgegangene Tränke zu entkräften – aber manchmal muss man ganz schön lange forschen und ich vermute, dass die Wirkung von selbst abklingen wird, bevor ich zu einem Ergebnis komme – außerdem – ein bisschen Strafe muss sein ... immerhin wurden ein paar Dinge aus meinem Büro entwendet. Ich zucke nur wieder die Schultern  
über Pomfreys Ausruf.

„Ich kann ihnen natürlich ein paar Sachen mitgeben", meine ich. „Aber sie können damit nur herumprobieren, wenn sie sich nicht sicher sind, was dem Mädchen wirklich fehlt."

Immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren und meine Rache ist mir nicht soviel wert, dass es heißt, ich würde meine Tränke nicht beherrschen.

„Nun", gibt sie zurück und klingt ein wenig sauer (das tut mir aber leid!) „besser als nichts. Geben sie schon her, Professor – ich will die Kleine nicht so lange alleine lassen – sie weint zum Gotterbarmen und das Ganze ist ihr entsetzlich peinlich."

Ich brumme nur und suche ihr ein paar Fläschchen zusammen – sie sind sorgfältig beschriftet und so muss ich nicht erst lange erklären, um was es sich im Einzelnen handelt. Sie nickt mir dankend zu und verlässt endlich wieder mein Büro. Wieder allein – gut so.

‚_Also, Severus_', überlege ich. ‚_Was hat diese neunmalkluge Alleswisserin jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_'

Was kann passieren, wenn man den Vielsafttrank benutzt? Nun, man benötigt Haare oder andere Dinge vom Körper der Person, in die man sich verwandeln will. Haare sind am einfachsten, weil man sie am leichtesten besorgen kann – aber was wenn...

Ein bitteres Auflachen entkommt mir. Oh Gott – sie muss Katzenhaare erwischt haben! Was für einen Vielsafttrank hat sie wohl gebraut? Nun, der für die Verwandlung in ein Tier ist nicht in der Bibliothek zu finden – dort steht nur das Rezept für die Verwandlung in einen anderen Menschen – in der Verbotenen Abteilung! Wie ist sie da nur dran gekommen? _Lockhart!_ Es kann nur so gewesen sein, dass sie sich von ihm dazu die Erlaubnis geholt hat. Die kleine Streberin würde nie offen gegen die Regeln verstoßen, dazu sind ihr ihre Noten und die Hauspunkte einfach viel zu wichtig, aber ich habe die Kids was von wegen ‚Lockhart unterschreibt alles, was lange genug still hält' flüstern hören. Ja, so muss es gewesen sein.

Hmm, Verwandlung in ein Tier...

Ich gehe zu meinen Bücherregalen hinüber und hole mir die beiden Bücher mit den entsprechenden Rezepten. Natürlich habe ich beide Abarten im Kopf, aber lieber sicher gehen, dass ich mich wirklich richtig erinnere. Ja, die Tränke sind sich in den Zutaten recht ähnlich, aber die Behandlung der einzelnen Ingredienzien ist dann doch sehr verschieden. Kein Wunder, dass sie zu einer menschlichen Katze wurde, wenn sie ein Katzenhaar in den gewöhnlichen Trank geworfen hat.

Ich stöbere weiter in meinen Regalen und stoße auf ein paar interessante Dinge. Ja, der Trank wird wieder aufhören zu wirken – aber nur, wenn sie gute Arbeit geleistet hat, sonst wird ihr immer etwas von einer Katze bleiben – wie zum Beispiel der Schwanz oder ein Schnurrbart – amüsante Vorstellung. Ich kann mich sicher nicht zurückhalten ausgiebig zu feixen, sollte sie mir in einem solchen Zustand begegnen.

_Aber Severus, Miss Ich-weis-alles und einen Fehler machen? Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein - Grundgütiger! – Was bist du heute wieder zynisch._

Wie auch immer – dieser kleine Zwischenfall hat die Reste meine Bedrücktheit weggeblasen und ich mache mich mit frischer Energie ans Werk.



Oh mein Gott – Rosa!

Es dauert nicht besonders lange, bis alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang geht. Es gibt zwar ein paar wilde Gerüchte, dass die Granger auch ein Opfer der Kammer des Schreckens geworden sei, aber dann dringt es doch durch, dass sie nur im Krankenflügel liegt und Ruhe braucht. Madame Pomfrey kann sehr diskret sein und sie stellt nie zu viele Fragen.

Langsam beruhigt sich alles wieder und als die kleine Besserwisserin Anfang Februar wieder im Unterricht bei mir auftaucht, ist nichts mehr von dem schief gegangenen Experiment zu sehen und die Gerüchte verstummen ... was für uns wohl das Wichtigste ist, denn weitere Panikmache kann nicht im Sinne der Schule sein.

Als ich am 14. Februar die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrete, beschleicht mich – nein, es springt mich - das Gefühl an, dass ich im falschen Gebäude bin. Vielleicht in einer Klapsmühle für Tunten oder einem Boudoir einer besonders geschmacklosen Vertreterin des horizontalen Gewerbes, aber sicher nicht in einer seriösen Schule.

Alles ist rosa und kleine Papierherzchen rieseln auf die Haustische herunter. Ein schneller Blick zum Lehrertisch beweist mir, dass nur der schöne Gilderoy der dafür Verantwortliche sein kann, denn er hat sich passend zur Kulisse in eine rosa Robe geworfen.

Nun, dann wohl doch nicht horizontales Gewerbe, sondern schreibende Zunft (wobei ich das mit der Tunte nicht so wirklich zurücknehme) – aber sicher ebenso geschmacklos.

Ich verziehe unwillig mein Gesicht – da kann einem ja übel werden! Sowas von ätzend! Am liebsten würde ich auf der Ferse wieder kehrt machen und mich in meine sicheren Verließe verziehen.

_Grundgütiger, Severus, hau ab solange du noch kannst!_

Doch zu spät – Dumbledore hat mich bereits gesehen und sein freundlicher Blick fordert mich auf, mich meinen Kollegen am Lehrertisch anzuschließen. Ich seufze schicksalsergeben (natürlich nur innerlich, damit es keiner merkt) und fege mit langen Schritten zu meinem angestammten Platz. Am liebsten würde ich meine Augen vor dieser rosa Zumutung schließen, doch dann bestünde die Gefahr zu stolpern und ich will mich sicher nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft auf die Nase fallen. Also einfach Augen auf und durch!

„Eine nette Idee, nicht wahr, Severus?" fragt mich der Alte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Die Wahrheit oder höflich bleiben? - Vor dieser kniffligen Frage stehe ich jetzt. Ein Blick in Dumbledores Augen sagt mir jedoch, dass Höflichkeit besser wäre – er scheint das nämlich wirklich zu lieben. Nun, ich weis, wie exzentrisch der Alte ist und wie sehr er bunte Farben mag – aber diese Vergewaltigung meiner Augen? Ich brumme nur unbestimmt. Nee, ich werde sicher keine Begeisterung zeigen – wer weis, was dem Alten sonst noch alles für diesen dämlichen Valentinstag einfällt - aber ich werde auch nicht offen dagegen reden.

Lockhart erhebt sich und macht eine Ankündigung. Ich höre ihm gar nicht zu, ich habe sicher besseres zu tun, als dem sinnlosen Geschwafel dieses Trottels zuzuhören. Besser einfach meinen Kaffee trinken und auf Durchzug schalten – der Appetit auf ein richtiges Frühstück ist mir ohnehin gründlich vergangen.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch den Worten des schönen Gilderoy ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen, denn plötzlich marschiert ein Rudel Zwerge, verkleidet als Cupidos, in die Halle und teilt rosarote und himmelblaue Liebesbriefe aus. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis sich ein ganzer Berg davon vor Lockhart gestapelt hat. Ich kann nur ein ziemlich hilfloses Seufzen ausstoßen und mir müde über mein Gesicht reiben. Dann meint er noch, die Schüler könnten mich vielleicht bitten, dass ich mit ihnen einen Liebestrank braue oder dass Flitwick ihnen einen Liebeszauber zeigen könnte – der ist ebenso begeistert wie ich.

‚_Wagt es ja nicht_', denke ich und schieße flammende Blicke durch die Halle – sie wirken nachhaltig.

Was bildet sich dieser Vollidiot ein? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es keine echten Liebestränke gibt (ebenso wenig wie entsprechende Zauber) – nur Aphrodisiaka – ist es verboten, sowas an Minderjährige weiter zu geben. Außerdem liegt bereits ein enorm hoher Hormonspiegel in der Luft – noch ein bisschen mehr und keiner kann noch für irgendwas garantieren. Nee, für heute reicht es mir bereits vollkommen mit diesem Unsinn. Ich stehe auf, wirble herum und verschwinde durch die Hintertür.

Der Tag geht so übel weiter, wie er begonnen hat. Dauernd platzen Gilderoys ‚geflügelte Liebesboten' in meine Klasse und stören den Unterricht. Es ist nicht möglich, heute den Kids auch nur das Geringste beizubringen – wofür die nun wirklich nichts können, wenn ich ehrlich bin – es ist allein die Schuld dieses unglaublichen, verblödeten Selbstdarstellers.

Das Mittagessen erspare ich mir. Nee, ich brauche wirklich nicht noch einen Auftritt in der Großen Halle. Besser in meinem Büro vergraben und hoffen, dass der Tag so schnell wie möglich an mir vorüber geht.

Tut er nicht und der Nachmittag wird beinahe noch schlimmer als der Vormittag. Das eine oder andere hysterisch schluchzende Mädchen, kichernde Jungs und ein sehr angenervter Personalstamm. Ich bin nur selten einer Meinung mit Minerva, aber ihr heutiger Blick, als ich ihr in den Gängen begegne, ist fast so sauer wie der Meine und teilt mir nur zu deutlich ihren Unwillen mit – auch sie hält nur sehr wenig davon, wenn ihr Unterricht unterbrochen wird.

Wie auch immer – auch der schlimmste Tag hat einmal ein Ende und ich atme erstmal tief durch, als endlich der Unterricht für mich vorbei ist. Auch das Abendessen fällt wohl besser flach, auch wenn mein Magen meint, es wäre doch recht nett von mir, ihm auch mal zu seinem Recht zu verhelfen – er sei nämlich ziemlich leer.

Nun, er wird bis Morgen warten müssen, denn ich beabsichtige keineswegs, heute nochmal nach oben zu gehen, da kann er knurren, wie er will. Er meutert jedoch solange, bis ich ihn mit großen Mengen schwarzen Tees versorgt habe und ihm so wenigstens die Vorspieglung des Gefüllt seins gebe.

Es ist nicht unbedingt eine so tolle Idee, Abends schwarzen Tee zu trinken, wenn man ohnehin nicht besonders gut schlafen kann, andererseits bin ich Schlaflosigkeit schon länger gewohnt, als ich mich erinnern kann und so ändert das auch nicht viel – dann kann ich eben einfach mal wieder nicht schlafen und so suche ich mir eine Beschäftigung.

Ich korrigiere Aufsätze, räume ein wenig in meinen Zutatenschränken herum und lese mich durch ein paar alte Rezepte, die ich schon immer mal ausprobieren wollte. Nicht, dass ich sie wirklich braue – es ist nämlich keine gute Idee, sowas zu versuchen, wenn man so müde ist wie ich – kann ja sonstwas dabei passieren. Irgendwann in dieser Nacht schlafe ich über einem uralten Rezept für ein Warzenpulver ein – langweilig genug ist es ja.

Ich werde wieder wach, weil sich das alte Pergament hart in mein Gesicht drückt und sich als ein äußerst unbequemes Kopfkissen erweist. Ein schneller Blick durch den Raum zeigt mir, dass es keinen Sinn hat, mich heute noch in mein Bett zu begeben – es ist bereis sechs Uhr morgens und eigentlich Zeit aufzustehen. Ich gähne, versuche meine verkrampften Muskeln und Knochen in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen - _(‚Wirklich toll, Severus, du hast schon wieder mal an deinem Schreibtisch geschlafen, na bestens')_ – und habe nur wenig Erfolg mit meinen Streckübungen.

Es ist noch früh genug, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und ich hoffe, das die genügt, um mich weit genug wach zu machen, dass ich heute nicht im Unterricht einschlafe – wäre ja echt das Höchste an Peinlichkeit.

Das heiße Wasser ist wunderbar und weckt meine Lebensgeister – ich werde den Tag schon irgendwie überstehen – habe ich bis jetzt ja noch immer.

Mein Magen knurrt wieder und ist der Meinung, dass er jetzt wirklich was anderes haben will, als nur heiße Flüssigkeit.

„Gib Ruhe", brumme ich unwillig. „Du bekommst schon noch dein Futter."

Ich ziehe mir frische Kleidung an und mache mich in der Hoffung in die Große Halle auf, dass die meisten noch schlafen und ich in Ruhe frühstücken kann. Schon der erste Blick zeigt mir, dass die Hoffnung vergebens war, denn Dumbledore sitzt bereits an seinem Platz und lässt sich fröhlich die frischen Brötchen schmecken. Nun, wie auch immer, der Alte ist nur halb so schlimm, er respektiert meistens meinen Wunsch nach Ungestörtheit. Nicht so heute.

„Ich habe dich gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen", meint er und rührt in seinem Kaffee herum.

Ich brumme nur unbestimmt und sorge dafür, dass mein Kaffee extrastark wird. Das brauche ich heute sicher, wenn ich den Tag überstehen will. Ich bin wirklich noch schrecklich müde und habe alles andere als gut auf meinem Schreibtisch geschlafen, aber das lässt sich jetzt nicht ändern. Ich habe noch nie meinen Unterricht ausfallen lassen und werde wegen einer schlechten Nacht sicher nicht damit anfangen.

Ich knuspere an einem Brötchen herum und hänge meinen Gedanken nach. Der Alte lässt mich schweigen und sagt vorerst nichts mehr. Dem Himmel sei Dank – er muss nicht wissen, wie schlimm meine chronische Schlaflosigkeit wirklich ist und heute ist so ein Tag, wo er auf solche Ideen kommen könnte – meine übliche unnahbare Maske sitzt heute noch nicht ganz so perfekt wie sonst – ich bin einfach zu müde dazu.

‚_Werd endlich wach, Severus, die Kids kommen sonst noch auf irgendwelche Schwachheiten.'_

Nur mit Mühe kann ich mir ein gewaltiges Gähnen verkneifen – besser gesagt verstecke ich es in meiner Kaffeetasse. Schließlich beginnt Albus doch zu plaudern, da es sich aber um Schulangelegenheiten handelt, kann ich unverbindliche Antworten geben und ihn damit zufrieden stellen.

Blöder Valentinstag - Und doppelt blöder Lockhart, der auch noch darauf besteht, diesen auf eine solche absolut oberpeinliche Art zu feiern.



Noch zwei Statuen

Die Zeit bis Ostern vergeht relativ ungestört - wenigstens was diese verdammte Kammer des Schreckens betrifft. Keine Verletzten, keine weiteren Versteinerungen. Immer noch liegen die Betroffenen im Krankenflügel und das wird sich erst ändern, wenn die Alraunen reif sind. Es ist, als hätten wir eine kleine Atempause bekommen, aber ich wage erst gar nicht zu hoffen, dass alles vorbei ist – warum sollte es auch? Wir haben keinen Täter gefunden und er hat keinen echten Grund mit seinen Untaten aufzuhören.

Lockhart tönt zwar herum, dass er sich schon um den Schrecken aus der Kammer kümmern würde, wenn er ihm denn über den Weg laufen würde und der würde es auch gar nicht wagen, erneut zuzuschlagen, da er inzwischen sicher von den überragenden Fähigkeiten des schönen Gilderoy weis ... blablabla...

Doch vom Kollegium nimmt ihn schon längst keiner mehr ernst und alle wissen, dass er nur ein unfähiger Angeber ist. Sein Unterricht soll sich nämlich inzwischen darauf beschränken, dass er Passagen aus seinen Machwerken vorliest und sie zum besseren Verständnis mit seinen Schülern nachspielt. Gerüchte besagen, das in der Gryffindor Klasse Harry sein bevorzugtes Opfer dafür ist und der Junge darüber schrecklich angenervt ist. Warum denn eigentlich? Ich dachte, er liebt solche Aufmerksamkeit? James hätte auf jeden Fall darauf gestanden und warum sollte sein Sohn auch nur im Geringsten anders sein?

Wie auch immer, das nächste Quidditch Match rückt heran – auch wenn es mich nicht besonders interessiert, da mein Haus nicht daran beteiligt sein wird – so sind doch die Kids mal wieder ziemlich davon abgelenkt, was mich in die feine Lage versetzt, mal wieder eine Menge Punkte abzuziehen – tut meinem inneren Gleichgewicht ziemlich gut.

Ich bin an dem betreffenden Tag in meinem Büro ge-blieben und beschäftige mich mit diesem und jenem. Auf einmal stürmt Filch herein ohne auch nur anzuklopfen.

„Argus – was ist los?" will ich ungehalten über diesen unangemessenen Auftritt wissen.

Doch ein genauerer Blick beweist mir sofort, dass es sich nicht um eine Lappalie handeln kann. Der Mann keucht, wie ein alter Drache mit Asthma und versucht verzweifelt soviel Luft zu bekommen, dass er verständlich sprechen kann.

„Versteinert..." faucht er heraus. „Zwei Mädels ... unten bei der Bibliothek."

Nun, für ihn mag das unten sein, denn sein Büro ist im zweiten Stock, für mich liegt die Bibliothek oben, da sich meine Räume ja im Keller befinden.

„Wer?" frage ich nach.

„Die Granger und eine Ravenclaw – Penelope Clearwater", schnauft er atemlos heraus.

Verdammt – verdammt – verdammt!

Wenn es dieses Mädel aus Gryffindor ist, wird sich der Junge mit absoluter Sicherheit einmischen wollen – sie ist seine Freundin und wenn er nur das Geringste von seinen Eltern hat, dann tut er alles für sie. Was auch immer ich sonst noch über die Herumtreiber denken mag – für seine Freunde war jeder von ihnen immer da.

„Dumbledore..." keucht Filch. „Hauslehrer sollen mit ihren Schülern reden. Keiner darf mehr nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit raus ... alle Spiele abgesagt ... Lehrer sollen Kinder von Stunde zu Stunde führen ... keiner mehr allein in den Gängen ... vielleicht wird's dann ruhiger in der Nacht und ich habe endlich meinen verdienten Frieden."

Er gibt mir noch ein paar Anweisungen von Dumbledore weiter. Ich nicke nur bestätigend und mache mich zu meinen Schülern auf. Ein paar eindringliche Worte, ein paar finstere, drohende Blicke und ich kann sicher sein, dass sie genau das tun, was ich von ihnen will. Kein Slytherin wird sich freiwillig in Gefahr begeben – wenn sie wirklich in Gefahr sein sollten – noch keinem von ihnen ist etwas zugestoßen – es ist Slytherins ‚Monster', wenn es denn wirklich existiert – und sie sind in Slytherins Haus – was heißt, dass sie fast alle reinblütig sind und darum geht es ja wohl diesem Monster.

Aber trotzdem – ich habe nicht die geringste Lust den Eltern dieser Kinder zu erklären, dass eins von ihnen versteinert in der Krankenstation liegt oder gar tot ist.

Ich bin nur mit meinen halben Gedanken dabei, denn der Junge geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich mag ihn nicht – nein, wirklich nicht ... aber ich habe es meiner Elfe versprochen – habe es bei meiner Hoffnung auf ein Leben hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier geschworen – dass ich ihn schützen werde. Und das ist ein Eid, den ich halten werde, egal, wie ich zu dem Jungen stehe ... seine Mutter war meine große Liebe ... meine einzige Liebe.

Dumbledore hat uns Lehrern den Auftrag gegeben in den Gängen zu patrouillieren und Präsenz zu zeigen – Verbote hatten schon immer die unangenehme Neigung missachtet zu werden ... wie auch immer, ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen und es ist die beste Gelegenheit, darauf zu achten, dass der Junge dort bleibt, wo er hin gehört. Es geht mir nicht besonders gut, denn ich bin schrecklich übermüdet, doch ich halte es einfach für meine Pflicht, hier aufzupassen. Es ist zugig in den Gängen und noch nicht besonders warm – immerhin ist noch Winter. Ziemlich schnell habe ich mir eine leichte Erkältung geholt und meine Nase beginnt zu laufen – sicher kann ich was dagegen unternehmen, aber dazu müsste ich in meine Räume gehen und mir den geeigneten Trank holen. Keine gute Idee, die Gänge unbewacht zu lassen und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als die halbe Nacht vor mich hin zu niesen und zu schniefen - grässlich lästige Sache.

Am nächsten Tag erfahre ich, dass alles noch übler geworden ist, als ich es in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen befürchtet habe. Lucius Malfoy schafft es, dass Dumbledore die Schule verlassen muss.

Lucius taucht arrogant und selbstherrlich, wie er nun mal ist, in meinem Büro auf und erzählt mir freudestrahlend von seinem kleinen Sieg über den ‚alten Narren' (so haben die Todesser Dumbledore schon immer bezeichnet, um nicht zu erkennen zu geben, dass sie ihn in Wahrheit fürchten).

Er tönt über Reinblütigkeit und ähnlichen Bockmist und hält mich wohl wirklich noch für seinen Verbündeten, was ich sicher nicht bin – ich kann ihn noch nicht mal ausstehen. Ich mache nur gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, weil ich immer sicherer werde, dass ich ihn später noch irgendwann mal brauchen werde und so bin ich ziemlich erleichtert, aber auch angewidert als Malfoy endlich wieder geht. Dieser dumme Kerl! Was denkt er sich nur, dass dadurch sein Einfluss größer wird? Dieser Narr – aber seinem Sohn kann ja nichts geschehen – der ist ja reinblütig und Reinblütige wurden noch nicht angegriffen – bisher! Kann sich verdammt schnell ändern, wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist.

Doch nicht nur Dumbledore wurde suspendiert, auch Hagrid wurde entfernt – schlimmer noch – verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht, wegen dieser Sache damals, wo alle der Meinung waren, er hätte mit der ersten Öffnung der Kammer zu tun – ich weis allerdings von Dumbledore, dass der nicht glaubt, dass es vor fünfzig Jahren Hagrid gewesen ist ... der Name Tom Riddle fiel und Tom Riddle ist kein anderer als mein früherer Herr und Meister – Voldemort.

Ach verdammt ... was ist hier nur los?

Ohne Dumbledore sitzen wir gewaltig in der Tinte und alle Kids, die nicht reinblütig sind, sind in höchster Gefahr. Minerva übernimmt vorübergehend die Verantwortung für die Schule, aber ich weis, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, einfach weil sie nicht Dumbledore ist und es sich nicht zutraut, die Schule in seiner solchen üblen Situation zu leiten. Wer würde das auch schon tun wollen? – Ich sicher nicht! Nur Albus hat die Macht und die nötigen Fähigkeiten, aber er wurde ja erfolgreich von Malfoy senior und Minister Fudge aus der Schule entfernt. Wirklich eine tolle Aktion, uns unseren größten Halt zu nehmen, wenn die Kacke so richtig gewaltig am Dampfen ist!

Ich komme mir so verdammt hilflos und ungeschützt ohne den Alten vor. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass der Dunkle Lord - auf welche Art auch immer - mit diesen Geschehnissen zu tun haben könnte, jagt mir eiskalte Schauder über den Rücken.

Was, wenn er wiederkehrt?

Einst war ich sein Anhänger, auch wenn ich mich bereits vor seinem Fall von ihm abgewandt habe, so wusste er nie davon und wenn er aufersteht, dann werde ich sicher auch wieder gerufen, erneut in seine Reihen zu treten ... ich will das sicher nicht ... nie wieder solche Gifte brauen ... nie wieder Folterungen und Morde sehen ... nie wieder Schuld am Tod von Unschuldigen sein ... alleine, weil ich die Fähigkeit habe, die übelsten Tränke zu brauen und das auch tat.

Bittere Depressionen überfallen mich und ich muss gestehen, dass kalte Angst mich durchtobt ... wenn doch nur Dumbledore da wäre – ich würde mich wesentlich sicherer fühlen und könnte mit ihm einen Plan fassen ... aber so?

Ich bin alleine mit meinen Gedanken und kann mich keinem anvertrauen ... außer dem Alten weis keiner davon, dass ich ein Todesser war und in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords stand ... sicher im Ministerium wissen einige davon, denn mein Namen wurde bei den Prozessen genannt, aber Albus sprach für mich und ich konnte mich in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts verbergen (die ersten drei Jahre musste ich das auch) – doch heute kommt mir das Schloss alles andere als sicher vor ... nicht, dass mir der Schrecken aus der Kammer Angst machen würde – wenn er mir begegnet, traue ich mir durchaus zu, dass ich damit fertig werde – es ist allein der Gedanke an eine Wiederkunft des Dunklen Lords, die mir echt üble Sorgen macht.

_Ach verdammt, Severus, was bist du doch für ein Feigling – mach dir lieber Sorgen um die Kinder und deine Kollegen, als um dich selbst – dein Leben ist doch ohnehin verpfuscht und wertlos und du lebst es jetzt schon seit zwölf Jahren nur noch durch Dumbledores Gnade ... weil er dir vertraut ... Er vertraut dir – Verdammt noch eins! Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen und mach deinen Job ... werde diesem Vertrauen gerecht ... du bist wertlos, aber die Kinder sind es nicht (auch wenn du sie nicht magst), sie haben ihr Leben noch vor sich und was auch immer du mit dem deinen gemacht hast (nur Mist!) du hattest das deine!_

Nein, ich will sicher nicht sterben, aber ich werde mich auch nicht verstecken, wenn Voldemort wieder auftauchen sollte – ich werde tun, was ich tun muss!

Ich werde es wieder gut machen – was auch immer es mich kosten wird! Ich werde den Preis für die ruhigen und friedlichen Jahre zahlen, die ich hier in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts verbringen durfte, anstatt in Askaban zu vermodern, wie ich es eigentlich verdient hätte.

Solche und ähnliche Gedanken rauschen durch meinen Kopf, während ich nächtelang durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses patrouilliere und aufpasse, dass die Kinder keine Dummheiten machen. Schlaf finde ich in dieser Zeit keinen und nehme entsprechende Tränke, dass ich ihn auch nicht brauche.

Meine Laune wird dadurch nur noch schlechter, aber kaum einer nimmt Anstoß daran – alle sind müde und gereizt – dass ich der Schlimmste bin, halte ich für eine wirklich unbedeutende Nebensache – andere Dinge sind viel wichtiger.

Dass allerdings wenige Tage später mir Draco Malfoy im Unterricht lautstark mitteilt, dass er mit seinem Vater sprechen würde, wenn ich das Direktorat von Hogwarts haben will, macht alles nur noch schlimmer – das Sahnehäubchen auf dem Kuchen ist einer der Gryffindors, der auf diese Ankündigung hin so tut, als müsse er sich übergeben – kann ihm nicht wirklich verdenken, denn das Ganze weckt auch in mir den dringenden Wunsch recht ausgiebig zum Kotzen zu gehen.

Verdammt wir brauchen jetzt Dumbledore und keinen jämmerlichen Ex-Todesser, der sich am liebsten die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen würde und erst wieder darunter hervorkommen will, wenn alles vorbei ist – so fühle ich mich nämlich im Augenblick, auch wenn ich durchaus anders handle.



Ihr Skelett wird auf ewig in der Kammer  
liegen...

Die Zeit schleppt sich dahin und es sieht so aus, als würde unsere nächtliche Präsenz in den Gängen Wirkung zeigen, denn es geschieht kein Unheil mehr.

Kurz vor den Prüfungen gibt es dann doch endlich auch mal einen Lichtblick – die Alraunen sind reif und ich werde heute Nacht den Heiltrank brauen können – endlich! Ich mag zwar meine Schüler nicht besonders, aber ich wünsche es ihnen sicher nicht, dass sie versteinert in der Krankenstation liegen müssen oder gar sterben, wie es vor fünfzig Jahren geschah.

Als Minerva die frohe Botschaft in der Großen Halle verkündet, bricht ein glücklicher Tumult aus und plötzlich sind alle wieder ruhiger – es ist fast, als wäre die Gefahr vorbei. Leider hindert mich mein Pessimismus, den ich in vielen Jahren (zu Recht!) aufgebaut habe, wirklich zu glauben, dass es schon vorbei sein könnte. Gut, ich kann das Gegenmittel herstellen, aber der Schuldige wurde noch nicht gefunden und auch die Kammer – sollte es sie denn wirklich geben (wie Dumbledore glaubt) – ist mit Sicherheit immer noch nicht wieder geschlossen worden.

Wie es sich zeigt, ist mein Pessimismus nur zu gerechtfertigt, denn schon am Nachmittag dringt Minervas Stimme wie ein böses Omen durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie schickt die Kinder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und holt alle Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer zusammen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit.

Grundgütiger! Kann denn eine gute Nachricht nicht einfach nur eine gute Nachricht sein? Muss ihr denn gleich wieder ein Schicksalsschlag folgen?

Sieht ganz danach aus.

Minerva verkündet mit einer hoffungslosen Stimme, dass ein weiterer Schüler entführt worden sei und zwar hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens. Verdammt, es scheint sie wirklich zu geben – denn ein dummer Scherz ist eine solche Schrift an der Wand sicher nicht. Die Kollegen ringen die Hände und keiner von uns weis so recht, was zu tun ist. Sicher, wir müssen die Kammer suchen, aber das wurde sie schon seit Jahren und keiner hat sie je gefunden – aus welchem Grund sollte uns das jetzt gelingen?

Das Ganze ist noch schlimmer, als ich befürchtet habe, denn es hat nicht einfach irgendeinen Schüler erwischt, sondern Ginny Weasley – ausgerechnet Ron Weasleys kleine Schwester und der ist der beste Freund des Potter Bengels – und wenn der sich nicht schon wegen Hermine eingemischt hat (wobei ich mir da nicht so ganz sicher sein kann – vielleicht hatte er ja nur einfach keinen Erfolg), so wird er sich ganz sicher wegen Ginny einmischen, die himmelt ihn nämlich schon das ganze Jahr an und auf so was steht dieser Bengel – verdammt! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er einmal – nur ein einziges Mal - auf Anweisungen hört und dort bleibt, wo er bleiben soll.

_Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, Severus, oder? Doch nicht der Sohn von James Potter!_

Bevor ich noch ausgiebiger im Geiste vor mich hinfluchen kann, öffnet sich nochmals die Tür des Lehrer-zimmers und ein sehr verschlafener Lockhart stolpert herein. Oh Gott, dieser Idiot hat mir zu meinem Glück grade noch gefehlt! Er murmelt strahlend Entschuldigungen in alle Richtungen und ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen, ihn mit samtweich giftiger Stimme zu informieren – ich brauche jetzt einfach unbedingt ein Ventil für meine hilflose Wut und dieser Trottel kommt mir dazu gerade Recht – auch meine Kollegen scheinen dieses Mal ausnahmsweise meiner Meinung zu sein – auch sie können seine Angeberei nicht ausstehen.

Sie gehen sogar gemeinsam mit mir auf ihn los und fordern ihn auf, doch endlich seine großen Sprüche wahr zu machen und etwas gegen die Kammer des Schreckens zu unternehmen, immerhin habe er doch behauptet, er wisse, wo sie zu finden sei. Er stottert und stammelt, dass es eine wahre Pracht ist und uns allen ist nur zu deutlich klar, dass er nichts weis, außer vielleicht, wo seine Lockenwickler zu finden sind. Schließlich erklärt er sich bereit, seine Ankündigungen wahr zu machen und verzieht sich.

Minerva atmet auf und wir sind uns alle einig, besser dran zu sein, wenn er uns nicht unter den Füßen rumwuselt. Leider bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als die Kinder weiter in ihren Schlafsälen zu halten und sie am nächsten Morgen nach Hause zu schicken. Das, was keiner von uns wollte, wird nun geschehen – Hogwarts wird geschlossen werden.

Sicher wird es eine weitere Suche in der Schule geben, aber Sprout und Pomfrey fordern meine Hilfe ein - Es gibt einen wichtigen Trank zu brauen.

Ich stehe in meiner Laborecke und konzentriere mich hart auf das komplexe Rezept. Es ist schwierig, zeitaufwendig und ich wünschte wirklich, in den letzten Wochen ein bisschen mehr Schlaf bekommen zu haben.  
Aber wenn Einhörner Flügel hätten, wären sie Alicorne – Wünsche bringen nichts – ich muss mit dem klar kommen, was ich eben habe.

Ich bereite alles vor, zerkleinere, stampfe, schabe, rasple. Schließlich erscheint Sprout und bringt mir zwei Alraunen. Ich brumme ihr einen gemurmelten Dank zu und sie nickt zufrieden. Gott sei Dank lässt sie mich dann wieder mit meiner Arbeit allein.

Wasser aufsetzen, die ersten Zutaten hinein, umrühren, warten bis sich alles auflöst, simmern lassen, abkühlen – wieder aufheizen und dann das nächste Teil dazu. Immer wieder und wieder – endlos.

Ja, dieses Rezept ist verdammt komplex und bedarf meiner höchsten Aufmerksamkeit. Als das Ganze mal wieder ein wenig abkühlt, lasse ich mir von einem Hauselfen eine Kanne Kaffee bringen. Die kleinen Wesen wissen nur zu genau, dass ich ihr dauerndes Geplauder nicht schätze und so haben sie alle paar Monate in meinen Diensten gewechselt, nachdem Pixi gestorben war, weil sie es nicht mit mir aushalten konnten und ich es nicht mit ihnen – was nichts anderes bedeutet, dass ihnen schon mal das eine oder andere Teil nach geflogen ist, wenn sie mich zu sehr genervt haben.

Man verstehe mich nicht falsch – ich habe nichts gegen Hauselfen und weis ihre Dienste durchaus zu schätzen – nicht aber ihre Plauderei.

Wie auch immer - ich bekomme meinen Kaffee geliefert, kippe etwas von meinem Hallowach Trank hinein und nehme einen tiefen Schluck davon. Die heiße, starke Flüssigkeit wärmt meinen Magen und weckt ein wenig meine Lebensgeister.

Ich seufze schwer und mache mit dem Heiltrank weiter. Eigentlich braue ich sehr gerne und es gibt mir ein tiefes Gefühl von Frieden, wenn ich sowas tun kann – besonders, wenn es sich um einen Heiltrank handelt, aber heute bin ich so verdammt müde. Es ist zwar wirklich kein schöner Grund, warum ich das jetzt tun muss, aber trotzdem befriedigt es etwas in mir und ich summe sogar leise und glücklich vor mich hin.

Die Stunden treiben an mir vorbei und der Tank blubbert leise vor sich hin. Er stößt farbige Dampfwölkchen aus, ändert die Konsistenz, die Farbe, ist fast hypnotisch für mich und lässt mich in Tagträume fallen, ohne dass meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit abschweift – immer habe ich das im Auge, was ich hier tue.

Die Kinder können wieder geheilt werden, wenn ich damit fertig bin – ein schöner Gedanke, so eine Leistung zu erbringen. Aber immer noch ist die leise Sorge in mir, was mit dem Mädel in der Kammer ist. Ist sie wirklich dort? Gibt es diesen Ort wirklich? Wird der Junge dort bleiben, wo er bleiben soll, oder wird er sich wieder einmischen?

Am liebsten würde ich mich vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame auf die Lauer legen – aber ich muss mich auf andere verlassen, denn meine Fähigkeiten werden hier bei meinen Kesseln gebraucht und nicht irgendwo im Schloss, auch wenn ich die Sache mit dem Monster wirklich gerne in die Hand nehmen würde.

Aber vielleicht, wenn das hier erledigt ist – dann wird es wohl für die kleine Miss Weasley zu spät sein – außer Lockhart überrascht uns alle und erweist sich doch noch als Held – seinen Büchern nach ist er das ja ... wer´s glaubt ... ich nicht.

Es macht mich wieder unruhig, nichts unternehmen zu können ... ich tue, was meinen Fähigkeiten entspricht, aber ich könnte sicher mehr ... nur leider nicht gleichzeitig an zwei Orten sein. Ach Shit!

Endlich ist der Tank so weit, die letzte Zutat annehmen zu können – die Alraune. Gott sei Dank hat Sprout sie bereits ruhig gestellt, sonst müsste ich jetzt meine Ohren vor ihren Schreien schützen und ich bin zu müde, jetzt an solche Lappalien zu denken. Also einfach das Ganze sorgfältig zerkleinern und in kleinen Portionen dem Trank untergerührt, warten bis es sich aufgelöst hat, dann den nächsten Schub. Es dauert, bis ich alles im Kessel habe, doch schließlich ist es doch so weit. Jetzt muss der Trank noch langsam und unter stetigem Umrühren abkühlen. Ein Kühlzauber würde alles zerstören.

_Verdammt, bin ich müde._

Das Feuerchen ist aus und es wird kalt in meinem Büro, doch ich habe jetzt keine Zeit den Kamin anzuheizen – der Trank braucht jetzt meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit – zuviel kann in der letzten Phase noch schief gehen.

Mein Körper sackt in sich zusammen, mein Rücken schmerzt und meine Augen sind klein geworden, ich gähne. Noch nicht mal mein Hallowach Trank hilft noch wirklich – ich habe ihn dieses Jahr einfach schon zu oft genommen und ich weis ja nur zu genau, dass das echt nicht das Wahre ist ... aus eigener schlimmer Erfahrung.

Der Trank kühlt nur sehr langsam ab und ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als einfach in mein Bett zu fallen und einmal rund um die Uhr zu schlafen.

_Geduld, Severus, das hier wird nicht mehr ewig dauern und wenn du damit fertig bist, musst du es nur noch zu Pomfrey bringen – dann kannst du endlich schlafen._

Ich rede mir gut zu und schließlich ist es so weit - Ich kann mein Gebräu abliefern. Poppy ist sehr erfreut und macht sich an ihren Teil der Arbeit.

Es ist noch sehr früh am Morgen und so begegne ich keinem, als ich durchs Schloss gehe. Ich schleppe mich in meine Räume hinunter und es interessiert mich im Moment nicht im Geringsten, was in der Schule sonst noch vor sich geht – ich will nur noch schlafen.

Ich schaffe es gerade noch Robe und Schuhe abzulegen, aber Hemd und Hose sind in meinem derzeitigen Zustand einfach zu viel verlangt, also lasse ich mich nur auf mein Bett fallen und bin auch schon eingeschlafen, bevor ich auch nur meine Wolldecke über mich ziehen kann.

Ich habe einen eigenartigen Traum:

Plötzlich bin ich ein Junge, aber ich bin nicht ich ... bin handlungsunfähig im Körper von ausgerechnet Harry Potter gefangen – kann nichts tun – kann nur zusehen, was geschieht.

Nochmal höre ich das Gespräch im Lehrerzimmer, spüre eine erschrockene Aufregung, die nicht die meine ist – der unstete Gedanke zu wissen, wo sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befindet, wirbelt durch mein Gehirn. Ich spüre den Drang zu Lockhart zu laufen - zu dem ich sicher nicht gegangen wäre, wenn ich etwas zu sagen hätte ... habe ich aber nicht ... James Bengel bestimmt, was zu tun ist.

Die Eindrücke sind nicht besonders deutlich, eher eine Mischung aus Gefühlen und Entschlossenheit ... wirbelnde Bilder. Ein Streit mit Lockhart, gezückte Stäbe von zwei Jungen ... sie zwingen diesen Narren ihnen zu folgen ... eher schieben sie ihn vor sich her ... Das Klo der Maulenden Myrthe ... Fragen an den Geist.

Sie war das Mädchen, das damals vor fünfzig Jahren gestorben ist. Eine erneute Idee, die sich durch die Gedanken des Jungen wälzt. Die Waschbecken ... ein Wasserhahn mit einem Schlangensymbol ... der Versuch Parsel zu sprechen – erst erfolglos ... doch dann mit Erfolg. Das Becken zieht sich in den Boden zurück, gibt ein unendlich tiefes Rohr frei.

‚_Nicht, Junge, tu das nicht ... hol Hilfe!_' versuche ich zu rufen, doch meine Worte werden nicht gehört ... vielleicht ist das alles bereits geschehen und geschieht nicht jetzt gerade.

Lockhart wird in das Rohr gestoßen, die Jungen folgen ohne wirklich nachzudenken ... verdammt ... so tollkühn, so leichtsinnig, so unbedacht.

Dunkelheit, glitschige Glätte, ein tiefes Fallen, dann ein ungutes grünliches Licht ... tief, sehr tief unter dem Schloss ... vielleicht sogar unter dem See, wenn ich die Feuchtigkeit richtig beurteile. Lockhart wird voraus geschickt, die Jungen folgen mit erhobenen Stäben.

Düster, feucht ... Rattenskelette am Boden, knirschen unter den unsicheren Füßen ... Röhren, Rohre und immer weiter vorwärts ... ich kann die Angst des Jungen spüren und seinen Mut, den festen Willen, es trotzdem zu tun. Dann ein Zusammenzucken und noch mehr Angst ... etwas Gewaltiges voraus ... eine abgestreifte Schlangenhaut ... größer als alles, was ich je gesehen habe ... Oh Gott, jetzt weis ich was für ein Monster es sein muss, das hier lauert ... ein Basilisk!

‚_Hau ab Junge, renn um dein Leben_', schreit etwas in mir auf, aber wieder vergebens.

Lockhart sackt in sich zusammen, aber es ist nur ein Trick, er will den Jungs die Erinnerung rauben und sich selbst und seinen Ruf in Sicherheit bringen, doch er hat den falschen Stab erwischt – den vom jungen Weasley und der ist alles andere als zuverlässig ... er feuert zurück und der Zauber trifft Lockhart selbst ... raubt ihm jegliche Erinnerung, wenn ich den Spruch richtig beurteile ... auf jeden Fall bricht er zusammen und die Höhle stürzt ein ... trennt die beiden Jungs voneinander.

‚_Verdammt, geh zurück! Räum die Steine weg und lauf!'_' schreie ich ohne Stimme, ohne gehört zu werden. ‚_Dann renn in dein Verderben, du dummer, selbstherrlicher Bengel!_' zische ich wütend in seinem tauben Kopf.

Doch etwas in mir wünscht sich so sehr, ihm auf welche Art auch immer beistehen zu können. Ich hab es versprochen ... ich hab es geschworen ... doch ich bin machtlos ... bin nur ein hilfloser Zuschauer.

Der Junge geht weiter, seine Füße platschen durch Wasserlachen und sein Stab ist zitternd erhoben. Weiter und weiter stolpert und schleicht er (und ich mit ihm) durch die Rohre. Dann hält ihn eine massive Tür auf und ich will bereits aufatmen, da beginnt er wieder Parsel zu sprechen und das Hindernis gehorcht ihm, öffnet sich auf eine bizarre Art – richtig unheimlich.

Ängstlich, aber entschlossen geht er hindurch ... soviel Mut, soviel Dummheit ... oh Merlin schütze ihn ... mir sind die Hände gebunden ... das hier ist nur ein Traum. Ist es schon geschehen oder geschieht es gerade eben? Doch es fühlt sich nicht an, wie die Gegenwart. Etwas sagt mir, dass das, was auch immer ich noch zu sehen bekomme, bereits geschehen ist.



Slytherins Vermächtnis

Der Junge betritt eine hohe lange Halle, die von steinernen Schlangensäulen flankiert wird. Er tappt unsicher weiter und sein Stab bebt in seiner darum verkrampften Hand. Es ist dunkel und feucht, man kann nur undeutlich Einzelheiten sehen, doch sehr weit vorne, an einer Art Wasserbecken, ist am Boden ein dunkler Umriss zu erkennen.

Der Junge rennt darauf zu und geht neben der kleinen Gestalt auf die Knie, untersucht den reglosen Körper ... es ist Ginny Weasley und sie scheint noch am Leben zu sein ... grade mal so.

Dann plötzlich ertönt ein Geräusch und der Junge wirbelt herum. Im Schatten einer Säule erscheint ein älterer Junge ... er trägt das Slytherin Wappen auf einer altmodischen Schuluniform. Harry spricht ihn mit Tom an und ich erschaudere ... Tom ... Tom Riddle ... Voldemort ... doch der müsste um die siebzig sein und das ist ein Junge, der sicher noch nicht mal volljährig ist ... Voldemort...

Auch Harry muss sehr schnell erfahren, um wen es sich hier handelt, denn Tom schreibt seinen Namen in Flammenschrift mit Harrys Zauberstab in die Luft ... er ist aus einem alten Tagebuch gekommen ... einem magischen Tagebuch, in dem der Dunkle Lord sein sechzehnjähriges Ich bewahrt hat ... und er hat sich von der Lebensenergie der kleinen Miss Weasley genährt und ist jetzt bereit, wieder vollkommen lebendig zu werden.

Oh Gott ... Großer Merlin ... Grundgütiger...!

Voldemort ist unter Hogwarts und bereit, wieder lebendig zu werden ... oder vielleicht ist er es bereits ... denn das hier ist Vergangenheit.

Ich kann nur bebend und hilflos in dem Jungen verharren und abwarten, was weiter geschieht. Tom Riddle tritt näher an die Statue am Ende der Halle heran ... einer Statue von Salazar Slytherin ... beginnt auf Parsel zu zischen ... ich verstehe nicht, was er sagt, ich kann kein Parsel ... aber der Junge in dessen Kopf ich bin, versteht.

Wie auch immer, die Staute öffnet den Mund und etwas kommt näher. Der Junge wirbelt herum und beginnt zu laufen, hält seine Augen fest geschlossen und ich kann nichts mehr erkennen. Dann plötzlich erklingt ein Lied, das ich kenne, dem Jungen aber unbekannt ist. Es ist das Lied eines Phönix, das Lied von Fawkes, der auf uns zukommt.

Etwas trifft Harry am Kopf und er greift danach. Etwas Zerlumptes, Altes ... der Sprechende Hut. Hände tasten unbeholfen daran herum, doch plötzlich schließen sich die Finger um etwas Metallisches, Kaltes. Neugierige Augen öffnen sich und zeigen mir ein Schwert.

‚_Mach die Augen wieder zu, Junge - der Basilisk!_' kreischt es in mir, doch er gehorcht wieder nicht, im Gegenteil er blickt sogar zum Schlangenkönig auf.

Nur das Glück des Dummen steht zwischen ihm und dem Tod ... Fawkes hat sich des Monsters angenommen und ihm die tödlichen Augen ausgehackt ... kaltes Blut tropft zu Boden und erzeugt dort große Flecken ... das Biest tobt und peitscht mit dem Schwanz ... Riddle feuert es an ... und der Junge beginnt wieder zu rennen ... er eilt zur Statue hinüber und klettert an ihr hoch ... der Basilisk folgt uns.

Dann ein wilder Kampf ... ein blitzendes Schwert ... rotes Blut auf glänzenden Silber ... ein dolchartiger Fang, der in einen dünnen Jungenarm eindringt ... Stahl, der gleichzeitig in den Schädel der Schlange fährt ... weiteres peitschendes Zucken ... der Schlangenkönig verendet ... doch auch der Junge ist verletzt ... tödlich verletzt ... denn das Gift des Basilisken ist so tödlich wie das ganze Biest.

Der Junge stolpert zu der schlaffen Gestalt der kleinen Weasley hin und geht neben ihr in die Knie. Seine unverletzte Hand fährt zu seinem blutigen Arm und umfasst den Fang, der sich dort hineingebohrt hat und abgebrochen ist. Er zieht ihn heraus und sieht ihn an ... Riddle ist an uns herangetreten und wartet auf unseren Tod ... doch er hat nicht mit der Entschlossenheit dieses verrückten Jungen gerechnet ... hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass dem Jungen sein Leben gar nichts bedeutet, wenn es darum geht, seine Freunde zu retten ... selbst wenn sterben muss ... ich spüre den festen Willen, diesen unheiligen Geist eines sechzehnjährigen Jungen mit sich zu nehmen.

Harrys Hand schließt sich fester um den blutigen Schlangenzahn und bohrt ihn in das Tagebuch, das am Boden in einer Wasserlache liegt ... Blut und Tinte rinnen heraus ... und ... Tom Riddle beginnt zu kreischen, wie eine verdammte Seele ... die Gestalt bricht irgendwie auf und flammendes Lichtblitze kommen aus ihr heraus ... sie wird immer weniger, das Licht immer greller ... dann ein letztes Aufblitzen und die Gestalt ist verschwunden ... und immer noch hallt dieser grässliche Todesschrei durch das hohe Gewölbe...

Ich schrecke schweißgebadet hoch und werfe wilde Blicke um mich ... ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer ... aber der Traum war so echt! Was ist geschehen? Was zum Henker, war hier los?

Ich springe aus dem Bett, schlüpfe in meine Schuhe, werfe meinen Umhang um meine Schultern und eile zum Büro des Direktors, ohne daran zu denken, dass Dumbledore ja der Schule verwiesen worden ist ... nur er kann mir jetzt die eine Antwort geben, die ich so dringend haben muss - Lebt der Junge noch?

Etwas anderes interessiert mich jetzt nicht ... nur das allein ist jetzt wichtig. Mein Umhang bauscht sich hinter mir ... meine Haare fliegen und meinen Augen brennen ... Grundgütiger - lebt Lilys Sohn noch oder habe ich wieder - endgültig - versagt?

Der Gargoyle springt vor meinem Ungestüm zurück, bevor ich auch nur das Passwort nennen kann. Ich renne voller Ungeduld die Treppe hinauf, ohne abzuwarten, dass sie mich von selbst nach oben bringt. Dumbledore sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelt in eine Tasse Tee. Er fährt erschrocken auf, als ich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hereinstürme.

„Albus ... der Junge ... lebt er?" platze ich heraus.

„Beruhige dich, Severus, es ist alles in Ordnung ... und mehr als das ... die Gefahr ist vorbei, die Versteinerten wachen langsam auf ... und ja, der Junge lebt."

„Oh Gott", stöhne ich erleichtert und lasse mich in den Stuhl sinken, der vor dem Schreibtisch des Alten steht.

Er drückt mir erst mal eine Tasse Tee in die Hand und ich trinke einen tiefen Schluck ... ja, das habe ich jetzt dringend gebraucht.

„Mein Junge, woher weist du überhaupt, dass etwas mit Harry war? Du hast die Verliese seit dieser Entführung nur verlassen, um das Heilmittel für die Versteinerten bei Poppy abzuliefern", will der Alte von mir wissen.

„Ein Traum", murmle ich. „Ein Traum über die Kammer des Schreckens und verdammten, leichtsinnigen Bengel, der dort unten gegen den Basilisken kämpft."

„Dann kennst du die Wahrheit", erwidert er und klingt so, als wolle er mich beruhigen.

Recht hat er, ich bin immer noch außer mir vor Aufregung und Angst.

„Nur bis zum Ende von Tom Riddle", flüstere ich. „Sein Schrei, als er verging, hat mich geweckt und ich weis, dass der Basilisk Harry gebissen hat."

„Und Fawkes hat ihn geheilt", erwidert der Alte. „Und er hat alle dort unten wieder raus geflogen. Lockhart hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und ist bereits auf dem Weg nach St Mungos ... Tom Riddle hat durch die kleine Miss Weasley gehandelt und zwar schon das ganze Jahr ... sie ist wieder frei und es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut ... ganz nebenbei hat Lucius Malfoy seinen Hauselfen und seinen Platz im Elternbeirat verloren, weil er mich in solchen Notzeiten der Schule verwiesen hat – unter Bedrohung der anderen Mitglieder."

Bei diesen Worten spielt ein Lächeln um seine Lippen, das eher an mein hämisches Feixen erinnert, als an das sonstige gütige Lächeln von Albus.

„Sind deine Fragen damit beantwortet?" fährt er fort.

Ich nicke düster.

„Er hat es schon wieder getan, dieser verdammte Bengel", knurre ich und bin auf mich selbst sauer. „Und ich war wieder nicht da."

„Nicht, mein Junge", unterbricht mich der Alte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du hattest eine andere Aufgabe und es ist ja gut gegangen."

Ich seufze schwer – wie auch immer, das beruhigt mich keineswegs.

„Ich hab es geschworen", murmle ich. „Geschworen, Albus ... bei meiner Seele ... und wieder stand dieser verdammte Bengel allein ... ausgerechnet Lockhart hat er mitgenommen ... ich bitte sie..."

Nun ist es an Dumbledore zu seufzen.

„Severus", meint er leise. „Du warst nie besonders nett zu ihm ... wie kannst du erwarten, dass er dir vertraut oder sich gar um Hilfe an dich wendet?"

Ich winke ab.

„Weis ich doch", knurre ich. „Ich weis es ... ich wünschte, ich würde wissen, wie ich wirklich zu dem Bengel stehe ... aber ich weis es immer noch nicht ... leider ... Lilys Augen in James Gesicht ... ich kann es nicht ertragen ... ich kann es einfach nicht! Ich werde ihn schützen, ich werde ihm helfen, ich werde ihm beistehen ... aber ich fürchte, mögen werde ich ihn nie."

„Ach mein Junge", seufzt der Alte. „Ich wünschte, du würdest es dir leichter machen ... ist es wirklich so schwer, ein wenig netter zu Harry zu sein?"

Ich werfe ihm einen unglücklichen Blick zu.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber ich weis nicht wie ... bei keinem, schon gar nicht bei ausgerechnet diesem speziellen Jungen."

Wieder seufzt er. Dumbledore weis nur zu genau, wie ich bin und warum ich mich so verhalte, wie ich es tue ... ich will einfach keinen weit genug an mich heranlassen, dass man mich wieder verletzen könnte ... nur Albus vertraue ich weit genug, um zu wissen, dass er das nie tun würde ... jeder andere, aber niemals er ... doch ich spreche die Worte nicht aus ... etwas in mir hofft einfach, dass er das bereits weis und ich nicht davon reden muss ... Verdammte Gefühle!

„Nun gut", meint er und dringt nicht weiter in mich. „Was hältst du davon, dich in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand zu versetzten ... wir haben etwas zu feiern."

Erst jetzt wird mir klar, wie ich aussehen muss und ich werde knallrot ... verschwitzt, wirre Haare, zerknitterte Kleidung.

„Oh", murmle ich. „Oh..."

„Schon gut, mein Junge, du wolltest deine Antworten", lächelt er mich an. „Richte dich einfach her und heute Abend gibt es ein nettes kleines Fest."

Ich seufze schwer ... ich hasse Feste ... aber in diesem Fall ... Ach Shit...!

„Immerhin hattest du deinen Anteil daran, dass alles wieder in Ordnung gekommen ist", meint er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Was denn schon", brumme ich unwillig.

„Nun, immerhin haben wir es dir zu verdanken, dass die Versteinerten wieder lebendig werden können."

Ich winke ab und stehe auf. Das kann mich wirklich nicht befriedigen, wenn der Junge schon wieder auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat. Dumbledore wiegt den Kopf und sein Lächeln wird tiefer.

„Du wirst dich nie ändern", kichert er in sich hinein. „Aber du bist schon in Ordnung, so wie du bist."

Ich brumme nur ... ich mag mich schließlich selbst nicht besonders und diese Meinung wird der Alte kaum so schnell ändern. Ich nicke ihm verabschiedend zu und verziehe mich wieder in meine Verliese.

Das nette Fest, das Albus da geplant hat, gibt mir mal wieder den Rest. Gut, er spricht Madame Pomfrey, Sprout und mir seinen Dank für unsere Hilfe mit den Versteinerten aus, aber leider gibt er Potter schon wieder mal genug Punkte, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal holt – immerhin ist Quidditch ausgefallen und daher wurden dafür keine Punkte vergeben.

Der Alte tut es schon wieder – schon wieder belohnt er Potter für seinen tollkühnen Leichtsinn und gibt ihm und dem Weasley Jungen sogar eine Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule. Nun gut, der Junge hat den Basilisken besiegt – aber er hätte noch nicht mal in seine Nähe kommen sollen – darum hätten sich andere kümmern müssen. Bleibt mir nur noch, mir die Frage zu stellen, was er wohl nächstes Jahr wieder auf die Beine stellen wird, um sich schon wieder diesen Triumph zu sichern.

Verdammt noch eins, Junge, halte dich an die Regeln oder du wirst dir wirklich meinen Unwillen zuziehen – wie soll ich denn auf dich aufpassen, wenn du immer wieder solche Dinger abziehst?

Wie auch immer, bald sind die Ferien da und ich bin sicher alles andere als böse, dass dieses verflixte Schuljahr endlich vorbei ist – auch wenn Albus dieses Jahr auf die Prüfungen verzichtet hat. Eine wohlverdiente Atempause für uns alle – hoffe ich – vielleicht auch der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Job für mich ... immerhin wird Lockhart sicher nicht mehr auftauchen und wieder seinen Pseudounterricht abliefern – der ist in der Geschlossenen von St Mungos und ich denke nicht, dass er dort so schnell wieder raus kommt ... dieser eitle Volltrottel.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Remeber Marauders

Besichtigungstour

Die Kinder sind weg und die Schule ist leer, bis auf ein paar Geister und Unentwegte. Dumbledore ist noch nicht auf einer seiner üblichen Bildungsreisen und Sprout will sich um die übrigen Alraunen kümmern, bevor sie zu Verwandten fährt. Ich bleibe natürlich auch in der Schule – wie immer – was sollte ich auch sonst tun – ich habe kein anderes Zuhause.

Meine Neugierde treibt mich in die Kammer des Schreckens hinunter – warum auch nicht? – das Biest ist tot (denken wir wenigstens), aber ich möchte dann doch gerne wissen, ob es wirklich so beeindruckend ist, wie es mir dieser Traum gezeigt hat – immerhin befand ich mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Körper eines schmächtigen zwölfjährigen Jungen und das kann schon ein wenig die Proportionen verzerren.

Es stellt sich mir auch die Frage, wie ich diesen Traum überhaupt haben konnte – ich habe nicht die geringste Neigung zu einem ‚inneren Auge', wie unsere ach so geschätzte Wahrsagerin Sybill Trelawney sagen würde (diese verträumte, alte Schachtel ohne jegliches Talent) und ich hatte während meiner Schulzeit Wahrsagen noch nicht mal belegt, weil ich es immer für völligen Blödsinn und die reinste Zeitverschwendung hielt – hat sich bis heute nichts daran geändert ... siehe meine Meinung zu Trelawney.

Aber dieser Traum – ein längeres Gespräch mit Dum-bledore beweist mir, dass ich wirklich das geträumt habe, was auch geschehen ist – so wie es ihm der Junge erzählt hat – ist schon so ein Ding.

Es ist schon so eine seltsame Sache mit Potters Sohn: Es gibt eine Prophezeiung über ihn (hat mir Dumbledore bei diesem Gespräch gestanden) – der eigentliche Grund, warum Voldemort James und Lily ermordet hat, aber der Alte weigert sich, mir ihren Inhalt zu nennen. Er meint immer, es sei noch nicht an der Zeit ... nun gut, er weis es meistens wirklich am besten und ich kann nur warten, bis er so weit ist, auch wenn meine Neugierde mich drängt, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen, werde ich nicht tun, weil ich dem Alten vollkommen vertraue.

Dann hat Harrys Zauberstab denselben Kern wie der Stab des Dunklen Lords (hat mir Dumbledore mal erzählt, als er ein wenig gesprächiger – ich sollte wohl besser sagen _informativer_ - war – reden tut er ja für gewöhnlich genug).

Der Sprechende Hut konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob er Potters Sohn nach Gryffindor oder Slytherin schicken soll und Harry kam nur nicht in mein Haus, weil er es nicht wollte ... er hatte wohl Gerüchte gehört und Slytherin hat bei den sogenannten guten Magiern nun mal einen üblen Ruf.

Andererseits ist das Schwert, das ich in diesem Traum gesehen habe, das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor persönlich und wenn der Junge es aus dem Sprechenden Hut ziehen konnte, dann ist er mehr als einfach nur _irgendein_ Gryffindor – er ist _der_ Gryffindor schlechthin. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Bengel. Angeber ... Selbstdarsteller ... Aufschneider ... Regelbrecher ... ach so makelloser Gryffindor – ganz wie sein Vater...

Aber ich kann bei aller Wut nicht leugnen, dass der Junge verdammt noch eins wirklich schon Unglaubliches geleistet hat – auch wenn ich das nie laut zugeben würde ... wo kämen wir denn da hin? Der Bengel wird uns noch größenwahnsinnig und hält sich für unbesiegbar. Er ist es nicht!

Er ist ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, der noch eine ganze Menge zu lernen hat – viel, viel mehr, als er bis jetzt kann – auch wenn er sich sicher einbildet, alles zu können und mit allem durchzukommen.

Ach verdammt!

Wie auch immer – es gelingt mir, den Zugang zur Kammer zu öffnen (die richtigen Parsel Laute haben sich in meinem Gedächtnis eingegraben) und ich fliege mit meinem Besen hinunter. Wie sollte ich sonst auch wieder hoch kommen? Fawkes wird mich hier kaum wieder rausholen, auch wenn mich der Phönix des Direktors wirklich mag – was ich mal wieder so gar nicht verstehen kann – ein Phönix und ein Kerl wie ich...?

Die Rohre sind so feucht und unheimlich, wie es mir der Traum gezeigt hat, aber es ist was anderes, hier als erwachsener Mann (der nicht eben klein ist) durchzugehen, denn als kleiner Junge, der mir kaum bis zur Brust reicht. Glitschig, stinkend, beängstigend – auch wenn ich weis, dass das Monster, das hier gelebt hat, nun tot sein muss ... wie konnte der Junge sich nur trauen, diesen Weg zu gehen?

Ich halte mich nicht für besonders ängstlich oder so und ich habe bereits eine Menge Dinge gesehen, erlebt und noch wichtiger – überlebt – aber das hier?

Wenn ich mir vorstelle, hier als kaum ausgebildeter Zauberer durch zu gehen, dann wird mir schon ganz schön anders. Soll ich jetzt den Bengel für seinen Mut respektieren oder für seinen tollkühnen Leichtsinn verfluchen? Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es wohl eine Mischung aus beidem - was auch immer den Jungen dazu gebracht hat, weiter zu gehen, obwohl es seinen Tod hätte bedeuten können – verdient Respekt, auch wenn ich ihn das sicher nie wissen lassen werde.

Ich atme tief durch und seufze schwer ... nein, verdammt, ich weis immer noch nicht, wie ich zu Harry stehe ... ich denke, wenn er mein Sohn wäre, wäre ich stolz auf ihn, auch wenn ich ein ernstes Wort über Selbstüberschätzung mit ihm zu reden hätte. Aber er ist nicht mein Sohn – er ist der Sohn von James Potter und das macht mir das Ganze schon verdammt sauer und schwer. _Ach, meine Elfe - warum nur, warum?_

Ich finde die abgestreifte Haut des Basilisken hinter dem Höhleneinbruch, der Weasley und Lockhart von Harry getrennt hatte. Es ist nicht eben einfach meine lange Gestalt durchzuzwängen – aber ich bin wirklich zu neugierig. Ich schneide mir ein Stück von der Schlangenhaut herunter und stecke sie ein – gut für eine ganze Anzahl komplexer Zaubertränke und ich komme sicher nie wieder an sowas Seltenes dran. Ich gehe weiter bis ich schließlich vor der Schlangentüre stehe, von der ich gehofft hatte, dass sie den Jungen aufhält – die es aber nicht tat.

Wieder hilft mir mein exzellentes Gedächtnis, auch die zu öffnen. Die Halle wirkt noch unheilvoller als in meinem Traum, denn Licht gibt es hier jetzt gar nicht mehr. „Lumos" und ich kann wenigstens ein bisschen was sehen. Verdammt, der Bengel hat wirklich mehr als nur Mut – viel mehr, als nur Leichtsinn und Geltungsdrang – man kann das hier nicht schaffen, wenn nicht wirklich eine ganze Menge hinter dem äußeren Anschein ist – nee, echt nicht ... Shit...!

Es reißt an mir und ich kann nicht einfach so akzeptieren, was der Bengel getan hat, aber andererseits kann ich ihn nicht mehr so einfach nur als dummen Jungen abtun ... schwer ... so verdammt schwer.

Meine Schritte führen mich weiter über die glitschigen Platten und mein Lumos flackert über die hohen Schlangensäulen – echt unheimlich.

Ich komme zum Wasserbecken und mein Licht fällt auf die Statue von Salazar Slytherin. Der mag zwar der Gründer meines Hauses sein, aber er war trotzdem ein ziemlich hässlicher Bastard, wenn die Statue der Wahrheit entspricht. Listig, verschlagen, aalglatt ... aber er war auch zuerst der Freund von Gryffindor und der gilt als absolut makellos ... aber vielleicht hat ihn die Geschichte auch nur verklärt.

Wie auch immer – der tote Schlangenkönig treibt aufgebläht im Becken und hat bereits begonnen zu verwesen. Was für ein Schatz an Trankzutaten in dieser toten Bestie liegt ... auch wenn ich mich mit diesen Sachen echt besser nicht erwischen lassen sollte – sie sind fast so verboten, wie der Besitz von Einhornblut – so reizt es mich doch außerordentlich, sie zur Verfügung zu haben.

Mit einem Accio hole ich den Kadaver an mich heran. Rasch meine Arbeitshandschuhe übergezogen und den letzten Rest des Basilisken Gifts in eine Phiole abgezapft. Es wird wesentlich mehr, als ich für möglich hielt – es ist über diese Biester einfach zu wenig bekannt. Sie sind nun mal verdammt tödlich und nur die Wenigsten haben eine Begegnung mit so einem Ungeheuer überlebt, um davon berichten zu können ... und nur ein komplett Wahnsinniger würde versuchen, ein solches Monster zu studieren.

Dann breche ich sehr vorsichtig, um mich nicht an ihnen zu verletzen (da ist immer noch genug Gift, um nicht nur mich, sondern noch fünfzig weitere Personen in hundert Herzschlägen zu töten), ein paar Zähne heraus und bewahre sie sorgfältig in einem Glas mit Schraubverschluss auf, sichere es mit Magie. Die Augen wären auch interessant, aber die hat Fawkes ja zerstört. Nun, vielleicht noch ein bisschen Blut. Ich ritze eine  
Ader der Bestie an und hoffe, dass es noch flüssig genug ist, um noch zu fließen. Zum Glück ist das Biest so riesig, dass sein Blut nicht so schnell gerinnt. Ein paar Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit zur Blutverdünnung in eine weitere Phiole, dann das Blut dazu. Ein wenig geschüttelt – na bitte, so wird es noch lange flüssig bleiben.

Dann überlege ich – eigentlich habe ich alles, was dieser Kadaver hergibt. Ich lasse meine Augen über die tote Bestie schweifen. Was weis ich über so ein Wesen? König der Schlangen ... kann uralt werden (klar – Slytherin hat vor tausend Jahren gelebt – und das hier war sein Schoßtier – nicht ein Nachfahre davon – das Original – macht den Kerl ganz schön unbeliebt bei mir, auch wenn ich heutzutage sein ehemaliges Haus leite) ... das Krähen eines Hahns ist tödlich für ihn ... aber wie vermehrt sich so ein Wesen? Will es das überhaupt? Ist es überhaupt gesellig genug dazu? Nun, ich bezweifle, dass es hier noch ein zweites derartiges Biest gibt ... aber vielleicht ist es ja auch zweigeschlechtlich und kann sich selbst befruchten ... es ist einfach wirklich zu wenig über Basilisken bekannt ... es heißt zwar, dass ein Basilisk aus einem Hühnerei von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird, aber bei allem, was ich über magische Geschöpfe weis, halte ich das dann doch für ein Märchen ... es ist einfach unlogisch!

In meinem Traum war das Monster aus Slytherins Mund gekommen, also ist anzunehmen, dass es dahinter irgendwo sein Nest gehabt haben muss. Meine Neugierde brandet wieder auf ... wenn es wirklich ein Nest gibt, dann will ich es sehen.

Der Mund der Slytherin Statue steht immer noch offen und so mache ich mich daran, dort hinauf zu klettern. Schon sehr bald wünsche ich mir, ein wenig sportlicher zu sein ... sicher, ich habe ziemlich Übung in Duellen, aber körperliche Anstrengungen?

Nur gut, dass ich so schlank bin, denn so gelingt es mir, durch die relativ schmale Öffnung zu kommen. Der Basilisk ist zwar riesig, aber sein Durchmesser kann es trotzdem nicht mit dem Umfang eines ausgewachsenen Mannes aufnehmen – außer der Betreffende ist so dürr wie ich.

Das Rohr ist eng, glitschig und stinkt abscheulich nach Schlange und Aas. Nun, von irgendwas muss sich ja das Biest all die Jahrhunderte ernährt haben und ich tippe auf Ratten – liegen ja auch genug Skelette herum. Nur gut, dass ich nicht an Platzangst leide, denn ich kann mich wirklich kaum durch die Röhre zwängen. Sie ist ziemlich lang und noch dunkler – der Lumos hilft nur wenig – befriedigt eher mein Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Licht, als dass er mir wirklich helfen würde mehr zu sehen – nicht mal meine Nachtaugen helfen mir hier. Umkehren ist nicht, absolut unmöglich, sich umzudrehen, also kann ich einfach nur weiterrobben. Ein paar Mal verfluche ich meine Neugierde, die mich dazu gebracht hat, diesem Weg zu folgen ... es ist sicher alles andere als angenehm ... aber im Augenblick gibt es einfach kein Zurück ... ich brauche ein bisschen mehr Platz, wenn ich mich umdrehen will.

Fast eine Stunde lang (so fühlt es sich wenigstens an) winde ich mich durch diesen Gang, bis ich plötzlich in eine geräumige Kaverne falle. Nur ein paar Zentimeter tief, aber trotzdem bin ich im ersten Augenblick ziemlich erschrocken. Meine kleine Fackel hatte mich nicht gewarnt, dass der Gang zu Ende ist.

„Lumos Major!" rufe ich und ein wesentlich helleres Licht beleuchtet den Ort.

Ja, das sieht hier ganz wie ein Nest aus. Eine tiefe, gewaltige Kuhle, wo wohl das Biest geschlafen hat – zeitweise Jahrelang am Stück, so wie es aussieht. Eine Menge Überreste von Ratten und anderen Kleintieren, hin und wieder auch was Größeres liegt hier herum. Wie größere Tiere hier rein gekommen sein sollen, kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen – Wenn hier was Größeres rein konnte, warum konnte dann der Basilisk nicht raus?

Nun, vielleicht eine Art Einweg Magie, die ihn daran hinderte die Kammer des Schreckens zu verlassen, nicht aber die Tiere, die dumm genug dazu waren, daran hinderte, diesen unheimlichen Ort zu betreten und ihn nie wieder zu verlassen ... aber, wie gesagt – ich kann nur raten.

Ich suche die Kaverne ab – gleichzeitig hoffe ich, nichts weiter zu finden und wünsche mir, auf ein Gelege zu treffen. Basilisken Eier ... das wäre wirklich eine lohnende Beute ... wenn auch verdammt gefährlich ... ich bin nicht Hagrid, der würde die doch tatsächlich ausbrüten ... mir liegt mehr daran, sie zu vernichten ... nun, vielleicht nicht alle ... aber ‚lebend' würde ich sicher nichts aufbewahren.

Doch diese Überlegungen sind überflüssig – es gibt kein Gelege ... gut zu wissen ... so wird uns dieses üble Problem nie wieder belästigen. Ich verschnaufe mich kurz, dann mache ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Als ich wieder im Klo der Maulenden Myrthe zurück bin, bin ich klatschnass, dreckig bis zum Abwinken und stinke, wie ein öffentliches Klo ... was soll´s - ich muss mich ja nur duschen und umziehen, dann ist das wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, auf dem Weg in meine Räume ausgerechnet über Dumbledore zu stolpern.

„Severus!" ertönt die mir nur zu bekannte Stimme.

Ich wirble herum und sehe mich plötzlich wie ein Schuljunge auf Abwegen dem Direktor gegenüber.

„Sir?" murmle ich und versuche, mir nichts von meiner Unsicherheit anmerken zu lassen.

„Grundgütiger", platzt er heraus. „Wie siehst du denn aus? Wo warst du?"

„Ähm..."

_Was nun, Severus? Die Wahrheit oder eine Lüge oder sowas wie die halbe Wahrheit – Er muss wirklich nicht wissen, was du von dort unten mitgenommen hast._

„Severus?!" in seiner Stimme liegt die dringende Aufforderung, endlich den Mund aufzumachen.

Verdammt, ich komme mir wirklich vor wie Potter, wenn ich ihn beim Streunen erwischt habe ... ein verdammt blödes Gefühl.

„Severus – ich warte", drängt mich Dumbledore.

„Unten", murmle ich und weis immer noch nicht, was und wieviel ich ihm erzählen soll.

„Unten – so, so", kommt es von ihm zurück. „Wo ist ‚unten' denn genau?"

Wir sind weiter gegangen, weil ich wirklich unter die Dusche will und Albus ist das sicher vollkommen klar.

„In der Kammer", flüstere ich und hoffe gleichzeitig, dass er es hört und dass er kein Wort versteht.

„Kammer?" erwidert er verschmitzt. „Wie in ‚Kammer des Schreckens', Severus?"

„Ja, Sir..."

„Warum?" sein Gesicht ist ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob es wirklich vorbei ist", meine ich und versuche ihn mit Logik von der Fährte abzubringen.

„Wirklich vorbei – so, so", entgegnet er. „Es hatte nicht zufällig etwas mit deiner unüberwindlichen Neugier zu tun, die dich schon öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat, oder?"

Da hat er mich kalt erwischt.

„Ähm..."

„Aha", meint er und lächelt mich weise an.

Wir sind inzwischen in meinem Büro angekommen und haben uns hingesetzt. Ich hinter meinem uralten Schreibtisch – er davor.

„Und was hast du vorgefunden?" fragt er weiter.

„Das Biest ist tot – keine Spur von Tom Riddle und es gibt auch kein Gelege", gebe ich zurück und hoffe immer noch das Gespräch in rationalen Bahnen halten zu können.

„Gut, gut", brummt er und nickt zufrieden. „Aber das sagt mir alles noch lange nicht, warum du aussiehst, als hättest du in der Kanalisation von London Urlaub gemacht."

„Ich habe das Nest des Basilisken gesucht", erwidere ich. „Und das ging nur durch den Mund der Slytherin Statue ... verdammt eng, dieser Gang."

„Ah, ja ... aber du hast nicht zufällig daran gedacht, dass es vielleicht ein wenig gefährlich für dich werden könnte, wenn das Untier tatsächlich ein Gelege hat, oder?"

„Ähm..."

Nee, für gefährlich habe ich das nicht gehalten. Für ein bisschen unheimlich, für ziemlich schmutzig und unangenehm, das ja, aber sicher nicht für gefährlich.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, mein Junge, wie ähnlich du dem jungen Potter bist, wenn du sowas tust?"

„Sir!" platze ich heraus. „Sie beleidigen mich!"

Er winkt ab und lacht in sich hinein.

„Ich bin schließlich kein kleiner Junge auf Abwegen", murre ich. „Ich bin ein erwachsener, voll ausgebildeter Zauberer und ich habe so einige Erfahrung, was Gefahren betrifft."

Ich bin ein wenig gekränkt über diesen Vergleich mit dem Bengel ... aber das legt sich gleich wieder, denn die Augen des Alten sagen mir, dass er im Grunde genommen mehr oder weniger jeden für einen Jungen hält, der jünger ist als er ... und das sind fast alle ... außer vielleicht Nicholas Flamel.

„Nun gut", fährt er fort. „Es besteht also keine Gefahr mehr durch Slytherins Vermächtnis?"

„Nein, Sir, die Kammer des Schreckens ist Geschichte ... ein Gruselmärchen für Kinder", gebe ich zurück.

„Sehr gut – du hattest vollkommen Recht, Severus ... jemand musste sich darum kümmern ... und du hast dazu wirklich die richtigen Voraussetzungen. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil."

Er steht auf und macht sich daran, mein Büro zu verlassen.

„Mach dich frisch, Severus ... und viel Spaß!"

Mit diesen Worten ist er verschwunden.

Verdammt. Er weis es ... er weis ganz genau, was ich dort unten wollte ... und er weis oder vermutet wenigstens, was ich mit rauf gebracht habe ... und er billigt es ohne wirklich nachzufragen ... der Alte vertraut mir ... er vertraut mir wirklich.

Gedankenverloren räume ich meine Taschen aus und verstaue meine Beute ganz hinten in meinen Regalen – sieht viel unschuldiger aus, als ein wirkliches Versteck. Offensichtliches wird gerne übersehen.

Die Elfen können sich um meine verdreckten Klamotten kümmern und so lasse ich einfach alles in einer Ecke im Bad liegen und stelle mich unter die Dusche.

Es braucht eine ganze Weile, bis ich den Dreck und den Gestank von mir herunter bekommen habe – auch meine Haare bedürfen dringend einer Wäsche – fettig ist eins, aber das ist was ganz anderes. Ich wasche mir nicht gerne die Haare und das hat mehrere Gründe. Einmal hat es nicht viel Sinn – sie sind ohnehin gleich wieder fettig, sobald ich auch nur einen Trank braue - die Dünste. Dann mag ich es nicht, wenn sie fliegen und mir nicht aus den Augen bleiben ... und meistens ist es mir zuviel Aufwand, sie zu waschen ... ich mag es einfach nicht besonders ... was soll´s – ich muss keinem gefallen – wem denn auch und wozu?

Ich bin kein attraktiver Mann und werde es wohl auch nie sein ... _hässlich ... ungepflegt ... Schleimball_ ... das war ich immer und werde ich wohl auch immer sein ... wozu sich Mühe geben? Hat ja doch keinen Sinn.

Frauen haben sich noch nie für mich interessiert – außer ich habe sie dafür bezahlt ... und das ist schon seit Jahren vorbei. Keine sieht ein zweites Mal hin, wenn ich durch die Winkelgasse gehe – wenigstens nicht interessiert, eher furchtsam, angeekelt oder abweisend, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Warum sollte es auch anders sein? An mir ist absolut nichts, was anziehend auf irgendwen wirken würde. Spielt keine Rolle ... bin es nicht anders gewohnt ... aber manchmal ... verdammt, manchmal ... wäre ich doch gerne ein bisschen weniger einsam.

_Mach dir keine Illusionen, Severus ... es gibt einfach keine, die sich für dich interessieren würde ... gab es noch nie und wird es wohl auch nie geben._

Wieder mal überfällt mich die Einsamkeit all der Jahre, die ich alleine verbracht habe. Ich kann noch nicht mal weinen oder mich betrinken. Ich konnte nicht mehr weinen seit ihrem Tod und Alkohol vertrage ich nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass es auch nichts bringt zu saufen und ich dadurch immer an meinen Vater, den alten Bastard erinnert werde, gibt es immer einen grässlichen Kater, den ich echt nicht brauchen kann.

Was soll´s – ich muss es einfach hinnehmen, wie ich es schon so viele Jahre hinnehme und damit leben.

Wirklich sauber und frisch – sogar meine Haare sind mal nicht fettig – ziehe ich mich wieder an und beginne mit meiner Beute aus der Kammer des Schreckens zu experimentieren ... immerhin sind Ferien und keiner hält mich ab zu tun, was auch immer ich tun will.



Wieder nichts mit Verteidigung

Die Tage tröpfeln dahin und ich habe meinen Spaß mit meinen Versuchen. Wieder mal habe ich die unbestimmte Hoffnung, endlich doch den Verteidigungsjob zu bekommen ... eine sehr unbestimmte Hoffnung ... ich will den Job jetzt schon seit dreizehn Jahren und Albus sagt jedes Mal nein. Nee, wirkliche Hoffung habe ich eigentlich nicht, aber man darf doch noch träumen, oder?

Eines Morgens kommt Albus aufgeregt mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand in mein Büro gestürzt.

„Lies", sagt er und klatscht das Ding vor mir auf den Schreibtisch.

Ich komme seiner Aufforderung nach, aber schon nach wenigen Worten lasse ich mich schwer in meinen Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Black!" stöhne ich. „Verdammt ... Black ... Verräter ... Mörder ... Oh Gott...!"

Plötzlich bin ich weit weg und Albus lässt mich meinen Gedanken folgen, ohne mich zu unterbrechen.

Black ... Sirius Black ... Geliebter Feind ... damals vor so vielen Jahren ... doch er hat seine Freunde verraten ... er ist am Tod meiner Elfe mitschuldig ... aber ist er das wirklich? ... Weis nicht ... aber alle sagen es ... es muss nicht wahr sein, was alle sagen ... Aber wer sonst ... er war der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters ... Sirius ... ach Shit ... verdammt...!

Nach all den Jahren weis ich immer noch nicht, was ich glauben soll ... Verräter und Mörder oder zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban ... ich hasse ihn, verabscheue ihn, er widert mich an ... und doch ... und doch ... einst habe ich ihn geliebt, auch wenn er nie davon wusste ... und er hätte mich beinahe umgebracht mit seinem dummen Streich damals ... mich umgebracht ... und Remus zum Mörder gemacht ... seinen Freund, den Werwolf ... Beinahe wäre ich dran gewesen, weil er sauer auf mich war ... weil ich ihm auf den Wecker ging ... Hat er seinen besten Freund verraten, weil der ihn genervt hat? Verdammt, ich komme einfach nicht an die Wahrheit heran ... Mörder oder Opfer ... aber wer war dann der Verräter? ... ich sicher nicht ... ich habe Dumbledore damals davor gewarnt, dass der Dunkle Lord hinter den Potters her ist.

Ich schaue wieder zu Dumbledore auf und er scheint sich ähnliche Gedanken zu machen.

„Ich weis es auch nicht", seufzt er schwer, als wisse er, was mir durch den Kopf geht. „Ich wünschte, es wäre anders."

„Black ist auf jeden Fall gefährlich", brumme ich.

„Immer noch wütend über die Sache mit der Peitschenden Weide?" will er wissen.

Ich werfe ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Nur James und ich waren damals erwischt worden und der Name Sirius fiel sicher nicht – weder von mir noch von Potter – woher weis er es also? Er winkt ab.

„Wer hätte es sonst gewesen sein sollen?" meint er. „James hat dich gerettet ... Remus selbst – sei kein Narr, Severus ... das würde er nie tun ... Peter Pettigrew ... viel zu dumm und viel zu feige ... bleibt also nur Sirius ... der war schon immer sehr ... äh ... sehr spontan."

Natürlich weis ich das ... das alles ... es kommt nur Sirius in Frage und außerdem habe ich damals ein Gespräch belauscht ... und ich wusste oder glaubte zu wissen, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist ... aber wie so ein Biest wirklich aussieht ... nee ... nee, danke ... nicht nochmal ... hatte jahrelang Alpträume davon ... wenn ich nicht vom Dunklen Lord und den Todessern träumte, von Folterungen und Morden ... wenn ich überhaupt mal schlafen konnte.

„Spontan?!" knurre ich. „Wohl eher leichtsinnig und absolut verantwortungslos."

„Na ja", meint der Alte und versucht immer noch seine geliebten Gryffindors in Schutz zu nehmen.

Tut er ja immer, aber ich nehme es ihm nicht wirklich übel ... immerhin war er selbst mal ein Gryffindor und dann später ihr Hauslehrer ... wäre ja nicht so, dass ich meine Slytherins nicht in Schutz nehmen würde. Ich winke ab.

„Also, was sollen wir tun – wegen Black, meine ich?" lenke ich vom Thema Vergangenheit ab.

Ich muss das jetzt wirklich nicht nochmal diskutieren – obwohl ... eine wirkliche Diskussion gab es eigentlich nie ... Dumbledore verdonnerte mich einfach zum Schweigen und ich schweig ... lassen wir das ... das andere ist jetzt wichtiger.

„Das Ministerium glaubt, Black sei hinter Harry her", meint Dumbledore.

Ich seufze tief und wische mir mit der Hand müde übers Gesicht.

„Also wieder mal eine neue Runde: ‚Rettet Potter', oder was?" knurre ich.

„Kannst du deine Abneigung gegen den Jungen denn so gar nicht ablegen, Severus?" will er wissen.

„Ich ... ich weis nicht ... verdammt, Sir ... ich weis immer noch nicht, was ich wirklich beim Gedanken an den Jungen empfinde ... sicher, ich werde auf ihn aufpassen ... wenn es möglich ist ... der verdammte Bengel macht diese riskanten Alleingänge schon seit er hier an der Schule ist ... und dass er immer dafür belohnt wird, macht es auch nicht eben besser."

„Belohnt?" fragt Albus überrascht nach.

Er merkt noch nicht mal, was er da jedes Mal tut.

„Belohnt", erwidere ich. „Oder wie würden sie es nennen, wenn sie ihm am Jahresende jedes Mal gerade genug Punkte geben, dass Gryffindor die Hausmeisterschaft gewinnen kann?"

„Aber, Severus ... das hat er doch verdient."

Nun, darüber ließe sich sicher streiten, aber das will ich nicht ... mit jedem anderen, aber nicht mit Albus ... mit dem sicher nicht ... bei dem genieße ich ja schließlich auch selbst eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit, also winke ich ab und versuche logisch zu bleiben.

„Kann sein", entgegne ich. „Aber ich befürchte, dass diese Belohung ihn verleitet, auch dieses Jahr wieder irgendwas Tollkühnes, Mutiges, aber absolut Unverantwortliches zu tun."

„Na ja", gibt er nachdenklich zurück. „Aber ich denke, keiner von uns ist wirklich böse darüber, dass er verhindert hat, dass Voldemort den Stein der Weisen bekommt oder dass Hogwarts wegen des Basilisken geschlossen werden musste, oder, mein Junge?"

Ich knurre nur. Wenn er es so sieht ... nun, er hat sicher nicht Unrecht, dass darüber keiner von uns böse ist ... aber es wäre sicher nicht der Job eines kleinen Jungen gewesen, diese Dinge unter Lebensgefahr auf die Reihe zu bringen.

„Also", will ich wissen. „Was jetzt wegen Black?"

Er seufzt schwer.

„Dementoren", murmelt er und klingt todunglücklich.

Oh Gott – ausgerechnet diese Wesen.

„Was ist mit ihnen?" dränge ich ihn.

„Das Ministerium will sie zum Schutz in der Schule postieren."

„_In_ der Schule", platze ich heraus und meine Stimme quietscht beinahe. „Aber Albus ... wie sollen wir denn unterrichten, wenn diese Schreckgespenster durch die Gänge geistern und Angst und Kälte verbreiten?"

Doch das ist nicht mein wahrer Grund ... ich fürchte diese Bestien ... sicher weis ich, wie man sie abwehren kann ... _theoretisch_ ... ich war nie in der Lage auch nur einen silbrigen Dunst mit meinem Patronus zu rufen ... es geschah schlichtweg gar nichts, wenn ich diesen Zauber aussprach ... keine schönen Erinnerungen, die stark genug wären. Ich weis nicht, wie ich auf diese Wesen reagieren würde ... bin noch keinem begegnet ... aber ich fürchte, ich hätte ihnen nicht das Geringste entgegen zu setzen, wäre absolut hilflos.

„Vollkommen richtig", unterbricht Dumbledore meine Überlegungen. „Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass auch nur eins dieser Wesen das Schulgelände betritt, aber ich werde zulassen müssen, dass sie die Eingänge bewachen."

Ich brumme unbestimmt. Nun, dann werde ich eben im nächsten Schuljahr das Schlossgelände nicht verlassen – wirklich, ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, mich mit solchen Monstern rum zu schlagen.

„Sie denken, das genügt, um Black daran zu hindern, dass er den Potter Bengel umlegt?" meine ich zynisch. „Immerhin ist er aus Askaban geflohen und das wird ja wohl von Dementoren bewacht."

„Sicher nicht", entgegnet der Alte. „Harry neigt zu sehr zu Alleingängen und ich habe ihm vor zwei Jahren etwas gegeben, was ich für ihn von seinem Vater aufbewahrt hatte ... heute wünschte ich, ich hätte noch ein paar Jahre damit gewartet."

„Was?" will ich wissen, aber er schüttelt nur schweigend den Kopf.

Meine Gedanken rasen ... was könnte Potter seinem Sohn hinterlassen haben? Nun, sicher war da immer eine Menge Gold in dieser Familie, aber ich weis, dass der Junge schon seit seinem ersten Jahr hier freien Zugang dazu hat. Was könnte es noch sein? Nun, das Haus in Godrics Hollow wurde damals vom Dunklen Lord völlig zerstört ... dort kann nicht mehr viel gewesen sein, was Dumbledore dem Bengel hätte geben können.

Moment mal ... James besaß etwas, um das ich ihn – nun, vielleicht nicht beneidet habe – das ich aber sicher gerne auch gehabt hätte ... einen Unsichtbarkeits Umhang ... kein Wunder, dass ich den Bengel so selten erwischen kann.

„Der Tarnumhang", murmle ich nachdenklich.

„Woher weist du?" erwidert Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ich weis, dass James einen hatte ... schon ewig ... darum konnten die Herumtreiber auch immer nachts unentdeckt durchs Schloss streunen, als wir noch Jungs waren."

„Und woher weist du das?" fragt er erneut.

„Weil ich auch gestreunt bin", gebe ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück.

„Ah ja", meint er und lächelt. „Du also auch..."

„Na ja", erwidere ich und zucke die Schultern.

Er winkt ab.

„Lange vorbei ... ich kann dir wohl heute kaum mehr Hauspunkte dafür abziehen, oder?" grinst der Alte.

„Nee, wohl kaum", schnaube ich und er lacht.

„Nun, jetzt weist du, dass der Junge den Umhang hat und bist gewarnt ... ich weis nicht, ob Sirius ihn wirklich töten will ... aber wir sollten besser davon ausgehen, dass dem so ist."

Ich brumme nur ... nee, ich weis es auch nicht ... aber wenn ... ich hab es mir und Lily geschworen und das gilt mehr, als die hoffungslose Liebe zu einem Jungen, der mich beinahe umgebracht hätte. Verdammt!

„Severus?" ruft mich Albus ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Ja, Sir?" richte ich wieder meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Hmm", brummt er. „Wie soll ich´s dir sagen?"

„Was?" fordere ich ihn auf zu sprechen.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen ... überhaupt nicht gefallen", murmelt er.

„Direktor?"

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", gibt er zurück.

Na dann, mal wieder nichts, wenn er schon so rum druckst, aber ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ach verdammt, Albus, warum kannst du denn nicht mal über deinen Schatten springen und mir den Job geben, den ich mir schon so lange wünsche?

„Wer?" frage ich einfach.

„Hmm ... das wird dir noch weniger passen", erwidert er freundlich.

„Quirrell ist tot und Lockhart plemplem ... also wer, Sir?" will ich die Antwort haben.

„Remus Lupin."

„Wa-as? Sir ... aber, aber ... er ist ein Werwolf ... ein _Werwolf_! ... als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste!? Das ist widersinnig ... Grundgütiger ... da kann sonst was passieren ... soll er vielleicht wieder bei Vollmond unter der Peitschenden Weide sitzen? ... wenn sonst wer draußen rumstreunt und Black - sein alter Freund Black - auf der Flucht ist?!

Dann können wir dem doch gleich eine Einladung schicken ... Lupin wird ihm helfen ... denn was auch immer ... die Herumtreiber waren Freunde, wie es sie besser nicht geben kann. Verdammt, Sir ... wollen sie, dass der Junge stirbt ... sei es, weil der Werwolf ihn frisst, oder weil ebenjener Mensch seinen potentiellen Mörder ins Schloss herein lässt?"

Ich habe fast geschrieen und mich richtig in Wut geredet ... verdammt – ausgerechnet Lupin. Klar ... ein Grund zum Feiern – die Marauders wieder an der Schule ... nur einer von ihnen, OK – aber ein zweiter will hier rein, um den Sohn des dritten zu ermorden. Na toll – echt Klasse! Himmel, ich weis, dass Albus exzentrisch ist – aber das ... das ist Wahnsinn...!

„Beruhige dich, mein Junge", versucht er, mich wieder runter zu bringen. „Ich vertraue Remus Lupin genauso sehr, wie ich dir vertraue ... auch er hat damals für den Phönix Orden gearbeitet."

„Das hat Black auch", fahre ich ihm dazwischen. „Und Lupin ist und bleibt ein Werwolf!"

„Lass mich bitte aussprechen, Severus", kommt es vom Alten zurück. „Ja, auch Black hat für mich gearbeitet ... und es könnte sein, dass ich mich in ihm getäuscht habe ... aber Lupin ist nicht Black und ich hatte nie Grund, an ihm zu zweifeln."

„Er war aber nach dem Tod der Potters doch ziemlich plötzlich verschwunden ... wer kann sagen, ob er nicht mit Black in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht unter einer Decke steckte?"

„Remus hatte seine Gründe und ich kenne sie. Auch stand ich all die Jahre mit ihm in Verbindung", erwidert Albus ohne auf meine Anspielung einzugehen.

Ja, verdammt, Black und Lupin standen sich immer verdammt nahe und ich denke mir so meinen Teil ... nicht selten habe ich als Junge gesehen, dass einer den anderen in den Arm nahm ... nun, man kann sich da doch wohl einiges denken ... allerdings hat auch Hieratus mich mal umarmt, ohne dass sonst was zwischen uns war ... was sicher anderes gewesen wäre, wenn es nach meinem toten Freund gegangen wäre ... lassen wir das ... Ich brumme unbestimmt.

„Bleibt immer noch der Werwolf", nörgle ich.

„Es gibt da inzwischen einen Trank", meint Dumbledore. „Darum geht es eigentlich ... ich wollte dich bitten, ihn für Lupin zu brauen, damit er als Werwolf ungefährlich ist."

„Was für einen Trank?" will ich wissen und bin plötzlich verdammt neugierig ... die werden doch nicht mal was auf die Reihe gekriegt haben?

Dumbledore reicht mir das Rezept über den Tisch.

„Remus hat es sich in St Mungos geben lassen und mir geschickt - ich soll meinen Tränkelehrer fragen, ob er ihn herstellen kann - ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass du mein Tränkelehrer bist ... glaub mir, mein Junge, auch er macht sich Gedanken um seine Bestie ... er wird den Job nicht annehmen, ohne diesen ‚_Wolfsbanntrank'_ zu haben ... mir wäre es lieber, wenn du ihn braust – sonst müssen wir ihn aus St Mungos kommen lassen und das könnte unangenehmen Verdacht erregen."

Ich höre ihm kaum zu, denn ich bin damit beschäftigt, das Rezept zu lesen ... Grundgütiger ... das ist bis in die letzte Einzelheit genau das Zeug, das ich versucht habe als Junge für Lupin zu brauen ... hab ewig nicht mehr daran gedacht ... hatte es damals nach St Mungos geschickt, bevor ich zu Dumbledore zurück gekehrt bin ... Meine Werwolflösung ... sie wirkt ... sie funktioniert wirklich ... sie nennen sie Wolfsbann ... aber es ist mein Zeug und es wirkt! Ich bin völlig durch den Wind und einen Augenblick lang freut sich etwas in mir wie ein kleines Kind ... Trankmeister ... ja ... wenn auch nicht in St Mungos, wie ich es erträumte ... aber ich bin wirklich in der Lage, echte Heilmittel zu kreieren!

„Severus?!" reißt Albus mich aus meiner Versunkenheit. „Kannst du das brauen?"

„Natürlich", brumme ich knapp.

Er muss nicht wissen, dass das Zeug von mir stammt – schon gar nicht, wo ich zuvor so sehr über Lupin hergezogen bin.

„Wirst du es brauen?" drängt er mich.

Nun, Lupin kommt so und so hier her, wenn sich der Alte das in den Kopf gesetzt hat ... da kann ich das Zeug genauso gut selbst brauen ... dann kann ich wenigstens im Auge behalten, dass Lupin es wirklich schluckt und nicht zur mörderischen Gefahr wird.

„Ja gut, OK", knurre ich. „Aber meine Bedenken bleiben, Sir."

„Ich sag es dir nochmal", erwidert er. „Ich vertraue Lupin so sehr, wie ich dir vertraue."

„Sie sind der Boss", meine ich nur. „Aber..."

Er winkt ab.

„Ich habe verstanden, Severus. Es wird doch keinen Ärger geben, oder hegst du immer noch deinen alten Groll gegen ihn?"

Ich brumme unbestimmt.

„Weis nicht", gebe ich zurück. „Wenn er mich nicht schwach anmacht, halte ich still ... aber ich weis nicht, was ich tue, wenn er mich jemals ‚Snivellus' nennen sollte oder sich über mich lustig macht."

„Nun gut – ich werde mit ihm reden", verspricht er mir. „Aber du fängst nicht an, ja?"

„Nein, aber erwarten sie nicht, dass ich freundlich zu ihm bin."

„Ein kleines Bonbon habe ich noch für dich", meint er mit einem feinen Lächeln.

„Was?" frage ich neugierig nach.

„Du kannst die Vertretung übernehmen, wenn Lupin wegen des Werwolfs – nun – _verhindert_ ist. Sofern du es mit deinem Stundenplan vereinbaren kannst."

Bonbon sagt er ... nun, nicht schlecht ... näher werde ich so schnell diesem Job nicht kommen ... und die Vertretung ermöglicht es mir, die Kids auch ein wenig über gewisse dunkle Kreaturen aufzuklären ... ja, das ist ein netter Gedanke ... vielleicht ein bisschen heimtückisch, aber ich muss ja nicht gerade heraus sagen: ‚_Ey Leute, euer neuer Lehrer ist ein Werwolf_' ... Andeutungen sollten vollkommen genügen.

Ein recht hämisches Lächeln muss wohl um meine Lippen spielen, denn Albus wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Du wirst dich doch an dein Versprechen von damals halten, nicht wahr?" drängt er mich.

„Ich werde sie nicht enttäuschen, Direktor", erwidere ich bestimmt.

„Gut, mein Junge, dann überlasse ich dich wieder dei-nen Geschäften", meint er verabschiedend und verlässt fröhlich summend mein Büro.

Nun, Geschäfte habe ich sicher keine so dringenden – immerhin ist es mitten in den Ferien – aber Gedanken, die ich gründlich durchdenken möchte, davon habe ich eine ganze Menge.



Was ist die Wahrheit?

Ja, denken – Sirius Black und Remus Lupin.

Als Junge war ich in Sirius schrecklich verknallt, auch wenn er nie was davon auch nur ahnte und wir uns dauernd verflucht und geprügelt haben. Mehrfach hätte er mich beinahe umgebracht und damit meine ich nicht nur diese Sache in der Heulenden Hütte. Da gab es mehrere Vorfälle und ich habe diese Dinge nie auf sich beruhen lassen – gut die Sache mit dem Werwolf schon – da hatte sich Dumbledore eingemischt und ich hatte versprochen zu schweigen ... aber wirklich verwunden habe ich das nie, auch wenn danach mit den gegenseitigen Angriffen Schluss war.

Ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf und die Herumtreiber wohl auch. Sicher, ich hatte so einen begründeten Verdacht, was ich unter der Peitschenden Weide finden würde – aber, dass das so ... beeindruckend ... überwältigend ... gigantisch (und das sicher nicht im positiven Sinn) sein könnte, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte schon zuvor ungute Träume über Werwölfe, seit ich diesen Verdacht hatte, aber die Träume zeigten mir nicht im Geringsten, wie riesig, gefährlich und ja – _mörderisch_ - so ein Biest wirklich ist. Ich wusste schon damals und denke es auch noch heute, dass diese Aktion sicher nicht die Idee von Lupin war – ich hielt ihn immer für den Anständigsten der Bande, auch wenn er sich nie wirklich eingemischt hat, wenn seine Freunde mich schikaniert haben – doch auch dafür wird er wohl seine Gründe gehabt haben.

Wie auch immer, der Werwolf war schrecklich, trotzdem wäre ich noch weiter an ihn herangegangen, wenn James mich nicht zurückgerissen und unter der Peitschenden Weide herausgezerrt hätte. Ich hatte grässliche Alpträume von dem Biest und habe meine Neugierde verflucht.

Wie stehe ich wirklich zu Lupin? Ich weis es nicht sicher. Der Junge damals war eigentlich ganz OK, aber er ist kein Junge mehr – es sind sehr viele Jahre vergangen und er könnte sich in ihnen dann doch verändert haben. Nun, er ist sicher immer noch ein Werwolf und ich kann nur hoffen, dass mein Trank bei ihm wirklich so gut wirkt, wie ich es geplant hatte, denn Tränke wirken nicht bei jedem gleich.

Die Bestie macht mir Angst und ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass Albus nicht die Absicht hat, den Schülern etwas über Lupins Zustand zu sagen – ich hielte es für besser, wenn sie darüber Bescheid wüssten – zu viele streunen in der Nacht herum und wir Lehrer können es kaum wirklich verhindern. Was ist, wenn jemand von ihm angefallen und gebissen wird? Erklärt Albus dann den entsetzten Eltern: ‚_Oh, sorry – sicher wusste ich, dass mein Verteidigungslehrer ein Werwolf ist, aber ich vertraue ihm ... tut mir Leid für ihr Kind, aber man kann schon mit dem Fluch leben, es gibt da so einen Trank''_?!

Oh Shit – das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein, oder? Das ist so verdammt gefährlich – ein Werwolf als Lehrer – aber Albus hatte schon immer einen eigenartigen Geschmack, was seine Lehrer betrifft.

Hooch mit ihren gelben Falkenaugen – Flitwick, der nur einen guten Meter groß ist – McGonagall, die ein Animagus ist – Trelawney, die ich bestenfalls als völlig durchgeknallt und unfähig bezeichnen würde – Hagrid, der ein Halbriese ist und im nächsten Jahr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen wird, da es sich der alte Kettleburn sicher nicht mehr leisten kann, noch weitere Gliedmaßen zu verlieren – und mich als ehemaliger Todesser und Giftmischer des Dunklen Lord ... na ja, dann kommt jetzt eben noch ein zahmer Werwolf dazu ... die reinste Freakshow!

Ach Shit – kann ich da nur sagen!

Es ist die Entscheidung des Alten und was auch immer ich dazu sagen mag, wird ihn sicher nicht davon abbringen, wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, Lupin hier als Lehrer anzustellen. Noch nicht mal das Ministerium wird etwas dazu zu sagen haben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass die wissen, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist.

Nun gut, ich werde ihm diesen Trank brauen, aber ich werde ihn scharf im Auge behalten und bei der geringsten falschen Bewegung, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun.

Dann ist da auch noch Blacks Flucht aus Askaban.

Das Bild in der Zeitung zeigte diesen Wahnsinnigen, den sie vor zwölf Jahren nach dem Mord an zwölf Muggeln und einem Magier verhaftet haben. Sirius ... war er wirklich der Mörder? Hat er wirklich seinen besten Freund an den Dunklen Lord verraten?

Nun, sein Bruder Regulus war ein Todesser und ich sah ihn sterben, aber Sirius? Ich habe nie auch nur einen Schatten von ihm beim Dunklen Lord gesehen (was nicht unbedingt was heißen muss) und ich weis, dass er schwarze Magie nicht ausstehen konnte – er hatte sich auch von seiner Familie losgesagt und war enterbt worden. Ist es denn logisch, sich von seiner Familie loszusagen, weil sie schwarze Magier sind und dann dem Dunklen Lord hinterher zu laufen? Warum denn? Für Macht, für Einfluss, für Reichtum?

Unsinn – Sirius hatte durchaus Macht und Einfluss und Reichtum hätte er leichter haben können, wenn er seiner Familie gehorcht hätte. Verdammt!

Alles was ich von ihm weis, spricht dagegen, dass Sirius das getan hat, was ihm vorgeworfen wird, aber die Fakten sprechen gegen ihn. Er hat Pettigrew gestellt und hat ihn ermordet und nebenbei zwölf Muggel, die zufällig in der Nähe waren. Aber warum war Sirius überhaupt hinter dieser kleinen Ratte her?

Wollte er einen weiteren Herumtreiber erledigen? Aber warum war er dann nicht hinter Lupin her? Wollte er Pettigrew zu Rede stellen? Aber weswegen? Was kann dieser unfähige Kerl getan haben, dass Black ihn so unbedingt erledigen wollte und es auch auf eine ziemlich drastische Art getan hat? Oder ist alles anders herum und hat Wurmschwanz sich aus Machtgier oder Feigheit dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen und er war es, der die Potters verraten hat? Doch wie hätte er das gekonnt? Laut Dumbledore war Sirius der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters und nur er konnte preisgeben, wo die sich versteckt hielten. Verdammt ... wo liegt die Wahrheit? Da oder dort oder irgendwo dazwischen?

Ich komme zu keinem Schluss und dem Alten scheint es wohl auch nicht besser zu gehen – auch er weis es einfach nicht. Und wenn er es nicht weis, wie soll ich es dann wissen?

Und dann der verdammte Junge. Black jagt ihn offensichtlich und er ist sein Pate. Und Lupin war einer der besten Freunde seiner Eltern. Weis Harry das? Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher – so weit ich informiert bin, weis er nicht viel über die Vergangenheit ... nur das, was ihm die Leute so erzählt haben und das war immer nur das Beste über seinen Vater ... aber nichts über dessen Freunde und so weit ich weis, hat Harry noch nie was über die Herumtreiber gehört.

Er wird sicher wieder mal verdammt neugierig werden, wenn er erfährt, dass Lupin ein Freund seiner Eltern war. Aber was wird er tun, wenn er erfährt, dass Black eigentlich sein Pate ist und augenscheinlich die Mitschuld am Tod seiner Eltern trägt?

Wir können Harry nicht die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, denn er kommt jetzt in sein drittes Jahr und da darf er auch nach Hogsmeade hinunter. Wie sollen wir ihn denn dort schützen? Aber er braucht dazu eine unterschriebene Erlaubnis seiner Verwandten und wie ich die einschätze, bekommt er die nicht unbedingt ... kann ich nur hoffen ... wäre besser für den Jungen, wenn er im Schloss bleibe ... Ach Shit!

Ich komme wirklich zu keinem rechten Ergebnis, aber ich kann immerhin die Entscheidung treffen, dass ich meine Augen überall haben werde und allem – was auch immer nur im Geringsten ungewöhnlich ist – misstrauisch und vorsichtig entgegentreten werde.



Kann er denn nie tun was er soll?

Die ersten fünf Wochen der Ferien sind vergangen und ich habe mich auf die übliche Weise beschäftigt. Habe noch ein wenig das Rezept für den Wolfsbann überarbeitet (inzwischen habe ich eine Menge über Zutaten und Ersatzstoffe dazu gelernt), ich war bereits in der Winkelgasse, um meine Vorräte zu ergänzen und bestimmte Zutaten für den Wolfsbann zu besorgen (und hatte mal wieder einen netten Plausch mit Tom), habe meinen Unterricht vorbereitet (und den Vollmond in meinen Stundenplan eingerechnet).

Jetzt sitze ich gemütlich an meinem Schreibtisch und studiere ein paar neue (uralte) Trankbücher, die ich bei meinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse aufgestöbert habe. Immer noch geht mir der Wolfsbann durch den Kopf und ich überlege, wie ich ihn besser und sicherer machen kann ... ich will mit aller Macht verhindern, dass ein mörderischer Werwolf im nächsten Schuljahr frei durchs Gelände – oder noch schlimmer durchs Schloss – streift.

Die Tür geht auf und Albus stürmt herein ohne anzuklopfen – tut er sonst nie und so muss etwas Außerordentliches geschehen sein. Was ist dann jetzt schon wieder los? Er sieht nämlich ziemlich aufgeregt aus.

„Severus!" platzt er heraus.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Der Junge...!"

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder mit dem Bengel?" seufze ich schwer. „Hat Black ihn erwischt?"

Ich muss doch nur an letztes Jahr denken, um das Schlimmste zu befürchten und der Verdacht, Sirius könne ihn ermordet haben, liegt nahe. Ich mache mir sofort Vorwürfe, aber ich kann wohl kaum bei seinen Verwandten vor der Haustür lauern, um den Bengel zu bewachen ... trotzdem.

Doch der Alte winkt ab und lässt sich schwer auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreitisch fallen.

„Nein, das nicht", erwidert er und ich bin erst mal erleichtert. „Aber eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge."

„Was?"

Albus atmet tief durch und seufzt schwer – verdammt, nicht nur ich mache mir Sorgen um diesen verflixten Bengel.

„Er hatte wohl Zuhause Ärger, denn er hat schon wieder gegen das Verbot der Magie Minderjähriger verstoßen."

„Was hat er denn dieses Mal getan?" frage ich dazwischen. „Oder war es schon wieder ein verirrter Hauself, der ihn eben mal so besucht hat?"

„Nein, er war es selbst", gibt Dumbledore mit einem weiteren schweren Seufzen zurück. „Er hat seine Tante aufgeblasen..."

„Er hat was?" platze ich heraus und kann mir nur mit größter Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen ... Grundgütiger – seine Tante aufgeblasen? – Das ist zu komisch – wenn auch sicher nicht für den Jungen – das gibt bestimmt jede Menge Ärger.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden", gibt der Alte mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln zurück. „Seine Leute müssen ihn wirklich auf die Palme getrieben haben und er hat zufällige Magie frei gesetzt – sie traf die Schwester seines Onkels – und sie ging auf, wie ein Luftballon. Der Junge hat wütend seine Sachen gepackt und ist einfach davongelaufen."

„Grundgütiger!" platze ich heraus und springe auf. „Wo ist er? Müssen wir ihn suchen?"

Albus winkt ab und bedeutet mir, mich wieder hinzusetzen.

„Er – und wir alle – hatten Glück im Unglück", fährt er mit der Geschichte fort. „Der Fahrende Ritter hat ihn eingesammelt und er ließ sich in den Tropfenden Kessel bringen – dort ist Minister Fudge über ihn gestolpert."

„Fudge..." knurre ich.

Von dem halte ich ungefähr soviel, wie von Lockhart und ich weis, dass es dem Alten kaum anders geht – immerhin wird er andauernd mit Eulen vom Ministerium bombardiert, mit denen Fudge ihn um Rat fragt.

„Ja, unser verehrter Minister hat sich selbst auf den Weg gemacht, um dem Jungen zu suchen – wobei ich nicht weis, warum er ausgerechnet darauf hoffte, Harry im Tropfenden Kessel zu finden – aber vielleicht mag er ja einfach das Butterbier dort."

„Große Geister denken ähnlich", brumme ich und meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen.

„Severus", kommt es ein wenig anklagend vom Alten. „Harry ist sicher nicht so – nun, du weist, was ich von Cornelius halte – wie Fudge. Sind wir doch mal ehrlich – wohin hätte Harry denn gehen sollen?"

„Die Weasleys?" meine ich vorschlagend.

Albus nickt.

„Ja, dort wäre er wohl auch hingegangen oder auch zu Hermine – aber beide Familien sind nicht im Land. Die Weasleys sind in Ägypten – Arthur hat in der Lotterie gewonnen..."

„Das gönne ich ihm", brumme ich dazwischen.

Auch wenn mich die Rotschöpfe im Unterricht ziemlich nerven (die Zwillinge treiben mich regelmäßig fast in den Wahnsinn), so mag ich doch ihre Eltern (denn die sind mit Sicherheit so, wie Eltern sein sollten), auch wenn ich sie nicht näher kenne und ich nur weis wie arm die Familie ist – keiner sollte unter Armut leiden.

„...und die Grangers sind in Frankreich", fährt er fort, als habe er meinen Einwurf nicht gehört – hat er aber, denn er nickt gleichzeitig zustimmend. „Der Junge hatte keinen Ort an den er gehen konnte und ich bin wirklich froh, dass er sich für die Winkelgasse entschieden hat. Cornelius ließ ihn versprechen, dass er in unserer magischen Welt bleibt, bis er nach Hogwarts zurückkommt, wo wir ihn wieder im Auge behalten können."

„Und was ist mit der Minderjährigen Magie?" will ich wissen.

„Cornelius ist so ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen, als er über den Jungen gestolpert ist, dass er das einfach unter den Teppich gekehrt hat."

Ich brumme unzufrieden.

„Himmel, Severus", fährt er mich an. „Willst du wirklich, dass Harry von der Schule fliegt?"

„Das wissen sie doch, Sir", entgegne ich. „Mit Sicherheit nicht – aber so muss er mal wieder glauben, dass er mit allem durchkommt."

„Nun, meine Quellen im Privet Drive besagen, dass der Junge nicht ganz so Unrecht hatte, seine Tante zu verhexen ... sie war wirklich äußerst gemein zu ihm und hat ihm Dinge über seine Eltern an den Kopf geworfen ... nun, wenn das jemand zu mir gesagt hätte, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob der Betreffende jetzt nicht mit zwei Köpfen oder so rumlaufen würde."

„Direktor?!" entfährt es mir.

Die Vorstellung, der Alte könne jemanden einen zweiten Kopf anhexen ist – absurd ... oder, wenn ich es recht bedenke, würde ich das diesem exzentrischen Vogel durchaus zutrauen. Er lächelt mich nur fein an, als könne er mal wieder meine Gedanken lesen und würde ihnen zustimmen.

„Wie auch immer – der Junge ist in der Winkelgasse und damit unter unserer Aufsicht und wenn er sich an sein Versprechen hält, wird ihm auch nichts zustoßen."

„Und für wie wahrscheinlich halten sie das?" knurre ich ungläubig.

„Nun, er hat es Fudge versprochen und ich denke, Harry wird sich daran halten", entgegnet er. „Wie auch immer – das Ministerium will nicht, dass Harry erfährt, dass Black hinter ihm her sein könnte – der Junge soll nur glauben, dass wir ihn vor der ‚_allgemeinen Gefahr, die von Black ausgeht_' schützen wollen. Cornelius denkt, dass der Junge sonst Alpträume oder so bekommen könnte."

Ich schnaube.

„Wie auch immer ich von dem Jungen denken mag – er ist wohl kaum ein solcher Angsthase, dass der Gedanke, jemand würde ihn ermorden wollen, Alpträume verursacht – dazu waren die Dinger, die er in den letzten zwei Jahren durchgezogen hat, viel zu heftig ... Es wäre besser, wenn er Bescheid wüsste und sich bedeckt hielte. Himmel, womöglich kommt er sonst noch auf die Idee Black selbst zu jagen und wieder mal die Welt zu retten oder so."

„Nun, da hast du Recht – aber ich werde mir erst einmal ansehen, wie sich die Sache entwickelt und wenn er zu sowas auch nur die geringsten Anzeichen zeigt, werde ich ihm alles sagen und mit Sicherheit eine eindringliche Warnung aussprechen ... er ist nicht unverständig."

Ich schnaube erneut ... na klar, nicht unverständig ... sicher ... haben wir ja in den letzten beiden Jahren gesehen ... wenn sich der Bengel in den Kopf setzt, mal wieder alles zu retten, dann wird er das auch tun ... ob das mit Unverstand, Mut oder tollkühnen Leichtsinn oder etwas vollkommen anderen zu tun hat, könnte ich nicht sagen ... aber er ist einfach so. Albus versteht mein Schnauben, wie es gemeint ist.

„Na ja", murmelt er. „Ich denke, wir sagen ihm besser nicht, dass Black sein Pate ist und wohl seine Eltern verraten hat ... ich kann es einfach nicht ... nicht so ... ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht ... aber ich weis auch nicht, was die Wahrheit ist. Und wenn Harry das weis, könnte ihn das nur noch anspornen Black auf eigene Faust zu suchen, um sich zu rächen."

Er seufzt schwer. Nein, die Wahrheit kennt wohl keiner von uns ... das ist es ja.

„Nun, wie auch immer Direktor", versuche ich den Alten zu beruhigen, denn ich mag ihn wirklich und mag es nicht, wenn er sich solche Sorgen macht. „Der Junge ist in Sicherheit und wir werden ihn weiter schützen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts ist ... allerdings werde ich drastische Strafen gegen ihn verhängen, wenn er gegen die Regeln verstößt – zu seinem eigenen Besten.

Grundgütiger, Sir – es ist nicht nur Black, der hinter dem Bengel her ist – wir werden auch einen Werwolf an der Schule haben, der noch dazu ein alter Freund von eben diesem Black ist."

„Tu, was du tun musst", erwidert Albus. „Aber hast du dich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Lupin hier her kommt?"

Ich knurre.

„Nicht wirklich", gebe ich zurück. „Aber ich kann damit leben – allerdings werde ich ihn scharf im Auge behalten."

„Severus ... bitte ... sei nett zu Remus ... er hatte es in den letzten Jahren auch nicht eben leicht."

Ich schnaube nur.

Nicht leicht ... verdammter Werwolf ... wer hatte es denn schon leicht im Leben? ... ich nicht ... warum sollte es dann ein anderer leicht haben? ... noch dazu ein gefährliches Ungeheuer?

„Severus, bitte ... Remus mag ein Werwolf sein, aber es gibt diesen Trank ... und was auch immer er sein mag ... er ist auch ein Mensch und noch dazu ein anständiger und ich vertraue ihm."

„Verdammt, Sir, ich weis, dass Lupin anständig ist, auch wenn ich ihn nicht besonders mag, das weis ich dann doch ... es ist auch nicht unbedingt Lupin, der mir Sorgen macht ... es ist diese Bestie, zu der er bei jedem Vollmond wird."

„Dieser Wolfbann..." wirft Dumbledore ein.

„Es sieht so aus, als würde er wirken ... sicher ... aber er wirkt auf verschiedene Menschen unterschiedlich ... wir können nicht sicher sein, dass er bei Lupin genauso gut wirkt, wie bei anderen Werwölfen."

„Remus hat geschrieben, dass er den Trank schon seit anderthalb Jahren nimmt und dass es noch nie Probleme damit gab."

Ich brumme unbestimmt.

‚_Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Albus_', denke ich bei mir.

Laut aber sage ich:

„Nun gut, Sir, ich werde den Trank brauen, aber ich werde Lupin trotzdem im Auge behalten. ER war Blacks Freund – ER war ein Herumtreiber – und er IST ein Werwolf ... Grund genug für mich, ihm nicht zu vertrauen."

„Ich sehe schon", erwidert er und seufzt erneut schwer, „ich werde dich nicht davon abbringen können, aber trotzdem ... sei ein bisschen nett zu ihm..." Ich knurre wieder. „...oder fang bitte wenigstens keinen Streit mit ihm an, ja?"

Ich winke ab.

„Wenn er keinen anfängt, dann werde ich das auch nicht tun, Sir", entgegne ich. „Aber nett sein ... ich wüsste nicht wie ... Aber ich verspreche ihnen, ihn nicht anders zu behandeln als meine anderen Kollegen auch."

„Nun, das soll mir genügen", gibt er zurück. „Gut dann, mein Junge, ich fahre noch für eine Woche auf einen Kongress – ich sehe dich dann beim Jahresbeginnfest."

„Wann wird Lupin hier sein?" will ich noch wissen. „Damit ich mich mit dem Wolfsbann darauf einstellen kann."

„Er wird mit den Schülern am ersten September anreisen. Der nächste Vollmond fällt auf den letzten Augusttag und er wird ihn noch zu Hause verbringen. Den ersten Trank brauchen wir also erst Ende September."

Ich brumme zustimmend. Gut, dann habe ich ja noch etwas Zeit.

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Vergnügen bei ihrem Kongress, Sir", meine ich noch verabschiedend, weil nun wirklich alles gesagt – wenn auch nicht unbedingt berücksichtigt worden – ist. Dumbledore nickt mir mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu und geht.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

**Boggarts und harsche Worte**

Auf ein Neues

Die letzten drei Ferienwochen vergehen wie im Flug und schneller als man „Expelliarmus" sagen kann (für mein Gefühl) ist auch schon wieder der erste September da. Ich habe mich in gewisser Weise damit abgefunden, dass Lupin hier auftauchen wird, aber dass das mit einem gewissen Knalleffekt geschieht, kommt mir dann doch recht sauer hoch.

Der Alte hatte mir ja gesagt, dass Dementoren um das Schulgelände stationiert werden, aber wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese Wesen auch den Hogwarts Express durchsuchen werden. Noch weniger hatte irgendwer damit gerechnet, dass Potter so empfindlich auf die Dementoren reagiert, dass er einfach umkippt. Eine Eule von Lupin erreicht uns, noch bevor der Zug in Hogsmeade einfährt und Albus holt Minerva und mich zu einem dringenden Gespräch in sein Büro.

„Dieser Narren vom Ministerium", meint er und man kann nur zu deutlich hören, dass er schrecklich aufgebracht ist. „Jetzt lassen sie schon einen Zug voller Schulkinder von diesen Bestien durchsuchen ... ich kann es einfach nicht fassen ... sowas von verantwortungslos!"

„Sir", versuche ich ihn so weit zu beruhigen, dass er erzählen kann, was wirklich in dem Brief steht, den er so eindringlich vor unseren Augen schwenkt. „Was ist im Zug geschehen?"

Minerva nickt eindringlich zu meinen Worten, auch sie will eine Antwort. Ich habe den Alten noch nie so außer sich gesehen – noch nicht mal am Tag als Voldemort verschwunden war.

„Der Junge, er ist ohnmächtig geworden und der Dementor ist auf ihn losgegangen. Remus ist dazwischen gegangen und hat das Ungeheuer mit einem Patronus Zauber verjagt."

„Warum reagiert der Junge nur so heftig auf die Dementoren?" will Minerva wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwidert Albus. „Aber ich denke, da sie in der Lage sind, die übelsten Erinnerungen einer Person in ihr Gedächtnis zu rufen, könnte es durchaus sein, dass Harry den Mord an seinen Eltern durchlebt – ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, denn er war ja damals noch sehr klein."

„Oh Gott", stöhnt Minerva. „Was sollen wir nur mit dem Jungen machen, wenn er so heftig auf die Dementoren reagiert? Er ist im dritten Jahr und er wird mit den anderen nach Hogsmeade gehen wollen – dann muss er an den Dementoren vorbei, wenn er das Gelände verlässt."

„Ich hoffe", werfe ich ein. „Und das meine ich jetzt wirklich nicht böse, Minerva, dass seine Verwandten die Genehmigung nicht unterschrieben haben."

Sie wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu, nickt dann aber und seufzt schwer.

„Ja", murmelt sie. „Das hoffe ich auch."

„Fudge hat sowas erwähnt, dass Harry ihn gebeten hätte, das Formular zu unterschreiben – er hat sich natürlich geweigert und ich denke, wir können davon ausgehen, dass der Junge keine Erlaubnis hat", kommt es vom Direktor.

„Dann werden wir verdammt gut aufpassen müssen, dass er nicht wieder irgendwelche Alleingänge unternimmt", brumme ich nachdenklich und sehe mich mal wieder auf den Fersen des Jungen – na bestens – wir mögen uns nicht, aber ich will auf ihn aufpassen und er wird das sicher wieder in den falschen Hals kriegen, wenn er es mitbekommt, wovon ich ausgehen kann ... ach Shit!

„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise mal ganz deiner Meinung, Severus", kommt es von Minerva.

Albus nickt nur.

„Du hast Recht, mein Junge, aber übertreib es nicht", fordert er mich auf.

Ich brumme nur ein wenig unwillig. Nicht übertreiben? Bei den Dingern, die der Junge jedes Jahr dreht? Untertreiben, wäre wohl der bessere Ausdruck, wenn es um Harry Potter geht – man kann gar nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

„Minerva?" wendet sich Albus an die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. „Würdest du den Jungen in Empfang nehmen und überprüfen, wie sehr er wirklich unter dieser heimtückischen Attacke gelitten hat?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwidert sie und macht sich auf den Weg.

„Lupin hat sich also mit einem Dementor angelegt", brummle ich und denke, dass er nun nicht unbedingt Lorbeeren dafür bekommen muss, den ‚Jungen, der lebt' gerettet zu haben – ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn irgendwie beneide, dass er einen Patronus rufen kann und ich nicht.

„Hat er und er hat mit Sicherheit das Richtige getan", gibt der Alte zurück. „Oder denkst du anders?"

Ich knurre leise und winke ab.

„Bitte, Severus, fang keinen Streit mit Remus an", erinnert er mich an mein Versprechen.

Wieder winke ich ab.

„Wenn er nicht anfängt, werde ich mich zu benehmen wissen, aber erwarten sie nicht, dass ich freundlich zu ihm bin, Sir."

Er seufzt leise.

„Nun, mein Junge, dann will ich mal das Beste hoffen", entgegnet er und wirft mir einen beschwörenden Blick zu. „Lass uns nach unten zum Willkommensfest gehen."

Ich nicke nur und folge ihm nach unten in die Große Halle. Der Zug muss inzwischen angekommen sein, denn die höheren Jahrgänge haben sich bereits an den Haustischen versammelt – keine Spur vom Potter Bengel, aber der hat wohl ein Gespräch mit Minerva – und zweifelsohne auch mit Poppy, wenn er wirklich umgekippt ist. Wie auch immer, Lupin hat bereits am Lehrertisch Platz genommen und ich muss mich mit aller Macht zwingen, einfach weiter zu gehen, als ich seiner gewahr werde.

Verdammt – Dumbledore hat Recht gehabt – gut gegangen kann es ihm sicher nicht sein. Seine Kleidung ist schäbig, wenn auch sauber geflickt, das Gesicht sieht immer noch um Jahre jünger aus, als er wirklich ist, aber eine grenzenlose Müdigkeit liegt in seinen Zügen – kein Wunder, erst gestern war Vollmond und er kann sicher nicht den Tag verschlafen haben, wenn er im Hogwarts Express war und sich dort mit den Dementoren angelegt hat.

Ich gehe mit meinen üblichen langen Schritten zu meinem Platz, der direkt neben Lupin ist und so habe ich Zeit, ihn genau zu mustern. Er trägt sein Haar jetzt viel länger, als er es als Junge hatte, allerdings ist sein schiefes Grinsen immer noch dasselbe.

„Severus?!" kommt es überrascht von ihm, als ich mich auf meinem Platz niederlasse. „Bist du das wirklich?"

„Heute früh war ich es jedenfalls noch, Lupin", knurre ich unwillig und hoffe, dass er keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen wird.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du an Hogwarts unterrichtest", fährt er jedoch ungerührt fort und in mir kommt die Erinnerung hoch, dass er schon immer gerne und für meinen Geschmack zu viel geredet hat.

Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und hoffe, ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen, doch er lächelt mich immer noch mit diesem schiefen Grinsen an – manche Dinge scheinen sich nie zu ändern und die Vergangenheit treibt mal wieder dicht unter der Oberfläche meiner Gedanken – doch ich will mich jetzt sicher nicht damit befassen.

„Welches Fach gibst du?" fragt er dennoch weiter.

„Rate mal, Lupin", knurre ich. „Die Verteidigungskünste hast du dir ja geschnappt."

Er wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu und versteht wohl nicht so ganz, warum ich ihm so unfreundlich begegne. Nun, für mich ist es ein ganz schöner Haufen, der da auf mich zukommt. Erinnerungen an meine eigene Jugend, der Werwolf, ausgerechnet ein Herumtreiber, der mir den Job wegnimmt, den ich schon seit dreizehn Jahren haben will, der Werwolf, diese Freundlichkeit, die er mir entgegenbringt und die ich einfach nur für unecht halten kann – warum sollte ausgerechnet Lupin zu mir freundlich sein? – ach ja – bevor ich´s vergesse – der Werwolf!!!!

„Also, was unterrichtest du, Severus?" drängt er. „Oder soll ich raten?"

Ich knurre ihn leise an und meine Augen werfen Dolche auf ihn, aber er scheint nicht besonders beeindruckt davon zu sein.

„Zaubertränke", entgegne ich knapp.

Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung und endlich ist mal das Glück ein wenig auf meiner Seite, denn die Auswahlzeremonie beginnt und Lupin hält endlich den Mund. Der Hut singt sein neues Lied wie jedes Jahr, aber ich höre ihm kaum zu. Ich bin viel zu sehr in meine Gedanken verstrickt und dass der Werwolf seinen Platz ausgerechnet neben mir hat, macht es nicht eben besser.

Es sind zu viele Dinge, die mir die Herumtreiber damals angetan haben, als dass ich das so einfach verzeihen könnte – auch wenn Lupin nur selten daran beteiligt war, wenn ich ehrlich bin – so ist er trotzdem Teil meiner Erinnerungen und die sind wirklich nicht eben angenehm.

Inzwischen werden bereits die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser gewählt und so kann ich weiter meinen Gedanken nachhängen, ohne dass es auffällt – meine Kollegen sind es ohnehin gewohnt, dass ich recht schweigsam bin und es interessiert wohl auch keinen, was mir durch den Kopf geht.

Lupin...

Ja, die Jahre haben es sicher nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Er sieht so verdammt schäbig aus, aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann kann er keine richtige Arbeit gehabt haben – wer würde schon einen Werwolf einstellen – es sei denn Dumbledore? Tut mir der Werwolf vielleicht Leid? Nee, sicher nicht – er ist wohl selbst dran Schuld, dass er gebissen wurde und zum Monster wurde.

Dieses gutmütige Lächeln ... aber er ist eine gefährliche, ja mörderische Bestie – ich weis es nur zu genau, da kann er noch so freundlich lächeln und noch so nett tun. Es ist mir verdammt unangenehm, so nahe neben ihm zu sitzen ... echt!

Trotzdem kann ich es nicht lassen, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln zu beobachten. Seine Hände zeigen, wie dünn, ja geradezu dürr er sein muss, auch wenn es seine flatternde Kleidung verbirgt. Sein Haar hat mehr graue Strähnen bekommen, als es seinem Alter entsprechen würde – er ist, soweit ich weis, ein bisschen älter als ich und ich habe noch keine grauen Haare, auch wenn mein Gesicht viel älter wirkt – hat es ja schon immer. Dunkle Schatten unter den Augen des Werwolfs, aber auch die kenne ich zur Genüge von mir selbst – Schlaflosigkeit ... schläft er auch schlecht oder schlaucht ihn seine Verwandlung so sehr?

Nun vielleicht sollte ich ihn doch als Versuchskaninchen für meinen Wolfsbann ansehen – und ich werde wohl noch so ein paar Einzelheiten daran ändern, um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass er keinen Schüler beißt (und auch keinen Lehrer, was das betrifft – und schon gar nicht mich! Die Vorstellung, selbst zum Monster zu werden, ist einfach zu grässlich).

Inzwischen hat Dumbledore mit seiner Ansprache begonnen und warnt die Kids vor den Dementoren – das übliche Blabla, das inzwischen alle schon auswendig kennen sollten (bis auf die Erstklässler natürlich), aber sie vergessen das wohl über den Sommer nur zu gern und müssen jedes Jahr aufs Neue daran erinnert werden. Nun, manche haben eben an Stelle eines Gehirns einen Schweizer Käse.

Dann erscheint das Essen vor uns und Lupin sieht es wohl als seine Berufung an, weiter mit mir Konversation zu betreiben. (Natürlich hat der Alte ihn den Kids vorgestellt und ebenso natürlich ohne die geringste Erwähnung der Gefahr, die von diesem offensichtlich so gutmütigen Mann ausgeht – Nun ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben, das ist so sicher, wie nur was.)

„Du gibst also Tränke?" knüpft er an seinen vorherigen Beinahemonolog an.

„Ja", brumme ich ohne die geringste Freundlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Das heißt, du wirst dieses Zeug für mich brauen?" fragt er weiter.

‚Dieses Zeug' – na wenigstens ist er klug genug, den Trank nicht beim Namen zu nennen, auch wenn die Belegschaft zum größten Teil über ihn Bescheid weis – wenigstens diejenigen, die schon damals an der Schule waren, als wir noch Schüler waren.

„Ja, ich werde dir ‚dieses Zeug' brauen", brumme ich unwillig.

„Danke, Severus", gibt er zurück. „Ich weis das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Bild dir nichts ein, Lupin", murre ich. „Ich tue es nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass du es auch wirklich nimmst ... und du weist nur zu genau, warum mir das so wichtig ist, oder?"

Meine Stimme ist ziemlich scharf geworden und sein unglücklicher Blick zeigt mir, dass er wirklich nur zu genau weis, auf was ich mich beziehe.

„Severus", murmelt er. „Ich..."

„Lass es, Lupin", zische ich. „Lass es einfach, ja ... ich brauch keine dummen Ausreden ... und ich hab das sicher nicht vergessen."

Ich klinge so gefährlich, dass ich ihn damit zum Schweigen bringe und er einfach seine Mahlzeit beendet, ohne nochmal das Wort an mich zu richten – was mir nur zu Recht ist.



Überlegungen im Verließ

Das Festmahl ist vorbei und ich habe mich in meine sicheren Räume verzogen – hier wird mich keiner stören und ich kann in Ruhe nachdenken. Ich war nicht eben freundlich zu Lupin dort oben in der Großen Halle – nee, echt nicht – noch unfreundlicher, als ich es gewöhnlich zu meinen Kollegen bin.

Ja, er ist älter geworden, aber irgendwie ist er immer noch der Junge von damals und auch wenn ich ihm unvorbereitet auf der Straße begegnet wäre, hätte ich ihn sofort erkannt. Schon alleine dieses schiefe Grinsen hätte mir gesagt, dass es Lupin sein muss – ja, dieses Grinsen – es ließ eine Unmenge Erinnerungen in mir wieder wach werden ... viele ... verdammt viele ... zu viele?

All diese kleinen und größeren Schandtaten, die sie mir angetan haben – und für die ich mich immer gerächt habe – wenn ich ehrlich bin ... nur diese letzte Sache ... das Ding unter der Peitschenden Weide ... da steht die Rache immer noch aus – schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren.

Verdammt – aber es war nicht Lupins Schuld – das weis ich nur zu genau – es war die hirnverbrannte Schnapsidee von Black und von Black ganz allein.

Ich habe mich in meinem Schlafzimmer in meinen Sessel fallen lassen und starre in meinen Kamin. Es ist kalt hier unten und so habe ich ein kleines Feuer entzündet. Jetzt flackern die gelbroten Flammen vor meinen Augen und formen Gesichter – Gesichter, die Toten gehören, Gesichter, die Lebenden gehören ... Erinnerungen.

Verdammt – als hätte es nicht gereicht, dass ich mich jetzt schon das dritte Jahr mit Potters Sohn rumschlagen muss (und mit Lilys Augen in seinem Gesicht) – jetzt ist auch noch Lupin wieder aufgetaucht und auch Black könnte hier in der Nähe sein, könnte hier im Schloss auftauchen. Ach Shit – Verdammt!

Ich weis nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn mir Black wirklich über den Weg läuft ... Entflohener Gefangener ... Mörder ... Verräter ... Ach Shit ... Sirius, geliebter Feind ... Was wird überwiegen, wenn wir uns gegenüberstehen sollten ... der Hass ... die Liebe ... Vergangenheit oder Gegenwart?

Es ist schwer zu sagen, was ich im Augenblick denke und noch schwerer zu sagen, was ich empfinde. Aber mit Gefühlen war ich ja noch nie gut.

Meine Gedanken kreisen.

Plötzlich klopft es an der Bürotür.

Wer will jetzt noch was von mir? Dumbledore? Eher nicht. Er hat heute schon alles zu mir gesagt, was zu sagen war. Aber wer dann? Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig neugierig bin – anderseits habe ich keine Lust, mich mit wem auch immer zu befassen – aber wenn es wirklich der Direktor ist, dann sollte ich besser aufmachen – es könnte ja was Wichtiges sein.

Es klopft erneut.

Wer auch immer es ist – er scheint sein Anliegen für wichtig zu halten. Ich erhebe mich seufzend aus meinem Sessel und gehe in mein Büro hinaus, öffne die Tür und starre wie gelähmt auf die Person, die davor steht ... Es ist Remus Lupin.

„Was willst du, Lupin?" fauche ich ihn an und er hat den Anstand zusammen zu zucken.

„Severus..."

„Was willst du von mir?" knurre ich. „Unsere alte Bekanntschaft erneuern ... da gibt es nichts zu erneuern ... wir waren nie auch nur Bekannte, ganz zu schweigen von Freunden ... du warst immer der Herumtreiber und ich immer der hässliche Schleimball, der schmierige Snivellus..."

„Severus", fährt er mir ins Wort. „Das ist doch schon so lange her ... können wir nicht Frieden machen ... nach all den Jahren ... wir sind doch jetzt Kollegen."

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann wärst du nie nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen ... ich weis was du bist und ich weis, wie gefährlich du bist, da kannst du noch so freundlich und gutmütig tun, du bist..."

„Sag´s nicht", murmelt er und wirft mir einen traurigen Blick zu. „Ich weis, was ich bin ... nur zu genau ... denkst du, ich wäre es, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte?"

„Oh keine Sorge, Lupin", zische ich ihn an. „Ich werde dir diesen Trank brauen und ich werde ganz genau aufpassen, dass du ihn auch trinkst ... ich will nicht, dass hier ein Monster durchs Schloss schleicht und Unschuldige anfällt."

Ich habe mit meinem Körper die Türe blockiert und Lupin steht wie ein armer Sünder davor. Sein Blick ist noch trauriger geworden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann bricht er mir fast das Herz – das, was davon in meiner Brust noch übrig ist. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, etwas – und sei es diesen treuen Dackelblick – an mich heran kommen zu lassen. Ich kann keine Gefühle brauchen, kann nichts brauchen, was mich wieder an diesen jämmerlichen Jungen erinnert, der ich damals war ... nichts von alle dem.

„Kannst du denn nicht vergessen oder wenigstens vergeben?" flüstert er und seine hellbraunen Augen bohren sich in meine Schwarzen, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass dieser Blick etwas in mir berührt – Ich lasse es nicht zu!!!!

„Nein", knurre ich. „Nein, das kann ich nicht und das werde ich auch nicht ... verschwinde besser Lupin, bevor ich die Geduld mit dir verliere."

Plötzlich hebt er eine Flasche Rotwein und meint leise: „Ich dachte, wir könnten die Differenzen beilegen und vielleicht ein Glas miteinander trinken, Severus."

„Träum weiter ... das Einzige, was wir miteinander zu tun haben werden, ist dieser Trank und jetzt verschwinde ... es ist spät und ich will ins Bett."

Er schüttelt traurig den Kopf und lässt die Flasche wieder unter seiner Robe verschwinden.

„Denk darüber nach, Severus", sagt er sehr leise und bedrückt. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."

„Es wird kein anderes Mal geben, wenigstens nicht, wenn es nach mir geht", knurre ich. „Komm nicht wieder hier runter ... ich sorge schon dafür, dass du nicht zur Bestie wirst, aber mehr will ich nicht mit dir zu tun haben."

Er schüttelt den Kopf und macht sich auf den Weg nach oben. Ich schließe die Tür, doch bevor ich das noch zu Ende bringen kann, höre ich noch diese heisere, leise Stimme: „Schlaf schön, Severus."

Ich schlage die Tür heftig zu und lehne mich mit dem Rücken dagegen, als würde ich damit alles dort draußen aus meiner privaten Welt ausschließen können, doch es gelingt mir nicht ... vor meinem inneren Auge schimmert immer noch die Flasche Rotwein.

Ich mag zwar keinen Alkohol, aber die Geste war wirklich freundlich. Nein, es wird keinen Frieden zwischen uns geben ... ich kann nicht ... ich will nicht ... er ist ein gottverdammter Werwolf!!!

_Aber er ist auch immer ein anständiger Kerl gewesen ... der anständigste der Herumtreiber ... und er selbst hat dir nie was getan ... das waren immer die anderen drei._

Aber er hat mir auch nie geholfen ... hat die anderen nie aufgehalten ... noch nicht mal als er Vertrauensschüler war ... wo er es hätte tun müssen.

_Was denkst du denn? Dass er sich auf deine Seite stellt und gegen seine Freunde?_

Aber es wäre gerecht gewesen!

_Er war noch ein Junge und er wäre allein gewesen, wenn die Herumtreiber nicht zu ihm gehalten hätten._

Ich war auch nur ein Junge und ich war auch allein ... so verdammt allein.

Immer noch lehne ich an meiner Türe und kann mich nicht aufraffen, wo anders hin zu gehen. Die Gedanken sind so verdammt schwer und ich kann sie mit keinem teilen ... kann mich nur mit mir selbst streiten und so seufze ich schwer, stoße mich von dem dunklen Holz ab und schleiche geradezu in mein Schlafzimmer hinüber.

Ich bin müde, aber ich bin mit ebenso sicher, dass ich jetzt noch nicht werde schlafen können. Diese schweren Gedanken kreisen immer noch durch meinen Kopf und mein ansonsten ach so brillantes Gehirn nutzt mir gar nichts, wenn es um solche Dinge geht.

Gebt mir die Aufgabe einen schwierigen Trank zu brauen oder Nachforschungen anzustellen, Informationen zu sammeln und ich werde Erfolg haben ... aber stellt mich vor zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen oder gar Gefühle und ich versage jämmerlich.

Warum war ich eigentlich so unfreundlich zu Lupin? Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann weil ich ihn eigentlich für anständig halte und ihn sogar irgendwie – nun – _mag_...

Aber ich will keinen mehr an mich heranlassen ... es tut zu weh, einen Freund zu verlieren ... und ich weis nicht, ob ich Lupin wirklich vertrauen kann ... weis nicht, ob er wieder über mich lachen wird ... mich lächerlich machen wird ... mir was weis ich was antun wird ... ich weis es einfach nicht – und was auch immer ... er hatte immer einen recht trockenen und treffenden Humor und es tut verdammt weh, ausgelacht und verspottet zu werden.

Nie wieder leiden, weil ich jemand mag ... nie wieder leiden, weil ich es wagte zu lieben.

Liebe mag es für andere Menschen geben, nicht jedoch für Severus Snape ... nein, keine Zuneigung oder gar Liebe für den Trankmeister von Hogwarts.

Es tut weh ... schrecklich weh ... allein diese Gedanken auch nur zu denken, schmerzt so verdammt übel. Es ist viel besser, alle anzufauchen und zu verjagen, als wieder so zu leiden ... einfach meine kalte Maske aufsetzen und alle von mir weg zu scheuchen.

Ja, das wird so besser sein.

Ich seufze schwer und setze mich bequemer in meinen Ledersessel ... nein, mein Bett lockt mich heute mal wieder so überhaupt nicht, auch wenn ich bis zum Umfallen müde bin. Mit einer trägen Handbewegung rufe ich mir meine Decke vom Bett zu mir herüber und wickle mich hinein. Hier ist es immer ein wenig kalt, selbst wenn ein Feuer brennt.

Warum will ich keine Versöhnung? Warum will ich keinen Frieden mit Lupin machen? Denn er hat Recht ... es ist schon verdammt lange her ... und ich weis, dass er nicht die Schuld daran trug ... eigentlich an keiner von dieser Begebenheiten ... immer nur dabei, aber nie der Initiator. Ach verdammt!

Es war Black ... Blacks Schuld, diese Sache unter der Peitschenden Weide ... und auch ein paar von den anderen Dingen ... manches ging auch von James aus und gar nicht so wenig von Wurmschwanz. Aber nie war es Lupin. Trotzdem ich kann nicht ... ich will nicht ... wenn ehrlich bin, wage ich es nicht.

_Verdammt, Severus, du bist wirklich ein Feigling, wenn es um solche Dinge geht!_

Meine Gedanken rennen wie eine Ratte in einem Laufrad und langsam verwirren sie sich und ich schlafe ein.

Ein paar Tage später spricht mich Hagrid beim Abendessen an und hat eine äußerst schuldbewusste Miene aufgesetzt.

„Da Buckbeak..." setzt er an.

„Was ist mit deinem Greifen?" fordere ich ihn auf weiter zu sprechen.

„Dea hod am Malfoy weh to ... aba da Depp is selm z´schuid ... i hob eam g´sagt, dass ea eam ned b´leidig´n deaf ... und dea Trottl sogt zu eam, dassa a schiachs Viech ist ... und ... und da Beaky hod eam an Schnobi in seim Arm eini ghaut ... jetzad is ea im Kranknflügl ... da Malfoy moan i..."

„Das gibt Ärger mit Lucius, Hagrid", gebe ich leise zurück. „Der wird dich anzeigen."

„I woas ... hod ea scho ... aba da Dumbledore hod füa mi g´red ... und i ko weida an Lehra macha ... grossa Mo da Dumbledore ... aba da Beaky ... do werd´s a Vahandung gebm."

Der große Mann weint beinahe und ich weis wie sehr er an jedem einzelnen seiner Biester hängt.

„Tut mir leid, Hagrid", erwidere ich. „Ich habe nicht den geringsten Einfluss auf Lucius Malfoy und Draco wird tun, was Lucius ihm sagt."

„Do hob i gar ned dro denkt, i woit da nua de G´schichtn vazähln."

Er zieht ein gigantisches Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und schnaubt sich hinein – wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, ein Drache mit Schnupfen säße neben mir – der kann auch nicht lauter sein. Ich würde ihm wirklich gerne helfen, aber ich kenne Lucius nur zu gut ... der mit seinem Reinblütergefasel ... natürlich kann er es nicht leiden, wenn ein Halbriese seinen Sohn unterrichtet und so ein Zwischenfall kommt ihm gerade Recht, dass er sich mal wieder in Hogwarts einmischen kann.

Und Draco? Der schlachtet seine Verletzung in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen gehörig aus ... der kleine Bastard ... trotzdem sorge ich dafür, dass Potter und Weasley ihn in meinem Unterricht unterstützen ... ich werde mir immer sicherer, dass ich Lucius nochmal dringend brauchen werde ... Verdammt!

Es ist sonst wirklich nicht meine Art, Wehleidigkeit zu unterstützen und wenn es nicht ausgerechnet Draco wäre ... jeden anderen hätte ich sein Zeug selber schneiden lassen. Grundgütiger ... diese Slytherins! Was sind wir doch für opportunistische Bastarde!



Geierhut und Damenkleid

Es dauert nicht lange und ich muss mir selbst Recht geben – man kann Lupin nicht trauen!

Es wird unter den Schülern und auch unter den Lehrern getuschelt und weil ich wirklich sehr gute Ohren habe, bekomme ich mit, um was es geht. Lupin hat im Unterricht Boggarts durchgenommen.

Diese dunklen Wesen haben die freundliche Eigenschaft sich in das zu verwandeln, was ihr Gegenüber am meisten fürchtet (bei mir war es früher mein Vater, der alte Bastard, aber ich denke, heute wäre es wohl der Dunkle Lord, doch ich weis es nicht, denn ich bin ewig keinem mehr von diesen Wesen begegnet). Es war wohl so, dass Lupin sich für meine hämische Bemerkung über Longbottoms Fähigkeiten (ich hatte ihn gewarnt, dem Jungen auch nur das Geringste zuzutrauen – und das vor versammelter Mannschaft) gerächt hat.

Der Boggart, den Lupin im Lehrerzimmer aufgetrieben hatte, verwandelte sich in meine Person, als er Neville gegenüberstand – ich wusste, dass der Junge vor mir Angst hat – immerhin gehe ich genug auf ihn los, weil ich will, dass er sich zur Wehr setzt und nicht was auch immer hilflos gegenüber steht (man kann darüber streiten, ob das die richtige Methode ist, aber es ist nun mal die meine), aber dass ich seine größte Furcht bin, wusste ich nicht.

Lupin fiel nichts Besseres ein, als dem Jungen zu sagen, wie er seine größte Furcht lächerlich werden lassen kann (das ist nun mal der Weg, mit einem Boggart fertig zu werden). Er ließ den Jungen meiner Gestalt die Kleidung seiner Großmutter anziehen ... samt grünem Kleid, roter Handtasche, mottenzerfressenem Fuchspelz und Geierhut ... na klar ... er hat es geschafft, mich damit vor der ganzen Schule zum Gespött zu machen.

Bin ich sauer? Könnte man so sagen ... _sauer_ ... na ja ... wenn ich ehrlich bin, könnte ich Lupin dafür stehend freihändig erwürgen. Da arbeite ich jahrelang daran, dass meine Schüler mich respektieren und Lupin schafft es in einer einzigen Doppelstunde die ganze Anstrengung zu ruinieren ... Verdammt ... verdammt noch eins!

Und dann kommt auch schon wieder der Vollmond näher ... er braucht den Trank sieben Tage lang ... eine Woche vor seiner Verwandlung ... Ich muss ihm das Zeug schon bald bringen. Gewöhnlich genieße ich es wirklich, komplexe Tränke zu brauen, aber dieses Mal werde ich von Zutat zu Zutat, die ich in den Kessel werfe, immer wütender. Ich werde mir nichts von ihm gefallen lassen ... nicht mehr ... ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, der relativ hilflos einer Übermacht gegenüber steht ... gut, ich bin immer noch allein ... aber das ist Lupin jetzt auch.

Ich werde ihn weder verprügeln noch verhexen, noch werde ich etwas Falsches mit seinem Trank machen (ich habe echt keine Lust, dass der Werwolf hier rumstreunt und die Kinder frisst) ... aber ich werde ihm die Meinung sagen und das so deutlich, dass er nie wieder auf eine so dumme Idee kommt ... und da dachte ich, er wäre anständig.

Schon am selben Abend tauche ich mit der ersten Portion Wolfsbann in seinen Räumen auf.

„Lupin", schnarre ich. „Dein Trank."

„Danke, Severus", erwidert er und lächelt mich freundlich an.

Dieses Lächeln lässt mich nur noch wütender werden und ich koche ohnehin schon seit drei Tagen auf kleiner Flamme vor mich hin.

„Trink lieber das Zeug und grins nicht so blöd", zische ich ihn an. „War ja mal wieder ne echte Glanzleistung, mich vor der ganzen Schule zum Trottel zu machen ... gut gemacht, Lupin, wirklich echt Klasse ... ein Frauenkleid und einen alten Hut mit einem mottenzerfressenen Geier ... komisch Lupin, echt witzig ... aber der alte Snivellus war ja schon immer für einen Lacher gut, nicht wahr?

Sieben Jahre lang habt ihr euch über mich kaputt gelacht ... aber du brauchst nicht glauben, dass du jetzt so weiter machen kannst ... ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr, weist du ... und du hast deine Freunde nicht mehr hinter dir ... außer du hast vor, Black ins Schloss zu lassen, damit er dir hilft, mit mir fertig zu werden ... ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit ihm unter einer Decke steckst ... hast du ja schon immer, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht ...  
aber täusch dich nicht ... ich werde auch mit euch beiden fertig ... ich habe keine Angst, es mit einem stinkenden Werwolf aufzunehmen und mit einem halbverhungerten Ausbrecher, dem die Dementoren wohl so ziemlich die Seele aufgefressen haben dürften..."

Ich habe gesprochen, ohne Luft zu holen und ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Zuerst hat er nur fein gelächelt, aber bei meinen letzten Sätzen werden seine Augen furchtbar traurig und ich spüre, dass ich ihm damit verdammt weh damit getan habe, dass ich gesagt habe, die Dementoren hätten an Blacks Seele genagt – er war einst sein Freund, aber ist er das auch heute noch? Vorwerfen kann ich es ihm auf jeden Fall. Ich wirble herum und verlasse mit langen Schritten das Büro.

„Trink das Zeug, Lupin", werfe ich mit einem hämischen Unterton über meine Schulter zurück und sichere mir damit auch noch das letzte Wort. „Ich weis nämlich durchaus, wie man mit einem Werwolf fertig wird, weist du ... sei also besser vorsichtig."

Wieder in meinen eigenen Räumen zurück, mache ich mir Gedanken darüber, ob ich in meiner Wut nicht zu weit gegangen bin. Sein Blick war wirklich schrecklich verletzt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat er mich ganz schön tief getroffen.

‚_Lass dich nicht davon berühren_', denke ich. ‚_Mach dir keine Illusionen über andere Menschen – keiner mag dich und jeder findet es gut, über dich zu lachen, wenn dir was auch immer zustößt._'

Nein, ich darf das alles wirklich nicht an mich heranlassen, denn es tut mir zu weh und ich will mir nicht mehr wehtun lassen. Darum habe ich mich an Lupin gerächt, aber irgendwie ist mir das noch nicht genug – diese hellbraunen Augen, die sich vorwurfsvoll in die meinen bohrten, haben etwas in mir getroffen, von dem ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass noch irgendwer dran kommen könnte.

Ich will jegliches Mitgefühl, jegliche Zuneigung in mir ersticken, die dieser Blick vielleicht hätte hervorrufen können, jegliche positiven Gefühle. Also nehme ich mir vor, dass wenn ich Lupin vertrete noch deutlichere Worte finden werde, als die, die ich eigentlich geplant hatte ... nein, ich will alles in mir ersticken, was ich an freundlichen Gefühlen für diesen Mann hegen könnte ... auch wenn ich weis, dass es ihm in den letzen Jahren sicher nicht gut gegangen sein kann und er mir ehrlich gesagt Leid tut.

‚_Mitleid mit einem Werwolf, Severus?'_ meldet sich eine kleine hämische Stimme in mir. _‚Du bist wirklich nicht mehr zu retten – echt jämmerlich, das._'

‚Nein, nein sicher nicht' – versuche ich sie zum Schweigen zu bringen – aber ich weis, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht.

Etwas in mir, das ich schon lange Jahre tot und begraben glaubte, sehnt sich nach einem Freund ... und ich wäre schon damals gerne ein Freund der Herumtreiber gewesen ... aber das ist doch alles nur ein kindischer Traum ... es gibt keine Freunde mehr für mich ... schon gar nicht diesen Werwolf, der mich mal wieder zum Trottel gemacht hat ... Ach Shit!

Es zerreißt mich schon wieder mal.

Vielleicht war es auch nur Lupins Rache dafür, dass ich keinen Frieden mit ihm schließen wollte und nur harsche Worte für ihn übrig hatte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders ... zu viele Dinge, zu viele Jahre stehen zwischen uns. Er hat die Hand zur Versöhnung ausgesteckt und ich habe ihn mit verdammt gemeinen Worten abgewiesen ... ich konnte nicht anders.

Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht anders sein ... warum kann ich nicht vergessen und warum zum Henker – wenn ich das schon nicht kann - kann ich dann nicht wenigstens verzeihen ... Dinge verzeihen, die wirklich schon  
ewig her sind und für die er nicht wirklich was kann?

Ich weis nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn Lupin heute wieder mit einer Flasche Wein vor meiner Türe stehen würde. Etwas in mir würde ihn gerne hereinlassen, ein Glas mit ihm trinken und ein wenig plaudern. Aber der Mensch, der ich jetzt schon seit so vielen Jahren bin – dieser kalte, bittere, zynische Bastard – ist zu sowas einfach nicht fähig. Nur keinen an sich heranlassen ... sich von nichts berühren lassen ... keine Gefühle ... kalt ... leer... und - _einsam_ ... verdammt!

Wieder sitze ich in meinem Schlafzimmersessel und starre in die Flammenzungen meines Kamins. Bilder ... Gesichter ... Erinnerungen... Träume...? Hoffungen...? Nein, sowas habe ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nur Vergangenheit ... nicht Zukunft ... bestenfalls bin ich _Jetzt _... Lebe nur von einem Tag zum anderen, habe keine Pläne außer dem, einfach weiter zu machen, den Jungen zu schützen und Dumbledore nicht zu enttäuschen.

Wenn das so ist ... so leer ... warum mache ich denn dann nicht einfach Schluss? Es ist so leicht ein Gift zu brauen (muss ich noch nicht mal – es stehen genügend giftige Substanzen oder auch fertige Gifte in meinen Regalen) ... so verdammt leicht. Aber wenn ich das tue, kann ich nichts mehr ändern ... und ich kann es sicher nicht mehr gut machen... und das habe ich mir geschworen ... _Es wieder gut zu machen_.

Plötzlich packt mich eine brennende Wut, die nichts mit Lupin zu tun hat, sondern nur mit mir ganz allein. Ich greife nach meiner Teeasse, die neben mir am Tisch steht und werfe sie mit aller Gewalt gegen die nächste Mauer. Sie geht mir einem sehr zufrieden stellenden Klirren zu Bruch. Schade, dass nicht mehr davon rum stehen ... das hat jetzt ziemlich gut getan ... dann vielleicht ein Tintenfass ... Klirr ... rote Tinte rinnt eine kahle Wand hinunter - so rot wie Blut. Und plötzlich gibt es für mich kein Halten mehr und ein roter Schleier legt sich über meine Augen. Ich werfe alles, was mir unter die Finger kommt gegen die Wände, die mich umgeben ... mich schützen ... mich einsperren ... mich in mir selbst einsperren.

Ich bin wie in einem Rausch ... ich wüte und tobe ... brülle nicht vorhandene Personen an ... Verfluche Lupin, verfluche Potter (den alten, wie den jungen), verfluche Black ... verfluche alles und jeden, was mir auch nur im Geringsten in die Quere gekommen ist.

Als sich der rote Schleier vor meinen Augen wieder senkt, kann ich nur noch gewaltige Scham und eine ganze Menge Selbsthass empfinden ... ich habe mein ganzes Schlafzimmer verwüstet. Tinte trieft von den Wänden, meine Matratze liegt am Boden, bedeckt von verschlungenen und teilweise zerfetzten Decken und Laken. Die schwarzen Samtvorhänge vor meinem Bett habe ich herunter gerissen und ebenfalls zerfetzt. Meine Bücher liegen drunter und drüber am Boden und bunte Tinte ist in die alten Seiten gesickert.

Ich schäme mich für mich selbst und über diesen so sinnlosen Ausbruch, auch wenn ich jetzt wieder ruhiger bin, hat es nicht wirklich was an meinen wirren Gedanken geändert und ich bin einer Lösung um keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Den ganzen Rest der Nacht verbringe ich damit, mein Zimmer wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und mich für meinen so sinnlosen Ausraster zu verfluchen. Erst im Morgengrauen werfe ich mich todmüde und ohne mich auszuziehen auf mein Bett und kann tatsächlich noch eine gute Stunde schlafen, bevor es Zeit für mich ist, wieder meiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Auf ein Frühstück in der Großen Halle kann ich heute dankend verzichten und so lasse ich mir von den Hauselfen nur ein Kanne extrastarken Kaffee bringen.



Vertretung

Kurz darauf ist wirklich Vollmond.

Ich habe Lupin die folgenden Rationen seines Tranks kommentarlos gebracht und er hat sich jedes Mal freundlich bei mir bedankt ... und ich strafte ihn mit eisigem Schweigen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was mir aus dem Mund purzelt, wenn ich versuche, was zu sagen. Einerseits habe ich es ihm noch lange nicht genug heimgezahlt ... andererseits ... noch so einen Wutanfall, wie nach dem letzten Mal, brauche ich sicher nicht ... es kleben immer noch Tintenreste an meiner Schlafzimmerwand ... also halte ich besser die Klappe ... was meine Laune auch nicht eben verbessert.

Als ich ihm den letzten Trank vor seiner Verwandlung bringe, hält Lupin mich allerdings auf.

„Du übernimmst doch morgen meinen Unterricht?" fragt er rhetorisch nach – Dumme Frage er muss es wissen, das ich das tun werde ... nun nicht alle Klassen, denn ich habe auch noch meine eigenen Stunden, aber zwei davon schon. Ich brumme nur unwillig.

„Das sollte doch wohl klar sein", zische ich in einem Tonfall, der ihn daran hindern soll, auch nur noch ein einziges weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„Die vierte und die siebte oder?" fragt er dennoch weiter und scheint doch tatsächlich ein Gespräch in Gang bringen zu wollen – nun, ich will das sicher nicht.

„Ja", knurre ich.

Er kramt auf meinem Schreibtisch herum und reicht mir ein paar Pergamente herüber.

„Was ist das?" will ich wissen.

„Das, was ich für diese Stunden geplant hatte – ich nehme an, du wirst Verteidigung unterrichten und nicht nur die Klassen beaufsichtigen."

„Was sollte ich denn sonst unterrichten", brumme ich. „Wahrsagen vielleicht?!"

Er wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu und seine Augen funkeln verschmitzt.

„Nee ... Trelawney siehst du nun wirklich nicht im Geringsten ähnlich", gibt er zurück und grinst mich schief und ziemlich spöttisch an.

„Übertreib's nicht Lupin, ich hab nur sehr wenig Geduld mit irgendwelchen dummen Witzen."

„Wann hat man dir deinen Humor amputiert?" spottet er weiter und sein Grinsen wird schiefer.

Ich habe die Papiere entgegen genommen, jetzt balle ich meine Faust darum und das Pergament reißt ein. Er hat es schon wieder geschafft ... er hat mich auf die Palme gebracht ... ich wirble herum – meine Robe bauscht sich hinter mir - dann verlasse ich mit langen Schritten das Büro und die Tür schlägt mit einem lauten - und sehr befriedigenden - Knall hinter mir ins Schloss ... ein leises gutmütiges Lachen folgt mir und macht alles noch schlimmer.

‚_Na warte, Lupin_', denke ich mir. ‚_Ich werde nicht deinen Mist unterrichten – ich werde verdammt gründlich über Werwölfe referieren!_'

Warum muss er mich auch schon wieder verspotten? Er hatte schon immer einen so verdammt trockenen Humor und konnte nie seine Klappe halten ... Ach Shit ... Verdammt!

Wie ich es mir vorgenommen habe, spreche ich bei meiner Vertretung mit eindringlichen Worten über Werwölfe. Woran man sie erkennt, woher sie kommen, wie man zu einem Werwolf wird und nicht zuletzt, wie man diese Bestien tötet. Früher oder später wird es sicher irgendwem auffallen, dass Lupin immer am Tag nach Vollmond krank ist ... wie es auch mir als Junge aufgefallen ist ... Irgendwer wird die Gefahr erkennen und an seine Eltern schreiben und die werden dafür sorgen, dass Lupin wieder gehen muss ... Und dann ist diese Gefahr vorbei ... keiner kann Black mehr helfen, den Jungen zu töten ... und ich kann wieder meinen Frieden finden, weil ich nicht dauernd an die Vergangenheit erinnert werde.

Es ist mir eigentlich egal, ob Lupin Arbeit hat oder was er tut ... wenn er es nur nicht hier in Hogwarts tut ... hier, in dem einzigen Zuhause, das ich kenne. Er raubt mir den geringen Frieden, den ich trotz des Potter Bengels in den letzten beiden Jahren finden konnte ... nimmt mir den Schlaf und bringt mir Träume ... Träume, die mir die Vergangenheit zeigen ... all die kleinen Spitzen ... all die Beleidigungen ... all die Demütigungen ... Verdammt! – Und auch der blutrünstige Werwolf geistert mal wieder fröhlich durch diese Träume.

Was habe ich getan, dass ich nicht einfach meine Ruhe haben kann? Nun gut (oder viel mehr schlecht), ich war ein Todesser ... durch meine Gifte und Tränke wurden so einige Menschen krank oder kamen sogar ums Leben und dafür habe ich noch lange nicht genug gebüßt ... habe es noch längst nicht wieder gut gemacht – aber sowas?

All das macht mich immer wütender und gereizter ... was sich in meinem Unterricht niederschlägt. Ich erkläre kaum noch ... fordere nur korrekte Arbeit ... und bekomme Wutanfälle, wenn jemand eine Explosion verursacht oder gar einen Kessel schmilzt. Braucht mich nicht zu wundern ... das sind Kinder und keine Trankmeister und selbst bei denen geht auch Mal das eine oder andere schief. Doch ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, mehr zu erklären – ich will nicht reden, alles was ich sage ist hämisch und gemein ... ich kann einfach nicht anders ... alles in mir kocht und brodelt wie ein Kessel kurz vor dem Überlaufen.

Lupin wollte mit mir Frieden machen, aber ich nicht mit ihm ... und das liegt mir jetzt quer im Magen. Verdammt, ich bin einfach zu stolz, den ersten Schritt zu machen ... ich wüsste nicht wie ... und ich habe Angst, mich bei einem entsprechenden Versuch bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren ... die ganze Schule lacht ohnehin immer noch über diesen verfluchten Boggart.

Der Werwolf bemüht sich immer noch freundlich zu mir zu sein – wenigstens, wenn andere es hören können, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ernst ist oder ob er das nur tut, damit ich ihm weiter seinen Trank braue. Nun, da braucht er sich keine Sorgen zu machen, das tue ich ohnehin – zu unserer aller Sicherheit ... und außerdem habe ich es Dumbledore versprochen. Ich würde den Alten nie enttäuschen – eher würde ich bei dem Versuch sein Vertrauen zu rechtfertigen draufgehen.



Einbruch an Halloween

Die Zeit vergeht und meine Laune wird immer mieser und mieser – ich kann mich selbst noch weniger ausstehen, als ich es für gewöhnlich tue. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich Lupin einfach ignoriere – was gar nicht so einfach ist, da ich ja am Lehrertisch neben ihm sitze und Dumbledore von mir verlangt, dass ich wenigstens einmal am Tag in der Großen Halle zum Essen erscheine (ich schätze er hat meine Appetitlosigkeit bemerkt und will auf seine Art verhindern, dass ich verhungere) oder ob ich mit Lupin Frieden schließen soll – was mir vollkommen gegen den Strich geht – ich kann ihm das einfach nicht verzeihen (weder seinen trockenen Humor von heute, noch sein Lachen von damals) – es wäre vernünftig und das weis ich auch ... aber wenn es um solche Dinge geht, kann ich einfach nicht vernünftig sein.

Halloween kommt und damit das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende für die Kids. Minerva erzählt mir so nebenbei, dass Potter wirklich keine Genehmigung hat und wir atmen beide erleichtert auf – auch wenn es bei Minerva ziemlich heimlich geschieht und bei mir mit einem etwas hämischen Unterton.

Wie auch immer, wenigstens wird Black keine Möglichkeit bekommen, Potter im Dorf zu erwischen – und es gab einen Zeitungsbericht, Black sei hier in der Nähe gesichtet worden (gleichzeitig soll er in Wales, London und York gewesen sein – aber was soll´s – die Möglichkeit, dass er wirklich in der Nähe ist, besteht).

Die Kids gehen ins Dorf hinunter und ich erhasche einen Blick auf Potter, der sich ziemlich bedripst wieder auf den Weg nach oben in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum macht – gut, dann wird er in Sicherheit sein. Ich folge ihm unauffällig, da ich den bösen Verdacht habe, er konnte auf Abwege geraten und daher bekomme ich mit, dass Lupin ihn in sein Büro holt.

Was die wohl miteinander zu bequatschen haben?

Ich werde neugierig. Immerhin war Lupin ein Freund von Harrys Vater ... ich würde so einiges dafür geben, bei dieser Unterhaltung Mäuschen spielen zu können. Moment mal ... kann ich ja ... wenn ich mich ein bisschen beeile ... in ein paar Tagen ist schon wieder Voll-mond und er muss seinen Wolfsbann haben ... dann heute eben etwas früher ... das Zeug steht in meinen Räumen bereit. Also nichts wie runter in mein Büro und den Tank geholt.

Ich eile wieder die Treppen hinauf und innerlich gratuliere ich mir zu meiner guten Idee. Ich klopfe an (gewöhnlich fege ich einfach hinein, aber ich weis ja, dass der Junge da drinnen ist und da sollte ich besser die üblichen Höflichkeitsregeln wahren) und der Werwolf bittet mich in sein Büro.

Tatsächlich sitzt Harry auf einem Stuhl und scheint eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Lupin geführt zu haben, denn seine Augen haben einen eigenartig fragenden und nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Sieh einer an, der Bengel versucht zu denken – hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er das kann.

_Mein Gott, Severus, was sind wir heute mal wieder zynisch!_

Ich gebe Lupin den Kelch mit dem Trank und weise ihn mit unhöflicher Stimme darauf hin, dass er ihn am besten so schnell wie möglich trinken sollte (das Zeug wirkt wirklich besser, wenn er ihn heiß zu sich nimmt – weniger Nebenwirkungen und er schmeckt nicht ganz so grässlich – was mir eigentlich egal ist – er muss den Trank schließlich ohnehin trinken, wie widerlich auch immer er schmeckt).

Er stimmt zu und meint noch, er habe Harry seinen Grindelow gezeigt – interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, aber ich gebe mir Mühe und bleibe so ziemlich höflich ... aber ich traue ihm einfach nicht ... und schon gar nicht, wenn der Junge in der Nähe ist.

Ich werfe den beiden zweifelnde Blicke zu und mache mich lieber rückwärts wieder davon. Nun, herausgefunden über was die beiden gesprochen haben, habe ich nicht, aber dass sie gesprochen haben, ist mir eindeutig klar ... diese etwas unüberlegte Aktion hat ein ungutes Gefühl in mir hinterlassen. Fast so, als wären die Herumtreiber wieder an der Schule ... Harry sieht seinem Vater einfach zu ähnlich und ihn dann in ein Gespräch mit Lupin vertieft zu sehen ... ach verdammt ... diese grünen Augen!

Ich habe mich wieder in mein Büro verzogen und grüble vor mich hin. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Dumbledore reden, aber was sollte ich ihm denn sagen?

‚Ich hab da ein ungutes Gefühl, Sir'?

Lupin hat mich damit zwar verspottet, aber er hat Recht, das würde dann doch verdammt nach Trelawney klingen. Es ist ja noch nichts geschehen und ich habe keine Beweise für was auch immer. Doch das ändert sich am Abend nach dem Halloween Festmahl.

Es ist wie jedes Jahr und ich mag solche Massenveranstaltungen immer noch nicht. Also werfe ich schlecht gelaunte Blicke um mich und versuche jede Fröhlichkeit mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck im Keim zu ersticken ... sonst wirkt das meistens, aber bei solchen Festen nie und ich weis eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich es trotzdem immer wieder versuche.

Ein träger Gedanke, dass ich mal wieder zum Fest in Hogsmeade gehen könnte, windet sich durch mein Gehirn ... mal sehen ... aber irgendwie fehlt mir auch der Antrieb dazu und außerdem ist in den letzten beiden Jahren immer an Halloween etwas Ungutes geschehen. Zuerst dieser Bergtroll, der durchs Schloss streunte und dann letztes Jahr Filchs versteinerte Katze ... beinahe warte ich schon darauf, was denn dieses Mal los sein wird - und ich habe Recht.

Kaum hat Dumbledore das Fest beendet und die Kinder sind dabei, sich in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzuziehen, entsteht Unruhe vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame, die den Schlaf der Gryffindors bewacht. Ich eile den Rufen folgend nach oben. Eine dicke Traube aus Lehrern und Schülern ballt sich vor dem zerfetzten Bild und die Bewohnerin ist verschwunden. Dumbledore ist eben dabei zu versuchen Informationen aus Peeves raus zu bringen – na dann viel Spaß – der Poltergeist ist gewöhnlich nicht besonders kooperativ – außer er bekommt damit seinen hämischen Lacher.

„Hat ein übles Temperament – dieser Sirius Black", keckert er nach einigem Drängen von Dumbledores Seite heraus.

Dann geht alles sehr schnell. Der Alte lässt die Hauslehrer ihre Schüler aus den Schlafsälen in die Große Halle führen und sorgt dafür, dass sie dort schlafen können. Sofort danach lässt er uns unsere Bereiche nach Black durchsuchen.

Verdammt, Mann, ob ich nun einst in dich verknallt war oder nicht, wenn ich dich erwische, dann wirst du dir wünschen, die Dementoren hätten in Askaban wirklich deine Seele gefressen, denn das wäre noch freundlich gegen das, was ich dann mit dir anstelle. Wie kannst du ... wie kannst du es wagen ... hier einzudringen ... in mein Zuhause ... in meine Sicherheit ... meine Ruhe? Wie kannst du es wagen, hinter dem Sohn deines besten Freundes her zu sein ... und mir damit mein Leben schwer zu machen, weil ich doch geschworen habe, den Bengel zu schützen?

Und wie – zum Henker – bist du hier überhaupt rein gekommen? Hat der Werwolf dir geholfen? ... Hatte ich recht ... steht er immer noch hinter dir, obwohl du Schuld am Tod der Potters bist ... steckte er schon damals mit dir unter einer Decke? Dumbledore sagt nein ... aber auch der Alte kann sich mal irren ... er ist dann doch immer so verdammt vertrauensselig ... immerhin vertraut er auch mir ... und das tut sonst keiner.

Und wieder stellt sich mir diese verdammte Frage:

_Was - zum Henker - ist die Wahrheit_?

Trotzdem, wenn ich Black erwische, werde ich erst handeln und es dann anderen überlassen, die Fragen zu stellen, wenn noch etwas übrig sein sollte, dem man Fragen stellen kann...

Meine ganze Wut verpufft wirkungslos, denn ich finde nicht die geringste Spur von Black und so kehre ich in die Große Halle zurück, wo Dumbledore auf unsere Berichte wartet. Ich teile ihm meine erfolgslose Suche mit und er meint, er hätte es auch nicht anders erwartet – so dumm sei Black nicht. Wieder bringe ich meine Einwände gegen Lupin ins Spiel (ohne Namen zu nennen, denn immerhin kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass die Kids wirklich schlafen), aber er wiegelt ab.

Er würde ihm vollkommen vertrauen, erwidert er nur. Verdammt, Albus, warum glaubst du immer nur so sehr an das Gute in jedem Menschen und gibst jedem eine zweite Chance? – Sogar jemand so Zweifelhaften wie mir, was das betrifft?

Nun, er wird sich kaum vom meinem Misstrauen überzeugen lassen und so brumme ich nur unwillig vor mich hin und nehme mir vor, das Schloss auf eigene Faust genaustens zu durchsuchen. Immerhin gibt es ein paar Geheimgänge, die nach draußen führen ... wie der in meinem Schlafzimmer ... den sollte ich wohl als erstes kontrollieren.

Gedacht, getan. Doch ich finde nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür, dass irgendwer hier gewesen wäre, der hier nichts zu suchen hat. Nun, dann eben weiter durchs Schloss und jeden Geheimgang durchsucht, der mir bekannt ist – und seit dem letzten Jahr, kenne ich wirklich eine ganze Menge – immerhin war ich da ja auf der Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens. Das Einzige, was bei meiner Suche rauskommt ist eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, Müdigkeit und eine ganze Menge hilflose Wut im Bauch – ich hasse dieses elendigliche Gefühl!

Immerhin ist nun selbst dem Dümmsten klar, dass Black wirklich in der Nähe ist und es werden höchste Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen.

_Verdammt, das war schon letztes Jahr zu wenig!_

Dazu kommt auch noch, dass Dumbledore am nächsten Tag grimmig darüber schimpft, dass es ihm kaum möglich war, die Dementoren vor den Toren der Schule zu halten – sie hatten sich der Suche anschließen wollen. Nett, echt nett ... das wäre vielleicht was gewesen, wenn die bei den Schülern auch noch hysterische Anfälle verursacht hätten – wir hatten mit der Suche genug zu tun, als dass wir uns auch noch damit hätten abgeben können, heulende und vor Angst zitternde Kinder zu beruhigen – ganz abgesehen davon, dass mir sowas nun wirklich nicht liegt.



Doch noch diese Bestien

Dieses Mal ist selbst Minerva der Meinung, der Junge solle besser kein Quidditch spielen, auch wenn sie sich furchtbar darüber aufregt, ihren Sucher zu verlieren und sich eingehend beim Frühstück darüber auslässt. Nun, meine Meinung ist hinreichend bekannt und ich halte es für besser, dieses Mal nichts dazu zu sagen, denn sonst heißt es nur wieder, ich würde dem Potter Bengel sein Vergnügen nicht vergönnen. Tue ich eigentlich ja auch nicht, wenigstens nicht so wirklich, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass er ein großartiger Sucher ist – allerdings würde ich das nie laut sagen ... die Gründe sind wohl hinlänglich bekannt, oder?

Später erfahre ich, dass Minerva ein eindringliches Gespräch mit Harry hatte und ihm dabei mitgeteilt hat, dass Black hinter ihm her ist.

„Stell dir vor, Severus", erzählt sie mir im Lehrerzimmer, als ich mich mal wieder dort aufhalte (mein Büro ist entsetzlich verqualmt, weil mir ein Trank daneben gegangen ist – braucht mich eigentlich nicht zu wundern, so gereizt, wie ich in letzter Zeit bin – das kann ja nur zur Unaufmerksamkeit führen – der Wolfsbann ist mir ein bisschen angebrannt und das stinkt mehr als nur scheußlich). „Der Junge wusste bereits, dass Black ihn töten will – Arthur Weasley hat es ihm gesagt."

Ich brumme nur unbestimmt, als wolle ich damit sagen, dass mich nur wenig interessiert, was mit dem Bengel nun schon wieder ist – nur Albus weis von meinem Schwur und ich werde mir vor Minerva sicher keine solche Blöße geben.

„Und?" frage ich nach. „Arthur wird schon wissen, was er tut – auch wenn er ein wenig Muggel verrückt ist, so ist er doch alles andere als dumm."

„Severus, der Junge hat nicht die geringste Angst vor diesen Tatsachen. Ist das nun Mut oder sträflicher Leichtsinn?" meint sie und geht nicht auf meinen Kommentar zu Arthur ein.

Ich zucke die Schultern.

„Beides, denke ich", erwidere ich unbestimmt. „Was ist nun mit dem Quidditch?"

„Dachte ich mir´s doch, dass dich das besonders interessiert", schnaubt sie mich an.

Ich winke genervt ab – warum müssen mir nur alle immer die schlimmsten Absichten unterstellen?

„Er wird spielen, Severus", entgegnet sie bestimmt.

„Nun, dann weis ich wenigstens auf was ich mich einstellen muss", knurre ich und zeige nicht im Geringsten, dass mich ihre Anschuldigung getroffen hat.

Mit Minerva konnte ich mich schon immer erstklassig ein wenig streiten, ohne dass einer von uns ernsthaft beleidigt gewesen wäre, aber für einen Augenblick bin ich grenzenlos froh, dass Lupin jetzt nicht hier ist – das hätte mir wirklich nicht in den Kram gepasst.

„Wir werden es deinen Schlangen zeigen", murmelt sie. „Dieses Mal wird der Pokal in meinem Büro stehen."

„Wir werden sehen Minerva, wir werden sehen", entgegne ich ruhig.

Die letzten sieben Jahre stand das Ding nämlich in meinem Büro und ich hatte immer wieder das Vergnügen, sie damit aufzuziehen. Sie schnaubt mich nochmal an und erhebt sich majestätisch – kann sie verdammt gut, die alte Gryffindor Löwin.

„Ja, Severus, das werden wir ... aber abgerechnet wird am Schluss."

Damit fegt sie aus dem Raum und ich kann mir ein etwas heimtückisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen ... ja, ich liebe es, die gute Minerva ein wenig aufzuziehen.

Ein paar Tage bevor das erste Spiel der Saison wirklich stattfindet, tauchen meine Slytherins bei mir im Büro auf und Flint teilt mir mit einem gespielt traurigen Gesichtsausdruck mit, dass sie nicht spielen könnten, da ihr Sucher immer noch verletzt sei ... ach ja, dieser Angriff von Hagrids Hippogreif.

Ich halte das für einen echten Vorwand, um nicht spielen zu müssen – Poppy ist einfach eine zu gute Medihexe, als dass Dracos Arm nicht schon längst wieder verheilt wäre – andererseits kann ich es den Kids nicht verdenken, dass sie zur Zeit nicht spielen wollen – es regnet nämlich Knarls und Kniesel und man kann regelrecht darauf warten, wann ein Gewitter losbricht und so schnell wird sich das Wetter auch nicht bessern. Also stimme ich ihnen zu – ich will uns wirklich nicht die Chancen auf den Pokal ruinieren – und teile Minerva mit, dass wir nicht spielen werden. Sie seufzt schwer, aber Sprout ist nur zu gerne bereit ihre Huffelpuffs in die Arena zu schicken – na bitte, kein größeres Problem. Allerdings ist die Gryffindor Mannschaft alles andere als zufrieden ... das tut mir aber Leid.

Doch bevor es wirklich soweit ist, ist wieder Mal Vollmond und ich kann endlich den Gryffindors im dritten Jahr klar machen, was für ein Monster ihr hochgeschätzter Lupin doch ist – natürlich wieder ohne zu sagen, was ich wirklich weis – Andeutungen müssen genügen, denn ich hab es Dumbledore versprochen.

Dass Harry mit Verspätung auftaucht, kommt mir gerade Recht, um ihn mal wieder anzuzischen und Gryffindor ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Sie sind völlig außer sich und fragen mir über Lupin Löcher in den Bauch – sie scheinen sich wirklich um ihn Sorgen zu machen – mir doch egal ... ich mache mir sicher keine. Ich schnappe noch schärfer als gewöhnlich und betone die Gefahr durch Werwölfe. Die ganze Klasse ist ziemlich gereizt und schwerer zu handhaben, als in meinem eigenen Unterricht. Ich versuche Lupin schlecht zu machen und ziehe über seine Unterrichtsmethoden her, behaupte, sie seien mit dem Stoff sträflich weit hinten – was in gewisser Weise auch stimmt, aber dafür kann Lupin nur wenig – das haben in den letzten beiden Jahren Quirrell und Lockhart verbockt und ich sollte mich eher wundern, wieviel er bereits wieder aufgeholt hat – aber das würde ich natürlich nie zugeben ... zugeben, dass der Werwolf ein erstaunlich guter Lehrer ist – wäre ja noch schöner!

Es gelingt mir sogar, dem Weasley Jungen Nachsitzen aufzubrummen ... er war aber wirklich zu unverschämt ... auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es nicht eben nett von mir war, der Granger Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie als einzige Bescheid wusste – aber ich kann ihre vorlaute Streberei einfach nicht ausstehen. Die Kids stehen kurz vor dem offenen Aufruhr und mir bleibt nur, ihnen eine Unmenge an Hausaufgaben aufzubrummen – wobei ich zum ersten Mal auf die Neugierde und Lernwut der Granger setze – wenn die nicht herausfindet, dass Lupin ein Werwolf ist, dann findet es keiner raus.

_Grundgütiger, bist du heute mal wieder mies und zynisch drauf, Severus!_

Aber manchmal kriege ich einfach zu viel und dann habe ich nur dieses eine Ventil, wenn ich nicht wieder mal meine Räume verwüsten will ... und das reicht mir noch vom letzten Mal.

Dann ist wirklich der Tag des Spieles da und das Wetter ist noch übler geworden. Ich bin wirklich nicht böse, nicht beim Spiel anwesend sein zu müssen – ich hasse es wirklich nass zu werden...

Dachte ich – denn Dumbledore besteht auf meine Anwesenheit – zur Sicherheit, wie er meint. Also begebe ich mich seufzend auf meinen Tribünenplatz und verberge mich unter meiner Kapuze. Viel ist ohnehin nicht zu sehen, denn ein dichter Regenvorhang lässt alle Einzelheiten verschwimmen. Nun, das ist sicher kein Grund ein solches Spiel abzusagen und so steigen die Mannschaften schon bald in die Höhe.

Es sind wirklich nur undeutliche Wischer zu sehen, als die Spieler im Stadion hin und her flitzen. Wirklich eine tolle Idee in diesem Regen ein Quidditch Spiel anzusetzen und jetzt fängt auch noch ein Gewitter an – na wie wunderbar – und ich werde immer nasser und nasser und friere scheußlich. Dass meine Laune auch immer mieser wird, brauche ich wohl nicht erst zu betonen.

Warum ist es denn hier nur so kalt? – Gut, das Wetter ist wirklich scheußlich, aber so eisig war es doch noch nicht, als ich mich hier hingesetzt habe, oder?

Dann plötzlich geht alles sehr schnell. Potter stürzt unvermittelt aus dreißig Meter Höhe neben seinem Besen vom Himmel, Dumbledore spricht neben mir einen Zauber aus, der den Sturz des Jungen bremst – aber das alles bekomme ich nur so nebenbei mit, denn plötzlich muss ich am eigenen Leib erfahren, was Potters Sturz verursacht hat. Es wird eiskalt um mich herum, in mir, in meinem Kopf, in meiner Seele ... irgendwie bin ich nicht mehr ganz bei mir...

...‚_du gehörst mir, und ich werde dir etwas geben, damit du das auch nicht vergisst_', ertönt die Stimme meines Vaters, des alten Bastards, in meinem Kopf...

...der Schmerz unzähliger Vergewaltigungen, die Demütigung, die Schmach ... durchtoben mich erneut, als würde es eben gerade geschehen...

...jede kleine und größere Gemeinheit, die mir je angetan wurde, steht vor meinem geistigen Auge, als würde es erneut geschehen...

...Hieratus beiläufiger Tod – als würde man eine Fliege erschlagen ... mein Dunkles Mal wird auf meinem Unterarm – in meine Seele – eingebrannt ... ich muss meinen verwesten Vater – den alten Bastard - im Hintergarten begraben...

Ich weis nicht, wie lange es dauert ... Sekunden ... Stunden ... Ewigkeiten...? Plötzlich spüre ich die Ausstrahlung eines unglaublich mächtigen Patronus, der an mir vorbei fegt und diese grässlichen Visionen zum Verschwinden bringt. Erst jetzt wird mir wirklich klar, warum Potter im Zug das Bewusstsein verloren hat und jetzt vom Besen gefallen ist ... das ist schrecklicher als alles, was ich mir bis dahin vorstellen konnte ... ich habe wirklich schon üble Dinge gesehen und auch überstanden, aber sie so geballt mitzubekommen ... Au Shit!

Wie auch immer – das Spiel ist vorbei und Huffelpuff hat gewonnen. Potter wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht – schon wieder Mal – ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange es dieses Jahr wohl dauern wird – und der Rest der Mannschaft ist ihm gefolgt.

Dumbledores Zorn hat die Dementoren vertrieben, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, zittere ich immer noch, ohne auch nur das Geringste dagegen tun zu können. Ohne dass mich jemand beachtet, verziehe ich mich in meine Verliese und mir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als ein heißes Bad zu nehmen – mir ist kalt bis auf die Knochen und das liegt nicht nur an meinen völlig durchnässten Roben.

Ich werfe meine Klamotten ab und sehe zu, dass mir wieder warm wird. Gewöhnlich bade ich nur selten, weil es mir einfach immer zu viel Aufwand ist, aber heute ist es wirklich angebracht. Sicherheitshalber kippe ich noch ein paar äußerliche Heiltränke hinein – ich will nicht schon wieder eine Erkältung bekommen. Meine Haut kräuselt sich in der Kälte der Verliese und auch mein Bad ist nicht eben warm. Seufzend lasse ich mich ins heiße Wasser sinken und wenigstens äußerlich wird es mir wieder wärmer – doch die klamme Kälte in meinem Inneren bleibt bestehen.

Verdammt ... ich hätte nicht die geringste Chance gegen die Dementoren gehabt, wenn sie es auf mich abgesehen gehabt hätten und sich nicht nur an den allgemeinen Emotionen gemästet hätten. Ein Patronus ... ich lache bitter auf ... ja, klar ... einfach so ‚_Expecto Patronum_' und weg sind sie ... Wo sollte ich dafür nur die guten Erinnerungen hernehmen? – Ich habe einfach keine – jedenfalls keine, die dafür mächtig genug wären.

Es wird besser sein, wenn ich diesen Biestern nie wieder zu nahe komme ... und da habe ich einst befürchtet, nach Askaban geschickt zu werden und dort zu verschimmeln ... ich wäre schon nach ein paar Stunden verreckt und nicht langsam dort vermodert ... sie hätten wirklich keine große Mühe mit mir gehabt.

Und Black war zwölf Jahre dort ... und hatte dann immer noch die Kraft, auszubrechen. Ist er soviel stärker als ich? Ich bezweifle es ... er war ein genialer Magier, aber er hatte auch immer Rückendeckung ... wahrscheinlich hat er jede Menge schöne Erinnerungen daran, wie er mich fertig gemacht hat ... na toll, jetzt zieht er auch noch Nutzen daraus, dass wir ständig im Clinch miteinander lagen und er mich regelmäßig fertig gemacht hat.

Hätte meine Laune in den letzten paar Monaten nicht schon ihren Tiefstpunkt erreicht gehabt, so würde sie jetzt ganz sicher dorthin sinken. Das ist alles so ungerecht ... und ich friere noch immer, obwohl das nahezu kochende Wasser meine blasse Haut gerötet hat. Wie kann man innerlich warm werden? Soll ich ein Glas Whiskey trinken? - das macht manchmal warm ... aber ich hasse das Zeug – ich mag überhaupt keinen Alkohol außer Butterbier ... dann vielleicht das ... warmes Butterbier hebt auch manchmal die Stimmung und wärmt innerlich.

Egal – ich lasse mich noch tiefer in meine Wanne sinken, so dass nur noch mein Gesicht an der Luft ist. Mein Haar treibt auf dem öligen Wasser und die Wärme dringt etwas tiefer in mich ein. Ich seufze erneut. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt jemand, mit dem ich ein wenig reden könnte – dieser verdammte Angriff belastet etwas in meinem Inneren doch sehr, aber ich bin es gewohnt, mit meinen Problemen immer alleine fertig zu werden.

Und mit wem sollte ich denn auch schon reden?

Mit Dumbledore? - Der hat genügend eigene Probleme – besonders, weil auch der Junge mal wieder verletzt wurde – und an dem liegt ihm unendlich viel – wofür er auch seine Gründe hat – auch wenn er sie mir nur oberflächlich nennt – sein gutes Recht, aber er macht mich mit seinem Schweigen neugierig.

Mit wem sonst könnte ich sprechen?

Mir fällt niemand ein, aber ein paar freundliche hellbraune Augen erscheinen vor meinem inneren Auge.

Wem gehören die?

Grundgütiger – der Werwolf ... ach Shit, der ist so ungefähr der Letzte (nun da gibt es vielleicht ein paar, mit denen ich noch weniger reden würde, aber nicht allzu viele), dem ich meine Probleme und Gedanken anvertrauen würde ... er würde sich schief lachen und die ganze Schule wüsste binnen kürzester Zeit, dass ich noch nicht mal mit einem Dementor fertig werde ... nee, ich klappe genauso zusammen, wie ein gewisser dreizehnjähriger Bengel ... na toll ... damit würde ich den letzten Rest an Respekt verlieren, den ich hier in der Schule noch genieße.

Minerva? - Die würde mich anschauen wie ein Troll und nichts verstehen ... die ruht viel zu sehr in sich selbst, als dass ihr ein solches Ungeheuer etwas antun könnte ... auch wenn ich die Frau wirklich schätze und mir als Junge immer heimlich gewünscht habe, meine eigene Mutter wäre ein bisschen mehr wie sie gewesen und nicht diese schwache, weinende, hilflose Kreatur.

Uns sonst? - Hagrid mag ich zwar eigentlich recht gern, aber der wird sicher nicht mit mir über Dementoren reden wollen – immerhin hatte er letztes Jahr ein paar Monate mit ihnen zu tun, als er verhaftet worden war. Nee, es gibt echt keinen, an den ich mich wenden könnte und es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als wie üblich alleine damit fertig zu werden.

Das Wasser ist inzwischen abgekühlt und ich halte es für eine gute Idee, meine Wanne zu verlassen. Kein  
Abendessen heute – ich fühle mich nicht so wirklich in der Lage, in die Große Halle hinauf zu gehen – außerdem befürchte ich, dass man mir den Schrecken ansehen kann, der mir immer noch in allen Gliedern sitzt und auch mein Magen ist nicht wirklich so, als könne er Speisen vertragen – der würde nur den Aufstand proben und mir würde es mal wieder schlecht werden – nee, brauche ich echt nicht.

Ich seufze schon wieder und wickle mich in meinen Morgenmantel – dann ein schneller Wink und das Feuer in meinem Schlafzimmer beginnt zu brennen. Eine Kanne Tee ist auch schnell fertig – das muss für heute reichen. Mein Magen knurrt unwillig vor sich hin, aber er begnügt sich dann doch mit der warmen Flüssigkeit – er ist es schon lange gewohnt.

Ich fühle mich schon wieder mal so verdammt einsam, wie ich da so an meinem Feuer sitze. Doch dann rufe ich mich zur Ordnung.

‚_Es gibt keine Freunde für dich, Severus'_, murmle ich vor mich hin. ‚_Keinen, außer Hieratus und der ist schon dein halbes Leben lang tot und es bringt sicher nichts, sich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen._'

Wieder überfluten mich die Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit, aber zur Abwechslung sind sie nicht mal wirklich schlecht. Unzählige Schachpartien mit meinem Freund ... Der Sommer in seinem Landhaus ... unser Camping in Yorkshire ... tausend kleine Gefälligkeiten, die er mir erwiesen hat. Doch das ist alles schon so lange vorbei ... so unendlich lange...

Nein, heute habe ich keine Freunde mehr ... ich will auch keine mehr haben, denn ich könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie wieder zu verlieren ... also besser erst keine Freundschaften mehr zu schließen ... ja, das wird besser sein für Severus Snape.

Die Erinnerungen an Hieratus haben die Kälte in meinem Inneren ein wenig verjagt, auch wenn sie mich mal wieder grenzenlos traurig gemacht haben ... ich würde so verdammt gern ein bisschen über meinen ermordeten Freund weinen, aber ich habe längst keine Tränen mehr. Ja, die Kälte ist ein wenig gewichen, aber mir ist, als sei das, was mich wirklich ausmacht – das, was in mir Liebe und Glück empfinden kann - schon seit vielen langen Jahren vollkommen eingefroren und ich weis nicht, wie ich es wieder auftauen soll ... weis noch nicht mal, ob ich das überhaupt will ... ob ich es wage ... besser kalt und gefühllos, als wieder aus Liebe zu leiden.

Ach Shit!

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

**Nichts ist vergessen**

Lupin hat was dagegen

Ein paar Tage später stellt mich Lupin wegen der gewaltigen Hausaufgabe, die ich seinem dritten Jahr aufgebrummt habe, zur Rede. Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle schweigt er noch und hat wohl mitbekommen, dass ich zu dieser Tageszeit noch nicht wirklich ansprechbar bin – bin ich überhaupt selten, aber so früh am Morgen – und besonders, wenn ich wieder eine beschissene Nacht hatte - bin ich es schon gar nicht.

Nein, der Werwolf wartet bis zum Mittagessen und ich wünschte mal wieder, ich hätte darauf verzichtet ...  
aber hin und wieder muss auch ich was essen und mein Frühstück bestand mal wieder nur aus superstarkem schwarzen Kaffee und sonst nichts.

„Severus", wendet er sich über der Pastete, die es heute gibt, an mich.

„Was willst du, Lupin?" zische ich ihn an und hoffe, ihn damit zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust auf eine Unterhaltung und meine Laune ist mal wieder mieser als mies – hat mir doch so ein Trottel heute Vormittag einen Kessel geschmolzen – Longbottom scheint einen Virus in sich zu tragen und ihn fröhlich in der ganzen Schule zu verbreiten, denn solche Vorfälle häufen sich, seit er in Hogwarts ist – aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass ich in letzter Zeit häufig unaufmerksam und geistesabwesend bin.

„Diese Hausaufgabe, die du der dritten Gryffindor aufgegeben hast – das hast du doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder? – Zwei Rollen Pergament, ich bitte dich."

In seinem Gesicht steht mal wieder dieses schiefe Grinsen, das für ihn typisch ist und das mich immer ziemlich auf die Palme bringt, weil es mich so unsicher werden lässt, was ich von ihm halten soll, wie weit man diesem Mann vertrauen kann und weil es etwas in mir trifft, an das ich keinen mehr dranlassen will.

_Verdammt, Severus – du kannst ihm nicht trauen und was das andere betrifft ... Hast du vergessen, was er ist?_

Wohl kaum – Schließlich habe ich immer noch den Gestank des angebrannten Wolfsbanntranks in der Nase.

„Mein völliger Ernst", zische ich zurück. „Ich pflege keine Witze zu machen, Lupin."

Er schüttelt sinnend den Kopf.

„Ja", entgegnet er. „Du hast dir wirklich deinen Humor amputieren lassen. Nun, wie auch immer, die Hausaufgaben in meinem Fach vergebe alleine ich – und auch wenn ich dir für die Vertretung dankbar bin, möchte ich nicht, dass du diese Gelegenheit benutzt, die Kids aus Gryffindor noch weiter zu schikanieren."

„Ich schikaniere niemanden!" fahre ich ihm ins Wort.

„Nee, nee – du doch nicht", gibt er zurück und plötzlich klingt seine Stimme nicht mehr freundlich, sondern auf eine - immer noch höfliche Art – stahlhart.

Ich schaue ihn durchdringend an und riskiere eine Machtprobe mit dem Werwolf. Meine brennenden Dolchblicke haben schon ganz andere klein gekriegt. Doch er wendet den Blick nicht ab und in seinen Augen steht der feste Wille, nicht nachzugeben. Wir spielen das Wer-als-erster-wegschaut-Spiel und das habe ich noch immer gewonnen, doch dieses Mal gelingt es mir nicht, diese hellbraunen Augen dazu zu bringen, sich abzuwenden.

_Nein, ich gebe nicht nach ... nicht nach ... nein, sicher nicht._

Aber er tut es auch nicht und so geschieht es auf den Sekundenbruchteil gleichzeitig, dass wir wieder in unsere Teller blicken. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so stur sein könnte, so gutmütig – ja nahezu schon vertrottelt – wie er immer tut. Allerdings weis ich, dass er nicht wirklich dumm ist – war er noch nie. Nein, dieser Mann ist eindeutig nicht das, was er zu sein scheint.

„Also?" will er schließlich wissen und schaut mich wieder an. „Was ist jetzt mir diesen zwei Rollen Pergament?"

„Mach doch, was du willst Lupin", platze ich heraus und habe nicht die geringste Lust, ein erneutes Starrduell zu beginnen.

Seine Augen _haben_ eindeutig etwas in mir getroffen, an das ich sicher keinen dranlassen will ... schon wieder mal. Verdammt ... aber gegen die Herumtreiber habe ich schon immer den Kürzeren gezogen ... warum sollte sich daran etwas geändert haben? Innerlich schrumpfe ich mal wieder zu dem kleinen, jämmerlichen Jungen, der ich damals war und ich hasse mich dafür ... hasse mich noch mehr, als diesen lächelnden Mann neben mir. Ich kam noch nie gut mit Spott klar und er verspottet mich eindeutig – einfach nur durch diesen Blick.

„Gut, dann ist das geregelt", fährt er fort. „Warum besprechen wir nicht heute Abend bei einem Glas Wein, wie das den Rest des Jahres weiter gehen soll?"

„Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen", fauche ich wütend. „Du machst dein Ding und ich mache meins ... und tu verdammt noch eins nicht so, als wären wir jemals was anderes als Gegner gewesen."

„Severus..."

„Nein, Lupin, lass mich einfach mit deiner geheuchelten Freundlichkeit in Ruhe – ich brauche das nicht – ich mach dir auch so deinen Trank – und dieses Mitleid, das du da in deinen Augen mit dir rum trägst, wenn du mich siehst, das will ich schon gar nicht."

„Mitleid?!" platzt er heraus. „Verdammt, Mann, du bist so sozial inkompetent, dass du es einfach nicht kapierst, wenn es einer gut mit dir meint."

Bevor ich darauf noch eine geeignete Antwort geben kann – ja, bevor mir auch nur eine einfällt - ist er auch schon aufgestanden, hat seine Servierte auf den Tisch geworfen und hat mit langen Schritten die Halle verlassen. Verdammt – jetzt klaut er mir auch noch meinen furiosen Abgang!

Den ganzen Nachmittag schiebe ich wieder eine üble Laune und fauche sämtliche Schüler an, die mir unter die Augen kommen. Aufs Abendessen verzichte ich mal wieder – fällt schon gar nicht mehr auf, wenn ich fehle. Allerdings hat mir Lupin heute Mittag so sehr den Appetit verdorben, dass ich mich gezwungen sehe, eine Hauselfe zu beauftragen, mir etwas zu bringen. Gewöhnlich verzichte ich darauf, denn ich kann diese Unruhe, die die Elfen verbreiten, nicht leiden – sie machen mich nervös. Gedankenverloren stopfe ich die belegten Brote in mich hinein.

_Sozial inkompetent_ – hat er mich genannt.

Was meint er damit? Sicher, ich kann nicht besonders gut mit anderen Menschen umgehen und ich habe keine Freunde – aber wer behauptet denn, dass ich es anders haben will? Ich will es so und genau so.

Der Werwolf behauptet, dass er es gut mit mir meint.

Wäre ja ganz was Neues! Ich brauche nicht noch einen, der es gut mit mir meint - Dumbledore reicht mir da vollkommen ... ich komme schon alleine klar.

_Gut mit mir meinen_ – Pah!

Ausgerechnet Lupin - ausgerechnet einer der Herumtreiber – sollte es gut mit mir meinen – ja sicher – erzähl das doch Rotkäppchen, du Werwolf!

Nur zu deutlich steht der junge Lupin von damals vor meinem geistigen Augen und ich höre sein Lachen, aber etwas in mir sieht auch die steile Falte, die immer zwischen seinen Augen stand, wenn es seine Freunde wieder mal gar zu bunt mit mir getrieben hatten. Hat er je was zu ihnen gesagt? Hat er mich je verteidigt? Je für mich gesprochen? Glaube ich kaum ... keiner hat das je getan ... und Dumbledore hat mich auch noch zum Schweigen verdonnert!

Ja, es hieß immer die ach so tollen Herumtreiber aus Gryffindor gegen den Schleimball – gegen Snivellus – aus Slytherin. Stellt sich da wirklich noch die Frage, wem die Lehrer geglaubt haben und wer Recht bekam? Ich glaube nicht!

Gut, die Herumtreiber mussten unzählige Stunden nachsitzen und ich keine einzige ... aber das lag sicher nicht an den mangelnden Versuchen mir eins reinzuwürgen – ich war einfach vorsichtiger und schlauer, als diese Bande.

Ja, ich hatte damals so eine Ahnung, dass Lupin ein Werwolf sein könnte, aber keiner hatte mir gesagt, wie gigantisch, wild und mörderisch so ein Biest wirklich ist – und wenn man mir es gesagt hätte, hätte ich es wohl nicht geglaubt. Ich bin freiwillig – ich habe Black ja provoziert, dass er sich verrät – dem Löwen – wohl eher dem Werwolf – in seine Höhle gefolgt. Verdammt ... ich könnte mich dafür heute noch selbst verfluchen ... hat mir eine Menge Alpträume eingebracht ... aber irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, Dumbledore würde anders reagieren ... mir auf welche Art auch immer irgendwie Genugtuung anbieten ... aber er hat mich einfach nur zum Schweigen verdonnert.

Damals saß mir der Schreck so tief in den Gliedern, dass ich es hingenommen habe – wie ich so viele Dinge einfach hingenommen habe, die nun mal so waren – auch wenn sie mir sicher nicht gefallen haben und ich innerlich gewütet und getobt habe. Heute bin ich kein Junge mehr ... ich bin ein Mann und die Höllen, durch die ich in der Zwischenzeit gekrochen bin, haben sich seit damals verzehnfacht. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung zum Todesser zu werden und hatte wirklich nichts mit den Herumtreibern zu tun oder nur in so weit, dass ich wegen ihnen die falschen Freunde fand – wobei Hieratus das sicher nicht war, allerdings Karkaroff umso mehr und erst recht die anderen Todesser.

Es war mein Ding, das ich da durchzog und es zog mich runter ... beinahe bis in den Abgrund ... ich konnte gerade noch abspringen, bevor ich unten ankam ... aber auch das hatte nur peripher mit den Herumtreibern zu tun ... eher mit Lilys Heirat und mit Hieratus Tod ... ach verdammt, warum muss ich mich ausgerechnet jetzt wieder daran erinnern? Wem soll ich die Schuld an dem damaligen Elend geben, wenn nicht mir selbst? – Ich wollte es ja nicht anders.

Ich seufze tief und nehme einen Schluck Tee zu meinen Broten – ja, das Zeug macht mich ein bisschen satt – trotzdem wäre eine warme Mahlzeit was Feines. Was soll´s, ich komme auch so klar und Essen war mir noch nie wirklich wichtig.

Warum komme ich mir heute nur schon wieder mal so eingeschlossen in mir selbst vor? Aber warum auch nicht? Schließlich bin ich es ja auch, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist auch das meine eigene Schuld. Ich habe mich seit damals immer weiter in mir selbst versteckt und bin nie wieder aus diesem persönlichen Verlies herausgekommen. Ja – Eingesperrt, aber auch sicher und geschützt und das wiegt schwerer.

Ich bin innerlich so zerrissen, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Einerseits hätte ich gerne einen Freund und wäre damit hier nicht so schrecklich allein, andererseits weis ich nur zu genau um die Gefahr und verweigere mich allem, was mir näher kommen will.

Es klopft und schreckt mich so sehr aus meinen Gedanken auf, dass ich regelrecht aus meinem Stuhl aufspringe. Ich seufze schwer – ich sollte mir wirklich abgewöhnen, so schreckhaft zu sein, was, wenn das wer mitbekommt? Ich mach mich ja schon wieder lächerlich...

Wer ist das da an der Tür? Dumbledore? Könnte sein, dass er mich mal wieder ausschimpfen will, weil ich nicht beim Abendessen war – wäre auch nicht das erste Mal – ich fühle mich dann immer so richtig schön wie ein kleiner Junge auf Abwegen und ich hasse dieses Gefühl – trotzdem bin ich neugierig und ich kann dem Alten verdammt viel verzeihen – darin ist er übrigens der Einzige. Nun, mal sehen wer draußen steht – jeder außer Dumbledore zieht sich meinen äußersten Unwillen zu, da bin ich mir völlig sicher. Es ist nicht der Alte, es ist Lupin und er hat schon wieder eine Flasche Wein dabei.

„Was willst du?" fauche ich ihn an. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir heute Mittag geklärt!"

„Severus..." meint er und klingt irgendwie unsicher.

„Also?" fordere ich ihn auf.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich für meinen Abgang heute Mittag zu entschuldigen", erwidert er. „Schließlich sind wir keine kleinen Kinder mehr, sondern vernünftige Erwachsene – Lässt du mich rein oder jagst du mich wieder davon – ich beiße nicht, Severus – wenigstens nicht solange nicht Vollmond ist – und der war erst."

„Entschuldigen?" platze ich heraus.

Mehr kann ich im Augenblick nicht sagen und schlucke an dem ‚vernünftigen Erwachsenen'.

„Ja", erwidert er nur und schwenkt die Weinflasche vor meinen Augen.

Ich seufze schwer und springe über meinen Schatten – heute erdrückt mich meine Einsamkeit mal wieder wie ein Tonnengewicht und eigentlich kommt mir ein Gesprächspartner recht.

„Komm rein", murmle ich und trete von der Tür, die ich blockiert habe, zurück.

Er kommt herein und ich deute auf den Sessel, den sonst immer Dumbledore besetzt, wenn er mich mal besucht.

„Hast du Gläser?" will Lupin wissen.

Ich hole zwei Kelche aus dem Regal – hab mir mal einen Satz gekauft, weil er mir einfach nur gefiel und habe es kurz darauf bereut, weil es mein ganzes Budget vollkommen durcheinander gebracht hat. Ich habe sie noch nie benutzt - schließlich trinke ich keinen Alkohol – aber ein Glas Wein wird schon gehen und dafür sind sie sicher geeignet.

Lupin öffnet die Flasche und schenkt uns ein. Wir nehmen einen Schluck und dann ... dann schweigen wir uns sehr ausführlich an. Ich weis nicht, was ich sagen soll und er scheint sich nicht durchringen zu können, dass er was sagt.

„Ich wollte das damals nicht", flüstert er schließlich. „Dich umbringen – meine ich."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?!" fahre ich auf. Ich weis, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, wusste ich schon damals, aber das würde ich nie zugeben. „Weil einer von den Herumtreibern je was alleine durchgezogen hätte ... ihr habt mich gehasst und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit und es hat sich aus meiner Sicht auch bis heute nichts daran geändert!"

Nun ist es an ihm, schwer zu seufzen.

„Dann lassen wir dieses Thema, Severus", murmelt er. „Ich bin nicht gekommen, um diesen alten Streit wieder neu zu entfachen."

„Was willst du dann?" feuere ich auf ihn ab.

„Schau", gibt er zurück. „Ich dachte, es wäre ganz nett, wenn wir uns ein bisschen unterhalten könnten – immerhin unterrichten wir gemeinsam Verteidigung und da dachte ich, wir sollten uns ein wenig absprechen."

„Ich dachte, das hättest du schon heute Mittag klar gemacht, dass du keinerlei Einmischung von meiner Seite dulden wirst."

Ich will kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen – ich will mich streiten – ich brauche das jetzt – zu lange koche ich schon auf kleiner Flamme vor mich hin – das ist jetzt ein nettes kleines Ventil.

„Severus, jetzt lass uns doch vernünftig bleiben", seufzt er erneut. „Ich möchte doch nur einen durchgängigen Unterricht haben."

„Und?"

„Das kann ich nicht, wenn du Themen dran nimmst, die erst am Ende des Jahres dran wären."

„Ach – fürchtest du vielleicht, jemand könnte herausfinden, was du wirklich bist?" schnarre ich.

Er wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Nein – ich meine – sicher könnte jemand das herausfinden – aber ich muss mich nicht mehr in der Heulenden Hütte verstecken – ich habe den Wolfsbann von dir und bin harmlos – und dafür bin ich dir echt dankbar, dass du das Zeug für mich braust."

Ich schnaube und winke ab – Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass er nur versucht freundlich zu mir zu sein, weil ich ihm den Trank herstelle.

„Du musst dich wirklich nicht verstellen, Lupin, echt nicht", schnappe ich. „Ich brauche deine scheinheilige Freundlichkeit nicht – ich braue dir das Zeug, weil ich nicht will, dass man Hogwarts in Zukunft ‚das Geisterschloss der Werwölfe' nennen kann, nur weil du alle gebissen hast."

Ich gebe meiner Stimme den zynischsten und hämischsten Klang, den ich ihr nur geben kann und sein Blick wird plötzlich sehr traurig.

„Ja – ja, du hast Recht", erwidert er nüchtern. „Ich bin ein Monster – fast schon länger, als ich mich überhaupt erinnern kann."

Seine Augen bohren sich in die meinen und ich kann Tränen in ihnen schimmern sehen – auf einmal tut er mir schrecklich Leid und ich verfluche mich für mein gemeines Mundwerk.

„Nun, wie auch immer", fährt Lupin fort, seine Stimme klingt, als könne er die Tränen nur noch mit aller Gewalt zurückhalten und er steht auf. „Ich sollte wohl besser gehen, bevor das hier aus dem Ruder läuft – Gute Nacht, Severus" und weg ist er.

Verdammt, warum habe ich seine zur Versöhnung ausgestreckte Hand nur schon wieder ausgeschlagen? Weil ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass er es ernst meint – weil ich nicht glauben kann, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist ... weil ich nicht wirklich in der Lage bin, über meinen Schatten zu springen.

Ich habe Lupin mit meinen hämischen Worten getroffen ... verletzt. Warum musste ich ihm wehtun? Wäre nicht nötig gewesen ... hätte ihn ja nicht reinlassen müssen ... aber ich war so einsam und plötzlich kam mir jeder Recht ... und sei es nur, um mich mit ihm zu streiten.

Gedankenverloren starre ich in den Weinkelch aus dem ich nur einen Schluck getrunken habe. Kein übler Tropfen, soweit ich es beurteilen kann ... er hat sich in Unkosten gestürzt ... und er hat sicher nicht viel Gold, wenn ich nach dem Zustand seiner Kleidung schließe ... woher auch ... wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war er noch nie reich und trug immer alte, wenn auch gepflegte Klamotten. Ach verdammt!

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck von dem Wein und plötzlich ertappe ich mich, wie mir eine einzelne Träne übers Gesicht rinnt ... die erste seit zwölf Jahren und es bleibt auch die einzige. Ich bin immer noch einsam ... noch mehr allein, als zuvor ... als hätte die Gesellschaft von Lupin es nicht besser gemacht, sondern nur noch verschlimmert.

Seufzend trinke ich den Kelch leer und mein Kopf beginnt sich leicht zu drehen ... nun, das zeigt ja mal wieder deutlich, dass ein Glas Alkohol mehr als genug für mich ist.

Ich erhebe mich aus meinem Lehnstuhl und gehe in mein Schlafzimmer hinüber. Ich bin entsetzlich müde – vielleicht kann ich heute mal wieder ein bisschen besser schlafen – der Rotwein macht mich träge und meine Augen sind schwer. Mit schleppenden Bewegungen lege ich meine umfangreiche Kleidung ab und lasse mich in mein Bett fallen – eigentlich noch viel zu früh – aber heute ist mir das egal – ich will nur noch schlafen.

Ich bin innerlich wie tot, aber da brennt irgendwie eine kleine Flamme, die vorher nicht da war und etwas, das in mir eingefroren war, taut ein wenig an ... nur ein klein wenig, aber immerhin ... nun, was soll´s – das wird in kürzester Zeit auch wieder eingefroren sein, bei dieser Kälte, mit der ich mich schon seit Jahren umgebe.

Ich wälze mich unruhig unter meiner Decke hin und her und finde keine Ruhe, obwohl ich meine Augen kaum mehr offen halten kann.

So kalt ... so leer ... so traurig ... so einsam...

In mir ist eine hibbelige Unruhe, die ich nicht recht einordnen kann ... bis mir plötzlich klar wird, dass mein Körper mal wieder sein Recht von mir fordert. Die meiste Zeit habe ich damit meine Ruhe – aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich auch nur selten so früh ins Bett lege – wenn überhaupt.

Ich seufze wieder – wie schon so oft an diesem Abend - und nehme mich der Sache an. Warum nur mache ich das nicht öfter, wenn ich doch jedes Mal erkennen muss, wie gut mir das tut? Weil ich das eigentlich gar nicht will ... weil es nach meinem Willen gehen soll und nicht nach den Trieben meines Körpers ... weil es mir peinlich ist ... weil es sicher noch viel schöner wäre (könnte ich mir vorstellen, ich weis es nämlich nicht), wenn ich nicht dabei alleine wäre und mir das umso bewusster wird, je öfter ich das tue – und das will ich nicht fühlen, diese besondere Art von Einsamkeit, also lasse ich es, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss.

Wie auch immer, es ist auf diese ziemlich einsame Art schön und tut gut – entspannt mich und als es vorbei ist, kann ich doch tatsächlich einschlafen.



Verdammtes Weihnachten

Ich behalte Lupin im Auge und natürlich auch den Potter Bengel – wer weis, was der dieses Jahr schon wieder plant. Gut, er weis inzwischen, dass Black wohl hinter ihm her sein wird, aber er weis nicht, warum Black wirklich solange in Askaban war – Harry hat keine Ahnung davon, dass Black der beste Freund seiner Eltern war und dass ihm vorgeworfen wurde, er habe diese verraten.

Ich weis immer noch nicht, was ich glauben soll – insbesondere, weil auch Dumbledore immer noch so seine Zweifel an Blacks Schuld anmeldet ... und der Alte weis es meistens besser ... und ich weis es langsam überhaupt nicht mehr.

Lupin bleibt freundlich, auch wenn ich immer noch mein zynisches Mundwerk an ihm wetze und es keinem Satz, den ich mit ihm wechsle, an einem höhnischen Unterton mangelt.

Ich habe auch gehört, dass der Werwolf dem Jungen Nachhilfe geben will – den Patronus Zauber gegen die Dementoren, die Harry so große Probleme bereiten. Ob der Bengel das schafft? Es gibt eine Menge ausgewachsene Zauberer, die diesen speziellen Zauber nie auf die Reihe gebracht haben (ich selbst gehöre wie gesagt zu ihnen, wobei es mir eher nicht an Magie mangelt, sondern an schönen Erinnerungen) und dann ein dreizehnjähriger Junge, der das lernen soll? Na wunderbar!

Die Zeit fließt verdammt schnell an mir vorbei und es ist schon wieder mal Weihnachten. Bevor die meisten Kids nach Hause fahren, ist noch ein Hogsmeade Wochenende angesagt – wieder mal ein Grund für mich, dass ich mich am liebsten in meinen Verliesen verbunkern würde – nicht, dass Lupin auf die schräge Idee kommt, ich könne ihn ins Dorf begleiten. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.

Er war noch ein paar Mal mit einer Flasche Wein bei mir und lässt sich nicht davon abbringen, ein wenig mit mir zu plaudern, auch wenn ich nicht den geringsten Wert darauf lege und ihn das jedes Mal auch nur zu deutlich spüren lasse.

Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich über seine Besuche nicht wirklich böse – sie lindern ein wenig meine Einsamkeit, auch wenn ich ihn das nie würde wissen lassen und mich wirklich nur mit ihm streite, wenn er da ist. Keiner kann mich zwingen, ihn in mein Büro zu lassen, doch ich gebe noch jedes Mal nach, wenn er mit dieser verdammten Weinflasche vor der Tür steht – dabei mache ich mir noch nicht mal was aus dem Wein.

Er benutzt meine Vertretungsstunden immer als Vor-wand und ich habe mir angewöhnt, diese doch in seinem Sinn abzuhalten – auch wenn ich mir nie Spitzen gegen ihn verkneifen kann, wenn die Kids mal wieder zu sehr von ihm schwärmen – sie mögen ihn wirklich (bis auf meine Slytherins) und ich muss zähneknirschend zugeben, dass er seine Schüler im Griff hat und ihnen wirklich eine ganze Menge beibringt – wesentlich mehr jedenfalls, als seine Vorgänger in den letzten beiden Jahren – aber das ist nun wirklich keine große Kunst – selbst ein Troll wäre ein besserer Lehrer als die.

Was könnte ich den Kids nicht alles beibringen, wenn ich den Job endlich bekommen würde? ... aber Dum-bledore sagt immer nein. Nun, der hat sicher seine Gründe, auch wenn ich sie nicht wirklich kenne und schon seit einer ganzen Zeit echt genug davon habe, immer nur zu hören: ‚_Bleib lieber bei deinen Zaubertränken, die beherrschst du wie kein zweiter._' Schön, dass meine Fähigkeiten vom Alten so sehr geschätzt werden, aber trotzdem...

Wie auch immer, Hogsmeade ist angesagt und ich versuche rauszubekommen, wo der Potter Bengel steckt – er darf nämlich immer noch nicht ins Dorf und er sollte verdammt noch eins wirklich in seinen Räumen bleiben. Ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen, auch wenn ich es nicht billigen kann – ich hätte es auch scheußlich gefunden, nicht mit den anderen ins Dorf gehen zu dürfen – aber hinter mir war ja auch nicht ein durchgeknallter Massenmörder her, oder?

Ich finde keine Spur von dem Jungen und denke, er wird wohl in seinem Schlafsaal sein. Sicher kenne ich das Passwort zum Gryffindor Turm – immerhin bin ich ein Hauslehrer – aber ich werde wohl kaum so offensichtlich über den Jungen wachen – Imagefrage!

Ich bin mir immer noch nicht klar, wie ich wirklich für den Jungen empfinde und dieser Zwiespalt wird nicht besser – im Gegenteil er wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer ... der Bengel gleicht immer mehr seinem Vater – in vielerlei Hinsicht – aber da sind auch immer noch die grünen Augen seiner Mutter und da ist inzwischen auch dasselbe Lächeln, das Lily immer hatte ... wenn ich es an ihm sehe, könnte ich schreiend aus dem Raum rennen oder irgendwas kaputtschlagen – vorzugsweise seine Visage – nicht, dass ich es wirklich tue, aber der Drang ist schon sehr stark vorhanden.

Ja, es ist wieder mal Weihnachten und meine Stimmung weit unter dem absoluten Nullpunkt angekommen ... die letzten Monate waren schlimm genug für mich ... der Ausbruch von Black und meine Erinnerungen ... Lupin ... sein Werwolf und das darauf Bestehen dieses Mannes, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten ... es zerreißt mich ... ich weis immer weniger, was ich denken, was ich empfinden soll – und Gefühle sind und bleiben nicht so mein Ding.

Wie auch immer, die Wahrheit weigert sich, sich zu offenbaren und ich weis einfach nicht, wem (außer Dumbledore) ich vertrauen kann, weis einfach nicht, ob der Werwolf _echt_ ist, oder ob seine Freundlichkeit nur Mache ist.

Wieder mal versuche ich, mich in meinem Büro zu vergraben, nachdem die meisten Kinder heimgefahren sind – wie immer vergeblich. Albus kommt mich abholen bevor die Weihnachtsfeier beginnt.

„Wir sind dieses Jahr nur zwölf Personen", begrüßt er mich fröhlich. „Wird eine nette kleine private Feier."

Ich knurre nur.

„Privat", meutere ich. „Na sicher – mit Potter und Lupin am Tisch – klar..."

„Bist du auf die immer noch so schlecht zu sprechen?"

„Grmpf!"

„Nun, der Junge wird sicher dabei sein – wo sollte er denn sonst hin – seine Verwandten wollen ihn nicht – sie nehmen ihn nur über den Sommer", erklärt der Alte nervend geduldig. „Aber Lupin wird heute kaum auftauchen – wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast – immerhin hast du ihm ja schon den Wolfsbann gebraut – ist heute Vollmond und er wird dir wohl erspart bleiben – auch wenn es mir für Remus wirklich Leid tut, dass er nicht an unserem netten kleinen Fest teilnehmen kann."

„Kein Lupin", murmle ich nachdenklich – dann wird er mir später auch in meinen Räumen erspart bleiben – nun, kein Grund zum Jubeln – aber das macht mir meine Anwesenheit in der Großen Halle dann doch etwas leichter.

„Kommst du?" fordert mich Albus auf.

„Ja, ja", gebe ich zurück und raffe mich kapitulierend auf, ihm zu folgen.

Man hat die Haustische aus der Halle geschafft und eine einzige lange Tafel aufgestellt – nun ja, bei nur zwölf Leuten ist das wirklich besser – die Schule ist dieses Jahr wirklich fast vollkommen von den Schülern verlassen, allerdings hatte ich Recht damit, dass mir Potter nicht erspart bleibt. Nun, ich war als Junge immer froh, wenn ich über die Ferien in der Schule bleiben konnte – ich weis nicht, wie es ihm bei diesem Gedanken geht und ich werde ihn sicher nicht danach fragen – allerdings sieht er nicht so aus, als sei er böse darüber. Immerhin hat er ja noch seine Satteliten bei sich und muss diese Tage nicht alleine verbringen ... der Gedanke macht mich mal wieder sauer ... ich habe nämlich keinen, der mit mir feiert – nicht wirklich, denn dieses Fest ist sicher nicht das, was ich gerne haben würde, wenn ich zu mir selbst ehrlich bin.

Dann taucht auch noch Trelawney aus ihrem Turm auf und will sich der Gesellschaft anschließen. Sie faselt etwas über dreizehn Leute und das Unglück, das es bedeutet, wenn sie an einem Tisch sitzen. Minerva verliert die Geduld mit ihr und bringt sie dazu, sich ohne weiteres Gezeter, sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Na, die alte Schleiermotte hat mir heute grade noch zu meinem Glück gefehlt – sie und ihre Todesomen ... meine Stimmung sinkt noch weiter und ich stochere unwillig in meinem Essen herum – mein Appetit ist vollkommen verschwunden.

Normaler Weise hätte ich mich spätestens bei Trelawneys Auftauchen dünn gemacht, aber bei der heutigen Sitzordnung ist das schlechthin unmöglich. Es bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig, als da zu bleiben und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Albus bemerkt natürlich meine miese Laune und will mich aufheitern. Er fordert mich auf, mit ihm an einem Knallbonbon zu ziehen. Ich lasse mich breitschlagen (weil ich den Alten einfach mag und ihn nie enttäuschen möchte, selbst nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten) und bereue es sofort. Das Ding geht mit einem lauten Knall hoch (war ja auch zu erwarten) und heraus purzelt dieser verdammte Geierhut, den Longbottom meinem Boggart verpasst hat – sollte auch noch eine Spur von guter Laune in mir gewesen sein, so ist sie mit diesem kleinen Zwischenfall zu Staub geworden.

Bevor ich jedoch einen Wutanfall bekommen und kochend vor Zorn verschwinden kann – wie ich es am liebsten tun würde – hat sich der Alte auch schon diesen verdammten Hut geschnappt und ihn gegen seinen Zauberhut ausgetauscht – er grinst mich verschmitzt an und mir bleibt nichts übrig, als säuerlich vor mich hin zu starren.

Also ehrlich – ich hasse Weihnachten und dieses Jahr ist es schlimmer als je zuvor. Wer zum Merlin hat nur diesen verdammten Hut in dieses Knallbonbon gesteckt ... die dummen Scherze waren endlich beinahe verstummt und jetzt muss mir wieder irgendwer diesen blöden Witz aufs Butterbrot schmieren. Ich bin heilfroh, als Dum-bledore endlich die Tafel aufhebt und ich mich mit wehender Robe in meine Verliese verziehen kann ... nee, das war heute echt nicht mein Tag, aber das ist Weihnachten ja nie.

In einer der Weinflaschen, die Lupin immer anschleppt, ist noch ein kleiner Rest und ich beschließe, meinen Frust darin zu ertränken, auch wenn ich weis, dass das keine gute Idee ist, weil ich ja eigentlich keinen Alkohol vertrage. Allerdings habe ich mich doch in den letzten Wochen daran gewöhnt, so das eine oder andere Glas davon zu trinken, denn wenn der Werwolf mich besucht, ist es eine gute Idee etwas in der Hand zu halten, womit man mein eisiges Schweigen überbrücken kann, damit es nicht ganz so laut wird ... ich bin kein Freund von unverbindlichen Plaudereien und Lupin fehlen nicht selten die Worte, wenn ich ihn so eindringlich anschweige.

Auch Schweigen kann eine Waffe sein – manchmal eine noch bessere als Beleidigungen. Auf letztere mag es eine Erwiderung geben – aber was macht man, wenn man keine Antwort erhält und nicht selten weigere ich mich eine zu geben ... ja, eine wirklich gute Waffe gegen lästige Besucher. Wenn ich ihn lange genug angeschwiegen habe (so zwischen einer und drei Stunden), geht er meistens auch wieder.

Der Rotwein schimmert in meinem Kelch und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich heute wirklich nichts dagegen, mich so ein paar Stunden lang mit Lupin anzuschweigen oder auch mich mit ihm zu streiten – aber der wird mich heute nicht besuchen – der liegt zusammengerollt als Wolf in seinem Büro und verpennt Weihnachten – der hat´s gut.

Zum ersten Mal beneide ich ihn um den Werwolf, denn wenn ich auch einer wäre, dann hätte ich mir wenigstens heute mal dieses dämliche Fest ersparen können.

Ich trinke einen Schluck Wein und muss zugeben, dass das Gesöff wirklich nicht schlecht ist. Ich bin müde, angenervt, innerlich zerrissen und schrecklich einsam. Meine Augen brennen und mein Schädel dröhnt von einem dumpfen Kopfschmerz. Ich würde gerne ein wenig schlafen, aber ich weis, dass ich heute wohl wieder mal keine Ruhe finden werde. Nun, ich bin schlaflose Nächte gewohnt – schon seit viel zu vielen Jahren.

Noch einen Schluck Wein – hin und wieder hilft mir das Zeug doch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden, aber ich muss genau darauf achten, wie viel ich davon trinke – zu viel und ich verbringe die Nacht in Umarmung mit meiner Kloschüssel – ich vertrage wirklich nur verdammt wenig Alkohol und manchmal stinkt mir das schon gewaltig – auch wenn ich nie ein Säufer würde werden wollen, wie es mein Vater der alte Bastard war, tut mir der eine oder andere Schluck schon mal gut und löst ein wenig von dieser elenden Spannung in mir.

Meine Gedanken schweifen zu der Feier von vorhin zurück – die Bemerkung von Minerva über den irren Axtmörder, der vor der Tür lauern könne – angesichts von Trelawneys Hysterie, dass derjenige sterben könnte, der sich als erster vom Tisch erhebt – war wirklich zu gut – Minerva hat schon so eine Art von Humor, die mich sehr anspricht (auch wenn ich das nie zugeben würde) und sie hat damit jedweden dummen Ideen vorgebeugt – hat damit die Situation wirkungsvoll entschärft. Man kann sich auf die alte Gryffindor Löwin wirklich verlassen, die Lage zu kontrollieren.

Es ist kalt hier in meinen Verliesen, auch wenn ein Feuer brennt, ist es doch mitten im Winter und die Steinmauern saugen die Kälte auf, geben sie wieder ab, wenn man sie nicht im Auge behält und heizt wie ein Wilder. Ich sollte vielleicht versuchen zu schlafen und wenn ich Morgen einen kleinen Kater habe, was soll´s – auch dagegen gibt es Tränke und wer fragt schon danach, wie es mir geht?

Verdammt, warum muss ich an diesem Tag nur immer Depressionen bekommen – mir geht es emotional ohnehin nicht so toll – aber Weihnachten macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich hasse diesen Tag – ich hasse ihn einfach!

Dass ich ein paar Tage später noch ein paar Neuigkeiten in Erfahrung bringe, macht alles auch nicht wirklich besser. Der Bengel hat von einem Unbekannten einen Feuerblitz zu Weihnachen bekommen (keiner wäre auf die Idee gekommen, mir auch nur ein Päckchen Taschentücher zu schenken) und Minerva hat ihm das Ding abgenommen, da es ja eine Gefahr für den Bengel sein könnte, wenn es wer verhext hat (was mich irgendwie diebisch freut – da hat er so ein Wahnsinnsteil gekriegt und darf es nicht benutzen) und er wird ihn erst zurückbekommen, wenn der Besen vollkommen durchgecheckt wurde – und das kann dauern.

Die andere Neuigkeit ist von Hagrid.

Er muss mit seinem Hippogreif (das Vieh, das Draco verletzt hat) nach London, wo dem Wesen der Prozess gemacht werden soll. Der Halbriese erzählt mir unter Tränen, dass Hermine sich bereit erklärt hat, ihm bei der Verteidigung zu helfen. Nun, Miss Ich-weis-alles hat dafür ein wirkliches Talent, aber wenn ich bedenke, dass der Greif ausgerechnet Draco verletzt hat und dass der der Sohn von ausgerechnet Lucius ist (der schon im letzten Jahr eine ganze Menge Ärger an der Schule verursacht hat), dann sehe ich für Hagrid und sein Vieh schwarz – verdammt schwarz. Denn wenn sich Lucius was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann zieht er das auch durch – er hat mehr als genug Gold und Einfluss, um so ziemlich alles durchzusetzen – und er ist sich nicht zu schade, die entsprechenden Leute zu schmieren – ‚_großzügige Spende_' wird das dann üblicher Weise genannt.

Armer Hagrid – ich weis, wie sehr er seine Viecher liebt, aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen – Lucius hört sicher nicht auf mich und ich darf es mir mit ihm einfach nicht verderben, denn ich fürchte, ich werde ihn noch brauchen und dann sollte er besser in meiner Schuld stehen, als ich in der seinen.

Nein, es ist wirklich nicht gut, Lucius Malfoy etwas zu schulden – er fordert es gewöhnlich mit Zins und Zinseszins ein und dieser Preis kann höher sein, als nur Gold oder ein kleiner Gefallen. Ich kenne diesen großkotzigen Bastard zu gut ... im Augenblick genügt es ihm, wenn ich ein Auge auf seinen Sohn habe und dessen Untaten – nun – ein wenig übersehe, aber wer weis, was er fordern könnte, wenn ich ihn um einen solchen Gefallen bitte ... und er will Hagrid wehtun und seine ‚Noblesse' demonstrieren.

Dieser verdammte Idiot und sein Bengel ist um keinen Deut besser ... diese kleine Verletzung hat er bis zum geht nicht mehr ausgeschlachtet und den Verband erst abgenommen, als Harry wegen der Dementoren vom Besen gefallen war und Gryffindor deswegen das Spiel verloren hatte.

Wie auch immer, auch wenn ich Hagrid wirklich ziemlich gern mag und er mir mit seinem Vieh echt Leid tut, so kann ich meinen Einfluss nicht für ihn geltend machen (eben weil ich nicht wirklich welchen habe). Verdammt, Mann, tut mir echt leid, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern ... da musst du alleine durch. Ich finde ein paar tröstende Worte für ihn und auch wenn die mal wieder ein wenig sarkastisch geraten, so weis Hagrid doch, wie sie gemeint sind und schenkt mir eins von seinen wunderbar barbarischen Lächeln.

„Des werd scho wern, Professa", brummelt er in seinen Bart hinein. „Aba danke füa de nettn Worte."

Er leert seine gewaltige Tasse und macht sich zu seiner Hütte auf, damit er sich um seine anderen Biester kümmern kann.

Einige Tage später beginnt Lupin seinen Sonderunterricht mit Harry, wobei ich nur die nackte Tatsache erfahre – nicht mehr. Der Werwolf hält sich bedeckt und auch der Junge schweigt natürlich ... aber die Gerüchte dringen dann doch an meine Ohren und ich höre wesentlich besser als irgendwer auch nur vermutet. Nun gut, soll er dem Bengel zeigen, wie man einen Patronus ruft – ich wünschte nur, er könnte es auch mir zeigen – allerdings würde ich ihn nie darum bitten – zu stolz und auch zuviel Angst, dass ich es trotzdem nicht schaffe und dass er diese peinliche Information gegen mich verwenden könnte.

Allerdings hat er ein anderes Thema, das er mit mir besprechen will, als er das nächste Mal in meinem Büro auftaucht – er gibt einfach nicht auf ... verdammter Werwolf.

„Der Junge hat mich nach Black gefragt", murmelt er als er bereits zwei Gläser Wein intus hat und wir uns schon über eine Stunde angeschwiegen haben.

„Und?" will ich wissen.

„Verdammt, Severus, was soll ich ihm sagen? _‚Ey, Junge, Sirius war mein Freund und er hat uns alle verarscht und ist mitverantwortlich am Tod deiner Eltern'_?"

„Wenn´s stimmt", brumme ich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieviel der Bengel weis – gewöhnlich weis er mehr, als gut für ihn ist."

„Du magst ihn nicht", stellt er fest und diese steile Falte erscheint zwischen seinen Augen.

„Eben so wenig wie dich und Black", erwidere ich grimmig. „Die alten Herumtreiber..."

Er schüttelt traurig den Kopf.

„Severus, kannst du denn nicht...?"

„Nein", gebe ich bestimmt zurück und denke bei mir, dass es besser wäre, wenn er jetzt geht, bevor ich noch was sage, was ich später auf die eine oder andere Art bereue.

Das ‚nein' ist nämlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich stehe allen dreien recht gespalten gegenüber, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, diese Empfindungen ausgerechnet mit Lupin zu diskutieren. Würde nichts bringen und ich würde mir vor ihm damit nur eine schreckliche Blöße geben – sicher das Letzte, was ich will.

„Severus..." kommt es vom Werwolf.

„Genug für heute, Lupin", fordere ich ihn auf zu gehen und er versteht, erhebt sich und nickt mir verabschiedend zu.

„Schlaf gut, Severus", meint er noch bevor die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen ist.

Er wünscht mir jedes Mal eine Gute Nacht und jedes Mal stelle ich mir die Frage, ob er es erst meint, oder ob er es nur so dahinsagt. Er muss eine ganz schön masochistische Ader haben, wenn er hier ein bis zweimal die Woche auftaucht und sich von mir schwach anreden oder stundenlang eisig anschweigen lässt – aber wer weis schon, auf was so ein Werwolf steht? - Und ich muss auch echt weich in der Birne sein, dass ich ihn jedes Mal wieder reinlasse.

Es liegt sicher nicht am Rotwein, den er immer mitbringt, eher weil es gut tut, nicht immer alleine hier abzuhängen und auch wenn ich kaum mit ihm rede, so bedeutet er doch eine Art von Gesellschaft, die mir nicht allzu sehr auf den Wecker geht.

Aber ich muss vorsichtig bleiben, man kann ihm nicht vertrauen, immerhin ist er ein Werwolf und er war ein sehr guter Freund von Black und der ist ein Massenmörder auf der Flucht und würde nichts lieber tun, als hier nach Hogwarts zu kommen und den Potter Bengel zu erledigen ... oder?

_Ach Shit ...! Wo liegt nur die Wahrheit?!_



Dracos dummer Streich

Wieder mal ist Quidditch das Hauptthema bei den Mahlzeiten. Nicht, dass es mich interessieren würde oder dass ich oft bei den Mahlzeiten auftauchen würde – auch wenn ich mich meistens doch kurz in der Großen Halle blicken lasse, um nicht albernen Gerüchten Nahrung zu geben, was auch immer hätte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht – und, weil ich dem Alten schon vor Jahren versprochen habe, dass er mich wenigstens einmal am Tag zu sehen bekommt.

Mein Haus spielt gegen Ravenclaw und gewinnt, was uns dem Pokal ein bisschen näher bringt und mir die freudige Erwartung, Minerva nächstes Jahr wieder ein wenig aufziehen zu können – man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts.

Ich weis von Lupin, dass der Junge immer noch seine Übungen bei ihm abhält, auch wenn ich immer noch nichts Näheres darüber erfahren habe. Es nutzt noch nicht mal was, vor Lupin zu behaupten, Harry sei einfach unfähig, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken – der Werwolf lächelt nur fein und hält sich bedeckt – kein Wort darüber, wie weit der Bengel wirklich ist.

Verdammte Heimlichtuerei – aber das zeigt mir zumindest, dass Lupin ein Geheimnis bewahren kann, wenn er es will und nicht alles, was ihm anvertraut wird einfach rumplaudert – ich wünschte, ich könnte glauben, dass das auch auf mich zutreffen würde, aber ich will es nicht riskieren – was, wenn nicht?

Und ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht der Sohn von James Potter, seinem alten, längst verstorbenen - ermordeten – Freund. Wie auch immer – schon bald bekomme ich mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, was der Bengel von Lupin gelernt hat.

Zwischendurch entnehme dem _Tagespropheten_, dass das Ministerium die Dementoren bevollmächtigt hat, Black zu _küssen_, wenn sie seiner habhaft werden können – was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass sie ihm die Seele aussaugen dürfen – ein Schicksal, schlimmer als der Tod und ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das vergönne. Wenn er wirklich schuldig ist, dann vielleicht – aber auch an seine Schuld kann ich nicht so wirklich glauben ... noch nie ... auch damals, als es geschehen war, war ich mir nicht sicher und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert.

Das nächste Spiel steht an – Gryffindor gegen Raven-claw und ich muss gestehen, dass ich doch neugierig werde, denn die Chancen auf den Pokal haben inzwischen umfangreiche Berechnungen ausgelöst und die allgemeine Aufregung lässt mich nicht wirklich noch kalt.

Das übliche hin und her der Mannschaften, das gewohnte Durcheinander am Himmel und es werden so einige Tore geschossen. Dann sieht es so aus, als habe Potter den Snatsch gesichtet – er fliegt doch tatsächlich diesen Feuerblitz, Minerva muss ihm das Ding zurückgegeben haben - doch plötzlich erscheinen drei hohe, furchterregende, schwarze Gestalten am Spielfeldrand. Sie sehen wie Dementoren aus, aber ich spüre nichts von der unheilvollen Ausstrahlung dieser Kreaturen und darauf reagiere ich sehr empfindlich.

Der Potter Bengel zückt seinen Stab und ich höre seinen schrillen Patronus Ruf – tatsächlich bricht ein silbriges Etwas daraus hervor und kantert auf die hohen Kreaturen zu und wirft sie um. Ein etwas genauerer Blick zeigt mir, dass es sich bei Harrys Patronus um einen Hirsch handelt – und er scheint verdammt mächtig zu sein, so wie er die Wesen umgerannt hat.

Wütende Rufe aus dieser Richtung, bringen mich dazu, so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu eilen. In den dunklen Kutten befinden sich nämlich keine Monstren – nur vier meiner Slytherins, die das wohl mal wieder lustig gefunden haben – ich finde das nicht!

Lupin steht neben Potter und Dumbledore kommt dazu – das lässt mich meine Schritte stoppen und ich verharre etwas entfernt. Minerva tobt und wütet – so sauer habe ich sie noch selten gesehen. Sie zieht meinem Haus fünfzig Punkte ab und verdonnert die Übeltäter zum Nachsitzen – gut, dass sie diese Strafe verhängt, denn sie haben es wirklich verdient – sowas macht man nicht, auch wenn es sich um Potter handelt – immerhin wäre er das letzte Mal fast draufgegangen – und ich hätte die Kids nicht angemessen bestrafen können – hätte mir nur Ärger mit deren Eltern eingebracht – und wie gesagt, kann ich es mir nicht leisten, es mir mit ehemaligen Todessern zu verderben.

Ach Shit – ich hasse solche politischen Erwägungen.

Wie sollen es diese Bengel je kapieren, dass es für alles seine Grenzen gibt – und die verlaufen spätestens da, wo es um Schaden an Leib und Leben geht. Ich mag Draco nicht besonders, aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht wirklich wie Lucius ist – auch wenn ich ihn gewöhnlich einfach mit seinem Vater in einen Kessel werfe. Leider kenne ich Draco zu wenig und finde auch keinen echten Zugang zu ihm.

Ich kann die Slytherins nur dazu bringen, mir zu gehorchen, dazu habe ich die nötige Autorität – aber ich kann sie nicht zwingen, mir zu vertrauen und mir ihre Probleme mitzuteilen - wobei ich mir auch nicht sicher bin, dass ich überhaupt helfen könnte – mir hat auch nie jemand geholfen und so wüsste ich gar nicht, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Allerdings wären doch ein paar eindringliche Worte an diese großkotzigen Bengel angebracht und ich versuche, mir diese zu Recht zu legen.

Die Menge verläuft sich und ich bin sicher, dass die Gryffindors ein Freudenfest feiern werden, denn dieser Sieg hat sie dem Pokal um ein ganzes Stück näher gebracht, auch wenn es erneuter komplexer Berechnungen bedarf, wie das noch zu bewerkstelligen sein könnte. Minerva hält mich zurück, als ich mich der Menge auf dem Weg zum Schloss anschließen will.

„Severus?" spricht sie mich an.

„Ja, Minerva?" gebe ich zurück und bemühe mich, halbwegs freundlich zu bleiben.

„Ich hoffe, du bist mit meiner Bestrafung einverstanden oder wirst du wieder für deine Schlangen eintreten und behaupten, es sei nicht so schlimm."

„Nein – werde ich nicht – im Gegenteil ich werde ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen reden", gebe ich zurück.

„Ich dachte, du kannst Potter nicht leiden", wirft sie ein. „Und würdest ihm sowas gönnen."

„Ich mag ihn nicht, das stimmt", erwidere ich. „Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich will, dass ihm etwas Ernstes zustößt und schon gar nicht durch meine Slytherins – Himmel, Minerva – das wäre kein dummer Streich mehr gewesen, wenn Potter draufgegangen wäre – das wäre Mord gewesen und ich will sicher nicht, dass einer meiner Slytherins zum Mörder wird."

Sie nickt zustimmend.

„Nein, das ist keinem dieser Kinder zu wünschen", gibt sie sehr ernst zurück. „Da hast du natürlich vollkommen Recht. Und wir hatten ja Glück - Potter ist nichts geschehen."

„Wie auch immer", werfe ich ein und will nicht weiter auf meine – bekanntermaßen wirren – Gefühle in Bezug auf Potter eingehen. „Ich werde mit diesen Jungs sprechen – ein nachdrückliches Gespräch über Scherze und wie weit sie gehen sollten – ich wünschte, auch deine Gryffindors würden das wissen."

Sie schaut mich fragend an.

„Was haben die denn so Schlimmes angestellt?" fragt sie nach.

„Oh, die heutigen nichts – noch nicht", entgegne ich. „Aber ich muss da nur an einen gewissen Haufen von vor zwanzig Jahren denken..."

„Oh Gott, Severus", fällt sie mir ins Wort. „Das hängt dir noch immer nach ... Grundgütiger ... also nein..."

Nee, ich hätte wirklich nicht erwarten sollen, dass Minerva auch nur das Geringste auf ihre ach so edlen Gryffindors kommen lässt ... aber ich will mich jetzt nicht mit ihr über dieses Thema streiten und so nicke ich ihr nur verabschiedend zu und mache mich in mein Büro auf.

Ich rufe die vier Jungs zu mir und sie stehen wie die begossenen Greife vor mir – wobei sich ein Greif als ziemlich klein herausstellt.

„Herrschaften", setze ich an. „Mit liegt an dem Pokal soviel wie euch sicher auch. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut heiße, wenn unlautere Mittel eingesetzt werden, um ihn zu bekommen. Er wäre nichts wert, wenn ihr ihn durch einen hinterhältigen Betrug erlangt – verstanden!"

Vier ungläubige und nicht im Geringsten schuldbewusste Gesichter – ein Stammeln.

„Aber, Sir..."

„Ruhe", fauche ich sie an. „Jetzt rede ich und ich schätze es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden.

Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da getan habt? Potter einen tollen Streich gespielt? Ging ja wohl voll nach hinten los! Und wenn er euch geglückt wäre? Was dann?"

„Gryffindor hätte das Match verloren", murmelt Draco, aber er klingt alles andere als sicher.

„Match verloren?" zische ich. „Tolle Sache – und wir wären vom weiteren Turnier ausgeschlossen worden, wenn man euch erwischt hätte – was man ja auch hat – wir haben noch Glück gehabt, dass McGonagall nicht auf diese Idee gekommen ist."

„Aber, Sir", wirft Flint ein. „Sie ... sie hätten doch..."

„Gar nichts hätte ich ... mir wären die Hände gebunden gewesen ... Dumbledore ist hier der Boss und wenn er McGonagall zustimmt, dann wird es auch so gemacht."

„Aber mein Vater..." fährt mir Malfoy dazwischen und ich werde langsam über diese ständigen Unterbrechungen sauer.

„Ihr Vater, Mr Malfoy mag eine Menge Einfluss haben, aber bei solchen Dingen hat er nicht das Geringste zu sagen! – Und ich weis nicht, wie er sie hätte vor einem Rauswurf hätte retten wollen, wenn sie Potter umgebracht hätten."

„Da hätte er sicher nichts dagegen gehabt", raunt der Junge und versucht verschwörerisch zu klingen, weil er zu wissen glaubt, dass ich Harry auch nicht leiden kann.

„Ob er oder ich was dagegen hätten oder nicht, ist hier nicht das Thema – das Ministerium hätte es sicher nicht zu schätzen gewusst, wenn ein dreizehnjähriger Schuljunge einen Mitschüler – und das ist Potter, was auch immer er sonst sein mag – umbringt. Aller Einfluss und alles Gold ihres Vaters hätten sie nicht vor Askaban bewahrt – wenn er es überhaupt versucht hätte – immerhin hätten sie ihm Schande gemacht, weil sie erwischt wurden ... so eine dumme, unausgegorene, schwachsinnige Aktion!"

„Aber Potter hat doch so viel Angst vor den Dementoren", stammelt Draco und windet sich. „Da dachte ich..."

„Aber sie haben nicht zu Ende gedacht", schnarre ich ihn an. „Und mit seiner Angst ist es wohl nicht so weit her, so wie er euch vier umgehauen hat, oder?"

„Was hat uns da eigentlich getroffen, Sir?" will Flint neugierig wissen.

„Ein Patronus", gebe ich zurück. „und das ist sicher kein Zauber, den ein dreizehnjähriger Junge normaler Weise beherrscht. Ich mag Potter nicht, da haben sie vollkommen Recht, aber ich mache nicht den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ihr ihm Streiche spielt – das hat er verdient – aber ich wünsche nicht, dass er in Lebensgefahr gebracht wird – Potter ist Dumbledores Junge und der könnte mehr als nur ungehalten werden, wenn er euch als Schuldige identifiziert – besonders, wenn Potter schwer verletzt wird oder es möglicher Weise nicht überlebt."

„Der alte Narr", murmelt Draco.

„Mr Malfoy – unser ehrenwerter Direktor mag eine ganze Menge sein – mit Sicherheit ist er völlig exzentrisch – aber ein Narr ist er nicht – Er ist sehr mächtig und ich denke, es wäre für sie alle besser, das nicht in Frage zu stellen oder ihn gar herauszufordern."

Sie brummeln vor sich hin und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie nicht überzeugt habe – nun, dann vielleicht eine wohldosierte Drohung – soweit ich das wagen kann – ich darf mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen.

„Wie auch immer", meine ich daher. „Ihre Eltern werden sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie der Familie Schande machen – und ich bin es auch nicht, denn sie haben meinem – unserem – Haus, dem Haus des ehrwürdigen Salazar Slytherin, Schande gebracht und damit ziehen sie sich meinen Unwillen zu.

Professor McGonagall hat ihnen bereits Punkte abgezogen und wird sie Nachsitzen lassen, aber noch das Geringste von ihnen, was unserem Haus Schande bringt – dann werden sie bei mir Nachsitzen – jeden Abend – für den Rest des Jahres – und keiner von ihnen wird nochmal nach Hogsmeade gehen, bevor er alt und grau ist!"

Ich bin bei den letzten Worten immer lauter geworden – so laut ich konnte, ohne zu schreien – und dieses Mal erkenne ich, dass ich Erfolg hatte und die Botschaft durchgedrungen ist.

„Sie können gehen", fauche ich die vier an und scheuche sie aus meinem Büro.

Pah – Ansehen und Schande! So ein Unsinn – fast alles, was ich zu ihnen gesagt habe, war kaum mehr als ein Vorwand – unsere Gesellschaft neigt nicht dazu, Minderjährige nach Askaban zu schicken – allerdings wären alle vier sicher der Schule verwiesen worden, wenn Potter etwas Ernstes geschehen wäre – auch wenn es nicht Potter erwischt hätte, sondern eins von den anderen Kids, hätte das nichts daran geändert, muss ich zu-geben, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Das war versuchter Mord – ebenso sicher, wie das Ding, das Black damals in der Heulenden Hütte mit mir abgezogen hat – aber damals wie heute ist nichts Ernstes geschehen – und so kann man es bei einem heftigen Anschiss belassen – immerhin um einiges mehr, als Black damals bekam!



Ein erneuter Einbruch

Wenn wir schon bei Black sind ... Nur wenige Stunden später steht mal wieder ein vollkommen atemloser Filch vor meinem Büro und keucht:

„Black ... schon wieder ... Gryffindor Turm ... hat Weasley Jungen mit Messer angegriffen ... suchen!!"

Mehr bringt er nicht heraus, aber ich kann mir den Rest zusammenreimen. Black war schon wieder im Schloss und wollte schon wieder den Jungen erledigen. Er kam sogar bis in seinen Schlafsaal. Wundern muss mich das nicht, schließlich war er selbst ein Gryffindor und kennt sich dort oben aus. Aber warum hat er Weasley angegriffen, wenn er hinter dem Potter Bengel her ist? Oder war ihm jeder Recht, um ihn umzubringen? Warum hat es dann keine Toten gegeben? Es hätte ihm wirklich keine Probleme bereiten sollen, fünf schlafende Jungs umzubringen – hat er aber nicht. Außer ein paar zerfetzten Vorhängen ist nichts geschehen – wie ich später von Minerva erfahre.

Wir suchen ihn im ganzen Schloss, wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen – mal wieder vergeblich – keine Spur von ihm – hätte aber auch keiner wirklich erwartet. Hat Lupin ihm geholfen? Wo hat der Werwolf überhaupt gesteckt? Bei mir war er nicht, aber ich laufe ihm bei der Suche über den Weg. Er scheint sich genau soviel Mühe zu geben, wie wir anderen auch, aber ist das echt oder tut er nur so?

Ich weis es immer noch nicht ... immer noch der Gedanke, dass man einem Werwolf nicht trauen darf ... auch wenn Lupin so verkehrt nicht ist ... aber trotzdem. Ach Shit – Verdammt!

Wütend über den Misserfolg und todmüde, erreiche ich im Morgengrauen mein Büro. Ich seufze mal wieder schwer und gehe unter eine heiße Dusche, um auch nur die geringste Chance zu haben, den heutigen Tag zu überstehen. Dann eine Kanne Kaffee extrastark, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen ... ich hasse solche schlaflosen Nächte ... auch, oder grade, weil sie mir nur zu gut bekannt sind.

Der Gedanke, dass Black schon wieder im Schloss war, macht mich völlig verrückt. Dass der Junge natürlich von dem Angriff weis, macht mich noch verrückter – was wird er wieder anstellen, um seine Freunde zu schützen? Wird er sich selbst auf die Jagd nach Black machen? Würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Das muss ich unbedingt verhindern – ich muss ihn noch schärfer im Auge behalten als gewöhnlich. Ein doppelt so schweres Seufzen entkommt mir - warum, verdammt, muss nur jedes Jahr so ein Ding laufen? Warum ist es nur so unmöglich, einfach nur unseren Unterricht abhalten, seit der Junge hier ist?

Plötzlich vermisse ich die langen ruhigen Jahre, die ich an Hogwarts hatte, auch wenn ich in ihnen innerlich wie tot war. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass diese Aufregung besser ist, auch wenn sie mich verdammt lebendig macht. Allerdings könnte ich dankend auf meine zerrissene Gedanken- und Gefühlwelt verzichten – es fällt einem so schwer, einen vernünftigen Plan zu fassen, wenn man einfach die Wahrheit nicht kennt und nur blind und hilflos herumtasten kann.

Da wir nichts gefunden haben, wird Filch beauftragt, alle Geheimgänge, die er kennt, zuzumauern. Wobei ich mich strikt dagegen verwahre, dass das auch mit dem in meinem Schlafzimmer geschieht. Dumbledore weis Bescheid und er ist der Meinung, dass ich mit allem klar komme, was durch diesen Gang kommen könnte und stimmt mir zu. Na besten Dank, für das Vertrauen.

Des Weiteren werden Sicherheitstrolle eingestellt, die die Gänge bewachen. Sir Cadogan, der in Vertretung der Fetten Dame die Gryffindors bewacht hat, wird wieder durch sie wieder abgelöst (eben unter der Bedingung, dass sie durch diese Trolle geschützt wird), weil er Black in die Schlafsäle gelassen hat.

Es geht das Gerücht, Black habe die Passworte gehabt, weil sie Neville aufgeschrieben hatte – der Junge hat nun mal ein Gedächtnis, wie ein Sieb und Sir Cadogan hat andauernd die Passworte gewechselt, wobei er unmöglich Wortkombinationen benutzt hat ... Mist! Trotzdem bekommt Longbottom von seiner Großmutter einen Heuler, der zur Freude der anderen Schüler laut durch die Eingangshalle plärrt und McGonagall verbietet ihm, weiter nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Nun ja, vielleicht wirkt es ja.

So ein unglückliches Zusammentreffen von Zufällen, oder hat Lupin Black die Passworte besorgt? Ich weis es nicht und immerhin wurde der Werwolf nie auch nur in der Nähe der Gryffindor Räume gesehen – Wo sollte er sie dann herhaben?

Lupin besteht noch immer darauf, mir seine Besuche abzustatten, auch wenn ich ihn anmache, er würde Black helfen und noch unfreundlicher zu ihm bin, als sonst ... ich weis wirklich nicht, wo er diese penetrante Sturheit hernimmt.

Wie auch immer, es tut gut, mit ihm zu streiten, ihn zu beleidigen oder ihn solange anzuschweigen, bis er wieder geht ... irgendwann wird er schon aufgeben, wenn ich ihn so behandle. Ehrlich gesagt verkürzt er damit wenigstens meine endlos langen Nächte.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

**Rätselhafte Ereignisse**

Ein alter Fetzen Pergament

Alles geht weiter seinen Gang.

Vielleicht weil die neuerlichen Sicherheitsmassnahmen greifen, vielleicht weil Black aufgegeben hat, geschieht vorerst nichts Dramatisches mehr.

Dann ist wieder ein Hogsmeade Wochenende angesagt und ich fürchte, dass der Junge versuchen wird, ins Dorf zu kommen. Es dürfte ihm verdammt sauer ankommen, dass er immer noch im Schloss bleiben muss, wenn seine ganzen Freunde nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen. Ich fege durch die Gänge und bin auf der Suche nach dem Bengel. Er sollte in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein, aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass er den Anweisungen gehorcht. Tatsächlich stolpere ich in einem der Korridore über ihn und es sieht aus, als sei er hier mit Longbottom verabredet gewesen – immerhin darf der auch nicht ins Dorf ... und in mir gellt eine Alarmsirene los. Natürlich gehe ich sofort auf die beiden los, um sie in ihre Räume zurück zu scheuchen und sie nachhaltig davon abzuhalten, sie so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Potter stammelt etwas von zufälliger Begegnung und Longbottom wirft mir nur zu Tode erschrockene Blicke zu – ich hasse diese ängstlichen Kuhblicke - Verdammt, Junge, hast du denn so gar kein Rückrad? – Wehr dich doch endlich mal!

Potter stand sehr nahe an einer der Statuen, die das Schloss schmücken und ich untersuche sie eingehend. Lagern sie hier Botschaften oder verdeckt sie einen Geheimgang oder was ist mit dem Ding?

Die Jungs trollen sich inzwischen schuldbewusst – was aber eigentlich gar nichts heißt – so sehen sie immer aus, wenn sie es mit mir zu tun bekommen.

Nein, an dieser Statue ist nichts Bemerkenswertes und so mache ich mich wieder in meine Verliese auf und nehme die unsichere Hoffnung mit, dass ich die beiden genug erschreckt habe, dass sie nichts Verbotenes tun – wenigstens für heute.

Dem war wohl doch nicht so.

Zwei Stunden später steht nämlich Draco Malfoy mit seinen Satelliten bei mir ihm Büro und stammelt was von wegen, er habe Potters Kopf bei der Heulenden Hütte gesehen – nur den Kopf, aber wo der sei, könne der Rest auch nicht weit sein, denn er bezweifle, dass Potter enthauptet worden sei – auch wenn er da sicher nichts dagegen hätte. Seine beiden Bodyguards nicken dümmlich, aber eindringlich zu seinen Worten. Die drei Jungs sehen aus, als hätten sie sich im Schlamm gewälzt und ich tippe auf eine Schlägerei, über die sie sicher nicht mit mir sprechen werden. Nun, es muss mir ja nicht aufgefallen sein.

Wie auch immer - ich mache mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu der Statue, wo ich Potter das letzte Mal gesehen habe, denn in mir ist so ein seltsamer Verdacht aufgekeimt. Tatsächlich finde ich den Bengel genau dort und er sieht noch schuldbewusster aus als üblich. Hat er einen Weg gefunden, um ins Dorf zu kommen? Ich halte es für durchaus möglich, auch wenn ich hier nichts gefunden habe, hat das nur wenig zu besagen – Geheimgänge in Hogwarts sind nicht unbedingt so offensichtlich – sonst wären es ja keine _Geheim_gänge. Ich fauche den Jungen an und eskortiere ihn in mein Büro – ich will jetzt die Wahrheit wissen.

Was hat er nun schon wieder angestellt?

Ich konfrontiere ihn mit Malfoys Geschichte, aber er meint nur rotzfrech, der habe sicher Halluzinationen gehabt ... wie das denn hätte gehen sollen und er sei in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen, wie ich es ihm befohlen hätte. Gute Ausrede ... das kann er sonst wem erzählen, aber nicht mir – immerhin habe ich ihn in genau diesem Korridor angetroffen, aus dem ich ihn zuvor verscheucht hatte – für wie dämlich hält mich dieser Bengel eigentlich?

Ich mache ihm harsche Vorwürfe, dass er so leichsinnig ist, wo doch alle Welt ihn schützen wolle, aber er sei ja der berühmte Potter und habe das wohl nicht nötig. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich nur so wütend, weil mir durch den Kopf zieht, was nicht alles hätte geschehen können, dort unten im Dorf – und ich bin sicher, dass er dort war, auch wenn mir die Beweise fehlen. Seine Geschichte klingt plausibel, auch wenn ich sie ihm sicher nicht glaube.

Er reagiert nicht darauf und schweigt mich einfach nur an – ja, Schwiegen ist eine Waffe, aber sie steht nicht nur mir zur Verfügung, auch dieser Bengel hier vor mir, weis sie sehr gut zu gebrauchen.

Dann eben eine Provokation – James konnte sowas nie widerstehen und sprang immer drauf an – warum also nicht auch sein Sohn? Ich fange an, ebendiesen zu beleidigen und Harry beginnt natürlich sofort seinen heißgeliebten Vater zu verteidigen – endlich eine Stelle, meinen Hebel anzusetzen. Ja, jetzt habe ich ihn wütend gemacht.

Er springt auf und wenn ich nicht sein Lehrer wäre, den er wenigstens in gewisser Weise respektiert und der Macht über ihn hat, dann müsste ich mir jetzt Gedanken darüber machen, dass er auf mich losgehen könnte – von James hätte ich mir schon längst einen Fluch und von Sirius einen Kinnhaken eingefangen. Nun, Harry ist nicht wirklich James und so funkelt er mich nur wütend an und faucht wie ein räudiger Straßenkater. Herrlich diese Wut und wunderbar, dass ich mich nicht davon beeindrucken lasse ... diesen kleinen Machtkampf werde ich gewinnen! Ich liebe es einfach!

Daher erzähle ich ihm soviel von dieser angeblichen Heldentat seines Vaters, als der mich damals vor dem Werwolf gerettet hat, wie ich es kann, ohne ebendiesen zu erwähnen. Ich bin so beleidigend und hämisch, wie nur möglich und etwas von dem Frust der letzten zweieinhalb Jahre fällt von mir ab – es tut gut, den Jungen so klein und schuldig zu sehen. Jetzt habe ich ihn soweit, dass er sich nicht mehr rausreden kann, also fordere ich ihn auf, seine Taschen zu leeren.

Ich kann ihm nur zu genau ansehen, dass er sich am liebsten weigern würde, aber ich habe die nötige Autorität und so gehorcht er schließlich. Halb Zonkos und der halbe Bestand des Honigtopfes kommt zum Vorschein, aber er behauptet stur, Ron habe ihm die Dinge schon vom letzten Besuch mitgebracht ... kann ich so nicht glauben, aber ich habe auch keine echten Beweise für meinen Verdacht.

Dann stolpern meine Augen über einen großen Fetzen Pergament und der ruft mein Misstrauen hervor. Was hat sowas in der Tasche eines Jungen zu suchen? Es passt so gar nicht zu den anderen Sachen. Auf meine Nachfrage meint er, es sei nur ein Fetzen Papier, aber als ich ihm androhe, es zu verbrennen wird er kalkweiß und sieht aus als würde er am liebsten dazwischen springen – verdammt, das ist interessant. Was zum Henker liegt ihm an diesem schmuddeligen Fetzen? Ich werde neugierig.

Der Junge gibt mir natürlich keine Antwort, sondern übt sich mal wieder in eisigem Schweigen. Dann also alleine. Ich kenne eine ganze Menge Methoden, wie man Geheimschriften oder Ähnliches sichtbar macht und ich setze sie rücksichtslos ein. Zuerst tut sich gar nichts – nett, eine kleine Herausforderung – doch als ich nachdrücklicher werde, geschieht doch etwas.

Verschlungene Schriftzeichen erscheinen darauf und beleidigen mich mit ihren Aussagen. Nun, ich bin Beleidigungen gewohnt (auch wenn sie mich echt sauer machen) und etwas anderes daran ist wesentlich interessanter – die Unterschriften:

Moony, Wurmschwanz, Padfoot und Prongs – mit anderen Worten also Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black und James Potter. Dem Bengel sagen diese Spitznamen offensichtlich nichts – mir jedoch umso mehr – was auch immer ich da in Händen halten mag – es gehörte einst den Herumtreibern. Nun, zwei davon sind tot und einer auf der Flucht – hinter eben diesen Bengel her, der mich jetzt so stinksauer anstarrt – aber einer ist hier ganz in der Nähe und ich halte es für eine ausgezeichnete Idee, ihn jetzt gleich in mein Büro zu holen. Mal sehen, wie er sich da rauswindet.

Ich werfe eine Prise Flohpuder in meinen Kamin und zische hinein: „Lupin – auf ein Wort!"

Es dauert keine zehn Sekunden und die schäbige Gestalt des Werwolfs schält sich aus den Flammen.

„Was gibt´s, Severus?" will er freundlich wissen.

Ich halte ihm den Fetzen unter die Nase und kann sehen, dass er verdammt schnell zu denken beginnt. Natürlich weis er, dass mir diese Spitznamen bekannt sind und er weis auch, warum ich ihn jetzt gerufen habe – immerhin war einer davon der seine. Doch wieviel davon wird er vor dem Jungen sagen? Wieviel hat er dem Bengel bereits erzählt – immerhin hing Harry oft genug bei ihm ab, um den Patronus zu lernen und Lupin ist ein Mensch, der ziemlich viel zu plaudern pflegt – wenn man ihn lässt.

Lupin starrt immer noch auf den Papierfetzen und gibt keine Antwort, also beginne ich etwas von Schwarzer Magie zu faseln, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. In dem Zettel ist nicht mehr Schwarze Magie als in einem von Albus dummen Brausebonbons, das ist mir völlig klar – aber es steckt Magie darin, denn er reagiert auf den Benutzer und das könnte er nicht, wenn er nicht magisch wäre – außerdem kribbeln meine Fingerspitzen, wenn ich es anfasse – immer ein sicheres Zeichen für verborgene Magie.

Lupin meint, es sei wohl nur ein Scherzartikel aus dem Zonkos und der Junge nickt heftig. Doch ich erwidere, Harry habe es wohl eher von den Herstellern und werfe Lupin einen stechenden Blick zu. Immerhin ist seine Unterschrift drauf erschienen und so vermute ich, dass der Bengel den Zettel von ihm hat. Der allerdings starrt das Ding so an, als könne er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie der Junge daran gekommen sein könnte, aber für mich ist es ebenso deutlich, dass er nur zu genau weis, um was es sich bei diesem Fetzen in Wahrheit handelt – und – er wird mir sicher vor dem Jungen keine Auskunft darüber geben – er wird nur plausible Lügen erzählen, da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher, wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe.

Verdammt Lupin, du kommst schon mal wieder in meine Höhle und dann werde ich eine Menge Fragen haben und dir nicht die geringste Chance für Ausreden lassen – das schwöre ich dir!

Plötzlich knallt meine Türe auf und ein atemloser Weasley Junge erscheint. Er keucht was von Zonkos und ewig her, versucht seinen Freund in Schutz zu nehmen – was meinen Verdacht nur erhärtet – wenn Harry nicht mit ihm im Dorf war, woher weis er dann, dass ich ihn zur Befragung hier habe und er in Schwierigkeiten steckt?

Lupin nutzt die Gunst des Augenblicks und lässt das fragliche Pergament in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Meint noch, dann sei ja alles klar und macht sich mit beiden Jungs vom Acker – ich kann nichts dazu sagen, wenn ich mich nicht mal wieder völlig zum Trottel machen will und meinem schlechten Ruf eine neue Fassette hinzufügen will ... die, dass ich keinen Vernunftgründen zugänglich bin ... und das brauche ich wirklich nicht – würde mich ja keiner mehr ernst nehmen. Also mache ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und lasse die drei von Dannen ziehen. Verdammt – schon wieder mal vom Werwolf ausgetrickst!



Eine zweifelhafte Erklärung

Ich muss wirklich nicht lange warten, bis der Werwolf wieder mit einer Flasche Wein unter dem Arm vor meiner Tür steht – der Kerl hat echt Mut – oder ist es einfach nur bodenlose Frechheit? Ich lasse ihn mit einem bösen Knurren herein.

„Also?" will ich wissen, nachdem er sich gesetzt hat und uns Wein eingeschenkt hat.

„Was – also?" gibt er mit einem ach so unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Was ist mit diesem Fetzen? – und glaub nicht, dass ich vergessen habe, wer die Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Padfoot und Prongs sind!"

Er winkt ab.

„Wie könntest du auch? Jeder, aber nicht du", erwidert er trocken. „Ja, der Zettel stammt von uns und er war als dummer Witz gedacht – ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie Harry da dran kommt – er ging noch während unserer Schulzeit – nun – sagen wir mal – _verloren_."

Ich schnaube ungläubig.

„Tolle Geschichte – aber warum war der Junge dann so scharf darauf, dass ich den Fetzen nicht verbrenne?" gebe ich zurück.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht hat er einen gewissen sentimentalen Wert für ihn oder er findet ihn einfach nur spaßig."

„Weis er, wer diese ehrenwerten Herren sind?" will ich wissen. „Er sagt nein, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm das glauben kann."

„Von mir auf jeden Fall nicht", gibt er zurück und klingt dieses Mal vollkommen ehrlich. „Was hätte ich ihm denn von damals erzählen sollen? Dass wir dauernd gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen haben und dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig gemacht haben – Tolle Geschichte, oder?"

„Du hast ihm wirklich nichts davon erzählt?" frage ich misstrauisch nach.

„Nee – schon ein wenig über früher, klar – aber davon nichts. Verdammt, Severus, für wie dumm und verantwortungslos hältst du mich? Soll ich Harry von unseren tolldreisten Abenteuern erzählen und ihn auf noch dümmere Gedanken bringen, als er sie ohnehin schon hat?"

Ich brumme unwillig.

„Er war also im Dorf?" will ich wissen.

Lupin zuckt nur die Achseln. Er wird mir keine eindeutige Antwort geben, wird mir klar, aber ich denke, wenn er das vorhin ehrlich gemeint hat, das mit dem ‚nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen', wird er dem Bengel schon das Seine gesagt haben – und – was auch immer ich von dem Werwolf halten mag – er hat durchaus so seine Art, seine Meinung an den Mann zu bringen – so dass es der Betreffende auch wirklich versteht.

„Warum habt ihr damals überhaupt so einen Zettel verzaubert, der alle beleidigt?" will ich weiter wissen.

Wieder zuckt er sie Schultern.

„Wir waren Jungs", erwidert er. „Wir fanden es witzig – besonders, weil es immer wieder Leute gab, die sich unsere Hausaufgaben – nun – _ausgeliehen_ – haben und dem wollten wir einen Riegel vorschieben."

Klingt logisch, aber etwas in seinen Augen sagt mir, dass das nicht die Wahrheit sein kann – doch ich denke, mehr werde ich auch nicht erfahren. Also brumme ich nur unbestimmt. Ich habe in gewisser Weise meine Antworten bekommen, auch wenn sie mich nicht wirklich befriedigen und so beginne ich mal wieder vor mich hin zu schweigen, was den Werwolf heute eindeutig nervös macht.

Lupin trinkt noch seinen Kelch leer und verabschiedet sich dann vom mir, wünscht mir mal wieder freundliche eine ‚Gute Nacht' und geht.

Doch seine Wünsche gehen nicht in Erfüllung, ich rätsle noch stundenlang darüber, was es mit diesem Fetzen wirklich auf sich haben könnte, das er mir so gar nicht sagen will. Immerhin hat der Junge den Zettel jetzt nicht mehr, Lupin hat ihn und auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn ich ihn selbst in Verwahrung hätte, so bin ich es auch zufrieden, dass Harry das Ding – was auch immer es wirklich sein mag - nicht mehr benutzen kann. Weitere Abstecher ins Dorf werden also hoffentlich in Zukunft unterbleiben – wenigstens solange er keine offizielle Genehmigung dazu hat.

Verdammt – da hütet ihn die gesamte magische Welt, wie einen Augapfel und er zieht einfach los, um sich zu amüsieren – zum Teufel mit den Konsequenzen.

Verdammter Bengel ... hat doch eine ganze Menge von seinem Vater und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann erinnert er mich auch an den jungen Sirius, der immer so gar nicht die Folgen seiner verrückten Ideen absehen konnte. Nur diese verdammten grünen Augen, die sich heute mal wieder so eindringlich in die meinen gebohrt haben, die hat er von seiner Mutter. Ach verdammt, Lily, meine Elfe, was hast du mir da nur angetan?

In der nächsten Zeit ist das Dreamteam ziemlich brav und fällt nicht unangenehm auf – sie wurden sogar beim Lernen gesichtet und von Hagrid erfahre ich weitere Gründe. Inzwischen hat der Prozess gegen seinen Hippogreifen stattgefunden und er hat ihn verloren – das Dreamteam hat ihm versprochen, ihm bei seiner Revision zu helfen. Ich sehe immer noch verdammt schwarz – solche Urteile gegen ‚gefährliche Kreaturen' werden gewöhnlich nicht aufgehoben, außer unsere ach so mutigen Beamten haben Schiss davor, dem Biest zu nahe zu kommen – dann kann sowas schon mal vorkommen. Aber ich kenne den Henker des Ministeriums – es ist McNair und der war mit mir damals in Slytherin. Ein unangenehmer Bursche, Todesser, aber mit Sicherheit nicht feige – er war immer einer derjenigen, die es liebten zu töten – Folterungen waren nicht unbedingt seine Sache, aber Morde ... da stand er wirklich drauf. _Tut mir echt leid, Hagrid, aber ich fürchte dein ‚Beaky' ist schon Geschichte, auch wenn man so tut, als hättest du noch eine Chance._



Pokal

Das Quidditch Finale rückt näher und die Berechnungen werden immer wilder. Da aber auch die Prüfungen näher rücken, bestehe ich in meinem Unterricht auf erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit und kann ziemlich biestig werden, wenn ich sie nicht bekomme.

Meine Stimmung schwankt heftig (zwischen schlecht drauf, stinksauer und unerträglich gereizt) besonders, weil ich immer noch nicht weis, was die Wahrheit ist. Lupin hat seine Besuche immer noch nicht eingestellt, aber von Black war noch nicht mal ein einziges schwarzes Haar zu sehen. All dass macht mich unruhig und nervös.

Der Werwolf hat sich nicht nur in mein Büro eingeschlichen, es ist ihm auch irgendwie gelungen, das in meiner Gefühlswelt zu tun. Nicht, dass ich ihn wirklich mögen würde, oder ihn gar für einen Freund halten würde, aber wenn er mal drei Tage hintereinander nicht auftaucht, dann ist das schon ein seltsames Gefühl – fast als würde ich seine Gesellschaft vermissen - aber das tue ich nicht ... ich doch nicht ... oder?

Kurz vor dem Finale erscheint Draco Malfoy mit dem roten Abdruck von fünf Fingern in seinem Gesicht in der Großen Halle und ich frage mich, wen er so sehr auf die Palme gebracht hat, dass sowas passiert ist. Er ist eigentlich noch zu jung für Mädchen, aber das sieht schon verdammt nach abgewiesenen Zudringlichkeiten aus. Ich bin neugierig, also spitze ich mal wieder meine scharfen Ohren und bekomme eine Unterhaltung mit. Draco hat sich im Unterricht über die Sache mit Hagrids Greif lautstark lustig gemacht und das Dreamteam kam dazu. Irgendeine Sicherung muss bei der keinen Granger durchgebrannt sein (die steht schon das ganze Jahr unter Strom, wenn ich es recht bedenke) und so hat sie Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Er hat sie nur nicht verpetzt, weil ihm die Sache entsetzlich peinlich ist ... das Mädel scheint eine recht nachdrückliche Handschrift zu haben ... nun, geschieht ihm recht – es ist nicht nett, sich über das Unglück anderer Leute lustig zu machen.

_Da redet der Richtige, Severus, du würdest ja auch gewaltig feixen, wenn sowas jemand passieren würde, den du nicht ausstehen kannst, oder_?

Würde ich, aber ich würde ganz genau aufpassen, wer mich dabei hören kann und ich würde sicher nicht den Zorn einer (wenn auch sehr jungen) Frau unterschätzen – eine Frau kann fieser werden als jeder Kerl und das weis ich nicht erst seit ich Bellatrix kenne.

Später erfahre ich noch, dass Miss Ich-weis-alles den Unterricht bei Trelawney hingeschmissen hat und wutentbrannt aus der Klasse gestürmt ist. Nun, ich kann es ihr nicht verdenken, ich halte nichts von Wahrsagen und Todesomen, aber es sieht ihr so gar nicht ähnlich – soweit ich weis, versucht sie alles zu lernen, was ihr die magische Welt zu bieten hat.

Allerdings steht sie dieses Jahr wirklich sehr unter Strom und es geht das Gerücht, dass sie alle Fächer belegt hat, die in Hogwarts angeboten werden ... was ich für schlichtweg unmöglich halte, woher sollte sie denn die Zeit dafür hernehmen – immerhin finden einige Fächer zeitgleich statt und sie hat meines Wissen nach noch nie gefehlt ... wieder mal ein Rätsel, aber so wichtig ist mir das seltsame Verhalten dieser Streberin nicht, dass ich McGonagall danach fragen würde ... wo kämen wir denn da hin? Ich und Interesse für eine Gryffindor zeigen – auch wenn es nur um ihren Unterricht geht – wäre ja noch schöner!

Zu meiner außerordentlichen Freude kommt ein Dauerstreit zwischen Harry und Malfoy dazu – die beiden sind nicht zu haben, wenn sie gemeinsam im Unterricht sind. Ich ziehe Harry Punkte ab und übersehe Dracos Verhalten, solange es nicht zu offensichtlich ist und er uns keine Schande macht. Es liegt wohl an diesem dummen Finale, auf das alle so gespannt sind, denn beide Häuser können beim richtigen Ausgang den Pokal holen. So kommt es zu einigen Sabotageaktionen an den Spielern, aber es erweist sich als unmöglich, die wahren Schuldigen zu ermitteln und weder Minerva noch ich halten allzu viel von Kollektivstrafen – Auch wenn es mich schon sehr reizen würde, einfach dazwischen zu funken, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Und so heizt sich die Stimmung in der Schule immer weiter auf und wir Lehrer können nur ziemlich hilflos auf den großen Knall warten. Zum Glück kommt er nicht, oder erst, als das Finale dann endlich stattfindet.

Am Morgen vor dem Spiel ist es in der Großen Halle noch lauter als sonst und ich wünschte, ich hätte auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Mein Schädel dröhnt und ich kann mich nur gewaltsam davon abhalten, mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, mit Gegenständen zu werfen oder mit einer hallenden Donnerstimme (über die ich durchaus verfüge, wenn ich sie brauche, auch wenn ich es gewöhnlich hasse zu schreien) einfach lautstark „Ruhe!" zu brüllen.

Lupin sitzt neben mir und er sieht zur Abwechslung mal nicht so aus, als hätte er für den Trubel was übrig. Er war gestern Abend unten bei mir und er hat mir erzählt, was er für die Prüfungen plant.

Keine schlechte Idee, den Kids alle Dunklen Kreaturen vorzusetzen, die er dieses Jahr durchgenommen hat und deren er habhaft werden kann – klingt echt so, als könne das Spaß machen – wenn man seinen Stoff beherrscht, natürlich nur – sonst dürfte es zu einem ziemlichen Alptraum werden.

Allerdings konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen, ob er seine Prüfung nicht vielleicht in einer Vollmondnacht ansetzen will, um herauszubekommen, ob die Kids auch mit einem Werwolf fertig werden - Hat mir einen ziemlich beleidigten Blick eingebracht und die trockene Bemerkung, dass sie tatsächlich an Vollmond stattfinden wird, allerdings am Tag.

Doch da war nicht nur Gekränktheit in seinen Augen, da war mehr und ich denke ich, bin mal wieder ein bisschen übers Ziel hinausgeschossen und habe ihm echt wehgetan. Wollte ich eigentlich nicht – ich wollte nur einen zynischen Witz machen – leider habe ich nie gelernt, wo die Grenze zwischen einem zynischen Witz und echtem Verletzen ist. Aber ich werde mich sicher nicht entschuldigen, wenn er mit meiner Art nicht klar kommt, dann soll er doch von mir wegbleiben ... wäre mir ohnehin lieber ... oder?

Wenigstens plaudert er mich heute nicht voll. Kann sein, dass er wirklich beleidigt ist, kann aber auch sein, dass er einen Kater zu bändigen hat – war gestern doch etwas mehr als sein übliches Quantum – er war so begeistert von seiner Idee und hat sie mir wirklich ausführlichst geschildert, dabei goss er sich immer wieder nach, bis die Flasche leer war – macht nichts – ich trinke ohnehin nie mehr, als ein Glas von dem Zeug und so hat er mir nichts weg getrunken.

Später schließe ich mich der Menge an, die zum Spielfeld hinausströmt und suche mir einen Platz auf den Tribünen. Ich mag Quidditch nicht besonders – hab ich schon erwähnt, oder? – aber dieses spezielle Spiel hat schon was – selten habe ich so ein unfaires Match gesehen – beide Mannschaften kämpfen mit aller Härte.

Gryffindor kann nicht einfach nur so gewinnen - haben die Berechnungen ergeben (die ich offiziell natürlich gar nicht kenne) – sie müssen es mit einem satten Vorsprung tun und so muss Potter Malfoy vom Snatsch ablenken, bis Gryffindor die dazu nötigen Punkte hat ... wirklich nett mit anzusehen, welche Verrenkungen er dazu fliegt.

Malfoy lässt sich ein um das andere Mal von ihm bluffen – dumm von ihm – Potter hat den besseren Besen und er ist (auch wenn ich das nie laut sagen würde) der bessere Flieger. Draco sollte lieber selbst nach dem Ding suchen und hoffen, dass er ihm dann näher ist als Potter und es als erster erwischt. So würde ich es wenigstens machen, aber was verstehe ich schon vom Quidditch? – Ich kenne zwar die Regeln, aber ich habe nie selbst gespielt. Das Match wogt hin und her und es gibt einige wirklich sehenswerte Aktionen.

Wie auch immer – am Ende fängt Harry den Snatsch und das sogar mit dem nötigen Punktevorsprung und Gryffindor holt den Pokal – Shit! Ich bin ganz schön sauer – immerhin hatte ich mich schon darauf gefreut, dass ich Minerva nächstes Jahr wieder ein wenig aufziehen kann ... dass wird ja dann wohl nichts und ihre Stimme, die in meinem inneren Ohr erklingt, macht es auch nicht besser... _‚Abgerechnet wird zum Schluss._'

Ja, meine Gute, das wurde es ... dieses Mal leider nicht zu meinen Gunsten ... aber das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen ... noch steht der Hauspokal aus.

Dumbledore überreicht Gryffindor den Pokal und das ganze Stadion tobt ... ich habe sicher keinen Grund zu toben (wenigstens keinen freudigen) und so mache ich mich immer noch ziemlich schlechter Laune in meine Verliese auf. Dort kümmere ich mich nochmal um die vorbereiteten Prüfungen und füge noch ein paar gemeine Fragen hinzu.

‚_Verdammt, Severus, wer soll denn das wissen? Was sind wir heute mal wieder hinterhältig!'_

‚Wenn sie anständig gelernt haben, dann können sie das auch beantworten', fauche ich wütend meine innere Stimme an.

Die grimmige Befriedigung über diese Gemeinheit ist stärker als meine innere Stimme und so tue ich, was ich für richtig halte. Soll der verflixte Werwolf doch seine Spiel-und-Spaß Prüfung abhalten – ich mache mein eigenes Ding!

Die Zeit rinnt dahin und es wird sehr warm.

Ich hasse zwar die Kälte, aber ich habe auch keine besondere Vorliebe dafür, in meinem eigenen Saft zu schmoren und das tue ich im Augenblick. Ich müsste ja nur auf meinen Umhang verzichten, aber das würde meinem Image – das dieses Jahr ohnehin schon schwer angeschlagen ist – nur noch mehr schaden. Also schwitze ich lieber und meine Laune wird immer schlechter – als ob die ohnehin nicht schon seit Monaten mieser als mies wäre.

Diese grässliche Zerrissenheit in mir, unter der ich leide, seit ich weis, dass Lupin hier auftauchen wird, wird immer schlimmer und ich bin schrecklich gereizt ... ich kann noch nicht mal mehr die geringste Höflichkeit gegenüber meinen Kollegen wahren und so gehe ich ihnen lieber aus dem Weg, bevor ich es mir völlig mit ihnen verscherze.

Nur zwei Leute lassen sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Dumbledore und Lupin. Der Alte hält mich mit allem auf dem Laufenden und sorgt dafür, dass ich in meinen Verliesen nicht verhungere, wie er scherzhaft meint – außerdem würde ich ihm gegenüber ohnehin nie wirklich ausfallend werden, dazu weis ich es viel zu sehr zu schätzen, dass er mich mag und mir vertraut – der exzentrische, witzige Alte.

Und Lupin? Der spottet nur, wenn ich es zu weit treibe oder er geht, wenn ich ihn mal wieder zu sehr beleidigt habe – aber er kommt immer wieder. Und das ist auch so ein Problem – ich weis immer noch nicht, ob ich mich über seine Gesellschaft freue, oder ob es mir lieber wäre, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir auftauchen würde. Etwas – sehr tief drinnen in mir – hat angefangen in dem Werwolf sowas wie einen Freund zu sehen. Aber mein Verstand schreit mit einer unüberhörbaren Lautstärke ‚nein'!

Ich konnte noch nie so wirklich auf meine Gefühle hören – sie sind so unsicher und unwägbar – mein Ver-stand ist logischer und ich mag es nun mal, wenn alles seine Ordnung hat, wenn die Antwort einfach ‚Ja' oder ‚Nein' ist. Natürlich bin ich nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass die Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß besteht – ich weis, dass es die Grautöne sind, die unser Leben bestimmen, aber ich mag keine Grautöne, auch sie sind so unwägbar ... und da ich selbst auch so eine Art Grauton bin, mag ich mich meistens auch selbst nicht.

Dann sind wirklich die Prüfungen da und meine Gedanken fokussieren sich darauf. Diese Aufgabe und dann später auch die Korrekturen nehmen mich völlig in Anspruch.

Potter schlägt sich dieses Mal wirklich schrecklich mit seinem Trank herum und es kommt nur gewaltiger Bockmist raus. Am liebsten würde ich ihn für dieses jämmerliche Stück Arbeit durchfallen lassen, aber dann habe ich ihn noch ein Jahr länger am Hals und Dum-bledore würde nie mitmachen, wenn ich seinen Goldjungen sowas antue.

_Nee, Severus, besser nicht, aber ein Schuss vor den Bug muss wirklich sein._

Also tue ich so, als würde ich eine sechs auf seine abgegebene Phiole pinseln und sehe sehr zufrieden, wie er zusammenzuckt. Nun, vielleicht wird er sich dann nächstes Jahr mehr Mühe geben, wenn er so knapp durchkommt. Longbottom schlägt sich für seine Verhältnisse gar nicht so schlecht und ich gebe ihm eine Gnaden Vier. An der Arbeit der kleinen Granger gibt es wie üblich nichts auszusetzen und so gerne ich ihr eine andere Note geben würde, so kann ich nicht anders, als ihr eine Eins zu geben. Es kommt mir sauer hoch, aber sie hat es einfach verdient!

Lupin hat mich mit seiner Ankündigung neugierig gemacht, also mache ich mich mal wieder seit langem in mein geheimes Zimmer auf und halte die Ereignisse im Gelände im Auge. Er hat es wirklich getan und es sieht so aus, als sei es eine Menge Spaß - für die Kids, wenn sie es schaffen – für den Werwolf, wenn es schief geht und ich kann sehen, wie er sich hin und wieder ausschütten will vor Lachen – aber eine Menge Humor hatte er ja schon immer.

Der Potter Bengel schafft es fehlerlos und es sieht fast so aus, als habe Lupin die Prüfung auf ihn zugeschnitten, aber der Weasley Junge versinkt im Sumpf und die kleine Granger springt völlig aufgelöst aus dem Koffer, in dem sich (wie Lupin mir eingehend erklärt hat) ein Boggart befindet.

Was ist wohl die größte Angst der Kleinen? Dass sie in der Bücherei keine Bücher mehr findet? Dass sie nur neun von zehn Punkten für eine Hausarbeit bekommt? Dass ich sie in einen Kessel stecke und zu Sirup einkoche? (Würde ja fein was rauskommen – IQ Lösung oder sowas ähnliches – zu benutzen bei vollkommener Verblödung oder geistiger Verstopfung).

Würde ich nie tun, aber manchmal hat dieser Gedanke schon was, besonders wenn sie mich mal wieder so eindringlich mit Fragen nervt.

Wie auch immer, ich sollte besser zusehen, dass ich wieder nach unten komme, denn ich muss noch die Zutaten für meine letzte Prüfung aufbauen und dazu sollte ich mir genug Zeit nehmen – immerhin betrifft es die Sechste und da braucht man schon so Einiges.

Außerdem brauche ich die letzte Ration Wolfsbann für Lupin, denn heute Abend ist wieder Vollmond und wir haben jetzt schon fast das ganze Jahr ohne Unfall herumgebracht – muss sich ja nicht auf der Zielgeraden ändern. Wahrscheinlich kommt er wieder zu mir runter, wenn er alles erledigt hat und holt sich das Zeug ab.

Der Mond geht jetzt im Sommer erst sehr spät auf und vielleicht haben wir noch etwas Zeit für ein Glas Rotwein. Ja, das ist ein netter Gedanke.

Doch es kommt alles vollkommen anders.



Peitschende Weide und Heulende Hütte

Es wird Abend und meine Laune bessert sich nicht eben, als ich Fudge und McNair über den Weg laufe. Letzter hat seine Axt dabei – echt nette Sache, den Henker zu einer Revision mitzubringen ... aber mit sowas hatte ich schon gerechnet ... besonders, wenn Lucius Malfoy damit zu tun hat ... und der war immer ein so genannter Freund von McNair – ganz im Gegensatz zu mir und so bin ich wirklich nicht böse, als der Henker so tut, als würde er mich nicht kennen. Blödes Gefühl, das diese erneute Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit in mir auslöst.

Die Lust aufs Abendessen ist mir auf jeden Fall vergangen und so gehe ich lieber wieder in mein Büro, um noch eine Portion vom Wolfsbann zu brauen – dieses Mal hatte ich mich ein wenig in der benötigten Menge verschätzt – wenn ich ehrlich bin, experimentiere ich schon das ganze Jahr mit dem Zeug herum und sehe mir jedes Mal Lupins Reaktion an, wenn er es schlucken muss – der Grad wie sehr er sein Gesicht verzieht, sagt mir, wie mies es jedes Mal doch wieder schmecken muss.

Ich selbst kann den Trank ja nicht probieren – schließlich bin ich kein Werwolf und weis der Henker, was das Zeug mit mir anstellen würde – mich vielleicht in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, wie mich die Kids so gerne bezeichnen, wenn sie glauben, ich könne sie nicht hören.

_Oh Mann, Severus was sind wir heute mal wieder sarkastisch._

Schließlich bin ich fertig und warte auf Lupins Erscheinen, doch er taucht nicht auf. Also mache ich mich seufzend in sein Büro auf – weis er denn immer noch nicht, wie wichtig das ist oder hat er es über den Spaß, den ihm seine Prüfung wohl gemacht hat, einfach vergessen? Verdammt – es wird schon bald dunkel sein.

Ich will, wie ich es gewohnt bin, einfach in sein Büro stürmen, aber die Türe ist verschlossen. Also murmle ich „Alohomora" und sie schwingt auf – für so einen Zauber, besonders bei einer so schlecht gesicherten Tür, brauche ich noch nicht mal meinen Stab.

Keine Spur von Lupin und auch auf meine Rufe – er könnte ja schließlich auch in seinen Privaträumen sein (und ich muss ihn wirklich nicht unbedingt im Bett  
überraschen) – antwortet keiner. Also sehe ich mich ein wenig um. Vielleicht finde ich ja was, dass mir sagt, wo er abgeblieben ist. Finde ich auch, aber ganz anders, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte.

Dieser schmierige Pergamentfetzen, wegen dem wir uns vor ein paar Wochen in den Haaren hatten und von dem er behauptet hatte, er sei nur ein alberner Witz, liegt aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreitisch. Ich werde neugierig und gehe näher heran. Dann glaube ich meinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Das Pergament stellt sich nämlich als eine Karte von Hogwarts heraus.

_Karte...!_

Ein Dialog, den ich vor unzähligen Jahren gehört habe kommt mir in den Sinn:

Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade und vor mir strolchen Potter, Black und Pettigrew den Weg entlang. Lupin fehlt mal wieder. Wo steckt der Kerl denn nur schon wieder? Ich schleiche ihnen hinterher und will sie belauschen. Nicht ungefährlich, aber ich bin furchtbar neugierig.

„Kam gestern gut, was Prongs?" gähnt Black.

„Nicht übel, war echt knapp, aber wirklich nicht übel, Padfoot", gibt Potter zur Antwort.

Auch er scheint müde zu sein.

„Also", piepst Pettigrew, „das war wirklich verflixt eng…" er klingt ängstlich.

„Himmel, Wurmschwanz, man kann über den alten Snivellus sagen, was man will, aber mit einem hat er Recht: du bist echt ein entsetzlicher Angsthase!" meint Black verächtlich.

Potter kichert und gähnt.

„Aber irgendwie hat er auch Recht, man sollte etwas erfinden, was zeigt, wer in Gelände unterwegs ist", meint er dann nachdenklich.

„Hhm", erwidert Black, „nicht nur im Gelände, sondern auch im Schloss und nur Eingeweihte sollten es verwenden können…"

„Yeah. Keine schlechte Idee…"

Sie legen einen Zahn zu und ich lasse mich zurückfallen.

Der schmierige Zettel hier muss das Ergebnis dieses Gesprächs von damals sein. Eine Karte des Schlosses und seiner Umgebung, inklusive der Personen, die sich darauf bewegen. Ich werfe einen intensiveren Blick darauf und erstarre regelrecht.

Potter, Weasley und die Granger sind im Gelände unterwegs – dort sollten sie sicher nicht sein und ich will schon hinausstürmen und sie ins Schloss scheuchen (mit entsprechendem Punkteabzug natürlich), als mich ein weiterer bewegter Namenszug zum Zusammenzucken bringt: _Sirius Black!_

Er stürmt auf die Gruppe zu und es entsteht ein gewaltiges Durcheinander. Dann kann ich sehen, wie Black zwei sich überlagernde Namenszüge, von denen ich nur den des Weasley Jungen erkennen kann, von der Gruppe wegzerrt. Die beiden (drei – einer immer noch unleserlich) Namen bewegen sich auf die Peitschende Weide zu und verschwinden darunter. Die zwei anderen Namen folgen ihnen und nach einigem Hin- und Hergehusche sind sie auch dort hinunter gegangen und folgen einem Gang – dem Gang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führt – und es ist Vollmond. Um das alles noch zu toppen, erscheint plötzlich auch noch Lupins Namen in diesem Bereich, den ich beobachte und auch er geht unter die Weide.

Verdammt, die Herumtreiber sind wiedervereint – ich hatte die ganze Zeit Recht ... sie arbeiten zusammen ... der Werwolf und sein alter Freund ... aber was ist mit den Kindern ... was ist mit Harry? Die sind in mehr als nur in Lebensgefahr mit dem Werwolf und dem Askaban Flüchtling dort unten ... und der Werwolf hatte heute keinen Wolfsbann – er ist ein völliges Biest ... er ist mörderisch!

Der Kelch entgleitet meinen erstarrten Fingern und knallt auf den Boden, der Wolfsbann rinnt über die Fiesen ... ich wirble mit fliegenden Roben herum und rausche nach unten und hinaus ins Gelände. Mit langen Schritten fege ich über den Rasen, da fällt mein Auge auf etwas Silbriges – der Tarnumhang, von dem Dum-bledore gesprochen hat – der Junge muss ihn benutzt haben, um aufs Gelände zu schleichen ... schon wieder mal ... was wollte er nur dort?!

Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee, wie ich vielleicht doch noch die Wahrheit herausfinden kann. Immer noch will etwas in mir nicht glauben, dass Lupin uns alle verraten hat, dass er mit Black unter einer Decke gesteckt hat ... die ganze Zeit ... Und etwas anderes brüllt, dass es genau so gewesen sein muss ... so und nicht anders...!

Wie auch immer - der Tarnumhang bietet mir die Gelegenheit zu lauschen, ohne dass ich dabei gesehen werde. Ich werfe mir das Ding über und bringe die Peitschende Weide zum Erstarren. Dann husche ich in den engen Erdgang hinein.

Hat sich kaum geändert seit damals und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit. Damals hat mich James abgefangen und mich wieder raus gezogen – doch heute wird mich keiner retten, wenn der Werwolf ausbricht ... ich bin auf mich allein gestellt ... wie ich es schon seit so vielen Jahren bin ... aber ich werde mit ihm fertig werden, das weis ich einfach...!

_Geh einfach weiter, Severus, oder willst du die Wahrheit etwa nicht in Erfahrung bringen?_

Genau das ist es ja, worum es mir geht und so gehe ich weiter. Das untere Zimmer ist voll mit zertrümmerten Möbelstücken, aber sonst ist dort keiner, allerdings dringen Stimmen von oben zu mir herab. Die Heisere des Werwolfs, die Hellen der drei Kinder und jene, die schon lange keiner mehr gehört zu haben scheint – sie klingt ungeübt und rau.

Sirius ... geliebter Feind ... So viele Jahre ... so viele Erinnerungen ... was ist die Wahrheit?

Mein Geist windet sich wie eine Schlange und mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, wie ein Wasserfall. Ja, ich höre Stimmen, aber ich verstehe den Sinn der Worte nicht, zu wirr ist alles in mir. Ich kann mich nur mühsam dazu bringen, die Treppe nach oben zu steigen ... sie knarrt, aber ich bin unsichtbar und keiner wird mich bemerken, dann schwingt die Tür auf und ich kann alles sehen.



Geliebter Feind

Sie stehen alle fünf im Raum und sie sind alle am Leben und so weit ich es erkennen kann auch weitgehend unverletzt. Black und Lupin sind sehr nahe nebeneinander, als stünde nichts zwischen ihnen ... als wären sie noch immer die Freunde von damals ... als sei nicht Black der Schuldige am Tod ihrer anderen Freunde. Sie scheinen eindringlich diskutiert zu haben – die Kinder auf der einen Seite, die beiden Männer auf der anderen ... und ich ... ich auf der dritten - so wie es schon immer war ... und ich will hören ... und ich will sehen ... mich an ihm satt sehen ... Hass und Liebe in einer ungeheueren Intensität durchtoben mich gleichzeitig und ich kann nur hilflos verharren und schauen – ich bin nicht in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen.

Nein, die Zeit hat es mit Black wirklich nicht gut gemeint ... er sieht aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche ... er ist dürr ... dreckig ... blass ... halb verhungert ... verwahrlost ... sein schwarzes Haar ist lang geworden ... reicht ihm bis zu den Hüften ... ist verfilzt und irgendwie grau, obwohl es immer noch so schwarz ist, wie damals ... seine Augen sind brennende, leere Höhlen und breite dunkle Ringe liegen darunter ... tiefe Falten haben sich in dem einst so hübschen Gesicht eingegraben und er sieht alt aus ... uralt und verbraucht.

Sirius, geliebter Feind ... aber er ist ein Mörder ... und hier sind seine nächsten Opfer ... und der Werwolf ... ist er auf seiner Seite ... oder wo steht er?

Langsam dringt nun das Gespräch an meinen Ver-stand, aber es hilft mir auch nicht viel dabei, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und so höre ich einfach eine Zeit lang nur zu, denn ich fühle mich immer noch so, als habe mich ein heftiger Stunner getroffen.

Lupin redet und meine Aufregung steigt in ungeahnte Höhen. Er erzählt von seiner Verwandlung und ich muss erkennen, dass die Kids wohl inzwischen vom Werwolf wissen ... dann von seinen Freunden damals ... und was sie getan haben, mein Mund klappt auf und ich bringe ihn nicht wieder zu – sie sind alle zu Animagi geworden ... das war es also, was sie damals so sehr vor mir verbergen wollten.

Grundgütiger! Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für mich gewesen, das hätte mir sicher den Rauswurf der Herumtreiber garantiert ... illegale Animagi!

Über meine Gedanken habe ich ein ganzes Stück der Geschichte verpasst, aber was ich gehört habe ist auch eine ganze Menge. Ich richte erst meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ins Hier und Jetzt, als Black sich wieder hören lässt ... nein, das ist nicht mehr seine Stimme, das ist die Stimme einer Leiche aus einer verfallenen Gruft.

Er drängt Lupin, sich zu beeilen und wirft hungrige Blicke auf die Ratte in der Hand des Weasley Jungen – hat er soviel Hunger, dass er das Vieh essen will?

Ja, da ist sicher Hunger in seinen Augen, aber der hat nichts mit den Blicken zu tun, die er auf die Ratte wirft ... um was geht es hier eigentlich? Besser noch ein bisschen weiter zuhören.

Lupin erzählt weiter, von der Karte, die ich heute Abend zum ersten Mal in Funktion gesehen habe und von den Animagi - Wurmschwanz, Padfoot und Prongs ... ja, das waren ihre Spitznamen, aber was hat das mit den Animagi zu tun ... was sollen denn das für Tiere sein?

Dann gibt er zu, dass er Dumbledore von den Animagi hätte informieren sollen ... er hat also Black nicht wirklich geholfen, so wie es klingt, er hat nur nicht alles gesagt, was er wusste ... nun angesichts der Lage, ist auch das keine gute Sache ... er hätte reden müssen ... wir hätten es wissen sollen ... wir haben nach einem Menschen gesucht, aber es war ein Animagus, den wir hätten finden sollen.

Dann fällt mein Namen und ich richte wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gruppe. Sirius hasst mich eindeutig noch immer, denn sein Blick wird hämisch und finster, doch Lupin scheint nicht so zu denken. Er gibt sich an einer ganzen Menge Dingen die Schuld und macht sich ziemliche Vorwürfe ... daran hätte er früher denken sollen ... verdammt!

Irgendwie macht es mich wütend, dass ich fast sowas wie einen Freund in ihm gesehen habe und ich verfluche mich selbst ... ich hätte es besser wissen sollen ... ich zähle für ihn nicht das Geringste, wenn Black in der Nähe ist ... ich bin ja nur der schmierige, wertlose Schleimball und das hier ist sein geschätzter, über alles geliebter alter Freund, da spielt es keine Rolle, dass der ein Massenmörder ist.

_Verdammt ... verdammt ... verdammt...!_

Sollen euch doch die Dementoren fressen ... euch alle beide ... und diese Kinder, die sich das alles so ungerührt anhören, gleich mit.

Und dann kommt das, was den Kessel in mir zum überlaufen bringt ... Lupin erzählt diese jämmerliche Geschichte, was damals unter der Peitschenden Weide geschah ... _Sprich dich aus, du Werwolf ... sag ihnen das alles ... sag´s ihnen ... solange kann ich noch warten, aber dann ... dann..._

Den letzten Anstoß gibt mir Blacks Satz, ich hätte es nicht anders verdient und die naive Frage des Potter Bengels, ob das der Grund sei, warum ich Lupin nicht leiden kann. Nein, sie ist der Grund, warum ich Lupin nicht traue und ich verachte mich dafür, dass ich beinahe auf seine Freundlichkeit reingefallen wäre.

„Das ist richtig", fauche ich, werfe den Tarnumhang ab und der Zauberstab liegt in meiner Hand ... ich habe genug gehört – Zeit zum Handeln!

Die Spitze zeigt auf den Werwolf und ich koche vor Wut. Ich erläutere eiskalt, wie und warum ich hierher gekommen bin, beleidige so sehr ich nur kann. Er unterbricht mich, stammelt herum, will erklären, aber da gibt es nichts zu erklären und ich bringe ihn wütend zum Schweigen, drohe beiden mit Askaban – schnarre, fauche, zische und als er immer noch versucht zu erklären, verklebe ich ihm den Mund. Er hat das ganze Jahr schon genug geredet und alles waren nur Lügen ... etwas in mir zerbricht und ich könnte nur noch Schreien - Schreien über meine Dummheit ... meine Leichtgläubigkeit ... meine vergebliche Hoffnung, es könne da doch einen Freund für Severus Snape geben. Es tut weh ... so schrecklich weh und diesen Schmerz will ich an die anderen weiter geben.

Ich fessle den Werwolf so eng mit magischen Stricken, dass er nicht mehr stehen bleiben kann und einfach umfällt (hoffentlich tut es auch so richtig weh). Natürlich will Black ihm sofort zu Hilfe kommen, aber schneller als man es für möglich halten könnte, zeigt mein Stab auf ihn. Vor meinen Augen haben sich rote Schleier gebildet und ich bin noch übler drauf, als damals, als ich mein Zimmer zerlegt habe ... mein Verstand setzt weitgehend aus und ich reagiere nur noch mit meinen Nervenenden. Ich halte ihn im Schach, drohe, dass ich ihn töte ... so wütend, wie ich im Augenblick bin, würde ich es wohl wirklich tun ... auch wenn ... _Sirius, geliebter Feind_...!

Seine Augen sind so voller Wut und Hass, dass ich erschaudere. Die kleine Granger geht dazwischen und lenkt mich einen Augenblick lang ab. Ich fauche sie an, brülle, will nicht hören, was sie zu sagen hat ... bin keinerlei Vernunftgründen mehr zugänglich ... bin so grenzenlos enttäuscht ... so wütend ... so leer, dass nur noch brennender, alles überwältigender Hass diese Leere ein wenig füllen kann.

Dann fängt Black wieder an, mit mir zu streiten und meine Wut kocht über ... er sagt, er käme mit mir zum Schloss hinauf, wenn ich die Ratte mitnehmen würde. Ratte ... was faselt der da von einer Ratte ... ja, er ist durchgeknallt ... vollkommen verrückt ... Askaban hat ihm sicher das letzte bisschen Verstand geraubt, das er noch hatte ... Nichts da mit Ratte!

Und so drohe ich ihm und auch dem Werwolf wieder mit den Dementoren ... wenn ich selbst noch einen Funken Verstand hätte ... dann würde ich das nicht tun ... ich sollte doch eigentlich wissen, wie ich auf diese Monstren reagiere ... weis doch, dass ich mich ihnen nicht nähern darf ... aber egal, dann bekommen sie mich eben auch ... Hauptsache, sie bekommen auch den Werwolf und Black ... den ich im Augenblick so sehr hasse, dass ich ihm mit meinen Zähnen die Kehle aufreißen könnte und wie ein Vampir sein Blut trinken.

Ich will diese beiden Männer, diese verhassten alten Feinde aufs Gelände hinaus bringen ... will, dass sie sterben ... mehr als nur einfach tot sind ... will, dass sie ihre Seele verlieren, so wie ich die meine so gut wie verloren habe ... weil ich so dumm war ... weil ich wieder einen Freund haben wollte.

_Du bist und bleibst ein Narr, Severus ... einfach jämmerlich_!

Doch da stellt sich der Potter Bengel dazwischen und will seine Einwände auch noch anbringen. Er bringt mich noch weiter zum Ausrasten ... wenn ich in einer solchen Laune bin, ist es besser, mir nicht zu widersprechen, sich mir nicht in den Weg zu stellen, genau das zu tun, was ich sage oder es kann sonstwas passieren. Ich brülle, fauche, tobe. Der Junge brüllt zurück und macht mich damit noch verrückter.

Dann plötzlich – ein auf mich gerichteter Stab – ein lauter, dreifacher Ruf – ein greller Blitz und ich gehe KO – weis für eine ganze Zeit von nichts mehr...



Belangloser Sieg

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, bin ich im Freien. Der Mond steht hoch am Himmel und blendet fast mit seinem silbrigen Licht meine Augen, mein Schädel dröhnt und pocht schmerzhaft und verkrustetes Blut verklebt mein Gesicht.

Ich muss verdammt lange bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn alle anderen Beteiligten, bis auf den Weasley Jungen, sind verschwunden. Er ist ebenfalls bewusstlos und wird wohl auch nicht so schnell wieder zu sich kommen – wie mir ein schneller Blick zeigt. Ich überprüfe meinen Körper – viel ist mir nicht zugestoßen, aber dieser dreifache Zauber, auf den ich nicht gefasst gewesen war, hat mich ganz schön heftig umgehauen.

AHHHWOOOHHH!

Verdammt, der Werwolf! Er ist heute nicht harmlos und er streunt durchs Gelände. Wo ist mein Zauberstab? ... nicht da ... verschwunden, aber der Weasley Junge hat den seinen noch und so greife ich rasch danach ... ich brauche nämlich ganz sicher eine Waffe, wenn hier heute sonstwas unterwegs ist. Mein Verstand scheint im Augenblick wieder wie gewohnt zu arbeiten (leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf stärken das Denkvermögen - und es fühlt sich so an, als hätte ich so einige davon abbekommen) und so rapple ich mich unsicher und schwindlig auf ... ich muss nachsehen, wo der Junge ist ... und wo Black steckt ... Sofort!

Ich entdecke Spuren im taufeuchten Gras und folge ihnen eilig. Sie führen hinunter zum See. Zuerst stolpere ich über die kleine Granger und rufe eine Trage aus dem Schloss – ich bin ein zu schlechter Verwandler, um eine zu beschwören, aber es geht auch so. Wenige Schritte weiter liegen - wie im Tode vereint - Potter und Black, aber ein schneller Griff an die Halsschlagadern der beiden beweist mir, dass sie noch leben – keine Spur von den Dementoren, aber nur die können drei Menschen in einen solchen Zustand gebracht haben.

Jemand oder etwas muss diese Biester verjagt haben – aber wer? Ich traue dem Jungen zwar einen Patronus zu – hab ihn ja gesehen – aber doch nicht bei einem ganzen Rudel dieser Bestien ... also wer?

Nun, eigentlich ist das im Augenblick egal, ich sollte mich besser um die Leute hier kümmern und sie zum Schloss hinauf bringen. Nun, dann eben keine Dementoren für Black ... wenigstens jetzt noch nicht ... aber Fudge ist noch im Schloss bei Dumbledore und er kann über das Weitere entscheiden.

Ich rufe weitere Tragen herbei und der Zauberstab bockt ein wenig in meiner Hand – nun kein Wunder – immerhin gehört er Weasley. Gott sei Dank ist es ein anderer als letztes Jahr und so habe ich doch die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass er mir nicht die Erinnerung rauben wird, sondern das tut, was ich will.

Als ich die bewusstlosen Körper auf die in der Luft hängenden Tragen schweben lasse, entdecke ich meinen Zauberstab bei Black und nehme ihn mit einen zufriedenen Seufzen wieder an mich. Gut, dann werde ich keine Probleme mehr mit der Magie haben. Ich leite alle drei Tragen übers Gelände und sammle unterwegs noch den Weasley Jungen ein. Dann bringe ich sie zum Schloss hinauf.

Ich habe den Eingang noch nicht ganz erreicht als erneut das Heulen des Werwolfs an meine Ohren dringt. Ich wirble mit erhobenem Zauberstab herum und sehe, wie das Biest ganz kurz in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte auftaucht und dann mit langen Sätzen im Verbotenen Wald verschwindet.

Ja, Lupin ist wirklich ein gewaltiges Ungeheuer – er ist wild und gefährlich – mörderisch! Das hätte heute Nacht verdammt schief gehen können ... nein, ich kann und darf nicht länger schweigen ... damit würde ich mich genauso schuldig machen, wie Lupin, der über Blacks Animagus schwieg ... die Schüler müssen einfach um die Gefahr wissen ... er muss aus Hogwarts verschwinden ... das Risiko ist einfach zu groß!

Das Tor geht auf und Dumbledore kommt mit Fudge heraus. Beide starren auf die schwebenden Bahren.

„Was ist geschehen?" kommt es vom Alten, doch Fudge lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Black!" tönt er. „Sie haben Black erwischt! Großartig, Professor Snape!"

Er schwafelt die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und Dumbledore schafft es gerade eben, dass die Kinder in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden – immerhin ist keins von ihnen bei Bewusstsein. Dann hebt er beschwichtigend die Hand, während Fudge etwas davon plaudert, er werde McNair losschicken, dass dieser die Dementoren holt, damit sie Black küssen können.

„Ich werde Black in Flitwicks Büro einschließen, Minister", wirft der Alte ein. „Ich will hören, was er dazu zu sagen hat."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", geht Fudge dazwischen. „Er ist ein Mörder – eine Gefahr für jeden anständigen Zauberer und beinahe hätte er sogar den Jungen getötet."

Doch Dumbledore lässt sich nicht davon abbringen und verschwindet mit Black nach oben.

Was denke ich? Was empfinde ich?

Sirius ... Fudge will, dass diese Bestien ihm die Seele rauben – hat er das verdient? Vor einer Stunde dachte ich noch so – aber jetzt? Black sah so zerstört und elend aus, dass er mir beinahe Leid tat ... aber wenn er Schuld an so vielen Toten trägt (aber in gewisser Weise tue ich das auch, wenn auch nicht durch meine eigenen Hände) ... wenn er den Jungen wirklich ermorden wollte ... aber wollte er das? ... es sah in der Heulenden Hütte nicht unbedingt so aus ... immerhin kam ich zu einem Gespräch dazu und nicht zu einer Schlägerei oder ähnlichem ... unterhält man sich erst, bevor man jemand umbringt? ... ich weis es einfach nicht und auch die Wahrheit kenne ich immer noch nicht.

Und Fudge redet die ganze Zeit auf mich ein und so kann ich auch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Sie haben ihn gefangen ... Professor ... Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse würde ich sagen ... wenn ich es drehen kann, den erster Klasse ... Potter wird sich bei ihnen bedanken ... wird genau berichten, wie sie ihn gerettet haben ... Artikel im Tagespropheten..."

Er quasselt und quasselt, aber nach dem Satz mit dem Merlinorden höre ich nicht mehr viel. Ja, das wäre etwas worauf ich stolz sein könnte – endlich müssten mich alle anerkennen und respektieren ... endlich könnte ich auf legale Weise diese Dinge erreichen ... aber Black ... Black wird mehr als nur tot sein ... egal ... das darf mich jetzt nicht berühren ... Großer Merlin ... Grundgütiger ... Oh Gott!

Mein Kopf schwirrt.

Fudge spricht mich auf das Blut an, das ich im Gesicht habe und ich fasle etwas davon, es sei nicht Black gewesen, sondern die Kinder und er habe sie verzaubert – wenigstens versuche ich mir das einzureden – warum hätten sie mich sonst angegriffen? – das hätten sie nie gewagt ... aber warum hat er sie nur verhext und nicht gleich ermordet und warum sollte man mit jemanden diskutieren, den man bereits in seiner Gewalt hat?

_Egal, Severus, alles völlig egal. Er wird seine Seele verlieren und du hast endlich deine Rache_!

Ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung durchzieht mich, aber ganz tief in mir flüstert etwas sehr traurig und sehr verletzt: _„Sirius, geliebter Feind..._"

Während dieses Gesprächs haben wir uns dam Krankenflügel genähert, denn der Minister will nach den Kindern sehen und ich folge ihm voller wirrer Gedanken und Gefühle. Ich kann nicht für Black sprechen, will es vielleicht auch gar nicht ... ich rede einfach Fudge nach dem Mund und immer noch schwirrt der Gedanke an den Merlinorden durch meinen angeschlagenen Kopf. Dann fängt er auch noch mit Potter an und meine wirren Empfindungen dem Jungen gegenüber bringen mich dazu, auch über den zu wettern – was anderes würde auch keiner von mir erwarten ... und so benehme ich mich, wie es meinem finsteren Ruf entspricht.

Fudge fragt mich nach den Dementoren draußen am Gelände und ich erzähle soviel ich weis. Dann sind wir am Krankenflügel angekommen und gehen hinein. Der Bengel ist außer sich und will unbedingt mit Dumbledore sprechen, aber Fudge geht schon wieder mit allerlei unsinnigen Blabla dazwischen. Er nimmt Harry nicht für voll ... wie gesagt, ich mag den Jungen nicht – aber ich habe auf die harte Tour gelernt, ihn ernst zu nehmen, auch wenn ich jedes Mal regelrecht aus der Haut fahren könnte, wenn er wieder so ein verantwortungsloses Ding abzieht.

Harry brüllt etwas von wegen Black sei unschuldig und von einer Ratte, die eigentlich Peter Pettigrew gewesen sei. Aber wir alle wissen, dass der seit zwölf Jahren tot ist ... aber Animagi ... Wurmschwanz ... verdammt ... irgendwie ist das logisch ... aber nur, wenn Black ihn damals nicht umgebracht hat ... verdammt ... was zum Henker ist die Wahrheit?!

Ein paar dieser Gedanken kommen auch über meine Lippen, aber ich spreche sicher nicht für Black ... ich mache mich zum Narren, wenn ich Potters Geschichte auch nur im Geringsten bestätige ... verdammt!

Alle reden durcheinander. Potter besteht auf seine Geschichte und wird von der Granger unterstützt ... ich bleibe bei meiner Geschichte und bestehe darauf, dass Black einen Confundus Zauber benutzt haben muss, um die Kinder auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sie zu verwirren, Fudge redet weiter Mist und Poppy bemüht sich, uns alle hinauszuschicken, da die Kinder Ruhe brauchen, wie sie meint.

Bevor alles vollkommen aus dem Ruder laufen kann, erscheint jedoch Dumbledore und scheucht uns alle – inklusive Pomfrey - aus dem Raum. Fudge macht sich auf die Suche nach McNair und ich folge ihm. Ich will einfach im Auge behalten, was geschieht. Ich weis immer noch nicht, was ich Black an den Hals wünsche, aber was auch immer geschieht, ich will dabei sein. Ein winzig kleiner Teil von mir möchte ihn irgendwie retten, aber ich bringe diesen vehement zum Schweigen ... wenn Black tot ist und der Werwolf aus Hogwarts entfernt, dann werde ich wieder meinen Frieden haben und muss mich nicht mehr mit diesen jämmerlichen Erinnerungen herumschlagen ... Ja, ja das wird besser sein!

Mein ganzes Ich ist völlig zerrissen und ich weis nicht, was ich wirklich will, mein Schädel brummt immer noch von den unbehandelten Verletzungen, die ich mir eingehandelt habe und zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag funktioniert mein Verstand nicht mehr richtig. Dass Fudge die ganze Zeit auf mich einredet, wenn er nicht gerade McNair Befehle erteilt, macht es auch nicht eben besser. Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles überschlafen und meine Gedanken ordnen ... hätte die Zeit, das alles zu überdenken und zu einem Entschluss zu kommen ... aber die werde ich nicht haben ... es wird geschehen, was geschehen muss.

Wir gehen zu Flitwicks Büro hinauf und warten dort auf den Henker und die Dementoren. Fudge redet weiter wie ein Wasserfall und ich bemühe mich, angemessene Antworten zu geben. Nebenbei versuche ich mich auf die Gegenwart dieser Ungeheuer gefasst zu machen – vielleicht hilft es mir ein wenig, wenn ich meinen Geist verschließe – immerhin beherrsche ich Occlumentik und die hat mir sogar gegen den Dunklen Lord geholfen, wenn der in meine Gedanken eindringen wollte.

Dann erscheint der Henker mit einem Dementor und auch wenn ich mich geschützt habe, dringt dessen Kälte trotzdem in meine Seele. Ich kann mich zwar vor dieser grässlichen Erinnerungsflut bewahren, aber viel mehr auch nicht. Fudge öffnet die Tür und der Dementor gleitet hinein – ich folge ihm völlig überdreht. Doch das Zimmer ist leer ... ein Fenster steht offen und ... Black ist spurlos verschwunden!

Das ist zu viel ... einfach viel zu viel! Mein Verstand setzt vollkommen aus und ich brülle wie ein Irrer los. Fudge meint, Black müsse appariert sein und das macht mich noch wütender, denn dieser Narr sollte eigentlich wissen, das sowas hier in Hogwarts unmöglich ist und ich brülle noch lauter ... man muss mich im ganzen Schloss hören, aber das ist mir egal ... etwas in mir gibt nach und zerreißt ... der Streß des ganzen Jahres, meine ganzen wirren Gefühle, die ganze Unsicherheit, die ich empfunden habe, brechen aus mir heraus und ich beschuldige alles und jeden, an Blacks Flucht schuld zu sein ... besonders den Potter Bengel, der ja immer mit solchen irren Sachen zu tun hat ... warum nicht auch jetzt ... wer sonst sollte Black geholfen haben ... ja, wer sonst? Lupin streunt immerhin als Werwolf übers Gelände und fällt dadurch bei diesem Thema flach ... Er kann´s diesmal nicht gewesen sein.

Ich eile mit langen Schritten und fliegender Robe wieder in den Krankenflügel, um mich zu überzeugen ... wenn der Bengel noch dort ist ... OK ... aber wenn nicht ... dann fliegt er ... fliegt er von der Schule und das ohne Besen! Der Bengel liegt in seinem Bett und wirft mir einen derartig unschuldigen Blick zu, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte, auch wenn er jetzt hier ist ... ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen wie er das geschafft haben soll, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass...

Ich brülle ihn an und mein Verstand ist immer noch nicht wieder ganz da ... es klingt absolut irrsinnig, was ich ihm da vorwerfe, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Dass Fudge immer noch Unsinn von sich gibt, macht mich auch nicht eben vernünftiger. Poppy versucht mich zu beruhigen, Fudge versucht es, aber ich will mich nicht beruhigen ... ich will schreien, brüllen und toben ... ich will es einfach ... will aus diesem verdammten Bengel die Wahrheit herausbringen, will endlich wissen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde und immer noch gespielt wird!

Dann geht Dumbledore dazwischen und redet beschwichtigend auf mich ein – sonst kann er mich eigentlich immer beruhigen, aber nicht heute ... ich will mich nicht besänftigen lassen ... ich bin um meine Rache betrogen worden ... um den Orden des Merlin ... um alles, was mir hätte Genugtuung geben können – wie schon so oft in meinem Leben.

Fudge wirft mir Blicke zu, die nur zu deutlich besagen, dass er an meinem Verstand zweifelt ... ehrlich gesagt, tue ich das im Augenblick selbst ... ich bin so sehr außer mir, dass ich einfach wütend herumwirble und mit langen Schritten die Flucht ergreife ... wenn ich hier nicht gleich verschwinde, geht noch etwas zu Bruch ... das halbe Schloss in eine Ruine zu verwandeln, wär echt ne feine Option.

Keiner begegnet mir in den Gängen, als ich wie eine verrückte Fledermaus in meine Räume fliehe ... da haben sie alle Glück, denn heute wäre ich wirklich auf ihr Blut aus gewesen. Mit einem lauten Knall fliegt die Bürotür hinter mir zu und ich werfe mich in meinen Sessel. Ich koche vor Wut und ich muss sie einfach irgendwie loswerden, sonst platze ich.

Black entkommen ... nichts mit dem Orden ... der Bengel hat gewonnen und ich kann es ihm noch nicht mal beweisen ... Lupin als Werwolf im Gelände ... Fudges hirnverbranntes Gequasel ... Dumbledores Gleichmut dem allen gegenüber ... Poppys ‚die Kinder brauchen Ruhe' ... zu viel ... das ist alles einfach zu viel.

„AAAHHHHRRRGGGHHHH!"

Ein wahnsinniger Schrei bricht sich den Weg aus meiner Kehle frei und erleichtert mich ein wenig. Gleichzeitig bringt er meinen Schädel beinahe zum Platzen und ich sacke in mir zusammen.

_Zum Narren gehalten, Severus, schon wieder mal bist du der Dumme, der Böse, derjenige, der an allem Schuld ist ... verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Es ist gelaufen, du kannst nichts mehr tun, nur noch den Werwolf verpetzen, das ist das Einzige und das ist verdammt wenig, aber du wirst es tun ... wenigstens das, wenn schon sonst nichts!_

In meinen Regalen steht eine Flasche mit medizinischem Alkohol, den ich hin und wieder für meine Tränke brauche – sicher nichts, was man so trinken kann, aber das ist mir heute egal ... ich hole mir das Zeug einfach und nehme einen tiefen Schluck. Der Alkohol ist so konzentriert, dass er mir beinahe die Kehle ausbrennt, mir den Atem verschlägt und meine Augen zum Tränen bringt. Ich habe noch nicht mal Zeit, die Flasche wieder zurück ins Regal zu stellen. Das hochprozentige Zeug raubt mir sofort die Besinnung und ich falle einfach um, wo ich stehe und weis von nichts mehr.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

**Ein langer Sommer**

Und Tschüss – du Werwolf

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, dröhnt mein Schädel wie eine Kesselpauke, getrocknetes Blut verklebt meine Augen (die Wunde muss wieder aufgeplatzt sein, als ich umgefallen bin) und ich liege auf den kalten Steinen meines Büros. Ein prüfender Blick (nachdem es mir gelungen ist, meine Augen so weit zu öffnen, dass ich was sehe), zeigt mir die zerschellte Flasche am Boden. Der scharfe Geruch des destillierten Alkohols beleidigt meine Nase und bringt meinen Magen dazu einen Aufruhr zu veranstalten. Mühsam setze ich mich wenigstens so weit auf, um eine Inventur meines Körpers vornehmen zu können. So weit alles OK, nur mein Hals fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Säure getrunken, mein Magen übt immer noch den Aufstand und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei ich mit einem Drachen kollidiert.

Ich muss nicht lange nachdenken, um die gestrigen Ereignisse wieder in mein Bewusstsein zu rufen. Die rote Wut hat sich ziemlich aufgelöst, aber ein eisiger Zorn ist immer noch in mir.

Wieder mal um alles betrogen ... wen sollte das etwas kümmern ... es geht ja nur um den Trankmeister von Hogwarts ... nur um Severus Snape.

Bevor ich nochmal ausrasten kann, stehe ich auf und wanke in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich suche mir frische Kleidung heraus und gehe unter die Dusche. Das Wasser brennt in der blutigen Schrunde auf meiner Stirn, aber das stört mich kaum.

Nachher einfach ein paar Heiltränke nehmen – die werden das schon wieder in Ordnung bringen ... auch wenn sonst nichts in Ordnung ist. Und ich kenne noch immer nicht die Wahrheit ... aber ich will sie wissen ... vielleicht weis Dumbledore etwas ... aber wird er es mir auch sagen?

Ich vertraue dem Alten und er vertraut mir ... was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass wir uns gegenseitig alles erzählen. Ich habe dafür meine Gründe und er die seinen – was wir gewöhnlich auch gegenseitig akzeptieren.

Wie auch immer – es ist höchste Zeit, den Werwolf in die Wüste zu schicken ... ein paar Worte an Draco und dann weis es Lucius in keiner Zeit ... und der kann Werwölfe sicher noch weniger ausstehen als Halbriesen ... ja, das ist ein netter Gedanke.

Ich ziehe mich frisch an, mische mir ein paar Tränke, um mich auf den Beinen halten zu können (war doch verdammt heftig gestern, das alles) und mache mich in die Große Halle zum Frühstück auf. Ein schneller Blick sagt mir, dass das Dreamteam noch immer im Krankenflügel ist – sehr gut.

Die kaum verheilte Wunde an meiner Stirn bringt Draco wirklich sofort dazu, mich zu fragen, was mir zugestoßen ist, was ich damit ja auch provozieren wollte.

„Dumme Sache", erwidere ich. „Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen ... der Vollmond ist vorbei ... und Professor Lupin wieder ein Mensch ... nun ja, er kann ja nichts dafür."

Ich sehe, wie Draco zwei und zwei zusammen zählt und fünf rausbekommt. Seine Augen werden groß und er beginnt eifrig mit den anderen Slytherins zu tuscheln. Ich gehe an den Lehrertisch und wundere mich nicht im Geringsten, dass Lupin nicht da ist – den Tag nach Vollmond verschläft er gewöhnlich. Mein Blick bleibt am Slytherin Tisch kleben und ich kann sehen, wie meine Worte noch immer aufgeregt diskutiert werden ... gut, dann wird es bald in der ganzen Schule rum sein. Schließlich steht Draco auf und verlässt eilig die Große Halle. Ich kann darauf wetten, dass er auf dem Weg in die Eulerei ist – Noch besser. Eine diebische Freude breitet sich in mir aus und lindert den Schmerz, dass ich eigentlich verloren habe, ein wenig ... wenn ich den Werwolf jetzt noch in seinem Büro aufsuche ... ein paar freundliche Bemerkungen ... ein paar Worte dazu, was ich von ihm halte ... ja, das ist eine nette Idee.

Ich will ihn nicht mehr tot sehen – dieser Wahnsinnsanfall ist endgültig verebbt – es reicht mir, wenn Lupin verschwindet, aber er soll hier nicht weg gehen, ohne dass ich ihm so richtig ausführlich die Meinung gestoßen habe – ihm etwas von dem elenden Schmerz zurückgegeben habe, den er in mir verursacht hat. Ich will ihn so fertig machen, dass ihm die Worte fehlen und dass er so sehr leidet, wie ich ... weil ich ihm beinahe vertraut hätte.

Dumbledore glänzt ebenfalls durch Abwesenheit und so hält mich keiner auf, als ich meine Schritte zu den Räumen des Werwolfs lenke und einfach hineinstürme. Es ist mir egal, wenn er schläft – er wird schon aufwachen, wenn er mich hört. Doch dem ist nicht so. Er ist bereits wach und dabei, seine Koffer zu packen.

„Gut, sehr gut", schnarre ich ihn an. „Dann kannst du dein Zeug mitnehmen, wenn du hier rausfliegst."

Er wirft mir einen traurigen Blick zu und erwidert:

„Man wird mich nicht rauswerfen müssen ... ich gehe von selbst ... oder denkst du, ich will riskieren, dass sowas wie gestern nochmal passiert?"

„Was?" fauche ich. „Dass Black entwischen kann? Ich wette den Teil hast du geliebt!"

„Ja", murmelt er. „Ja – das habe ich geliebt."

„Dachte ich´s mir doch ... du hast mit ihm unter einer Decke gesteckt – schon das ganze Jahr ... hast du ihn immer an Vollmond unter der Weide besucht? ... deinen mörderischen Freund, den Animagus."

„Nichts davon", gibt er zurück und geht nicht auf meine Häme ein. „Ich kannte die Wahrheit nicht ... bis gestern, da habe ich sie gesehen ... Peter ... Wurmschwanz..."

„Willst du jetzt auch noch mit diesem Bockmist ankommen ... Wurmschwanz – ich bitte dich, für wie blöd hältst du mich – Pettigrew ist seit zwölf Jahren tot und dein lieber Freund Black hat ihn damals umgebracht und zwölf Muggel noch dazu."

Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Ist er nicht und hat er nicht – Wurmschwanz war gestern dort unter der Peitschenden Weide – und - wie ich schon dort versucht habe zu erklären – du hast nicht die ganze Story gehört..."

„Das muss ich auch nicht", fahre ich ihm ins Wort. „Ich weis, was ich weis..."

„Dann weist du nicht das Richtige", gibt er zurück und sein Blick wird sicher und fest.

Wenigstens er glaubt die Wahrheit zu kennen und für ihn beinhaltet sie sowohl Blacks Unschuld als auch die Tatsache, dass Pettigrew noch lebt.

„Träum weiter, Werwolf", zische ich. „Träum von alten Zeiten und den Herumtreibern ... eines Tages wird es auch für dich ein böses Erwachen geben ... spätestens dann, wenn man Black doch noch erwischt und die Dementoren endlich seine Seele fressen ... so wie es schon gestern hätte sein sollen..."

Sein Blick wird traurig und diese steile Falte erscheint zwischen seinen Augen – die hatte er früher schon immer, wenn ihm etwas nicht gepasst hat – aber er geht nicht auf meine Bosheit ein.

„Warum bist du hergekommen?" will er wissen. „Um deinen Zynismus an den Mann zu bringen ... Nun, das hast du und du bist mich auch los ... wie du bereits festgestellt hast, bin ich am Packen und ich werde noch vor heute Mittag gegangen sein – also – ist noch was?"

„Nur eine Sache tut mir leid", flüstere ich und meine Stimme hat die Qualität von giftigem Samt angenommen. „Dass ich dir beinahe vertraut hätte ... ja das bereue ich und dass dich die Dementoren gestern nicht erwischt haben, das bereue ich auch ... Erwarte nicht, dass ich dir Glück für die Zukunft wünsche – wenn es nach mir ginge, könntest du in der Gosse verrecken."

Ich wirble herum und verlasse mit fliegender Robe den Ort. Ganz leise dringt noch ein Satz an mein Ohr.

„Ach, Severus ... es tut mir so verdammt leid, dass du das so siehst ... ich wäre echt gern dein Freund gewesen..."

Die heisere Stimme verklingt, als ich die Treppen in meine Verliese nach unten stürme. Ja, die Stimme ist verdammt leise, aber ich höre sie dennoch und sie hallt in mir nach, wie eine Posaune des Jüngsten Gerichts.

„_...ich wäre auch gerne dein Freund gewesen, Remus..._" flüstert etwas in mir, aber ich bringe es zum Schweigen, begrabe es, ersticke es ... will es nicht hören.

In meinem Büro warten noch Prüfungen auf ihre Korrektur und in diesen Pergamenten ertränke ich jeden weiteren Gedanken an den Werwolf.



Schatten der Wahrheit

Am Nachmittag – der Werwolf muss bereits das Schloss verlassen haben – taucht Dumbledore bei mir auf und er ist ziemlich ungehalten.

„Severus!" spricht er mich lauter an, als ich es von ihm gewohnt bin. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Warum hast du allen erzählt, das Remus ein Werwolf ist? Musste das sein? Musst du denn immer so rachsüchtig sein?"

„Das hatte nichts mit Rache zu tun", gebe ich zurück und versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich den Alten anschreie. „Es hatte mit der Gefahr zu tun, die von ihm ausgeht. Verdammt, Sir, das war gestern extrem knapp – es hat nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte den Jungen gefressen."

„Er war gestern nicht die einzige Gefahr dort draußen", meint er gedankenverloren und ich weis, dass er auf die Dementoren anspielt – sie wurden inzwischen von der Schule abgezogen – aber ich tue so, als würde ich nicht - oder absichtlich falsch - verstehen, wovon er redet.

„Nein", knurre ich. „Black war auch noch dort."

„Er ist unschuldig, Severus", erwidert er und klingt ernster und bestimmter denn je. „Er ist kein Mörder und er war auch nicht der Verräter. Es hat mir gestern alles erklärt und ich weis, dass es die Wahrheit war, was er gesagt hat..."

„Nein!" bricht es aus mir heraus und der Hass und die Wut kochen erneut in mir hoch.

„Hör mir zu, mein Junge und lass mich ausreden", fordert mich der Alte mit einem bestimmten Ton auf.

Ich schnaube unwillig, aber ich widerspreche ihm nicht mehr und höre ihm zu.

„Die Herumtreiber", setzt er an. „Sie wurden wegen Lupin zu Animagi – ich wusste bis gestern nicht das Geringste davon. Pettigrew wurde zur Ratte und er wurde zum Verräter – Sirius hat mit ihm getauscht und er wurde zum Geheimnisträger der Potters – aber er war auch noch etwas – Peter, der kleine, tollpatschige, ungeschickte Peter war auch ein Anhänger Voldemorts – ein Todesser..."

„Nein!" platzt es erneut aus mir heraus und ich sacke in mir zusammen. „Nein, das kann doch nicht sein, ich hätte es wissen müssen – verdammt, warum hab ich nur nicht besser darauf geachtet, wer bei den Treffen auftaucht...!"

„Leider ist es doch so, mein Junge – Todesser und Mitglied des Phönixordens – er war für Voldemort das, was du für mich warst – sein Spion in meiner Vereinigung."

„Großer Gott ... und ich wusste es nicht ... hab ihn nie dort gesehen ... hätte es ihnen doch sofort gesagt ... Grundgütiger!"

Ich kann nur noch stammeln und mir Vorwürfe machen, dass ich das letzte Jahr von Voldemorts Herrschaft in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts verbracht habe, anstatt bei den Treffen selbst anwesend zu sein und noch mehr heraus zu bekommen.

„Nicht, mein Junge, du hast getan, was in deiner Macht stand ... du hast uns immerhin gewarnt."

„Na toll", platzt es aus mir heraus. „Wirklich eine grandiose Leistung, mich hier zu verstecken und abzuwarten, bis mir jemand einen Informatioskrummen zukommen lässt ... Verdammt, ich hätte..."

„Nein", sagt er bestimmt und winkt ab. „Nein, hättest du nicht ... es ist in Ordnung und das war es immer. Weiter mit der Geschichte. Also Pettigrew wurde zum Geheimnisträger und verriet die Potters – nur Sirius kannte den wahren Schuldigen, denn sie hatten keinem etwas von dem Tausch gesagt – ich wusste ebenfalls nichts davon und auch Remus wusste es nicht. Sirius machte sich nach dem Tod der Potters auf, Pettigrew zu stellen ... aber der war schlauer, als wir alle dachten. Er brüllte so laut, dass es das ganze Viertel hören konnte, Sirius habe die Potters verraten, dann jagte er die halbe Straße hoch, tötete dabei diese ganzen Muggel, wurde in diesem Durcheinander zur Ratte und verschwand in der Kanalisation.

Was er dann genau getan hat, wird wohl keiner von uns je erfahren – auf jeden Fall tauchte er kurz darauf als Haustier bei den Weasleys auf."

„Scabbers", murmle ich. „Rons Ratte ... aber, aber ... das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!"

„Ist es aber – leider", gibt er zurück. „Er war drei Jahre lang hier in Hogwarts und wartete seine Zeit ab – denn seien wir uns ehrlich – Voldemort ist nicht tot und er wird wiederkehren – ob uns das passt oder nicht – und ich fürchte, Wurmschwanz wird daran beteiligt sein ... Trelawney hat so eine Prophezeiung gemacht..."

Ich schnaube abfällig – der traue ich noch nicht mal zu, das Wetter von Morgen voraus zu sagen.

„Oh – du hast nicht so ganz unrecht", fährt Albus fort. „Die meiste Zeit sind ihre Prophezeiungen nicht den  
Atem wert, den es bedarf, sie zu machen ... aber sie hat durchaus ein inneres Auge, auch wenn es nur selten sieht. Aber wenn es das tut, sind ihre Worte absolut zuverlässig – ich weis wovon ich rede.

Lassen wir das – ein anderes Mal.

Wie auch immer, es ist nicht unlogisch, dass sich Pettigrew auf die Suche nach Voldemort machen wird – jetzt wo seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist und er jeden Grund hat, weiterhin für tot gehalten zu werden."

„Black wird ihn jagen", murmle ich. „Das verzeiht er ihm nie, dass er seine Freunde verraten hat und er selbst wegen ihm so lange unschuldig in Askaban verrotten musste..."

„Sirius hat sicher genug damit zu tun, für die nächste Zeit in Deckung zu bleiben – ja, Pettigrew sollte gesucht und gefunden werden – nur so kann Sirius Unschuld bewiesen werden. Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich weis, dass er unschuldig ist, aber das Ministerium wird mir nicht glauben – sie werden Beweise wollen und die haben wir nicht.

Wie auch immer – Sirius bekam in Askaban eine Zeitung in die Hand und erfuhr daraus, dass Peter in Hogwarts ist. Er floh in seiner Animagus Gestalt und machte sich auf den Weg nach Norden. Er war nie hinter dem Jungen her – er wollte nur Wurmschwanz und durch ihn seine Unschuld beweisen, damit er sich um Harry kümmern kann, wie ihn die Potters beauftragt hatten.

Seit Anfang Oktober hielt er sich im Verbotenen Wald und in der Heulenden Hütte versteckt und behielt die Vorgänge hier im Auge. Gestern kam alles zusammen und er ergriff seine Chance. Die Kinder, er und Remus haben Peter gesehen – die beiden Männer zwangen ihn, sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln und wollten ihn ins Schloss bringen – doch dann kamen der Vollmond und mit ihm Remus Bestie dazwischen ... Peter konnte entkommen und Sirius verlor jede Chance, sich zu rehabilitieren.

Er war es, der den Werwolf in die Flucht schlug und damit dich und die Kinder rettete – aber dann kamen unten am See die Dementoren dazwischen und denen hatte er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen."

„Aber wie..." fahre ich dazwischen. „Es war kein einziger Dementor unten am See, als ich dazu kam, auch wenn mir klar ist, dass zuvor welche dort gewesen sein müssen ... Wer zum Merlin hat sie vertrieben?"

Der Alte wirft mir einen durchdringen Blick zu, als wolle er abschätzen, wieviel er mir sagen kann.

„Bitte, Sir", versuche ich ihn anzutreiben. „Die Wahrheit ... ich will sie endlich wissen..."

„Glaubst du mir?" fragt er nach. „Ich meine, was Sirius betrifft?"

„Ich konnte es nie glauben, dass er seinen besten Freund verraten haben sollte und ja, auch wenn es mich verdammt sauer ankommt – ich glaube ihnen."

„Gut", brummt er und erzählt weiter. „Jetzt kommt etwas ins Spiel, von dem du nichts weist ... vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen wie viele Fächer die kleine Granger dieses Jahr belegt hat?"

Ich nicke und bemerke so nebenbei, dass nun eine weitere Frage, die ich mir gestellt habe, beantwortet werden wird.

„Minerva hatte der Kleinen einen Zeitwender besorgt, dass sie das tun konnte. Hermine hat einfach die nötige Zeit mehrfach durchlebt ... und genau dieses magische Werkzeug machte es möglich, Sirius zu retten."

„Also doch Potter", knurre ich unwillig.

„Ja, er und Hermine. Was erwartest du? Dass Harry seinen neu gefundenen Paten im Stich lässt – wo er doch erfahren hatte, dass Sirius unschuldig ist?"

Ich winke ab – schon klar – ein Herumtreiber tut für seine Freunde immer alles – und wenn es ihn das Leben kostet – mit Ausnahme von Wurmschwanz natürlich.

„Weiter mit der Geschichte", fährt der Alte fort. „Harry, Hermine und Sirius waren also am See und wurden von den Dementoren angegriffen. Gleichzeitig jedoch war Harry mit Hilfe des Zeitwenders am anderen Seeufer und sah sich in der Lage sein anderes Ich und auch seinen Paten mit Hilfe eines Patronus zu retten – eines mächtigen Patronus, wie ich glaube, denn der Junge sprach von hundert Dementoren, die sie angegriffen hätten ... er rettete sich also selbst das Leben, doch er dachte zuerst es sei sein Vater gewesen..."

„Der ist tot", murmle ich. „Ist er doch, oder – sie wollen mir doch nicht erzählen, dass...?"

„Nein, Severus, James ist tot – ich sagte doch, Harry hat sich selbst gerettet. Er sieht seinem Vater nur so ähnlich, dass er sein anderes Ich für ihn hielt ... nun, vielleicht war doch etwas von James gestern dort unten am anderen Seeufer ... der Patronus des Jungen hat immerhin dieselbe Gestalt, wie der Animagus seines Vaters."

„Grundgütiger!" platze ich heraus.

„Ja, Severus ... das ist so eine Sache mit der Liebe zwischen Eltern und ihren Kindern ... sie stirbt nicht, nur weil die Personen tot sind."

„Da kann ich nicht mitreden", flüstere ich und bin gleichzeitig traurig und neidisch. „Ich habe meine Eltern nie geliebt und sie mich auch nicht."

Dumbledore wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu, als wolle er mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen, doch ich winke natürlich sofort ab – das geht keinen was an – auch nicht den Alten, auch wenn ich ihm absolut vertraue.

„Wie auch immer", spricht er weiter und respektiert mal wieder mein Schweigen. „Der Junge hat den Patronus gerufen und die Dementoren verjagt. Er und Hermine hatten zuvor schon Buckbeak gerettet und so konnten sie dann Sirius aus Flitwicks Büro holen und er entkam auf dem Hippogreif."

„So war das also", meine ich und bin irgendwie zufrieden – auch wenn ich Black immer noch die Pest an den Hals wünsche ... oder auch nicht.

„Wirst du damit klar kommen?" will er wissen. „Oder wirst du es dem Jungen heimzahlen?"

„Ich stehe zu dem Bengel, wie ich schon immer zu ihm stand – ich mag ihn nicht, aber ich werde ihn mit allem was in meiner Macht steht beschützen."

„So wie du es gestern auch wieder versucht hast", erwidert er nachdenklich.

„Ja – und wie es mir wieder nicht gelungen ist – er musste sich schon wieder selbst retten und mir ist die Aktion nicht gut bekommen – mein Schädel brummt immer noch."

„Aber du hast es versucht – und das ist es, was zählt", versucht mich der Alte zu trösten. „Ich weis, was du tun wolltest und ich weis es wirklich zu schätzen."

„Danke", murmle ich und diese Worte bedeuten mir mehr als dieser dumme Orden, den ich nicht bekommen habe.

„Mein Junge, es ist nun mal so, dass Harry seinen eigenen Kopf hat – wir können ihn nur im Auge behalten – und das Beste hoffen – mehr nicht."

„Was hatte er eigentlich im Gelände zu suchen?" will ich wissen. „Ich weis von dieser verflixten Karte, aber die hatte zu der Zeit Lupin – der Bengel konnte nicht wissen, dass sich Sirius dort rum treibt – und auch nicht Pettigrew, was das betrifft."

Ich verstumme – plötzlich erinnere ich mich an den   
überdeckten Namenszug, den ich beim dem des Weasley Jungen auf der Karte gesehen habe ... Ratte ... in der Tasche des Jungen ... Wurmschwanz ... verdammt ... es ist also wirklich die Wahrheit, dass Pettigrew lebt. Diese meine Erinnerung überzeugt mich mehr, als alle Versicherungen von wem auch immer. Man verstehe mich nicht falsch – ich wollte dem Alten so gerne glauben, aber mein Verstand verweigert sich bloßen Worten, wenn es keine richtigen Beweise gibt ... doch diese Erinnerung ist für mich ein überzeugender Beweis. Ich atme tief durch und werfe einen fragenden Blick auf Albus. Er hat mich nicht unterbrochen und muss nun etwas in meinen Augen sehen, das ihn zu Tiefst befriedigt.

„Buckbeak", gibt er auf meine Frage zur Antwort.

„Der Hippogreif?" will ich verblüfft wissen.

„Die Kinder wollten ihren Freund Hagrid trösten und haben sich dazu aus dem Schloss geschlichen."

„Dann ist wenigstens einer zufrieden", murmle ich.

„Oh ja", erwidert der Alte. „Hagrid ist glücklich – so glücklich, dass er sich gestern in Hogsmeade betrunken hat, weil sein Greif fliehen konnte."

„Wer kennt die Wahrheit?" will ich neugierig wissen. „Über Black meine ich."

„Wir beide, die Kinder und Lupin sonst keiner – es würde uns auch keiner glauben", erwidert er. „Du hast Fudge gestern doch selbst gehört."

Ich brumme nur unbestimmt. Nein, das würde wirklich keiner glauben. Wurmschwanz gilt seit zwölf Jahren als tot – galt als vollkommene Niete und niemand wusste von seinem Ratten Animagus – hätte ihm auch niemand zugetraut, sowas auf die Reihe zu bringen. Nicht eben leicht, zu einem Tier zu werden und ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ich das selbst schaffen könnte – immerhin bin ich ein ziemlich mieser Verwandler ... nette Idee ... mal sehen ... ich bin wohl kaum unfähiger als die kleine Ratte ... oder?

Dumbledore hat mich aufmerksam gemustert.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" fragt er nach.

Ich überlege.

„Denke schon", gebe ich zurück. „Jetzt, wo ich die Wahrheit kenne, kann ich damit leben – es war die Unsicherheit, die mich so verrückt gemacht hat. Mein Verstand sagte das eine, mein Gefühl das andere und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich glauben sollte ... dazu meine Abneigung gegen Black und die Unsicherheit in Bezug auf Lupins Werwolf ... er hat mich oft besucht, das ganze letzte Jahr."

„Er war bei dir?" will der Alte überrascht wissen.

„Ja, so zwei, drei Mal die Woche und immer mit einer Flasche Wein..."

„Ihr habt Frieden geschlossen?" fragt er und klingt hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein", erwidere ich. „Er wollte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht ... wer weis, vielleicht hätte ich es noch geschafft, wenn das gestern nicht geschehen wäre ... da habe ich gesehen, dass ihm Black wesentlich wichtiger ist, als ich es ihm je hätte sein können."

Dieses Geständnis fällt mir sehr schwer, aber er sollte es wissen, denn es könnte die Zeit kommen, da ich wieder auf die eine oder andere Art mit Lupin zusammenarbeiten muss und der Alte sollte wissen, wo ich stehe und wie ich denke.

„Severus", meint Dumbledore. „Sirius ist der älteste und beste Freund von Remus – was hast du erwartet? Dass er ihn fallen lässt, obwohl er endlich von seiner Unschuld weis? Und – mein Junge – man kann auch mehr als nur einen Freund haben."

„Keine Ahnung ... weis nicht ... hatte nie mehr als einen ... verdammt, Albus – es tat so weh..."

„Also magst du Lupin doch?"

„Nein! ... Ja ... weis nicht", kann ich nur stammeln, denn ich bin meiner Gefühle immer noch alles andere als sicher und – wie auch immer – der Werwolf ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts.

„Weist du was, mein Junge?" unterbricht der Alte meine Überlegungen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig."

„Wa-as?"

„Eifersüchtig", wiederholt er.

„Ich. Bin. Nicht. Eifersüchtig!" zische ich – aber in Wahrheit frage ich mich, ob er nicht doch ein kleines bisschen Recht hat – so weh, wie mir das gestern getan hat, Lupin auch nur neben Black stehen zu sehen – diese Gefühle sind mehr, als die, die man jemanden entgegenbringt, der nur beinahe ein Freund hätte sein können, oder? Nun, sicher kann ich mir da nicht sein, ich kenne solche Gefühle einfach nicht.

„Gefühle", murmelt Albus. „Die sind nicht so deine Sache, oder?"

„Waren sie noch nie", gebe ich zu. „Ich kann sie nie so richtig einordnen. Weis nie, was sie wirklich bedeuten, kann sie nicht logisch behandeln..."

„Gefühle sind nicht logisch, mein Junge", entgegnet er mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Sonst wären sie ja keine Gefühle."

Ich brumme nur wieder unbestimmt – ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht mit ihm über die Logik oder Unlogik von Gefühlen diskutieren.

„Kann ich dich alleine lassen, ohne das du was Dummes tust?" will er wissen. „Du warst gestern ganz schön durcheinander."

Ich nicke nur und brumme zustimmend.

„Gut, mein Junge, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag."

„Ebenfalls, Direktor", entgegne ich, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es für mich ein schöner Tag werden wird und er verlässt mein Büro.



Gefühle

_Eifersüchtig_ - hat er gesagt.

_Man kann mehr als nur einen Freund haben_ – waren seine Worte.

_Die Liebe der Eltern stirbt nicht mit ihnen_ – meinte er.

Gefühle...

Ich mag keine Gefühle ... sie tun mir nur weh ... und ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden.

‚_...ich wäre echt gerne dein Freund gewesen...'_ die heisere Stimme des Werwolfs.

Hat er das ernst gemeint? Aber da ist Black und der ist auf der Flucht ... ist Lupin nur so schnell verschwunden, um ihm einen halbwegs sicheren Unterschlupf anbieten zu können?

Sah wirklich nicht gut aus ... dieser Mistkerl Black ... erschöpft, verbraucht ... irgendwie alt ... fast so, als wäre schon das Meiste von ihm tot und gestorben. Kann gut sein, wenn ich bedenke, was ich Angesichts der Dementoren empfunden habe ... und bei mir waren es nur ein paar Minuten ... bei ihm waren es zwölf lange Jahre – tagtäglich rund um die Uhr.

Verdammt!

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich Lupins gelegentliche Gesellschaft in den letzten Monaten doch sehr genossen ... nicht alleine zu sein ... reden zu können ... auch wenn ich eher mit ihm gestritten habe. Doch er ist trotzdem immer wieder hier aufgetaucht ... egal wie sehr ich ihn beleidigt habe ... und das habe ich ... sehr sogar ... und es war Absicht. Er hat mich nur ein bisschen verspottet ... nie wirklich beleidigt ... ich bin wütend geworden ... hätte ebenso gut drüber lachen können.

_Lüg dich nicht an, Severus, du und lachen_.

Stimmt, darum habe ich ja auch nicht gelacht.

War es nur wegen dem Wolfsbann, dass er so freundlich zu mir war?

_...ich wäre echt gerne dein Freund gewesen_...

Sagt man das, wenn keine Notwendigkeit dazu besteht? ... Wenn man ohnehin weggeht? ... Wenn es sowieso keine Rolle mehr spielt? Weis nicht ... war noch nie in so einer Lage ... Weis überhaupt nicht so richtig, wie man mit Leuten redet, wenn es über allgemeine Dinge hinausgeht.

Mit Hieratus ging es ... aber seit damals? Nein, nie mehr seit damals...

Ich kam mir gestern so missbraucht vor, hatte mich dem Werwolf ein wenig geöffnet – auch wenn er es kaum bemerkt haben wird ... nur ein kleines bisschen ... Wer weis, was geworden wäre, wenn er mehr Zeit gehabt hätte ... hätte ich irgendwann mal mit ihm auf eine – nun – _normale_ Art reden können? Und wenn ich das getan hätte ... vielleicht etwas über mich Preis gegeben hätte ... dann hätte es gestern wohl noch viel mehr geschmerzt.

_Eifersüchtig_...

Ich weis nicht, wie sich sowas anfühlt. Es tat so weh, zu wissen, dass ihm Black mehr bedeutet, als ich es jemals könnte. Aber ist das wirklich so? Klar, ich glaube zu wissen, dass die beiden mehr als nur Freunde waren und ich denke, sie werden jetzt ihre Beziehung wieder aufnehmen.

_...man kann auch mehr als nur einen Freund haben..._

Ach Shit – sollen sie doch – geht mich nichts an. Aber es hatte schon was, hier mit Lupin zu sitzen und zu reden, zu streiten, zu schweigen. Fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, nicht alleine zu sein.

_Verdammt, Severus – du weist doch, es gibt keine Freunde mehr für dich ... und wer liebt, leidet ... und Freundschaft ist sowas wie Liebe ... ist es das wert? - Ist es das wirklich wert?_

Nein – ist es nicht – nie wieder will ich diese Art von Schmerz empfinden ... nie wieder...! Aber trotzdem war es irgendwie schön ... eins der wenigen schönen Dinge in den letzten Jahren ... hier mit dem Werwolf ein Glas Wein zu trinken. Ach verdammt ... schon wieder diese zerrissenen Gefühle ... aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr, das wird sich wieder geben ... was auch immer es war ... es ist vorbei. Meine Augen streifen blicklos durch den Raum und bleiben an einer halbvollen Weinflasche hängen, die wir das letzte Mal nicht geleert haben. Ich seufze schwer. Nein, ich werde nicht davon trinken, es ist vorbei und ich werde mir nicht die Blöße geben, dem nachzutrauern ... werde mich nicht dazu herablassen, mich zu betrinken ... die Trauer in einem Glas Rotwein zu ertränken ... mich in meinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen ... vorbei ... was auch immer ... vorbei. Ach verdammt!



Ein weiteres Jahr ist vorbei

Die Prüfungen sind korrigiert, die Noten verteilt, jetzt steht nur noch das Jahresendfest aus, bevor die Schüler für den Sommer wieder nach Hause fahren.

Ich werde hier bleiben – wie immer.

Natürlich haben wir jetzt schon wieder mal keinen Verteidigungslehrer und ich frage mich, ob ich mir wieder Hoffnungen auf den Job machen soll – ich denke aber nicht – der Alte wird ihn mir wieder nicht geben und ich fürchte, näher als im letzten Jahr werde ich dem Job auch nie kommen und ich überlege, ob ich ihn wieder darum bitten sollte, oder ob ich endlich die Sinnlosigkeit einsehen sollte.

Ich habe dem Alten zwar versprochen, den Potter Bengel nicht noch mehr zu schikanieren, aber ich kann mir finstere Blicke auf ihn nicht verkneifen ... typisch Herumtreiber, wie sein Vater ... verdammte Kerle alle beide ... und Lilys Augen ... Ach Shit!

Wen wundert es dann noch, dass ich nicht eben in Jubel ausbreche, wenn ich den Bengel in den Gängen sehe ... schön langsam fange ich an, ihn richtiggehend zu hassen ... auch wenn ich mich weiter an meinen Schwur halten werde und ihn beschützen werde. Ach, Lily, meine Elfe, ich wünschte, das alles wäre nicht so schwer ... ich wünschte, dein Junge würde mich nicht gar so sehr an seinen Vater erinnern – oder er hätte wenigstens nicht deine Augen.

Dass Gryffindor mal wieder den Hauspokal holt, macht mir angesichts dieser Tatsachen auch nicht mehr viel aus – es stinkt mir nur, dass ich Minerva im nächsten Jahr noch nicht mal damit aufziehen kann, dass sie zwar den Quidditch Cup gewonnen hat, aber nicht die Hausmeisterschaft.

‚_Abgerechnet wird zum Schluss'_ und auch diese Schlussabrechnung ist nicht zu meinen Gunsten ausgefallen – also werde ich gezwungen sein, einfach die Klappe zu halten – wobei ich mir ernsthaft überlege, meinen Mund nur noch im Unterricht zu öffnen – da weis ich wenigstens, was ich sagen kann, ohne mich mal wieder zu blamieren.

Die Ferien sind da und die Schule ist leer. Nur Dumbledore ist noch im Schloss und für mich sieht es aus, als wären schon wieder mal ein paar verrückte Pläne im Kopf des Alten entstanden. Ich muss nicht lange warten, bis ich einige davon zu hören bekommen, denn ich erfahre davon, als Albus eines Nachmittags in mein Büro hereinschneit.

„Severus, mein Junge", begrüßt er mich. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Mir geht es gut, Direktor", erwidere ich – auch wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde ich es ihm nicht sagen.

Ich fühle mich ein wenig einsam, wenn ich ehrlich bin, denn ich hatte mich schon sehr an Lupins Besuche gewöhnt und von Zeit zu Zeit ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich gedankenverloren in der Hoffung lausche, seine leisen Schritte draußen im Korridor zu hören. Die halbvolle Weinflasche steht immer noch unberührt in meinem Regal und wartet darauf von mir geleert zu werden – da kann sie lange warten.

Also – nein – es geht mir nicht wirklich gut, aber ich komme mit dem Zustand in dem ich mich befinde durchaus klar, auch wenn er mir sicher nicht gefällt. Nun ja, ich lebe schon sehr lange mit Zuständen, die mir nicht wirklich gefallen.

„Also Sir, was gibt´s?" will ich wissen, denn ich kenne den Alten – wenn er so unschuldig bei mir hereinschneit, ist meistens mehr los, als dass er sich nur nach meinem Befinden erkundigen will.

Er lächelt mich mit diesem sanften Gesichtsausdruck an, der mich bei jedem anderen auf die Palme bringen würde – allerdings hat Dumbledore nur selten einen anderen und so bin ich das gewohnt.

„Mehrere Dinge, mein Junge", setzt er an. „Als erstes – du weist sicher, dass der Quidditch Weltcup diesen Sommer in England statt findet?"

Ich brumme zustimmend und nicke. Sicher weis ich das, aber es interessiert mich kaum.

„Möchtest du hin? Ich könnte dir Karten besorgen", will er wissen.

„Nein danke Sir, kein Interesse – oder gibt es einen Grund, warum ich dorthin gehen sollte?" erwidere ich.

„Nun, nicht unbedingt, ich dachte nur, es würde dir Freude machen – nach den ganzen Enttäuschungen vom letzten Jahr."

Das ist wirklich ein netter Gedanke, den er da hatte, aber Quidditch ist wirklich nicht mein Ding.

„Danke – aber nein Danke, Sir – ich mag Quidditch nicht besonders und so viele Leute auf einen Haufen – nee, muss echt nicht sein."

„Schade", murmelt er. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir damit die nächste Neuigkeit ein wenig versüßen."

Ich seufze schwer.

„Wer wird uns im nächsten Jahr in Verteidigung beglücken", meine ich, denn es kann einfach nur darum gehen. „Die aus den letzten drei Jahren kommen ja wohl nicht in Frage, oder?"

„Nein", gibt er zurück. „Lupin wird dir erspart bleiben – aber ich habe einen alten Freund gebeten zu übernehmen – angesichts der Dinge, die im nächsten Jahr hier in Hogwarts stattfinden werden."

„Nun machen die es nicht so spannend, Sir", dränge ich ihn und ernte mir dafür wieder ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Wer wird Verteidigung unterrichten und was wird nächstes Jahr hier stattfinden?"

„Alastor Moody wird Verteidigung geben..."

Ich lasse ihn erst gar nicht ausreden.

„Mad-Eye?!" platze ich ihm hinein. „Albus – der ist ein Auror!"

„Ja, das war er, aber er ist im Ruhestand und so habe ich ihn gebeten für ein Jahr den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Er kennt seine Verteidigung."

„Yeah", brumme ich. „Er verflucht zuerst und fragt dann, wen er damit erwischt hat."

Der Ex-Auror hat einen gewissen Ruf und wir kennen uns – leider. Moody hat damals Todesser gejagt und war sehr erfolgreich – immerhin hat er keinen einfach umgebracht, nachdem das Ministerium die Unverzeihlichen frei gegeben hatte – wenn er es verhindern konnte. Trotzdem ist er sehr fluchfreudig und wenn ich es recht bedenke – auch verdammt misstrauisch. Ich stöhne nur unwillig auf – Albus ist der Boss und wenn er sich das in den Kopf gesetzt hat – nun, das habe ich ja letztes Jahr gesehen!

„Weiter", meine ich. „Was sonst noch?"

„Das Trimagische Turnier wird in Hogwarts stattfinden", erwidert er und strahlt wie der Weihnachtsmann persönlich.

„Grundgütiger!" platzt es aus mir heraus. „Der Bengel wird dabei mitmachen wollen – bei den Dingern, die er in den vergangenen Jahren abgezogen hat, wird er sich für unbesiegbar halten!"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht – ich werde dafür sorgen, dass nur Schüler teilnehmen können, die bereits erwachsen sind – und was auch immer Harry sein mag, das ist er sicher nicht."

Ich brumme ein wenig unzufrieden – ich würde es dem Bengel durchaus zutrauen, dass er trotzdem einen Weg findet, der Hogwarts Champion zu werden – was Harry betrifft, leide ich inzwischen an einer Art Verfolgungswahn – nicht so ganz zu Unrecht, wenn man bedenkt, wie er ist.

„Welche Schulen nehmen noch daran teil?" will ich vom Alten wissen.

„Beaubattons und Dumstrang", erwidert er.

„Hmm", brumme ich. „Wer sind dort die Verantwortlichen?"

„Madame Maxime für Beaubattons", entgegnet er.

Die kenne ich nicht, ich weis nur, dass sie als ausgezeichnete Hexe gilt und so nicke ich einfach.

„Und für Dumstrang – das wird dir nicht gefallen, fürchte ich – Igor Karkaroff;"

„Oh Gott!" stöhne ich. „Ausgerechnet der..."

„Ja – ich weis", gibt er zurück. „Du kennst ihn – er war mit dir im siebten Jahr in Slytherin."

„Nicht nur", erwidere ich ziemlich unglücklich. „Er hat danach mit mir und Hieratus drei Jahre lang in London gelebt."

„War er doch dein Freund?" fragt der Alte überrascht nach.

„Nein!" platzt es wild aus mir heraus und meine Erinnerungen überfallen mich wie eine Flutwelle.

Hieratus und Igor – sie waren ein Paar – Igor, der mir nach Hieratus Tod arschkalt erklärte, Hieratus habe mich so sehr geliebt, dass er für mich gestorben sei ... Igor, der uns beide so lange bedrängte, bis wir uns dem Dunklen Lord anschlossen ... Oh Gott – Ach Shit!

„Severus?" holt mich Dumbledore aus meinen Gedanken. „Was ist?"

„Ausgerechnet der", brumme ich. „Da war ja noch Lupin besser – selbst Black könnte ich noch eher akzeptieren – ausgerechnet Karkaroff!"

„Was hast du eigentlich genau gegen ihn?" drängt er mich weiter zu sprechen.

„Er – er war es, der mich damals dazu brachte – mich und Hieratus - dass wir uns dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen haben."

„Sowas hast du damals gesagt", erinnert sich Albus.  
„Aber es klingt nicht so, als ob das das Einzige wäre, was du gegen ihn hast?"

„Nein", murmle ich und bin mir nicht sicher, wieviel ich ihm davon sagen soll.

„Was?" fragt er nach.

„Hieratus", flüstere ich. „Er war mein einziger Freund ... dann ging er nach Dumstrang, für zwei Jahre und dort hat er sich mit Igor – nun – _angefreundet_."

„Warst du eifersüchtig oder was?"

„Sie wissen, wie Hieratus war?" entgegne ich.

„Er – nun - er mochte Männer, oder?" kommt es vorsichtig zurück.

„Jaaha", murmle ich. „Aber das ist es nicht – Hieratus war nur mein Freund – nichts anderes – auch wenn er gerne mehr gewesen wäre - es war nicht mein Ding – und dann tauchte Igor hier auf und nahm mir irgendwie diese Freundschaft weg ... nicht, dass Hieratus nicht mehr zu mir gehalten hätte ... das hätte er nie getan ... aber da waren einfach Dinge, die er mit Igor teilte, an denen ich keinen Anteil hatte – und damit meine ich nicht, dass die beiden miteinander – nun – sie wissen schon.

Es waren viel eher Gespräche, die unterbrochen wurden, wenn ich aufgetaucht bin, Gespräche, die ich nicht mehr mit Hieratus führen konnte, eben weil Igor immer in der Nähe war ... so Sachen und es tat verdammt weh. Ich konnte das Karkaroff nie verzeihen ... dass er mir in gewisser Weise die Freundschaft meines Freundes wegnahm ... und er war mir auch verdammt unangenehm – ich mochte ihn nicht – so aalglatt, so opportunistisch, so ... weis nicht..."

„Du magst ihn also nicht", wirft Dumbledore ein. „Wird es Ärger geben?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Es ist lange her", gebe ich zurück. „Ich werde ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen – ich will nicht erinnert werden ... es tut verdammt weh – immer noch nach all den Jahren – dass Hieratus tot ist und dieser ekelhafte Kerl immer noch lebt."

„Gut", meint er nur. „Im aus-dem-Weg-gehen bist du ja Weltmeister."

Ich brumme nur wieder.

„Sonst noch ein frohe Botschaft?" knurre ich.

„Nein, vorerst nicht", erwidert er mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden."

„Grmpf!"

Er lacht nur leise in sich hinein und scheint das alles nicht so tragisch zu nehmen.

„Dann noch schöne Ferien, mein Junge", meint er noch. „Ich werde im Schloss sein, wenn noch was ist – ich muss alles vorbereiten."

Wieder brumme ich nur und er geht.



Womit habe ich das nur verdient?

Karkaroff ... hier in Hogwarts ... verdammt!

Waren letztes Jahr schon Lupin und Black schlimm genug ... jetzt beglücken mich auch noch Mad-Eye Moody und Igor Karkaroff. Erster würde mich am liebsten sofort nach Askaban bringen, wenn er könnte, denn er weis, was ich war (und wohl auch noch bin – das Dunkle Mal ist immer noch an meinem linken Unterarm und wird dort wohl auch für den Rest meines Lebens bleiben). Letzterer wird mich eindringlich an alles, was in diesen vier toten Jahren geschehen ist, erinnern.

Ich weis nicht was schlimmer ist. Unter Verdacht zu stehen – und das werde ich mit Sicherheit, da mache ich mir keine Illusionen - oder mal wieder in meinen Erinnerungen zu ertrinken. Beides ist keine schöne Aussicht und wenn ich könnte, würde ich von hier weggehen – aber ich kann nicht. Wohin sollte ich denn auch gehen?

Keiner würde mir einen Job geben, außer dem ver-rückten Alten. Oh, ich habe diesen Trankmeister Titel, aber als ich versucht habe – schon damals als ich ihn erhalten hatte – von irgendwo her Empfehlungen zu bekommen – nicht, weil ich wirklich von hier weg gewollt hätte, sondern einfach nur, um sie zu haben – wollte mir keiner eine geben.

Akademische Intrigen, Neid und immer dieser Verdacht, ich sei ein Todesser gewesen - was ja auch richtig ist, aber trotzdem – andere waren das auch und sie haben trotzdem Arbeit – man denke da nur an McNair, der arbeitet sogar fürs Ministerium – aber ich bin zu unbedeutend und zu arm – auch wenn ich reinblütig bin. Doch das ist eine Sache, die mir nur wenig bis gar nichts beutet ... es ist einfach Unsinn ... wo wären wir Magier, wenn wir nicht immer wieder Muggel oder muggelstämmig geheiratet hätten? Richtig – wir wären bereits ausgestorben oder vollkommen degeneriert! – Und Magie pflanzt sich sicher nicht nur in reinblütiger Line fort – dazu gibt es viel zu viele muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer.

Nun, auf jeden Fall werde ich nur hier eine Möglichkeit zum Gold verdienen haben. Zum anderen ist da immer noch der Junge – noch für vier Jahre und solange er noch an der Schule ist, darf ich auch nicht gehen – ich hab es immerhin geschworen – und dieser Eid zählt – selbst für einen schäbigen Todesser wie mich. Nachdenklich schiebe ich meinen Ärmel hoch und starre auf das schwarze Brandzeichen auf meinem Unterarm. _Kommt es mir nur so vor oder ist es deutlicher geworden?_

Wurmschwanz könnte versuchen Voldemort zu finden ... hat Dumbledore zu mir gesagt. Wird er oder hat er bereits? Das Mal war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich verwaschen, aber jetzt ist es deutlicher geworden ... nicht so deutlich, wie damals, wo er mich so oft gerufen hat, aber auch nicht so blass, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen ... seltsam...

Sollte ich es Dumbledore sagen? ... weis nicht ... bin mir nicht sicher ... was, wenn ich es mir nur einbilde ... ich mach mich ja zum Narren ... nee, besser nicht ... wenigstens nicht, solange ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin. Verdammt...!

Das gefällt mir nicht ... ein Auror und ein Todesser an der Schule ... und das Mal, das deutlicher geworden ist (wenn ich mir das nicht nur einbilde).

Noch stehen mir sechs Wochen Ferien bevor und ich habe Zeit, mich vorzubereiten – auf was auch immer.

Trimagisches Turnier...

Was ist dem Alten da nur wieder eingefallen? Sicher, es ist ein enormer Prestigezuwachs für die Schule, aber trotzdem – ausgerechnet, wenn Potter hier ist und sich für den Größten hält? Ach Shit! Ein Wettbewerb der besten Schüler dreier Schulen. Wer sind die besten Schüler in Hogwarts?

Nun, da gibt es so einige und allen voran die kleine Granger – auch wenn ich sie nicht mag und es nie laut zugeben würde – sie ist wirklich eine Ausnahmehexe. Klug, fleißig und begabt. Man muss nur daran denken, was sie im letzten Jahr alles getan hat, um alle nur möglichen Fächer zu belegen – ich kenne keinen, der das je versucht hat. Wie auch immer, Miss Ich-weis-alles ist zu jung, um am Turnier teil zu nehmen.

_Ach was, Severus, mach dir jetzt darüber keine Gedanken, das wirst du noch früh genug sehen_!

Ich fürchte einfach nur, dass der Bengel doch irgendeinen kruden Weg finden wird, am Turnier teil zunehmen ... die Herumtreiber hätten sicher einen gefunden ... irgendwie. Verdammt – wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich den Bengel nur zum Unterricht aus seinen Räumen lassen – dann wäre er wenigstens sicher.

Er wird auch bestimmt einen Weg gefunden haben, dieses Jahr doch nach Hogsmeade zu gehen (nicht, dass wir ihn letztes Jahr so wirklich daran hindern konnten – er war mindestens einmal dort!) Ich seufze schwer. Nein, das alles gefällt mir so gar nicht. Und ich kann es einfach nur auf mich zukommen lassen – oder?

Ein Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist, als mir der Alte von den Animagi der Herumtreiber erzählt hat, kommt mit jetzt wieder in den Sinn.

Animagi ... wäre nicht eben verkehrt auch einer zu werden ... vielleicht sogar ein fliegender ... würde mich beweglicher machen ... nicht zu groß ... traue es mir nicht so ganz zu. Aber sicher keine Ratte ... verdammt, wenn mir nicht mehr als eine Ratte gelingt, dann lasse ich es lieber bleiben. Aber was dann?

Nun, es ist nicht unbedingt die Wahl des Zauberers, was für ein Tier er werden kann – es muss schon zu ihm passen. Wobei mir nicht so ganz klar ist, wie ein Hirsch zu James Potter gepasst hat (außer, dass er sich immer wie ein Platzhirsch aufgeführt hat, wenn es um Lily ging) oder eine Katze zu Minerva ... allerdings ist eine Ratte für Pettigrew mehr als nur passend. Was würde also zu mir passen?

Eine Schlange? Eine Fledermaus?

Na, damit würde ich wohl sicher allen Vorurteilen, die es über mich gibt, voll und ganz gerecht werden.

Also, was für ein Tier würde ich sein wollen?

Fliegen können ... nicht zu groß, weil nicht so auffällig ... hmmm ... Ein Rabe ... ja, ein Rabe würde mir gefallen ... schwarz, wie ich mich so gerne kleide ... gibt hier in England überall jede Menge davon ... also nicht weiter auffällig ... hmmm...

Wie soll ich das zu Stande bringen?

Ich kann mir wohl kaum die Blöße geben, Minerva danach zu fragen und ich weis, dass es verdammt schwer ist, ein Animagus ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberers zu werden, der bereits einer ist ... aber die Herumtreiber haben es geschafft ... und ich habe immerhin meinen Trankmeister ohne fremde Hilfe gemacht – und das neben meinem Unterricht!

Ich bin kein toller Verwandler – war ich nie - und als Schüler habe ich die gute Minerva regelrecht in den Wahnsinn getrieben, weil immer irgendwas bei meinen kläglichen Versuchen schief ging.

Ich brauche geeignete Bücher dafür, aber ich bezweifle nicht, dass die Richtigen in der Bibliothek zu finden sind. Sicher, ich könnte mich auch mit einer Abart des Vielsafttranks verwandeln ... aber auch das hält nur eine Stunde und eine frühere Rückverwandlung ist zwar bei einem menschlichen Doppelgänger möglich, nicht jedoch bei einem tierischen – wobei ich mir sicher bin, auch so einen Trank finden oder erfinden zu können.

Nee, das ist keine wirkliche Lösung – höchstens, um in einem Tierkörper üben zu können ... einen Versuch wäre es wert, aber dann brauche ich Rabenfedern. Dürfte eigentlich kein größeres Problem sein, allerdings sollte ich wirklich zuerst einen Gegentrank herstellen. Oh, der Sommer mag noch lang sein, aber das ist ein Projekt, das eine Menge Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird und so dürfte ich dieses Mal sicher nicht unter Langeweile leiden.



Einmal Rabe und zurück

Noch am selben Tag lenke ich meine Schritte in die Bibliothek. Jetzt im Sommer muss ich wenigstens nicht an unserem Wachdrachen – Madame Pince – vorbei. Nicht, dass sie mir verbieten könnte, mir was auch immer aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu holen, aber ihre stechenden Blicke und ihre Bereitschaft, ihre Bücher mit aller Macht zu verteidigen, sind doch recht störend und lästig.

Sicher, ich habe schon als Junge so ziemlich alles gelesen, was mir hier unter die Finger kam – aber mit Verwandlungen habe ich mich nicht befasst – wie gesagt, das Fach lag mir einfach nicht – die Theorie schon, die war kein Problem und hat mir auch immer das Durchkommen gesichert, aber die Praxis?

‚Autsch', kann ich da nur sagen.

Ich nehme ‚Die großen Animagi unserer Zeit' (Ausgabe von 1859) – ‚Von Mensch zu Tier' – ‚Das Tier in Dir' - und „Humanverwandlungen – Chance oder Dummheit' mit und hoffe, das mir das erstmal reicht. Könnte sich als nette Bettlektüre rausstellen.

Aber noch ist es hell und ich will als erstes die beiden Tränke herstellen, die ich wohl brauchen werde. Den für eine Verwandlung in ein Tier kenne ich zwar, aber ich habe ihn noch nie hergestellt – eine nette kleine Herausforderung und es wird wohl mindestens drei Wochen dauern – kommt auf die Mondphase an.

Aber wie sollte der Trank zur Rückverwandlung beschaffen sein – einfach eine Abart zu dem anderen?

Einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich verstehe wirklich genug von Tränken, um was auch immer herstellen zu können, wenn ich die richtigen Informationen habe ... man denke da nur an den Wolfsbann – immerhin ist der auch auf meinem Mist gewachsen und da war ich erst fünfzehn oder so und inzwischen habe ich eine Menge dazugelernt.

Es tut mir auf eine sehr elementare Art gut, einfach mal nur zu forschen und es macht direkt Spaß mal wieder zu lernen – nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeiten wenigstens und die Bücher sind recht ergiebig.

Nun, ‚Die großen Animagi' weniger.

Darin wird nur geschildert, wer sich in welches Tier verwandelt hat und was derjenige als Tier erlebt und bewerkstelligt hat. Immerhin war auch der eine oder andere Trankmeister darunter, was mir dann doch Hoffung macht – nicht, dass die Fähigkeit Tränke zu brauen bei jedem ausschließen würde, dass er auch ein fähiger Verwandler wäre.

Nun, ich weis nicht mehr, wie oft ich Minerva damit aufgezogen habe, dass ich mit Tränken alles bewerkstelligen kann, was sie mit ihren Verwandlungen schafft – aber es muss mindestens hundert Mal gewesen sein ... so konnte ich wenigstens von meinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten in ihrem Spezialgebiet ablenken ... aber jetzt ist an mir in ihrem Fach etwas zu Stande zu bringen – und ohne, dass sie davon weis.

‚Mensch zu Tier' ist eine wahre Fundgrube. Hier wird in allen Einzelheiten geschildert, wie man lernen kann ein Animagus zu werden – auch wenn eindringlich dazu geraten wird, dass man es am besten von einem fähigen Animagus lernt. Klingt allerdings ziemlich frustrierend für mich und nicht nur die Sache mit dem Lehrer. Es wird nämlich auch gesagt, dass man erst alle Arten der Verwandlung aus dem FF beherrschen sollte – und wie gesagt, darin bin ich eine Niete.

Irgendwann zücke ich einfach meinen Zauberstab und versuche mich an den vorgeschlagenen Übungen. Es ist nicht unbedingt schwer, einen Zweig in eine Schreibfeder zu verwandeln oder ein Streichholz in eine Nadel - oder es sollte es wenigstens nicht sein. Seit Ewigkeiten habe ich mich nicht mehr an sowas herangewagt und habe das Thema Verwandlungen nach meinem Abschluss an Hogwarts vollkommen ad Acta gelegt ... jetzt muss ich dafür büßen. Es sind Übungen für Erstklässler, an denen ich mich jetzt versuche. Mühsam – verdammt mühsam.

Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich mich dabei so ungeschickt wie Longbottom fühle – kein tolles Gefühl, wie man sich denken kann.

Resignierend durchsuche ich meine Regale nach meinen alten Verwandlungsschulbüchern, die ich dort irgendwo verstaut habe. Nur selten habe ich sie dazu benutzt, um daraus zu lernen – sie hatten eher die Neigung einem der Herumtreiber hinterher zu fliegen, wenn meine – kaum vorhandenen – Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach mal wieder für einen schadenfrohen Lacher gut waren.

Ich blättere mich durch die Seiten und stoße auf alte Karikaturen und hämische Bemerkungen über Potter und Konsorten – stimmt, damals habe ich ganz gerne mal vor mich hin gekritzelt – hat aufgehört, als ich andere Dinge im Kopf hatte – zum Teil ziemlich üble Sachen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sind die Zeichnungen ziemlich treffend und die Kommentare wirklich witzig. Konnte ich das mal? Witzig sein? Kann mich nicht daran erinnern.

Egal – ich sollte mich lieber an den Übungen versuchen. Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen. Es ist im Grunde genommen auch nichts anderes als Zauberkunst (und da war ich verdammt gut), nur hatte Minerva immer eine ganz andere Art zu unterrichten als Flitwick. Sie war fordernder und strenger. Flitwick hatte einfach nur eine Engelsgeduld und hat die Übungen solange wiederholt, bis sie saßen. Minerva hat mich immer ein bisschen eingeschüchtert und ich hatte immer die unbestimmte Angst zu versagen und darum habe ich wohl auch versagt.

Jetzt ist es viel einfacher, das Nötige zu tun, als wenn mir ein strenger Blick über die Schulter schaut. Schon nach einer Woche kann ich mich komplexeren Sachen widmen. Es ist ein eher gedankliches Problem, ein Tier in einen Gegenstand zu verwandeln, als sonstwas. Es ist für mich unlogisch, dass aus etwas Lebendem etwas Totes werden kann (ohne einen Mord zu begehen) und was ist es denn anderes, wenn man aus einem Igel ein Nadelkissen machen soll? Und ich kann nicht begreifen – irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf – wie aus einem Ast eine Eidechse werden soll. Ein Ast ist tot und eine Eidechse lebendig und kann sich bewegen – ganz im Gegensatz zu einem Stück Holz. Eine Ratte in eine Maus oder was auch immer zu verwandeln, fällt mir nach meinen vorangegangenen Übungen nicht weiter schwer – immerhin sind beide lebendig.

Wenn ich mal wieder genug davon habe, forsche ich weiter an diesem Rückverwandlungstrank und das ist die reinste Erholung.

Zum Schlafen oder Essen komme ich kaum – nun, muss ja nicht unbedingt sein. Starker Kaffee und ein Nickerchen an meinem Schreibtisch genügen auch – hin und wieder ein paar belegte Brote ... passt schon.

Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen bis zum Schulbeginn, als ich die Tränke soweit habe, wie ich es wollte – sie sind ausgetestet – an Versuchstieren – und so steht einem Selbstversuch nichts im Weg. Nur eine Rabenfeder sollte ich mir noch besorgen – ich muss nur einen solchen dazu überreden, eine herzugeben.

Es kreisen genug von diesen Vögeln um den Astronomieturm und ein kleiner Stupify holt mir einen vom Himmel. Sehr vorsichtig rupfe ich ihm ein paar Federn aus Flügeln und Schwanz, dann wecke ich ihn wieder auf. Er krächzt beleidigt, aber er hebt ohne Probleme wieder ab – Gut, ich wollte ihm echt keinen Schaden zufügen.

Zurück in meinem Büro werfe ich die Feder in den vorbereiteten Vielsafttrank und sehe zu, wie sie sich problemlos auflöst. Dann ein paar meiner Haare in die andere Phiole – zur Sicherheit. Ein tiefer Schluck von ersterem – schmeckt außer grässlich nur noch scheußlich - und die Verwandlung setzt ein. Ich schrumpfe, meine Hände verschwinden und aus meinen Armen sprießen lange Federn. Meine Robe wird zu Gefieder, mein Mund wächst mit meiner Nase zusammen und wird zu einem scharfen Schnabel und meine Füße verwandeln sich in spitze Klauen – ein echt seltsames Gefühl, aber als die Veränderungen abgeschlossen sind, fühlt sich dieser Körper sogar noch besser an, als mein eigener – leichter, bequemer - irgendwie wild und frei.

So ein Vogel hat nicht allzu komplexe Gedanken, auch wenn er echt schlau zu sein scheint und ich genauso denken kann, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Die Gefühlswelt ist reduziert und auch das ist nicht schlecht – ich mag Gefühle ohnehin nicht sonderlich. Mein Geruchsinn ist ziemlich mies, aber meine Augen sind noch schärfer, als ich es gewohnt bin - allerdings spüre ich keine Magie mehr in mir – damit hätte ich eigentlich rechnen sollen – Tiere haben nun mal keine und auch die Bücher sprechen davon. Doch das ist kein Animagus, das ist eine Verwandlung mittels eines Zaubertranks und so war ich mir in diesem Punkt nicht sicher.

Also, jetzt bin ich ein Vogel und sitze wie ein dämliches Karnickel am Boden – ein Rabe sollte fliegen! Ich beginne mit meinen Flügeln zu schlagen, aber das bringt nicht viel. Ich hatte erwartet, fliegen zu können, doch dem scheint nicht so zu sein – ich werde auch das erst lernen müssen.

Verflixt, wie komme ich jetzt an mein Gegenmittel?

Das steht auf meinem Schreibtisch und ich sitze wie gesagt am Boden. Ich hatte das nicht als ein Problem gesehen, da ich ja erwartet hatte, einfach auf den Tisch hinauf fliegen zu können.

_Shit, Severus, das ist echt ein Lachschlager, jetzt bist du ein Rabe, wie du es wolltest und kannst so gar nichts damit anfangen._

Wie auch immer, der Trank wirkt nur eine Stunde und die sollte ich nutzen. Es ist nicht eben einfach als Vogel zu gehen, aber Raben können es besser, als die meisten anderen Vögel und so tue ich es auch. Das Tier ist nicht ungeschickt und es gelingt mir, an einem meiner Regale empor zu klettern. Dieser Schnabel ist fast so gut wie eine Hand und schließlich erreiche ich das oberste Bord. Hoch genug um von hier aus zu meinem Schreibtisch zu segeln? Nun, einen Versuch ist es wert.

Ich breite meine Flügel aus und lasse mich fallen. Die Schwingen tragen mich und ich gleite hinüber. Nicht schlecht, aber die Landung muss ich wohl noch ein bisschen üben. Ich bremse in meinen Papieren ab und überschlage mich. Wie ein gestrandeter Käfer bleibe ich am Rücken liegen. Au Shit! – Gut, dass das keiner gesehen hat – sie hätten sich kaputt gelacht. Mit einer wilden Körperwindung komme ich wieder auf die Beine und stake zu meinem Gegenmittel hinüber.

_Schlau, Severus, echt schlau – eine Phiole voller Zaubertrank verkorkt man, sicher doch ... na klar! Wie soll denn ein Vogel sowas aufkriegen – du Narr_!

Zum Glück ist der Schnabel noch geschickter als erwartet und ich bekomme sie tatsächlich auf – doch wie soll ich das jetzt trinken? Na toll...!

Aber meine Stunde ist abgelaufen und ich werde wieder zum Menschen. Die Rückverwandlung ist noch seltsamer, als sie Verwandlung zum Tier. Schließlich bin ich wieder ich und ich kauere wie Nevilles blöde Kröte auf meinem Schreibtisch – verdammt, das ist echt oberpeinlich! Ziemlich verlegen krabble ich wieder hinunter und komme mir dämlicher denn je zuvor. Ich seufze schwer und reibe mir die Augen.

Nun, immerhin bin ich ein Rabe gewesen und der Körper war wirklich nicht schlecht. Ja, ein Rabe als Animagus ist das Richtige für mich. Allerdings sollte ich das nächste Mal ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen, bevor ich das Zeug wieder trinke und zum Vogel werde, dann sollte ich mir wirklich genau überlegen, wie ich am besten Fliegen lerne und besonders die Landung ... mir tut der ganze Rücken weh von diesem Beinaheabsturz ... und auch, wie ich an mein Gegenmittel drankomme, sollte ich vorher bedenken.

Mal nachdenken – ich kann ein Tier in ein anderes verwandeln und ich beherrsche auch einiges an Handmagie – was also sollte dem entgegenstehen, dass ich mich selbst in einen Raben verwandle? Nun, da wäre die Tatsache, dass der Rabe keine Magie beherrscht – außer er ist ein Animagus, dann hat er immer noch die Magie, wieder zum Menschen zu werden – aber traue ich mir das zu? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Wer sollte mich denn zurückverwandeln, wenn es schief geht?

Aber vielleicht geht das auch mit dem Trank. Habe ich womöglich sogar einen Trank erfunden, der einen Animagus zur Rückverwandlung zum Menschen zwingen kann? Gute Frage – aber ich kann ihn wohl kaum an Minerva ausprobieren. An Black würde ich es allerdings nur zu gerne versuchen – wobei ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe, was er überhaupt ist. Was - zum Henker - ist ein _Padfoot_? – Und er ist ohnehin nicht in der Nähe.

Bleibt also nur ein erneuter Selbstversuch. Wage ich das? – Was wenn es schief geht, wer sollte mich dann wieder zum Menschen machen? Allerdings gibt es durchaus einen Zauber einen Animagus zu zwingen   
oder auch zu helfen, wieder ein Mensch zu werden. Wäre allerdings eine ziemlich dumme Sache, um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, denn dann müsste ich offenbaren, dass ich versuche, ein Animagus zu werden – und das ist illegal! Keiner wird mir die Genehmigung dazu geben – doch nicht mir – nicht Severus Snape – Ex-Todesser und ehemaliger Giftmischer des Dunklen Lords ... auch wenn nur wenige Leute davon wissen ... es gibt genug Verdachtsmomente gegen mich ... ich kann nur im Geheimen handeln ... und das werde ich ... denn es ist nicht nur ein Spaß, sondern ich halte es für notwenig und irgendwie ziemlich wichtig ... wobei ich mir nicht so sicher bin, warum eigentlich ... aber ich habe da so ein Gefühl ... und wenn ich auch sonst nicht sehr auf Gefühle höre, so denke ich dieses mal, dass ich es besser tun sollte.

Wie auch immer, das war heute doch eine ganze Menge und es ist schon spät. Auf einmal bin ich ziemlich müde und halte es für eine gute Idee, ins Bett zu gehen und diese ganzen Überlegungen erst mal zu überschlafen – wobei ich hoffe, dass ich das überhaupt tun kann ... _schlafen_...



Todesserscherze

Es geht nicht mehr sehr mit meinem Raben voran, allerdings schaffe ich es, mich ohne Zaubertrank zu verwandeln – für die Rückverwandlung brauche ich allerdings vorerst noch meinen Trank – immerhin wirkt er wie gewünscht. Das Fliegen zu lernen ist auch nicht eben einfach und zuerst kann ich wirklich nicht mehr als von einem erhöhten Platz aus nach unten gleiten – nun, das wird schon werden, wobei zumindest die Landungen langsam besser werden. Wenigstens war der Sommer nicht langweilig. Es wird noch interessanter, als Albus wieder bei mir auftaucht.

„Neuigkeiten, mein Junge!" kommt er in mein Büro.

„Was gibt´s, Direktor?" will ich sofort wissen.

Er seufzt schwer und sagt mir damit bereits, dass es sich nicht um gute Neuigkeiten handeln kann.

„Harrys Narbe hat wieder geschmerzt und Todesser sind beim Quidditch Weltcup aufgetaucht."

„Wa-as?" falle ich ihm ins Wort. „Todesser – ganz offen – und das bei den Vorkehrungen, die beim Turnier getroffen wurden – Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nichts Gutes", erwidert der Alte. „Harry will ich nicht genauer befragen – ich will ihn nicht verrückt machen oder ihn auf noch dümmere Gedanken bringen, als er sie ohnehin schon hat."

„Die Todesser!" knurre ich und beginne gedankenverloren mein Dunkles Mal zu reiben.

„Sie sind beim Weltcup aufgetaucht und haben Muggel schikaniert – die Beamten vom Ministerium haben sich eingemischt, aber bevor sie auch nur einen von ihnen erwischen konnten, ging plötzlich das Dunkle Mal über dem nahen Wald auf und hat alle vertrieben."

„Das Dunkle Mal!" bricht es aus mir heraus und mir fallen keine weiteren Worte mehr ein.

„Ja", erwidert er nur.

„Dann habe ich mir das nicht eingebildet", murmle ich. „Es wird deutlicher" und ziehe meinen Ärmel hoch, um es dem Alten zu zeigen.

Er betrachtet es genau.

„Ja", meint er nur. „Sieht ganz danach aus – du wirst es mir doch sofort sagen, wenn es wieder brennt, nicht wahr?"

„Selbstverständlich", entgegne ich bestimmt. „Was wissen sie noch, Sir?"

„Nichts", ist die Antwort. „Aber ich vermute ein Menge. Wurmschwanz entkam vor zwei Monaten und es sind ein paar Personen spurlos verschwunden."

„Oh Gott – geht das jetzt wieder los?" seufze ich und erinnere mich nur zu genau an die Ereignisse in meinem siebten Jahr – und mich schaudert - das sind verdammt schlechte Neuigkeiten.

„Wurde jemand gefunden, der das Dunkle Mal gerufen hat?" will ich wissen.

„Es wurde mit Harrys Zauberstab beschworen..."

Ich lasse ihn nicht ausreden.

„Wa-as? Potter kann dazu absolut nicht in der Lage sein – nicht _Morsmordre_! ... oder hat ihm der Dunkle Lord auch diese Fähigkeit übertragen?"

Ich bin voll durch den Wind.

„Nein, es war nur sein Stab und er wurde bei der Haus-elfe der Crouchs gefunden", versucht Albus mich zu be-ruhigen.

„Aber eine Elfe kann das auch nicht!" platze ich heraus.

Hauselfen können eine Menge Dinge – gewöhnlich verfügen sie auch über Handmagie – aber sie sind es nicht gewohnt, mit einem Zauberstab umzugehen – außerdem ist es nichtmenschlichen Intelligenzen verboten, einen Stab zu verwenden.

„Ja", gibt er einfach zurück. „Barty Crouch hat ihr Klei-dung gegeben und sie rausgeworfen – damit kein Schatten auf seinen Namen fällt."

„Der Bengel?" will ich weiter wissen.

„Nun, Harry ist nichts weiter geschehen, als dass er sicher einen Schreck bekommen hat – zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„Das ist er leider nur zu oft", murmle ich. „Verdammt ... warum muss ihn auch noch der Ärger suchen, wenn er selbst mal keinen macht?"

Dumbledore seufzt erneut.

„Ich weis es nicht ... diese verdammte Narbe, die ihm Voldemort damals verpasst hat – sie hat eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden geschaffen – und wir sind uns doch wohl einig, dass Voldemort mit Sicherheit nichts dringender will, als den Jungen zu töten – schon um seine Schlappe von damals auszubügeln."

„Also eine neue Runde: ‚Passt auf Potter auf'", meine ich zynisch. Albus kennt diesen Spruch von mir bereits und wirft mir nur einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Ja", erwidert er. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür, dass Voldemort versucht, zurückzukehren – und wohl nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Nee", knurre ich. „Er hat es schon zweimal versucht – erst über Quirrell und dann über ein altes Tagebuch ... von wem stammte das Ding damals eigentlich – die kleine Weasley wird es wohl kaum bei ‚Florish and Blotts' im Sonderangebot gekauft haben, oder?"

„Nein – es war Lucius Malfoy – auch wenn wir es ihm mal wieder nicht beweisen können, so bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Ich habe ihm damals gedroht, wenn nochmal sowas in der Schule auftaucht, könne ihn nichts mehr vor Askaban retten ... eine leere Drohung, denn in Wahrheit sind mir so ziemlich die Hände gebunden."

Ich nicke.

„Aber Lucius ist ein Feigling", meine ich beschwichtigend. „Er wird sowas nicht nochmal versuchen – er fürchtet ihre Macht und er ist selbst nicht eben ein großer Magier – er hat nur Gold und Einfluss."

„Und dafür sollten wir Merlin danken", kommt es zurück. „Dafür, dass Lucius sich einschüchtern lässt."

„Sollte jedoch der Dunkle Lord wirklich wieder auftauchen, wird er das allerdings nicht mehr – er war ein ziemlich getreuer Anhänger und ... er liebt die Macht."

Der Alte brummt nur unglücklich, aber zustimmend.

„Umso wichtiger ist, dass du dein Dunkles Mal nicht ignorierst und genau im Auge behältst – es ist die einzige Vorwarnung, die wir haben – das und Harrys Fluchnarbe."

„Schon wieder der Bengel mittendrin – ich bin nicht eben begeistert, wenn er sich für was Besonderes hält – James tat das immer und..."

„Nicht, Severus", bremst er meinen Ausbruch. „Harry ist nicht James – und - was auch immer du denken magst – der Junge ist etwas Besonderes – nein, ich werde dir noch keine Einzelheiten nennen – es ist immer noch zu früh."

„Ich weis, dass der Bengel das ist", knurre ich unwillig. „Aber er muss sich nicht dafür halten – das macht es für uns nur noch schwerer, auf ihn zu achten und ihn von Dummheiten abzuhalten. Großer Merlin, Sir, ich weis doch, was der Potterjunge schon alles geleistet hat und womit er durchgekommen ist – ich weis, dass er nicht nur ein dummer, leichtsinniger Junge ist und uns schon mehrmals die Kastanien aus dem Feuer geholt hat ... aber ich will nicht, dass er weis, wie hoch ich im Grunde genommen von ihm denke ... er würde sicher eingebildet werden."

„Du siehst immer noch einen zweiten James in ihm,  
oder?" murmelt der Alte.

„Yeah – so ungefähr", erwidere ich. „Wenn die Augen nur nicht wären..."

„Lilys Augen..."

„Yeah ... es ist so schwer für mich, Sir ... diese Augen in diesem Gesicht ... wenn mich der Bengel auch nur anschaut, könnte ich ihn erwürgen ... nur dafür, dass er existiert und so aussieht, wie er es tut."

„Und wenn er dein Sohn wäre?" will der Alte wissen, denn er weis, was ich für Lily empfand.

„Dann wäre ich über seine Alleingänge sicher auch nicht glücklich und hätte ihm eine Menge über Selbstüberschätzung zu sagen und über das Glück der Narren – ich fürchte, das wird er auch nicht ewig haben."

„Hoffen wir, dass es ihm hold bleibt ... er ist unsere einzige Chance, wenn Voldemort wieder auftaucht."

„Wie kommen sie da drauf?" frage ich sofort. „Weil er es schon mal geschafft hat – auf welche Art auch immer – den Dunklen Lord zu vertreiben?"

Er winkt nur ab und ich denke, es hat mit dem ‚_noch nicht_' von vorhin zu tun. Was weis der Alte, was er nicht sagen will? Keine Chance, etwas aus ihm herauszubringen, wenn er schweigt ... bei jedem anderen hätte ich so meine Möglichkeiten zu erfahren, was ich wissen will ... nicht jedoch bei ihm – er lebt einfach schon zu lange, um welchen Trick auch immer noch nicht zu kennen. Mit bleibt es nur abzuwarten, bis er so weit ist.

„Und dann noch das Trimagische Turnier, hier in Hogwarts ... und Karkaroff", brumme ich unwillig. „Igor könnte sich auch als eine Gefahr für den Jungen erweisen ... immerhin war er ein begeisterter Anhänger des Dunklen Lords ... es könnte sein, dass er sich etwas davon verspricht, den Jungen zu töten und damit ... weis nicht ... Pluspunkte beim Dunklen Lord zu sammeln ... wenn – nicht falls – wenn der wiederkehrt."

„Ja - da sprichst du einen Punkt an, der mir nach diesen Ereignissen beim Weltcup auch durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Leider sind die Vorbereitungen zu weit gediehen, um jetzt noch absagen zu können - politische Erwägungen – ich hasse das ... Leider, mein Junge, sind uns mal wieder die Hände gebunden. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Severus."

„Und das können sie auch – eigentlich wollte ich Igor aus dem Weg gehen, aber unter diesen Umständen, sollte ich ihn wohl besser scharf im Auge behalten und ihm eindringlich klar machen, dass der Bengel unter unserem besonderen Schutz steht."

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Selbstverständlich", ist die einzige Antwort darauf.

„Was wird es dir antun?" drängt er weiter.

„Es wird mich regelrecht in meiner Vergangenheit ertränken", entgegne ich leise. „Aber damit muss ich einfach klar kommen – es gibt wesentlich wichtigere Dinge, als mein Wohlbefinden, Sir – ich werde tun, was ich tun muss."

„Danke, mein Junge – aber du kommst doch zu mir, wenn dir das alles zu viel wird, oder?"

„Schlimmer als letztes Jahr kann es auch nicht werden und das habe ich auch überstanden – es wird schon gehen – es muss einfach", entgegne ich, ohne ihm wirklich auf sein Angebot zu antworten.

Ich weis es echt zu schätzen, aber ich denke, ich werde es nicht in Anspruch nehmen – bis jetzt bin ich noch immer mit allem alleine fertig geworden. Und wenn der Dunkle Lord wirklich seine Wiederkunft vorbereitet – wie es zu befürchten steht – mit dem Widererstarken der Todesser und dem Trimagischen Turnier hier in Hogwarts, hat der Alte sicher andere Sorgen als bei mir Händchen zu halten, wenn ich mich mal wieder in meinem Selbstmitleid suhle.

„Severus?" drängt er.

„Ja", murmle ich, aber meine Einwände bleiben.

Allerdings ist es schön zu wissen, dass ich bei ihm willkommen sein werde, sollte das alles doch schwieriger werden, als ich es ohnehin erwarte.

„Gut, mein Junge", gibt er zurück. „Warst du schon in der Winkelgasse?"

Au Shit! – Das hätte ich über meinen Raben beinahe vergessen.

„Nein, Sir", gebe ich zurück. „Ich wollte morgen los."

„Gut", entgegnet er. „Sehr gut, denn ich möchte dich bitten, ein wenig die Ohren offen zu halten – du hast doch noch deine alten Verbindungen, oder?"

„Natürlich", erwidere ich. „Ich war immer sehr vorsichtig keinen zu verprellen, von dem ich weis, dass er zu den Todessern gehörte oder gehört ... Ich wusste, dass er eines Tages wiederkehren wird ... auch wenn ich mir gerne was anderes eingeredet hätte ... so wusste ich es doch besser und wir haben ja schon vor Jahren davon gesprochen, dass ich diese Personen nicht wirklich meiden soll – eben weil seine Wiederkehr immer zu befürchten stand.."

„Ja haben wir", seufzt er schwer. „Und ja, ich war mir dessen auch sicher ... aber noch ist er nicht wieder da."

„Wie auch immer", fahre ich fort. „Ich werde sehen, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann."

„Sehr gut, mein Junge – dann also bis morgen Abend?"

„Ja, Sir – wenn ich etwas Näheres weis."

Er nickt und geht.

Spion ... ja, damit bin ich wohl wieder der Spion des Alten ... aber nicht mehr so wie des letzte Mal ... das hat nicht genügt ... sollte er wirklich wiederkehren, dann kann ich mich nicht wieder hier in Hogwarts verstecken ... ich werde aktiver werden müssen ... und ich kann nur hoffen, dass dem Dunklen Lord meine Tränke weiterhin genügen und er mich nicht zwingt zu foltern und zu morden ... Denn – was auch immer ich sein mag – das könnte ich nicht ... ich hatte nie Freude am Leiden anderer Menschen und ich wollte nie töten.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

**Ereignisse werfen ihre Schatten voraus**

Der erste September

Ich bekomme in der Winkelgasse nicht viel heraus, nur der Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel ist überhaupt bereit darüber zu reden. Alle anderen tun als wüssten sie nichts davon und in die Nockturngasse wage ich mich unter diesen Umständen nicht.

„Die warn besoffen, wie die Harpyien", meint Tom auf meine vorsichtige Frage. „Zuviel Feuerwhiskey und auf die alten Zeiten – gib ihm - juhu ... sie verstehn schon."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Tom", gebe ich zurück. „Große Sorgen."

„Sie warn ja nich dabei, oder?" will er wissen.

„Sicher nicht – ich muss mir ja kein Schild um den Hals hängen – ich war noch nicht mal in der Nähe des Weltcups. Aber..."

Ich tippe bezeichnend auf meine linken Unterarm – Tom weis sogar noch länger als Dumbledore, was ich damals für einen Mist gebaut habe und er hat mich schon damals beschützt.

„Was?" fragt er nur.

„Es wird deutlicher", gebe ich zurück. „Wenn sie was hören, Tom ... ist verdammt wichtig..."

„Auf welche Art wichtig?" meint er unverbindlich.

Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher auf welcher Seite Tom steht (außer auf seiner eigenen natürlich) – auf der des Lichts.

„Für mich und für Dumbledore", entgegne ich und hoffe, dass ich ihn wirklich richtig einschätze.

Er nickt bestimmt und zufrieden.

„Dann ja – ich möcht nich, dass sie wieda da mitmischen – hat sie das letzte Mal fast den Verstand und mehr gekostet."

„Ich bin auf der Seite des Alten, Tom", murmle ich. „Aber ich hab immer noch das da" – ich tippe erneut auf die betreffende Stelle – „...und wenns sein muss..."

„Verstehe", gibt er einfach zurück. „Ich geb ihnen durchs Feuer Bescheid, wenn ich was erfahre, Professor ... es ist wirklich bedenklich."

„Ja, Tom, das ist es."

Wieder in Hogwarts gebe ich dem Alten Bescheid – viel war das ja echt nicht und sowas hätten wir uns auch ohne Tom denken können. Aber immerhin habe ich das Versprechen des Wirts, dass er mich auf dem Laufenden hält – und was auch immer – Tom hört, sieht und weis dann doch verdammt viel, was sonst keiner weis.

Dumbledore ist zufrieden und ich mache mich in mein Büro auf, um meine Zutaten, die ich besorgt habe, aufzuräumen. Meine Gedanken kreisen. Nein, es gefällt mir nicht, wieder als Spion zu arbeiten, aber ich muss es tun, wenn ich nicht will, dass der Junge stirbt und dass wir alle auf eine äußerst finstere Zeit zusteuern. Noch ist der Dunkle Lord nicht wieder da, aber das Dunkle Mal ist in den wenigen Tagen immer deutlicher geworden – und das gefällt mir wirklich nicht.

Ja, er ist sicher dabei auf die eine oder andere Art seine Auferstehung zu planen und was dann? Wo stehe ich dann? Oh sicher, auf der Seite des Alten – das immer und unbedingt, aber wie weit werde ich es wagen, mich wieder bei den Todessern einzuschleichen, um zu spionieren? - So weit ich muss!

Ich habe es geschworen und ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass ein Irrer, wie Voldemort die Herrschaft über uns Zauberer übernimmt und ungehindert foltert und mordet. Nie mehr ihm dienen – wenigstens nicht wirklich – nur dem Namen nach, damit ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, was er plant – damit Dumbledore etwas dagegen unternehmen kann ... damit es keine Toten mehr gibt.

_Sei ehrlich, Severus, es wird wieder Tote geben_ – hat es ja bereits – und sie haben wieder ihre hinterhältigen Scherze mit den Muggel getrieben – ohne etwas Genaues zu wissen – doch die Male der anderen müssen genauso schärfer geworden sein, wie das meine.

Gab ihnen das den Mut, oder war es wirklich nur zu viel Whiskey? Am ehesten wohl beides – aber das Dunkle Mal am Himmel hat sie vertrieben ... feige ... sie sind solche Feiglinge ... sie feiern eine besoffene Orgie, aber wenn das Mal brennt, werden sie zittern. Wie ich auch ... wenn er mich ruft – werde ich dann gehen? Nun, kommt darauf an, wie und wann er ruft – ich werde nicht riskieren, dass die Falschen mitbekommen, dass ich ein Todesser bin (war?)

Aber ich denke, ich werde gehen, wenn ich wirklich muss und mit Sicherheit, wenn der Alte mich darum bittet ... er vertraut mir ... hat mir hier Asyl gewährt und mehr noch - _ein Heim_! – als ich sonst nirgendwo hätte hingehen können ... ich stehe in seiner Schuld – und was auch immer Severus Snape sein mag – er zahlt seine Schulden.

Eine geringe Hoffung ist noch in mir, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so weit kommen wird – dass Voldemorts Versuch einer Wiedergeburt fehl schlägt – aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist das eine Illusion – ich weis, dass er wiederkehren wird – schon immer und erst recht, seit der Junge hier an Hogwarts ist.

Todesser ... Giftmischer ... heimtückische Tränke zu brauen ... ja, das wird wieder meine Aufgabe sein. Habe ich die Kraft dazu, wieder diese Schuld auf mich zu laden ... weitere Schuld zu tragen, um es wieder gut zu machen? Ich weis es nicht, aber ich weis, dass ich es tun werde, wenn ich es tun muss ... und wenn ich dabei sterbe ... und wenn ich daran zerbreche ... egal - wenn ich meine Aufgabe erledigen kann, dann nehme ich auch das in Kauf ... und es gibt Tränke, um was auch immer in mir zu betäuben ... ich kenne sie und ich werde sie nutzen, wenn ich es muss. Ich bin ohnehin nichts wert – vielleicht kann ich mich wenigstens so dessen Wert machen, dass ich hier in Frieden leben durfte, anstatt in Askaban zu vermodern, wie manch ein anderer.

Es sind noch immer Todesser dort – wenn auch viel zu wenige – doch immerhin ist Voldemorts Nummer zwei dort weggeschlossen. Der klägliche Rest hat wohl diese Spielchen beim Weltcup abgezogen ... feige, jämmerliche Bastarde ... wenn sie besoffen sind, sind die stark – aber damals hieß es ‚_Wir waren das nicht – wir standen unter dem Imperius_' ... nette Ausrede.

Ich hätte sie nicht benutzt – denn was auch immer – ich tat das, was ich tat aus freiem Willen – oder wenigstens, weil ich dachte, keine andere Wahl zu haben. Sie haben das damals genossen – aber ich bin daran beinahe zu Grunde gegangen. Ach Shit – Verdammt!

Ich werde einfach tun, was ich tun muss und wenn es mich umbringt, ist es auch nicht schade ... ich hab es dann wenigstens versucht.

Der erste September kommt und mit ihm, wie jedes Jahr, die Schüler - laut, lärmend, fröhlich. Aber ich fürchte, das wird nicht so bleiben. Was wird dieses Jahr bringen? Mit diesem dummen Turnier und dem damit verbundenen Karkaroff und mit dem Dunklen Lord auf der Lauer und Moody in meinem Nacken? Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten und mich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten und auf das Beste zu hoffen.

_Na Klasse, Severus und das dir als geborenem Pessimisten_!

Die Auswahlzeremonie geht noch ohne größere Probleme über die Bühne, wenn man davon absieht, dass eine Menge Schüler klatschnass sind und das nicht nur weil es draußen in Strömen regnet – Peeves hat seinen Anteil daran und schafft es schafft es sogar, McGonagall zur Weißglut zu treiben. Außerdem ist einer der Erstklässler in den See gefallen und der Krake hat ihn herausgefischt. Jetzt steht der kleine Junge in Hagrids Maulwurfsfellmantel gehüllt mitten in der Großen Halle und tropft die Steine voll.

Na ja ... Sachen gibt´s, die gibt´s gar nicht.

Ich kann ein angenervtes Seufzen kaum unterdrücken. Das fängt ja mal wieder gut an und es kommt noch besser, als Dumbledore die Sache mit dem Trimagischen Turnier verkündet und dass deswegen dieses Jahr keine Quidditch Meisterschaften statt finden werden.

Jubel und enttäuschtes Seufzen von den Schülern, gleichzeitige Diskussionen über die möglichen Champions – Verärgerung darüber, dass nur erwachsene Schüler teilnehmen dürfen. Getuschel bei den Weasley Zwillingen. Sie werden sicher nach einem Weg suchen, ihre Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen ... aber sowas war ja zu erwarten – soviel zu Dumbledores guter Absicht. Ich kann wirklich nur hoffen, dass er weis, was er tut ... meistens ist dem so, aber man darf nie die Exzentrizität des Alten unterschätzen.

Es ist laut in der Halle und alle sind aufgeregt.

Plötzlich, ein lauter Donnerschlag und mit ihm kracht die Türe zur Großen Halle auf. Ein einem Lichtblitz erscheint eine Gestalt wie aus einem Alptraum. Grundgütiger – Toller Auftritt!

Ich kann die Person als Alastor – _Mad-Eye_ – Moody identifizieren, auch wenn diese Gestalt nur noch wenig mit dem Moody zu tun hat, an den ich mich zu erinnern glaube. Das ist nicht mehr der Auror, der damals die Todesser gejagt hat – das ist das zusammengeflickte Wrack eines Menschen. Ein Gesicht, wie grob mit einer Axt aus einem Holzklotz geschlagen (nun, gut ausgesehen hat er nie), langes grauweißes, wie in einem Sturm wehendes Haar. Ein Auge ist braun, das andere von einem unheimlichen elektrischen Blau und es rotiert wie wild in seiner Höhle, ein großer Teil der Nase fehlt einfach, als habe sie ihm jemand regelrecht abgebissen.

Die gebeugte Gestalt hat sich auf einen Stock gestützt und hinkt polternd auf den Lehrertisch zu. Sieht fast so aus, als wäre auch ein Bein im Eimer. Ein genauerer Blick zeigt mir die Richtigkeit dieser Vermutung, denn unter der Robe blitzt ein klauenartiges Holzbein hervor.

Na super – der Kerl hat wirklich einen tollen Geschmack. Dieser Auftritt und diese Gestalt haben jegliches Geräusch in der Halle zum Verstummen gebracht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bringt mich das auch dazu schwer zu schlucken – Echt unheimlich, sogar für mich und ich kenne immerhin den Dunklen Lord von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Mad-Eye hinkt zu Dumbledore und flüstert mit ihm. Ich bin zu sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, um etwas davon zu verstehen und nach ein paar gemurmelten Sätzen hinkt Moody zu seinem Platz. Ich bin verdammt froh, dass er sich nicht neben mich setzt, denn das wäre eigentlich der Platz des Lehrers für Verteidigung – froh für meinen (kaum noch vorhandenen) Seelenfrieden. Sollte ich noch Appetit gehabt haben, so ist er mir mit diesem Auftritt gründlich vergangen.

Nicht so diesem zerstörten menschlichen Wrack. Moody schnüffelt am Essen, als befürchte er, es könne vergiftet sein (es geht das Gerücht, dass der Alte an Verfolgungswahn leidet), doch der Geruch scheint ihn zufrieden zu stellen und er haut rein. Mich würgt und ich stochere nur in meinem Essen herum.

Grundgütiger! Wie kann Albus den Kids nur ein solches Zerrbild eines Menschen vorsetzten? (Und mir einen Auroren vor die Nase?!)

Albus stellt dieses _Wesen_ der Schule vor, aber außer ihm und Hagrid kann sich keiner dazu überwinden zu applaudieren – also bin nicht nur ich ziemlich durch den Wind. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden – er ist einfach zu – bleiben wir höflich – _ungewöhnlich_.

Der Mann ignoriert seinen Kelch und trinkt aus einem Flachmann – ja, ich erinnere mich an das Gerücht, dass er nie etwas trinkt, was ein anderer berührt haben könnte – wieder aus Angst vor Gift.

Dumbledore hat begonnen, weiter über das Turnier zu reden und die Aufregung unter den Schülern nimmt wieder zu – sie scheinen den alten Mad-Eye bereits weitgehend vergessen zu haben – aber ich kann es nicht – beim Anblick dieses – _Menschen_ - rinnt es mir eiskalt über den Rücken – fast so schlimm, als müsse ich wieder vor dem Dunklen Lord kriechen.

Ich höre Albus kaum zu und bekomme nur nebenbei mit, dass er sagt, dass die Leute aus den anderen Schulen Ende Oktober hier eintreffen werden. Gut, dann habe ich noch ein wenig Zeit – im Augenblick wäre ich wirklich damit überfordert gewesen, auch noch Karkaroff zu begegnen.

Dann schickt Albus die Kids ins Bett, bevor sie weitere Diskussionen anstrengen können. Ich seufze erleichtert und sehe zu, dass ich durch die Hintertür in meine sicheren Räume verschwinden kann – das war heute selbst für meine Verhältnisse ein bisschen viel.

Sicher, ich wusste, dass Moody hier unterrichten wird – Albus hatte mich immerhin vorgewarnt – aber er hatte nicht gesagt, was für ein Schreckgespenst hier erscheinen würde. Ich halte mich zwar nicht für besonders ängstlich – dazu habe ich einfach schon zuviel gesehen und erlebt – aber dieser Auftritt hatte schon was – erinnert mich an die Dramatischeren vom Dunklen Lord damals. Aber wie kann ich einen Auroren und den Dunklen Lord miteinander vergleichen – wenn wer auf verschiedenen Seiten steht, dann doch sicher diese beiden ... oder? Wie auch immer, das was ich empfunden habe, ist doch meinen übelsten Erinnerungen sehr ähnlich. Ich werde mich sehr bedeckt halten müssen – was auch immer ich dieses Jahr tun werde – ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei diesem Ex-Auror und - auch, wenn ich es sonst nicht tue - auf dieses Gefühl sollte ich besser hören.

Mir kommt der Gedanke, dass in meinem Büro sicher ein paar Dinge sind, die einem Auror bestimmt nicht gefallen würden, wie bestimmte Bücher, die eigentlich verboten sind und die ich von meinem Vater – dem alten Bastard – geerbt habe ... des weiteren diese Hinterlassenschaften des Basiliken, die ich aus der Kammer des Schreckens geborgen habe und die mich in Verdacht bringen könnten – Gifte, Gegengifte, ein paar heftigere Zutaten, die überdosiert tödlich sind, aber in geringen Mengen in einer ganzen Anzahl von Heiltränken Verwendung finden.

Dumbledore weis davon und er hat mich einfach machen lassen – wie gesagt – ich genieße bei dem Alten eine gewisse Narrenfreiheit – doch ein Auror wird das sicher ganz anders sehen.

Rasch durchforste ich meine Regale nach zweifelhaften Dingen und Büchern. Es sind nicht eben wenig, denn es stehen auch noch ein paar Tränke herum, die nicht  
eben die Billigung des Ministeriums finden würden – man denke nur an die verschiedenen Vielsafttränke und die Gegenmittel, Veritaserum und ähnliches mehr.

Ich hole meinen alten Koffer und verstaue alles darin. Doch wohin mit dem Ding? In diesem besonderen Fall kann ich ihn einfach nicht offen stehen lassen – er lädt ja direkt ein, dass man ihn durchsucht und ich möchte die Sachen doch in meiner Nähe behalten. Die Verstecke, draußen in den Gängen, die ich früher benutzt habe, als ich unter Bewährung stand und meinen Trankmeister machte, kommen daher nicht in Frage. Ich seufze schwer.

Nun, es gibt da immer noch meinen privaten Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und auch wenn der ziemlich gerade verläuft, so gibt es in den Tunnelwänden doch Nischen, die meinem alten Koffer eine nette Unterkunft bieten – vielleicht noch einen kleinen Tarnzauber darauf – ähnlich dem, den ich vor Jahren auf diesen Raum gelegt habe, wo ich als Schüler meine verbotenen Tränke gebraut habe – kann nur hoffen, dass das bei einem Auroren genügt – damals fand mich auf jeden Fall niemand. Gedacht, getan.

So, jetzt fühle ich mich ein wenig besser. Allerdings lässt sich der Gedanke nicht verdrängen, wie gut ich es hier all die Jahre gehabt habe. Dumbledore vertraute mir einfach und ließ mich gewähren (wenigstens nachdem ich offiziell wieder ein freier Mann war) – aber er vertraut auch Moody (die beiden sind alte Freunde) und wenn er mir solche Freiheiten gewährt, welche Freiheiten wird er dann Mad-Eye zugestehen?

Mich schaudert, wenn ich denke, dass Moody etwas bei mir finden könnte, was ihn veranlassen könnte, mich nach Askaban zu schicken – die Dementoren letztes Jahr haben mir für alle Ewigkeit genügt – und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Albus mich weiterhin schützen kann, wenn Mad-Eye glaubt, sprechende Beweise gegen mich zu haben. Immerhin war ich ein Todesser und Moody gehört zu den Personen, die davon wissen – wie sollte ich denn beweisen, keiner mehr zu sein? – und in anbetracht der Lage und meiner Sorge, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederauferstehen könnte – weis ich nicht, ob es klug ist zu beweisen, dass ich keiner mehr bin.

Was, wenn ich wieder bei ihm spionieren will und alle wissen, dass ich abtrünnig bin? Ein Schneeball in der Hölle hätte in diesem Fall eine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung im Vergleich zu mir. Grundgütiger – das alles wird schön langsam verdammt kompliziert. Wie soll das nur gut gehen? Einerseits darf keiner auch nur den geringsten Verdacht haben, ich könne noch ein Todesser sein, anderseits werde ich wohl bestimmten Leuten beweisen müssen, dass ich dem Dunklen Lord all die Jahre treu ergeben war und – wie so viele andere auch – nur meine Zeit abgewartet habe.

Vielleicht sollte ich zu Albus gehen und meine Sorgen mit ihm besprechen – aber sicher nicht heute. Wie ich den Alten kenne, wird er mit seinem alten Freund  
Alastor Wiedersehn feiern – und der ist sicher der Letzte, dem ich heute nochmal über den Weg würde laufen wollen.

Wieder in meinem Büro zurück, mache ich mich daran, meine Regale neu zu ordnen – es muss ja nicht unbedingt auffallen, dass es Lücken gibt – würde mich nur verdächtig machen und eben das will ich ja verhindern. Ach Shit!

Gegessen habe ich kaum was und jetzt flieht mir auch mal wieder der Schlaf – macht nichts, dann kann ich wenigstens in aller Ruhe tun, was ich für angebracht halte. Der Gedanke beschleicht mich, dass ich wieder mal Handmagie üben sollte – gegeben der Umstände, wäre das eine gute Idee – und man weis ja nie. Ich habe schon als kleiner Junge – schon lange bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam – diese Art von Magie gelernt, um mich gegen die Muggelkinder wehren zu können, die mich am Kieker hatten und als ich unter Bewährung stand, durfte ich keinen Zauberstab haben und mir blieb nur übrig mit Handmagie zu arbeiten. Hin und wieder benutze ich sie auch heute noch, aber für gewöhnlich verwendet man Zauberstäbe, weil die einen Fokus für magische Handlungen darstellen. Es ist viel einfacher mit als ohne und so habe ich automatisch damit gearbeitet, als ich wieder einen haben durfte – aber ich weis, dass ich nicht unbedingt einen brauche – nun, wie auch immer – ich sollte das mal wieder üben.

Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht, als ich so weit bin, damit anzufangen. Ich bin müde geworden, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten zu schlafen, wenn mir sowas so sehr auf den Nägeln brennt. Nur so ein Gefühl ... aber wieder mal eins, auf das ich besser hören sollte.

Der Lumos geht und auch der Accio ist kein Problem – aber wie gut bin ich noch mit Kampfzaubern? Es ist nicht eben eine Gute Idee, diese hier in meinem Büro auszuprobieren – kann ja sonst was kaputt gehen und das würde zu Fragen führen, wenn jemand das mitbekommt. Ich habe immer ein paar Käfige mit Ratten in meinem Büro, weil ich die Biester für meine Forschungen brauche – besonders in diesem Sommer habe ich ja auch geforscht – neben diesen anderen Dingen, die ich noch so veranstaltet habe.

Wobei sich bei diesem Gedanken die Frage stellt, ob ich mit meinem Raben weitermachen sollte ... ich würde es gern, denn langsam erziele ich die gewünschten Erfolge – aber das Risiko ist verdammt groß – was, wenn Moody mich dabei erwischt? Andererseits ist der Rabe eine gute Möglichkeit, den Jungen wenigstens im Gelände im Auge zu behalten – ich denke da nur an die Hogsmeade Wochenenden – und dieses Jahr wird er dorthin gehen, da bin ich mir völlig sicher. Mein Schädel brummt von diesen gegensätzlichen Erwägungen ... ich habe geschworen, den Jungen zu schützen und wenn ich dazu zum Raben werden muss (was ich ja ohnehin will), dann werde ich das auch tun.

_Severus, reiß dich zusammen, du wolltest Handmagie üben und du hast diese Ratten – also mach_!

Und so fange ich an und bemerke sofort, dass auch die Kampfzauber funktionieren – wenigstens gegen Ratten ... Die sind keine Menschen und es ist wirklich ein Unterschied, wie groß der Gegner ist. Allerdings spüre ich, dass meine Magie fließt, wie ich es mir besser nicht wünschen könnte und so habe ich die berechtigte Hoffung, dass es auch bei großen Gegnern hinhauen wird.

Grundgütiger – was für eine Nacht – das alles hätte mir auch im Sommer einfallen können – da hätte ich mehr Zeit gehabt. Aber ich musste mich ja mit meinen Tränken und dem dummen Vogel spielen. Wieder mal ein Grund, einen tiefen, gründlich frustrierten Seufzer auszustoßen.



Draco, das Frettchen

Schon bald erfahre ich, was Moody so alles in Petto hat, denn er schneit schon ein paar Tage später in mein Büro herein. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mit Albus zu reden und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, was ich überhaupt zu ihm sagen sollte.

Wie auch immer – Moody baut sich vor mir auf und sein magisches Auge übt sich in dem Versuch auf die Gedanken hinter meine Stirn zu starren und ich übe mich in dem Versuch, davon völlig unbeeindruckt auszusehen.

„Snape", schnarrt er mich an. „Du hast deine Schüler nicht unter Kontrolle ... sie sind frech, aufsässig und hinterhältig ... kein gutes Bild, das das von deinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer macht."

Wer hat dieser Missgeburt das Recht gegeben, mich zu duzen? Gut, Lupin tat das auch, aber der war immerhin mit mir in der Schule und hat daher ein gewisses – wenn auch nicht unbedingtes – Recht dazu.

„Was war denn?" will ich wissen.

„Malfoy hat den Potterjungen angegriffen – in den Rücken – eine Feigheit ohnegleichen – aber das sind diese freigekommenen Todesser ja alle – grenzenlos feige..."

„Was gibt ihnen das Recht, zu behaupten Draco wäre ein Todesser?" gebe ich entrüstet zurück. „Er ist ein vierzehnjähriger Schuljunge!"

„...und der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy ... und Snape – es gibt Flecken, die gehen nicht mehr raus – nicht bei dir und auch nicht bei Lucius!"

„Lassen sie das Lucius lieber nicht hören – er könnte seinen Einfluss geltend machen", erwidere ich und bin dabei, meine Geduld zu verlieren – davon habe ich ohnehin nicht allzu viel, wenn es um andere Menschen geht. Doch ich sollte besser ruhig bleiben – es ist sicher keine gute Idee vor diesem verdammten Ex-Auror aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Oh – da fürchte ich mich aber, vor diesem Einfluss, den Lucius Malfoy da hat", knurrt er mich an. „Du solltest dich besser nicht auf ihn berufen ... ich kenne eure Vergangenheit – ja, die kenne ich nur zu gut!"

„Ich berufe mich auf gar nichts!" fauche ich zurück. „Ich bin hier Lehrer und nichts anderes!"

Jetzt macht er mich echt wütend und ich brauche meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht wirklich laut zu werden.

„Ich weis, was du wirklich bist", gibt er zurück und grinst mich auf eine grässliche Art mit seinem verwüsteten Gesicht an. „Wie auch immer – der junge Malfoy hat sich unmöglich benommen und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er das nicht wieder tut – leider hat mich McGonagall davon abgehalten, diesem Bengel wirklich zu geben, was ihm gebührt ... er war wirklich ein niedliches Frettchen."

Er wirft mir noch so einen durchdringenden Blick mit diesem seltsamen Auge zu und stapft dann ohne Verabschiedung aus meinem Büro. Er benimmt sich, als habe er jedes Recht dazu und als sei ich nicht mehr wert, als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhen – gut, manchmal denke ich selbst so von mir, aber ich schätze es wirklich nicht, wenn andere mich so behandeln. Ich bin verdammt wütend, aber ich kann nicht schon wieder mal meine Räume zerlegen, nur um meinen Frust los zu werden.

Ich koche auf kleiner Flamme vor mich hin und so bekommen in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder meine Schüler die ganze Bescherung ab. Dass ich aus den Gesprächen des Dreamteams belausche, was wirklich mit Draco geschehen ist, macht es auch nicht eben besser – nicht, dass ich den Bengel wirklich mögen würde – aber ich mache mir Sorgen darüber, was mir Lucius zu diesem Thema zu sagen haben wird.

Er sagt gar nichts und ich denke, es war Draco zu peinlich, ihm davon zu schreiben. Es war nämlich so, dass Moody ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat und mit ihm Pingpong gespielt hat. Er hat das verdient und ich hatte auch schon hin und wieder solche Anwandlungen – auch wenn ich ihnen nie nachgegeben habe – wobei es bei mir wohl eher ein etwas hinterhältiger Trank gewesen wäre – siehe meine früher so mangelhaften Fähigkeiten als Verwandler.

Ungut ... das ist alles so ungut!

Dass es Neville schon wieder mal schafft, einen Kessel zu schmelzen, ist nur noch das Sahnehäubchen auf diesem gewaltigen Haufen Scheiße. Ich mache ihn zur Schnecke und lasse ihn nachsitzen – ich hätte zwar sicher wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen, aber diese kleine Bosheit ist einfach ein Ventil, das ich im Augenblick zu dringend brauche. Ich lasse diese kleine unfähige Amöbe einen ganzen Eimer voll Kröten ausnehmen – eine ziemlich nachhaltige Sache – er wird mindestens eine Woche brauchen, den Gestank wieder von seinen Händen zu bringen, wenn er nicht den richtigen Reinigungszauber kennt – und ihn auch ausführen kann – was ich bei der kleinen Niete dann doch sehr bezweifle.

Leider bringt mir das Ganze nicht die erhoffte Befriedigung und ich koche immer noch. Dann höre ich, dass Moody die Verteidigung gegen die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lehrt – nicht, dass es wirklich eine geben würde, außer gegen den Imperius. Er führt die Flüche an Spinnen vor und belegt später sogar die Kids mit dem Imperius. Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, sie dagegen zu wappnen, aber wenn ich sowas versucht hätte, dann wäre ich schneller in Askaban gelandet, als ich ‚Stupify' sagen kann ... ich hasse es, wenn mit zweierlei Maß gemessen wird ... und so bin ich in nächster Zeit außer wütend nur noch wütend.

Ein bisschen heitert mich allerdings das Gerücht auf, dass die kleine Alleswisserin begonnen hat, sich für die Rechte der Hauselfen einzusetzen. Hat schon manch ein Muggelstämmiger versucht – immer ohne großen Erfolg.

Diese kleinen Wesen sind emotional davon abhängig, Zauberern zu dienen – nicht, dass sie selbst keine Macht hätten – aber sie sind einfach nicht glücklich, wenn sie nicht für ‚_Ihre Menschen_' da sein können. Ich weis das von Pixi, denn die hat mir eine Menge über diese Wesen erzählt. Hauselfen sind recht gesprächig und plaudern die meiste Zeit ohne Punkt und Komma, wenn man sie nicht davon abhält – was nicht eben einfach ist.

Doch es gelang mir bei Pixi, dass es wenigstens interessante Themen waren, über die sie sprach. Und so weis ich über diese Wesen mehr, als der durchschnittliche Zauberer – einfach, weil ich zu den wenigen gehöre, die sich dafür interessieren ... und ich kann durchaus zuhören, wenn mich was interessiert – würde so auch keiner glauben, der mich nur oberflächlich kennt – und das sind fast alle.

Wie auch immer, die kleine Miss Ich-weis-alles wird bei ihrer Befreiungsaktion kaum mehr Glück haben als ihre Vorgänger – man kann einfach niemand befreien, der gar nicht frei sein will.



Ein alter Bekannter

Die Zeit vergeht, ohne dass etwas Auffälliges passiert. Meine Laune bleibt übel und über meine Übungen, dem Unterricht und der damit verbundenen Korrektur der Hausarbeiten, vergesse ich ganz, mich auf das unerwünschte Wiedersehen mit Karkaroff vorzubereiten. Außerdem habe ich mich dazu überredet, doch nicht mit Dumbledore zu sprechen und einfach alleine mit meinen Problemen fertig zu werden, doch leider ist es für mich emotional noch schlimmer als das vergangene Jahr. Da war es nur die Konfrontation mit den Herumtreibern – und auch wenn meine Schulzeit nicht eben schön war, so war sie gegen die Dinge, die später geschahen, das reinste Paradies.

All diese toten, leeren Jahre kommen wieder in mir hoch – ich brauche nur Moody über den Weg zu laufen – und er sorgt schon dafür, dass das mehrmals am Tag geschieht – immerhin kann ich mich nicht vor jeder Mahlzeit drücken (Dumbledore!) und dort glänzt Mad-Eye jedes Mal mit seiner Anwesenheit – nicht, dass er mir nicht auch in den Gängen dauernd über den Weg laufen würde. Dass er mein Büro durchsucht, während ich im Unterricht bin – und das mehr als nur einmal – macht es auch nicht eben besser – auch wenn ich damit gerechnet habe und er sicher nichts findet.

Ich hasse es einfach, wenn jemand an meine Sachen geht – es ist für mich ein unerträgliches Eindringen in meine Privatsphäre – doch ich kann mich nicht dagegen wehren – ich kenne die Argumentation:

‚_Wenn du nichts zu verbergen hast, dann kannst du auch nichts dagegen haben._'

Tolle Sache – hab ich aber! Wer gibt einem anderen das Recht, in etwas herumzuwühlen, das alleine mir gehört? Es macht mich wütend – so wütend und ich habe kein anderes Ventil für meine Wut, als im Unterricht noch scheußlicher zu sein, als ich es ohnehin schon bin. Ich stehe dermaßen unter Strom, dass es mich eigentlich wundert, dass ich noch nicht explodiert bin.

Ich nehme Gegengifte durch und kann mir die hämische Bemerkung nicht verkneifen, dass ich sie wohl an meinen Schülern testen werde, indem ich sie vergifte, um die Wirksamkeit ihrer Produkte nachzuweisen. Dumbledore wird das nie zulassen – aber die Drohung ist einfach zu schön und ich kann auf diese Art meinem Ärger ein wenig Luft machen.

Halloween kommt näher und damit auch unsere Besucher aus Beaubattons und Dumstrang. Ich weis nicht, was ich tun werde, wie ich reagieren werde, wenn Igor mir gegenübersteht ... es kommt darauf an, was er tun, was er sagen wird.

Ein Fest ist geplant und wenn meine Laune nicht ohnehin schon unter dem Nullpunkt wäre, dann würde sie jetzt dorthin sinken. Sicher, es ist angebracht, unsere Gäste angemessen zu begrüßen – aber trotzdem bin ich nicht begeistert. Und einfach nach Hogsmeade auf das dortiges Fest zu verschwinden ist sicher keine gute Idee ... es könnte falsch verstanden werden – von zu vielen Leuten.

Am Tag vor Halloween ist es so weit und unsere Gäste erscheinen. Mit was auch immer ich gerechnet habe, damit nicht ... und Igor ist nicht die einzige Überraschung des Tages.

Wir erwarten unsere geschätzten Gäste (na ja, darüber kann man wohl geteilter Meinung sein) vor den Schlosstoren. Als erstes erscheint eine gewaltige Kutsche, die von geflügelten Pferden gezogen wird. Sie landet und die Leute aus Beaubattons steigen aus. Aber ich kann kaum Notiz von den Schülern nehmen, der Anblick der Direktorin lässt es nicht zu. Sie ist so groß wie Hagrid und ich kann mich nur im Hintergrund halten – das ist einfach zu überwältigend, sowas an einer Frau zu sehen, die sich auch noch so leichtfüßig wie eine tanzende Elfe bewegt.

Die Gruppe aus Dumstrang lässt sich Zeit und ich beginne zu frieren. Also ziehe ich mich noch weiter zurück und wickle meinen Umhang fester um meine dürre Gestalt. Ich hasse es zu frieren, ich hasse es, hier zu stehen und ich hasse es zu warten – ich hasse Unpünktlichkeit und wenn ich Igor nicht ohnehin schon nicht ausstehen könnte, so würde ich jetzt damit anfangen.

Endlich taucht ein Schiff am See aus den Fluten auf. Ein paar Leute in Pelzumhängen erscheinen aus seinem Inneren und kommen auf das Schloss zu (einen Augenblick lang beneide ich sie um die warmen Dinger, aber dann lenken mich die weiteren Ereignisse ab). Igor kommt mit einem großen Auftritt auf Dumbledore zu und begrüßt ihn überschwänglich. Ich bleibe auf meinem Beobachtungsposten im Hintergrund und weis, dass ich Igor nur zu früh über den Weg laufen werde – immerhin wird er am Lehrertisch sitzen. Dumbledore führt die Gäste nach drinnen und ich folge unauffällig.

Ich behalte Igor im Auge und muss sagen, dass er noch stärker gealtert ist als ich. Sein Haar ist weis und kurz geworden und er hat sich ein geckenhaftes Spitzbärtchen wachsen lassen, dass ihn affektiert aussehen lässt – doch irgendwie hat er sich nicht wirklich verändert, er ist nur noch stärker das geworden, was er schon immer war ... schleimig, ekelhaft, aalglatt.

Viel Appetit habe ich nicht, aber der Alte hat schon wieder mal auf meine Anwesenheit bestanden und so konnte ich mich nicht drücken. Schon sehr bald wünsche ich mir, ich hätte es trotzdem getan, denn wenn Karkaroff redet, dann höre ich immer auch Hieratus Stimme und sie sticht mir ins Herz. Er war mein Freund und er starb für mich – damit ich weiter leben konnte, um es wieder gut zu machen.

Wie sehr bin ich dem nachgekommen?

Wie sehr habe ich sein Geschenk gewürdigt?

Wie sehr habe ich dem entsprochen, was er sich für mich gewünscht hätte?

Nur sehr wenig bis gar nicht. Ich habe hier mein ruhiges Leben geführt (bis vor drei Jahren wenigstens) und habe alles, was draußen geschah, einfach an mir vorbei laufen lassen. Nicht eben das, was ich meinem einzigen Freund schuldig bin. Verdammt!

Ich will nur noch hier raus und mich wieder in meinen sicheren Verliesen zu verbergen. Leider ist das noch nicht möglich, denn Dumbledore lässt es sich nicht nehmen, eine Rede zu halten. Kaum hat er geendet, beginnt Karkaroff sich eindringlich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es passt mir nicht, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wenn ich nicht selbst mit Igor reden will und das ist sicher das Letzte was ich will.

Ein sehr vielfältiges Essen erscheint vor uns, aber ich hatte noch nie weniger Appetit als heute und ich habe auch keine Lust auf kulinarische Experimente und danach sieht es ganz aus.

Fischsuppe – Grundgütiger! Die konnte ich noch nie leiden und alleine der Gedanke, sie meinem Magen zuzumuten, bringt mich zum Würgen.

Immer noch wünsche ich mir, einfach verschwinden zu können, aber das wäre ein Affront ohne gleichen und auch wenn ich nicht eben ein netter Kerl bin, so geht es hier um den Ruf unserer Schule und den will ich sicher nicht schädigen, denn dieser Ruf schützt auch mich.

Nur wenig später tauchen auch noch zwei führende Beamte des Ministeriums auf und ich wünschte, ich könnte mich einfach unsichtbar machen. Gegen Ludo Bagman habe ich nicht viel – er ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Dummkopf, der nichts als Sport und seine ehemalige Quidditch Karriere im Kopf hat.

Aber Barty Crouch ist gefährlich. Sein eigener Sohn wurde damals mit den Lestranges verhaftet – nachdem sie die Longbottoms in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten - und der Alte ließ ihn einfach nach Askaban bringen. Immerhin hat er ihm einen Prozess gewährt – nicht jeder bekam damals einen – soweit ich weis, gehörte Sirius zu diesen unglücklichen Personen, die sich noch nicht mal rechtfertigen durften.

Der junge Crouch saß also in Askaban und der Alte jagte unablässig Todesser – nicht, dass er wirklich Bedeutende erwischt hätte – außer den Lestranges. Der Mann ist gefährlich und ich fürchte, er ist auch nicht mehr ganz dicht. Sein Sohn starb nämlich in Askaban und kurz darauf starb auch seine Frau – er verlor seinen vormaligen Einfluss und bekleidete nur noch untergeordnete Positionen – wirklich ein Tiefschlag, wenn man bedenkt, dass er damals als zukünftiger Zaubereiminister gehandelt wurde ... ich kann dem Kerl einfach nicht trauen ... Brrr!!!

Dumbledore stellt auch diese beiden vor und dann lässt er Filch den Feuerkelch hereinbringen und erklärt, wie die Schulchampions gewählt werden. Eifriges Getuschel an den Haustischen, besonders unter den Minderjährigen, die sich für große Magier halten – diese Narren – dieses Turnier ist gefährlich – es sind schon Leute dabei gestorben, die sich selbst überschätzt hatten (daher hat es seit mehreren hundert Jahren auch nicht mehr statt gefunden).

Es läuft mir bei dem Gedanken kalt den Rücken hinunter, dass Potter es irgendwie schaffen könnte, seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu bringen. Ich mag den Bengel nicht (hab ich das schon erwähnt?) aber ich traue ihm durchaus zu, dass er eine Chance hätte. Auch wenn er in Zaubertränken eine ziemliche Niete ist (was wohl eher darin liegt, dass er mich nicht leiden kann, als an mangelndem Talent), so hat er doch so einiges an Potential in den anderen Fächern (wenigstens in denen, die etwas bringen – Wahrsagen gehört wohl eher nicht dazu).

_Grundgütiger, Junge, bau keinen Mist, denn wenn du an diesem Turnier teilnimmst, bist du ganz auf dich alleine gestellt und ich kann dich wirklich nicht mehr schützen (nicht, dass ich dabei in den vergangenen Jahren recht erfolgreich damit gewesen wäre). Außerdem fürchte ich, dass dann deine Arroganz noch unerträglicher werden wird ... und dann muss ich dich wieder zusammenstutzen._

Es macht mich ganz hibbelig und ich würde am liebsten den Feuerkelch bewachen, damit keiner was rein wirft, was dort nicht rein gehört, aber Dumbledore spricht von einer Alterslinie und ich hoffe, dass diese so wirkungsvoll ist, wie seine sonstigen Zauber. Ich kann mich hier sicher nicht auf die Lauer legen, wenn Moody mich dabei erwischt, wird er seinen Verdacht gegen mich bestätigt sehen und wer weis, was dann geschieht.

In meinem Tiefstinneren fürchte ich, dass ich im schlimmsten Fall auch noch das Vertrauen von Dum-bledore verlieren würde und dass gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, die ich echt nicht ertragen könnte. Das alles macht mich so unsicher und gereizt - vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal mit dem Alten reden. Aber der hat sicher genug im Kopf, als dass er sich mit meinem Mist belasten müsste.

Ich atme erleichtert auf, als er das Festmahl beendet und mache mich in meine Verliese auf. Das war heute mal wieder mehr als genug, genau genommen war es viel zu viel. Die Menge strömt zum Ausgang und es geschieht zufällig, dass Karkaroff auf Potter trifft. Er verharrt im Schritt und starrt auf die Narbe des Jungen, was dem augenscheinlich mehr als nur unangenehm ist. Plötzlich kommt Mad-Eye dazu gehinkt und faucht Igor an – natürlich weis der Ex-Auror, dass auch Igor ein Todesser war und zum ersten Mal bin ich dankbar, dass er jetzt an Hogwarts ist – wer weis, was Igor sonst noch mit dem Bengel gemacht hätte. Immerhin ist Harry dran Schuld, dass der Dunkle Lord fiel und Karkaroff war immer ein sehr eifriger Anhänger von dem.

Mad-Eye faucht Igor weiter an und fegt die ganze Menschentraube aus der Großen Halle. Die beste Gelegenheit für mich, auch zu verschwinden.

Ziemlich ungehalten rausche ich in meinem Büro hin und her. Das alles liegt mir quer im Magen und verursacht mir regelrechte Koliken. Warum nur, warum müssen solche Dinge immer nur mir passieren? Was habe ich nur getan? Nun, ich war ein Todesser und jetzt holt mich endgültig meine verfluchte Vergangenheit ein. Hatte ich wirklich erwartet, ich könnte hier einfach weiter leben – in Ruhe und Frieden? Hab ich das wirklich gedacht? – Was bin ich doch manchmal für ein naiver Narr! Immerhin gibt es noch Leute, die wissen was ich war – weil sie dasselbe waren oder weil sie Leute wie uns gejagt haben.

Es klopft und reißt mich aus meinen wirren Überlegungen. Wer ist das? Dumbledore? Ich denke nicht, der muss sich sicher um die Leute vom Ministerium kümmern und wenn der Alte etwas ist, dann ist er außerordentlich freundlich und höflich – egal, wie er wirklich denkt.

„Herein", knurre ich und weis, dass ich Albus damit nicht im Geringsten beeindrucke, sollte er es wirklich sein, aber vielleicht alle anderen.

Er ist es nicht. Es ist eine jener Personen, denen ich wirklich nicht begegnen wollte - nicht heute, am liebsten gar nicht - es ist Igor Karkaroff.

„Severus", meint er und es klingt freudig überrascht, aber in seinen Augen steht nichts dergleichen.

„Karkaroff", knurre ich und nehme damit lediglich seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis.

„Willst du mich nicht reinlassen?" fordert er mich auf. „Ich denke nicht, dass alle hören müssen, was wir zu besprechen haben."

Ich seufze verärgert, gebe die Tür frei und er kommt herein.

„Wir haben nichts zu bereden", erwidere ich unwillig. „Was denn auch?"

„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen", gibt er zurück. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier lehrst."

„Tue ich", entgegne ich, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu viel von mir zu geben.

„Ich dachte, du freust dich, mich zu sehen", meint er und greift nach meinem Arm.

„Fass mich nicht an", zische ich und lehne mich zurück, damit ich aus seiner Reichweite bin (ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn mich jemand anfasst – schon gar nicht er). „Ich bin nicht Hieratus."

„Nein", murmelt er. „Bist du nicht, aber ich dachte..."

„Was?" fauche ich. „Dass du mit mir so weiter machen willst, wie du mit ihm aufgehört hast? – Bilde dir keine Schwachheiten ein! Ich bin nicht er und ich teile gewiss nicht seine Neigungen – sonst wäre er damals mit mir zusammen gewesen und nicht mit dir!"

Es klingt verdammt wütend, denn ich habe es immer noch nicht verwunden, dass er mir meinen einzigen Freund sozusagen weggenommen hat.

„Dann lassen wir das", erwidert er. „Ein anderes Thema – dieser Junge mit der Blitznarbe – ich wusste nicht, dass er hier an Hogwarts ist."

„Wo sollte er denn sonst sein?" knurre ich unwillig. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du rechnen kannst."

„Kann ich, aber trotzdem habe ich nicht gedacht, dass der ‚Niedergang des Dunklen Lords' hier einfach so rumstolziert."

„Und?"

„Nun, ich weis nicht – ich dachte, er würde besser beschützt werden oder jemand hätte ihn bereits ermordet – nicht alle waren damals begeistert, als der Dunkle Lord verschwand."

„Das mag so sein", brumme ich. „Aber du denkst doch nicht, dass er wirklich ungeschützt ist oder Dumbledore zulässt, dass dem Bengel was zustößt."

„Du magst den Jungen nicht", stellt er fest.

„Nein", erwidere ich knapp.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe", entgegne ich. „Und die gehen dich sicher nichts an."

Er reibt gedankenverloren an seinem linken Unterarm und scheint gar nicht zu bemerken, was er da tut. Mir sagt es jedoch, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der das Dunkle Mal wieder stärker spürt. Doch ich spreche ihn nicht darauf an – auch darüber will ich sicher nicht mit ihm diskutieren, ebenso wenig, wie über Hieratus – ersteres ist alleine meine Sache, letzteres tut mir zu weh und ich will nicht wieder daran erinnert werden.

„Also, was willst du?" knurre ich.

„Oh ich wollte nur einfach ein wenig mit dir reden ... immerhin werden wir uns das ganze Jahr über immer wieder begegnen."

„Wenn es nach mir geht, werden wir das nicht – du musst nicht so tun, als seien wir damals Freunde gewesen – du warst Hieratus Lover und ich habe bei ihm in seiner Stadtwohnung gelebt, weil er mein Freund war und er es mir angeboten hatte – mehr nicht."

„Nein, wir waren keine Freunde", erwidert er. „Aber ich dachte..."

„Überlass das Denken den Drachen", knurre ich. „Die haben die größeren Köpfe. Wir waren nie Freunde und wir werden nie welche sein."

Er steht auf und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Gut", knirscht er. „Wie du willst – aber komm nicht bei mir angekrochen, wenn etwas passiert, was dir zu viel wird – wie damals als er starb."

„Ich bin kein halbwüchsiger Junge mehr, Karkaroff", knurre ich wütend. „Und du wärst echt der Letzte, bei dem ich _angekrochen_ käme und ich komme durchaus alleine zu Recht – besten Dank!"

Mir dieser letzten Bemerkung hat er sich den letzten Rest meines ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Wohlwollens verscherzt. Er wirbelt nach draußen und der Saum seines Pelzumhangs verschwindet im Gang.

Was wollte er wirklich? In Erfahrung bringen, wo ich stehe? Was ich denke? Oder wollte er noch ganz was anderes von mir? Ich weis, wie er drauf ist – aber das sollte er auch von mir wissen – wenn schon damals nichts zwischen uns war – und alleine bei diesem Gedanken stellen sich die feinen Härchen auf meinen Armen auf – warum sollte sich heute etwas daran geändert haben?

Wie auch immer, er hat meinen Vorwürfen nicht widersprochen. Ich mit einem Mann und dann auch noch mit Karkaroff – _Brrr!_ – kann ich da nur sagen.

Wo steht er?

Damals hat er Voldemort ebenso gehuldigt wie all die anderen auch und Hieratus war der Meinung, ihm würde das alles gefallen. Wir hatten uns von den Todessern trennen wollen – er niemals ... aber es sind eine ganze Reihe von Jahren vergangen und Menschen ändern sich und wir sind älter geworden – vielleicht auch klüger – ich bin es auf jeden Fall, aber Igor? Ich weis es nicht. Ich konnte noch nie hinter seine Maske blicken und wusste nie so wirklich, was ihn antreibt. Dazu kommt, dass ich ihn nicht ausstehen konnte und daran hat sich nicht das Geringste geändert. Er ist der Direktor von Dumstrang und das ist eine ganze Menge, auch wenn diese Schule schon immer im Ruf stand die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten, kann es nicht gut für ihn sein, mit Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Er stand damals vor Gericht und hat sich freigekauft indem er die Namen anderer Todesser nannte – unter anderem den meinen (mit ein Grund mehr, warum ich ihn so gut leiden kann). Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Leute und mit ihnen der Dunkle Lord über so ein Verhalten erfreut sein werden. Nicht nur ich lebe auf Abruf, sollte Voldemort wiederkehren ... Karkaroff dürfte auf seiner Abschussliste auch verdammt weit oben stehen ... noch weiter oben als ich, könnte ich mir vorstellen ... ich war dem Dunklen Lord immer nützlicher als Igor, auch wenn der der bessere Befehlsempfänger war und alles tat, was Voldemort von ihm verlangt hat ... bei mir waren es immer nur meine Tränke, die er von mir wollte.

Verdammt ... das sind ja wieder Aussichten ... toll – echt toll, das alles.



Champions

Am nächsten Morgen kommt es zu ein paar witzigen Szenen, als doch ein paar Minderjährige versuchen, ihre Namen im Feuerkelch zu platzieren. Der Zauber des Alten sorgt dafür, dass ihnen lange Bärte wachsen und die restlichen Kids, die es nicht versucht haben, lachen sich kaputt. Da dem Potterbengel kein Bart wächst, habe ich die berechtigte Hoffung, dass er nichts dergleichen probiert hat und so atme ich vorerst auf.

Alle sind aufgeregt, auch unsere Besucher aus dem Ausland. Aufregung verspüre ich keine, nur immer noch die unbestimmte Angst, dass das nicht alles so laufen wird, wie es geplant war – immerhin sind wir hier in Hogwarts und da kann immer sonstwas passieren – besonders, wenn es auch nur im Entferntesten mit Harry Potter zu tun hat ... und ich bin nun mal der geborene Pessimist.

Der Tag zieht sich hin wie Kaugummi – immerhin ist heute Halloween und somit findet kein Unterricht statt, der mich ablenken könnte. Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich es riskieren sollte zum Raben zu werden, denn Moody macht immer noch die Gänge unsicher und ich beherrsche die Rückverwandlung noch immer nicht zuverlässig – vielleicht verlasse ich mich auch zu sehr auf mein Gegenmittel.

Allerdings steht das nicht mehr in meinem Büro rum, sondern lagert gut verborgen in diesem Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade. Also bereite ich lieber meinen Unterricht vor und lese ein paar dieser jämmerlichen Machwerke meiner sogenannten Schüler durch – Narren allesamt. Meine Laune ist ziemlich durchwachsen – aber das ist sie ja fast immer.

Wenigstens hat Karkaroff keinen weiteren Versuch unternommen, mit mir zu sprechen – aber es sind ja seit seinem letzten noch nicht mal 24 Stunden vergangen – was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden – leider!

Ich habe keine Lust aufs Mittagessen, da heute Abend ja schon wieder ein Festmahl angesetzt ist. Einmal wegen Halloween und dann wegen der Wahl der Champions – wie auch immer – ich hab schon wieder mal Anwesenheitspflicht und das reicht dann wirklich für den heutigen Tag. Ich fülle einstweilen meinen Magen mit Unmengen von schwarzen Tee – ist wenigstens warm und gibt mir zumindest die Illusion satt zu sein.

Ich kann es einfach nicht leiden, wenn nicht alles in seinen geordneten Bahnen läuft – nicht, dass es das in den letzten drei Jahren auch nur ansatzweise getan hätte. Ich seufze schon wieder mal schwer und tue mir selbst irgendwie leid – und verachte mich gleich darauf dafür. Ich bin unruhig und nervös und könnte noch nicht mal genau sagen, warum eigentlich. Ich habe doch gesehen, dass Dumbledores Barriere funktioniert ... und wenn noch nicht mal die Weasley Zwillinge Erfolg hatten ... wie sollte es dann diesem Bengel gelingen, der noch drei Jahre jünger ist, als die beiden? ... aber trotzdem ... er hat schon ganz andere Sachen durchgezogen ... und er zieht Ärger nur so an ... ‚Gefahr' ist sein zweiter Vorname. Ach Shit – Verdammt!

Am späten Nachmittag beschließe ich, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen, bevor ich in die Große Halle hinauf muss, vielleicht kann ich damit meine Nerven ein wenig beruhigen. Mein Blick fällt auf diese verdammte halbvolle Flasche Rotwein, die noch immer auf meinem Regal auf mich lauert, aber ich verziehe nur sauer mein Gesicht – es ist sicher keine Lösung mich zu betrinken – ich brauche meinen klaren Verstand und ich vertrage nun mal so gut wie nichts – und auf leeren Magen sollte ich es sicher nicht versuchen.

Wie auch immer – heißes Wasser hat keine solchen Nebenwirkungen und so ergreife ich diese Option. Der harte Strahl lockert ein wenig meine verspannten Muskeln und lindert auch ein wenig die Müdigkeit, die mich so gut wie nie verlässt. Ich habe im Augenblick wirklich nicht die Möglichkeit, einfach am Tag ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, wie ich es früher manchmal gemacht habe. Haare waschen? Muss nicht sein. Nervt nur. Ich bleibe fast eine halbe Stunde unter dem heißen Wasser ohne mehr zu tun, als es einfach nur auf mich herunter prasseln zu lassen. Ich sollte mich abtrocknen und wieder anziehen. Das Fest wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

Mein Haar hängt wirr und fettig um mein Gesicht, als ich wieder angezogen bin, aber ich habe keine Lust, mich darum zu kümmern und so kämme ich es einfach nur durch. Sieht echt ätzend aus, aber was soll´s – so sehe ich immer aus.

Ziemlich genervt gehe ich in die Große Halle hinauf, als es Zeit dafür ist. Es herrscht noch mehr Lärm und Aufregung als gewöhnlich an einem solchen Tag ohnehin schon herrscht und das sägt noch weiter an meinem nicht allzu guten Nervenkostüm. Dumbledore lächelt weise und versucht mich mit einem Blick zu beruhigen. Gewöhnlich schafft er das auch, aber heute? Hagrid taucht mit Madame Maxime auf und so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen – Er hat wohl versucht, sich fein zu machen – und hat dabei einfach nur jämmerlich versagt – er sieht blos lächerlich aus.

Der Feuerkelch steht wartend vor dem Lehrertisch und das Festmahl erscheint auf den Tischen. Eigentlich sollte ich wirklich was essen, aber mir ist schon wieder mal der Appetit vergangen und mein Magen krampft sich auf eine unangenehme Art zusammen, die mir nichts Gutes verheißt. Aber wer würde schon auf meine Gefühle hören? Gewöhnlich höre ich noch nicht mal selbst drauf. Ich stochere unwillig in meiner Mahlzeit herum und zwinge mich, ein paar Bissen davon zu essen – sie fallen wie Blei in meinen Magen und er zieht sich noch weiter zusammen. Was zum Henker ist heute nur mit mir los? Ich bin nervös, wie eine Katze mit einem besonders langen Schwanz in einem Zimmer voller Schaukelstühle. Es dauert schier ewig, bis Dumbledore die Tafel aufhebt und sich für eine weitere Rede erhebt – ich bin mir sicher, dass er sowas einfach liebt.

Er spricht vom Feuerkelch und schließlich tippt er ihn mit seinem Stab an, fast alle Lichter in der Halle gehen aus. Der Feuerkelch beginnt zu in einem blauweißem Licht flackern und es sieht ziemlich beeindruckend aus. Plötzlich wird die Flamme rot und der Kelch spuckt den ersten Namen aus. Alle keuchen aufgeregt auf und Dumbledore liest das Pergament vor. Der erste Champion ist Viktor Krum aus Dumstrang. Der Junge scheint einer von Igors Lieblingen zu sein und er spielt auch Quidditch für die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft – was nicht unbedingt heißt, dass er ein brillanter Magier sein muss. Krum geht in einen Nebenraum, wo sich die Champions versammeln sollen. Doch zu langen Überlegungen habe ich keine Zeit, denn der Kelch flackert erneut rot auf und ein zweiter Pergamentfetzen erscheint.

Wieder liest der Alte ihn vor.

Für Beaubattons wird Fleur Delacroix in das Turnier gehen (ein hübsches Mädchen und es geht das Gerücht, sie sei eine Halbveela – was tief blicken lässt – oder auch nicht, wie man´s nimmt). Auch sie verlässt die Große Halle, während die anderen Schüler aus Beaubattons in Heulkrämpfe ausbrechen, weil sie es nicht geschafft haben – dumme Hühner.

Und wieder beginnt der Feuerkelch zu flackern und spuckt einen weiteren Namen aus. Dumbledore gibt den Champion für unsere Schule bekannt. Es ist Cedric Diggory und er ist im siebten Jahr in Huffelpuff – ich persönlich halte das für zumindest bemerkenswert, denn dieses Haus hat schon seit vielen Jahren keine besonderen Leistungen mehr erbracht.

Ich atme auf, denn die Auswahl ist vorbei und im Grunde genommen ist nichts Außerordentliches geschehen ... doch ich kann diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende denken, da flackert der Feuerkelch erneut rot auf und spuckt noch einen Zettel aus.

Ein eisiges Schweigen legt sich über die Halle, als der Alte auch danach greift. Seine Lippen bewegen sich tonlos, als er ihn liest. Dann räuspert er sich und nennt einen vierten Namen:

_Harry Potter_!

Mein Herz erstarrt zu Eis und hämmert gleichzeitig wie wild. Das hatte ich befürchtet ... aber wie ... was ... oder ist die bessere Frage _wer_?

Der Junge scheint es auf jeden Fall nicht selbst gewesen zu sein, denn er taumelt wie vor den Kopf geschlagen in den anderen Raum und das Feuer im Kelch erlischt. Mit versteinerten Minen folgen die Direktoren der Schulen dem Jungen, die Beamten des Ministeriums schließen sich an und ich kann nicht anders, als ebenfalls hinauszugehen – ich will wissen, was hier schon wieder los ist!

Alle beginnen sofort durcheinander zu reden und Anschuldigungen fliegen hin und her. Igor beschuldigt Dumbledore falsch zu spielen und Madame Maxime wirft wütende Blicke um sich – sehr beeindruckend, wenn man ihre Größe bedenkt. Eine erneute Auswahl wird gefordert – weitere Kandidaten für die anderen Schulen. Ich habe mich einfach in eine dunkle Ecke zurückgezogen und höre mir das alles an.

Was – zum Henker – sollte denn das darstellen? Harrys Namen sprang aus dem Kelch – aber wie? Der Junge selbst? Nee, der schaut noch immer völlig behämmert aus der Wäsche ... von uns Lehrern war es sicher auch keiner ... keiner von uns will den Bengel in irgendeiner Gefahr sehen ... gewöhnlich bringt er sich schon selbst in genügend Schwierigkeiten, da muss sicher keiner nachhelfen.

Immer höher tobt der Streit – schließlich entscheide ich mich dazwischen zu gehen – Albus käme sicher auch alleine klar, aber ich will ihm zur Seite stehen. Ich wende mich an Igor und meine, es sei nur Potters Schuld gewesen (obwohl ich das ja nicht glaube, aber ich muss Albus einfach aus der Schusslinie bringen), der Junge sei schließlich bekannt dafür, die Regeln zu brechen. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich den Bengel da rausreden kann – aus mancherlei Gründen.

Dumbledore bringt mich mal wieder zum Schweigen – selbst er interpretiert hin und wieder meine Beweggründe falsch – was mich nicht zu wundern braucht, denn ich muss schon wieder mal einen Blick draufhaben, der zum Fürchten ist – typisch für mich.

Ach Shit! Ich werde ihm das später erklären müssen.

Zum ersten verstecke ich mich mal wieder hinter meinem Haarvorhang, damit nicht meine wahren Gedanken für alle offensichtlich werden – das will ich sicher nicht – wo käme ich dann da hin, dabei erwischt zu werden, dass ich mir Sorgen um diesen verdammten Bengel mache?

Der Alte fragt Harry, ob er es war, der seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat und der Junge dementiert heftig. Ich kann nur unwillig schnauben – war ja wohl offensichtlich, so wie er sich bewegt hat und auch sein Gesicht war echt sehenswert. Dann will der Alte wissen, ob es ein anderer für ihn getan habe und der Junge verneint vehement.

‚_Was soll das Albus_', denke ich bei mir. ‚_Er war es nicht, das muss doch ein Blinder gesehen haben._'

Doch wer war es dann? – Immerhin kam der Name des Bengels aus dem Kelch heraus, also muss jemand ihn auch hineingeworfen haben. Meine Lippen verziehen sich in einem bitteren Lächeln – ja klar – das musste ja einfach passieren – es musste – immerhin reden wir hier ja von Harry Potter und es wäre schon wirklich bemerkenswert, wenn der mal nicht in sowas verwickelt wäre. Verdammt – warum muss immer nur alles schief gehen, was nur schief gehen kann? Ich kann nur lautlos und zynisch in mich hineinfluchen.

Dann mischt sich auch noch McGonagall ein und spricht für ihren Gryffindor – Na klar, das hat die ja schon immer gemacht. Weiter wogt dieses Streitgespräch hin und her. Doch es klingt nicht so, als könne noch irgendwer verhindern, dass Harry am Turnier teilnehmen wird, denn Dumbledore spricht von einem bindenden magischen Vertrag, der geschlossen wurde, als wer auch immer Harrys Namen in den Kelch geworfen hat. Igor wird stinksauer und verlangt erneut eine nochmalige Wahl – doch das ist nicht möglich, der Kelch ist erloschen und wird sich erst beim nächsten Turnier wieder entfachen lassen.

Weitere böse Worte werden gewechselt, bis plötzlich Mad-Eye erscheint und auch noch das Seine dazu zu sagen hat. Karkaroff sackt regelrecht in sich zusammen – er fürchtet den Ex-Auror wohl noch mehr als ich – immerhin kann ich auf die Unterstützung von Albus zählen und die steht Igor sicher nicht zur Verfügung. Es gelingt Moody doch tatsächlich Karkaroff einzuschüchtern und er wird verdammt schnell ziemlich kleinlaut.

Mad-Eye meint, er habe noch keine Klagen von Potter gehört. Worauf sofort eingeworfen wird, warum sich der Junge auch beklagen sollte und Alastor erwidert, immerhin könne der Bengel ja während des Turniers sterben und das sei wohl auch der Plan desjenigen, der den Namen in den Kelch geworfen habe. Damit bringt er diese Meute vorerst zum Verstummen. Doch dann geht der Streit weiter und jeder hat noch das Seine zu sagen – doch wenn man es genau betrachtet, sind alle Einwände sinnlos.

Potter ist im Turnier, wie wenig das auch irgendwem von uns passen mag. Noch ein paar heftige Beleidigungen und Anspielungen fliegen zwischen Igor und Mad-Eye hin und her (Karkaroff traut sich vielleicht), aber dann kann Bagman das Ganze wieder auf den Boden des Rationalen bringen, indem er Crouch auffordert, mit den Anweisungen für die Champions weiter zu machen.

‚_Gut, Leute, machen wir einfach weiter, als sei nichts geschehen_', denke ich wütend. ‚_Ihr habt euch ja schließlich nicht vorgenommen, auf diesen verdammten Bengel aufzupassen!_'

Nee, das war ich ganz allein – und das wird von Jahr zu Jahr schwerer ... ich bin schon wieder mal verdammt zornig und ich bezweifle nicht, dass sich das auch in meinem Gesicht zeigt – auch wenn die anderen sicher die Quelle meines Zorns fehlinterpretieren – schließlich ist ja allgemein bekannt, wie wenig ich den Bengel leiden kann.

Crouch schafft es schließlich Ort, Zeit und Umstände der ersten Aufgabe zu nennen, ohne zu spezifisch zu werden – schließlich soll es für die Champions überraschend kommen, um ihr Improvisationstalent zu testen. Ach Shit! Jetzt auch noch sowas.

Dann werden noch ein paar doch sehr gezwungene Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, bevor sich die Runde auflöst. Ich fege einfach in meine Verliese hinunter und hoffe, mich ein wenig beruhigen zu können – doch ich fürchte, dazu werde ich erst in der Lage sein, wenn ich mit Albus gesprochen habe – ein überfälliges Gespräch, das ich schon zu lange hinausgeschoben habe, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Allerdings hat es nur wenig Sinn, in dieser üblen Stimmung in der ich jetzt bin, zum Alten hinauf zu gehen – Vernunft ist im Augenblick in meinem Kopf nicht eben groß geschrieben.

Ich gehe solange in meinem Büro auf und ab, bis sich die körperlich Anstrengung wenigstens ein bisschen auf mein Gemüt niederschlägt. Ich werde müde und damit auch ein wenig ruhiger ... nur ein wenig – aber ich hoffe, dass es reicht, um ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen zu können.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

**Die erste Aufgabe**

Auch Dumbledore ist besorgt

Als ich wieder aus meinen Augen schauen kann, ohne Rot zu sehen und mir sicher bin, wieder sprechen zu können, ohne alle und jeden anzubrüllen, mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Büro des Direktors. Ich mache mir keine Gedanken, dass der Alte bereits schlafen könnte – auch wenn es schon ziemlich spät ist ... er hat sicher was anderes im Kopf, als sich aufs Ohr zu hauen – genau das, was wir verhindern wollten, ist geschehen – Potter nimmt als vierter Champion am Turnier teil.

Mit langen Schritten fege ich durch die verlassenen Gänge – ich bezweifle nicht, dass die Kids heute was anderes im Kopf haben, als durch die Schule zu streunen und ich bin mir sicher, dass wenigstens in zwei Häusern eine Feier angesagt ist. _Narren, gottverdammte Narren!_

Der Gargoyle springt auf mein Passwort hin zurück und sagt mir so, dass Albus wirklich noch nicht schläft – das Ding hätte sonst angefangen mit mir zu diskutieren und ich wäre heute wohl so laut geworden, dass ich den Alten damit geweckt hätte. Ja, ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden. Der Direktor sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und starrt gedankenverloren in die Flammen seines Kamins.

„Severus", murmelt er, als ich auf ihn zu gehe. „Setz dich – ich hab schon auf dich gewartet."

Ich komme seiner Aufforderung nach und lasse mich schwer in einen seiner Sessel fallen.

„Es ist doch passiert", knurre ich. „Das, was wir unbedingt verhindern wollten – der Bengel ist im Trimagischen Turnier."

Der Alte wirft mir einen langen Blick zu und winkt eine Tasse Tee herbei, die er mir in die Hand drückt, bevor er antwortet.

„Es war nicht der Junge, Severus", meint er leise.

Ich winke ab.

„Weis ich", gebe ich zurück. „Ich habe sein Gesicht gesehen, als er in dieses andere Zimmer ging. Da war keine Freude oder so drin. Er sah aus, als habe ihm jemand eine Trollkeule vor den Schädel gehämmert und er würde jetzt versuchen, die Vögelchen zu verjagen, die um seinen Kopf zwitschern."

„Sehr bildhaft, mein Junge, aber du hast Recht. Es war nicht Harry und du wusstest es. Warum hast du dann sowas erwähnt?"

„Mehrere Gründe", gebe ich zurück. „Die Angst, die ich um den Jungen habe – und er soll sich nichts einbilden – dann konnte ich es nicht ertragen, dass Igor so sehr auf sie losging – und immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren – alle wissen, dass ich den Bengel hasse ... und ich hatte die vage Hoffnung, ihn so aus der Sache rausreden zu können."

„Also hasst du ihn nicht wirklich so sehr, oder?" will Albus wissen.

„Ja und nein", entgegne ich. „Meine Gefühle für Harry haben sich nicht geändert. Ich mag ihn nicht und ich werde ihn schützen – wobei sich die dringende Frage stellt, wie ich das zum Henker tun soll, wenn er erst Mal im Turnier kämpft."

„Ja", murmelt er. „Das, mein Junge, ist eine sehr gute Frage – Hilfestellungen sind nicht erlaubt. Aber vielleicht genügt es schon, wenn du ihn nur so im Auge behältst, wenn er nicht als Champion handelt."

Ich schnaube verächtlich.

„Ja, klar – Klasse ... wenn er nur in der üblichen Gefahr ist, dann kann ich auf ihn aufpassen – aber nicht, wenn er wieder mal Kopf und Kragen riskiert ... dieser gottverdammte Bengel!"

„Du weist doch, dass er sich nicht selbst in diese Lage gebracht hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sicher – hab ich doch gesagt – trotzdem, es passt mir nicht!" knurre ich bitter zurück. „Wer, Sir, wer – hat Interesse daran, dem Jungen in eine solche Gefahr zu bringen?"

Er seufzt schwer.

„Das wüsste ich auch nur zu gern, aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit, es heraus zu finden, wenn derjenige keinen Fehler begeht – und diese Aktion war sicher ohne Fehl und Tadel – auch wenn sie uns vor eine ganze Anzahl übler Probleme stellt. Ich habe heute Abend ein wenig an Glaubwürdigkeit verloren und Karkaroff und Madame Maxime sind mehr als nur verärgert. Das Ministerium steht mal wieder wie ein Kind vorm Dreck vor der ganzen Angelegenheit und überlässt es mir, die Sache wieder grade zu biegen – soweit das überhaupt möglich ist - denn das Kind liegt im Brunnen oder besser gesagt Harry steht im Turnier."

„Wie gut sind seine Chancen?" will ich wissen. „Nicht, zu gewinnen, meine ich, da lebend wieder raus zu kommen?"

Sein Seufzen wird noch schwerer.

„Ich weis es nicht, mein Junge"; murmelt er. „Ich weis noch nicht mal, wie er durch die erste Aufgabe kommen soll ohne zu verbrennen."

„Die erste Aufgabe?" frage ich und werde neugierig.

Mir ist nicht bekannt, wie die drei Aufgaben des Turniers beschaffen sein werden.

„Drachen", seufzt der Alte. „Sie müssen einer Drachenmutter ein untergeschobenes goldenes Ei abnehmen."

„Drachen", keuche ich erstickt. „Na toll – warum nicht gleich nochmal einen Basilisken – den einen unter Hogwarts hat er ja schon erledigt."

„Severus", murmelt er und klingt ziemlich verzweifelt. „Sie dürfen die Drachen weder töten, noch die Gelege beschädigen."

„Na wunderbar – wird ja immer besser – klar, Drachen müssen geschützt werden ... aber wer schützt diese tollkühnen Kinder?"

„Oh, es werden geübte Zauberer anwesend sein, die eingreifen werden, bevor zu viel geschieht."

„Ja, sicher", murre ich. „Als ob es so leicht wäre, einen Drachen zu betäuben ... die Biester sind viel zu magisch, als dass ein einzelner Stunner genügen würde."

„Es gefällt mir ja auch nicht, Severus", erwidert er bedrückt. „Aber so sind nun mal die Regeln."

„Tolle Regeln ... ach Sir, da haben wir uns vielleicht was eingebrockt."

„Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte alles Menschenmögliche getan, um sowas zu verhindern."

Er klingt besorgt, erschöpft und so, als würde er sich grenzenlose Vorwürfe machen. Nicht nur ich sorge mich um den Jungen – Albus tut das schon auch. Vielleicht sogar noch mehr als ich, denn er scheint Dinge zu wissen, von denen er nicht mit mir spricht und die den Jungen betreffen – er meint immer nur, die Zeit sei noch nicht reif.

„Es gibt immer Mittel und Wege", murmle ich und will ihn beruhigen. „Das wissen wir wohl beide, wenn man wirklich etwas tun will."

„Er wollte nicht", brummt der Alte. „Man hat ihn da in etwas hineingestoßen, das einfach nicht zu verantworten ist – aber mir sind die Hände gebunden – ein bindender magischer Vertrag wurde geschlossen und es gibt für keinen der Champions noch ein Zurück."

„Die anderen taten es wenigstens freiwillig", knurre ich und bin mal wieder auf alles und jeden sauer – besonders auf jene unbekannte Person, die uns das alles eingebrockt hat.

„Ja", erwidert er nur und schüttelt unglücklich sein weißes, weises Haupt.

Nein, auch Albus gefällt das Ganze sicher nicht.

„Was macht dein Dunkles Mal?" wechselt er unvermittelt das Thema.

„Es wird deutlicher", erwidere ich. „Und nicht nur das Meine, auch Igor reibt an seinem linken Unterarm herum, ohne es wirklich zu merken – ist mir aufgefallen als ... äh..."

„Er war bei dir?" meint der Alte und es ist eindeutig keine Frage.

„Ja", bestätige ich trotzdem. „Und ich habe versucht, ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden."

„Du magst ihn wirklich nicht."

Wieder keine Frage und so nicke ich nur.

„Bist du höflich geblieben?" fragt er weiter.

„Nein, aber ich habe ihn auch nicht aus meinem Büro geflucht – das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und ihm und das weis er auch – hab ich ihm deutlich klar gemacht. Keine Sorge, Sir, auf Hogwarts fällt kein Schatten."

Er brummt, aber er macht mir keine Vorhaltungen.

„Wie kommst du mit Alastor klar?" will er wissen.

Ich winke ab.

„Severus?!"

Er will eine Antwort und so entschließe ich mich, doch etwas zu sagen – auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen wollte – immerhin ist der alte Mad-Eye Dumbledores Freund.

„Nicht besonders gut – er weis, was ich war und er mag mich nicht. Er hat schon mehrfach mein Büro durchsucht, als ich im Unterricht war. Natürlich hat er nichts gefunden – so dumm bin ich nicht."

„Gäbe es denn etwas zu finden?" meint der Alte und ein Hauch seines üblichen Lächelns steht in seinen Augen.

Ich brumme nur und er lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Ach, Severus, du bist mir schon so einer."

„Nun", brumme ich und versuche, ihm seine verbesserte Laune zu erhalten. „Immerhin bin ich Trankmeister und Dinge, die für andere tödliche Gifte sein können, sind für mich Bestandteile von Heiltränken."

„Was denn so alles – nur dass ich eine Ahnung habe, wenn Alastor mich fragt."

Ich werfe ihm einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Sie werden doch nicht...?"

„Wie kannst du sowas von mir glauben, mein Junge? – ich will nur eine Antwort haben, wenn er was findet und mir Fragen stellt."

Ich atme erleichtert auf – nein, ich will sicher das Vertrauen des Alten nicht enttäuschen – dazu bedeutet es mir einfach zu viel.

„Er wird nichts wirklich Verbotenes finden", gebe ich zurück. „Nur Sachen, die auch in Heiltränken Verwendung finden und so können sie ihm das auch sagen – ich zeige ihnen gerne die entsprechenden Rezepte und sie können auch Poppy danach fragen – sie weis ja schließlich auch, was in den Tränken drin ist, die sie von mir bekommt."

Er brummt zustimmend und nickt.

„Gut, dann überlasse ich das dir", erwidert er. „Ich vertraue dir, mein Junge und ich werde dich verteidigen, wenn es nötig wird."

„Danke", murmle ich nur.

Er nickt erneut.

„Noch was, Severus?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Gehen sie schlafen, Sir", meine ich nur, denn er sieht entsetzlich müde und erschöpft aus.

Er brummt mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Du aber auch", gibt er zurück. „Du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du das in der letzten Woche allzu oft getan."

„Ich hab geschlafen", entgegne ich und auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin: „Hab ich, wenn auch nicht viel", muss ich zugeben.

Ich kann ihn nicht wirklich anlügen – er würde es wissen und ich will nicht, dass er mich für einen Lügner hält – noch nicht mal wenn es um sowas Persönliches geht – Also die Wahrheit oder gar keine Antwort, wenn ich nicht ausweichen kann.

„Nun gut, mein Junge, dann sieh zu, dass es heute mal ein bisschen mehr wird und ich wäre sicher auch nicht böse, wenn du mal wieder was Anständiges essen würdest – momentan stocherst du nämlich nur in deinem Teller herum."

„Hab keinen Hunger", brumme mich unwillig und komme mir wie ein kleines Kind vor, dem man sagt ‚_Iss deinen Teller leer, damit du groß und stark wirst_' – der Alte hat häufig eine solche Wirkung auf mich.

„Severus..." sagt er mit einer Stimme, die mich dazu bringt, mich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Na gut, ich versuch´s – ihnen zuliebe", verspreche ich, denn ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn er traurig aussieht – dann würde ich ihm noch ganz andere Dinge versprechen.

„Dann gute Nacht, mein Junge und schlaf schön", verabschiedet er mich.

„Danke, Sir – sie aber auch", meine ich und gehe.



Lästige Reporter

In den nächsten Tagen wird offensichtlich, dass der Preis für den Bengel beim Trimagischen Turnier teilzunehmen höher ist, als er wohl gedacht hat.

Ich sehe ihn zwar noch mit der Alleswisserin, aber er scheint sich mit dem Feuerkopf Weasley gestritten zu haben. Auch hat er sich sicher nicht bei den Huffelpuffs beliebt gemacht, die so grenzenlos stolz auf ihren unerwarteten Champion sind und nun diesen Ruhm mit den Gryffindors teilen müssen.

Es macht mich unruhig, diese Dinge zu sehen. Sicher, es gefällt mir nicht, den Bengel im Turnier zu wissen, aber dass er so wenig Unterstützung erhält, weil alle glauben, er wolle sich nur wichtig machen (würde ich auch, wenn ich nicht sein Gesicht gesehen hätte – da war nichts von wegen wichtig machen, da war nur ein ziemlich tiefgehender Schock), das hätte ich nicht gedacht, denn eigentlich war Harry immer bei allen (außer meinen Slytherins natürlich) beliebt.

Eine wirklich eigenartige Stimmung, die da über der Schule hängt. So ganz nebenbei bekomme ich mit, dass er auch im Unterricht angefeindet wird – was mich einerseits diebisch freut, aber auch grenzenlos verwirrt ... ich dachte immer die halbe Schule würde seiner Berühmtheit huldigen, doch es sieht nicht so aus. Seltsam, wirklich seltsam...

Um das Ganze noch zu toppen, hat Draco Malfoy schon mal wieder eine blendende Idee – angelehnt an die  
B-ELFE-R Abzeichen von Miss Ich-weis-alles (Befreiung der Hauselfen und so), hat er Abzeichen mit ‚_Potter stinkt_' hergestellt und bringt damit seine Meinung deutlich zum Ausdruck – dass er des weiteren auch wieder auf die kleine Granger losgeht, ist nur noch das Sahnehäubchen.

Nein, auch ich mag diese Kids aus Gryffindor nicht,  
aber langsam wird diese dauernde Anfeindung doch ein wenig mühsam und ich wünschte, wir hätten dieses verdammte Turnier nicht am Laufen.

Dass Moody schon wieder mein Büro durchsucht hat, macht meine Laune auch nicht eben besser. Ich kann und will mich nicht bei Albus beschweren, denn ich fürchte, er hat auf seinen alten Freund nicht so viel Einfluss, um ihn von solchen Aktionen abzuhalten, wenn der sich die in den Kopf gesetzt hat – und der Alte weis ja davon.

Ich könnte schon mal wieder diese verdammten Kids stehend freihändig erwürgen – das alles ist schon schwierig genug, müssen sie es denn noch schwerer machen? Kein Wunder, dass ich im Unterricht mal wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person bin.

Dann komme ich auch noch dazu, als Potter und Malfoy sich in den Gängen duellieren – ganz abgesehen davon, dass es verboten ist, zielen sie auch noch jämmerlich und treffen sich nicht gegenseitig, sondern einen der Satelliten des jeweils anderen – schöne Bescherung.

Wen wundert es, dass ich wieder mal ein wenig ausraste und krasse Punktabzüge und Nachsitzen verteile – natürlich nur an Potter und Weasley – meine Slytherins gehen mal wieder leer aus. Am liebsten würde ich Draco allerdings auch einen reinwürgen, aber ich darf nicht – Imagefrage und sein Vater, den ich sicher noch brauchen werde, auch wenn mir das nicht passt.

Goyle hat sich außerdem einen Haufen Furunkel eingefangen (und ich schicke ihn in den Krankenflügel) und die kleine Alleswisserin Hasenzähne (die ich ignoriere – sie hatte schon immer ein wenig vorstehende Zähne und ich kann diese geringfügige Veränderung getrost übersehen – was sie allerdings nicht davon abhält, auch eilends in Richtung Krankenflügel zu verschwinden). Nun ja, ich bin eben kein netter Kerl – und mir reicht dieses ganze Kuddelmuddel bis zum Stehkragen.

Bestimmte smaragdgrüne Augen durchbohren mich mal wieder und wenn ich nicht eine gewisse Autorität gegenüber diesem Bengel hätte, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mir einen ganzen Schwall übelster Flüche eingefangen hätte – so kann er nur tonlos vor sich hinmaulen und mir bitterböse Blicke zuwerfen – das tut mir aber Leid.

_Verdammt, Severus, heute sind wir aber wirklich gemein, oder?_

Dass ich die ganze Bande dann auch noch in der nächsten Stunde im Unterricht habe, macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Ich bin dabei, diesen unfähigen Narren weitere Gegengifte beizubringen – und es ist verdammt wichtig, dass sie sich damit auskennen – aber sie scheinen mal wieder irgendeinen Firlefanz im Kopf zu haben und so drohe ich ihnen, dass ich das Zeug an ihnen ausprobieren werde – wobei ich es mir nicht verkneifen kann, diese verdammten smaragdgrünen Mandelaugen scharf anzufunkeln.

Dann klopft es an der Klassenzimmertür und herein kommt diese lobhudlerische Amöbe Colin Creevey und meint, Dumbledore würde Harry brauchen – Interviews und so. Na, da macht er mich mal wieder echt glücklich – der Potter Bengel ist schon aufgeblasen genug – jetzt kommt er auch noch in die Zeitung – na bestens – hatten wir so einen Mist nicht schon mal vor zwei Jahren?

Es bleibt mir nichts anders übrig, als den Bengel ziehen zu lassen – dabei hatte ich mich schon so darauf gefreut, ihm ein wenig Gift einzuflößen und zu sehen, was sein Gegengift bewirkt. Nicht, dass ich ihn hätte sterben lassen, wenn es nicht so ganz erfolgreich gewesen wäre, aber ich denke, ich hätte bis zur letzten Sekunde gewartet, um ihm das richtige Gegenmittel zu geben – vielleicht lernt er es so – alles andere hat ja wohl wenig bei ihm gefruchtet.

Wie auch immer – der Bengel ist nicht mehr da und so mache ich mich dazu bereit, den Rest der Gryffindors in den Boden zu stampfen – ja, ich habe heute wieder eine echt wundervolle Laune und sie wird von Minute zu Minute besser. Dass Longbottoms Gebräu eher unter Gift laufen sollte, brauche ich wohl kaum zu erwähnen – je mehr ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke, umso bedrohter fühlt er sich und umso mehr Mist baut er.

Allerdings kann ich es nicht riskieren, ihn nicht im Auge zu behalten, denn dann könnte es so weit kommen, dass er die ganze Klasse vergiftet oder die halbe Schule in die Luft jagt – Ansätze dazu gab es ja schon genug. Ich kann nur noch komplett angenervt seufzen, als die Stunde vorbei ist und die Kids aus diesem Verlies stürzen – vielleicht fürchten sie, ich könnte meine Drohung mit dem Vergiften wahr machen, wenn sie nicht schnell genug aus meinem Dunstkreis kommen.

Nur den Weasley Jungen halte ich kurz zurück, um ihm Ort und Zeit des geplanten Nachsitzens mitzuteilen. Auch er hat so einen Satz tödlicher Blicke drauf, aber davon lasse ich mich nicht beeindrucken. Ja, das alles sägt schon gewaltig an meiner Laune und ich weis nicht, wie lange mir noch diese kleinen Ventile genügen, bis ich wieder mal völlig die Kontrolle verliere und komplett ausraste.

Hoffentlich kann ich mein Temperament im Zaun halten – käme echt nicht gut, wenn ich wieder so ausraste, wie im letzten Jahr – nee, das wäre wirklich keine gute Idee – auch wenn außer mir keiner davon weis – wobei ich mir bei Albus nicht so sicher sein kann – denn der weis gewöhnlich so ziemlich alles, was an seiner Schule vorgeht.

Ich habe das Nachsitzen für den folgenden Abend angesetzt – ich möchte genug Zeit haben, etwas besonders Scheußliches vorzubereiten – man soll es diesen Bengeln nicht zu einfach machen ... das soll immerhin eine Strafe sein und kein Erholungsurlaub ... oder?

Am nächsten Tag kommt mir dann auch noch dieses journalistische Meisterwerk unter die Hände, das gestern entstanden sein muss. Ein rührseliges Blabla, ein voller Tränendrüsendrücker – aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Bengel in jede Nacht in sein Kopfkissen schluchzt, weil seine Eltern tot sind – ich habe ihn noch nie weinen sehen und ich bezweifle, dass es viele andere haben ... dazu ist der Bengel einfach zu zäh.

Den Jungen als hilflosen keinen Helden darzustellen, die anderen Champions kaum zu erwähnen (und auch noch ihre Namen falsch zu schreiben) ist nun wirklich die letzte Glanzleistung dieser Reporterin und es macht mich ziemlich wütend. Diese Rita Skeeter ist schon früher über unsere Schule und besonders über Albus hergezogen – er hat nur darüber gelacht, aber mich hat es verdammt sauer gemacht.

Sollte sie jemals sowas über mich schreiben, werde ich sie so gründlich verfluchen, dass sie sich noch nicht mal mehr an ihren Namen erinnern kann und sich nicht mehr wieder erkennt, wenn sie in den Spiegel schaut.

Allerdings bringt dieser Skeeter Artikel nicht nur mich auf die Palme und der Bengel hat jede Menge Spott von meinen Slytherins zu erdulden – nicht, dass die anderen Häuser glücklich darüber sind, dass diese Skeeter so berichtet hat, als sei Harry der einzige Hogwarts Champion – er kann nichts dafür, aber er kriegt es voll ab – tut mir ja so leid – aber vielleicht stutzt ihn das endlich auf die richtige Größe zurück – man soll ja die Hoffung nie verlieren.

Als die beiden Übeltäter am Abend bei mir erscheinen, bin ich genau in der richtigen Stimmung, ihnen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ich lasse sie zwei Stunden lang Rattengehirne pökeln und dann die Reste von den Tischen schrubben – dass die beiden sich offensichtlich im Augenblick nicht grün sind, macht das alles noch ein bisschen amüsanter für mich. Früher hielten sie in solchen Fällen immer zusammen und brachten einfach irgendwie die Zeit herum – aber jetzt arbeiten sie in wütendem Schweigen nebeneinander und machen damit die Strafe noch nachhaltiger – selber Schuld! Da kann ich mir nur zufrieden die Hände reiben – dieses Mal hat es wirklich gesessen.

Dann kommt ein erneuter Hogsmeade Besuch heran und ich beschließe, den Jungen im Dorf im Auge zu behalten und dazu zum ersten Mal meinen Raben zu benutzen – ich schaffe endlich auch die Rückverwandlung ohne die Hilfe meines Trankes und will das Vieh in Situ einsetzen. Ich gehe auf den Astronomieturm hinauf und verwandle mich. Ein Rabe mehr oder weniger fällt hier ohnehin nicht auf. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, wie hoch das hier wirklich ist, wenn man hinunter will. Ja, ich habe zu Fliegen gelernt, aber nur in meinem Büro – das hier ist etwas vollkommen anderes. Ich schlucke schwer – insoweit ein Rabe zu sowas in der Lage ist und behalte das Treiben im Gelände im Auge – Verdammt scharfe Augen, die so ein Vogel da hat – ich erkenne jede Einzelheit so weit unter mir.

Keine Spur von dem Bengel, aber die kleine Granger benimmt sich eigenartig, beinahe als würde sie mit sich selbst reden ... ich tue das zwar häufig, aber bei ihr wäre mir das noch nicht aufgefallen. Plötzlich kommt mir eine krude Idee – ob der Bengel in seinem Tarnumhang neben ihr ist? Könnte ich ihm nicht verdenken – so wie er im Augenblick überall Aufmerksamkeit erregt – ich dachte zuerst, er würde wirklich drauf stehen – sein Väter hätte es – aber es sieht so aus, als wäre ihm das alles einfach nur schrecklich lästig – besonders weil auch berichtet wurde, die kleine Granger sei seine große Liebe.

Nun, die beiden mögen sich sicher und verstehen sich auch blendend – besonders jetzt, wo er mit seinem Kumpel Streit hat – aber mehr ist da nicht, da bin ich mir völlig sicher – sie gehen einfach nicht so miteinander um – da ist nur Freundschaft (eine sehr enge – zugegeben), aber nicht mehr. Die beiden halten weder Händchen noch werfen sie sich diese Rosa-Herzen-Blicke zu, die ich so sehr verabscheue – sie lassen eigentlich vernünftige Personen immer so komplett bescheuert aussehen.

Wie auch immer, ich stürze meinen Vogelkörper von den Zinnen und gleite dem Mädel hinterher. Sicher – ich behalte sie im Auge, aber gleichzeitig genieße ich diesen langen Gleitflug mehr, als irgendwas zuvor in meinem Leben – die Höhe macht mir keine Angst und der Rabe ist einfach dazu geboren, sich auf diese Art fortzubewegen – herrlich!

Die kleine Granger ist wirklich nicht allein, denn ich kann ihre Worte hören und sie redet eindeutig mit einem anderen – ziemlich sicher mit Harry. Interessant – da tarnt er sich, um ins Dorf zu gehen (obwohl er dieses Jahr die Genehmigung dazu hat – ausgerechnet von Black – aber der Alte hat sie akzeptiert) – ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass er das schon letztes Jahr so auf die Reihe gekriegt hat – aber leider habe ich keine Beweise und selbst wenn ich sie hätte, würde das jetzt keinen mehr interessieren.

Das Mädel streunt ein wenig durchs Dorf, weicht dieser ätzenden Skeeter aus und geht schließlich in die Drei Besen – ich warte draußen.

Es ist wirklich faszinierend, alles aus der Vogelperspektive zu sehen. Ich höre zwar ein wenig schlechter als ich es gewohnt bin, sehe aber viel besser und ich muss erkennen, dass ich vieles einfach von den Lippen der Personen ablesen kann, wenn ich mich konzentriere – dieses Vogelhirn funktioniert noch besser, als ich es erhofft hatte – der Rabe ist eine echte Alternative zu meinem eigentlichen Körper.

Gut, ich habe keine Magie und der Vogel ist weder besonders stark noch beeindruckend, aber trotzdem – er hat schon was. Er ist flink und schnell und kann sich gut bewegen – seine Klauen sind scharf und dieser Schnabel scheint echt verschlagen zu sein. Dass ich plötzlich Appetit auf Regenwürmer bekomme, würde ich allerdings als etwas skurrilen Nebeneffekt des Animagus bezeichnen.

Da ich ein Vogel bin, kann ich ungesehen – oder wenigstens unbemerkt - beobachten, wie Moody und Hagrid in die Besen gehen, der eine hinkend, der andere raumfüllend. Interessant – was hat Hagrid mit Moody zu schaffen? Warum verträgt sich dieser verdammte Ex-Auror mit dem Halbriesen?

Ich fliege an eins der Fenster der Besen heran und übe mich im Lippenlesen. Die kleine Granger kann ich erkennen und auch einen Krug Butterbier, der verschwindet und wieder auftaucht. Interessant - wirklich interessant.

Dann hinkt Moody zu dem Tisch hinüber, wo die Kleine sitzt und Hagrid folgt ihm. Es ist nicht eben einfach, bei Hagrid von den Lippen zu lesen, bei seinem wilden Bart, aber ich kann etwas wie ‚heute Nacht, bei meiner Hütte' erkennen.

Oh Gott – natürlich weis ich, dass inzwischen die Drachen für die erste Aufgabe da sind und mit ihnen Charlie Weasley – Hagrid wird doch nicht die Biester dem Jungen zeigen wollen? Gut möglich – der Bengel ist sein Freund und ich kann sonstwas darauf wetten, dass er ihm helfen will. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich da nicht böse drüber – ich hatte mir schon Gedanken gemacht, wie ich die Überlebenschancen des Bengels verbessern kann, ohne dabei zu sehr in Erscheinung zu treten – ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, würde ich damit meinem Image einen nicht wieder gut zu machenden Schaden zufügen.

Nun gut, dann weis ich wenigstens, wo ich heute Nacht bin – als Animagus hinter dem Jungen her – auch wenn ich ihn in seinem verflixten Umhang nicht sehen kann und ein Rabe sicher nicht den Geruchsinn einer Katze oder eines Wolfes hat.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte letztes Jahr in Lupins Büro diese verdammte Karte eingesteckt – die wäre jetzt echt nützlich, aber ich war damals so sehr durch den Wind, das mir das gar nicht in den Sinn kam – und jetzt hat sie entweder immer noch der Werwolf oder er hat sie vielleicht sogar dem Bengel zurückgegeben – ich weis es nicht wirklich.

Wie auch immer – hier habe ich genug gesehen und so fliege ich wieder zum Schloss hinauf – wobei ich mich nicht allzu sehr beeile. Das Fliegen macht einfach zuviel Spaß, als dass ich die günstige Gelegenheit nicht voll und ganz ausnützen würde.



Drachen

Als ich wieder am Turm zurück bin, merke ich erst wie hungrig es macht zu fliegen. Regenwürmer lachen mich jetzt natürlich nicht mehr an, aber ein großzügiges Abendessen wäre echt ne feine Option. Es ist noch ziemlich früh und so habe ich die Hoffnung, dass Mad-Eye noch in Hogsmeade ist und mich somit noch nicht beglücken wird und mir so auch nicht schon wieder mal den Appetit verderben kann. Die Große Halle ist noch ziemlich leer – nur Dumbledore hat sich bereits am Lehrertisch installiert, aber der stört mich nicht.

„Severus", begrüßt er mich freudig. „Du bist mal wieder zum Essen hier?"

Ich brumme nur zustimmend. Auch wenn ich Hunger habe, so habe ich doch nicht unbedingt Lust auf Konversation.

„Wo hast du gesteckt? Du hast heute eine ziemlich gesunde Gesichtsfarbe."

Oh-oh, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass man es mir würde ansehen können, dass ich draußen war. Dann die halbe Wahrheit.

„Oben am Astronomie Turm", erwidere ich. „Ich hab ein bisschen frische Luft gebraucht und wollte den Kopf frei bekommen – kann man dort oben recht gut."

„Ja", gibt er zurück. „Es gibt wirklich nichts Besseres als ein wenig frische Luft so hoch oben über der Welt. Freut mich, dass du dort warst."

Dann wirft er mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu – er weis, dass ich manchmal gewaltige Depressionen habe, auch wenn ich nicht darüber rede und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich so seine Gedanken über meinen Seelenzustand macht – nett von ihm, aber ich komme schon alleine klar.

„Severus?!" dringt er noch ein wenig weiter in mich. „Du hattest doch keine seltsamen Anwandlungen dort oben, oder?"

„Was für Anwandlungen, Direktor", entgegne ich und tue so unschuldig, wie ich nur kann.

Mir ist nur zu klar, an was er denkt – aber es wäre nicht meine Art vom höchsten Turm zu springen. Mir geht es zwar nicht gut (tut es ja nie), aber dann doch nicht so schlecht, dass ich sowas Endgültiges tun würde – außer in meiner Animagus Gestalt (der das sicher nichts antut), aber über die werde ich bestimmt nicht mit dem Alten reden – würde ihn nur in einen Gewissenskonflikt bringen, denn das Vieh ist illegal.

„Nun ja", erwidert er. „Wie von dort runter zu springen oder so."

„Nein, Sir, sicher nicht – ich habe wirklich nur ein wenig frische Luft geschnappt und ein bisschen nachgedacht ... es ist dieses Jahr einfach soviel los, dass ich ein wenig Abstand gewinnen wollte und ich denke, das ist mir auch gelungen."

„Na gut, mein Junge" meint er. „Dann ist es ja in Ordnung."

Ich mache mich über das Essen her, das inzwischen von den Hauselfen für uns beide aufgetragen wurde und es schmeckt mir ... wenigstens so lange, bis Moody durch die Tür gehinkt kommt – dann ist es mal wieder mit meinem Appetit vorbei. So schnell ich kann – ohne mir eine Blöße zu geben – esse ich auf und verschwinde durch die Hintertür in meine Verliese.

Ich weis nicht, wann der Junge das Schloss verlassen wird, aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach als Rabe an Hagrids Hütte erwarten. Ich krame noch ein wenig in meinem Büro herum, korrigiere ein paar Hausarbeiten – aber im Grunde genommen, schlage ich einfach nur die Zeit tot, bis es soweit ist, dass ich spionieren gehen kann.

Drachen haben schon was und ich kann Hagrid wirklich verstehen, dass er die Viecher mag – auch wenn ich sicher nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie er auf die verrückte Idee kommen konnte, selbst einen aufziehen zu wollen (inzwischen hat er mir bestätigt, dass er genau das in Harrys erstem Jahr versucht hat).

Wie auch immer, Drachen sind wirklich beeindruckende Geschöpfe und ich bin echt gespannt auf die Biester – wenn ich sie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen sollte ... ich bin mir da nicht so ganz sicher – wer weis schon, was der Halbriese mal wieder mit dem Bengel vorhat – die beiden stecken ziemlich häufig zusammen.

Langsam werde ich unruhig, weil ich nicht weis, wann der Junge losziehen wird und so verlasse ich meine Räume durch den Geheimgang, werde draußen zum Raben und fliege zu Hagrids Hütte hinüber. Ein eigenartiges, aber auch erregendes Gefühl in der Dunkelheit zu fliegen. Raben sind keine Nachtgeschöpfe, aber ich bin es in gewisser Weise. Ich weis, dass diese Vögel im Dunkeln gewöhnlich nicht besonders gut sehen (natürlich habe ich mich umfassend über Raben informiert, bevor ich selbst einer wurde), aber ich kann alles so deutlich wie am Tag erkennen – liegt vielleicht auch an den Nachtaugen, die ich als Mensch habe – netter Bonus.

Ich segle einfach in Hagrids Kürbisfeld und werfe einen Blick auf die Hütte. Das Licht brennt noch und legt nahe, dass er auch noch dort drinnen ist. Ich hülle mich in meine Flügel – es ist ziemlich kalt heute Nacht – und warte ab.

Eine Spur beginnt sich durch den feuchten Rasen zu ziehen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es der Junge ist, denn sie nähert sich der Wildhüter Hütte. Dann ein Klopfen – ein Lichtschimmer, der auf den Rasen fällt, ein paar gemurmelte Sätze. Der Halbriese trampelt zu der Beaubattons Kutsche hinüber und die Spur folgt ihm. Hagrid klopft und Madame Maxime öffnet. Nach einer freundlichen Begrüßung folgt sie ihm zum Verbotenen Wald, die Spur zieht sich hinter ihnen her und ich folge durch die Luft.

Die Zweige der Bäume bieten mir eine geeignete Tarnung und so kann ich beobachten, ohne selbst Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch der Halbriese betritt nicht wirklich den Wald, er geht nur am Rand endlang und dann sehe ich, was es zu sehen gibt.

Da sind wirklich Drachen und nach Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck, kann es für ihn nichts Herrlicheres geben, als diese Biester. Selbst Madame Maxime verliert gegen sie, auch wenn ich bind sein müsste, um nicht zu erkennen, dass Hagrid sich unsterblich in sie verliebt hat.

Ich weis, dass der Junge eben das sehen muss, was ich sehe und Hagrid lässt sich von Charlie Weasley erklären, um welche Drachen Arten es sich handelt. Wenn ich an der Stelle des Jungen wäre, würde ich den Rest der Nacht damit verbringen, meine Knochen zu nummerieren und mir Sorgen zu machen - nicht über die Zukunft oder wie ich das Turnier gewinne - sondern alleine darüber, wie schmerzhaft die Verbrennungen werden können, bis ich das Zeitliche gesegnet habe.

Einen netten Humor haben die Veranstalter des Turniers ja ... also echt – Drachen!

Ich habe genug gesehen und ich bekomme mit, dass der Bengel wohl genauso denkt, denn die Spuren führen wieder ins Schloss zurück – ich folge ihnen, ohne ihm wirklich nahe zu kommen. Mir fällt nur eine dunkle Gestalt auf, die ebenfalls durch die Büsche schleicht und ich kann sie als Igor identifizieren – na toll, dann wissen jetzt alle drei Schulen, was in der ersten Aufgabe drankommt – Chancengleichheit ... echt nett.

Ich fliege weiter in Richtung Schloss. Nein, dieses eine Mal habe ich nichts gegen Harrys Streunerei – er musste das sehen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er einen geeigneten Plan entwickeln kann – nicht um diese Aufgabe zu bestehen, sondern einzig und allein, um sie zu   
überleben. Ich sehe, wie sich die Eingangtüre öffnet und schließt und weis damit, dass er wieder sicher im Schloss zurück ist – gut, dann zurück zu meinem Geheimgang, wieder zum Menschen werden und ab ins Bett.

Es ist ziemlich ermüdend ein Animagus zu sein und dann auch noch zu fliegen – und so kann ich darauf hoffen, heute mal ein paar Stunden mehr Schlaf zu bekommen. Aber mit dem Schlafen wird es nichts – wenigstens nicht sofort. Einmal, weil ich wieder einen Mordshunger bekommen habe, zum anderen, weil mich schon wieder mal Alastor Moody beglückt. Er hat sich in meinen Schreibtischstuhl gelümmelt und wirft mir misstrauische Blicke zu, als ich aus meinem Schlafzimmer auftauche.

„Wo warst du Snape?" begrüßt er mich mit einem schneidenden Unterton.

„Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Moody", gebe ich mit einem Zischen zurück. „Was haben sie in meinem Büro zu suchen?"

„Oh – das ist eins der Privilegien, die mir mein alter Freund Albus gewährt – dass ich suspekte Elemente im Auge behalte."

„Suspekte Elemente?" knurre ich.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Albus in Bezug auf mich so ausgedrückt hat – er vertraut mir – das weis ich so sicher, wie nur was, aber dieser Bastard von einem Ex-Auror versucht offensichtlich dieses Vertrauen zwischen uns zu zerstören. Es fällt mir verdammt schwer, ihm nicht einfach die Hände um seinen dürren Hals zu legen und dieses Schreckgespenst zu erwürgen. Netter Gedanke ... doch das würde nichts bringen – im Gegenteil – und so beherrsche ich mich eisern.

„Ich weis, wer und was du bist, Snape", fährt er fort. „Albus mag dir glauben, aber ich weis, es gibt Flecken, die gehen nie mehr raus."

„Ja", erwidere ich düster. „Die gibt es und es gibt auch Leute, die das nicht zulassen würden, selbst wenn es anders wäre."

„Oh ja, auch die gibt es", meint er und verzieht sein Gesicht wieder zu diesem grässliche Grinsen, dass mir kalte Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagt. „Und ich werde sicher nicht zulassen, dass du vergisst ... nichts von alle dem ... sicher nicht."

Ich schnaube nur und nehme meine ganze Würde zusammen, um diesen lästigen Menschen wenigstens für heute loszuwerden, ohne mein Gesicht völlig zu verlieren.

„Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Moody", meine ich. „Ich bin müde und morgen gibt es eine ganze Menge für mich zu tun."

„Ja", gibt er zurück. „Das könnte ich tun, aber du solltest nie vergessen, dass ich dich im Auge behalte – in beiden" - und sein Finger weist auf sein magisches Auge, von dem es heißt, er könne damit durch Wände sehen. „Du musst dich schon ganz schön angestrengt haben, während deiner Abwesenheit, wenn du jetzt so müde bist", versucht er mich aus der Reserve zu locken.

Aber ich weis zu gut, wie man sowas macht, um darauf anzuspringen und so nutze ich die schärfste Waffe, die ich im Augenblick habe – eisiges Schweigen. Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis ihm die Sache zu dumm wird und er sich aus meinem Stuhl in die Höhe rappelt und mit dem typischen Klonk, Klonk seines Holzbeins mein Büro verlässt – natürlich nicht, ohne mir noch einen hämischen, misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen zu haben, der erneute kalte Schauder über mein Rückrad jagt. Nein, ich mag diesen Kerl nicht – echt nicht – aber ich werde mich auch nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen.

Kaum ist die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, lege ich Flüche auf sie, um wenigstens für den Rest der Nacht meine Ruhe zu haben – auch wenn ich nicht bezweifle, dass Mad-Eye sie trotzdem aufbekommt, wenn er es darauf anlegt.

Ich lasse mich in meinen Sessel fallen und seufze schwer – der Appetit ist mir wieder vergangen, auch wenn ich noch immer Hunger habe – der Rabe verbraucht eine Menge Energie – besonders, wenn er fliegt – und die will wieder aufgefüllt werden. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche, ist das Plappern einer Hauselfe und so begnüge ich mich damit, den braunen Zucker in mich hinein zu stopfen, der eigentlich für meinen Tee gedacht wäre.

Es ist verdammt süß und schmeckt nicht eben toll, aber er füllt eindeutig die verbrauchte Energie auf und so esse ich einfach an dem Zeug weiter. Ein erneuter schwerer Seufzer und die inzwischen ein wenig verzweifelte Frage, womit ich das verdient habe ... sicher, ich war ein Todesser, aber ich habe auch versucht, es wieder gut zu machen – das sollte doch auch ein bisschen was zählen – oder?

Das gute Gefühl, das das Fliegen in mir ausgelöst hat, ist längst wieder aus mir verschwunden und nur das kalte Frösteln, das Mad-Eye in mir erzeugt hat, ist geblieben. Ganz nebenbei hat sich die Hoffnung auf ein paar Stunden erholsamen Schlaf völlig in mir aufgelöst – das stinkt mir gewaltig, aber ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen, wenn ich mich nicht noch verdächtiger machen will.

Das kotzt mich an – das kotzt mich so gewaltig an!

Schließlich schleppe ich mich müde unter meine Dusche und versuche das heiße Wasser diese grässlichen Verspannungen in meinen Schultern lösen zu lassen, die Moodys Besuch in ihnen verursacht hat. Ich habe nur wenig Erfolg, außer dass ich noch müder werde und mich schließlich klatschnass, wie ich bin, einfach in mein Bett fallen lassen.

Ich kann zwar einschlafen, aber meine Träume sind so wirr und verworren, dass der Schlaf mir keine Ruhe bringt und ich noch müder aufwache, als ich ins Bett gefallen bin.

Na toll! - Dann wird das heute sicher wieder mal mein Tag - Wie üblich – sollte ich doch inzwischen wirklich gewohnt sein, oder?

Wenigstens ist heute Sonntag und ich muss mein Büro nicht wirklich verlassen – wird besser so sein, denn heute wäre ich eine noch schlechtere Gesellschaft als üblicher Weise. Ich lasse mir ein Frühstück bringen und der Hauself, der auftaucht ist erstaunlich ruhig, als er es serviert. Es ist schon wieder mal ein anderer – Boggy scheint bereits aufgegeben zu haben – er war kaum einen Monat für mich zuständig. Nun ja, was soll man machen – ich bin kein netter Kerl und ich kann die Unruhe, die diese Wesen gewöhnlich verbreiten, einfach nicht ausstehen.

„Wie heißt du?" will ich von diesem neuen Prachtexemplar wissen.

„Dobby, Sir, immer zu Diensten, Sir..."

Ich habe die Hand erhoben, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wenn du mir zu Diensten sein willst, dann wirst du dir ein paar Sachen merken müssen", setze ich an. „Als erstes – du kommst nur her, wenn ich dich rufe. Zweitens - kein Herumkramen in meinen Sachen, schon gar nicht in den Zaubertränken oder in den Zutaten.

Drittens – keine – und damit meine ich wirklich keine – überflüssige Plauderei.

Wenn du dich daran hältst, dann werden wir gut miteinander auskommen."

Gewöhnlich halte ich keinen solchen Vortrag, aber ich bin es leid, dauernd neue Hauselfen anlernen zu müssen und mich dann doch nur wieder über sie schwarz zu ärgern – außerdem bezweifle ich, dass es noch sehr viele in Hogwarts gibt, die ich noch nicht vergrault habe.

„Dobby wird alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigen", meint das keine Wesen und richtet sich stolz zu seiner vollen Größe auf (nicht ganz drei Fuß). „Schließlich wird Dobby dafür bezahlt, dass er alles richtig macht."

Erst jetzt werfe ich einen genaueren Blick auf ihn – _bezahlt_ – hat er gesagt. Das muss bedeuten, dass er frei ist. Er trägt Kindershorts, einen Teewärmer als Hut und dicke Socken (zwei verschiedene), die ihm um Einiges zu groß sind.

„Du bist noch nicht lange in Hogwarts?" will ich wissen. „Wer war dein früherer Herr?"

Der Elf beginnt sich zu winden und sieht ziemlich unglücklich drein.

„Du musst nicht antworten", meine ich aufmunternd. „Ich bin nur neugierig."

„Professor interessiert sich für Dobby?" fragt er mit zitternder Stimme und bebt vor Aufregung.

Ich nicke zustimmend und versuche freundlich zu bleiben – wenn ich das kleine Geschöpf erschrecke, werde ich gar nichts erfahren – dazu weis ich genug über seine Art.

„Dobby war Hauself bei den Malfoys – schlimme Sache", er zittert noch mehr und ich erkenne den Impuls, sich zu bestrafen, weil er schlecht über seinen – wenn auch ehemaligen - Herren geredet hat.

„Dobby, ich befehle dir, dich nicht zu bestrafen", halte ich ihn auf und er erstarrt für einen Augenblick.

„Danke", stammelt er. „Danke Sir, Professor Snape ist ein großer Magier und ein guter Mensch, wenn er sich für sowas Unbedeutendes wie Dobby interessiert."

Ich winke ab.

„Also – wie kommst du hier her?"

Ich habe so einen Verdacht, denn Albus hat nach Harrys zweitem Jahr erzählt, Lucius habe einen Hauselfen verloren und ich denke, ebendieser Hauself steht jetzt vor mir.

„Harry Potter, Sir, Harry Potter hat Dobby befreit – und Dobby war glücklich – aber nicht jeder mag Hauselfen, die frei sind – Hauselfen die frei sind, sind keine guten Hauselfen, sagen sie - und so ist Dobby nach Hogwarts gekommen und hat Professor Dumbledore um Arbeit gefragt – um bezahlte Arbeit – und - und er hat sie Dobby auch gegeben."

Große Kullertränen stehen in den gelben Tennisballaugen des Elfen und ich kann genau sehen, dass er weder ein böses Wort gegen Albus dulden würde (was er von mir auch nie hören wird) noch ein solches gegen den Potter Bengel (was mir nur zu leicht entfleuchen kann) – nun mit letzterem kann ich leben, denn ich denke, mit diesem speziellen Elfen könnte ich klar kommen.

„Nun gut, Dobby", meine ich daher. „Wir werden gut miteinander auskommen, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, die ich vorhin genannt habe – Erinnerst du dich dran?"

„Dobby soll nur kommen, wenn er gerufen wird, Dobby soll her nichts durcheinander bringen und Dobby soll nicht zuviel reden ... aber Sir, wie ist das dann mit ihrer Wäsche und ihrem Bett – wann soll sich Dobby darum kümmern?"

Gute Frage.

„Wenn ich im Unterricht bin – aber es bleibt dabei – keine Aufräumaktionen – wenn etwas aufgeräumt gehört, mache ich das selbst."

Der Elf nickt so eifrig, dass seine Ohren nur so fliegen.

„Dobby hat verstanden, Sir und Dobby wird gehorchen."

Dann verschwindet er mit einem Ploppen, denn er scheint bemerkt zu haben, dass ich für einen Vormittag (ohne Unterricht) mehr als genug gesprochen habe – vielleicht haben ihn die anderen Elfen auch gewarnt, wie ich bin. Wenn sie mich zu sehr nerven, dann neige ich durchaus dazu, ihnen etwas nachzuwerfen – allerdings ohne zu treffen, denn ich will sie zwar erschrecken, aber sie nicht verletzen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Zauberern, weis ich diese Wesen und ihre Macht sehr zu schätzen und ich habe etwas dagegen, intelligente Wesen – besonders, wenn die so klein sind – zu verletzen.

Ich weis, dass sowas bei vielen Magiern Gang und Gebe ist und besonders Lucius neigt dazu, seine Hauselfen zu verschleißen, wie andere Leute Papiertaschentücher.

Das Frühstück ist ausgezeichnet, der Kaffee genauso, wie ich ihn mag und ich glaube wirklich, dass die anderen Hauselfen Dobby über meine Marotten, Vorlieben und Abneigungen unterrichtet haben. Nun, dass lässt ja für die Zukunft hoffen.



Man stehle einem Drachen sein Ei

Der Tag der ersten Aufgabe ist da und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was der verdammte Bengel vorhat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er einen Plan hat, denn sonst gibt es heute Abend Potter flambiert.

Nette Vorstellung, aber sicher nicht das, was ich wirklich möchte, dass es geschieht. Harry ist nicht James und selbst den hätte ich nicht unbedingt gegrillt sehen wollen – auch wenn ich sicher nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn er hin und wieder gründlich eins auf den Deckel bekommen hätte.

Wie auch immer, ich schließe mich der Menge an, die auf die Tribünen im Gelände strömt – bangend, zwischen Hoffung und Furcht - ein wenig durchwachsen mit Häme. Eine echt nervige Gefühlsmischung, aber langsam gewöhne ich mich sogar an sowas - besonders, wenn es den Jungen betrifft.

Aufregung, lautes Gebrabbel, Tuscheleien – ich verberge mich in mir selbst, schweige – wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich so aufgeregt, wie alle anderen auch, doch ich will mir nichts anmerken lassen und tue so, als wäre mir alles vollkommen egal – doch innerlich zittere ich regelrecht – verdammt, Drachen!

Das Spektakel beginnt und Bagman hält eine kleine Rede, dann wird der erste Drache herein gebracht – es ist ein schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler und er ist für Cedric Diggory bestimmt. Der junge Mann kommt in die Arena und erstarrt für einen Augenblick – ich weis, dass er bereits wusste, was auf ihn zukommt (Gerüchte besagen, Harry hätte es ihm gesagt) – trotzdem ist in diesem Fall Wissen und Sehen zweierlei. Er überlegt nur einen Moment und dann verwandelt er einen Stein in der  
Arena in einen Hund – wohl in der Hoffnung, dass der Drache auf den losgeht, aber er hat sich ein wenig verrechnet – das Biest will beide Häppchen und fackelt den Burschen ein wenig ab – verdammt, das muss weh getan haben, aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken und versucht weiterhin an das goldene Ei heranzukommen.

Shit – wenn sich dieser fast erwachsene Bursche schon so schwer tut, was kann dann ein kleiner Bengel wie Potter hier erreichen? Ich ertappe mich, wie ich nervös auf meiner Unterlippe herumkaue und rufe mich sofort zu Ordnung.

Tatsächlich gelingt es Cedric, das Ei in die Finger zu bekommen und er jubelt. Der Drache wird hinausgeschafft und der Junge ins Sanitätszelt gebracht – immerhin hat er sich eine großflächige Verbrennung eingehandelt.

Der zweite Drachen – ein walisischer Grünling - wird mit seinem Gelege herein gebracht. Er ist für dieses Halbveela Mädchen aus Frankreich bestimmt. Sie kommt wie betäubt in die Arena geschlichen und auch sie erstarrt erst mal. Dann geht sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf das Ungeheuer zu und verwendet erfolgreich einen Schlafzauber auf den Drachen, dann wagt sie sich noch weiter heran. Der Drache stößt einen Schnarcher aus, mit ihm faucht ein Feuerstrahl aus seiner Nase und setzt die Robe des Mädchens in Brand. Schnell löscht sie die Flammen und dann gelingt es ihr tatsächlich, das Ei in die Finger zu bekommen. Gut gemacht!

Ich bin noch aufgeregter geworden. Das alles ist wirklich brandheiß und gefährlich, auch wenn noch keiner schwer verletzt wurde. Ich beginne um den verdammten Bengel zu zittern und verfluche mich gleich darauf dafür. Ein schneller Blick in die Runde versichert mir aber, dass wirklich keiner auf mich achtet – die Geschehnisse in der Arena sind einfach zu spannend.

Ein Chinesischer Feuerball folgt dem Grünling und Viktor Krum kommt herein – ich höre, wie Igor aufgeregt keucht – sein Lieblingsschüler wird sich dem Drachen stellen – sicher genügend Grund für ihn, die Daumen zu drücken. Nun, mir ist ziemlich egal, was mit diesem Quidditch Profi passiert – ihr wünsche mir nur, dass es schnell vorbei ist und dass Harry beim letzten Drachen nicht draufgeht.

Krum jagt dem Drachen einen Blendefluch ins Auge und es gelingt ihm daher, an das Ei zu kommen - allerdings trampelt das Biest wie verrückt herum und zertritt sein Gelege – gibt sicher Punkteabzug – aber das ist mir egal, ich will nur noch, dass das bald zu Ende ist.

Tatsächlich wird bereits der Feuerball in der Arena gegen den ungarischen Stachelrücken ausgetauscht – der gefährlichste der Drachen, wenn man Charlie Weasley glauben kann und ausgerechnet dem wird sich der Potter Bengel stellen müssen – verdammt, ach verdammt!

Ich brauche meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, meine Fingernägel nicht bis zu den Ellenbogen abzukauen – (obwohl ich sonst nicht zu sowas neige und meine Hände immer sehr gepflegt sind – zwangsläufig – wer mag es schon, wenn Eingeweide und andere nette Dingen an seinen Händen zu verwesen beginnen?)

Der Junge kommt herein und bleibt am Eingang stehen, als wisse er nicht, was hier los ist, als habe er nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er jetzt tun soll. Dann murmelt er einen Zauber und wartet ab. Auf was zum Henker wartet er? Dass der Drache von selbst umfällt? Dass ihm Merlin persönlich hilft? Dass wer auch immer dem berühmten Potter unter die Arme greift?

Nein – schon wenige Minuten später wird klar, dass er seinen Besen gerufen hat. Er steigt auf und erhebt sich in die Luft. Dann ist nichts mehr von Angst oder auch nur Unruhe an dem Jungen zu sehen – es ist, als würde er nur ein Quidditch Match bestreiten. Dass er ein brillanter Flieger ist, weis ich bereits seit drei Jahren, auch wenn ich das nie laut zugeben würde, aber was er da heute zeigt, ist das Beste an Flugkunst, was ich je gesehen habe. Er spielt regelrecht mit dem Drachen, bringt ihn dazu, seinen Bewegungen zu folgen, weicht einem Feuerstrahl aus, zieht das Biest immer weiter von seinem Gelege weg. Der Drache wird wütend und schlägt mit seinem stachelbesetzten Schwanz nach dem Bengel, trifft ihn an der Schulter, doch der scheint das gar nicht zu spüren. Er macht einfach weiter, wie bisher und es gelingt ihm tatsächlich, den Drachen in die Luft zu bekommen und dann geht es schneller, als man schauen kann. Harry geht in einen Sturzflug (seine Spezialität, damit hat er schon so manches Match gewonnen und das war es überhaupt, was McGonagall veranlasst hat, den Jungen zu ihrem Sucher zu machen). Er schnappt sich das Ei und hat sich in Sicherheit gebracht, bevor der Drache auch nur irgendwie reagieren kann.

Der Wettkampf ist vorbei und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich tief durchatme und mich eine grenzenlose Erleichterung durchströmt – verdammt, du kleiner Mistkerl, das war genial!

Die Menge tobt und jubelt und ich sehe zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden kann. Meine Beine zittern und auch meine Hände sind alles andere als ruhig – ich will mich sicher nicht in einem solchen Zustand der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Es ist mir ziemlich egal, was dort am Gelände noch so geboten ist, auch egal, wie viele Punkte der Junge dafür bekommt – er hat es überlebt und im Augenblick ist das das Einzige, was für mich zählt.

Mein Magen macht wilde Überschläge und ich schaffe es eben noch bis in mein Bad, bevor ich mich übergeben muss – kommt selten vor – wenigstens nicht aus einem solchen Grund - aber wenn, dann wird es immer ziemlich heftig – so auch jetzt. Verdammt, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet, dass mich das so sehr mitnimmt – ich mag den Bengel noch nicht mal – ich hasse ihn!

Das ist es ja – ich hasse ihn, aber ich achte ihn auch, weil ich weis, wie begabt er ist, sich in Schwierigkeiten und sich (und uns alle) auch wieder da raus zu bringen ... und da ist immer noch das Andenken seiner Mutter in mir und das ist mir heilig.

Hass und eine eigenartige Art von Wertschätzung, ja sogar von Liebe(?) gleichzeitig – das ist keine gute Mischung – das bringt meinen Verstand durcheinander – macht mich fast verrückt – alleine nur diesen Bengel zu sehen – diese grünen Augen unter dieser schwarzen Mähne – rauben mir jegliche Ruhe.

Langsam lässt der Brechreiz nach und ich kann mir das Gesicht kalt abwaschen, einen Schluck Wasser trinken, der meinen Magen noch weiter beruhigt. Nachdenklich gehe ich in mein Schlafzimmer und lasse mich in meinen Sessel fallen.

Er hat überlebt ... nicht einfach nur so ... er hat die Aufgabe bestanden ... mehr noch ... wenn ich die Rufe in der Arena richtig verstanden habe, so liegt er damit sogar ziemlich gut im Turnier ... ach verdammt!

Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei ... wenn er sich jetzt blos nicht überschätzt, weil er da durch gekommen ist ... ich werde ihn wieder auf die richtige Größe zurecht stutzen müssen ... nicht nur, weil es mir nicht passt, wenn er sich für was Besonderes hält, sondern auch, damit er die folgenden Aufgaben nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmt – das mit den Drachen war wohl nur zum Aufwärmen gedacht.

Ich starre gedankenverloren vor mich hin, dann überfällt mich plötzlich ein seltsamer Gedanke:

_Wie zum Henker kam der Bengel auf die Idee zu fliegen_?

Die drei anderen haben es mit Magie versucht – nicht so Harry – er rief seinen Besen und flog!

Irgendwie habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass das auf seinem Mist gewachsen ist ... er muss Hilfe gehabt haben ... nun sicher, die kleine Granger ... aber auch die wäre nicht aufs Fliegen gekommen ... nicht ihre Art ... einen Satz komplexer Zauber, das ja, immer und zu jeder Zeit ... aber nicht fliegen (ich schätze, sie fliegt ungefähr so gerne wie ich – auf jeden Fall sehe ich sie nie auf einem Besen, wenn sie nicht muss).

_Verdammt, Severus, das ist wirklich eine gute Frage, wer_ – wer! – _greift dem Jungen bei diesem verfluchten Turnier so sehr unter die Arme_?



Auch Dumbledore stellt sich Fragen

Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich einfach reglos dasitze und grüble, aber es müssen schon ein paar Stunden sein. Hunger habe ich keinen und auch keine Lust in die Große Halle zu gehen – nur meine Gedanken interessieren mich im Augenblick.

Als es mal wieder an meiner Bürotür klopft, schrecke ich regelrecht aus einem Halbschlaf hoch. Ich gehe nach draußen und öffne. Es ist Dumbledore und somit der Einzige, den ich jetzt ertragen kann – ja, ich bin sogar froh, ihn zu sehen. Er wird Antworten für mich haben – hoffe ich wenigstens.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass du schon schläfst, Severus", begrüßt er mich.

„Ich doch nicht, Sir", gebe ich zurück und lasse ihn herein. Wir setzen uns in unsere üblichen Sessel.

„Du bist schon wieder mal verdammt schnell verschwunden, als die Aufgabe beendet war – du hast noch nicht mal auf die endgültigen Bewertungen gewartet."

Ich winke ab.

„Also was?" drängt er mich.

„Die Aufregung", murmle ich. „Mir war schlecht."

Kann er ruhig wissen, manchmal ist die Wahrheit die beste Waffe.

„Es hat dich also doch berührt?" will er wissen.

Wieder winke ich ab.

„Wen nicht", knurre ich und hoffe, dass er mir keine weiteren persönlichen Fragen mehr stellt.

„Stimmt – Aber jetzt bist du wieder in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja – alles OK", brumme ich und denke, dass es jetzt damit wirklich reicht.

Wen sollte es schon interessieren, wie es mir geht? Nun, offensichtlich den Alten.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" fragt er weiter.

Immer stellt er mir solche Fragen, aber mir ist schon häufig aufgefallen, dass er eine ganze Menge Dinge mit mir bespricht, obwohl ich nicht sein Stellvertreter bin – das ist Minerva – unsere Gryffindor Löwin.

„Warum?" stelle ich die Gegenfrage, auch wenn ich weis, dass das nicht eben höflich ist.

„Weil ich wissen will, was du dabei denkst – du hast einen so brillanten Verstand und was dir und mir gemeinsam nicht auffällt, das fällt keinem auf."

Ich brumme unbestimmt. Er schätzt meinen Verstand – so habe ich das noch nie gesehen, aber ich fühle mich dadurch geehrt und beschließe mal wieder, dass er nie einen Grund haben wird, mir sein Vertrauen zu entziehen.

„Also", fährt er fort. „Was ist dir so alles durch den Kopf gegangen?"

„Mehrere Dinge", gebe ich zurück. „Einmal Erleichterung, dass der Bengel es lebend überstanden hat. Dann die Sorge, dass er sich jetzt noch weiter selbst überschätzt, als er es ohnehin schon tut. Wir werden ihn nachhaltig davon abbringen müssen, sich für unbesiegbar zu halten. Und dann noch eine Sache, die mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will. Wer hat ihn auf die Idee gebracht zu fliegen? Das sieht weder nach ihm, noch nach der kleinen Granger aus – und mit Weasley ist er im Moment zerstritten."

„Nicht mehr", erwidert der Alte. „Nach dieser Aufgabe haben sie sich wieder versöhnt."

„Na gut – aber zuvor waren sie nicht zusammen – ich weis, dass sie sauer aufeinander waren ... so wie dieses Nachsitzen letztens ablief."

„Oh, der junge Mr Weasley war ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seinen Freund. Versteh mich nicht falsch – er mag Harry wirklich – aber, dass der immer im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht – ohne es wirklich zu wollen – das ist dem guten Ron wohl etwas sauer angekommen, aber jetzt hat er sich wieder beruhigt und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass Harry das nicht absichtlich gemacht hat."

„Das Dreamteam also wieder in Frieden vereint", brumme ich unwillig. „Na toll – dann also wieder weiter wie bisher."

„Mein Junge – gönnst du dem Jungen seine Freunde nicht?" will er wissen.

„Hmm – weis nicht..."

Ich überlege. Wie stehe ich wirklich zu der Verbindung, die das Dreamteam zueinander hat? Die Herumtreiber kommen mir in den Sinn und die Parallelen sind nur zu deutlich.

„Ein eigenartiges Gefühl", erwidere ich. „Sie sind einander die Freunde, die man haben sollte ... das ist eine gute Sache, aber zugleich empfinde ich einen entsetzlichen Neid – wie schon damals auf die Herumtreiber, so jetzt auch auf das Dreamteam – ich hatte nie solche Freunde – nur Hieratus und da hab ich es nicht wirklich begriffen – erst als er tot war ... Egal."

„Neid?" fragt er nach. „Du bist neidisch?"

„Ja, ich denke schon – das hat es mir auch letztes Jahr so sauer gemacht, Remus neben Sirius stehen zu sehen – alte Freunde – eine Freundschaft gegen jeden Widerstand ... weis nicht ... es ist etwas Wunderbares, sowas zu haben ... wie ein wertvolles Juwel, das ich nur ansehen darf, aber nie auch nur berühren, geschweige denn besitzen."

„Du hättest es haben können", murmelt der Alte.

„Wie denn?" bricht es aus mir heraus. „Wie könnte ein wertloses Geschöpf wie ich jemals jemand so wichtig sein, wie es Black für Lupin ist? Wie?!"

„Du bist sicher nicht wertlos – wenigstens nicht für mich", gibt er zurück. „Aber es ist nun mal so, dass du nur Freunde haben wirst – richtige Freunde, meine ich – wenn du ihnen auch so ein Freund bist."

„Das kann ich nicht", murmle ich dumpf. „Es tut zu weh – ich werde wieder verletzt werden – dass kann ich nicht wagen und ich will es auch nicht – nicht nochmal diesen Schmerz, der Betrogene zu sein – zu verlieren ... nein, Sir, nie wieder..."

„Dann wirst du weiterhin alleine sein", erwidert er bestimmt, aber traurig.

„Das nehme ich in Kauf."

Er brummt nur unbestimmt, aber hört auf, weiter in mich zu dringen.

„Allerdings war deine Frage von vorher sehr gut", wechselt er das Thema. „Wer hat dem Jungen geholfen? Nun, sicher weis ich, dass es schon Tradition ist, bei diesem Turnier zu betrügen – aber ich dachte, ich hätte das wirklich im Griff."

„Ich mag keinen Betrug", murmle ich nachdenklich.  
„Aber wenn es um den verdammten Bengel geht..."

„Ja", gibt er zurück. „Wenn es um Harry geht..."

Er seufzt schwer.

„Wie kommt es nur, dass der Junge immer in solche Schwierigkeiten gerät?" fährt er fort. „Ohne, dass er es eigentlich will."

Ich knurre leise – Nun, darüber kann man geteilter Meinung sein – aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat er damit wohl Recht. Harry hat sicher nicht darum gebeten, in diese dummen Situationen zukommen – er wollte nur Dinge auf die Reihe zu bringen, weil es für ihn so aussehen musste, dass es sonst wohl keiner hinbekommt – lässt ja tief blicken, was unsere Fähigkeiten betrifft, etwas auf die Reihe zu bringen. Ich bin schon mal wieder sauer auf mich selbst.

„Nicht, mein Junge", unterbricht Albus meine schweren Gedanken. „Es ist, wie es ist. Uns bleibt nur, die Gegebenheiten hinzunehmen und das Beste draus zu machen."

„Das Beste", brumme ich nachdenklich.

Aber was ist das Beste? Dass ein leichtsinniger, über-müiger kleiner Junge wieder alles auf die Reihe bringen muss? Wie lange können wir uns darauf verlassen, dass er das schafft? Wie lange wird das gut gehen? Wie lange wird ihm das Glück beistehen? Seine Eltern verließ es viel zu früh ... sie starben, bevor sich etwa änderte ... er ist bereits öfter entkommen, als sonst wer ... und immerhin ist es ihm zweimal (dreimal, wenn man daran denkt woher seine Narbe stammt) gelungen Voldemort höchstpersönlich eine lange Nase zu drehen – keiner hat es je öfter geschafft ... Ja, wie lange wird der verdammte Bengel noch das Glück haben, mit allem durchzukommen?

Dumbledore scheint mal wieder meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er meint:

„Das kann keiner wirklich wissen, was das Beste ist, solange es noch nicht geschehen ist und das Ergebnis noch nicht feststeht – wir können wirklich nur hoffen, dass Harry weiterhin überlebt ... versuchen ihn zu schützen und ihm beizustehen."

„Was wird die nächste Aufgabe sein?" will ich wissen, denn ich muss einfach erfahren, was uns noch ins Haus steht.

„Ein Rätsel in diesem goldenen Ei, das die Kinder den Drachen entrissen haben", erwidert er.

„Nur ein Rätsel", entgegne ich verblüfft.

„Nun, in diesem Rätsel liegt die nächste Aufgabe."

„Und die wird sein?" dränge ich.

„Sie werden einen Freund aus dem See retten müssen. Aus den Händen der Wassermenschen, um genau zu sein."

„Oh Gott", stöhne ich. „Schon wieder so ein Ding."

„Es gibt sicher Möglichkeiten für die Kinder, damit fertig zu werden – es ist nicht allzu schwer. Vielleicht eine Verwandlung in einen Fisch oder den Wasseratmungszauber ... der Möglichkeiten sind da viele..."

„Diantuskraut", murmle ich.

Er lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Ja, ich hätte mir denken können, dass du an eine Art Zaubertrank denkst."

Ich zucke die Schultern.

„Ist nun mal mein Spezialgebiet", meine ich nur. „Aber von mir wird es nicht bekommen."

Der Alte winkt ab.

„Ich weis, ich weis ... aber es wird andere Mittel und Wege geben – vielleicht hilft ihm ja wieder dieser Unbekannte, der ihn auf die Idee mit dem Besen gebracht hat."

„Ja", grummle ich und bin nicht eben glücklich, mich auf ein ‚_Vielleicht_' verlassen zu müssen.

Doch ich darf nicht eingreifen – außer alle Stricke reißen ... dann muss ich einfach, auch wenn ich nicht die geringste Lust habe, den Bengel in seiner Aufgeblasenheit zu unterstützen. Verdammt, warum weis ich einfach nicht wirklich, wie ich zu ihm stehe?

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

**Die zweite Aufgabe naht**

Festvorbereitungen

Natürlich sind der Alte und ich an diesem Abend nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Allerdings habe ich mir vorgenommen, wieder ein schärferes Auge auf die _normalen_ Vorgänge in der Schule zu halten. Ich kann ohnehin schon wieder kaum schlafen und nächtliche Streifzüge machen mich wenigstens so müde, dass ich ein paar Stunden Ruhe finde. Nicht eben genial, aber ein gangbare Möglichkeit. Meine Laune ist schon wieder mal übel, da auch noch Weihnachten näher kommt und Dumbledore für diese Gelegenheit für einen Ball nutzen will – natürlich hat auch Severus Snape mal wieder Anwesenheitspflicht – na toll!

Festrobe ist erwünscht – als ob ich sowas hätte ... will ich nicht ... brauch ich nicht ... entweder so, wie ich bin oder gar nicht ... Natürlich lässt sich Albus weder auf das eine noch auf das andere ein.

_Na toll, Severus, da wirst du dir wirklich eine Festrobe besorgen müssen._

Aber in Schwarz – wenn es schon unbedingt sein muss. Ich streite mich schon wieder mal mit mir selbst in Ermanglung eines geeigneten Partners ... Lupin käme mir im Moment gerade Recht – aber daran will ich jetzt nicht denken – nicht an den Werwolf – das macht mich nur noch bedrückter.

Ich besorge mir in Hogsmeade eine schwarze Samtrobe, die auch nicht viel anders aussieht, als meine gewöhnliche Kleidung. So komme ich Albus Bitte nach und mache mich trotzdem nicht zum Affen.

Um alles noch auf die Spitze zu treiben, wetteifert Trelawney dieses Jahr mit sich selbst, immer grässlichere Todesomen zu prophezeien. Na toll, als ob nicht alle schon durchgedreht genug wären.

Natürlich müssen sich die Champions auch noch Tanzpartner für den Ball suchen. Nette Sache – wem würde es in Harrys Alter schon leicht fallen, ein Mädchen anzusprechen? – mir sicher nicht – allerdings hat er im Zweifelfall immer noch die kleine Granger und wenn alle Stricke reißen, auch noch Rons kleine Schwester, die ist schon seit zwei Jahren in ihn verknallt – immerhin hat er ihr mal das Leben gerettet.

Doch es sieht nicht so aus, als wolle er diese Option ergreifen und er sieht mehr durcheinander aus, als ich ihn je gesehen habe. Etwas in mir freut sich darüber diebisch, denn ich hätte auch nie eine Tanzpartnerin gefunden – damals nicht und heute schon gar nicht. Wie gut, dass ich nicht werde tanzen müssen – so gut kann es doch noch nicht mal Albus mit mir meinen, dass er sowas von mir verlangt, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich ihm androhen, dass ich ganz plötzlich krank werde, wenn er doch noch solche Ambitionen entwickelt?

Ich kann nicht tanzen ... ich will nicht tanzen ... und überhaupt – ich habe genug um die Ohren – Moody hat schon wieder dreimal mein Büro durchsucht – dass ihm das nicht zu dumm wird – er wird ja doch nichts finden.

Albus lässt sich erweichen, wenn ich beim Ball auftauche und mich halbwegs gesittet benehme, muss ich nicht tanzen – welche Erleichterung.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen wird das Schloss herausgeputzt und auf Hochglanz gebracht und je mehr alles blitzt und funkelt, umso mieser wird meine Laune. Es gipfelt darin, dass ich den Gryffindors ankündige, am letzen Schultag noch einen Test über Gegengifte zu schreiben. Warum sollen die sich denn alle auf Weihnachten freuen, wenn ich es nicht tue und zur allgemeinen Freunde und Erbauung auch noch auf diesem blöden Ball erscheinen muss? Vielleicht kann ich aber ein paar Pärchen jagen und satte Punktabzüge verteilen – das wäre es dann schon wert.

_Verdammt, Severus, bist du heute mal wieder nett – das hat Albus sicher nicht mit ‚gesittet benehmen' gemeint, oder_?

Nun, wie auch immer, wenn alle Spaß haben und sich vergnügen, warum sollte dann nicht auch für mich eine kleine Freude drin sein? Und ich werde ja nicht zu viele Punkte abziehen oder gar jemand verfluchen, oder? Doch, auf diese Art könnte ich wirklich zum ersten Mal was von diesem dämlichen Weihnachten haben.

Trotzdem wird dieses blöde Fest jedes Jahr schlimmer für mich – jetzt hat jemand doch glatt die Rüstungen in den Gängen verhext, damit sie Weihnachtlieder singen – ich tippe auf Albus, der liebt sowas - was mich allerdings nicht davon abhält, den Blechdingern einen Silentio unter den Helm zu schnippen, wenn ich an ihnen vorbeikomme – braucht ja keiner zu wissen, dass ich es war – und es schont meine angegriffenen Nerven.

Dieses Jahr leert sich die Schule wegen des Balls so  
überhaupt nicht – geht doch verdammt an meinen Seelenfrieden, noch nicht mal in den Ferien meine so dringend benötigte Ruhe zu finden. Das alles schlägt mir auch noch gewaltig auf den Magen und ich werde immer dünner – nicht, dass es mich wirklich stören würde, aber es könnte ganz schön peinlich werden, wenn meine Hose im ungeeignetsten Augenblick zu rutschen beginnt. Seufzend beschließe ich in Zukunft einen Gürtel zu verwenden – ich kann mir nicht schon wieder neue Klamotten kaufen, diese dämliche Festrobe war teuer genug. Gewöhnlich reicht mir mein Lehrergehalt vollkommen, aber große Ausschweifungen sind nicht drin und ich habe kein eigenes Vermögen. Sicher habe ich in den Jahren, die ich hier arbeite, ein bisschen was gespart, aber bestimmt nicht dafür, mir eine teure Garderobe zu leisten. Das alles nervt entsetzlich und dann auch noch Mad-Eye, der mir bei jeder Mahlzeit derartige Blicke zuwirft, dass mir sämtlicher Appetit vergeht.

Wen wundert es dann noch, dass ich wie eine tollwütige Fledermaus durch die Gänge fege und fast gar nicht mehr rede ... kämen ja doch nur Beleidigungen raus. Auch Igor läuft mir öfter über den Weg, als es für meinen Seelenfrieden gut sein kann, aber den kann ich wenigstens abwimmeln, bevor er mich anquatschen kann.



Weihnachtsball

Dann endlich ist der allseits ersehnte (nun, von mir sicher nicht) Abend da und ich sehe mich gezwungen, mich in Schale zu werfen. Eine Dusche wäre davor auch nicht eben schlecht, besonders um meine gereizten Nerven zu beruhigen. Gedacht getan. Ich raffe mich sogar auf, mir die Haare zu waschen, damit Albus zufrieden ist und bereue es kurz drauf, weil sie mir wie Spinnenweben ins Gesicht fliegen. Wie kommen andere Leute nur mit sowas klar? Schließlich bin ich nicht der Einzige, der längere Haare hat.

Ich krame in meinen Regalen herum, bis ich auf einen Trank stoße, der noch vom alten Leech stammen muss – jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht entsinnen, je einen Haarfestiger hergestellt zu haben. Seufzend versuche ich mein Glück mit dem Zeug und es hält mir doch wirklich mein Haar aus den Augen, auch wenn keiner nun noch sagen könnte, es sei frisch gewaschen – es sieht nicht anders aus, als sonst auch.

_Na, das war ja mal wieder eine sinnvolle Aktion!_

Meine Hose flabbert wirklich unmöglich an meinen Beinen herum und so entschließe ich mich, sie ein wenig enger zu zaubern – hätte mir auch früher einfallen können, hätte mir die Sache mit dem Gürtel erspart – aber wer denkt schon an sowas, wenn er auf Schritt und Tritt von seiner (verdammt unschönen) Vergangenheit verfolgt wird?

Dann diese elende Festrobe drüber – na ja, wird schon gehen – ich verzichte auf einen längeren Blick in den Spiegel – mir hat noch nie besonders gefallen, was ich darin zu sehen bekomme und so sehe ich nur hinein, um meine Rasur zu überprüfen, denn ein Bartschatten sieht an mir mehr als nur ätzend aus.

Blödes Fest – warum mache ich mir dafür blos soviel Mühe? Es liegt mir doch so gar nichts dran. Nun, vielleicht, weil ich Albus nicht enttäuschen will – ich mag den Alten einfach zu gern und es liegt mir eine ganze Menge an ihm – nicht zuletzt, weil er mich hier in Hogwarts leben lässt und mich in gewisser Weise dann doch sehr in Schutz nimmt. Ich habe kein anderes Heim und keine andere Familie als das hier – und auch wenn es nicht eben viel ist, ist es dann doch nicht gerade wenig und um Längen besser als nichts.

Ja, ich bin soweit und mache mich mit einem erneuten schweren Seufzen in die Große Halle auf.

Selbst ein schlechtgelaunter Mistkerl wie ich, muss zugeben, dass sie sich dieses Jahr mit der Dekoration selbst übertroffen haben. Eiszapfen, Schneekristalle, eisige Statuen ... ja, das ist einfach nur wunderschön – nicht, dass ich mir diesen Gedanken auch nur im Geringsten anmerken lassen würde. Ich schneide mein übliches finsteres Gesicht, während ich auf einen der Tische, der für die Lehrer bereitgestellt wurde, zufege.

Heute sind die langen Haustische verschwunden und haben Einzeltischen für ungefähr jeweils ein Dutzend Personen Platz gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass meine heutigen Tischnachbarn (die strenge Sitzordnung ist auch aufgehoben) nicht allzu sehr nerven werden, aber wer kann das schon im Voraus sagen? Wenn ich da an Trelawney, Karkaroff und noch ein paar gewisse andere Leute denke, wäre es mir schon mal wieder lieber, ich wäre in meinen ruhigen, sicheren Verliesen geblieben.

Es sind noch wenige Schüler anwesend und ich vermute, man wartet in der Eingangshalle auf Tanzpartner aus anderen Häusern ... mir doch egal!

Dann trudeln doch Pärchen und Grüppchen ein. Die kleine Weasley taucht mit Longbottom auf - armes Mädel, ich bezweifle, dass sie heute nach dem Fest ihre Füße noch wieder erkennt, so tollpatschig, wie Neville gewöhnlich ist. Ron kommt mit einer der Patil Schwestern daher und da sie ein Ballkleid und nicht ihre Schulrobe trägt, kann ich nicht erkennen, welche es ist – sie sehen sich einfach zu ähnlich.

Pansy Parkinson hat sich Draco Malfoy gekrallt und sie sieht nicht aus, als wolle sie ihn so schnell wieder los lassen – vielleicht befürchtet sie, er könne fliehen, wenn er sich seine Begleiterin näher ansieht – soviel Schminke auf einen Haufen ist einfach unerträglich – Farbe gehört auf eine Leinwand und nicht in ein weibliches Gesicht.

Die Weasley Zwillinge haben sich ihre Quidditch Kolleginnen geschnappt und geben gar nicht mal ein schlechtes Bild ab. Ich sehe sogar Percy Weasley, der letztes Jahr die Schule mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen hat – er macht sich wichtig (so war er schon immer) und hofiert die Ministeriumsleute – er arbeitet dort in einer untergeordneten Position – aber ich wusste schon immer, dass der Kerl vollkommen aus der Art geschlagen ist (wobei ich nicht sagen könnte, wer mich mehr nervt, er oder die Zwillinge – es ist jedenfalls eine andere Art von auf den Wecker gehen – Korinthenkacker konnte ich noch nie leiden – aber wen kann ich denn schon leiden?)

Immer mehr Schüler trudeln ein und ich sehe, dass wir nur noch auf die Champions warten – die sollen wohl einen besonders festlichen Auftritt haben. Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wer da mit wem auftaucht. Albus hat sich in meiner Nähe niedergelassen und lächelt glücklich vor sich hin – er liebt das – nun, dann hat wenigstens einer seine Freude und kann für ein paar Stunden seine Sorgen vergessen.

Dann öffnen sich die großen Doppeltüren erneut und die Champions defilieren herein.

Harry hat sich erstaunlicher Weise die zweite Patil Schwester geholt. Das Veela Mädchen (ich vergesse immer ihren Namen, denn bei ihrem Anblick würde so ziemlich jedem Mann anders werden und auch ich bin nicht aus Holz, auch wenn ich mir solche Gedanken nachdrücklich verbiete) kommt mit Roger Davies daher, dem Quidditch Captain von Ravenclaw und er sieht aus, als sei er in einen Klatscher gelaufen – wie gesagt kein Wunder, bei der Partnerin.

Cedric Diggory hat Cho Chang am Arm, wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen, aber neben der Halbveela verliert sie doch etwas an Glanz.

Doch wen hat Igors Liebling da eingeladen?

Neben diesem Mädel sieht sogar die Halbveela ziemlich blass aus. Wer könnte das sein? – Ich hab sie noch nie gesehen. Dann lächelt sie plötzlich und mir fällt es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es ist die kleine Alleswisserin, aber so hat sie noch nie ausgesehen. Ihr sonst so buschiges Haar ist glatt und zu einem eleganten Knoten geschlungen. Das Kleid sieht großartig an ihr aus und betont ihre Figur – sofern man schon von Figur sprechen kann - sie ist immerhin erst vierzehn ... und irgendwas ist mit ihren Zähnen passiert – von ‚Hase' kann man da sicher nicht mehr reden. Noch selten hat mich ein Schüler so überrascht ... nicht, dass die Kleine wirklich etwas in mir anrühren würde, aber sie sieht wirklich großartig aus.

Die Blicke von Ron und Harry besagen nur zu deutlich, dass es ihnen sicher nicht Recht ist, dass sie hier mit Krum auftaucht – und sämtlichen anwesenden Mädchen sitzt augenscheinlich das grüne Monster Eifersucht auf der Schulter – ich schätze jede von ihnen hätte sich diesen Quidditch Profi nur zu gerne unter die eigenen, (heute) lackierten Nägel gerissen.

Doch, das ist heute durchaus amüsant und ich denke, ich werde später so einige Pärchen draußen erwischen können. Ich mag diese heimlichen Knutschereien einfach nicht und sie schaden dem guten Ruf unserer Schule.

_Sei ehrlich, Severus, du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du sowas nicht kennst und niemals selbst erlebt hast_.

Stimmt, aber ich habe die Macht Punkte abzuziehen und der Ruf der Schule ist ein guter Vorwand – und einmal habe ich sowas durchaus erlebt – hat mir für alle Zeiten gereicht und ist mit ein Grund, warum ich so allergisch darauf reagiere.

Dann haben sich endlich alle gesetzt und Albus eröffnet das Festmahl. Heute erscheint nicht einfach das Essen wie gewöhnlich vor uns, sondern es muss über eine magische Karte bestellt werden – nun, öfter mal was Neues. Hunger habe ich wie üblich keinen, aber wenn ich nichts bestelle, wird Albus anfangen, mir unangenehme Fragen zu stellen und das will ich sicher nicht – Weihnachten genügt schon, da muss sowas wirklich nicht auch noch sein. Ich bestelle mir Gulasch, weil da nicht so auffällt, wieviel (oder wenig) ich esse und muss zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass der Bengel die gleiche Idee hatte – na bestens, da hebt sich meine Laune doch gleich.

Wenigstens Igor bleibt mir erspart, denn der kümmert sich ausführlich um seinen Goldjungen und hindert ihn daran, der kleinen Granger zu viel über Dumstrang zu erzählen.

Eine Menge angeregte Gespräche werden in der ganzen Halle geführt, aber ich ziehe es wie üblich vor, zu schweigen. Über was sollte ich denn auch reden? Schulangelegenheiten sind nicht angebracht, meine sonstigen Gespräche mit Albus führe ich gewöhnlich unter vier Ohren und für Smalltalk hatte ich noch nie was übrig – es ist so sinnlos, die reinste Zeitverschwendung.

Das Essen ist wirklich köstlich, aber mein Appetit hält sich in engen Grenzen und so stochere ich wieder mal nur ein bisschen in meinem Teller herum.

Dumbledore hat begonnen Karkaroff ein wenig aufzuziehen, weil der ein gar so großes Geheimnis um die Lage von Dumstrang macht und erntet damit ein paar Lacher. Schließlich ist das Festmahl beendet und der Alte lässt mit einer eleganten Handbewegung Tische und Stühle weitgehend verschwinden, damit eine Tanzfläche frei wird. Nun, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich nach draußen verschwinden kann – wenn getanzt wird, achtet ohnehin keiner auf mich – noch nicht mal Albus.

Instrumente erscheinen auf einer Plattform, gefolgt von der zugehörigen Band und das bringt mich dazu eilends die Halle zu verlassen – ich mag zwar Musik, aber nicht dieses unmögliche moderne Zeug - allerdings auch keine Klassik – ich mag irischen und schottischen Folk und den werde ich hier sicher nicht zu hören bekommen.

Mit langen Schritten, aber ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen, fege ich nach draußen. Die Kids sind noch in der Halle, aber ich habe das Gefühl dringend frische Luft zu brauchen. Meine Verliese kommen heute leider nicht für mich in Frage – da wäre Albus wirklich beleidigt – und so gehe ich einfach vor die Schlosstore und atme tief durch. Die ersten Musikfetzen treiben an meine Ohren und ich verfluche mein gutes Gehör.

Irgendwer hat hier vor dem Schloss wunderschöne Wandelgänge wie in einer Feengrotte geschaffen und ich genieße sie einige Augenblicke ungestört. Die Klänge von drinnen nerven mich sehr schnell und so gehe ich ein Stück weit ums Schloss herum.

Schließlich locken mich die hell erleuchteten Fenster irgendwie an und ich schleiche mich heran. Einen Blick kann ich sicher riskieren, ohne mir einen abzubrechen, oder? Licht, Glanz, wirbelnde Festroben ... ein paar Herzschläge lang tut es mir ziemlich weh, nicht einfach Teil der feiernden Menge sein zu können. Doch dann fällt mir ein, dass ich sowas ja nicht mag, dass mir an solchen Dingen nichts liegt ... dass sie einfach nichts für mich sind. Nein, nicht für Severus Snape.

Ich reiße mich von dem Anblick los und wende mich lieber dem dunklen Gelände zu ... ja, in der Dunkelheit bin ich besser aufgehoben, als im hellen Licht – passt viel besser zu mir. Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich meine Nase an diesem Fenster platt gedrückt habe, aber kaum bin ich ein paar Schritte weit gegangen, da hält mich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter auf.

„Auf ein Wort, Severus", zischt eine schleimige Stimme, die ich als die von Igor erkenne.

Sofort entwinde ich mich seinem Griff und bringe zwei Schritte zwischen uns.

„Was willst du?" fauche ich ihn finster an.

„Das Dunkle Mal", erwidert er und klingt entsetzt. „Es wird deutlicher."

Na dann, er ist wirklich ein Schnellmerker, das wird es jetzt schon seit fast drei Monaten und er kriegt es erst jetzt mit.

„Ich weis nicht, worüber du dich aufregst", gebe ich trocken und zynisch zurück. „So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein – nicht für dich. Worüber solltest du dir schon Sorgen machen?"

„Aber ... aber", stammelt er. „Du kannst doch nicht vorgeben, dass nichts geschehen ist und noch immer geschieht..."

Ich spüre, dass er schreckliche Angst hat – nun, die hätte ich auch, wenn ich so viele Todesser ans Messer geliefert hätte, um mich frei zu kaufen.

„Es wird jetzt seit Monaten immer deutlicher", fährt er fort. „Das kannst du nicht leugnen. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen, das ist so übel..."

Sieh einer an, Igor, wer kommt jetzt bei wem angekrochen? Ja, jetzt kriegst du Angst, du schleimiger, aalglatter Mistkerl.

„Dann hau einfach ab – verschwinde", schnarre ich zurück. „Wie auch immer - ich werde in Hogwarts bleiben – such dir einen anderen Verbündeten, aber nicht mich."

Ich bin ziemlich sauer geworden und muss einfach ein Ventil finden, bevor ich diese Amöbe neben mir erwürge. Also zücke ich meinen Stab und feuere einfach ein paar kleinere Flüche in die Rosenbüsche (Rosenbüsche im Winter – Grundgütiger, wie unpassend!) Ein lautes Quietschen ertönt und zwei Schüler brechen daraus hervor. Mein Zorn ist noch nicht verraucht und verteile ich mal wieder großzügige Punktabzüge – hindert mich wenigstens daran, Igor zu Staub zu verfluchen.

Dann tauchen auch noch Potter und Weasley vor mir auf und meine Laune wird noch übler – ich fauche die beiden an. Was, wenn sie etwas von meinem Gespräch mit Igor gehört haben? Verdammt – die beiden gehören wirklich zu den Letzten, die etwas über meine Ver-gangenheit wissen sollten, dann wäre es in null Komma nix in der Schule herum – sie hassen mich einfach zu sehr, um sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen ... und dann wäre alles für mich aus ... vor meinem Inneren Auge sehe ich schon, wie die Dementoren von Askaban mir ein freundliches Willkommen zuwinken.

Igor ist neben mir verdammt nervös geworden und hegt wohl dieselben Befürchtungen wie ich, wenn wohl auch aus anderen Gründen – immerhin kennt er die beiden Bengel nicht so gut wie ich.

Weasley meint nur, er sei hier mit Harry spazieren gegangen – klingt ganz schön frech, der kleine Mistkerl und ich hole schon tief Luft, um meiner Wut Luft zu machen, dann besinne ich mich eines Besseren – so eine Blöße kann und darf ich mir vor Igor einfach nicht geben – er würde es schamlos ausnutzen. So scheuche ich die beiden einfach nur davon und fege mit langen Schritten weg von diesem unseligen Ort. Ich will nur noch in meine sicheren, gemütlichen Verliese zurück.

Die beiden Jungs bleiben ebenso verdattert wie Igor hinter mir zurück. Verdammt – Karkaroff ist wirklich der Letzte, mit dem ich die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft, seine Ängste, das Dunkle Mal oder was auch immer diskutieren möchte. Ich werde ihm noch stärker aus dem Weg gehen müssen, wenn ich nicht will, dass ich ihn wirklich früher oder später einfach erwürge – und das wäre ein glatter Mord, auch wenn ich die Welt damit von einem schleimigen Widerling befreien würde.



Jede Menge Ärger

Dieses dumme Gespräch mit Karkaroff macht mich beinahe verrückt. Sicher wusste ich – und spürte es natürlich auch - dass mein Dunkles Mal immer deutlicher wird. Böse Omen – wirklich böse, aber ich muss das nicht breittreten, aber totschweigen darf ich es auch nicht – wie auch immer, Dumbledore weis davon und das genügt, warum die Greifen scheu machen?

Mein Nervenkostüm wird auch immer dünner, auch weil Moody einfach keine Ruhe geben kann. Schön langsam beginne ich an einem regelrechten Verfolgungswahn zu leiden – in jeder dunklen Ecke, in jedem Schatten beginne ich Mad-Eye zu sehen. Der geringe Appetit, den ich noch hatte, flieht mir, ebenso, wie die wenigen Stunden Schlaf, die mir noch vergönnt waren. Ich beginne wieder mit meinen endlosen nächtlichen Wanderungen durchs Schloss, aber auch die bringen nicht viel. Auch wenn ich mich dabei ziemlich erschöpfe, kann ich nicht schlafen und bin nur noch müde – was mich natürlich auch wieder sehr gereizt macht.

Ich kann meine üble Laune noch nicht mal wirklich an meinen Schülern auslassen, denn sowohl Igor als auch Moody behalten mich scharf im Auge. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mir vor den beiden (oder auch sonst wem) eine Blöße zu geben.

Dann kommt ein weiterer Artikel von diesem Miststück Rita Skeeter heraus. Sie greift Dumbledore wegen seiner Einstellungspolitik an, weil er Moody nach Hogwarts geholt hat (was mich wie gesagt auch nicht eben glücklich macht). Aber dann reitet sie eine Attacke gegen Hagrid. Er sei ein Halbriese, seine Mutter sei eine Mörderin und schon lange verschwunden, er sei gefährlich – der gute Hagrid - der mag zwar ein Halbriese sein und eine ungute Vorliebe für gefährliche Kreaturen haben, aber sonst ist er vollkommen harmlos. Sie wird sehr beleidigend und das ganze endet damit, dass sich unser Wildhüter in seiner Hütte einschließt und nicht mehr herauskommen will. Als ob wir dieses Jahr nicht schon genug Probleme hätten.

Natürlich konnten es meine Dummköpfe aus Slytherin auch nicht lassen, bei dieser Skeeter Seitenhiebe gegen Hagrid abzulassen und das macht alles nur noch übler – von einem Flabberwurm gebissen – echt ne tolle Story. Die Biester sind zwar nicht eben schön anzusehen, aber so harmlos und dämlich wie nur was – ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie gar keine Zähne haben. Draco schlachtet dann nochmal die Greifengeschichte vom letzten Jahr aus – nett, echt nett – er hat es wohl immer noch nicht verdaut, dass Hagrids ‚Beaky' damals entkommen konnte – wenn er den wahren Schuldigen kennen würde, so fürchte ich, könnte ich im vierten Jahr überhaupt keinen Unterricht mehr abhalten – da würde alle fünf Minuten ein anderer Kessel hochgehen.

Das ist alles so frustrierend. Kann nicht einfach mal alles – wirklich alles – so sein, wie es sein sollte? Aber ich fürchte diese Gnade wird uns erst wieder gewährt werden, wenn Harry die Schule verlassen hat – nicht, dass ich ihm wirklich die Schuld für diese ganzen Sachen geben würde – aber er ist in die meisten davon auf die eine oder andere Art verwickelt – und – das alles hat erst angefangen, seit er in Hogwarts ist.

Ich kann noch nicht mal mit Albus darüber sprechen, denn der ist völlig mit dem Turnier beschäftigt und auch Moody steckt öfter bei ihm im Büro, als es mir gefallen kann. Das alles nervt mich so sehr, dass ich mich noch nicht mal dazu bewegen kann, dem Bengel beim nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende zu folgen – auch wenn es eine wirklich nette Idee wäre, mal wieder ein bisschen als Rabe zu fliegen – doch ich fürchte, Moody würde mir auf den Turm folgen und etwas mitbekommen – ein Risiko, das ich einfach nicht eingehen darf – immerhin ist mein Animagus illegal.

Später höre ich beim Abendessen, dass Dumbledore sich bemüht hat, Hagrid wieder aus seiner Hütte zu holen und dass das Dreamteam dazu kam – den Kids ist es dann wohl endlich gelungen, den Halbriesen wieder aus seiner selbst verordneten Einzelhaft zu holen, denn er ist wieder beim Essen anwesend.

Ich mag Hagrid und mache mir Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht das meine dazu getan habe – immerhin, er ist wieder da und damit habe ich eine Sorge weniger – auch nicht viel besser, angesichts der anderen Sorgen, die sich sonst noch so in meinem Kopf eingenistet haben.

Als dann wieder mal Moody dahergehinkt kommt, ist es auch mit meinem Hunger wieder vorbei und ich verlasse so schnell ich kann die Große Halle, flüchte regelrecht in meine Verliese. Mein Magen macht Überschläge und ich kann ihn nur gewaltsam zwingen, das Wenige, was ich ihm anvertraut habe, auch bei sich zu behalten. Ich krame in meinen Trankvorräten herum, um etwas zu finden, was ihn beruhigt und werde auch fündig. Zwanzig Tropfen in eine Tasse heißen Tee und dann geht es mir besser – nicht viel, aber wenigstens so weit, dass ich mich nicht mehr vor Schmerzen regelrecht krümmen muss. Ich habe noch nie besonders viel oder gerne gegessen, aber was ich mir in den letzten Jahren antue (seit dieser verdammte Bengel hier ist – wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin, sogar schon viel länger), ist schon verdammt übel und mein Magen reagiert äußerst ungehalten darauf – man kann sich doch nicht fast ausschließlich von pechschwarzen Kaffee und starken Tee ernähren, oder?

Verdammt – ich weis wie dumm das ist, aber was soll ich machen, wenn ich einfach nichts anderes wirklich runter bekomme, ohne dass es mir schlecht wird? Ich bin mal wieder wütend – auf alles und jeden - und - besonders auf mich selbst. Ich stopfe mir wieder mal ein paar Stück braunen Zucker in den Mund – irgendwo muss die Energie ja herkommen - und das Zeug akzeptiert mein Magen, auch wenn es mir immer noch zu süß ist und ich es eigentlich nicht besonders mag.

Egal – damit muss ich eben leben.



Nächtliche Begegnungen

Ich finde erneut keine Ruhe und wandere wieder durchs dunkle Schloss. Ich hatte versucht zu schlafen, aber es ging schon wieder nicht. Ich bin todmüde und viel zu träge, mich wieder anzuziehen, also habe ich mir nur meinen Umhang über die Schultern geworfen – es wird mir immer mehr egal, wie ich aussehe und welchen Eindruck ich bei anderen Leuten hinterlasse – und mitten in der Nacht sowieso.

Ich bin so verdammt müde, dass mir fast alles gleichgültig geworden ist – wenigstens in diesen dunklen Nachtstunden. Tagsüber kann ich mich noch halbwegs zusammenreißen, aber in der Nacht? Müde, nur noch müde und kein Schlaf ... meine Tränke wirken alle schon lange nicht mehr bei mir – zu lange habe ich sie schon benutzt, um wach zu bleiben – Schlaftränken habe ich schon vor vielen Jahren abgeschworen, denn ich kann dann nicht träumen und bin dann noch unleidlicher als üblich. Manchmal – besonders in einer solchen ewig langen Nacht, in der die Stunden so gar nicht vergehen wollen – kommt mir schon hin und wieder die Idee, einfach Gift zu schlucken, nur um endlich Ruhe zu finden. Ich weis nicht wirklich, was der Tod ihn Wahrheit ist – aber in solchen Nächten hat es schon seinen Reiz, ihn sich einfach als endlosen erholsamen Schlaf vorzustellen, den ich mir so sehr wünsche, den ich so sehr brauche - aber ich weis es einfach nicht sicher und so nehme ich kein Gift – ist so endgültig und was ist wenn es doch anders ist?

Nicht, dass ich so gerne weiter leben würde, aber ich habe noch nicht alles erledigt, was noch zu erledigen ist. Der Junge braucht immer noch meinen Schutz – jetzt mehr denn je, denn auch der Dunkle Lord plant seine Auferstehung (das ist so sicher, wie nur was, nur das _wann_ ist noch nicht klar). Auch Albus braucht meine Hilfe und ich werde sicher sein Vertrauen nie enttäuschen und mich dann klammheimlich davonstehlen, wenn er mich am dringendsten braucht. Also kein Gift für Severus Snape – nur weitere schlaflose Nächte.

Ich schleiche durch die dunklen Gänge und Korridore. Denke nach, lausche, träume, obwohl ich wach bin. Ich gehe und gehe und versuche so müde zu werden, dass ich vielleicht doch noch schlafen kann, aber ich habe nur wenig Hoffung.

Plötzlich schrecken mich Geräusche aus meinen Gedanken – laute Geräusche und sie kommen aus der Richtung meines Büros. Verdammt – durchsucht er es jetzt schon mitten in der Nacht? Kann er mir denn so gar keine Ruhe lassen? Gut, ich bin nicht dort, aber ich könnte ja dort sein und schlafen wollen! Was soll das? Will er mir jetzt schon in der Nacht keine Ruhe mehr lassen? Gut, ich schlafe ohnehin nicht – aber das weis er ja nicht.

Ich eile nach unten und meine Laune ist mieser als mies. In mir tobt der Impuls irgendwen oder was zu verfluchen oder einfach auf etwas einzuschlagen.

Doch es ist Filch, den ich als erstes zu hören bekomme – er hat sich schon wieder mal mit Peeves – sie liegen im Dauerclinch und heute Nacht scheint es in eine neue Runde zu gehen. Als ich dazu komme, hat Argus eins dieser goldenen Eier in der Hand und sucht nach dem verdammten Poltergeist, den er im Verdacht hat, es gestohlen zu haben. Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten.

Es geht ein wenig zwischen Filch und mir hin und her, weil er sein Lamento über Peeves loswerden will und ich wissen will, wer schon wieder in meinem Büro war. Da wir alle beide unseren Mist loswerden wollen, reden wir bildschön aneinander vorbei, aber ich bin so gereizt (und müde), dass ich mir sicher nicht sein Gezeter anhören will. Dann meint er noch, er werde wegen Peeves zu Dumbledore gehen und der werde ihn sicher endlich rauswerfen. Am liebsten würde ich frustriert meine Augen reiben, aber die brennen ohnehin und so wäre das keine gute Idee. Ich werde noch wütender über diesen Unsinn und will nun wirklich wissen, wer da schon wieder in meinem Büro ist – das heißt, ich weis es eigentlich, aber ich brauche einen Beweis und ein Zeuge wäre noch besser – vielleicht kann Albus ihn dann von weiteren Durchsuchungen abhalten – wäre echt nett.

Dann ertönt wieder dieses Klonk, Klonk und ich sehe meinen Verdacht bestätigt. Moody kommt dahergehinkt und ich bin mal wieder vollkommen glücklich – na toll – was Schöneres könnte ich mir auch gar nicht vorstellen, als Mad-Eye mitten in der Nacht zu begegnen – hätte ich nicht ohnehin schon häufig Alpträume (wenn ich mal schlafen kann), dann bekäme ich sie jetzt mit Sicherheit.

Ich verstumme und wirble zu dem unerwünschten Geräusch herum. Er kommt immer näher – in Nachthemd und Reiseumhang – auch nicht eben ein Fall von Haute Couture – aber was soll´s – was geht es mich an, wie dieses Schreckgespenst hier in der Schule rum läuft?

Sein magisches Auge fixiert sich sofort auf mich und ich brauche meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um unter diesem stechenden Blick nicht zusammenzuzucken. Verdammt – ich kann diesen Kerl einfach nicht leiden, auch wenn er ein alter Freund von Albus ist – und dieser Blick macht mir nur zu eindringlich klar, dass er aber sicher nicht mein Freund ist.

Er grummelt uns an und Filch antwortet, aber er will die Antwort darauf, was wir hier machen, nicht von ihm haben – er hat mich schon wieder im Verdacht – wobei ich eigentlich nicht weis, für was denn eigentlich. Immerhin bin ich Hauslehrer an dieser Schule und habe somit jedes nur erdenkliche Recht mich hier aufzuhalten – zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit. Der Kerl macht mich langsam wahnsinnig. Filch stammelt etwas davon herum, dass Peeves schon wieder mal was angestellt hat und jemand sei in meinem Büro gewesen – na toll – damit gibt er dieser Missgeburt nur weitere Munition gegen mich in die Hand und so bringe ich ihn in einem scharfen Ton zum Schweigen. Doch Moody hat bereits genug gehört. Er hinkt noch näher und dieses verdammte Auge scheint die Dunkelheit wie ein Lumos zu durchdringen.

Er will wissen, was da dran sei und benutzt dabei wieder diesen Tonfall, für den ich ihn stehend freihändig erwürgen könnte – ich hasse es, wenn jemand versucht, mich zu bedrohen und einzuschüchtern – ich bin derjenige, der hier bedroht und einschüchtert. Ich nehme den Rest meiner Fassung zusammen (was nicht eben viel ist, angesichts der nachtschlafenden Stunde und diesem Schreckgespenst) und versuche abzuwiegeln, doch er widerspricht mir.

Es sieht fast so aus, als würde er nur darauf warten, dass ich ihn irgendwie beschuldige – werd ich mich schön hüten, ich stell mir doch nicht selbst ein Bein – es wäre keine gute Idee, auf diese Art gegen den alten Ex-Auror zu sprechen – und Dumbledore weis ohnehin von dem Ärger, den ich mit ihm habe.

Doch ich habe keinen Erfolg damit, Mad-Eye dringt weiter in mich, wer denn in mein Büro eingebrochen habe und mir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als einen Schüler zu verdächtigen. Leider bin ich so müde, dass mir auf die Schnelle keine bessere Ausrede einfällt. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht offen beschuldigen, denn damit würde ich zugeben, wie sehr mich das stört und ihm damit einen Hebel in die Hand geben – einen Hebel möglicher Weise, der mich postwendend nach Askaban befördert – wenn ich diesen Bastard richtig einschätze – er scheint auf den kleinsten Fehler meinerseits regelrecht zu lauern.

Ich kann spüren, wie er mich langsam zur Weißglut treibt und weis, dass mein Gesicht zornrot sein muss, denn ich spüre wie eine Ader in meiner Schläfe zu pulsieren begonnen hat. Verdammt – wenn ich nicht gar so müde wäre, könnte ich vielleicht...

Aber er lässt mir keine Chance. Er stürzt sich auf meine Aussage, wie ein Thestral auf die Beute und macht sich daran, sie in kleine Fetzen zu zerreißen. Er fragt, was ich denn zu verbergen habe, dass mich das so sehr stören würde (genau diese Ausrede, die ich befürchtet habe – ‚_Wenn zu nichts zu verbergen hast - was hast du dann zu befürchten?_' – Echt tolle Sache, wie schon gesagt).

Ziemlich außer mir gebe ich zurück, dass ich nichts zu verbergen hätte und er wisse das (immerhin hat er schon oft genug in meinem Büro rumgekramt). Und er meint wieder, Dumbledore habe es ihm gestattet und ich fauche zurück, der Alte würde mir vertrauen. Langsam verliere ich den letzten Rest meiner Selbstbeherrschung und ich nehme mich noch stärker zusammen – verdammt, ich bin kurz davor, einfach in dieses entstellte Gesicht hinein zu schlagen – in meinen Ohren ertönt bereits ein befriedigendes Knacken gebrochener Knochen – aber das wäre keine gute Idee – nein, wirklich nicht.

Dann bringt er wieder diesen Spruch von den Flecken, die nie wieder rausgehen und den kenne ich schon bis zum Abwinken – er knallt ihn mir bei jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheit vor den Latz. Doch dieses Mal bringt mich alleine dieser dumme Spruch dazu meinen linken Unterarm zu reiben – ja, das verdammte Ding ist noch deutlicher geworden und hin und wieder sehe ich das nicht nur, sondern spüre es auch – so auch jetzt ... mich schaudert und ich habe alle Mühe meine Reaktion zu verbergen.

Er schaut mich an, wie einen kleinen Jungen auf Abwegen und schickt mich ins Bett – damit macht er mich noch wütender – ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dass er einschüchtern kann, nur weil er der Erwachsene ist und ich fauche zurück – ich hasse dieses Gefühl und kann nur mühsam einige von den Dingen schlucken, die eigentlich über meine Zunge plätschern wollen.

Doch er kehrt den Überlegenen heraus und schickt mich einfach vom Schauplatz des Geschehens weg. Ich bin zu müde, mich weiter mit ihm zu streiten und wende mich einfach ab – manchmal ist es alles, nur die Würde zu behalten und das konnte ich schon immer recht gut – frei nach dem Motto: ‚der Klügere gibt nach' (wobei ich mich häufig frage, ob er das nicht nur so lange tut, bis er der Dumme ist).

Da fällt mein Blick auf einen Fetzen Papier, der am Boden liegt und mir nur zu bekannt vorkommt - damit gab es schon letztes Jahr Ärger – es sieht nämlich ganz nach dieser verdammten Karte aus, die mir Lupin entrungen hat. Ich will mich darauf stürzen (zu oft habe ich mir dieses Jahr schon gewünscht, sie zur Verfügung zu haben), doch bevor ich sie erreiche, hat Moody sie schon mit einem Accio in seine Klauenhand gerufen.

Er wirft einen Blick darauf und behauptet, sie würde ihm gehören, doch ich weis es besser (Lupin muss sie Harry tatsächlich zurückgegeben haben). Dann fällt mein Blick auf das goldene Ei, das Filch immer noch wie eine Trophäe umklammert hält und dann auf diesen schmierigen Fetzen – das kann nur eins bedeuten – Potter war mal wieder beim Streunen und hat (aus welchem Grund auch immer) beides fallen lassen. Verdammt – er soll in seinem Turm bleiben, in seinem Bett und nicht schon wieder des Nachts die Schule unsicher machen!

„Potter", entfährt es mir, als sich diese Gedanken in mir fokussieren.

Wie von selbst tastet meine Hand durch die leere Luft, als wolle sie des Bengels habhaft werden – weit kann er nicht sein – er würde diese Dinge nie im Stich lassen – und – ich muss ihn ja nicht sehen können – immerhin hat er auch noch diesen verdammten Tarnumhang. Was nichts anderes heißt, als dass er überall sein kann – verdammter kleiner Mistkerl!

Ich fange aus lauter Verzweiflung an, mit Moody zu argumentieren: Potter, die Karte, das Ei, der Tarnumhang ... Was den lediglich veranlasst, noch misstrauischer zu werden und mich zu fragen, was ich denn mit dem Potterjungen hätte – es sei doch sehr verdächtig, wenn ich mich so um seinen Aufenthalt kümmern würde.

In mir beginnt etwas, wie verrückt zu kreischen und ich wünschte, Albus wäre jetzt hier ... ich werde Moody sicher nichts von meinem Geheimnis erzählen – schon gar nicht, wenn ich auch noch den kleinen Herumtreiberlehrling hier in der Nähe vermute – das hier sind wirklich die letzten Personen, vor denen ich davon reden würde.

Moody meint noch – wie um mir einen Schuss vor den Bug zu geben - er würde mit Dumbledore darüber reden, wie sehr ich doch an Potter interessiert sei. Das bringt diese Stimme in mir dazu, noch lauter zu brüllen – ich befinde mich im Gefühl der höchsten Alarmstufe. Wenn Moody mit Albus redet, könnte der sich veranlasst fühlen, dem die Wahrheit zu sagen (auch wenn er gewöhnlich schweigt – aber wenn er es sagen muss, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit ist mich zu retten? – Oh Gott – Ach Shit – Verdammt!) Ich versuche mich schnellst möglich rauszureden – auf meine übliche schneidende, überlegene Art – wenn sonst nichts mehr hilft, dann vielleicht hochmütigste Arroganz.

Moody droht mir weiter mit dem Alten, aber er scheint mir langsam zu glauben – ich hoffe es. Viel Kraft habe ich heute nicht mehr. Ich erwidere einfach, dass es mir nur um Potters Sicherheit geht – was ja auch stimmt, mir aber keiner glauben wird (außer dem Alten, der weis es besser) und so bleibt auch Mad-Eye skeptisch.

Er beginnt ein Starrduell mit mir und auch wenn ich sonst mit sowas klar komme und meistens auch gewinne, ist es heute alles andere als lustig – ich würde gewinnen – ja – wenn ich nicht so verdammt müde und bis auf die Knochen erschöpft wäre.

„Ich geh ins Bett", murmle ich schließlich und gebe auf. Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr.

Moody lässt sich noch von Filch das Ei geben, was den dazu bringt, zu lamentieren. Ich höre es nur wie verwaschen aus weiter Ferne und langsam wird mir alles egal – sollen die doch machen, was sie wollen – was geht mich das an? Soll Potter doch streunen, soll Moody doch noch hundert Mal meine Räume durchsuchen und soll Filch diesen verdammten Peeves jagen, bis er schwarz wird ... Ist mir doch egal!

Sie tun doch sowie so alle, was sie wollen – was rechtens wäre, ist ihnen doch ohnehin egal – können sie denn einen armen, schlaflosen Trankmeister nicht einfach in Ruhe leben lassen?

Ich gehe einfach weiter und lasse diese bedeutungslosen Stimmen hinter mir zurück. Mein Büro kommt näher und ich fege hinein – die Tür fliegt hinter mir mit einem lauten Knall zu, der mich heute so gar nicht mehr befriedigen kann – er verursacht mir nur pochende Kopfschmerzen und ich wünschte, ich hätte darauf verzichtet, meinen Unwillen so lautstark kund zu tun.



Erschöpft

Ich stehe wie verloren mitten im Raum und sehe mich um. Ja, da war eindeutig jemand herinnen, während ich durchs Schloss gewandert bin und hat alles gründlich durchsucht. Kaum etwas steht noch dort, wo es sein sollte und ich kann auf den ersten Blick auch nicht erkennen, ob etwas fehlt oder ob es blose Unordnung ist – und – wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht die geringste Lust, das jetzt zu überprüfen.

Ich kann vor Müdigkeit meine Augen kaum offen halten und mich fröstelt. Es ist ohnehin um diese Jahreszeit nicht besonders warm im Schloss, ich bin vollkommen unzureichend angezogen und so sehr übermüdet, dass ich mich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Der Anblick im Büro macht mich wütend, aber ich kann nicht mal genügend Kraft aufbringen, auch nur vor mich hin zu fluchen.

_Also, Severus, was jetzt? Du sollst morgen wieder unterrichten und du fällst gleich um. Toll, echt toll, wie du das wieder hingekriegt hast._

Mir ist scheußlich kalt und so beschließe ich, mich in ein heißes Bad zu legen – vielleicht beruhigt das auch meine überreizten Nerven ein wenig – aufwärmen wird es mich sicher. Ich schleppe mich wie eine Leiche auf der Flucht vor ihrer Gruft in mein Bad hinüber und lasse die Wanne vollaufen.

Umhang, Nachthemd und Short sind gleich ausgezogen und ich lasse mich mit einem schweren Seufzen ins Wasser sinken. Warm, wohltuend, entspannend.

Meine Gedanken kreisen träge.

Wahrscheinlich war der Bengel unterwegs, um das Rätsel des Eis zu lösen – ich kenne sie ja bereits, aber er wohl nicht. Kann er das denn nicht am Tag machen? – muss er den (kaum vorhandenen) Seelenfrieden seines ohnehin schon gestressten Lehrers noch weiter stören? Warum denn immer nur auf mich?

Und dann muss mir auch noch der verdammte Mad-Eye über den Weg laufen. Ich komme mit ihm schon kaum klar, wenn ich in Bestform bin – wie sollte ich es denn dann in einer elenden Nacht wie dieser schaffen? Oh Gott – ein paar Stunden Schlaf – ohne Träume – das wäre einfach nur herrlich! Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass ich so nicht weitermachen kann – einfach unmöglich. Ich muss mich entspannen, ich brauche Ruhe, ich brauche Luft zum Denken. Das heiße Wasser tut wenigstens meinen verspannten Muskeln gut und es wärmt mich ein wenig. Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Die Wut, die ich vorher verspürt habe, ist in meiner Müdigkeit wirkungslos verpufft, nur mein Magen tut mal wieder weh – egal, dagegen kann ich später was schlucken – viel später – das warme Wasser ist so angenehm. Ich liege nur reglos in der Wanne und mache mir nicht die Mühe mich zu waschen – wozu auch, ich bin ja nicht dreckig, nur müde und ein wenig ausgekühlt.

Meine Augen habe ich geschlossen, weil ich nichts mehr sehen will – ich wünschte, ich könnte meinen Kopf so zu machen, wie meine Augen – wenigstens für ein paar Stunden keine Fragen mehr haben, nur für eine gewisse Zeit nicht mehr denken müssen. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich Sand im Kopf, der die dort befindlichen Zahnräder blockiert. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig denken, kann die Geschehnisse nicht mehr richtig einordnen – weis nicht wirklich, was das alles bedeuten soll.

Potter mit dem Ei und der Karte – unsichtbar im Tarnumhang seines Vaters ... Klonk, Klonk, hinkt Moody durchs Schloss und wirft den Schatten eines jungen Mannes ... Filch quäkt über Peeves und lässt sich nicht beruhigen und seine Katze maunzt den Sopran dazu ... Schatten treiben über die Wände und Kerzen flackern in ihren Haltern ... Dumbledores Stimme tönt wie die Stimme Gottes durchs Schloss ... ‚_Ich vertraue dir, mein Junge_' ... Potter flitzt auf seinem Feuerblitz durch dunkle Passagen und ein Feuerspeiender Drache folgt ihm ... Neville steht in einem Kessel und ruft ‚_Ich hab das Ei ... ich hab das Ei_!' ... Er wird immer kleiner und kleiner und scheint sich langsam aufzulösen ... schließlich ist nur noch eine Hand und sein Kopf zu sehen und das Ei poltert zu Boden ... ‚_Des Rätsels Lösung sind die Wassermenschen im See – im See – im See_' ertönt Peeves widerliche, schleimige, keckernde Stimme ... er hängt unter der Decke der Großen Halle und benutzt das Goldene Ei wie einen Klatscher ... die anderen Geister weichen seinen Würfen aus und versuchen nicht getroffen zu werden ... doch nach jedem Wurf kehrt das Ei in seine Hand zurück und er wirft erneut...

Plötzlich schrecke ich hoch und erkenne völlig verwirrt, dass ich in nahezu eisigem Wasser in meiner Badewanne liege und scheußlich friere. Ich muss eingeschlafen sein und muss diesen ganzen Unsinn geträumt haben. Die Kälte treibt mich ziemlich schnell aus dem Wasser und ich reibe mich trocken. Ein schneller Blick auf meine Uhr, teilt mir mit, dass es höchste Zeit ist, dass ich in die Gänge kommen, denn in einer halben Stunde muss ich schon wieder in meinem Klassenzimmer stehen und unterrichten.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen suche ich mir frische Kleidung heraus und lasse mir von Dobby eine Kanne Kaffee bringen. Ich bin immer noch müde, aber nicht mehr so tödlich erschöpft wie gestern und habe die unsichere Hoffnung, dass ich mit genügend schwarzem Kaffee den Tag schon überstehen werde. Es ist mir völlig klar, dass es nicht so weiter gehen kann, aber ebenso klar ist es mir, dass ich keine Alternative habe.

_Verdammt, Severus, was kannst du nur tun?_

Und ich habe nur eine jämmerliche Antwort darauf:  
_Nichts – absolut nichts_.



Vorbereitungen

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen bekomme ich mit, dass das Dreamteam dabei ist, nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen, wie man unter Wasser atmen kann – sie werden auf jeden Fall alle drei häufig in der Bibliothek gesichtet. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie was finden – wie gesagt – ich würde Diantuskraut verwenden - Wenn ich nicht schon von vorne herein bei sowas aus dem Rennen gewesen wäre – ich kann nämlich nicht schwimmen.

Diese Pflanze befähigt einem zwar unter Wasser zu atmen, indem sie die betreffende Person zur Amphibie macht, aber das bringt nur wenig, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, wie man sich im bzw. unter Wasser bewegt. Aber egal – ich muss ja nicht.

Igor schleicht auch noch immer in meiner Nähe herum und wenn ich mich nicht vor einer Begegnung mit ihm drücke, dann bin ich auf der Flucht vor Moody – echt nett, wenn man sich in dem einzigen Zuhause, das man kennt, nicht mehr sicher fühlen kann. Es sägt an meinen Nerven und ich finde keine gangbare Lösung – Essen und Schlafen? – Fremdworte. Albus ist das natürlich aufgefallen und er wirft mir dauernd fragende Blicke zu. Aber ich schweige – was sollte ich denn auch zu ihm sagen? Immerhin ist Mad-Eye ein alter Freund von ihm und ich möchte ihn wirklich nicht in die üble Lage bringen, sich zwischen mir und Moody entscheiden zu müssen. Er ist der einzige Mensch, dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann, dem ich mich aber im Augenblick nicht anvertrauen darf, weil ich ihn sonst in einen Gewissenskonflikt bringe – das Letzte was ich will – ich mag den Alten einfach zu sehr.

Ich ziehe mich noch weiter in mich selbst zurück und vermeide es, meine Verliese zu verlassen, wenn ich es irgendwie verhindern kann. Nicht, dass ich früher so gerne in die höheren Gefilde des Schlosses gegangen wäre (außer in der Nacht, wenn alle anderen eigentlich schlafen sollten), aber man konnte mich zumindest hin und wieder im Lehrerzimmer antreffen – jetzt sicher nicht mehr!

Wenn ich wirklich mal meine Räume verlassen muss, sorge ich dafür, dass meine finstere Maske perfekt sitzt – früher habe ich wenigstens mal zynisch gelächelt,  
aber heute verzieht sich mein Gesicht höchstens noch, wenn ich gähnen muss – und das muss ich verdammt oft, auch wenn ich darauf achte, dass mich keiner dabei ertappt. Ich war immer viel allein und wollte nur meine Ruhe haben, doch jetzt komme ich mir regelrecht isoliert vor, denn bis vor kurzem hat mich wenigstens von Zeit zu Zeit Albus besucht (oder ich ihn), aber jetzt ist das auch nicht mehr der Fall. Er taucht nicht in meinen Verliesen auf und ich habe dringende Gründe, nicht zu ihm nach oben zu gehen.

Inzwischen lasse ich mir immer häufiger von Dobby etwas zu Essen bringen und es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser spezielle Elf mit meiner Art klar kommt und ich mit der seinen. Das ist so ziemlich das einzig Positive, was mir in letzter Zeit geschehen ist, denn auch das Dunkle Mal wird immer deutlicher und deutlicher und bringt mich schwer ins Grübeln.

Nein, es brennt noch nicht – nichts ist mit einem Ruf zu vergleichen - aber hin und wieder zwickt es oder schmerzt dumpf. Er – der Dunkle Lord – bereitet eindeutig seine Wiederkehr vor ... aber wann wird es soweit sein? Was werde ich tun? Wie werde ich reagieren? Wenn er am helllichten Tag ruft, kann ich dem Ruf gewiss nicht folgen – nicht mit Moody hier im Nacken.

Aber ich muss wieder bei ihm spionieren, wenn er wieder auftaucht – ich muss einfach – das bin ich Albus schuldig, für so viele ruhige Jahre – und ich zahle meine Schulden. Wenn ich mich verspäte, wird Voldemort sicher nicht erfreut sein – und wenn Voldemort nicht erfreut ist, dann kann das verdammt schmerzhaft werden, wie ich weis. Nicht, dass ich es früher allzu heftig abbekommen hätte (nur ein paar einfachere – wenn auch durchaus schmerzhafte Flüche), aber ich habe genügend andere Todesser erlebt, die sich am Cruciatus des Dunklen Lord erfreuen durften.

Ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch und es gibt keine echte Gegenwehr. Man kann aber etwas gegen die Folgen tun – und die können wirklich grässlich werden - ich habe für einige Todesser ein Linderungsmittel (ich weis nicht wie gut es wirklich war) gebraut – damals – und wurde gut dafür bezahlt. Es wäre wohl eine gute Idee, das Zeug oder eine verbesserte Variante für den Notfall für mich selbst herzustellen und auch eine reichliche Potion Torture-Ex wäre eine gute Idee – auch wenn es keine gute Idee ist, diesen Trank zu oft zu schlucken, er macht nämlich anhängig.

Diese beiden Tränke füllen wenigstens ein paar schlaflose Nächte und weitere fülle ich damit aus, alle möglichen Heilmittel wie einen Brenntrank oder Murtlap Essen zu brauen. Wenigstens gibt mir das das Gefühl ein wenig besser vorbereitet zu sein.

Richtig nett, damit rechnen zu müssen, dass man schon bald gefoltert oder schwer verletzt werden wird – echt toll – meine Laune bessert sich täglich – keiner kann nun noch meine Gegenwart ertragen, aber meine Schüler müssen es und haben sehr unter mir zu leiden. Hinterher schäme ich mich häufig dafür, was ich ihnen wieder angetan habe, aber es ist das einzige Ventil, das ich noch habe, wenn ich nicht wirklich ernsthaft explodieren will und ich weis nur zu genau, dass ich mir das nicht leisten darf. Zu viele Leute warten darauf, dass ich einen Fehler mache, für den sie mich drankriegen können.



Geiseln im See

Der Tag der zweiten Aufgabe ist da und weil es von mir erwartet wird (und auch weil ich neugierig bin, welche Lösung der Bengel gefunden hat), schließe ich mich den Zuschauern an.

Es fängt schon mal damit an, dass Harry sich verspätet und alle ziemlich genervt werden lässt. Madame Maxime wirft erboste Blicke in die Runde und Igor lächelt in seinen Ziegenbart hinein. Klar – ist ne gute Sache für ihn, wenn der Bengel nicht auftaucht – erhöht die Chancen für seinen Champion. Doch Harry enttäuscht ihn und kommt atemlos angerannt, stammelt eine Entschuldigung und ist dann bereit, sich der Aufgabe zu stellen.

Die anderen drei Jugendlichen sind recht schnell im See verschwunden, doch er bleibt wie bestellt und nicht angeholt nahe am Ufer im Wasser stehen. Ich kann sehen, wie er etwas in den Mund steckt und wild darauf herumkaut. Er muss Diantuskraut haben. Doch woher? – Ich habe mal wieder den üblen Verdacht, dass meine Vorräte geplündert wurden. Nun, das lässt sich leicht überprüfen und ist ein netter Grund, den Bengel mal wieder auf die richtige Größe zurecht zu stutzen – sollte er diese Aufgabe bewältigen – was ich ihm inzwischen durchaus zutraue – wird er wieder mal unerträglich aufgeblasen werden – und das ist eine Sache, die ich zu verhindern wissen werde ... Jawohl!

Das Kraut beginnt zu wirken und Harry verschwindet in den Fluten. Nun können wir Zuschauer nur noch warten, bis wieder einer der Champions auftaucht, denn es gibt keinen Weg, sie im See zu beobachten. Bagman erklärt nun allen, wie die Aufgabe genau beschaffen ist. Personen, die den Champions am meisten bedeuten, wurden heute Nacht von Minerva in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzt und wurden im Dorf der Wassermenschen abgeliefert. Dort wurden sie an eine Statue gebunden und die Champions müssen ihre eigene Geisel von dort unten befreien und wieder an Land bringen, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Auf dem Weg nach unten lauern verschiedene Hindernisse, wie Grindelows und der Riesenkrake. Außerdem besteht die Gefahr zu ertrinken, wenn sie nicht schnell genug zurück sind. Bagman versichert uns mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das Lockhart Konkurrenz macht und ihn genauso dämlich aussehen lässt, dass alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen wurden, sollten die Champions versagen. Er plappert und plaudert die ganze Zeit (und geht mir damit entsetzlich auf den Wecker), bis sich endlich etwas im See zu regen beginnt und Cedric Diggory schwer atmend mit Cho Chang in den Armen aus den Fluten auftaucht. Er ist zwar der erste, aber die Zeit war bereits abgelaufen und die Menge wird unruhig.

Dann erscheint eine heulende Fleur Delacroix (endlich kann ich mir den Namen des Veela Mädchens merken). Sie ist alleine und vollkommen zerkratzt und stammelt in einem schnellen Gemisch aus Englisch und Französisch, das ich nur verstehen kann, weil ich mehrere Fremdsprachen beherrsche (hauptsächlich menschliche Sprachen, wie ich gestehen muss), dass sie von Grindelows aufgehalten wurde und keinen Erfolg hatte.

Als nächstes erscheint Igors Champion und hat eine zitternde Hermine Granger auf den Armen – nanu, ich wusste gar nicht, dass da was zwischen den beiden am Laufen ist – auch wenn sie zusammen am Weihnachtsball waren – interessant.

Dann warten wir und warten. Wo bleibt der verdammte Bengel nur? Ist er abgesoffen? Diantuskraut wirkt nur eine gute Stunde und die ist inzwischen mehr als nur vorbei. Endlich teilt sich das Wasser erneut und Harry taucht auf. In einem Arm hat er ein kleines Mädchen und mit der anderen Hand hat er seinen Kumpel Ron am Kragen seiner Robe gepackt. Es sieht so aus, als würde er die beiden mit letzter Kraft über Wasser halten. Ron kommt zu sich und wirft wilde Blicke um sich. Dann hilft er Harry die Kleine ans Ufer zu bringen. Fleur stürzt sich auf das Mädchen, schluchzt etwas über ihre kleine Schwester und umarmt sie, als wolle sie sie nie wieder loslassen. Sie gibt Harry einen Kuss und der wird mehr als nur knallrot.

Doch mir bleibt keine Zeit, das alles weiter zu analysieren, denn unter den Preisrichtern ist eine heftige Diskussion ausgebrochen. Immerhin hat es keiner der Champions in der Zeit geschafft. Fleur hat die Aufgabe nicht vollständig erledigt und Harry kam viel zu spät gleich mit zwei Geiseln zurück.

Albus geht an den See und ruft nach den Wassermenschen, dann führt er eine schnelle Unterhaltung auf meermisch mit der Anführerin dieser Wesen (er beherrscht eine Menge Sprachen von nichtmenschlichen Intelligenten, aber er hängt es nicht an die große Glocke). Es kommt heraus, dass Harry als erster wieder hätte zurück sein können, wenn er nicht darauf bestanden hätte, alle Geiseln zu retten und nicht nur die seine.

Dieser verdammte Bengel – kann er denn nie tun, was man ihm sagt? Aber Dumbledore findet mal wieder einen Weg, das alles zu Gunsten seines Goldjungen auszulegen und drei der anderen vier Preisrichter (einer von ihnen ist Percy Weasley in Vertretung von Minister Crouch) schließen sich dem an – Karkaroff ist natürlich ganz anderer Meinung.

Harry und Diggory liegen jetzt im Turnier gleich auf, in Führung vor Victor und Fleur. Na bestens – dann ist es mal wieder an Severus Snape, den Jungen auf die richtige Größe zurück zu stutzen, bevor er beginnt, sich wirklich für unbesiegbar zu halten und dafür gibt mir das Diantuskraut den besten Vorwand, sollte es wirklich aus meinen Vorräten stammen.

Tut es, wie ich feststellen kann, sobald ich wieder in meinen Verliesen zurück bin. Allerdings kann ich nicht so sicher sein, dass es wirklich der Junge war, denn es sieht so aus, als habe auch Moody die günstige Gelegenheit genutzt, schon wieder mal mein Büro zu durchsuchen – also schon wieder mal alles neu einräumen – ich weis nicht, wie oft ich das dieses Jahr schon getan habe. Ich bin außer sauer nur noch sauer, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden, außer in Bezug auf Harry.



Wie man Aufgeblasenheit beseitigt

Dass in den nächsten Tagen mal wieder ein Artikel dieser Skeeter in der Hexenwoche erscheint, ist nur noch das Sahnehäubchen auf diesen ganzen Haufen Mist. Behauptet doch dieses Miststück, Hermine habe Harry das Herz gebrochen, wo sie doch das Wichtigste für Viktor Krum sei. Sicher hat Krum sie aus dem See gezogen – aber die kleine Alleswisserin war nie Harrys Freundin, nur immer sein Freund.

Die Slytherins machen sich natürlich darüber wieder ausführlich lustig und auf diese Weise bekomme ich dieses Teil überhaupt in die Hand (ich bin sicher kein Leser der Hexenwoche – das ist ein Klatschblatt für gestresste Hausfrauen – ich bin zwar gestresst, aber sicher keine Hausfrau und ich hasse Klatsch).

Der Bengel wagt es doch tatsächlich, das Ding in meinem Unterricht zu lesen, nachdem es ihm Draco in die Hand gedrückt hat. Ich nehme ihm den Ausschnitt sofort ab und kann es nicht lassen, alles unter schallendem Gelächter meiner Slytherins laut vorzulesen – der Junge windet sich und es ist ihm augenscheinlich entsetzlich peinlich. Gut – der erste Schritt, ihn wieder auf normale Größe zu bringen ... allerdings – woher hat diese Skeeter diese Informationen überhaupt? Nach diesem Ding mit Hagrid hat Dumbledore ihr Hausverbot erteilt.

Außerdem trenne ich das Dreamteam – besser für meine Nerven – und hole mir den Bengel an den vordersten Tisch – ich muss ihn im Auge behalten – könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er sonst versucht, sich an den feixenden Slytherins zu rächen – und dann kann ich meinen Unterricht für heute vergessen. Ich zische ihm noch ein paar Gemeinheiten zu, damit ich die mir gestellte Aufgabe erfüllen kann. Wieder mal kann ich seine Selbstbeherrschung nur bewundern – wie gerne hätte ich ihn zum Explodieren gebracht – dann könnte ich ihn Nachsitzen lassen und das Ganze noch nachhaltiger gestalten.

Ich drohe ihm wegen des erneuten Einbruchs in meinem Büro – hatten wir das nicht schon mal vor zwei Jahren? – Er fährt hoch und leugnet vehement (ich glaube ihm sogar, dass er es nicht selbst war, aber trotzdem). Wieder funkeln mich diese verdammten grünen Augen vorwurfsvoll an und machen mich entsetzlich wütend – Warum muss dieser verdammte Bengel nur die Augen seiner Mutter haben?

Es geht ein bisschen hin und her, aber Harry hält sein Temperament im Zaun und widerspricht mir einfach nur – ich mag das nicht. Shit – ich mag _ihn_ einfach nicht! Also beschließe ich, ihm mit dem Veritaserum zu drohen, sage, ich würde ihm ganz versehendlich ein paar Tropfen in seinen Kürbissaft fallen lassen – ich kann sehen, dass er erschrickt, sich aber immer noch beherrscht. Eigentlich eine dumme Drohung – sollte Albus je herausfinden, dass ich seinem Goldjungen sowas angetan habe, dann bin ich bei ihm unten durch – sicher das Letzte, was ich will – aber manchmal genügt auch eine finstere Drohung. Es reicht mir einfach mit diesem penetranten Eindringen in meine Privatsphäre, gegen Moody kann ich leider nichts tun – sicher aber gegen diesen verflixten Bengel!

Er nutzt mal wieder diese Waffe gegen die keiner was tun kann – eisiges Schweigen – kann er ehrlich gesagt fast so gut wie ich. Doch bevor ich noch weitere wüste Drohungen ausstoßen kann und ihn in die Ecke drängen, klopft es. Wer stört hier? Moody würde nicht klopfen, außerdem hat er zurzeit selbst Unterricht – also wer?

„Herein!" rufe ich und die Kerkertür öffnet sich.

Karkaroff steht davor und kommt einen Augenblick später auf mich zu. Der! – Na toll! – Jetzt verfolgt er mich schon bis in meine Klasse! Er scheint schrecklich nervös zu sein, denn er spielt schon wieder mal mit seinem geckenhaften Ziegenbart und murmelt:

„Wir müssen reden."

Er wirkt fast wie ein Bauchredner, so leise spricht er.

„Jetzt nicht", gebe ich zurück. „Wie du siehst, unterrichte ich gerade."

„Es sieht so aus, als würdest du mir aus dem Weg gehen", unterbricht er mich.

Ich? Ich doch nicht! Was denkt denn der von mir? Nun, das Richtige, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht, mich in meiner Klasse zu stören – ich hasse sowas – und selbst Albus vermeidet es, wenn es sich nicht um einen absoluten Notfall handelt – und dass Igor mit mir sprechen will, ist sicher keiner.

„Nach der Stunde", zische ich erneut und hoffe, dass er einfach geht, doch er denkt gar nicht dran.

Es sieht wirklich so aus, als würde er glauben, er habe mich in die Ecke gedrängt – aber ich denke sicher nicht so. Es hat noch keiner geschafft, mich zum Reden zu bringen, wenn ich das nicht wollte – allerdings respektieren die meisten Menschen meinen Wunsch nach Ungestörtheit (bis auf Lupin, aber das war was anderes – den habe ich schließlich freiwillig in meine Räume gelassen). Igor bleibt an meiner Robe kleben, als habe er Angst, ich würde mich in Luft auflösen, wenn er mich nur einen Moment aus den Augen lässt und das nervt mich entsetzlich. Dann ist die Stunde zu Ende und die Kids verlassen den Kerker.

„Also, was ist so wichtig?" knurre ich Karkaroff unfreundlich an – ich glaube zu wissen, was er schon wieder von mir will – was sollte es denn schon sein? – Es kann nur um das Dunkle Mal gehen, das wie gesagt immer intensiver wird. Und wirklich – er zieht seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigt es mir. Es ist beinahe so schwarz, wie zur Hochzeit des Dunklen Lords – ich muss nicht das seine sehen, um das zu wissen. Also fauche ich in seine Erklärung hinein, dass er das wieder wegpacken soll. Er will weiter diskutieren, aber ich will das sicher nicht – besonders, weil mir nach einem schnellen Blick durch den Raum auffällt, dass Potter immer noch hier abhängt.

Ich schnarre ihn an, was er noch hier will und er gibt sich mal wieder sooo unschuldig und meint, er würde putzen – wer´s glaubt – ich bin sicher, dass er lauschen wollte. Daher halte ich es für das Beste, erstmal Igor los zu werden und vertröste ihn auf später. Er wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu, aber er geht. Auch Potter ist ein paar Herzschläge später verschwunden.

_Sehr erfolgreich warst du ja heute nicht, Severus, der Junge hat sicher was gehört und auch Igor bist du nur zeitweilig los geworden – der wird sicher nur zu bald wieder auftauchen, wie ein falscher Fuffziger._

Den Rest des Tages bekomme ich kaum mit – zu viele Gedanken kreisen in meinem Kopf und ich weis einfach nicht, was ich tun kann.



Abendliche Besucher

Als ich mich gegen Abend – mal wieder ohne in der Großen Halle beim Essen gewesen zu sein – in meinem Büro eingeschlossen habe, erwarte ich regelrecht unerwünschte Besucher. Tatsächlich dauert es nicht lange, bis es klopft. Ich stelle mich tot – keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit wem auch immer.

Er klopft erneut.

„Severus, mein Junge", ertönt draußen die Stimme der einzigen Person, die ich jetzt ertragen kann. „Lass mich doch rein. Ich weis, dass du da bist und mir ist kalt hier draußen."

„Alohomora", murmle ich und lasse ihn ein.

Er kommt auf mich zu und lässt sich auf seinem Sessel nieder.

„Sir", begrüße ich ihn leise.

„Du warst schon wieder nicht beim Essen", meint er.

Ich winke nur ab.

„Severus", drängt er mich. „Was ist los?"

„Zu viel", gebe ich leise zurück.

„Zum Beispiel?" fragt er weiter.

„Karkaroff, Moody, Potter, das Dunkle Mal, dieses verdammte Turnier und seine Auswirkungen auf den Bengel."

„Geht es vielleicht ein bisschen genauer, mein Junge?"

„Karkaroff hat mich heute im Unterricht besucht und kam mal wieder mit dem Dunklen Mal daher – als ob ich nicht wüsste, was damit los ist – aber er ist so ziemlich der Letzte, mit dem ich darüber reden wollte."

„Es wird also immer noch deutlicher?" fragt der Alte nach.

„Wird es und hin und wieder zwickt und schmerzt es auch – ich fürchte, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er wieder auftaucht, da bin ich mir sicher."

Er brummt und wiegt sein weises Haupt.

„Wie sicher bist du dir?"

„So sicher, dass ich mich bereits darauf vorbereitet habe, sollte er mich wieder rufen – ich kann wahrscheinlich nicht sofort gehen – Moody hat mich zu sehr im Auge und ich nütze ihnen gar nichts, wenn ich in Askaban sitze."

„Moody..." murmelt er und will ofensichtlich nicht mit mir über Voldemorts wahrscheinliche Rückkehr diskutieren – ich denke er macht sich bereits genug Sorgen und will wohl nicht, dass die meinen noch größer werden.

„Der ist schon das ganze Jahr hinter mir her. Ich weis gar nicht mehr wie oft er schon mein Büro durchsucht hat und was nicht alles dabei weggekommen ist. Er bedrängt mich und spielt jedes Mal, wenn er mich sieht auf ‚_Flecken, die nicht rausgehen_' an – das Dunkle Mal – natürlich weis er davon."

„Warum hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt?" will er wissen und klingt bedrückt.

„Moody ist ihr Freund und ich will da nichts durcheinander bringen – ich bin nicht so wichtig – ich komme schon klar, auch wenn es mir echt nicht gefällt, so unter Beobachtung zu stehen."

„Danke, mein Junge, aber du solltest wissen, dass du mit genauso wichtig bist, wie Alastor."

„Danke", brummle ich und bin mit einem Mal froh, nun doch endlich mit dem Alten gesprochen zu haben. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel – trotzdem..."

Er winkt ab.

„Ich werde mit Alastor reden", schlägt er vor.

„Ich weis nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee wäre", unterbreche ich ihn. „Er würde wissen, dass ich mich bei ihnen beklagt habe und könnte das ausnutzen - vielleicht verlieren sie dann sogar ihre Glaubwürdigkeit vor ihm."

„Hmmm", brummt er. „Ja, das würde Alastor ähnlich sehen – er ist ein alter Freund, da hast du Recht – aber einer von der schwierigen Sorte – Aber trotzdem, mein Junge, du bist hier einer meiner Lehrer – schon seit Jahren – und ich vertraue dir, du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht."

„Danke", flüstere ich erneut.

„Weiter, Severus", meint er. „Was ist das mit Harry?"

„Ich bin wütend auf ihn – das Diantuskraut stammt aus meinen privaten Vorräten – noch jemand, der in meinem Büro war – es reicht mir schon, wenn Moody hier dauernd rumkramt – aber dann auch noch der Bengel..."

„Severus..." unterbricht er mich.

„Verdammt, Sir, ich weis, dass das so nicht OK ist – aber ich kann nicht gegen meine Gefühle an – dieses Jahr ist es einfach zu viel – zu viele Personen, die in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen sind und das macht mich wütend. Ich mag zwar nur ein schäbiger Ex-Todesser sein, aber ich habe trotzdem noch gewisse Rechte – denke ich wenigstens."

„Selbstverständlich hast du die!" gibt er zurück und klingt regelrecht entrüstet, wie ich auch nur etwas anderes denken könnte.

„Manchmal, Albus, manchmal", murmle ich und weis eigentlich selbst gar nicht, was ich sagen will.

„Wie schläfst du?" will er daraufhin wissen. „Du lässt dich fast nicht mehr blicken."

„Schlecht", erwidere ich. „Das alles lässt mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen, aber es geht schon – es muss ja."

„Severus..."

„Schon OK, Sir", falle ich ihm ins Wort. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen um mich – ich komme schon klar."

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen", gibt er zurück. „Wenn ich dich nicht sehe, wenn ich nicht weis, was mit dir los ist, nicht weis, wie es dir geht. Sonst hat du mich hin und wieder mal in meinem Büro besucht, um mit mir das eine oder andere zu besprechen – in den letzten Monaten hast du das nicht mehr getan."

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dort über Moody zu stolpern", murmle ich unwillig.

„Ah ja", erwidert er. „Mein Junge – eins kann ich dir versprechen – meine Tür steht immer für dich offen – jetzt und jederzeit."

„Danke", sage ich heute schon zum dritten Mal.

Aber jetzt reicht mir die Diskussion über mein Befinden und ich suche nach einer Ablenkung vom Thema für den Alten.

„Was kommt eigentlich in der dritten Aufgabe dran?" frage ich daher.

„Ein Labyrinth", entgegnet er. „Mit Hindernissen, Rätseln, Fallen und Ungeheuern – Hagrid will seinen Knallrümpfigen Kröter dort unterbringen. Ganz in der Mitte wird der Pokal stehen und wer ihn als erster erreicht, hat gewonnen."

„Na toll", knurre ich. „Das wird ja immer besser – zuerst Drachen, dann Wassermenschen und jetzt noch ein Irrgarten mit was weis ich was drinnen ... wenn er das überlebt ... verdammt..."

„Er hat sogar eine reelle Chance zu gewinnen", meint der Alte mit einem etwas verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Oh Klasse – das ist ja noch besser", knurre ich. „Sollte er das wirklich schaffen, dann wird er nächstes Jahr mehr als nur unerträglich sein."

„Severus", unterbricht er mich und es klingt vorwurfsvoll. „Kannst du den so gar nicht mit Harry klar kommen?"

Ich knurre nur – er kennt die Antwort – er kennt sie schon seit vier Jahren und so seufzt er nur schwer.

„Nun gut, damit müssen wir dann eben leben", fährt er fort. „Iss was, mein Junge und dann leg dich dann ein bisschen schlafen."

„Ja, ja", erwidere ich. „Mach ich, Sir – ich versuch´s wenigstens."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht", meint er nur, steht auf und winkt mir mit einem lustigen Funkeln in den Augen verabschiedend zu.

„Sie auch Direktor", gebe ich zurück. „Und danke, dass sie da waren."

„Ich werde für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, mein Junge, du musst nur ein Wort sagen."

Dann ist er auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Ja, es hat mich ein wenig erleichtert, mit ihm zu reden, auch wenn es nur sehr oberflächlich war. Das Angebot, dass er immer für mich da ist, freut mich mehr als sonstwas – es tut verdammt gut, einfach nur Vertrauen geschenkt zu bekommen.

Ich starre vor mich hin ins Feuer und überlege gerade, ob ich Dobby nach einem Abendessen schicken soll, da klopft es schon wieder. Ich rühre mich nicht, aber das bringt nichts, denn die Tür wird einfach aufgestoßen.

„Du bist ja doch da", faucht die unangenehme Stimme von Mad-Eye.

„Sie schon wieder", seufze ich. „Wollen sie mein Büro schon wieder durchsuchen? – Dann bitte, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Ich lasse meine Hand einladend durch die Luft fegen.

„Ich hab da ein paar Fragen, Snape", meint er.

„Und?"

„Da sind ein paar neue Tränke in deinen Regalen aufgetaucht ... Torture-Ex, Schmerzmittel und noch ein paar andere."

„Ich bin Trankmeister", knurre ich. „Ich muss sowas hin und wieder brauen, wenn ich meinen Standard halten will."

Ich würde mir eher sonstwas antun lassen, als ihm die Wahrheit über diese Tränke zu sagen.

„So, so – den Standard halten", gibt er zurück und in seiner Stimme schwingt zynischer Unglauben mit.

„Ja", erwidere ich nur und beschließe mal wieder die Waffe des Schweigens zu verwenden – damit war Potter ja heute ziemlich erfolgreich.

Moody hinkt zu meinen Regalen hinüber und sein magisches Auge übt sich in dem Versuch, meine Wände zu röntgen. Vergebliche Mühe, Mad-Eye, du wirst hier nichts finden – so dumm bin ich nicht – und das solltest du inzwischen wirklich wissen. Aber vielleicht weis er es auch und will mich nur solange nerven, bis ich meine Beherrschung verliere – da kann er lange warten – das werde ich nicht – nicht vor ihm – und wenn ich wieder was kaputtschlagen muss, wenn mich keiner sieht.

Sein Nasenstumpf wandert an meinen Tränken entlang, als wolle er etwas Verdächtiges wittern. Auch das wird ihm kaum gelingen, alle Kästchen, Fläschchen und Phiolen sind fest verschlossen. Ich mag vieles sein, aber ich bin sicher kein Dilettant und ich weis verdammt genau, wie ich mit Tränken und Trankzutaten umzugehen habe – und darauf bin ich stolz.

Moody stampft weiter in meinem Büro herum und bohrt seine Blicke in meinen Rücken. Ich kann sie nur zu genau spüren, aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken.

„Gut, gut", murmelt er schließlich. „Dann bis zum nächsten Mal..."

Ohne weiteres Wort ist er wieder verschwunden und ich stelle mir die Frage, ob ich Albus nicht doch mit ihm hätte reden lassen sollen, wie er es mir angeboten hatte. Das Abendessen ist mir vergangen und so brühe ich mir einen Tee auf – den brauche ich jetzt für meine Nerven und meinen sich windenden Magen. Nein, ich kann jetzt nichts essen, auch wenn ich eigentlich ziemlichen Hunger habe. Dann muss eben mal wieder der Tee reichen. Kaum habe ich einen Schluck davon getrunken, da klopft es schon wieder.

Haben sich denn heute alle verschworen, mir einen (unerwünschten) Besuch abzustatten?

Ich seufze und mir ist klar, dass es nichts bringen wird, mich tot zu stellen und winke die Tür auf. Diesmal ist es Karkaroff und der hat mir zu meinem Glück heute grade noch gefehlt.

„Hast du jetzt vielleicht Zeit für mich?" fragt er auf seine schleimige Art.

Ich knurre nur und er nimmt es als Einladung, mein Büro zu betreten. Mit einer geradezu unverschämten Selbstverständlichkeit lässt er sich auf meinem Besuchersessel nieder.

„Also, das Dunkle Mal", setzt er an.

„Ja", knurre ich nur und beschließe ihn mit eisigem Schweigen zu strafen.

„Jetzt rede, Severus", drängt er mich. „Was soll ich tun? Es wird immer deutlicher und dunkler ... Er bereitet sich auf seine Wiederkehr vor ... er wird mich umbringen ... ganz sicher..."

„Dann tu das, was ich dir schon vor Monaten geraten habe – fliehe ... ich finde schon eine Entschuldigung für dich ... ich werde auf jeden Fall hier bleiben."

„Aber wir sitzen in einem Boot!" schreit er mich an. „Du bist in derselben Lage wie ich!"

„Nein", gebe ich zurück und bemühe mich um einen kalten, schneidenden Ton. „Ich habe nicht ein gutes dutzend Todesser verraten, um frei zu kommen."

Es waren viel mehr, aber nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit und um mich rauszureden – nur der Alte wusste davon.

„Nein", gibt er zurück und klingt kein bisschen anders als ich. „Dich hat Dumbledore frei gequasselt."

Ich knurre nur. Stimmt – aber das weis fast keiner.

„Also, was wirst du ihm sagen, wenn er wieder auftaucht?" drängt er mich.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", gebe ich grimmig zurück.

Ich werde kaum so dumm sein, Igor eine Waffe gegen mich in die Hand zu geben – möglicher Weise noch dazu eine, mit der er sich einen Vorteil beim Dunklen Lord sichern kann. Es wird schwer genug sein, Voldemort zu überzeugen, dass ich immer in seinen Diensten stand, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich mir hier dreizehn ruhige Jahre vergönnt habe, in denen er machtlos in Albanien dahinvegetierte. Nun, mir bleibt immer noch die Option zu behaupten, dass ich die Slytherins in seinem Sinn erzogen habe und dem Alten seine Geheimnisse entlockt habe, um bereit zu sein, wenn mein wahrer Herr wiederkehrt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das ausreicht, um zu überleben – dass ich schadlos ausgehen könnte, davon wage ich noch nicht mal zu träumen.

Igor hat mich mit seinen Blicken durchbohrt, während ich geschwiegen und nachgedacht habe. Doch das stört mich kaum – ich bin selbst ein Meister mit solchen Blicken und ich weis auch, wie man ihnen scheinbar ungerührt standhält.

„Jetzt gib mir endlich eine Antwort, verdammt!" brüllt er schließlich. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Das hab ich dir schon gesagt", erwidere ich und übe mich in eisiger Ruhe. „Tu was du willst – ich werde tun, was ich tun muss."

Er starrt mich noch wütender an. Dann springt er auf, wirbelt herum und verlässt mit langen Schritten mein Büro. Die Tür kracht schallend hinter ihm zu. Netter Abgang, aber den kann ich besser. Ich seufze erneut und hoffe eindringlich, dass das für heute der Letzte war, der mich beehrt.

Mein Tee ist kalt geworden und ich schütte ihn in den Ausguss, hole mir neuen. Langsam trinke ich eine Tasse nach der anderen und mein Magen entkrampft sich mit der Zeit – fühlt sich wieder wärmer an und füllt sich ein wenig.

Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich werde schlafen können, aber einen Versuch sollte ich trotzdem machen – Albus zuliebe. Doch bevor ich mich aufraffen kann, in mein Schlafzimmer zu gehen, fallen mir auch schon die Augen zu, meine Tasse entgleitet meiner Hand und zerschellt am Boden, aber das höre ich bereits nicht mehr (ich finde nur am nächsten Morgen die Scherben), denn der Schlaf hat mich überfallen, wie ein gemeiner Dieb ... vielleicht bin ich auch eher bewusstlos geworden...

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

**Endspurt**

Wo ist Minister Crouch?

Eine Fee macht noch keinen Sommer und eine durchschlafene Nacht (wenn es denn wirklich Schlaf war) löst meine Probleme nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn ich sie mal wieder in meinem Lehnstuhl hinter meinem Schreibtisch verbracht habe und am nächsten Morgen alle Muskeln und Knochen dumpf schmerzen - Egal.

Ich habe geschlafen und ich vergönne mir sogar ein Frühstück. Nicht, dass das meine Laune wirklich bessern würde, aber ich habe wenigstens ein bisschen Kraft geschöpft, um einfach weiter machen zu können – auch was wert - und ich brauche sie auch.

Ich bin nicht taub und so höre ich die Gerüchte, die schon wieder mal durch die Schule schwirren. Drohbriefe für die kleine Alleswisserin (weil sie doch angeblich Potter für Krum verlassen haben soll) und der damit verbundene Spott meiner Slytherins.

Es geht mir auf den Wecker, nicht, dass ich ihr es nicht von ganzem Herzen gönnen würde (sie nervt mich einfach in jeder einzelnen Stunde zu sehr), aber auch das Feixen der anderen Kids wirkt sich sehr störend aus und nur der ein oder andere scharfe Blick verhindert diverse Prügeleien, die fast schon vorprogrammiert sind.

Es sägt an meinen Nerven und als dann noch Gerüchte auftauchen, Minister Crouch sei krank, nehme ich das einfach nur als einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag hin. Nicht, dass mir an diesem Menschen etwas liegen würde (ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen und halte ihn sogar für gefährlich und gestört) – aber es ist immer bedenklich, wenn jemand so ganz plötzlich einfach unsichtbar wird.

Ich muss mich da nur an die Sache von vor zwanzig Jahren erinnern, wo auch Menschen plötzlich verschwanden oder tot aufgefunden wurden. Verdammt!

Meine Sorgen wachsen immer weiter an.

Ich weis, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederkehren wird, so sicher wie im Winter Schnee fällt – und Dumbledore weis es auch – doch alle anderen scheinen die Zeichen einfach zu ignorieren – weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf – Narren – gottverdammte Narren allesamt!

Dann kommt der Abend, wo den Champions die Anforderungen der dritten Aufgabe mitgeteilt werden. Bagman erscheint freudestrahlend in der Schule und macht sich wichtig. Na toll – das ist ja mal ne echt nette Abwechslung – Ein aufgeblasener Politiker.

Ich habe mich auf eine unruhige Wanderung durch die Schule gemacht, weil mir in meinen Verliesen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Außerdem ist mir mal wieder ein Trank ein wenig angebrannt, weil ich zu müde war, ihn im Auge zu behalten und jetzt kann man in meinem Büro kaum atmen – auch wenn ich den Qualm habe verschwinden lassen.

Ich bin schon wieder mal ziemlich gereizt und sauer auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht besser aufgepasst habe. Mir sind in den letzten vier Jahren mehr Tränke verunglückt, als in all den Jahren zuvor (an wem das wohl liegt?) und es stört mich gewaltig. Ich kann es einfach nicht ausstehen, wenn die Dinge nicht so laufen, wie sie sollten.

Meine Schritte führen mich in mein geheimes Zimmer und ich werfe einen Blick auf Gelände hinaus. Dort unten ist Bagman mit den vier Kids und er scheint eindringlich auf sie einzureden. Das Quidditch Feld wurde von Hagrid mit Hecken bepflanzt, die wohl zum Labyrinth für die letzte Aufgabe heranwachsen sollen – netter Gedanke – gefällt mir trotzdem nicht.

Nun, es interessiert mich nicht besonders, was dort unten weiter geschieht und so mache ich mich wieder aus dem Zimmer davon. Ich bin unruhig und nervös und körperliche Bewegung hilft ein wenig dagegen. Albus läuft mir über den Weg und sieht wohl meine Stimmung. Er lädt mich auf eine Tasse Tee ein und ich nehme an. Warum auch nicht, ich habe im Augenblick nichts Besseres zu tun.

Er plaudert ein wenig mit mir und seine Gesellschaft hat die übliche (und heute mehr als nur erwünschte) Wirkung auf mich – ich werde ruhiger. Schließlich habe ich ausgetrunken und verabschiede mich, weil ich sehe, dass er auch müde ist – nicht nur für mich war das letzte Jahr schwer – für ihn schon auch – schließlich muss er sich so ganz nebenbei um eine ganze Schule und ihr lebendes oder Pseudolebendiges (im Falle der Geister) Inventar kümmern.

Ich weis nicht, wie er das alles immer auf die Reihe bekommt, aber er scheint es immer wieder zu schaffen und das ist etwas, wofür ich ihn bewundere - besonders, weil er nie seine Ruhe und seine gute Laune verliert. Ich beneide ihn wirklich um seine Ausgeglichenheit.

Er lächelt mich auf seine typische Weise an, als ich gehe und ich bin ziemlich froh, dass er mich heute aufgegabelt hat und mir ein wenig seiner Zeit geschenkt hat – hat mir verdammt gut getan und ich konnte ein wenig Kraft schöpfen.

Ich lasse mich die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter fahren und dort stoße ich auf jemanden, den ich jetzt wirklich nicht sehen will. Potter streunt herum und ich hasse es, wenn er das tut. Gut, er war am Gelände draußen und das sollte er ja auch sein, aber es ist genügend Zeit vergangen, dass er längst wieder in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum sein sollte – in Sicherheit!

Natürlich schnarre ich ihn sofort an, eben weil ich mir gleich wieder Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe – ich werde dann immer wütend und das schlägt sich in meiner Ausdrucksweise nieder – auch wenn ich nie wirklich ausfallend werde. Der Bengel stammelt atemlos etwas davon, er müsse Dumbledore sehen, da sei Crouch beim Wald aufgetaucht. Ich halte es für Unsinn und außerdem ist Dumbledore müde – er sollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht schon wieder mit dem Blödsinn dieses Jungen beschäftigen müssen. Also schnarre ich Harry an, der Direktor sei beschäftigt.

Doch erlässt sich nicht von seiner Geschichte abbringen und schreit laut in der Gegend herum – ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand laut wird, es schmerzt in meinen Ohren und bringt meinen Kopf zum Dröhnen (ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich dann immer meinen Vater, den alten Bastard, höre und das ist das Letzte, was ich brauche). Sollte noch etwas Höflichkeit in mir gewesen sein, dann schwindet sie damit wie Schnee in der Sonne. Ich will Harry zum Schweigen bringen und es geht hin und her. Ich versuche, ihn mit einem hämisch finsteren Blick einschüchtern, aber es scheint heute so gar nicht zu wirken. Nun, er ist immerhin vierzehn und kein kleines Kind mehr, das man so leicht erschrecken kann. Ich denke, inzwischen hat auch er zuviel gesehen und erlebt – Trotzdem...

_Severus, das solltest du wirklich mal wieder üben! – Ist ja echt jämmerlich diese Leistung!_

Er streitet so lange lautstark mit mir, bis sich der Gargoyle hinter mir öffnet und die Gestalt des Direktors enthüllt. Natürlich will er wissen, was los ist und ich seufze innerlich schwer – verdammt, genau das hatte ich verhindern wollen (er sah heute wirklich so schrecklich müde aus). Harry platzt einfach wieder mit seiner Geschichte über Crouch unten beim Wald heraus und als ich ihn unterbrechen will, stellt er sich einfach zwischen Dumbledore und mich und plappert aufgeregt weiter.

Albus scheint das Ganze für wichtiger zu halten als ich – verdammt, glaubt er dem Bengel denn jeden Mist? – und folgt ihm mit langen Schritten aufs Gelände hinaus. Ich kann ihnen nur finster nachstarren. Da meint man es schon mal gut mit anderen Menschen und es wird einem gleich wieder als Gemeinheit ausgelegt. Na ja, ich habe nun mal einen grässlichen Ruf und so muss mich das nicht wundern – trotzdem, es tut weh, besonders bei Albus.

Es wäre wohl auch keine gute Idee, den beiden zu folgen – sie würden es nur in den falschen Hals bekommen – verdammt! Aber ich will wissen, was da los ist – was an dem Gequasel des Jungen dran ist. Also mache ich mich wieder in dieses Zimmer auf, um einfach zu beobachten.

Ich kann sehen, wie Albus mit dem Bengel über den Rasen eilt. Dann stoßen sie auf eine offensichtlich bewusstlose Person, die sich nach einem kleinen Zauber von Dumbledore wieder zu bewegen beginnt. Ein Funkenregen des Alten ruft Hagrid auf den Plan und kurz darauf erscheint auch Igor.

Was ist da nur los?

Von Crouch sehe ich nämlich weder Haut noch Haar. Igor fuchtelt wild durch die Luft, Krum (er war dieser Betäubte) steht belämmert neben ihm. Plötzlich greift Hagrid nach Karkaroff und presst ihn gegen einen Baum. Es sieht fast so aus, als wolle er ihn erwürgen.

Da gibt es nicht viele Dinge, die den guten Hagrid so wütend machen können und so vermute ich, dass Igor den Alten beleidigt hat. Eine Sache, mit der man sich die ewige Feindschaft des Halbriesen zuziehen kann. Igors Beine baumeln über dem Boden, doch Hagrid lässt ihn auf einen Wink von Dumbledore los und er fällt nicht eben sanft zu Boden. Dort bleibt er wie ein Häuflein   
Elend liegen und reibt sich die Kehle. Nein, man sollte Hagrid wirklich nicht wütend machen, das ist ausgesprochen gesundheitsschädigend. Nicht, dass ich es Kar-karoff nicht gönnen würde, dass er ein wenig durchgeschüttelt wurde.

Dann kann ich sehen, wie der Alte Hagrid mit dem Jungen ins Schloss zurückschickt und wie Moody plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts daher gehinkt kommt. Wie ist jetzt der ins Gelände gekommen? Ich habe ihn nicht aus dem Hauptportal kommen sehen – Kann aber sein, dass mich die Ereignisse am Wald zu sehr abgelenkt haben. Wie auch immer, der Bengel wird gleich wieder dort sein, wo er hingehört und Albus und Mad-Eye durchsuchen die Gegend. Igor bringt seinen Liebling in die Sicherheit seines Schiffs zurück und ich halte es für eine gute Idee, meinen Ausguck zu verlassen, um zu sehen, was weiter geschieht.

Ich kann aus einer dunklen Ecke beobachten, wie Moody und Albus in dessen Büro hinaufgehen und halte es nicht für angebracht, ihnen zu folgen, auch wenn ich nur zu gerne mit Albus sprechen würde – aber wenn Mad-Eye in der Nähe ist, verzichte ich darauf dankend.

Da ich nicht weis, wohin ich im Augenblick gehen soll (mein Büro ist sicher immer noch nicht erträglich), mache ich mich erstmal ins Gelände auf – vielleicht kann ich dort etwas finden – ich bin kein schlechter Spurenleser und Stapfen, die auf einem Untergrund sind, der sie annimmt, sagen mir gewöhnlich eine ganze Menge.

Es ist ziemlich dunkel und Wolken huschen über den Nachthimmel. Mit schnellen Schritten bin ich an dem Ort, wo ich zuvor die anderen gesehen habe. „Lumos" und ich sehe mehr.

Eine Kuhle im Gras markiert die Stelle, wo Krum gelegen haben muss. Verschliffene Fußspuren sagen mir, wo Harry ins Schloss gerannt sein muss – er war ziemlich außer Atem, als ich über ihn gestolpert bin. Doch wie war das mit Crouch?

Da sind Spuren, die weder zu Harry noch zu Krum gehören, aber sie könnten auch von Albus stammen – Mad-Eye kommt dafür nicht in Frage, denn sein Holzbein ist einzigartig und ich kann auch sehen, wo er ging und stand. Doch dann erkenne ich eine weitere Fährte und kann sie dem Direktor zuordnen, dann Hagrids riesige Stapfen und die Abdrücke von Igors eleganten Stiefeln. Also – von wem stammt dann diese unbekannte Spur und wo führt sie hin? Sie kommt auf eine unregelmäßige Art aus dem Verbotenen Wald heraus, als habe die betreffende Person geschwankt, führt zu einem Baum, wo sich derjenige unruhig auf der Stelle bewegt haben muss und führt dann wieder zurück in den Wald hinein. Ich folge ihr, doch sie ist nur noch etwa zwanzig Meter weit zu erkennen, dann bricht sie unvermittelt ab, wird von einer anderen Spur überdeckt, die ich aber nicht einordnen kann – sie wurde verwischt.

Wie auch immer – hier waren eine oder sogar mehrere unbekannte Personen und es kann durchaus richtig sein, dass Potter Crouch gesehen hat. Verdammt – ich hätte ihm schneller glauben sollen, vielleicht wäre hier dann noch was zu machen gewesen ... warum reagiere ich nur immer so heftig auf diesen Bengel und will immer mit aller Macht verhindern, dass er vernünftig handeln kann?

Nun, er ist der Sohn meiner Elfe und meines alten Widersachers und das sagt dann doch wohl alles. Allerdings sollte ich mir mal langsam überlegen, ihn wirklich ernst zu nehmen – denn was auch immer, der Bengel stolpert dauernd über solche Sachen, das lässt sich nicht leugnen.

Ziemlich unverrichteter Dinge kehre ich ins Schloss zurück. Ein Klonk, Klonk, sagt mir, dass sich Moody in seine Räume zurückzieht und so halte ich es für eine gute Idee, jetzt den Direktor aufzusuchen – auch wenn der jetzt sicher noch müder sein muss. Ich habe eine Menge Fragen, aber vielleicht auch ein paar Antworten.



Theorien

Der Gargoyle lässt mich ohne Zetern ein und so weis ich, dass der Alte noch wach ist.

„Severus", begrüßt er mich. „Wo hast du gesteckt?"

„Unten beim Wald – ich hatte keine Lust Moody über den Weg zu laufen."

„Hast du etwas herausgefunden?" und scheint nur zu genau zu wissen, was ich dort wollte.

„Nur wenig, die Spuren sind zu undeutlich und verwischt, aber der Bengel könnte durchaus Recht haben, dass Crouch dort unten war. Ich habe eine seltsame Fährte gefunden, die plötzlich abbrach – wem auch immer sie gehört, ist nicht mehr dort."

Er brummt nur leise.

„Wieviel weist du von dem, was dort unten geschehen ist?" fragt er weiter nach.

„Zu wenig", erwidere ich. „Ich hatte ein Auge auf den Bengel, als er zum Labyrinth ging, aber dann hat mich das nicht mehr weiter interessiert, danach war ich hier beim Teetrinken und als der Bengel mit ihnen losgezogen ist, habe ich wieder beobachtet – was hatte Hagrid eigentlich mit Karkaroff?"

„Oh, der gute Igor wurde ein wenig unhöflich mir gegenüber und Hagrid hat ihm ein bisschen was über Manieren beigebracht."

Ich nicke nur, also hatte ich Recht.

„Severus – was auch immer du von Harry denken magst – er hat gesehen, was er gesehen hat und er hat auch einiges von Crouch zu hören bekommen – er hat es für mich wiederholt. Crouch hat etwas darüber gemurmelt, dass Voldemort immer stärker wird und es sei seine Schuld."

Ich brumme nur und reibe die Stelle, wo das Dunkle Mal noch deutlicher geworden ist.

„Ich weis", murmle ich. „Ich kann es spüren – Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Nun, ich habe Minister Fudge Bescheid gesagt und er wird morgen herkommen und seine eigenen Ermittlungen anstellen."

„Na toll", knurre ich. „Der findet noch nicht mal seine Nase und die trägt er mitten im Gesicht."

„Da könntest du Recht haben, mein Junge", erwidert er und kichert leise in sich hinein. „Aber er ist nun mal der Minister und ich musste ihn informieren. Auch wenn ich wirklich bezweifle, dass dabei was Sinnvolles rauskommen wird.

Crouch war heute Abend dort unten beim Verbotenen Wald, hat ein paar kaum verständliche Sätze von sich gegeben und ist dann ebenso plötzlich verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht ist. Das halte ich für eine Tatsache. Nicht nur Harry hat ihn nämlich gesehen, sondern auch Viktor – auch wenn der nicht richtig einordnen konnte, was genau er da gesehen hat."

„Also ein zweiter Zeuge", grummle ich.

„Ja, Harry hatte ihn als Wache zurückgelassen, als er loslief, um mich zu holen. Viktor meint, er sei von Crouch gestunnt worden, aber das kann auch sonst wer gewesen sein."

„Ja", werfe ich ein. „Dort unten waren verwischte Spuren von einer weiteren Person – Es muss nicht Crouch gewesen sein, der ihn betäubt hat – es ist auch ein anderer Ablauf denkbar: Harry und Viktor waren beim Verbotenen Wald – was wollten die dort eigentlich? Harry weis nur zu genau, dass er nicht streunen soll und schon gar nicht bei Nacht."

Albus winkt ab.

„Es ging um Hermine und Viktor wollte mit Harry sprechen, ob zwischen den beiden was ist, denn Krum hat sich in sie verliebt und wollte wissen, ob Harry auch in dieser Sache sein Konkurrent ist ... egal – deswegen waren die beiden auf jeden Fall dort - einfach nur, um miteinander zu reden - Weiter..."

Ich nicke – na toll – Beziehungsgeschichten!

„Dann kam Crouch wohl aus dem Wald getaumelt", fahre ich fort. „Die Spuren sprechen dafür – er hat seine seltsamen Worte abgelassen und damit den Bengel veranlasst, postwendend loszurennen, um sie zu holen. Krum hat auf Crouch aufgepasst, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er mehrmals zum Schloss geschaut hat, um zu sehen, ob Hilfe kommt. Dann muss ihn jemand von hinten betäubt haben – und es muss wirklich nicht Crouch gewesen sein, denn ich fand diese verwischten Spuren, die ich nicht zuordnen konnte.

Diese andere Person ist dann wahrscheinlich auf Crouch losgegangen, denn ich fand seine Spur, die wieder in den Wald hinein führte und dann ziemlich plötzlich abbrach – umgeben von weiteren verwischten Spuren. Gut möglich, dass ihn jemand ermordet hat oder – auf welche Art auch immer – einfach verschwinden ließ. Es gibt da sicher verschiedene Möglichkeiten. Minerva kann zum Beispiel Dinge einfach in Luft auflösen oder auch in sonstwas verwandeln..."

„Du hast doch nicht die gute Minerva in Verdacht?" will Albus erschrocken wissen.

Ich schnaube.

„Natürlich nicht", gebe ich zurück und winke ab. „Ich spreche nur von magischen Möglichkeiten. Minerva ist für mich über jeden Verdacht erhaben."

Er nickt nur. Wenn er seiner Stellvertreterin nicht mehr absolut vertrauen kann, wem denn dann?

„Ja, das ist eine plausible Vermutung, die du da hast."

„Ich werde sie nur nicht beweisen können, besonders, weil ich sicher nicht über jeden Verdacht erhaben bin – schon gar nicht beim Ministerium."

Er brummt zustimmend, aber unzufrieden.

„Leider", meint er. „Ich wünschte, das Ministerium würde dich mehr zu schätzen wissen – du hast damals so verdammt viel für uns getan."

„Danke", murmle ich, aber ich bin nicht der Meinung. damals so viel getan zu haben – es war zu wenig, denn es starben trotzdem weiter Menschen – wie meine Elfe.

„Nun, so weit so gut", unterbricht er meine innere Selbstanklage. „Warten wir ab, was Minister Fudge herausbekommt und machen dann auf unsere Art weiter."

Ich schnaube erneut – Ja, das sieht dem Alten ähnlich – die Dilettanten machen lassen, um keinen vor den Kopf zu stoßen und dann selbst wieder alles auf die Reihe bringen.

„Geh schlafen, mein Junge", meint er. „Es ist schon spät und das könnte morgen ziemlich anstrengend werden."

„Ja, Sir", gebe ich zurück. „Ich werd´s versuchen – Gute Nacht."

Er nickt mir zu und ich mache mich in meine Verliese auf, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort inzwischen der Gestank verzogen hat.

Hat er nicht, aber in meinem Schlafzimmer ist die Luft etwas besser und so lege ich mich ins Bett und versuche zu schlafen. Ich liege stundenlang einfach mit geschlossenen Augen unter meiner Decke und versuche verzweifelt, meine Gedanken abzuschalten. Sie wollen sich aber nicht abschalten lassen und so verbringe ich die nächsten Stunden grübelnd und ziemlich sauer darüber, schon wieder mal so gar keine Ruhe zu finden.

Schließlich tauchen dann am nächsten Nachmittag die Offiziellen auf, aber es wird nichts herausgefunden – hatte ja auch keiner wirklich erwartet, oder?



Harry hatte einen Traum

Schon am selben Abend taucht Dumbledore mal wieder in meinem Büro auf.

„Neuigkeiten, Severus", meint er zur Begrüßung. „Harry hatte einen Traum."

„Na toll – warum geht er damit nicht zu Trelawney?" erwidere ich trocken.

„Oh, Harrys Träume sind durchaus von Bedeutung, besonders, wenn sie sich um Voldemort drehen – du weist von der Verbindung zwischen dem Jungen und dem Dunklen Lord?"

„Ja", brumme ich und winke ab. „Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, dass er ihm einige seiner Fähigkeiten übertragen hat."

„Das auch", gibt er zurück. „Aber da ist noch mehr – viel mehr – aber dazu nur soviel: Es besteht eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, die sich in Träumen oder Narbenschmerzen beim Jungen manifestiert und die hat seit dem letzten Sommer mehrfach gehabt – auch wenn ich das erst jetzt genauer erfahren habe."

„Was hat er geträumt?" will ich wissen, bevor er mir noch einen Roman erzählt.

„Von Voldemort, der mit Wurmschwanz sprach, über einen Fehler, der gemacht wurde und der nun wieder bereinigt wurde – vielleicht Crouch, der hierher kam und hier beseitigt wurde, ich weis es nicht wirklich. Irgendwer hat Wurmschwanz gefoltert und Harry ist sich sicher, dass es Voldemort war, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie dieser das bewerkstelligt haben soll, immerhin hat er keinen Körper und somit auch keine Hand, um einen Zauberstab zu halten."

„Schon wieder mal neue Rätsel", brumme ich unzufrieden und gleichzeitig rinnt mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Ja, er ist so weit zurück zu kehren und er foltert bereits wieder.

„Ja", gibt der Alte zurück. „Aber ich glaube, dass Harry die Wahrheit geträumt hat – würde zu den Dingen passen, die wir wissen."

Ich nicke nur. Ja, wir wissen – wie denn auch nicht, wenn das Mal von Tag zu Tag immer dunkler und deutlicher wird.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen, mein Junge", fährt der Alte fort. „Und es wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Was hat Potter nun schon wieder angestellt?" knurre ich und kann mit nur zu gut schon wieder so ein tolldreistes Ding von Harry vorstellen.

Albus seufzt leise.

„Ja, Harry", meint er. „Er weis jetzt, dass du im Verdacht stehst, ein Todesser zu sein."

„Sie haben es ihm gesagt!" platze ich heraus und mir ist, als würde eine Welt um mich herum zusammenbrechen. Wie konnte er mir das nur antun?

„Nein, mein Junge, natürlich nicht", versucht er mich zu beruhigen, denn mein Entsetzen kann ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben sein. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir und ich würde nie ohne deine Zustimmung mit wem auch immer darüber reden."

Ich atme ein wenig auf.

„Aber woher weis er es dann?" will ich wissen.

„Eine kleine Unvorsichtigkeit meinerseits", gibt er zu. „Angesichts der letzten Ereignisse, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, meine Erinnerungen in mein Denkarium zu stellen, um sie von außen betrachten zu können – etwas, das ich hin und wieder tue, wenn ich ungestört bin. Doch dieses Mal war ich nicht ungestört, da Fudge sich endlich durchgerungen hatte, doch noch hier zu erscheinen.

Ich stellte das Denkarium in meinen Schrank als er ankam und wir diskutierten – dann tauchte plötzlich Harry mit seinem Traum auf und wollte ihn mir erzählen. Fudge bestand aber darauf, zuerst den Tatort zu besichtigen und so blieb der Junge allein in meinem Büro zurück. Ich hatte in der Eile die Schranktür nicht fest verschlossen und so muss ihn das weiße Licht neugierig gemacht haben und er sah hinein. Ich hatte über die Prozesse damals nachgedacht – Todesser, Verdächtige und besonders dieser Prozess gegen Karkaroff, die Lestanges und Ludo Bagman."

„Oh Gott", stöhne ich und wische mir übers Gesicht.   
„Igor nannte damals auch meinen Namen."

„Ja", erwidert er einfach. „Aber ich sagte, du seist die ganze Zeit mein Spion gewesen, wie ich es zuvor bereits bei einer inoffiziellen Anhörung getan hatte."

„Und der Bengel hat das alles gehört und gesehen?" stöhne ich unglücklich.

Harry Potter ist so ziemlich der Letzte, von dem ich will, dass er was über meine Vergangenheit weis. Er hat auch damals dieses Gespräch zwischen mir und Igor belauscht und kann sich sicher so Einiges - möglicher Weise ziemlich Verqueres - zusammenreimen.

„Hat er und ich habe es ihm erklärt. Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass du über jeden Verdacht erhaben bist und ich dir immer und jederzeit vertraue."

„Danke", brummle ich und schlucke schwer.

„Der Junge vertraut mir und wenn ich sowas sage, dann glaubt er mir auch", fährt er fort. „Er wird nicht darüber reden und sein Verhältnis zu dir wird sich sicher dadurch nicht ändern."

Ich zucke die Schultern.

„Er kann mich ohnehin nicht leiden und ich ihn auch nicht – das ist jetzt schon seit vier Jahren so und das ändert sich auch sicher nicht."

Albus seufzt schwer.

„Kannst du denn so gar nicht...?"

„Nein, Sir", gebe ich fest zurück und frage mich inwieweit das wirklich wahr ist. „Ich kann nicht und ich denke, er kann auch nicht – zu viele Dinge stehen mittlerweile zwischen uns."

„Olle Kamellen", unterbricht er mich und winkt ab. „Grundgütiger, mein Junge – das ist doch schon fast zwanzig Jahre her."

„Mag sein", erwidere ich. „Aber für mich ist es erst gestern gewesen. Ich hatte es in mir begraben, aber seit der Bengel hier ist, wird immer mehr davon ans Tageslicht gezerrt und das gefällt mir nicht."

„Das ist doch nicht die Schuld von Harry", meint er beschwichtigend.

„Nein, nicht wirklich", gebe ich zu. „Aber er erinnert mich zu sehr an James und seine Augen sind die von Lily – jedes Mal, wenn er mich anschaut, ist es mir, als wäre sie es und wenn ich ihn dann richtig ansehe, steht wieder James Potter vor mir und versucht, mich fertig zu machen. Tut mir Leid, Sir, aber so ist das nun mal und ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das ändern könnte – selbst wenn ich es wollte."

„Ach, mein Junge", seufzt er schwer.

„Ich kann damit leben", entgegne ich achselzuckend. „Und der Bengel wird es müssen – ihm bleibt keine Wahl, wenn er Hogwarts nicht verlassen will – und das will keiner von uns, dass er das tut."

„Nun gut", erwidert Albus. „Dann müssen wir wohl alle damit leben, aber ich wünschte, du kämst besser mit ihm klar und er mit dir – das könnte einmal sehr wichtig werden."

„Ich werde ihn ausbilden und dafür sorgen, dass er lernt, was er wissen muss", meine ich bestimmt. „Aber mögen werde ich ihn nie."

Albus schüttelt nur den Kopf und murmelt etwas von ‚Vertrauen'. Aber das wird es wohl nie zwischen mir und dem Jungen geben – doch er muss mir auch nicht vertrauen und er muss mich auch nicht mögen, um von mir zu lernen. Er muss sich nur an die Regeln halten und gehorchen.

_Na toll, Severus, für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du das_?

Für ebenso wahrscheinlich, wie dass Trolle fliegen lernen. Trotzdem werde ich einen Weg finden, den Jungen zu schützen – auch ohne Mögen und ohne Vertrauen.

Albus lässt mich meinen Gedanken nachhängen und verabschiedet sich einfach, wohl weil er mal wieder der Meinung ist, dass alles gesagt ist, was zu sagen war. Leider hat der Alte nur zu Recht. Warum kann ich mit dem Jungen nicht einfach besser auskommen? Aber mit wem komme ich denn schon aus?

Die Personen lassen sich an einer Hand abzählen oder bestens Falls an beiden. Egal – ich bin kein netter Kerl – und die Kids müssen eben mit dem klar kommen, was ihnen geboten wird.



Beobachtungen

Das Dreamteam gerät in der nächsten Zeit nicht auf Abwege – es gehen Gerüchte um, Minerva habe ihnen ihr Klassenzimmer überlassen, damit sie dort für die letzte Aufgabe trainieren können. Keine schlechte Idee, dann weis der Bengel wenigstens, worum es wirklich geht und kommt nicht auf dumme Ideen oder schon wieder mal auf Abwege.

Ich habe in der folgenden Zeit wieder ein schärferes Auge auf Harry und bekomme mit, dass er wirklich eifrig trainiert – hätte ich nicht damit gerechnet, denn ich weis, dass er nicht allzu gerne lernt und übt. Er scheint das alles also wirklich ernst zu nehmen – Gut so.

Außerdem fällt mir auf, dass er plötzlich täglich Post bekommt und dem war noch nie so. Wer sollte ihm denn auch schreiben? Seine Verwandten sicher nicht – das sind Muggel und sie mögen keine Magie, wie ich von Dumbledore weis. Schließlich kommt mir ein kruder Verdacht. Was, wenn er mit Sirius in Kontakt steht? Könnte ich mir gut vorstellen – immerhin ist der sein Pate und auch wenn er immer noch auf der Flucht ist, so kann er doch Briefe schreiben.

Interessant – ist er vielleicht sogar in der Nähe? Könnte gut sein, aber diese Gefühle, die mich letztes Jahr beinahe um den Verstand gebracht haben, sind nicht mehr so heftig in mir – ich habe viel zu viele andere Probleme, als dass ich mir auch noch Gedanken um Black machen wollte.

Igor macht immer noch Anstalten, mit mir zu diskutieren, aber ich kann ihm aus dem Weg gehen und er hat mich nicht mehr in meinen Räumen aufgesucht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Moody, der mir mindestens einmal in der Woche einen Besuch abstattet - meistens wenn ich nicht da bin – wirklich ein tolles Gefühl in ein auf den Kopf gestelltes Büro zu kommen und zu wissen, dass man die nächste Nacht damit verbringen wird, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Aber wenigstens beschränkt er sich ansonsten darauf, mir böse Blicke zuzuwerfen und gegen die habe ich mir inzwischen eine Hornhaut zugelegt. Man muss eben hinnehmen, was nicht zu ändern ist, auch wenn es einem nicht gefällt.

Wenn ich mal wirklich ungestört bin, setze ich meine Übungen mit der Handmagie fort und trainiere meinen Animagus – ich habe den Ehrgeiz, den Raben am Ende besser zu beherrschen, als Minerva ihre Katze. Würde mir Genugtuung für sieben elende Jahre Verwandlungsunterricht geben.

Ich verlasse mein Büro nur noch zum Unterricht und erscheine nur noch in der Großen Halle, wenn Albus mal wieder drauf besteht – wegen mir hat er die Regel aufgestellt, dass das Personal wenigstens bei einer Mahlzeit am Tag zu erscheinen hat (ausgenommen Trelawney – wofür wir ihm alle echt dankbar sind – auch wenn er es mit ihrem inneren Auge erklärt, so weis ich doch, dass sie ihn ebenso nervt, wie den Rest der Belegschaft).

Dann erscheint schon wieder so ein Skeeter Artikel in dem sie behauptet, Harry habe nicht alle Kessel im Regal und sei potentiell gefährlich – es sei keine gute Idee, ihn weiterhin am Trimagischen Turnier teilnehmen zu lassen ... Blablabla...

Na wunderbar – bei Letzterem bin ich ganz ihrer Meinung, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, aber der Rest ist Bockmist. Harry ist nun wirklich nicht mein Lieblingsschüler, aber er ist sicher nicht durchgeknallt – dazu ist er immer viel zu beherrscht, auch wenn es mir lieber wäre, wenn er öfter mal die Fassung verlieren würde und mir damit einen Grund liefern würde, ihn zu bestrafen – man muss dem einfach vorbauen, dass er zu aufgeblasen wird und sich für unbesiegbar hält.

Gefährlich? Nun, der Bengel könnte sicher gefährlich werden – ich muss da nur an den dreifach Fluch aus dem letzten Jahr denken (ich hatte eine Woche Kopfschmerzen davon), aber das ist er nur, wenn es seiner Meinung nach um etwas Wichtiges geht und nicht einfach nur so (sonst hätte ich mir im Lauf der Zeit mehr als nur den einen Fluch von ihm eingehandelt und das ohne ihm etwas beweisen zu können – ich weis nur zu gut, wie man sowas macht).

Er ist auch nicht unberechenbar – im Gegenteil, er ist leider nur zu berechenbar. Wenn die Kacke am Dam-pfen ist, wird er sich einmischen – das wissen wir alle inzwischen leider nur zu genau – wenn das nicht berechenbar ist.

Und Fluchnarben schmerzen nun mal hin und wieder – ich muss nur an mein Dunkles Mal denken und bin verdammt froh, dass es an meinem Arm ist und nicht auf meiner Stirn – die Kopfschmerzen wären dann sicher mehr als nur gewaltig und wahrscheinlich nur mit einer Kesselexplosion im Oberstübchen zu beseitigen.

Und wenn sie schreibt, das alles sei ein Schrei um Aufmerksamkeit, kann ich mir das so nicht vorstellen – davon bekommt er ohnehin von allen Seiten genug und ich kenne seinen Blick, wenn man ihn zu sehr in den Mittelpunkt stellt – James hätte das geliebt, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist der Bengel in diesem Punkt sicher nicht so, wie sein Vater ... auch wenn ich das nur verflixt ungern zugebe.

Verdammter Artikel – er wird sicher den Jungen durcheinander bringen – und das ist im Augenblick sicher absolut das Letzte was er braucht. Die letzte Aufgabe rückt immer nächer und da sollte er wirklich seinen Kopf beisammen haben. Die meisten Biester im Labyrinth stammen nämlich von Hagrid – und was der über magische Kreaturen denkt, ist nur zu bekannt – der hält ja noch seine Kröter für niedlich.

Die Prüfungen rücken auch näher, aber da Harry einer der Champions ist, werden sie ihm dieses Jahr erlassen. Nun, so gerne ich ihm mal wieder eine für seine jämmerliche Braukunst reingewürgt hätte, bin ich mir doch sicher, dass er dieses Jahr eine ganze Menge gelernt hat – in Anbetracht dessen, dass er immerhin die letzte Runde des Turniers erreicht hat.

Dann ist der Tag da und die dritte Aufgabe soll in der Abenddämmerung stattfinden. Die Champions werden von ihren Angehörigen besucht und ich überlege mir schon, wer denn wohl den Bengel besuchen wird - sicher nicht seine Muggel Verwandtschaft. Einen Augenblick klang tut er mir fast leid, doch dann rufe ich mich zur Ordnung – warum sollte es ihm besser gehen als mir?

Als dann auch noch ein Teil der bereits erwachsenen Weasley Familie auftaucht, ist es auch mit dem letzten bisschen Anteilnahme vorbei und ich kann nur noch gelben Neid empfinden – doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, wird meine gute Meinung über die Weasleys wieder mal bestätigt – sie sind so, wie Eltern sein sollten – selbst für ein eigentlich fremdes Kind.

Ich halte wie gewöhnlich meine Prüfungen ab und warte eigentlich nur darauf, dass es Abend wird. Diese letzte Aufgabe werde ich mir sicher nicht entgehen lassen, auch wenn ich mir meine Aufregung nicht anmerken lasse. Ich benehme mich wie immer und fege wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus durch Gänge und Korridore und vergnüge mich ein wenig damit, die Kids zu erschrecken. Baut doch ein wenig die Spannung in mir ab, wenn ich sehe, dass sie mich respektieren – auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es häufig eher nach Angst aussieht, als nach Respekt.

Nun ja, ich bin eben kein netter Kerl, ich bin wie ich bin und ein jegliches nach seiner Art.



Labyrinth

Es ist schon beinahe dunkel, als ich der Menge aufs Gelände hinaus folge. Man hat Tribünen um den Irrgarten herum angelegt, aber sie bieten keinen besonders guten Einblick in die Gänge. Es ist geplant, dass ein paar Lehrer um das Labyrinth herum patrouillieren, aber ich habe mich nicht dazu gemeldet – ich will einfach keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken.

Bagman tönt wieder rum und die Champions warten, bis sie den Irrgarten betreten dürfen. Harry und Diggory – beide für Hogwarts - gehen gleichzeitig als erste hinein. Wenige Minuten später gefolgt von Krum und noch etwas später von dem Veela Mädchen. Viel ist wirklich nicht zu sehen. Nur ein paar sich bewegende Zweige, ein Rascheln im Gesträuch, das Aufflackern des einen oder anderen Zaubers, wobei nicht zu sagen ist, wer ihn ausgesprochen hat. Hätte man das nicht ein wenig sichtbarer für die Zuschauer machen können?

Irgendwann ertönt ein Schrei aus dem Labyrinth – Fleur – soweit man das sagen kann, immerhin ist sie der einzige weibliche Champion und die Stimme war sehr hoch. Kurz darauf rote Funken, die anzeigen, dass ein Champion raus ist und abgeholt werden soll. Die Bewegungen in den Hecken sind jetzt schon ziemlich in der Mitte des Ganzen zu erkennen – es kann also nicht mehr lange dauern.

Bagman kommentiert weiter, aber ich weis nicht woher er diese Dinge wissen will, die er da von sich gibt. Vielleicht hat er ja geheime Informationen. Die ganze Menge lauscht atemlos und schaut aufgeregt auf den Irrgarten. Alle sind unruhig und man hört eifriges Getuschel – nicht, dass ich daran teilnehmen würde. Ich verhalte mich so ruhig, als ginge mich das alles nichts an, aber ich zittere um den Jungen. Bagman behauptet, er wäre noch im Rennen, aber wer kann das schon wirklich sagen.

Schließlich ist ein helles Aufblitzen aus der Mitte, wo sich der Pokal befinden muss, zu sehen und alle warten darauf, dass der Sieger wieder aus dem Labyrinth auftaucht – doch es geschieht nichts. Langsam werden die Zuschauer nervös, selbst mir beginnt ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken zu laufen. Was zum Merlin passiert hier?

Ein paar der Wächter sind inzwischen in den Irrgarten gegangen und mit Fleur und Viktor zurückgekehrt. Doch das bekomme ich nur noch halb mit, denn plötzlich macht ein brennender Schmerz in meinem Unterarm alles andere unwichtig – ER ruft – ruft, wie schon so oft vor so vielen Jahren und ich habe nicht die geringste Chance, dem Ruf zu folgen – zu viele Leute können mich sehen – zu viele Augen sind auf mich gerichtet, weil sie mein unwillkürliches Zusammenzucken bemerkt haben. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Keine Spur von Harry, keine Spur von Diggory und der Dunkle Lord ruft – ruft vehement. Sowas hatte ich bereits erwartet, aber doch nicht hier und jetzt – doch nicht bei einer solchen Gelegenheit. Ich krame in meinen Taschen herum und stoße auf eine Phiole mit Torture-Ex. Schnell ein paar Tropfen getrunken – schmeckt scheußlich, gewöhnlich nimmt man es in Tee, aber jetzt ist sicher keiner zur Hand – hilft nichts, dann muss es so gehen.

Doch der Ruf ist stärker als der Trank und ich weis, wenn er noch lange ruft, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dem Ruf zu folgen – der Schmerz treibt mich fast in den Wahnsinn, alles verschwimmt vor meinen Augen und der Drang zum Dunklen Lord zu apparieren wird immer stärker. Doch bevor ich es nicht mehr aushalten kann, ist es zu Ende. Das Brennen lässt nach und ich weis, dass alle Todesser, die dazu bereit waren, jetzt im Todesring um den Dunklen Lord stehen.

Mein Denken wird wieder klarer und richtet sich nach außen. Immer noch keine Spur von den beiden Kids aus Hogwarts und das Labyrinth wird immer noch eifrig durchsucht. Der Bengel ist verschwunden und Voldemort ist wieder am Leben – wenn (_lüg dich nicht an Severus, das ist kein_ wenn,_ das ist ein_ ganz sicher) das in einem Zusammenhang steht, dann steht das Schlimmste zu befürchten.

Am liebsten würde ich selbst dort runter laufen und den Irrgarten höchstpersönlich durchsuchen – das würde jedoch sicher diesen verdammten Mad-Eye dazu veranlassen, mir schon wieder unlautere Motive zu unterstellen. Bevor ich noch lange mit mir selbst weiter streiten kann, blitzt es erneut und zwei Gestalten erscheinen am Rasen außerhalb des Labyrinths. Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr auf meinem Platz und ich sehe zu, dass ich schnellst möglich dort hinunter komme.

Doch das fällt nicht auf, da dutzende Personen dieselbe Idee haben - allen voran Dumbledore. Es ist wirklich Harry und er hat Diggory so fest am Arm umklammert, als seien die beiden Jungs zusammengewachsen. Die andere Hand des Jungen hält den Pokal fest gepackt. Potter wirft unglückliche Blicke um sich und Diggory? - Diggory ist eindeutig tot. Verdammt, es ist geschehen – es ist wirklich geschehen – ich hab mir das nicht nur eingebildet - Voldemort ist auferstanden – und dunkle Zeiten brechen über uns alle herein.

Dumbledore wechselt ein paar Worte mit Harry, doch dann muss er sich um Diggorys Eltern kümmern, die auf unsere Gruppe zugelaufen kommen. Ich werde durch Fudge abgelenkt, der ebenfalls herunter geeilt kam und Antworten will. Der Alte versucht, die Diggorys zu beruhigen und Fudge quasselt auf mich ein.

Als ich wieder einen Blick auf die Stelle werfen kann, wo bis eben noch der Junge war, ist er verschwunden – und Mad-Eye mit ihm. Dumbledore bemerkt das im gleichen Augenblick wie ich und wirft mir einen drängenden Blick zu.

„Schnell ins Schloss!" ruft er. „Da stimmt was nicht – Alastor würde den Jungen nie aus meiner Gegenwart entfernen, wenn ich gesagt habe, er soll hier bleiben!"

So schnell uns unsere Beine tragen, eilen wir zum Schloss hinauf und Minerva schließt sich an. Was ist da los? Was will Moody mit dem Bengel? Er sollte ihn doch bewachen und nicht ihn von hier weg holen!



Doppelgänger

Wo kann Moody mit dem Jungen hin sein?

Albus scheint zu vermuten, dass er ihn in sein Büro gebracht hat, denn er lenkt seine Schritte dorthin. Es fühlt sich an, als würden wir uns durch Sirup bewegen, obwohl wir so schnell rennen, wie es nur geht. Ich weis nicht, wie lange Mad-Eye mit dem Bengel alleine war, aber ich vermute, dass es wenigstens eine viertel Stunde gewesen sein muss. Da kann in der Zwischenzeit sonst was passiert sein.

Die Tür ist verschlossen und mit allerlei Flüchen gesichert, aber das hält Albus nicht mehr als einen Herzschlag lang auf. Er sprengt die Tür, die ihn von seinem Goldjungen trennt, mit einer derartig gewaltigen Macht auf, wie ich sie noch nie wirklich gesehen habe. Das Holz hat dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und die Splitter fliegen in alle Richtungen davon. Minerva und ich können uns gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken, bevor sie uns treffen, der Alte bleibt jedoch völlig unberührt davon. Wir eilen hinein.

Drei gleichzeitige Stupify und Moody kracht auf den Boden. Er hatte über Harry gebeugt da gestanden und es hatte so ausgesehen, als würde er ihn bedrohen – und mehr noch – als sei er gerade dabei, ihn umzubringen. Was ist hier los? Warum will Albus alter Freund den ‚Jungen, der lebt' umbringen?

Albus sieht entsetzlich wütend und mächtig aus – ja, _entsetzlich_. Ich liebe diesen Alten, wie einen Vater, aber im Augenblick fürchte ich ihn mehr als jeden anderen und bin nur froh, dass sich seine Wut nicht gegen mich richtet. Minerva stürzt sich auf Potter und will ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, doch Dumbledore hält sie zurück. Er hat vollkommen Recht – es ist jetzt wichtiger, zu erfahren, was genau geschehen ist.

Der Junge scheint zwar ein wenig unter Schock zu stehen, aber er ist nicht weiter verletzt – der Krankenflügel hat Zeit, bis die wichtigeren Dinge geklärt sind.

Er stammelt etwas über Moody und scheint nichts zu verstehen. Albus erwidert nüchtern, das hier sei nicht Moody, beugt sich über die reglose Gestalt und zieht dessen Flachmann aus dessen Tasche. Dann wendet er sich an mich und fordert mich auf, mein stärkstes Veritaserum zu holen.

Ja, wir stehen hier vor einem Rätsel und das Serum kann es wohl lösen. Ich mache mich sofort in mein Büro auf und kann gerade noch hören, wie Albus ein paar Worte mit Minerva wechselt, die ich nicht verstehe – aber egal – ich habe meinen Auftrag und beeile mich, ihn zu erledigen.

Als ich zurückkehre, liegt ein weiterer Moody am Boden, der nichts mit dem Mann zu tun hat, der mich das ganze Jahr verfolgt hat und ein junger Mann liegt gestunnt in der Ecke, wo zuvor dieser andere Mad-Eye gelegen hatte. Und plötzlich verstehe ich:

_Vielsafttrank_ – dem zweiten Moody wurden lange Strähnen aus seiner Mähne geschnitten und man braucht nun mal Haare für diesen Trank. Ein Doppelgänger – verdammt – ein genauerer Blick sagt mir auch, um wen es sich dabei handelt – es ist Barty Crouch junior und der wurde vor dreizehn Jahren mit den Lestranges eingesperrt – aber angeblich war er bereits ein Jahr später gestorben. Der Mann, der hier vor uns liegt, ist zwar sehr gealtert und sieht alles andere als gut aus, aber er ist sicher nicht tot.

Albus lässt sich von mir das Veritaserum geben und flößt dem Bewusstlosen ein paar Tropfen davon ein, dann weckt er ihn auf. Eine kleine Hauselfe, die Minerva geholt hat, kauert neben der immer noch schlaffen Gestalt und jammert zum Gotterbarmen.

Albus fordert den Mann auf, die Wahrheit zu erzählen und eine schier unglaubliche Geschichte breitet sich vor uns aus.

Er sei damals nach seinem Prozess nach Askaban gebracht worden, erzählt dieser Kerl, doch sein Vater habe zugelassen, dass seine todkranke Mutter mittels Vielsafttrank mit ihm tauschen konnte. Sie sei im Gefängnis gestorben und er selbst sei all die Jahre unter Bewachung eben jener Hauselfe, die sich nun in Tränen auflöst, in seinem Elternhaus unter dem Imperius gehalten worden. Im letzten Sommer habe die Elfe den alten Crouch dazu überredet, den jungen zum Weltcup zu lassen. Dort sei es ihm gelungen, Harry seinen Zauberstab zu stehlen und später damit das Dunkle Mal zu beschwören, das diese betrunkene Todesserversammlung so wirkungsvoll gesprengt hat. Er habe danach den Imperius seines Vaters völlig abschütteln können und kurz darauf sei Wurmschwanz mit einer Art Homunkulus, der den Dunklen Lords in sich trug, bei ihm aufgetaucht und die beiden hätten den alten Crouch unter einen Imperius gelegt.

Dann hätten er (Crouch junior) und Wurmschwanz den alten Mad-Eye überfallen und er hätte - wieder mittels Vielsafttrank - mit ihm getauscht. Den echten Mad-Eye habe er in seinem Koffer aufbewahrt, um ihn immer für den Vielsafttrank zur Verfügung zu haben. Voldemort habe die ganze Zeit seinen Vater kontrolliert, doch dem sei es später gelungen, zu entkommen und hier in Hogwarts aufzutauchen. Doch er (Crouch junior) sei rechtzeitig im Gelände gewesen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Er habe seinen Vater ermordet, ihn in einen alten Knochen verwandelt, in seinen Tarnumhang gewickelt und dann habe er ihn einfach vergraben.

Er klingt ungemein selbstzufrieden bei diesem Teil der Geschichte. Mich schaudert. Ich war nicht unter Beobachtung eines Ex-Aurors, ich wurde von einem Todesser der eifrigsten Sorte überwacht – sollte es diesem Kerl je gelingen, zum Dunklen Lord zurückzukehren, dann bin ich tot – verdammt schnell – aber sicher viel langsamer, als es mir lieb sein kann und sicher nicht durch einen raschen und schmerzlosen Averda.

Der Mann erzählt weiter.

Er berichtet gerade, wie er Harry überwacht hätte und ihm dann durch einen glücklichen Zufall die Karte abnehmen konnte, die ihn beinahe verraten hätte – sie nennt nämlich immer die wahren Namen der Personen und lässt sich weder durch einen Animagus noch durch Vielsafttrank täuschen. Er habe damals gerade Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank aus meinem Büro stehlen wollen – sieh einer an – ich hatte also Recht, dass so einiges von meinen Vorräten bei seinen Durchsuchungen weggekommen ist.

Ich dachte das ganze Jahr, er wolle mich langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn treiben, aber das war wohl nur ein für ihn erfreulicher Nebeneffekt und er war eher auf Diebstahl aus. Meine grenzenlose Abneigung gegen diesen Mann wird immer größer. So ein verdammter Opportunismus – er hat mich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck und hat mich das ganze Jahr bedroht. Hat er bereits vermutet, dass ich nicht mehr auf Voldemorts Seite stehe oder wollte er einfach nur überzeugend seine Rolle spielen?

Ersteres könnte sich als sehr gefährlich für mich erweisen, denn ich bin sicher, dass er mit Voldemort in Kontakt stand – Harrys Traum deutet sowas an. Das mit der überzeugend gespielten Rolle kann mir jetzt allerdings egal sein. Trotzdem ist es übel und wird immer übler, denn Crouch junior fährt mit seiner Geschichte fort.

Er habe sich heute Abend dazu angeboten, den Pokal in den Irrgarten zu bringen und habe diesen bei dieser Gelegenheit in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt – sein Herr sei nun wieder am Leben und bereit, wieder die Macht zu ergreifen. Dann sagt er nichts mehr und lächelt nur ein irres Lächeln vor sich hin.

Ein paar Herzschläge lang ist kein anderes Geräusch als das Schluchzen der Elfe zu hören. Dann nimmt Albus die Sache in die Hand. Er bittet Minerva den jungen Crouch zu bewachen und schickt mich nach Pomfrey, damit sie sich um den immer noch bewusstlosen Moody kümmern kann – ja, der braucht eindeutig Hilfe – auch wenn bei seinem Anblick wütende Hassgefühle in mir hochkommen, so kann ich mich doch zur Ordnung rufen und mir klar machen, dass es nicht er gewesen ist, der mich das ganze Jahr so sehr schikaniert hat.

Danach soll ich nach Fudge suchen und ihn zu Albus bringen. Albus selbst schnappt sich Harry und geht mit ihm in sein Büro – soweit ich das noch mitbekomme. Nun, soll er – er wird schon wissen, was er tut und ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er mir später die ganze Geschichte erzählen wird – hat er ja noch immer. Ich begebe mich in den Krankenflügel und bringe Poppy zu diesem Büro. Sie kümmert sich um alles und ich versinke im meine Gedanken.



So ein Narr

Halt – dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit – ich soll Fudge zu Albus bringen. Ich reiße mich von meinen verworrenen Gedankengängen los und mache mich auf ins Gelände.

Die Schüler wurden bereits wieder ins Schloss gebracht, aber von den Erwachsenen sind immer noch einige dort draußen. Unter anderem auch Minister Fudge. Ich kann ihn nicht dazu bewegen, mir sofort zu folgen, denn er ist gerade dabei große Sprüche von wegen ‚es täte ihm so leid' und ‚es werde sich alles in Wohlgefallen auflösen, wenn man die Sache erst Mal überschlafen habe' und ‚es sei so ein tragischer Unfall gewesen, was dem jungen Diggory da zugestoßen sei' von sich zu geben.

Ich bin nur froh, dass sich Flora Sprout als Hauslehrerin von Cedric dessen Eltern angenommen hat und dass sich die beiden diesen Unsinn, den der Minister da von sich gibt, nicht anhören müssen. Wenn es mein Sohn gewesen wäre, der auf diese Art starb (und ich bezweifle nicht im Geringsten, dass Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser sein Mörder war), dann würde ich einem Menschen, der so einen jämmerlichen, beschwichtigenden Unsinn plappert, wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Fäusten die Fresse polieren – da wäre mir Magie zu schade dafür – und zwar ganz egal, ob es sich bei dem Betreffenden um einen Minister oder um Merlin persönlich handelt.

Ich dränge Fudge, mir nach oben zu folgen, aber er lässt sich nicht abbringen, weiter große Reden zu schwingen. Verdammter Narr, es gibt jetzt sicher wichtigere Dinge, als an seine politische Karriere zu denken und sich zu profilieren! Doch er ist der Minister für Zauberei und ich nur ein unbedeutender Lehrer und so geschieht, was er will und nicht, das was jetzt geschehen sollte.

Endlich ist er der Meinung, er habe der Menge jetzt ausführlich genug seine Ansichten mitgeteilt und folgt mir hinauf ins Schloss. Unterwegs erzähle ich ihm von der Sache mit Barty Crouch junior – er lauscht aufgeregt und ist ganz aus dem Häuschen – gibt jede Menge weiteren Mist von sich und lässt sich nichts mehr von mir erklären, nachdem der Name des Dunklen Lords gefallen ist – er hat sich seine Meinung gebildet und lässt sich nicht davon abbringen. Und so kommt er nicht zu Dumbledore mit.

Er hat nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als sich den nächsten Kamin zu schnappen und über sein Ministerium einen Dementor ins Schloss zu beordern. Eine Sache, von der ich sicher nicht begeistert bin – und nicht nur aus persönlichen Gründen.

Ich dränge ihn, zuerst mit Dumbledore zu reden, doch er reagiert weniger auf mich als eine leere Wand. Er plappert dauernd etwas von ‚Gesicht verlieren' und ‚einem Wahnsinnigen, den er küssen lassen will'.

Was soll der Unsinn? Wir werden den jungen Crouch als Zeugen für die Geschehnisse brauchen und ich versuche Fudge zu überreden, sich doch erst seine Geschichte anzuhören – er werde sicher nichts mehr zu erzählen haben, sobald er geküsst worden sei. Doch der Minister ist voll durch den Wind und will nur noch alles unter den Teppich kehren.

Ich habe weder die Kraft noch das Durchsetzungsvermögen ihm gegenüber, um ihn eines Besseren zu belehren. Ich kann mich nur noch gewaltsam beherrschen, dass ich ihn nicht einfach packe und durchschüttle, bis er vernünftig wird.

Schließlich wird ihm meine Einmischung zu viel und als dann auch noch der Dementor auftaucht, lässt er mich einfach wie einen dummen Jungen stehen und geht mit diesem Schreckgespenst zu dem Büro hinauf, wo Minerva Crouch junior bewacht.

Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um mich so weit zu beruhigen, dass ich ihm folgen kann, ohne einen Tobsuchtsanfall zu bekommen. Als ich das entsprechende Stockwerk erreiche, höre ich bereits Minervas wütende Schreie. Der Kuss ist bereits ausgeführt worden und die Gute ist mehr als nur wütend – auch ich bin voll von der Rolle – ist denn dieser Kerl nicht noch dämlicher?

„So, wo ist jetzt Dumbledore?" fragt er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, reibt sich die Hände und beachtet unsere zornesroten Gesichter nicht im Geringsten.

„Krankenstation", bringe ich mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren heraus.

Er lächelt mich wie ein Narr an und eilt mit langen Schritten dorthin - Minerva unter wütenden Ausrufen hinterher und ich in eisigem Schweigen – ehrlich gesagt hat es mir angesichts dieser Schnelljustiz die Sprache verschlagen.

Sicher, der Kerl war ein Todesser und hat eine Menge Unheil angerichtet – aber das war eine ‚Hinrichtung' ohne Prozess oder sonstige Möglichkeit zur Rechtfertigung – sind denn die Ministeriellen um keinen Deut besser als Voldemort? Verfolgt jetzt Fudge dieselbe Politik, wie vor so vielen Jahren Crouch senior? Denkt er, er kann seinen Posten so halten, wenn er Verdächtige einfach ihrer Seele berauben lässt - ohne Gelegenheit zu was auch immer? Grundgütiger! Was ist aus dieser Welt nur geworden?

Minerva und Fudge sind inzwischen so laut geworden, dass es nicht ausbleiben kann, dass alle möglichen Leute auf sie aufmerksam werden. Wir sind am Krankenflügel angekommen und Fudge stößt die Tür auf, als sei er hier im Ministerium und wolle vor den wartenden Ministern der anderen Ressorts seinen großen Auftritt haben.

Die halbe Weasley Familie ist hier versammelt - inklusive der kleinen Alleswisserin und dem Potter Bengel in einem der Betten. Ein großer schwarzer Hund sitzt daneben und ich vermute eine der schrägeren Ideen von Albus – vielleicht denkt er, der Bengel braucht einen persönlichen Wachhund.

Fudge faucht die Anwesenden an, wo denn Dumbledore sei und Molly Weasley antwortet, dass sie das nicht wisse. Bevor er die anderen auch noch damit nerven kann, ist der Gesuchte bereits aufgetaucht – er hat sicher den Lärm gehört – und will wissen, was hier los ist.

Ich stehe wie ein Trottel in einer Ecke des Raums und ringe um Worte, überlege, was und wieviel ich sagen kann – denn Fudge lässt sich immer noch nicht von der Wahrheit überzeugen – weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf – typisch für diese karrieregeilen Politiker – was nicht in ihr Weltbild passt, wird einfach ignoriert.

Minerva und Fudge überschreien sich gegenseitig, um zu erläutern, was mir dem jungen Crouch geschehen ist und jeder beharrt auf seiner Meinung – wobei ich auf Minervas Seite stehe, aber immer noch keine Worte finde, um etwas zu sagen – vielleicht ist mir dieser Trubel auch einfach zu viel, um ihn auch noch zu vermehren.

Ich versuche an Albus gewandt eine leise Erklärung, für die Ereignisse, die zu dem Kuss führten und Minerva fällt wütend ein – ich hätte doch besser den Mund halten und das Ganze Minerva überlassen sollen – diese alte Gryffindor Löwin ist für sowas einfach besser geeignet.

Doch Fudge will sich das nicht bieten lassen und der lautstarke Streit geht weiter. Dumbledore mischt sich ein und meint, es sei keine gute Idee gewesen, Crouch junior mundtot zu machen und Fudge gibt zurück, der sei ohnehin wahnsinnig gewesen, weil er behauptet habe, auf Anweisung des Dunklen Lords gehandelt zu haben und auch Minerva und ich müssten wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf sein, weil wir dasselbe glauben würden.

Albus gibt uns jedoch Recht und spricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr – Fudge wird wechselweise knallrot und leichenblass und heißt auch Albus einen Irren. Der Alte versucht zu erklären, stößt aber ebenso auf taube Ohren, wie ich zuvor. Dann spricht er kurz über Harrys Erlebnisse ohne jedoch in Einzelheiten gehen. Immerhin ist der Junge, der zuvor geschlafen hat, nun wieder wach und hört aufmerksam zu.

Ich würde das auch nicht nochmal durchkauen wollen, wenn ich sowas erlebt hätte und ich bezweifle nicht, dass er es dem Alten zuvor bereits ausführlich erzählt hat, besonders, weil der sich weigert, Fudge weitere Fragen an Harry stellen zu lassen.

Der Minister zweifelt an Harrys Wort und der meint, dieser habe wohl diese dummen Artikel von Rita Skeeter gelesen und würde ihnen glauben. Sicher, dort stand was davon geschrieben, Harry sei durchgeknallt – so gerne ich sowas auch glauben würde (weil ich den Bengel einfach nicht mag), so weis ich doch, dass was auch immer er Dumbledore erzählt haben mag, der Wahrheit entspricht.

Der Junge würde den Alten nie belügen - und ich weis, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, noch immer spüre ich in gewisser Weise das Brennen des Dunklen Mals, auch wenn es das im Augenblick sicherlich nicht tut.

Es geht noch eine ganze Weile zwischen Fudge und dem Alten über Harrys Glaubwürdigkeit hin und her. Albus besteht auf seiner Meinung und der Minister will es einfach nicht glauben – ich denke, er hat dieses Jahr schon genug Ärger gehabt – eine verschwundene Angestellte im Sommer, dann diese Todesserfete beim Weltcup, der verschwundene (in Wahrheit tote) Crouch senior und dann die heutigen Ereignisse – ein zurückgekehrter Voldemort würde seiner politischen Karriere mehr als nur schaden – Verdammter Egoist!

Was glaubt er, worum es hier geht – um die Zukunft von Minister Fudge? Es geht um die Zukunft unserer ganzen magischen Welt!

Dann mischt sich Harry ein und meint, er habe Voldemorts zurückkehren sehen und auch die Todesser, die er gerufen hat. Er nennt Namen.

Ganz schöne Beobachtungsgabe der Bengel – ja, das sind eine Menge alter Bekannter. Doch auch das nutzt nichts, denn Fudge meint nur kalt, Harry könne diese Namen sonst wo gelesen oder gehört haben. Dann schreit wieder Minerva dazwischen und heißt den Minister einen Narren.

Nun, das tue ich schon seit mindestens einer Stunde, aber ich konnte mich zurückhalten, es laut zu sagen. Bringt ja nicht viel, einen Mann, der sich zu mindest einbildet Macht zu haben, zu beleidigen. Fudge wird noch wütender und bezichtigt uns alle der Panikmache. Doch Albus lässt sich nicht davon beeindrucken und schlägt eine Strategie vor. Sie beinhaltet ein Bündnis mit allen magischen Geschöpfen, auch den Riesen. Was den Minister natürlich sofort veranlasst, uns alle für noch verrückter zu halten. Er faselt nur weiter über seine Karriere und nimmt sich selbst viel zu wichtig.

Langsam wird jetzt auch Albus wütend und beginnt wieder diese unglaubliche Macht auszustrahlen, die er hatte, als er diese Tür zu Moodys (Crouchs) Büro aufgesprengt hat und stößt Fudge nachdrücklich die Meinung, doch der murmelt nur etwas über ‚Wahnsinn' und lässt sich nicht überzeugen.

Dann stellt der Alte ihn vor die Wahl auf seiner Seite zu arbeiten oder er werde das Seine alleine tun. Das bringt Fudge dazu, haltlose Vorwürfe gegen Dumbledore auszustoßen, wegen seiner Personalpolitik, seiner Wahl des Unterrichtsstoffes, seiner Neigung zu Alleingängen gegen das Ministerium.

Dumbledore erwidert, der Einzige, gegen den er arbeiten würde, sei Voldemort – mit Fudge oder auch ohne ihn. Doch der leugnet noch immer die Tatsachen, was mich nun endlich veranlasst, auf ihn zu zufegen und meinen linken Ärmel aufzurollen – vielleicht glaubt er es endlich, wenn er es sieht.

Ich halte ihm mein Dunkles Mal unter die Nase und er erstarrt. Sage ihm, vor einer Stunde habe es noch blutrot geglüht und selbst jetzt sei es noch mehr als nur deutlich zu sehen. Fudge gehört zu den Leuten, die wissen, dass ich ein Todesser war und so halte ich es für relativ sicher (für mich), es ihm zu zeigen. Wer sonst noch im Raum ist, soll mich jetzt nicht stören – der Bengel weis es ohnehin und was die anderen denken, soll mir jetzt egal sein – das hier ist einfach zu wichtig.

Ich erkläre ihm das Mal (es ist nicht allgemein bekannt, wie es funktioniert) und wie Voldemort es benutzt. Doch auch dass nutzt nichts, alles was ich damit erreiche, ist dass Fudge vor mir zurückzuckt, als hätte ich die Lepra. Er wirft noch ein paar belanglose Sätze, durchwachsen mit wüsten Drohungen um sich, klatscht Harry den Gewinn aus dem Trimagischen Turnier auf den Nachttisch und ist mit langen Schritten aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Dann herrscht erstmal einige Augenblicke lang ein bedrücktes Schweigen, bis Albus sich räuspert und zu sprechen beginnt. Er fragt nach der Loyalität der Anwesenden und er bekommt sofort heftige Versicherungen derselbigen. Molly spricht für ihre ganze Familie. Bill Weasley macht sich recht unvermittelt auf, mit seinem Vater zu reden – der arbeitet fürs Ministerium und kann sehr wichtig für Informationen aus dieser Richtung werden. Albus schickt Minerva nach Hagrid und ich denke, es wird um die Riesen gehen, die der Alte zuvor erwähnt hat und unser Wildhüter ist immerhin ein Halbriese, wie auch Madame Maxime, die er auch sprechen möchte, wenn sie dazu bereit ist.

Dann schickt er Poppy nach der verzweifelten Hauselfe unten in diesem Büro und ich gewinne den Eindruck, als wolle er bestimmte Personen schnellstmöglich hier aus dem Zimmer haben. Was plant er? Was ist hier nun schon wieder los? Nur wenige Augenblicke später erfahre ich es.

Albus meint, zwei von den Anwesenden sollten endlich übereinander die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Dann fordert er den schwarzen Hund auf, der die ganze Zeit so gut wie reglos neben dem Bett des Jungen gesessen hat, seine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen...

...und aus dem Boden wächst ausgerechnet Sirius Black – so ziemlich der Letzte, den ich hier erwartet hätte – das ist also sein Animagus, ein großer, zottiger, schwarzer Hund mit schwefelgelben Augen. _Padfoot ist ein gottverdammter Köter!_

Bevor ich den Gedanken ganz zu Ende denken kann oder gar reagieren, kreischt Molly Weasley auf und wird sofort von ihrem jüngsten Sohn beruhigt. Das Dreamteam muss es schon seit letztem Jahr wissen, was es mit Sirius auf sich hat – wäre echt nett gewesen, wenn ich auch eine Ahnung davon gehabt hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht so überrascht ... und ich mag keine solchen Überraschungen.

„Er", kann ich nur etwas hilflos fauchen. „Was macht der denn hier?" und wieder durchtoben mich gleichzeitig Hass und Liebe, wie ich sie immer beim Anblick dieses Menschen empfunden habe.

Was mich vollkommen durcheinander bringt – auch das hasse ich – ich hasse es, die Kontrolle über den Lauf der Ereignisse zu verlieren! Albus versucht, mich zu beruhigen und meint, wir seien beide auf seine Einladung hin hier und er würde uns beiden vertrauen. Ja, ich weis von Blacks Unschuld, ich weis, dass Wurmschwanz lebt und erneut dem Dunklen Lord dient – trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn Black nicht hier wäre – er löst so widersprüchliche Gefühle in mir aus, die mich so verdammt verwirren und ich kann nur auf meine übliche (und lange geübte) finstere Art reagieren.

Dann verlangt der Alte von uns, dass wir einander vertrauen sollen. Na klar, ich und Black vertrauen – sicher doch – ich vertraue darauf, dass er mir sofort sonstwas antut, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hat, das ist das Einzige auf was ich in Bezug auf Black vertraue – und er scheint um keinen Deut anders von mir zu denken – seltsam mit ihm einer Meinung zu sein.

Albus studiert unsere versteinerten Gesichter und verlangt dann einen Waffenstillstand von uns und dass wir uns die Hand geben. Black berühren? Ihm die Hand geben? Grundgütiger! Doch der Alte besteht darauf. Black und ich werfen uns wütende Dolchblicke zu und ich spüre sofort, dass dieser Händedruck nichts, aber auch gar nichts zwischen uns ändern wird – wir werden zusammenarbeiten – aber nur, weil es sein muss.

Unsere Finger berühren sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann zucken wir voreinander zurück, als hätten wir uns verbrannt. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, nach all den Jahren wieder seine Haut zu berühren (_Sirius, geliebter Feind_), aber ich habe jetzt sicher keine Zeit derartigen Dingen nachzuhängen. Dumbledore beendet diesen Augenblick und verteilt diverse Aufgaben an die anwesenden Erwachsenen. Er schickt Black nach den alten Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und meint, er solle sich bei Lupin verstecken (ich dachte, dort sei er schon die ganze Zeit gewesen, klingt aber nicht danach). Der reagiert sofort, verabschiedet sich von seinem Patensohn, wird wieder zum Hund und läuft aus dem Raum.

Dann stellt Albus mir die Frage, die ich schon das ganze Jahr genauso erwartet, wie gefürchtet habe. Er fragt mich, ob ich wieder sein Spion sein werde. Ich habe mich emotional darauf vorbereitet und so zögere ich jetzt keinen Augenblick, um dem zuzustimmen – ich wusste, dass es wieder an mir sein würde, Informationen bei den Todessern zu sammeln und jetzt, da es so weit ist, überkommt mich eine eiskalte Ruhe.

Ja, das ist es, was jetzt zu tun ist und ich werde es tun - weil ich es geschworen habe – ich werde den Preis zahlen – den Preis für vierzehn ruhige Jahre. Aller Hass, alle Gereiztheit, alle Wut sind aus mir geschwunden und ich bin zu allem bereit.

Ich kann spüren, wie ich blass werde und meine Augen zu brennen beginnen – ja, sie brennen in dem festen Willen, alles zu tun, dass nicht wieder Menschen leiden und sterben müssen, dass wir verhindern werden, dass es so übel wie das letzte Mal wird ... was auch immer es mich kosten mag.

Der Alte wünscht mir viel Glück und ich fege ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

_Glück_ – ich glaube nicht an Glück – ich glaube an harte Arbeit, Schlauheit und Vorsicht – ja, das sind die Dinge, die ich brauchen werden ... und wohl auch das Glück, das Albus mir gewünscht hat, selbst wenn ich nicht daran glaube.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

**Reinkarnation der Bestie**

Ein paar eilige Briefe

Ich fege mit ein paar schweren Gedanken im Kopf in mein Büro hinunter und mache mich daran, ein paar sehr wichtige Briefe zu schreiben. Jetzt wird es sich zeigen, ob es etwas gebracht hat, all die Jahre meine Sly-therins zu bevorzugen. Harry hat in der Krankenstation die Namen genannt.

_Malfoy_ – gute Wahl – er hatte immer eine recht hohe Stellung bei Voldemort – und ich habe mich vier Jahre lang für seinen Sohn eingesetzt – mal sehen, ob das reicht, um eine gewisse Fürsprache zu bekommen.

_Crabbe und Goyle_ – Malfoys Bullen und die Schläger des Dunklen Lords – unbedeutend und dumm – reine Befehlsempfänger – nein, an die beiden brauche ich mich nicht zu wenden – sie sind zu dumm, um zu begreifen, was ich von ihnen will.

_Karkaroff_ – der ist verschwunden – auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn nach Harrys Wiederauftauchen auf dem Rasen nicht mehr gesehen – und ich bezweifle, dass er dem Ruf gefolgt ist – er hat zu viele Todesser nach Askaban gebracht, um seine eigene Haut zu retten und ich denke, genau das hat er jetzt wieder getan – seine kostbare Haut in Sicherheit gebracht.

_McNair_ – der Henker von Voldemort – jetzt der des Ministeriums – letztes Jahr tat er so, als würde er mich nicht kennen – aber einen Versuch ist es wert – immerhin waren wir mal Jahrgangskameraden, auch wenn uns sonst nichts verband.

_Die Lestranges_ wären nicht übel, denn Rodolphus hat mich damals bei Voldemort bekannt gemacht – doch die sitzen in Askaban und keiner weis, wieviel sie noch von ihrem Verstand haben ... die können mir sicher nicht helfen, gesetzt den Fall sie würden es überhaupt wollen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Bellatrix damals ihren eigenen Cousin ermordet hat und schon vor zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr ganz dicht war.

_Barty Crouch_ junior – mehr als nur tot – zu meinem Glück – ich denke, er würde alles andere tun, als beim Dunklen Lord für mich zu sprechen.

_Wurmschwanz_ – keine gute Idee. Wir konnten uns noch nie ab und ich weis nicht, in wie weit er beim Dunklen Lord was zum Sagen hat.

_Avery, Nott_? Die bringen mir nichts, wir hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun.

Es gibt noch ein paar Namen, von Leuten, die zwar nicht das Dunkle Mal trugen, aber Voldemort nachliefen und die mir noch die eine oder andere Gefälligkeit für meine Tränke schulden – ja, denen sollte ich als erstes schreiben.

Diese Briefe sind nicht sehr höflich und ich fordere mit einer nahezu unerträglichen Arroganz ihre Fürsprache beim Dunklen Lord. Ich bitte nicht, ich verlange – viel habe ich nicht zu verlieren – nur mein wertloses Leben – und so benutze ich das Einzige, was mir wirklich noch geblieben ist – meinen hochmütigen Stolz (wobei der Hochmut nicht echt ist, sondern nur eine Art Schutzschild, damit mir keiner nahe kommen will).

Der nächste Brief fällt mir schwerer.

An was soll ich bei McNair appellieren – an seine nicht vorhandene Güte, an eine nicht existente Freundschaft? Besser nur nackte Tatsachen schildern und fordern, dass er für mich spricht. Meine Hand sträubt sich, als ich diese Zeilen schreibe und ich widere mich selbst an – ich hasse es, solche Dinge zu tun – ich hasse es, um Gefälligkeiten zu bitten oder gar zu betteln.

Wenn schon dieser Brief übel war, dann wird der letzte noch schlimmer. Ja, Malfoy muss ich schmeicheln – er ist so überzeugt von seinem Adel und seiner Bedeutung, als dass etwas Anderes angebracht wäre. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, nicht vor ihm zu kriechen, aber dann wird mir klar, dass das wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, bei ihm durchzudringen – er hat es schon immer geliebt, auf mich herunter zu schauen und mich für bedeutungslos zu halten – mag sein, dass ich das wirklich bin – aber für den Dunklen Lord hatte ich durchaus immer meinen Wert.

Ich erwähne noch, dass ich die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung von Moody stand und nicht handeln konnte, da ich nicht wusste, dass es sich um einen getreuen Anhänger unseres Herrn und Meister gehandelt habe, denn dann wäre ich natürlich umgehend erschienen, auch wenn das meine Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord hier in Hogwarts doch sehr erschwert hätte. Ich mache ihn glauben, ich hätte die ganzen Jahre hier immer im Sinne unseres Meisters gehandelt, wie er ja wohl von seinem Sohn wisse. Ganz nebenbei erwähne ich, dass Crouch junior seelenlos sei und nun Lucius seine Chance ergreifen könne, die Nummer zwei des Dunklen Lords zu werden ... dürfte dem schleimigen Mistkerl gefallen, dass ich seine ach so tolle Bedeutung anerkenne.

Ich hasse mich für diesen heuchlerischen Erguss und würde das Pergament am liebsten in die Flammen werfen – aber das bringt nichts – ich muss diese Briefe abschicken – ich habe Albus versprochen, dass ich alles tun werde, was in meiner Macht steht, dass ich wieder Informationen bekomme.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen mache ich mich in die Eulerei auf, um die Briefe zu versenden. Ein paar kleinere Zauber auf die Eulen und sie werden unermüdlich und wesentlich schneller als üblich zu den Empfängern fliegen. Dann kann ich nur noch in meine Räume hinuntersteigen und abwarten, was geschieht.

Die Zeit beginnt sich zu dehnen und ich halte es für eine gute Idee zu überprüfen, ob ich wirklich noch die Tränke habe, die mir opportun erscheinen. Zu oft war dieser verdammte Doppelgänger hier herinnen und hat meine Sachen durcheinander gebracht und hat so manches auch mitgehen lassen. Alles ist noch da, aber das Gegenmittel für die Cruciatus Folgen ist verschwunden und nach einem genaueren Blick sehe ich, dass auch das Rezept dafür verschwunden ist – ich fluche leise vor mich hin.

Crouch muss auch das gestohlen haben und so werde ich es sicher nicht mehr finden (ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es nicht an Voldemort weiter gegeben hat). Jetzt muss ich damit nochmal ganz von vorne anfangen und das macht mich ziemlich sauer.

Ja, die anderen Sachen sind noch da und ich fühle mich doch ein wenig gerüstet. Doch die Ruhe, die ich zuvor im Krankenflügel empfunden habe, ist über das Schreiben dieser Briefe und dieser dummen Sache mit dem Trank längst wieder geschwunden und diese verdammte Warterei macht mich noch nervöser.

Wie wichtig sind Voldemort meine Tränke? Wichtig genug, dass er mich am Leben lässt? Wichtig genug, um mich wieder in die Reihen der Todesser aufzunehmen? Wichtig genug, dass ich die Dinge in Erfahrung bringe, die ich so dringend wissen muss?

Ich hoffe es. Wenigstens, dass er nicht so schnell einen Ersatz für mich findet und mich abschreibt oder umbringen lässt, weil ich nicht gleich aufgetaucht bin, als er mich rief. Ich werde immer nervöser und beginne unruhig in meinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Wie lange wird es dauern, bis etwas geschieht?

Wird überhaupt noch heute Nacht etwas passieren?

Es war etwa halb zehn als Harry wieder auftauchte – die folgenden Ereignisse nahmen nochmal zwei Stunden in Anspruch – dann diese Briefe – die Eulen müssen auch erst mal dort ankommen, wo sie hin sollen. Es ist jetzt fast schon drei Uhr morgens und mir war noch nie weniger nach Schlaf zu Mute als jetzt, auch wenn ich todmüde bin.

Dann plötzlich ein Brennen in meinem linken Unterarm – nie mehr erhofft und gleichzeitig gefürchtet als jetzt – und ich eile in mein Schlafzimmer, öffne den Geheimgang und renne regelrecht nach draußen. Es ist nicht nur das Mal, das mich zur Eile treibt, es ist auch meine schreckliche Nervosität.

Kaum habe ich den Tunnel verlassen, folge ich dem finsteren Ruf und appariere.



Ein grausamer Preis

Ich erscheine vor einem alten Manor, das ich als das von Lucius identifiziere. Ich war schon früher hier, bei dem einen oder anderen Todessertreffen und natürlich liegt ein Apparierschutz darauf. Ich nehme meine Fassung und meine Würde zusammen, straffe meine Gestalt und lasse meine Gesichtszüge kalt, arrogant und ungerührt werden, dann klopfe ich und Lucius persönlich öffnet.

„Ah, Giftmischer", meint er und winkt mich nach drinnen. „Folge mir."

Dann schweigt er und geht in sein Haus zurück. Er fegt durch die Eingangshalle und dann in den Keller hinunter. Kein gutes Zeichen, so ein Keller. Wenn es um Lucius Malfoy geht, dann sollte man die unteren Räume wohl besser als Kerker oder Verliese bezeichnen und verdammt vorsichtig werden. Meine Hand verkrampft sich um meinen Zauberstab in meiner Robentasche und ich habe ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend – kalt und leer – nahezu tödlich.

Es geht weit hinunter und wird immer klammer, dunkler und feuchter – mich fröstelt, aber ich lasse mir nichts anmerken. Dann sind wir an einer eisenbeschlagenen Tür angekommen, die Lucius aufstößt und er weist einladend nach drinnen. Nette Einladung – ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er als erster geht, aber ich bin wohl kaum in der Lage auf sowas zu bestehen – ich bin hier der Bittsteller und er weis das nur zu genau – und er genießt es.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen betrete ich den Raum und bevor ich auch nur ein bisschen was erkennen kann - Einrichtung, anwesende Personen oder was auch immer - trifft mich ein Cruciatus und wirft mich zu Boden. Nie – noch nie - habe ich solche Schmerzen verspürt. Es reißt an meinen Muskeln und Knochen und mein Blut beginnt regelrecht zu kochen. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr und das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht sofort wie ein Wahnsinniger zu schreien beginne – Sauerstoffmangel – das und mein Stolz.

Dann hört es auf und ich liege wie eine zertretene Schlage am Boden. Die Schmerzen wirken nach und ich kann immer noch nicht richtig Atem holen. Mühsam rapple ich mich ein wenig auf und will mir nichts davon anmerken lassen, wie übel das jetzt war – alles, nur das nicht – nur kein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigen ... das könnte sich als tödlich erweisen.

Eine hohe Gestalt erscheint vor mir und ich weis sofort, dass es der Dunkle Lord ist, auch wenn ich nicht zu ihm aufsehe – von diesem Wesen geht eine Kälte aus, die beinahe so übel ist, wie die der Dementoren, auch wenn er nicht in der Lage ist, üble Erinnerungen wach zu rufen – wenigstens nicht in der alles überwältigen Art dieser Monstren. Denn meine Taten von damals stehen mir nur zu genau vor meinem inneren Auge – sowas kann man einfach nicht so leicht vergessen.

„Giftmischer", zischt Voldemort. „Du bist spät dran – sehr spät – ich dachte schon, du hast mich abgeschrieben – mich, deinen Herrn und Meister – mich, deinen Besitzer – mich, Lord Voldemort..."

Pathetisches Ungeheuer ... aber so kenne ich ihn.

„Nein, mein Lord", sage ich und meine Stimme klingt rau und fremd. „Ich hätte euch nicht weiter auf eine angemessene Art dienen können, wenn ich sofort gekommen wäre – ich stand unter Beobachtung und..."

Er lässt mich nicht weiter sprechen und ein paar heftige Tritte fahren in meine Rippen, brechen wohl auch ein paar davon. Nett, echt nett – ich habe lange keine solchen Schmerzen mehr verspürt, aber es ist nicht das erste Mal und so kann ich es irgendwie ertragen, ohne mir zu viel anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, du bist spät dran", fährt er fort „und deine jämmerlichen Ausreden interessieren mich nicht. Du bist unangemessen gekleidet und das ist respektlos."

Verdammt ich hätte an die Todesserrobe denken sollen, aber die liegt immer noch in meinem Koffer, verborgen in meinem Geheimgang – ich habe es schlichtweg vergessen – so ein dummer, unnötiger Fehler.

„Meister", murmle ich und lasse eine tiefe Verbeugung folgen. „Mein Leben und meine Loyalität gehören nur euch."

Ich verschließe meinen Geist so dicht ich nur kann und lasse ihn glauben, dass das die Wahrheit ist.

„So, so", zischt er. „Ich denke, du hast ein paar Dinge vergessen, die du früher wusstest – wenn ich rufe, hast du sofort zu kommen und nicht erst Stunden später – du gehörst mir, mit Leben, Leib und Seele, mit allem was du hast, kannst und bist. Vielleicht bist du ein bisschen weich und ungehorsam geworden – in diesen langen, ruhigen Jahren - aber das lässt sich ändern."

Ich kann ein sehr heißes Feuer im Raum spüren und beginne kalt zu schwitzen. Fragen kreisen durch meine Gedanken. War´s das jetzt? Glaubt er mir? Bin ich wichtig genug für ihn? Habe ich es geschafft? Bin ich wieder drin? Kann ich meinen Schwur erfüllen?

„Packt ihn", zischt diese verhasste kalte Stimme. „Zieht ihm die unangemessene Kleidung aus und bringt ihn dort rüber."

Ich kann ein vages Winken über meinen Kopf in Richtung eines Ambosses erkennen. Darum das Feuer – nein, ich will nicht verbrannt werden – ich lasse mich nicht so einfach fertig machen und so wehre ich mich mit aller Kraft, als eine Menge Hände nach mir greifen. Ich erkenne Lucius und auch Wurmschwanz (an seinem schnüffelnden Keuchen), aber sonst erkenne ich keinen. Ja, sie haben mich ergriffen und reißen an meiner Robe herum. Ich trete, teile Kopfstöße aus, schlage zu, wenn ich einen Arm freibekommen kann, ein wenig wilde Magie wirft den Einen oder Anderen zurück, aber es sind keine wirklich gezielten Zauber und so bringt auch das nicht viel. Schließlich wird Voldemort die Sache wohl zu dumm und er stunnt mich einfach. Nein, der macht sich an mir sicher nicht die Hände schmutzig.

Ich will nicht mit einer glühenden Eisenstange, wie sie da im Feuer liegt und einen unverkennbaren Geruch ausströmt, nähere Bekanntschaft machen – andererseits wird es so schlimm schon nicht werden – ich hab mich schon öfter an einem heißen Kessel oder einem übergekochten Trank verbrannt – war übel, ja, aber ich habe es ertragen und so werde ich auch das hier ertragen – versuche ich mir wenigstens einzureden, denn ich bin hilflos, bin gelähmt und kann gar nichts tun. Alles was geschieht, wird mit mir getan.

Sie zerren mich zum Ambos hinüber und wollen mich darüber werfen – mit dem Bauch nach oben. Doch der Dunkle Lord fordert sie auf, mich kniend darüber zu befestigen. Sie gehorchen – natürlich – was denn auch sonst – sie haben ihm immer schon gehorcht, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Nun, mein Rücken ist vernarbt genug – ein paar mehr oder weniger ändern auch nichts – und ich bin einen zerfetzten Rücken gewohnt, auch wenn das letzte Mal schon viele Jahre her ist. Ich versuche, mir selbst Mut zuzusprechen, mir einzureden, dass ich alles ertragen kann, wenn es mir nur ermöglicht, meine Aufgabe zu erledigen – einen sofortigen Tod fürchte ich inzwischen nicht mehr – er klang nicht so, als wolle er mich töten ... wer tot ist, kann nichts mehr lernen oder sich einprägen. Doch dann kommt ein Satz, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

„Schiebt ihm das Ding rein", zischt der Dunkle Lord.

Ich würde mich winden, mit aller Macht kämpfen, würde schreien (nein, betteln würde ich nicht), aber ich bin vollkommen gelähmt, kann auch nicht sprechen, kann gar nichts tun – nur das ertragen, was sie mit mir vorhaben. Ich höre, wie das Eisen aus der Esse genommen wird, nehme wahr, wie sich mir jemand nähert (McNair, der Henker?) und spüre die Hitze an meiner Haut. Dann das Eindringen eines rotglühenden Etwas in meinen Enddarm, Schmerzen jenseits von allem, was ich je verspürt habe (es war sogar angenehmer mit einem splittrigen Holzscheit vergewaltigt zu werden), ein entsetzlicher Gestank von verbrannten Fleisch, kochendem Blut und gerösteter Scheiße dringt in meine Nase und ich könnte würgen, aber ich reiße mich immer noch zusammen – mit aller Macht.

Ich kann nichts tun, noch nicht mal schreien, gar nichts ... oder doch ... ich kann das Bewusstsein verlieren und in eine gnädige Dunkelheit versinken...



Zusammenflicken

Ich komme wieder zu mir und ich spüre Kälte und Feuchtigkeit an meinen verschwitzten Körper, mich fröstelt, aber es tut auch irgendwie gut. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe die erste Morgendämmerung, die über die Hügel kommt und die Baumkronen des Waldes küsst, in dem ich abgelegt - wohl eher wie ein Sack Abfall hingeworfen - wurde. Dann bemerke ich ein blutiges Pergament, dass mir jemand in die Hand gesteckt hat. Ich fummle daran herum und versuche, es zu lesen. Es ist fast noch zu dunkel und ohne meine Nachtaugen, wäre es unmöglich, aber so kann ich die kühne Handschrift entziffern – sie gehört Voldemort.

_Ich hoffe du hast die Lektion gelernt, Giftmischer und reagierst das nächste Mal schneller – vergiss niemals, dass du mein bist._

Ja – ich bin wohl wieder drin – und ich bin noch am Leben. Doch schon die nächste Bewegung lässt mich wüschen, ich wäre es nicht mehr. Mein ganzer Unterleib ist nur noch ein einziges kreischendes, brüllendes Bündel aus Schmerzen.

Oh Gott – ich sollte zusehen, dass ich nach Hause komme, dort kann ich was dagegen unternehmen – hier nicht. Meine zerfetzte, unbrauchbare Kleidung liegt neben mir auf einem Haufen und ein schneller Griff danach (der die Schmerzen noch weiter zum Toben bringt), versichert mir, dass ich meinen Zauberstab noch habe und sich mir so die Möglichkeit bietet, heim zu kommen – nur mit Handmagie würde ich mir das heute nicht zutrauen – die Schmerzen sind einfach zu ablenkend.

Ich appariere zum Eingang meines Geheimgangs und bin froh, dass sich um diese Tageszeit keiner in der Nähe aufhält. Ich versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen, um meine Räume zu erreichen, aber es gelingt mir nicht, dieser entsetzliche Schmerz hat meine Muskeln gelähmt und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als durch den Tunnel zu kriechen.

Ja, die Schmerzen sind mehr als nur grausam, aber noch grausamer ist die Erniedrigung nackt zu sein und die Demütigung der Vergewaltigung – mit einer glühenden Eisenstange vergewaltigt – Grundgütiger – ich habe Glück, dass ich noch lebe – andere sind an sowas schon gestorben – nein verreckt – habe ich mal in alten Büchern gelesen.

Ich krieche immer weiter und weiter, breche hin und wieder zusammen, bleibe liegen, bis ich genügend Kraft geschöpft habe, um meinen Weg fortzusetzen. Einmal erbreche ich mich auch, als ich am Boden aufkomme und winde mich in meiner eigenen Kotze – schöne Grüße vom Cruciatus.

Ich weis nicht, wie ich es schaffe, bis in mein Schlafzimmer zu kommen, aber es gelingt mir sogar auf mein Bett zu krabbeln und dort dann wieder bewusstlos zu werden.

Ich komme wieder zu mir, weil meine Eingeweide zu toben beginnen und mir den dringenden Wusch mitteilen, sich zu entleeren – schlechte Idee – verdammt schlechte Idee – doch sie lassen mir keine Wahl. Ich rolle mich aus meinem Bett, krieche in mein Bad hinüber und es gelingt mir, mich an der Kloschüssel nach oben zu ziehen und mich darauf zu setzen. Das Unvermeidliche setzt ein und meine Gedärme geben ihren Inhalt von sich. Grausam, gewaltsam, zerreißend ... ich schreie keuchend auf – ich kann nicht anders. Grundgütiger – wie kann es nur solche Schmerzen geben – wie kann man eine solche Pein überleben? Mir wird schwarz vor Augen und ich kippe einfach vom Klo.

Eine beißende Kälte bringt mich wieder zu Bewusstsein und ich finde mich auf meinen schwarzen Badezimmerfließen wieder. Mein schmerzender Körper ist kalt wie Eis und meine Zähne klappern. Ich muss hier raus und etwas gegen meine Schmerzen und diese elende Verletzung tun.

Ich spüre klebriges Blut vermischt mit ich-will-es-gar-nicht-genauer-wissen an meinen Schenkeln. Ich muss auf die Beine kommen und mich säubern und ich muss etwas gegen das Blut unternehmen, denn ein schneller Blick zeigt mir, dass ich davon eine Menge verliere und ich in einer sich immer weiter vergrößernden, klebrigen Lache liege.

Meine Beine weigern sich, mich zu tragen und so krieche ich wieder – dieses Mal hinaus in mein Büro. Es ist mühsam mich an dem Regal aufzurichten, aber ich hatte damit gerechnet, bei meiner Rückkehr auf meinen Beine zu stehen und nicht wie ein Wurm zu kriechen – das zeigt mir mal wieder eindringlich meine eigene Wertlosigkeit – ich bin nichts weiter als Abfall, Müll ... menschlicher Abschaum – gerade gut genug, um von wem auch immer geschunden und benutzt zu werden.

Wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, hier am Bauch anzukommen, hätte ich die entsprechenden Tränke auf die unteren Regalbretter gestellt und nicht in Augenhöhe.

Wie auch immer, ich bekomme das, was ich haben will in die Finger und schaffe es sogar, die Phiolen am Zerbrechen zu hindern, als ich wieder zu Boden sacke. Verdammt, ich sollte das Zeug in meinem Schlafzimmer aufbewahren, dann wäre der Weg nicht so weit.

Ich krieche wieder zurück. Wie soll ich nur zerfetzte Brandblasen im Enddarm behandeln? Ich reiße einfach ein Stück von meinem Laken herunter (es ist ohne hin vollkommen versaut) und tränke es mit dem Brenntrank. Dann rolle ich es zu einer Art Wurst und schiebe es an den Ort der Verbrennung. Es dauert keine drei Atemzüge, bis das Zeug zu wirken beginnt – die Schmerzen, die dabei verursacht werden, bringen mich dazu hilflose, heisere, gequälte Schreie auszustoßen.

Ich weis, dass dieses Brennen nur ein paar Sekunden dauern wird, aber die ziehen sich zu einer Ewigkeit und ich kann nur noch heulen, wie ein blutdurstiger Werwolf bei Vollmond. Mein Herz hämmert in meiner Brust als wolle es zerspringen und meine Lungen ringen qualvoll und keuchend nach Luft. Dann endlich, endlich hört es auf und auch die ursprünglichen Schmerzen haben nachgelassen.

Nun ja, ich war Vergewaltigungen gewohnt (ich weis nicht, wie oft mir mein Vater, der alte Bastard das angetan hat), aber es war noch nie eine glühende Eisenstange, die ich an diesem Ort hatte und es ist viele Jahre her ... rasch versuche ich, die Erinnerung, die mich überfallen will, zu verdrängen.

Sie sind einfach zu übel und ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit dafür – ich muss Dumbledore berichten, dass ich wenigstens so halbwegs wieder drin bin und ich habe auch noch Unterricht abzuhalten.

Das Gefühl in meinen Beinen kehrt zurück und mir gelingt es, mich aufzurappeln und breitbeinig ins Bad zu hinken. Dort stelle ich mich unter die Dusche und drehe das Wasser so heiß auf, wie ich es nur ertragen kann. Dann schrubbe ich mir Dreck und Schmerzen und Kälte vom und aus meinem Körper.

Das war wirklich verdammt übel, aber ich habe es überstanden und ich bin wieder drin – was auch heißt, dass ich nun handeln kann, wie ich es mir geschworen habe. Das ist das Einzige, was zählt und mit allem anderen muss ich eben klar kommen. Wobei mir einfällt, dass mir keiner etwas davon anmerken darf, was mit mir geschehen ist und wahrscheinlich noch geschehen wird. Der Alte würde es mir verbieten – er mag mich nämlich aus irgendeinem verqueren Grund, den ich nicht verstehe und er vertraut mir – ich werde nie sein Vertrauen enttäuschen – denn er vertraut auch darauf, dass er wieder Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne von mir bekommt. Die anderen würden anfangen, sich und mir Fragen zu stellen, auf die sie Antwort wohl besser nicht kennen sollten.

Das heiße Wasser tut so gut und lässt mich den Rest der Schmerzen, der hartnäckig in mir verharrt, beinahe vergessen. Ich bleibe unter der Dusche stehen, solange ich es mir leisten kann – wie gesagt, es gibt noch viel zu tun – und genieße einfach den Wasservorhang, der mich beinahe die Welt um mich herum vergessen lässt. Ich bin nicht mehr müde, immer noch ist eine Menge Adrenalin in meinen Adern und ich hoffe, dass das genügt, um den heutigen Tag zu überstehen. Ich trockne mich ab und tausche die Stoffwurst in mir aus. Es blutet immer noch ganz schön heftig – ich werde heute wohl kaum sitzen können, nicht besonders gut gehen und auch nicht allzu lange stehen – dann lehne ich mich eben gegen meinen Schreibtisch – das wird schon gehen – vielleicht auch noch ein wenig Torture-Ex auf eine Tasse Tee ... ja, gute Idee – Frühstück oben in der Großen Halle will ich heute sicher nicht haben, aber vielleicht geht ein Abendessen – vielleicht kann ich mich bis dahin ein bisschen besser bewegen ... Nein, ich darf mir wirklich nichts anmerken lassen – was auch immer geschieht – auf gar keinen Fall.



Was Harry Albus erzählt hat

Es gelingt mir, Albus bis zum Abend weitgehend aus dem Weg zu gehen, damit ich meinen miesen Zustand vor ihm verbergen kann – ich teile ihm nur kurz mit, dass ich wieder drin bin und entschuldige mich dann damit, dass ich zum Unterricht muss.

Der Tag zieht sich hin und es fällt mir schwer, eine Stellung einzunehmen, in der ich die mühsam unterdrückten Schmerzen ertragen kann. Meine Schüler bekommen es mal wieder ab – auch wenn ich wenig spreche und mich kaum um sie kümmere – ich hoffe einfach nur, dass ich diesen Tag irgendwie überstehe...

...und das schaffe ich auch, auch wenn ich später nicht sagen kann, wie mir das gelungen ist.

Nach dem Abendessen (das ich in meinem Büro eingenommen habe und das aus heißen schwarzen Tee bestand), ist es höchste Zeit ein paar Takte mit Dumbledore zu reden. Noch eine geeignete Trankmischung, damit ich lange genug ruhig sitzen bleiben kann, um mir was auch immer anzuhören. Dann ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel, um zu überprüfen, ob mir etwas anzusehen ist – nicht eben toll (ist es ja nie), aber es muss einfach genügen. Ich habe zwar noch immer ziemliche Schmerzen, aber die besänftige ich mit einer weiteren reichlichen Portion Torture-Ex und es hilft. Na gut, so wird es gehen. Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Büro des Direktors.

„Schön, dass du da bist, mein Junge", begrüßt er mich freundlich und seine Augen blicken mild.

„Nochmal in aller Kürze, Sir", setze ich an. „Er war über meine Verspätung nicht eben erfreut, aber ich konnte es ihm erklären" - Wie gesagt, ich werde ihm sicher nicht erzählen, was wirklich los war, nee, echt nicht - „Aber nachdem er lange genug gewettert hatte, nahm er mich wieder auf, auch wenn ich nicht weis, ob er mich nicht noch weiter prüfen wird, wie loyal ich ihm wirklich bin. Ich weis natürlich auch nicht, wieviel ihm Crouch junior über mich erzählt hat – ob ich überhaupt wichtig genug für einen Bericht war, aber der kann ihm jetzt sicher nichts mehr erzählen. Wie auch immer, jetzt habe ich mit eigenen Ohren gehört, dass Wurmschwanz lebt und dem Dunklen Lord dient – er war gestern dort und Lucius Malfoy ebenfalls."

„Du bist also wirklich wieder drin", meint der Alte sehr nachdenklich. „Sehr gut – was glaubst du, wird er von dir verlangen – um dich zu prüfen, wie du denkst?"

„Verbotene Tränke und Informationen über ihre Pläne – ich hab ihn glauben gemacht, dass ich wieder hier für ihn spionieren werden, allerdings denke ich nicht, dass ich mich wie damals wieder hier im Schloss verstecken kann – ich werde zu den Treffen erscheinen müssen, wenn er mich ruft."

„Hmm", brummt er. „Wie kommst du unter der Apparationsgrenze heraus – ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn du erst übers ganze Gelände bis fast nach Hogsmeade rennen musst, wenn er dich ruft."

„Muss ich nicht", gebe ich zurück. „Wie sie wissen führt ein Geheimgang von meinem Schlafzimmer nach Hogsmeade, den habe ich gestern benutzt und werde das auch weiterhin so handhaben."

„Sehr gut", entgegnet er. „Lass uns besprechen, was du ihm das nächste Mal erzählen kannst..."

Und so brüten wir ein paar sehr schöne Geschichten aus, die den Dunklen Lord fürs Erste zufrieden stellen sollten. Ich habe mich vorsichtig in einem von Albus Lehnstühlen niedergelassen und wenn ich mich ruhig halte, dann ist es zu ertragen.

„Nun gut", meint er, als soweit alles besprochen ist. „Wirst du die Wahrheit vor ihm verbergen können?"

„Ja, denke schon – auf jeden Fall kann ich seinem Legilimentes widerstehen und ihm was auch immer vorspielen. Doch da ist immer noch das Wahrheitsserum und ich befürchte, das wird einer der ersten Tränke sein, die ich für ihn brauen muss und ich werde wahrscheinlich derjenige sein, der ihn ausprobieren muss."

„Hast du dagegen einen Plan? Soweit ich weis, gibt es keinen Trank, der das Veritaserum abblocken kann."

„Noch nicht", gebe ich zurück. „Aber ich denke, ich kann einen entwickeln, den man auch zur Vorbeugung nehmen kann und der ein Weile wirkt."

„Hast du Gegengifte?" will der Alte wissen.

„Ja, eine ganze Menge – auch ein Universalgegengift, wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte – aber wenn er neue Sachen haben will, muss ich die auch erst entwickeln. Ich sehe keine größeren Probleme darin – ich werde ihm nichts geben, wofür es kein Gegenmittel gibt."

„Gut, sehr gut", entgegnet er fest. „Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in deine außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten als Trankmeister."

„Danke", brumme ich leise und hoffe, dass ich da wirklich nicht mehr abgebissen habe, als ich auch kauen kann.

Sicher ich habe damals ein Menge Gifte hergestellt, aber mit Gegengiften habe ich mich nur wenig befasst – nur eben dieses Universalgegengift, das ich als Abschlussarbeit für meinen Trankmeistertitel erfunden habe – sie waren begeistert, meine Prüfer damals – aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es auch neue Gifte wird abwehren kann und immerhin ist das Zeug inzwischen schon über zehn Jahre alt.

„Gut, dann überlasse ich dir die Sache mit den Tränken, aber halte mich auf dem Laufenden was er von dir haben will."

Ich nicke nur.

„Sir?" meine ich.

„Ja, mein Junge?"

„Ich weis natürlich, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder da ist, schließlich habe ich ihn letzte Nacht selbst gesehen – aber wie...?"

„Du willst Harrys Geschichte hören?" erwidert er.

„Ja", gebe ich knapp zurück.

„Also", setzt er an. „Wie du weist, hat Barty Crouch den Trimagischen Pokal in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt und alles daran gesetzt, dass Harry ihn als erster erreicht" – Ich nicke zustimmend – „Doch der Junge war gleichauf mit Cedric – die beiden haben sich wohl auch ein wenig gegenseitig geholfen – und so entschied Harry, dass er sich den Sieg mit ihm teilen will. Sie berührten den Pokal gleichzeitig und der Portschlüssel riss sie aus dem Labyrinth weg.

Sie tauchten auf einem alten Friedhof wieder auf und waren natürlich alarmiert. Dann näherte sich ihnen eine kleine Gestalt mit einem Bündel und bevor die beiden Jungen etwas tun konnten, war bereits ein Averda ausgesprochen und Cedric war tot. Harry war im Irrgarten verletzt worden und konnte sich daher nicht richtig bewegen. Schneller, als er reagieren konnte, war er auch schon an einem der Grabsteine angebunden worden. Die kleine Gestalt – er hat sie als Wurmschwanz identifiziert – holte einen gigantischen Kessel herbei und gab den Inhalt des Bündels hinein.

Harry beschrieb ihn als eine Art grässliches Baby – wohl der Homunkulus, von dem Crouch junior gesprochen hat. Dann beschwor Peter die Knochen aus dem Grab unter Harry – es handelte sich nämlich um das Grab von Thomas Riddle senior und ließ sie in den Kessel fallen. Dann schnitt er sich selbst die linke Hand ab und fügte sie dem Gebräu hinzu..."

„Schwärzeste Magie", keuche ich entsetzt. „Nekromantie." Natürlich habe ich schon darüber gelesen, aber ich habe mich nie damit befasst.

„Ja", stimmt mir der Alte zu. „Aber es ging noch weiter. Peter zapfte Harry Blut aus der Armvene ab und gab auch das in den Kessel. Jede Handlung wurde von einem Ritualspruch begleitet. Der Kessel sprühte Funken, stieß eine Lichtwelle aus und schließlich entstieg ihm der wiedergeborene Voldemort.

Er verspottete Harry und er konnte ihn berühren – vor drei Jahren war das noch nicht möglich, jetzt ist es das aber durch Harrys Blut - dann rief er die Todesser mit Peters Dunklem Mal – und die erschienen umgehend. Voldemort hielt eine Rede, beschuldigte die Ankömmlinge der Illoyalität und folterte wohl auch im Vorbeigehen den einen oder anderen mit dem Cruciatus. Als er sich ein wenig ausgetobt hatte, ließ er Harry von Peter losbinden und wollte sich mit dem Jungen duellieren..."

Ich keuche erschüttert auf. Ein Duell mit dem Dunklen Lord – und dann lebt der Bengel noch? – Respekt – ich kenne keinen, der das überlebt hätte.

„Er versuchte, den Jungen mit einem Imperius zu belegen, um ihn vor den versammelten Todessern lächerlich zu machen und zu demütigen, aber Harry konnte den Fluch abwerfen - muss den alten Tom ziemlich wütend gemacht haben, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ein vierzehnjähriger Junge seinen Imperius abwerfen konnte, denn er belegte Harry umgehend mit dem Cruciatus. Dem konnte der Junge natürlich nicht widerstehen, aber Voldemort hob den Unverzeihlichen nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder auf und wollte Harry dazu bringen, sich ihm zu unterwerfen.

Du kennst Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das sicher nicht tun wird. Wie auch immer, Tom verlor die Geduld und wollte den Averda aussprechen, aber der Junge durchbrach den Todeskreis und konnte sich hinter einem Grabstein verstecken.

Voldemort verfolgte ihn natürlich. Ich denke, dann hat Harry seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und sich dem Dunklen Lord gestellt. Der sprach erneut den Averda, aber Harry rief gleichzeitig den Expelliarmus..."

„Man kann den Todesfluch nicht mit einem einfachen Entwaffnungszauber abwehren!" platze ich heraus.

„Nein, gewöhnlich nicht", gibt Albus zurück. „Doch in diesem Fall war es ein wenig anders. Ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass Harrys Stab und der von Voldemort denselben Kern haben?"

Ich erinnere mich und nicke daher.

„Wenn man derartige ‚Zwillingsstäbe' dazu zwingt, gegeneinander zu kämpfen", fährt er fort, „dann kommt es zu seltsamen Effekten."

„Was für Effekte?" will ich wissen.

„Priori Incantatem", erwidert er. „Der eine Stab wird den anderen zwingen, alle Zauber die mit ihm bewirkt wurden in umgekehrter Reinfolge zu zeigen – den letzten zuerst. Das geschah auch. Irgendwie zwang Harrys Stab den von Tom das zu tun."

„Harrys Stab zwang den vom Dunklen Lord?!" werfe ich überrascht ein.

Es hätte eher umgekehrt sein sollen, dass der Stärkere den Schwächeren zwingt – soll das heißen, dass der Potter Bengel mächtiger ist als der Dunkle Lord? Wie kann das sein? Der eine ist ein kleiner vierzehnjähriger Junge und der andere ist der mächtigste Schwarze Magier unserer Zeit (ich will nicht so weit gehen, zu sagen der Mächtigste aller Zeiten).

„Ich weis es auch nicht", erwidert der Alte. „Auf jeden Fall war es so. Und dann wurde es noch seltsamer. Die Stäbe sponnen ein silbriges Gespinst um die Duellanten und das hielt die Todesser draußen.

Voldemorts Stab spuckte in gewisser Weise die Geister seiner letzten Opfer aus ... Cedric ... einen alten Mann ... die vermisste Bertha Jorkins..."

„Oh Gott"; stöhne ich. „Und Lily und James ... das waren die Letzten Opfer vom Dunklen Lord, bevor er damals verschwand ... Grundgütiger ... der Junge hat die Schatten seiner Eltern gesehen..."

„Ja", gibt Albus einfach zurück. „Und diese Schatten haben mit Harry geredet, ihm Mut zugesprochen und ihn unterstützt ... und bevor die Spannung der beiden Stäbe sie zum Zerbrechen brachte, gaben die ‚Geister‚ dem Jungen die Gelegenheit zur Flucht und er nutzte sie – mehr konnte er mir gestern nicht erzählen, aber du weist, dass er mit dem toten Cedric wieder hier aufgetaucht ist."

Ich kann den Alten nur noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren.

„Ich nehme an, dass er mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels fliehen konnte", fährt er fort. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher – und ich wollte ihn nicht weiter befragen – es hatte ihn sehr mitgenommen, über all diese Dinge zu sprechen."

„Wie hat es der Bengel verkraftet?" will ich wissen.

„Ich weis es nicht – er spricht nicht darüber, wenigstens nicht mit mir", erwidert er. „Aber wie gut kann ein vierzehnjähriger Junge den Mord an einem Kameraden verkraften?"

Ich brumme nur. Ich weis wie es sich anfühlt in diesem Alter einen Toten zu sehen (auch wenn ich ein bisschen älter war, als ich meinen halbverwesten Vater im Rabennest fand). Nee, das ist wirklich nicht so toll. Aber ich bin irgendwie damit fertig geworden (und ich musste den alten Bastard auch noch begraben) und so denke ich, dass Potter das auch schaffen wird. Es ist schließlich keine Memme, was auch immer ich sonst über ihn denken mag.

„Er hat sich also Voldemort gestellt und ist ihm wieder entkommen", murmle ich.

„Ja", meint er nur. „Schon das vierte Mal – öfter hat das noch keiner geschafft."

„Als Baby, einem Geist in einem Anderen, einer Erinnerung in einem Tagebuch und jetzt sogar aus diesem Duell", brumme ich und mache mir Gedanken darüber, ob sich der Bengel jetzt wirklich für unbesiegbar halten wird – immerhin hat er ja auch noch dieses verflixte Turnier gewonnen.

„Ja", erwidert der Alte wieder. „Und ich weis was du jetzt denkst ... dass er jetzt völlig größenwahnsinnig werden wird."

Ich knurre nur leise in mich hinein.

„Aber das glaube ich nicht", fährt er fort. „Ich denke, er wird vorsichtiger werden – immerhin gab es dieses Mal einen Toten und das hätte nur zu leicht Harry selbst sein können. Ich denke, das ist dem Jungen auch bewusst."

„Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn der Bengel im nächsten Jahr wieder so ein Ding gedreht hat, von dem er meint, es wäre einfach notwendig", meine ich abfällig. „Was wird weiter geschehen – ich meine in Bezug auf den Dunklen Lord?"

„Wir werden den Phönixorden wieder aufbauen – die alten Kämpfer und wen wir sonst noch bekommen können. Ich hoffe auch auf ein paar Auroren und auf Informationen aus dem Ministerium – aber auf Cornelius können wir nicht zählen – er glaubt uns nicht.

Ich werde vor der Zaubererversammlung sprechen und vor Voldemort warnen – ganz deutlich sagen, dass er wiederauferstanden ist und ich hoffe, dass ich Gehör finde – immerhin gilt mein Name in unserer Welt etwas. Wenn nichts Anderes möglich ist, werde ich auch nur mit den Leuten, die auf unserer Seite stehen, weiter machen, aber ich hoffe auf die Vernunft der Offiziellen."

Ich knurre leise – Vernunft? Von einem Mann, der sich für unseren Regenten hält und einem Mann ohne Prozess die Seele rauben lässt? _Grundgütiger, Albus – Gott erhalte dir deinen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen!_ Ich erwarte nicht, dass er etwas erreichen wird. Ich erwarte eher, dass Fudge dafür sorgt, dass alles so weit wie möglich unter den Teppich gekehrt wird – weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf – ein wiedergeborener Dunkler Lord würde seiner Karriere schaden und das wird er nicht zulassen – immerhin hat Fudge eine gewisse Macht, auch wenn er keinerlei Verstand hat. Ich werfe Albus einen zweifelnden Blick zu und er versteht.

„Du bist eben ein Pessimist", meint er. „Aber ich bin mit Optimismus immer besser gefahren."

„Und ich weis, dass die Dinge im Zweifel dazu neigen, schief zu gehen", brumme ich.

„Nun, dann hoffen wir eben das Beste und bereiten uns auf das Schlimmste vor", gibt er zurück.

„Ein guter Rat", meine ich nur.

Ich für meinen Teil erwarte immer das Schlimmste und bereite mich auf noch schlimmere Dinge vor.

„Wer wird im Orden des Phönix sein?" will ich wissen.

„Wir beide, mein Junge, Lupin, Black, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher und noch ein paar andere – hoffe ich – bei den ersten vier bin ich mir sicher – ich kann doch auf dich zählen, oder Severus? Auch wenn es mit Black und Lupin zu tun hat?"

Ich mache eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Ich mag die beiden nicht und das wissen sie nur zu genau – aber ich werde meine Arbeit machen und ihr Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen."

„Fang keinen Streit mit ihnen an", bittet er mich.

Ich zucke die Achseln.

„Solange ich sie nicht zu oft sehen muss und sie mich nicht beleidigen oder mich lächerlich machen, werde ich versuchen, mich zu beherrschen", gebe ich unwillig zurück.

Ist nicht eben eine tolle Vorstellung immer wieder auf Tuchfühlung mit ausgerechnet diesen beiden Männern zu kommen – zu verwirrend sind die Gefühle, die ich für sie habe – und wenn ich verwirrt bin, neige ich dazu wütend zu werden und anzugreifen – bevor mich wieder jemand verletzen kann.

„Mein Junge", spricht Albus weiter. „Du siehst müde aus – warum gehst du nicht schlafen?"

Angesichts der Neuigkeiten, die er mir erzählt hat, bezweifle ich, dass ich das können werde, aber auch er sieht müde aus und so verabschiede ich mich einfach und verlasse sein Büro.



Another sleepless Night

Wieder in meinen Räumen, lasse ich mich einfach auf mein Bett fallen, ohne auch nur meine Robe auszuziehen. Die Schmerzen haben wieder eingesetzt, als ich die Treppen hinunter gegangen bin, doch ich kann es mir nicht leisten, schon wieder Torture-Ex zu schlucken – das Zeug macht auf Dauer süchtig und was anderes wird mir kaum helfen.

Ich muss mir wirklich wieder dieses spezielle Zeug brauen (auch wenn ich dieses besondere Rezept nicht im Kopf habe und es erstmal wieder zusammenstellen muss), das gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus wirkt, denn die sind bei mir ziemlich heftig – gleich zweimal letzte Nacht. Das darf am Tag einfach nicht geschehen – schon gar nicht, wenn ich im Unterricht bin. Nun, dieses Jahr ist beinahe vorbei und so habe ich sicher im Sommer Zeit, was auch immer ich für opportun halte, zu brauen.

Das Gespräch mit dem Alten und die Ereignisse der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden gehen mir durch den Kopf. Bis jetzt habe ich noch keine Zeit gefunden, darüber nachzudenken und sie zu ordnen. Wenn ich das nicht tue, werde ich üble Probleme damit kriegen, da bin ich mir verdammt sicher. Also, dann eins nach dem anderen.

_Das Turnier_ – der Bengel hat es gewonnen, obwohl ich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, habe ich ihm das durchaus zugetraut. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Albus es mal wieder besser weis und Recht hat, dass Harry jetzt nicht durchdreht vor lauter Größenwahn.

Immerhin ist er auch schon wieder mal dem Dunklen Lord entkommen und der sah dabei sicher nicht gut aus, wenn ihn ein kleiner Junge vor versammelter Mannschaft austricksen konnte. Er wird ihn umso sicherer töten wollen – hoffentlich bestimmt er mich nicht zum Henker – immerhin bin ich häufig in der Nähe des Jungen. Ich werde noch besser auf Harry achten müssen und wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen, den Bengel zum Kampf auszubilden, damit er nicht hilflos einer Todesser Meute gegenüber steht. Ich würde es ja tun, aber ich denke nicht, dass er mich das wird tun lassen. Er wird sich gegen meine Anweisungen sperren und dann bringt das weniger als nichts – außer vielleicht der Alte befiehlt es seinem Goldjungen – auf Albus hört der Bengel nämlich – wenigstens manchmal.

_Dann ist da Igor -_ Er ist wirklich spurlos verschwunden und ich denke, er hat begonnen zu rennen, als sein Dunkles Mal anfing zu brennen und wenn ich es richtig betrachte, so komme ich zu der Ansicht, dass er wohl immer noch läuft. War meine Rückkehr schon alles andere als leicht, aber die seine? Er hat zu viele nach Askaban geschickt und die sind sauer – auch wenn sie noch immer dort sind, so können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass das so bleiben wird. Der Alte befürchtet (hat er gestern vor dem Minister gesagt), dass die Dementoren schon bald zu Voldemort übergehen werden, weil er ihnen mehr Freiheiten lassen wird, als die sogenannte gute Seite.

Wobei ich mir da nicht sicher bin, wer denn das so genau sein soll (außer Albus) – ich bin immer noch schockiert über Fudges Verhalten und so leicht schockiert mich gewöhnlich nichts – dazu habe ich schon zu viel gesehen und erlebt.

Nun, wie auch immer, Igor ist weg und ich muss nicht mehr mit den Erinnerungen, die er in mir wachrief kämpfen. Auch Moody ist weg, wenn auch nicht der Echte, so doch der Mann, der mich das ganze Jahr schikaniert und verfolgt hat. Ich kann diesem elenden Bündel Mensch, das immer noch im Krankenflügel liegt, nicht für etwas böse sein, was sein Doppelgänger getan hat. Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht besonders und das hat nichts mit dem letzten Jahr zu tun – eher mit Dingen, die vor fast zwanzig Jahren geschehen sind – auch wenn ich persönlich nie einen Zusammenstoß mit ihm hatte – so weis ich doch, dass er Todesser gejagt hat – und ich bin einer – wenigstens denken das die anderen Todesser und Voldemort. Und auch Moody weis natürlich davon, denn er war dabei, als Albus mich damals rausgeredet hat.

Dann ist da noch Blacks plötzliches Auftauchen im Krankenflügel. Sicher wusste ich seit letztem Jahr, dass er ein Animagus ist, mir war nur nicht bekannt was für einer. Keiner hielt es für nötig, mir das zu sagen und ich war zu stolz, um zu fragen.

Der Hund ist ganz schön beeindruckend gegenüber meinem Raben, aber was soll´s. Ich bin früher irgendwie mit Black fertig geworden und werde es wohl auch in Zukunft irgendwie schaffen – auch wenn da immer noch meine wirren und komplizierten Gefühle sind. Und leider ist dort, wo Black ist, auch fast immer Lupin in der Nähe – macht meine Empfindungen auch nicht eben leichter.

Es tut mir weh, an den Werwolf zu denken, denn es war knapp davor, dass ich ihm vertraut hätte und er hat mich verraten, weil er zu Black gehalten hat. Doch was hatte ich denn erwartet? Der war schon immer sein Freund (vielleicht auch mehr) und ich war nur der schmierige Snivellus – auch wenn er der Einzige der Herumtreiber ist, der mich nie so genannt hat - deswegen hielt ich ihn ja für anständig - wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er nicht einfach nur Angst vor mir hatte. Sah letztes Jahr jedenfalls nicht nach Angst aus – er war so penetrant mit seinen Besuchen und ließ sich auch durch keine Gemeinheit von mir abschrecken. War eigentlich recht schön, hin und wieder ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu haben – allerdings denke ich, dass ich mir in Zukunft sowas nicht mehr leisten kann – sollte der Dunkle Lord je herausfinden, dass mir irgendwer näher steht, wird er mich sicher mit dieser Person erpressen – zu was auch immer - und wenn ich es recht bedenke, könnten da verdammt entsetzliche Dinge dazu gehören.

Ich bin kein Mörder oder Folterer – ich bin nur ein Trankbrauer (Giftmischer, wie er mich so gerne nennt) und auch wenn durch meine Tränke so einige Menschen krank wurden oder sogar starben – habe ich nie mit eigenen Händen getötet oder die Tränke auch nur selbst angewendet. Trotzdem ist das übel genug und ich mache mir schon seit vielen Jahren bittere Vorwürfe deswegen. Ich wollte nie wieder solche Sachen brauen, aber jetzt werde ich dazu gezwungen sein, wenn ich Informationen sammeln will. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit ich dafür gehen werde ... früher konnte ich mich raushalten und das Foltern und Morden anderen überlassen, aber leider bezweifle ich, dass der Dunkle Lord das noch lange dulden wird. Er wird meine Loyalität auf die eine oder andere Weise auf die Probe stellen wollen – und das könnte verdammt heftig werden.

Er ist nämlich nicht mehr das Wesen, das er vor seinem Tod war. Da hat sich etwas verändert, auf das ich nicht so recht meinen Finger legen kann. Er war früher schon nicht ganz dicht, aber in der letzten Nacht glaubte ich echten Wahnsinn bei ihm zu spüren. Früher hat er zwar auch hin und wieder seine eigenen Anhänger gefoltert, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen lief, aber das war mit einem Fluch – nicht selten der Cruciatus – doch eine derartige körperliche Folter, wie ich sie letzte Nacht erdulden musste, gab es damals nicht – wenigstens nicht für seine Todesser – bei seinen Gegnern sah das ein wenig anders aus, auch wenn ich mich nicht an derartige Grausamkeiten, wie die der letzten Nacht, erinnern kann.

Ich werde also bestimmt noch weitere Schmerzmittel und Heiltränke brauchen, wenn ich von neuerlichen Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord zurückkehre. Albus hat auch erwähnt, dass er von Harry weis, dass die bei Voldemorts Wiedergeburt erschienenen Todesser zum Teil gefoltert wurde – doch nur mit dem Cruciatus.

‚_Nur' – _toller Gedanke – als ob der nicht übel genug wäre. Ich werde mich noch weiter in mich selbst zurückziehen müssen, wenn ich nicht will, dass etwas von meiner Doppelagententätigkeit offenbar wird.

Das kann ich mir nicht leisten – keiner darf wissen, was ich wirklich tue – was mir dabei zustößt – und ich darf nur Dumbledore Einzelheiten über die Treffen mitteilen, das ist zu heftig für normale Menschen.

Ja, der Orden muss erfahren, was Voldemort plant, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich Leuten wie Lupin und Black ausführlich über grausame Folterungen berichten könnte.

Ich will, dass sie meine Arbeit achten, aber ich will kein Mitleid dafür, was mir zustößt, noch dafür, was ich mit ansehen muss – Mitleid macht jämmerlich und ich fühle mich gewöhnlich ohnehin jämmerlich und elend genug. Man respektiert keinen Menschen, der sich vergewaltigen und foltern ließ und keiner mag Verräter, man toleriert sie nur, weil man sie braucht – und genau das bin ich – ein Verräter.

Ich weis, dass ich unbedingt auf Dumbledores Seite stehe und dass das das Richtige ist, aber ich werde die anderen Todesser und auch den Dunklen Lord immer wieder von meiner Loyalität überzeugen müssen. Immerhin ist bekannt, dass ich Dumbledore in gewisser Weise nahe stehe. Zu oft und in zu vielen Dingen hat er für mich gesprochen und sich für mich verbürgt.

Nicht, dass es dabei häufig um Askaban gegangen wäre – vielmehr waren es eine Menge Kleinigkeiten – aber es wird darüber gesprochen – ohne böse Absicht und es ist somit bekannt. Wie lange kann es sich der Dunkle Lord leisten, mich in der Nähe von Albus zu lassen – auch wenn ich ihm (angebliche) Informationen über dessen Pläne liefere?

Das alles ist schrecklich komplex und ich fürchte, es wird noch viel komplizierter werden. Ich bin zwar gewohnt eine Maske zu tragen, aber in Zukunft werde ich mehrere verschiedene brauchen.

Die des schlechtgelaunten Zaubertrankmeisters, die des eiskalten Todessers und die des ungerührten (und unverletzten) Spions – und die müssen perfekt sitzen! – Sogar vor Albus und vor dem haben meine Masken noch nie viel genutzt.

Wieviel Platz bleibt da noch für mein wirkliches Ich? Was ist das überhaupt _mein wirkliches Ich_?

Ein einsamer, leerer, bitterer Mann, der sich manchmal nach etwas Freundschaft, Zuneigung, ja vielleicht sogar nach ein wenig Liebe sehnt – das aber nie zugeben darf – noch nicht mal vor sich selbst, einfach, weil es zu weh tut ... weil alles zu weh tut - Darüber nachzudenken – es nicht zu bekommen oder es auch wieder zu verlieren – verletzt zu werden und zu leiden, weil man doch noch Gefühle hat, auch wenn die unter einer dicken Schicht aus ‚_rührt mich nicht an_' und ‚_kommt mit blos nicht zu nahe_' begraben sind – schon seit vielen langen Jahren.

Nun, für diese Person wird es in Zukunft noch weniger Platz geben, als bisher – ich kann es mir einfach nicht leisten, von solchen Dingen zu träumen, die ich ohnehin nie bekommen werde – das lenkt nur ab, von wichtigeren Dingen, von gefährlicheren Dingen.

Ich habe schon seit Stunden fast reglos auf meinem Bett gelegen und meinen Kopf in mein Kissen vergraben, dabei versucht, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren (es geht, wenn ich ganz ruhig liege, aber schon die kleinste Bewegung bringt meinen Körper zum Brüllen). Ich würde mich gerne ausziehen und mich unter meiner Decke verstecken, aber ich befürchte, dass ich heute dazu keine Kraft mehr habe.

Ich bin schon seit fast vierzig Stunden wach und würde verdammt gern ein bisschen schlafen, aber die Schmerzen und meine rasenden Gedanken hindern mich daran. Schlaftränke bringen so gut wie nichts. Ich habe sie in früheren Jahren zu oft genommen und bin mit der Zeit (nachdem ich die Abhängigkeit davon besiegt hatte) dagegen immun geworden. Und selbst wenn sie noch wirken würden, könnte ich nicht träumen und würde noch gereizter werden, als ich es ohnehin schon bin. Seltsamer Weise hindert mich jede Art von Schlaftrunk am Träumen – ich weis nicht warum – bei anderen Leuten ist das nicht so, aber bei mir taten sie das schon immer.

Eigentlich bin ich noch gar nicht so alt, aber wenn ich mein vergangenes Leben so überdenke, kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor – ein grenzenlos leere Ewigkeit – da gibt es nicht viel, an was ich mich gerne erinnere. Eine Schneeballschlacht ... eine Lichtung im Wald ... ein von einem Pferd gezogener Wagen, der eine staubige Straße entlang saust ... ein Freund, der mir beibringt auf einem Besen zu fliegen ... auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel in der Sonne zu sitzen und ein paar klebrige Süßigkeiten zu essen ... den Trankmeister Titel zu erwerben, aber auch das kam mir schon bald ziemlich sauer an, denn er brachte mir so gut wie nichts - Nee, echt nicht viel – und immer sind die meisten Erinnerungen mit dem grausamen Schmerz verbunden, dass es nie wieder sein wird.

Wofür bin ich überhaupt auf dieser Welt, wenn da so wenig ist, was mich ausmacht?

Ja, da sind noch meine Tränke und meine gelegentlichen Forschungen – der Wolfsbann, das Universalgegengift – aber auch das ist nicht eben viel.

Wer bin ich? Was bin ich?

Wer – Ich bin Severus Snape und das werde ich wohl auch immer sein – kein glücklicher Mensch und auch kein netter Kerl.

Was – Giftmischer und Trankmeister ... Lehrer und Spion ... Teufel und Retter ... alles zugleich ... doch ist das genug ... diese Dinge, durch die ich mich definiere ... reicht das, um eine wirkliche Person zu sein?

Häufig halte ich mich nur für den Schatten eines Menschen, der sich nicht ins Licht wagen darf, weil er dort vergehen würde. Leer und kalt ... einsam und bitter.

Tue ich mir schon wieder mal selbst leid?

Krieg ich mal wieder Depressionen?

Weis nicht ... ist auch egal ... aber ich muss einfach hier und heute über diese Dinge nachdenken, wenn ich weiter machen will – und das muss ich – ich habe es mir geschworen – was wäre ich denn sonst schon wert? Nichts – weniger als nichts. Keiner fragt, wie es mir geht – keiner interessiert sich für mich – wobei ich mir nicht so sicher bin, dass mir das Gegenteil gefallen würde. Ich mag es nicht, zu viel Beachtung zu bekommen – das ist nicht gut – man kommt mir damit zu nahe und dringt in Bereiche in meinem Inneren ein, wo keiner etwas zu suchen hat – noch nicht mal ich selbst.

Immer noch liege ich in einer unveränderten Stellung am Bett und versuche, wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen, doch er flieht mir immer noch – wie schon seit so vielen Jahren.

Zu wenig Schlaf ... kaum Appetit ... Schmerzen ... Einsamkeit ... Bitterkeit ... Ja, das könnte auch eine Definition von Severus Snape sein ... das einsamste Wesen des Universums. Hohl ... leer ... nur ein funktionierendes Etwas ... kaum mehr als eine äußere Hülle.

_Ach Shit, Severus, warum schläfst du nicht einfach ein – schlaf doch endlich ein...!_

Mir ist kalt – nicht nur mein Körper, sondern auch etwas tief in mir drin. Ist das bei anderen Menschen warm? Was empfinden sie an diesem Ort – diesem geheimen, privaten Ort, wo das wirkliche Ich einer Person verborgen liegt? _Wärme ... Liebe ... Zuversicht ... Hoffung?_

Für mich sind das nur leere Worte – ich weis nicht, wie sich sowas anfühlt. Wusste ich das je? Ich denke nicht, denn dann müsste doch noch etwas davon in mir sein – wenigstens die Erinnerung an eine Erinnerung. Doch da ist nichts ... nichts ... nichts...

Mein Magen beginnt zu rumoren und fühlt sich kalt und klamm an – ich habe heute den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und ihn nur mit Tee und Kaffee gefüllt – ich will auch nichts essen ... ich kann es einfach nicht.

‚_Gib Ruhe_', denke ich. ‚_Jetzt nicht – vielleicht morgen, OK?_'

Mein Magen meint, er würde aber jetzt gerne was haben, doch in diesem Streit bleibe ich der Sieger. Irgendwann gegen Morgen werde ich endlich ruhiger und schlafe doch noch ein.

Nicht lange und das laute Treiben in der Schule weckt mich wieder auf. Immer noch müde und schon wieder voller Schmerzen, rolle ich mich vom Bett und entschließe mich, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen – vielleicht kann ich dann einen weiteren beschissenen Tag überstehen.



Schwarze Flaggen und eine Rede

Der letzte Schultag ist da und mit ihm das Jahresabschlussfest. Doch dieses Jahr interessiert keinen, welches Haus die Meisterschaft gewonnen hat. Immerhin ist ein Schüler durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords gestorben und das ist sicher kein Grund zu feiern. Die ganze Große Halle ist schwarz beflaggt zu Ehren von Cedric Diggory, der als eines der ersten Opfer eines neuerlichen Krieges gegen die Dunkelheit gefallen ist.

Trauere ich mit den anderen?

Weis nicht – nicht so wirklich – ich habe schon zu viele Opfer dieses Wahnsinns gesehen. Allerdings tut es mir mit Sicherheit um einen begabten jungen Zauber Leid, der jetzt niemals erwachsen werden kann und für den einfach alles vorbei ist. Seine Hausgenossen trauern um ihn, seine Eltern und seine Hauslehrerin, Flora Sprout. Und mit ihnen trauern auch die anderen Häuser.

Es sieht jedoch so aus, als würden meine Slytherins nur so tun als ob und ich nehme mir vor, ihnen nächstes Jahr den Respekt von den Toten beizubringen. Denn was auch immer, der junge Diggory hat Respekt verdient – immerhin hat er (mit Harry) das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen – und starb deswegen oder dafür.

Nein, heute kommt wirklich keine Stimmung auf, wie es sonst am letzten Schultag ist. Trauer und eine Menge offene Fragen liegen in der Luft, denn nur die Wenigsten wissen, was an diesem Tag wirklich geschehen ist. Harry hat nicht darüber gesprochen (außer mit seinen besten Freunden, wie ich mir denken könnte) und ist sehr leise geworden, hat sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen – vielleicht taucht er auch eines Tages von dort wieder auf – ich konnte das nicht.

Auch Dumbledore hat sich bisher bedeckt gehalten, doch heute wird er sein Schweigen brechen und eine eindringliche Rede halten, hat er den Lehrern angekündigt. Die Halle ist bis zum Bersten voll und selbst der echte Mad-Eye ist wieder gesund genug, um am Fest teilzunehmen, auch wenn er so aussieht, als sei er noch nicht wieder wirklich ganz auf dem Damm.

Auch das komplette Dreamteam ist anwesend. Der Junge, dieser verdammte Junge ... er sah ihn zurückkehren ... sah einen Kameraden sterben ... hat gekämpft ... und  
überlebt ... wenn schon nicht gesiegt ... dann ist er wenigstens noch am Leben ... was ja an und für sich ein Sieg ist, wenn es um den Dunklen Lord geht.

Der Junge starrt mich an und ich starre zurück ... ja, diese grünen Augen können mich noch immer treffen ... heute mehr denn je, denn in mir ist das Wissen, dass er es schon wieder alleine auf die Reihe gebracht hat ... ohne meine Hilfe ... was auch immer ich versprochen habe ... Habe ich meine Elfe verraten, weil ich zugelassen habe, dass ihr Sohn es schon wieder alleine tun musste? Doch wie hätte ich ihm helfen können?

Immerhin habe ich verhindert, dass er sich zu sehr selbst überschätzt und daran stirbt ... ich hoffe wenigstens, dass das mein Verdienst war ... hoffe, dass meine Elfe damit zufrieden ist ... kann es nicht wissen ... werde es nie wissen, denn sie ist tot ... schon seit so vielen Jahren tot und begraben ... nur ihre smaragdgrünen Mandelaugen, die sind immer noch in dieser Welt und können mich durchdringend anstarren.

Zu viel ... einen Augenblick lang wird es mir zu viel und ich wende den Blick ab – soll der Bengel doch glauben, er hätte mich dieses Mal besiegt. Oh Gott, ich kann einfach diese Augen heute nicht mehr in den meinen ertragen ... ich brauche Zeit ... ich brauche Ruhe ... ich brauche Abstand.

Gott sei Dank beginnt Dumbledore seine Rede und enthebt mich damit der Peinlichkeit, dass jemand bemerkt, wie sehr mich der Blick des Jungen heute trifft. Ich rücke meine finstere Maske zu Recht und tue so, als sei mir nichts wichtiger als das, was der Alte zu sagen hat.

Er spricht über Cedric Diggory und ehrt sein Leben und auch seinen Tod. Lässt uns die Kelche auf den Jungen erheben, um ihn einen letzten Gruß nachzusenden. Alle, jeder einzelne in der Großen Halle, schließt sich dem Toast an und ein hallendes „Cedric Diggory" tönt durch den hohen Raum. Der Alte spricht weiter und macht mehr als nur deutlich, wer für Cedrics Tod verantwortlich ist. Natürlich spricht er den Namen aus – Albus gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die das wagen und ein lautes Schweigen füllt die Große Halle. Blicke des Unglaubens und der Angst werden unter den Kindern gewechselt. Er musste das tun, der verrückte Alte, er konnte sie nicht einfach nach Hause schicken, ohne dass sie die Wahrheit wissen – das Ministerium wird alle Informationen unterdrücken und alles als eine Reihung verhängnisvoller Zufälle abtun. Albus wird nie zulassen, dass seine Kinder (und für ihn sind wir das alle) unwissend in ihr Verderben laufen, nur weil man ihnen die Wahrheit verschweigen will.

Er meint noch, es sei ein Verrat an Cedrics Andenken, wenn man behaupten würde, er sei durch einen eigenen Fehler gestorben, wie es das Ministerium so gerne verbreiten möchte. Dann spricht er – sehr oberflächlich – über das, was Harry zugestoßen ist und was er (mal wieder) überstanden hat, lässt uns sie Kelche auf den Jungen erheben. Doch dieses Mal schließen sich nicht alle an – nein, meinen Slytherins passt es sicher gar nicht, dass der Bengel schon wieder im Mittelpunkt steht ... und sie wurden so gut wie alle erzogen, einstmals Todesser zu werden. Nein, es kann ihnen sicher nicht Recht sein, wenn der Bengel den Dunklen Lord ausgetrickst hat. Doch ich erhebe meinen Kelch, auch wenn ich nicht diesen verhassten Namen murmle – ich könnte ihn nicht ehrend über meine Lippen bringen.

Der Alte spricht weiter und dankt unseren Gästen für ihre Anwesenheit. Er spricht vom Geist der Zusammenarbeit und meint, jeder einzelne von ihnen sei in Zukunft jederzeit hier in Hogwarts willkommen. Das Ganze klingt wie ein hoffnungsvolles und beruhigendes Schlusswort und will nicht so ganz zum Rest seiner Rede passen – doch ich bin mir sicher, dass der Alte genau weis, was er tut – er wollte warnen, aber sicher nicht Panik und Angst verbreiten. Er spricht von Vertrauen und Freundschaft, ehrt nochmal Cedric Diggory, ja er macht ihn nahezu zu einem Märtyrer für unsere Seite – nicht schlecht Albus, das wird ihnen in den Köpfen bleiben. Er endet und das Festmahl erscheint.

Es ist sehr leise heute in der Halle als es verzehrt wird und jeder einzelne scheint schweren Gedanken nachzuhängen und zu versuchen, das Gehörte zu bereifen.

Wieder ein Jahr vorbei ... Was wird das nächste bringen? Warten wir es ab...

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

**Hauptquartier**

Ein weiterer Ruf

Kaum sind sie Kinder aus Hogwarts verschwunden, wird es einerseits sehr ruhig, andererseits sehr geschäftig. Albus beginnt sofort, den Phönixorden neu zu organisieren. Er spricht auch vor der Zaubererversammlung, wie er es mir bereits angekündigt hatte, doch das hat nicht den gewünschten Erfolg.

Es ist die Rede von Panikmache, davon, dass der Alte senil geworden wäre und Fudge leidet plötzlich unter dem Wahn, dass Dumbledore seinen Posten will. Albus hat eine Menge Ehrenämter in unserer Gesellschaft, da er aber nicht aufhören will, über die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu reden, erkennt man ihm einfach eins nach dem anderen ab, um ihn in Misskredit zu bringen und ihn unglaubwürdig zu machen – es heißt auch, er würde langsam senil werden.

Ich könnte vor Wut darüber brüllen und würde am liebsten ins Ministerium stürmen, um gewissen Leuten etwas Verstand einbläuen (was aus verschiedenen Gründen wirklich keine gute Idee wäre), aber der Alte lächelt nur fein und meint, das alles würde ihn nicht stören, solange man ihn nicht aus den Schokofrosch Karten nimmt – na, der hat vielleicht einen Humor.

Es dauert nicht lange und mein Mal brennt erneut. Der Dunkle Lord ruft mich und ich gehorche natürlich. Mitternacht, ein nebliges Moor, dunkle Gestalten im Kreis ... die hohe, kalte Stimme, die wieder von ruhmreichen Zeiten spricht, aufpeitscht ... Illusionen verspricht.

Er ruft einzelne Todesser zu sich und gibt ihnen Aufträge. Viel kann ich nicht verstehen, denn er spricht sehr leise, allerdings sieht es so aus, als wolle er einfach seine Organisation neu ordnen und sich sonst vorerst weitgehend bedeckt halten. Kann ich verstehen – damals zählten seine Anhänger nach hunderten. Heute hat er jedoch nicht mehr als ein gutes Dutzend. Neue Todesser müssen gefunden und eingeschworen werden, die Loyalität der Alten muss überprüft werden – zu viele haben sich damals darauf berufen, dass sie unter dem Imperius gestanden hätten und so gut wie keiner hat nach dem Verbleib des Dunklen Lord wirklich geforscht.

Darüber ist er natürlich nicht erfreut und setzt seine Foltersitzungen, die bei seiner Wiedergeburt begonnen haben, rege fort. Jeder bekommt etwas ab – länger oder kürzer – als Warnung oder als Strafe.

Dann ruft er mich zu sich hin. Ich werde kalt, mache dicht und gebe ihm die Huldigung, die er so sehr haben will. Ich bemühe mich, nicht zu sehr zu kriechen – das hat es mir damals auch ermöglicht, alleine mit meinen Tränken bei ihm durchzukommen – wohldosierte Ehrerbietung und diensteifriger, aber stolzer Gehorsam.

„Giftmischer", zischt er mich an. „Deine Tränke – ich nehme an, deine Hände sind in diesen dreizehn Jahren wieder verheilt" – Damit hätte ich rechnen sollen, dass er mir meine Ausflucht von damals vorwirft – Ich verbeuge mich leicht (ich knie ohnehin vor ihm) und murmle „Ja, mein Lord – immer zu Diensten."

„Gut, gut", zischt er. „Das will ich doch hoffen – für dich, mein lieber Giftmischer – will ich das doch sehr hoffen. Wie auch immer, du wirst wieder für mich brauen ... Veritaserum - ein Gift, das nicht nachweisbar ist und umgehend wirkt – ein weiteres, das langsam und unter großen Schmerzen tötet und noch einiges mehr..." Er zieht ein Pergament aus seiner Robe und hält es mir hin. „Da hast du eine Liste und sieh zu, dass es nicht zu lange dauert, das könnte mich veranlassen an deiner Treue zu zweifeln – in spätestens einem Monat, will ich das alles haben..."

„My Lord", murmle ich. „Ein paar von den Sachen werde ich erfinden müssen..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht", faucht er mich an. „Ich will die Sachen in einem Monat haben, damit ich meine Pläne fortführen kann ... Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir widerspricht – Crucio!"

Sofort wälze ich mich unter entsetzlichen Schmerzen am Boden, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass mir auch nur ein einziger Laut entkommt. Nein, es ist besser, vor dem Dunklen Lord keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Verstanden!" zischt er mich an, nachdem er endlich den Fluch wieder aufgehoben hat.

„Ja, mein Lord, danke mein Lord", murmle ich und verbeuge mich erneut.

Nein, ich brauche heute sicher nicht noch mehr von seinen Nettigkeiten.

„Dann verschwinde jetzt und halte dich bereit – schon bald werde ich weitere Aufträge für dich haben."

„Natürlich, mein Lord", murmle ich und meine Stimme ist heiser geworden.

Ich sollte wirklich schnell von hier verschwinden, denn ich kann spüren, wie sich die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus mal wieder durch meinen Körper wälzen wollen.

„Verschwinde, Giftmischer – ans Werk!" zischt er erneut und ich appariere.

Kaum bin ich an meinem Geheimgang angekommen, breche ich zusammen und kann eben noch hinein taumeln, bevor mich die Nachwirkungen des freundlichen Folterfluchs umwerfen. Ich winde mich in dem dunklen Tunnel und es ist als wolle ich mir selbst alle Knochen brechen, alle Muskeln zerfetzen und alle Adern zum Platzen bringen. Ich bin absolut hilflos und nur froh, dass mich hier keiner sehen kann – so schwach, so hilflos, so jämmerlich.

Ich weis nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis sich mein Körper beruhigt und ich wieder atmen kann, meine Umgebung wieder deutlich erkennen kann. Noch habe ich das Linderungsmittel gegen diese üblen Nachwirkungen nicht, aber ich weis, dass auch eine heiße Dusche helfen kann. Also rapple ich mich mühsam auf die Beine und wanke den langen Tunnel entlang in mein Schlafzimmer.

Ich lasse diese widerliche schwarze Todesserhaut in einem Geheimfach im Schrank verschwinden und der Rest meiner Kleidung fällt einfach zu Boden, wo ich gehe und stehe. Mit schleppenden Schritten taumle ich ins Bad und schaffe es gerade noch unter meine Brause, als mich schon wieder ein Anfall überrollt. Das heiße Wasser prasselt auf mich herab und besänftigt die kreischenden Muskeln ein wenig. Trotzdem winde ich mich wie eine überrollte Schlange im Duschbecken.

_Hör auf ... hör auf ... Oh Gott, so hör doch auf...!_

Wirklich nett, dass man von diesem Fluch noch länger was hat, ihn noch Stunden später erneut genießen darf. Verdammt – was auch immer dieses Monster von mir will – der Linderungstrank ist wichtiger. Immerhin sind Ferien und ich habe jede Menge Zeit, was auch immer zu erforschen.

Ja, auch die Sachen, die der Dunkle Lord von mir haben will, aber auch die jeweiligen Gegenmittel dazu. Er darf die Tränke immer erst bekommen, wenn ich was gegen ihre Wirkung unternehmen kann. Und der Alte muss Bescheid wissen – über das, was gesprochen wurde, über das, was ich tun soll, über das, was ich dagegen tun werde, aber nicht über das, was mir zugestoßen ist.

Immer noch liege ich im Duschbecken und lasse das heiße Wasser auf mich herunter prasseln. Ich bin müde, sehr müde, habe in der letzten Woche nur sehr wenig Schlaf gefunden. Mein Magen knurrt, aber ich bin nicht wirklich hungrig und Appetit habe ich schon gar keinen – Nee, es kommt echt nicht gut, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen, das trägt nicht eben zum allgemeinen Wohlbefinden bei. Egal – ich hab´s geschworen und ich werde tun, was ich tun muss ... was auch immer es kostet ... ich bin nicht wichtig ... aber das Wohl unserer Welt, das Wohl des Jungen ist es.

Irgendwie döse ich ein und werde erst wieder wach, als das Wasser beginnt kühler zu werden. Ich muss weit über eine Stunde hier gelegen haben, denn solange bleibt gewöhnlich das Wasser warm. Also rapple ich mich hoch, krame nach einem Handtuch und reibe mich trocken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr beweist mir, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht ist.

Ich bin müde, so müde, aber ich bin mir sicher, jetzt nicht schlafen zu können, doch ich wage es nicht, jetzt schon mit dem Brauen anzufangen – meine Hände zittern so sehr, dass ich fast das Handtuch nicht halten kann, ganz zu schweigen von einem Messer, das ich zum Zuschneiden der Zutaten brauche – ich würde mir nur in die Finger hacken.

Ich werfe mir meinen Morgenmantel über und wanke in mein Büro – ich brauche dringend ein wenig Torture-Ex, sonst bekomme ich heute gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe. Natürlich weis ich, dass es keine gute Idee ist, das Zeug schon wieder zu schlucken, aber so lange ich keine Alternative habe, muss es einfach so gehen. Verdammte Nebenwirkungen!

Ein paar Tropfen von diesem Trank in eine Tasse heißen Tee – ich muss sie mir von Dobby bringen lassen, ich kann noch nicht mal einen Kessel Wasser aufbrühen, ohne mir das Zeug über meine bebenden Finger zu kippen. Der Elf erscheint und bringt mir wortlos das Gewünschte, aber er hat noch ein paar belegte Brote aufs Tablett gepackt und macht mich auf diese Art sicher, dass er mich genau im Auge behält.

Kaum hat er alles abgestellt, ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden – gut, ich könnte jetzt wirklich keinen plappernden, nervösen Elfen ertragen.

Ich brauche beide Hände, um etwas von der heißen Flüssigkeit in einen Becher zu kippen und meine Zähne, um die Phiole aufzubekommen. Ja, ich brauche sicher etwas, das mich am Funktionieren hält. Jetzt sind zwar Ferien und ich kann wenigstens den Unterricht vergessen, aber es wird mit Sicherheit ein sehr arbeitsintensiver Monat werden – besonders, weil der Dunkle Lord mir angekündigt hat, mich schon bald wieder zu rufen – wenn er mir jedes Mal einen Cruciatus vergönnt (und da bin ich mir so gut wie sicher), dann muss ich einfach ein Gegenmittel haben – er bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig bin und Ausflüchte wird er sich sicher keine anhören wollen – selbst nicht, wenn sie begründet sind ... verdammtes, unmenschliches Monster!

Auch den Becher kann ich nur mit beiden Händen heben und es ist schwer, ihn an meine Lippen zu bringen, ohne mir das heiße Zeug drüber zu kippen. Verdammt, wenn mich das jedes Mal so übel mitnimmt, dann weis ich nicht, wie ich auch nur die nächsten Wochen überstehen soll, geschweige denn das nächste Jahr.

Die Brote liegen vor mir, doch ich kann mich nicht  
überwinden davon zu essen. Mein Magen ist kalt und klamm (trotzt des heißen Tees) und windet sich alleine bei dem Gedanken, etwas in sich aufzunehmen – gleichzeitig knurrt er vor Hunger und zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Besser mal wieder ein paar Würfel braunen Zucker – schmecken mir zwar nicht besonders, liefern aber Energie und die brauche ich dingend, wenn ich nicht über kurz oder lang zusammenklappen will – so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich will oder auch nur brauchen kann – ich kann mir nicht die geringste Schwäche erlauben – weder vor Voldemort (der bringt mich um) noch vor Dumbledore (der verbietet mir zu tun, was ich einfach tun muss), noch vor irgendeinem anderen (man würde mich auslachen oder in Mitleid ertränken – ich hasse beides).

Ich habe mich hinter meinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen und wärme meine klammen Hände an dem heißen Becher. Mir ist sehr kalt – noch kälter, als ich es ohnehin gewohnt bin und mir drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass das vom Cruciatus kommen könnte. Sicher, es gibt Berichte über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber die sind weder besonders ausführlich noch recht fundiert – das meiste sind Gerüchte und Mutmaßungen und die nützen mir weniger als gar nichts. Nichts ist verhängnisvoller und gefährlicher, als falsche oder unvollständige Informationen, wenn man einen komplexen Trank brauen oder gar erfinden will.

Was weis ich über diese Nachwirkungen, was kann ich an mir selbst beobachten?

Nun, ich weis, dass Harry den Fluch abbekommen hat und danach nichts mehr davon spürte. Ich weis auch, dass ebendieser Fluch Nevilles Eltern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat. Des Weiteren weis ich, dass ich unter grässlichen Krämpfen und unkontrolliertem Zittern leide, wenn ich den Fluch abbekommen habe und es ist mir kälter als kalt – und Schmerzen, jede Menge Schmerzen. Dann gibt es Gerüchte, dass der Cruciatus zu Nervenschäden führen kann, wenn man ihm zu oft ausgesetzt ist. Verlust des Tastsinns, Verlust der Muskelkontrolle, bis hin zur absoluten Bewegungslosigkeit und dem Ende jeglichen körperlichen Empfindens – außer grässlichen Schmerzen. Nette Aussichten – echt nett – eine bewegungslose, nicht fühlende, aber immer noch denkende und schmerzempfindende Masse zu werden ... man kann dem allen dann noch nicht mal mehr selbst ein Ende setzten. Mich schaudert bei diesem Gedanken und ich schwöre mir, mich umzubringen, bevor es so weit mit mir kommt – solange ich es noch selbst kann.

Ja, von diesem schnell wirkenden, nicht nachweisbaren Gift, werde ich mir für den Notfall eine Phiole voll abzweigen. Alles kann ich ertragen, aber das nicht – immer noch denken zu können, aber nicht mehr handeln – für alles, was auch immer, Hilfe zu brauchen und eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu sein.

Nein, nicht mit mir ... nicht mit Severus Snape!

Ich werde mir etwas zusammenstellen, was das verhindern kann – ich werde noch gebraucht ... man (besonders Dumbledore) verlässt sich auf mich. Ich werde auch mein Wissen über Medikunde auffrischen müssen, denn ich kann keinen um Hilfe bitten, wenn ich hier in einem solchen jämmerlichen Zustand ankomme ... kann mir nicht leisten, dass jemand – wer auch immer – zu viele oder die falschen Fragen stellt.

Meine Gedanken kreisen und schließlich döse ich an meinem Schreibtisch ein – wie schon so oft.



Schnippische Bemerkungen

Dumbledore erhält von mir den Bericht, den ich ihm versprochen habe. Natürlich spreche ich nicht über den Cruciatus, den ich mir eingehandelt habe – das muss er wirklich nicht wissen - auch wenn es mich einiges an Kraft und Konzentration kostet, das Zittern meiner Hände vor ihm zu verbergen. Er brummt zustimmend zu meinen Ausführungen und macht sich eifrig Notizen, wen er auf was ansetzten will.

„Wir haben ein Hauptquartier", meint er, als ich zu Ende bin. „Sirius hat dem Orden sein Elternhaus zu diesem Zweck angeboten – es steht leer, nachdem seine Mutter vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist und da er somit der letzte der Blacks ist, gehört das Haus nun ihm."

„Halten sie das für eine gute Idee, Sir?" werfe ich ein. „Man könnte uns aufspüren, wenn wir uns immer am selben Ort treffen."

Er brummt und nickt.

„Das war auch der Grund, warum wir das letzte Mal kein Hauptquartier hatten", erwidert er. „Aber das alte Stadthaus der Blacks ist sehr gut geschützt. Es liegt jeder nur erdenkliche Schutzbann darauf und ich habe es noch persönlich mit dem Fidelius Zauber gesichert und damit ist dieser Ort so sicher wie Hogwarts. Und es ist nicht schlecht, eine Sammelstelle für Informationen zu haben."

„Wo steht das Haus eigentlich?" will ich wissen. „Wenn sie es mir sagen können."

„Ja, ich werde es dir sagen, denn du wirst auch vor dem Orden Berichte abliefern müssen – ich will dich dieses Mal offiziell dabei haben."

„Und wenn wieder ein Verräter im Orden ist?" murmle ich skeptisch. „Das wäre mehr als nur gefährlich und das nicht nur für mich."

„Das lässt sich nie ganz ausschließen", murmelt der Alte. „Doch dieses Mal habe ich den Eid noch bindender gestaltet, als das letzte Mal – du hast vollkommen Recht, wir brauchen sicher keinen zweiten Wurmschwanz."

Ich brumme zustimmend. Nein, das brauchen wir bestimmt nicht.

„Also – wo?"

„Grimmauld Platz 12 in London", gibt er zurück. „Du kannst nicht hinein apparieren, aber du kannst durchs Feuer gehen."

Ich knurre unwillig.

„Ja klar – ich tauche dort durchs Feuer auf und Black verflucht mich, bevor ich auch nur die Asche aus meiner Robe geklopft habe – na sicher."

Der Alte lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Ja – ja, das könnte ich mir durchaus vorstellen. Doch ich denke, Remus wird ihn davon abhalten."

„Der ist also auch dort – die alten Herumtreiber wieder innig vereint", knurre ich unwillig.

„Sie sind alte Freunde, Severus und das weist du ganz genau. Außerdem kann Remus nirgendwo mehr hin – es ist vollkommen mittellos."

Ich zucke nur die Achseln, als wolle ich sagen, dass mich das nicht kümmert. Doch das ist nicht ganz richtig. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihm vor über einem Jahr den letzten bezahlten Job vermasselt, den er bekommen konnte, denn bei dem ganzen politischen Durcheinander in der letzten Zeit, wurde ein Gesetz zur Ächtung von Werwölfen angestrengt. Es kam zwar nur in einer abgeschwächten Version durch, aber viele unserer Leute sind trotzdem nicht bereit, einen Werwolf einzustellen und so kann ich mir gut vorstellen, das Lupin pleite ist – Vermögen hatte er meinem Wissen nach ohnehin nie.

„Geben sie ihm wieder den Verteidigungsjob?" will ich wissen.

„Ich würde", erwidert er. „Aber aus zwei Gründen ist das nicht möglich. Unsere Schule steht unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums, weil ich darauf beharrt habe, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Ich kann keinen Werwolf einstellen – man würde uns Auroren oder Beobachter auf den Hals hetzen und das ist das Letzte was wir brauchen. Und, bevor du fragst – Nein, ich werde dir den Job nicht geben, jetzt weniger als je zuvor – ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Voldemort mehr als nur ungehalten wäre, wenn einer seiner Todesser Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet."

Ich knurre unwillig, nicke aber bitter – nee, das wäre dem Dunklem Lord sicher nicht recht.

„Der andere Grund ist, dass Remus sich um Sirius kümmern will", fährt der Alte fort. „Dem geht es nämlich nicht eben gut. Immer noch die Nachwirkungen seiner langen Haft in Askaban und er muss sich jetzt in seinem Elternhaus versteckt halten, da er ja noch immer gesucht wird – und das passt ihm so gar nicht."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", murmle ich kaum hörbar.

Natürlich weis ich, dass Sirius sein Elternhaus ebenso gehasst hat, wie ich das meine. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, ich wäre im Rabennest und hätte keine Chance, die Hütte zu verlassen – na danke, da kann ich mir wesentlich schönere Dinge vorstellen.

„Das Haus ist ziemlich verseucht", fährt Albus fort. „Wir werden es reinigen müssen."

„Verseucht?" erwidere ich,

„Alle möglichen Dunklen Kreaturen, jede Menge Ungeziefer und ich weis nicht, was an da so alles dunklen Artefakten in diesem Haus herumliegt – wenn man die Black Familie kennt, ist da so Einiges denkbar."

„Brr!" erwidere ich nur. „Sie erwarten doch nicht von mir, dass ich mich einer Putzkolonne anschließe?"

Er lacht leise.

„Nein, Severus, das erwarte ich sicher nicht – ich denke, dass du mit diesen Tränken genügend beschäftigt sein wirst."

Ich nicke nur. Ja, damit werde ich wirklich genug zu tun haben. Ich habe bereits ein paar alte Rezepte herausgesucht, aber ich werde so Einiges daran verändern müssen und ich werde die so entstandenen Tränke an Versuchstieren testen müssen – viel Arbeit.

„Gut, mein Junge", meint er der Alte in meine Gedanken hinein. „Das erste Treffen findet morgen Abend statt und ich erwarte dein Kommen."

„Ich werde da sein – insofern mich kein Ruf ereilt", gebe ich zurück und freue mich sicher nicht darauf, die beiden Herumtreiber wieder zu sehen.

Ich habe vorletztes Schuljahr genug unter meinen Gefühlen gelitten – das brauche ich nicht nochmal – ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich es mir kaum leisten kann, aus der Ruhe gebracht zu werden oder irgendwelchen wirren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich brauche meinen ganzen Verstand, um einfach nur am Leben zu bleiben und meinen Aufgaben nachkommen zu können. Nun, vielleicht wenn ich meine sarkastischste Maske aufsetzte und mich hinter Hohn und Zynismus verstecke, kann ich damit klar kommen, ohne dass ich weitere schlaflose Nächte davon bekomme.

Lupin dürfte meine Art ja inzwischen gewohnt sein,  
aber ich denke, dass ich Black damit aus dem Konzept bringen kann – wenn er auf mich sauer ist, dann wird er nichts vermuten, was ich nicht will, dass er davon weis. Wenn ich ihn schwach anmache, wird er mit mir streiten und das soll mir nur Recht sein. Dürfte ein nettes Ventil für mich werden, wenn ich sowas tun kann. Nun, wenn man es recht bedenkt, sind das wirklich nette Aussichten.

Albus hat mich nur schweigend angeschaut und mich meine Gedanken wälzen lassen.

„Wirst du Ärger machen?" will er wissen, als habe er jeden einzelnen davon verfolgt.

Ich zucke die Achseln.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen", erwidere ich. „Nicht viel – aber ich werde mir nichts von den beiden gefallen lassen – nie wieder, Albus, nie wieder."

„Es hat dir weh getan – vorletztes Jahr", meint er, als kenne er die Antwort nur zu genau.

Wieder zucke ich die Achseln.

„Ja", gebe ich knapp zurück. „Es hat mir mal wieder nur zu deutlich gezeigt, dass ich keinem – außer ihnen – vertrauen darf. Ich bin zu unwichtig, als dass ich jemand anderem etwas bedeuten könnte. Lupin war so nett zu mir, so freundlich, kam immer wieder hier runter ... und ich begann zu glauben, dass er ein Freund sein könnte ... doch dann tauchte Black wieder auf und überzeugte ihn von seiner Unschuld – und ich war sofort uninteressant geworden."

„Severus", unterbricht mich der Alte. „Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, dass man mehr als nur einen Freund haben kann."

Ich winke ab.

„Das ist nicht mehr relevant. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, Freunde zu haben – jetzt schon gar nicht mehr, da ich wieder in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords stehe – ich würde erpressbar werden und das kann keiner von uns riskieren."

„Aber ich fürchte, du wirst gerade jetzt Freunde brauchen", wirft er ein.

Wieder winke ich ab.

„Ich komme schon alleine klar", entgegne ich. „Bin ich ja schon immer, Sir."

Er seufzt schwer.

„Wie auch immer", erwidert er. „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, mein Junge, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Danke", meine ich einfach.

Aber in Wahrheit weis ich, dass ich sein Angebot nicht annehmen werde, weil ich es nicht darf, weil ich es nicht kann – auch wenn ich es vielleicht manchmal möchte – es ist keine Option. Ich könnte nicht mehr tun, was ich tun muss, wenn ich mich Albus anvertraue – er würde es mir verbieten – eben weil er mich mag.

„Nun gut", fährt er fort. „Dann überlasse ich dich deinen Aufgaben – bis morgen Abend um acht dann."

„Ja, Sir", erwidere ich nur.

Er lächelt mich freundlich an und verlässt mein Büro. Nun gut, dann weiter mit meinen Tränken.

Das Veritaserum ist nicht besonders schwer und gehört zu meinen Standardtränken. Aber wie muss ein Gegenmittel beschaffen sein? – und ich brauche dieses Zeug mehr als nur dringend, denn ich bin mir mehr als nur sicher, dass ich der Erste sein werde, der das Veritaserum zu Schmecken bekommt.

Ich finde ein paar Hinweise in ein paar alten Büchern, aber das sind nur Ansätze und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Testtränke bestenfalls wirkungslos und schlimmsten Falls sogar giftig sind. Wie auch immer, dann eben meine eigene Version. Ich gehe nochmal das Rezept für das Serum durch und suche zu jeder Zutat einen Antagonisten - gewöhnlich gibt es den, doch leider sind einige davon giftig. Weitere Möglichkeiten liegen dann in Ersatzstoffen, die aber hin und wieder noch giftiger sind. Nicht eben einfach, aber mehr als nur interessant.

Schon am selben Abend sehe ich mich in der Lage, einen Versuchstrank anzusetzen – Brauzeit zehn Tage. Nun ja, lässt sich nicht ändern. Nebenbei braue ich ein paar der einfacheren Gifte, die der Dunkle Lord von mir haben wollte – die, wo ich bereits über die Gegenmittel verfüge. Ich beabsichtige, ihm das Zeug bereits zu übergeben, wenn er mich das nächste Mal ruft. Ich muss Boden gut machen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir nicht traut – wahrscheinlich traut er keinem - aber ich bin für ihn eine besondere Gefahr, eben weil ich hier in Hogwarts bin – Dumbledore so nahe und der ist der einzigem den er je gefürchtet hat, auch wenn er ihn am liebsten als alten Narren betitelt.

Ich schätze er geht dieses Risiko nur ein, weil er sich Informationen von mir verspricht – wie ich sie ihm schon damals gebracht habe – falsche und mit dem Alten genau abgesprochene Informationen. Ja, ich werde sicher alle Pluspunkte brauchen, die ich beim Dunklen Lord nur sammeln kann. Es wird wieder mal eine schlaflose Nacht, aber das stört mich nicht. Ich bin mehr als nur schwer beschäftigt und so ticken die Stunden nur so an mir vorbei – gut, dass ich auch nicht soviel Schlaf brauche – na ja, wenigstens bin ich es gewohnt, nur wenig und schlecht zu schlafen.

Als die Gifte vor sich hin köcheln, beginne ich mir Aufzeichnungen für das Linderungsmittel zu den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus zu machen – ein bisschen was vom alten Rezept fällt mir wieder ein, aber ich bin mir sicher, etwas wesentlich Stärkeres zu brauchen, so oft wie ich den Fluch inzwischen abbekommen habe (zwei mal bei nur zwei Treffen).

Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht leisten, tagelang hilflos zu zittern oder mich gar vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und zu winden. Der Torture-Ex hilft nur sehr begrenzt und er macht auf Dauer auch süchtig.

Ich gehe den Trank in allen Einzelheiten durch und suche nach Ersatzstoffen – ich weis, welche Bestandteile die Sucht auslösen, aber es sind leider genau die, die am stärksten gegen den Schmerz wirken. Ich brauche ein Muskelrelaxahns, verbunden mit etwas, das die überreizten Nervenbahnen wieder beruhigt, dann eine Zutat, die das Zittern besänftigt und eine, die die Schmerzen stillt.

Kompliziert – aber mehr als nur interessant und eine echte Herausforderung. Ich mache mir zu jedem einzelnen Punkt Notizen über Zutaten und Ersatzstoffe, mit Querverweisen zu Ingredienzien, die nicht harmonieren oder sich sogar aufheben. Ich brauche die ganze Nacht, um ein Rezept zusammen zu bekommen, das einigen Erfolg verspricht.

Doch bevor ich zu brauen beginne, rufe ich Dobby, damit er mir meinen Kaffee bringt. Ich bin so sehr beschäftigt, dass ich die Müdigkeit kaum wahrnehme,  
aber ich weis, dass ich einfach einschlafen werde, wenn ich jetzt kein Koffein bekomme.

Der Elf bringt mir das Gewünschte und hat ein komplettes Frühstück mit auf das Tablett gepackt. Verdammt – das kleine Wesen bemuttert mich und das kann ich nicht leiden. Aber bevor ich dazu einen bösen Kommentar abgeben kann, ist der Elf auch schon wieder verschwunden. Na ja, dann eben ein paar Hörnchen – er hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint. Sie sind noch ofenwarm und riechen sehr lecker, außerdem liefern sie mir die Energie, die ich jetzt dringend brauche.

Nachdem ich gefrühstückt habe, gehe ich wieder zu meinen Kesseln und sehe nach, wie weit die Gifte sind. Sie haben sich zu meiner Zufriedenheit entwickelt und ich kann ein paar davon bereits abfüllen. Dann die Kessel reinigen – sehr sorgfältig und genau – ich habe schon vor Jahren schlechte Erfahrungen mit unsauberen Kesseln gemacht und bin seitdem zum Sauberkeitsfanatiker geworden.

Ich hole mir die Zutaten, die ich für meinen Linderungstrank zu nutzen gedenke. Zuschneiden, raspeln, zerquetschen. Der Gedanke, dass ich Ratten brauchen werde, um ihn zu testen – dürfte nicht schwierig sein, welche zu fangen. Habe ich schließlich schon oft genug getan, wenn ich geforscht habe.

Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, diesen Trank herzustellen, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, mir auch beim nächsten Todessertreffen wieder einen freundlichen kleinen Cruciatus einfangen werde. Allerdings habe ich nur wenig Hoffung, ein Mittel zu finden, das spätere Nervenschädigungen abfangen kann – wäre ja zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Der ganze Tag vergeht in derselben Betriebsamkeit und ich bekomme so einige Tränke fertig. Gegen halb acht erinnere ich mich daran, dass mich Albus im Hauptquartier erwartet. Eine schnelle Dusche – Albus muss nicht wissen, dass ich nicht geschlafen habe und todmüde bin – frische Kleidung und ich bin bereit zu gehen.

Er hat Recht, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, durchs Feuer zu gehen. Also benutzte ich meinen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade und appariere von dort aus nach London.

Grimmauld Platz 12 – Ein verkommenes Stadthaus, das sich aus dem Nichts schält, als ich näher herangehe, schmutzig-grau und mit abblätternder Farbe bedeckt. Blinde Fensterscheiben und eine Aura, die es nicht eben angenehm macht, es zu betreten. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich Sirius verstehen, dass er nicht gerne hier ist – da sind ja meine Verliese direkt noch wohnlich dagegen. Ich benutze den Türklopfer, der wie eine Schlage geformt ist und Lupin öffnet mir.

„Ah hallo, Severus", begrüßt er mich mit dieser Freundlichkeit, die ich bei ihm noch nie richtig einordnen konnte.

Ich knurre nur. Viel mehr ist auch nicht möglich, denn irgendwer hat begonnen zu kreischen, als würde er gefoltert oder ermordet werden. Lupin wirft mir einen schiefen Blick zu und seufzt schwer, dann winkt er mich nach drinnen, denn Worte wären wohl kaum zu verstehen gewesen.

In der Einganghalle bemerke ich Black, der damit beschäftigt ist, einen alten Vorhang über ein lebensgroßes Porträt einer schwarzhaarigen Frau zu werfen, die mich irgendwie an Bellatrix Lestrange erinnert – kein Wunder – sie ist Sirius Cousine und so denke ich, dass es sich bei diesem Bild um seine Mutter handeln muss – Besonders, weil sie etwas von ‚Schande meines Fleisches' kreischt, bevor Sirius sie endgültig abdecken und damit zum Schweigen bringen kann.

Lupin winkt mich wortlos zu einer Treppe, die in die Küche hinunter führt und dort wird mir klar, was Albus mit ‚putzen' gemeint hat. Das hier ist ein Paradies für jegliches Ungeziefer und Menschen können hier sicher nur in äußerst beschränkten Umfang leben, wenn sie sich nicht alles und sonstwas einfangen wollen.

„Setz dich, Severus", meint Lupin immer noch freundlich. „Magst du Tee oder was? Die anderen werden auch bald da sein."

Ich knurre nur und schüttle den Kopf.

„Mein Gott, Mann, bist du immer noch sauer?" will er wissen, aber er bekommt wieder keine Antwort.

„Grundgütiger, Severus, wir müssen einfach zusammenarbeiten oder Voldemort wird gewinnen."

Wieder knurre ich nur.

„Vielleicht will er das ja", kommt es von Black, der gerade die Küche betritt. „Snivellus stand ja schon immer auf schwarze Magie und er hat ja schon mal für Voldy gearbeitet."

Ich werfe ihm einen glühenden Dolchblick zu.

„Aber jetzt tue ich das nicht mehr, Black. Nicht, dass ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen müsste. Dumbledore vertraut mir und das wird dir und allen anderen genügen müssen."

Auch er knurrt und murmelt etwas von einem ‚schleimigen Pilz, der nicht so schnell seine Sporen verliert', was ihm einen finsteren Blick mit steiler Stirnfalte von Lupin einbringt, doch er sagt nichts dazu.

„Beleidigen konntest du ja schon immer gut, nicht wahr, Black?" knurre ich. „Aber du musst ja auch nicht deinen Arsch riskieren – du kannst ja warm und sicher in deinem Elternhaus sitzen und hier Hausputz betreiben – wirklich dringend nötig und dafür braucht man sicher auch eine ganze Menge Mut – stimmt´s?"

Nun, wenn er auf mich losgeht, dann bekommt er es eben mit gleicher Münze von mir zurück. Lupin seufzt angenervt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Sirius ... lass das..." murmelt er.

Ich kann es hören, aber Black hat bereits auf Durchzug gestellt und schaut mich mit einem mörderischen Blick an. Nein, es hat sich nicht das Geringste geändert – wir machen beide genau dort weiter, wo wir vor zwanzig Jahren aufgehört haben.

„So was von kindisch", brummt Lupin, aber bevor das Ganze ausufern kann, sind bereits weitere Personen im Anmarsch.

Er muss sie reinlassen und Black muss sich wieder um das kreischende Bild kümmern. Ich habe mir einen Platz in einer dunklen Ecke gesucht und beobachte, wer hier so ankommt. Es wundert mich nicht, dass auch Minerva dabei ist. Immerhin ist sie Albus rechte Hand und jemand muss sich auch um die Schule kümmern, wenn der Alte so viele andere Dinge im Kopf hat – auch wenn jetzt Ferien sind, gibt es immer noch eine Menge zu tun. Mad-Eye hinkt herein und ich erschaudere – nein, das ist nicht der Mann, der mir das letzte Jahr zur Hölle gemacht hat – er sieht nur genauso aus und das reicht mir, um innerlich zusammen zu zucken.

_Verdammt, Severus, was bist du doch schreckhaft geworden_!

Arthur und Molly Weasley, samt Sohn Bill kommen an und die sind mir wesentlich angenehmer als die restlichen Anwesenden. Denn kurz nach ihnen taucht auch noch Mundungus Fletcher auf und stinkt wie ein ganzes Fass Whiskey – Grundgütiger – was will Albus blos mit einem solchen Subjekt?

Noch ein paar Leute erscheinen und die meisten kenne ich nur dem Namen nach und weis nicht, was es mit ihnen so genau auf sich hat. Ich war das erste Mal nicht im Phönixorden, auch wenn ich für den Alten spioniert habe, daher kannte ich so gut wie keine Mitglieder und war auch nie bei einer Versammlung dabei. Ich denke, Albus hielt es für zu gefährlich, bekannt zu machen, dass ich sein Spion bin – immerhin wusste er, dass damals ein Maulwurf im Orden war, auch wenn er nicht wusste wer.

Wie auch immer – als Letzter taucht der Alte auf und eröffnet die Versammlung. Er lässt uns einen äußerst bindenden Eid sprechen (bei Merlin und im Namen unserer Vorfahren) und lässt sich dann Informationen geben. Black hat sich mir gegenüber niedergelassen und funkelt mich an – ich funkle zurück und lasse ihm unter meinem Atem ein paar freundliche Beleidigungen zukommen. Nee, Mann, ich werde sicher nicht ausrasten und mich hier zum Affen machen, aber schauen wir mal, wie lange du dich beherrschen kannst – du Askabanflüchtling.

Der Alte erklärt inzwischen, wer von uns aus welchen Gründen hier ist. Sirius, weil er unschuldig ist und die Möglichkeit sucht, sich zu rehabilitieren. Lupin, weil er schon immer gegen die dunklen Mächte gekämpft hat, gerade weil er ein Werwolf ist. Ich, weil ich einst den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte und nun als Spion für die Seite des Lichts arbeite (er spricht nicht über die Sache mit dem ‚wieder gut machen' aber es ist deutlich zwischen den Zeilen zu hören, wenn man weis, worauf zu achten ist). Mundungus als Verbindungsmann zur Halbwelt und den Ganoven (na gut, wenn das so ist, kann ich seinen Gestank ertragen – in diesen Kreisen erfährt man so Einiges). Molly und Arthur, weil es ihnen um ihre Kinder geht und weil sie denken, dass Dumbledore Recht hat. Und ein paar andere, weil sie schon das erste Mal dabei waren.

Arthur meint, er habe mit ein paar Auroren und vertrauenswürdigen Ministeriellen gesprochen und ein paar davon seien bereit, Albus zu glauben und nicht der Version der Ereignisse, die das Ministerium verbreiten lässt (er spricht in diesem Zusammenhang sogar von Zensur und diffamierender Stimmungsmache). Er werde die Leute das nächste Mal mitbringen.

Molly und ihr Sohn nicken nur zu seinen Worten und einen Augenblick lang, habe ich den Eindruck, dass besser keiner auf die dumme Idee kommen sollte, sich mit Molly anzulegen – die Frau ist gefährlich, wenn es um ihre Brut geht – die reinste Harpyie.

Ich gebe in gesetzten Worten, meine Informationen weiter, ohne von Folter oder den Giften zu sprechen – Albus weis Bescheid und die anderen müssen das nicht wissen – besser so. Nicht jeder würde verstehen, warum ich derartige Dinge tun muss, warum ich diesem Teufel dienen muss, um unsere Welt zu schützen. Spion zu sein bedeutet auch, alles zu tun, um unerkannt zu bleiben – und sei es zu foltern und zu morden (wobei ich mir alles andere als sicher bin, dass ich dazu in der Lage wäre). Sie würden mir misstrauen und mich verachten, wenn sie wüssten, was bei diesen Treffen wirklich geschieht ... kann ich mir nicht leisten – schließlich muss ich weiterhin der finstere, schlechtgelaunte, aber im Grunde genommen harmlose Lehrer bleiben, der die Kinder unterrichtet.

Es fällt mir ziemlich schwer, so ungerührt blose Tatsachen zu berichten und es kommt mir sauer hoch, immer noch Blacks finsteren Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein. Ich bin kaum zu Ende, als mein Mal zu brennen beginnt. Ich suche Dumbledores Blick, deute auf meinen linken Unterarm und murmle: „Ich muss los!"

Er nickt nur. Wenige Sekunden später bin ich vor dem Haus und appariere nach Hogsmeade. Ich brauche meine Todesserkluft und die Gifte. Es dauert viel länger, als es mir lieb sein kann und als ich zum Treffpunkt appariere, sind die anderen bereits versammelt – natürlich ist auch Voldemort da und ich weis, was mir blüht und dass mich noch nicht mal die vorsorglich mitgebrachten Gifte davor retten können.



Cruciatus und andere Nettigkeiten

Es ist wirklich verdammtes Pech, das auch der Dunkle Lord bereits am Treffpunkt ist (manchmal lässt er sich ein wenig Zeit, um den Erwartungsdruck bei seinen Gefolgsleuten zu steigern und darauf hatte ich auch heute gehofft).

„Und wieder kommst du spät, Giftmischer", zischt er mich an. „Ich dachte, du hast es verstanden..."

„Mein Lord", versuche ich mich zu verteidigen. „Es ging leider nicht schneller. Ich muss erst die Apparationsgrenze des Schlosses verlassen und..."

„Dann musst du eben schneller laufen, Giftmischer", faucht er. „Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein wenig Ansporn dafür geben – Crucio!"

Na dann, auf ein Neues. Der Fluch trifft mich und ich beginne mich unter grässlichen Schmerzen am Boden zu wälzen, beiße mir die Lippen blutig, damit kein Laut über sie dringt. Ich höre das erregte Keuchen der anderen Todesser – sie lieben es einfach, wenn sie einer kleinen Folterung zusehen können.

„Also, Giftmischer", zischt er und hebt nach einer schieren Ewigkeit den Fluch endlich wieder auf. „Was hast du zu berichten?"

„Mein Lord", keuche ich und versuche genügend Speichel in meinem Mund zu sammeln, damit ich deutlich sprechen kann.

Dann verbeuge ich mich zur Sicherheit tief vor ihm.

„Rede", faucht er mich an.

„Der alte Narr versucht Leute zu sammeln, aber er hat keinen großen Erfolg damit. Keiner glaubt ihm, denn die Berichte in den Medien widersprechen seiner Version der Ereignisse..."

„Er ist also erfolglos mit seiner kleinen Revolte gegen das Ministerium", zischt er kalt. „Nun, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Was noch Giftmischer?"

„Das hier, mein Lord", keuche ich und ziehe den Beutel mit den vorbereiteten Giften heraus. „Ein paar sind bereits fertig."

„So, so, mein lieber Giftmischer – wie eifrig du doch deinem Herrn und Meister dienst."

War es ein Fehler die Gifte so schnell bereit zu haben? Verdammt, früher wäre es ihm Recht gewesen, aber er hat sich verändert und ich kann ihn nicht mehr so recht einschätzen.

„My Lord", murmle ich und verbeuge mich erneut. „Meine größte Freude ist es, euch zu dienen."

War das zu schleimig? Wird er mir das abnehmen? Seine todbleichen Spinnenfinger fahren in den Beutel und die Phiolen klirren leise und irgendwie bösartig.

„Das sind nur einfache Gifte", zischt er, nachdem er den Inhalt überprüft hat. „Was ist mit den anderen Sachen, die ich haben wollte?"

Na der hat vielleicht Humor – ich bin zwar ein Zauberer, aber trotzdem an die Zeit gebunden – solche Tränke dauern eben so lange, wie sie dauern.

„Die sind am Brauen, My Lord", erwidere ich leise. „Doch sie benötigen noch eine gewisse Zeit, um zu eurer Zufriedenheit zu wirken."

„Was ist mit dem Veritaserum?" drängt er mich.

„Noch neunzehn Tage, My Lord", gebe ich zurück. „Ich habe sowas nicht auf Vorrat – es ist verboten."

So eine Lüge, aber ich kann ihm wohl kaum sagen, dass ich meinen Vorrat für seinen eingeschleusten Todesser verwendet habe. Gleichzeitig habe ich meinen Geist verschlossen, da er gewöhnlich erkennen kann, wenn jemand lügt und das ist das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauche.

„Nun gut", murrt er. „Aber vielleicht brauchst du einen weiteren kleinen Ansporn, Giftmischer?"

‚_Ach komm schon, du Monster',_ denke ich mit bitterem Galgenhumor. ‚_Ein Cruciatus pro Tag reicht doch, oder_'?

„Verprügelt ihn, aber brecht ihm keine Knochen!" ruft der Dunkle Lord seinen anderen Anhängern zu.

Die lassen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und gehen auf mich los. Der Cruciatus, der noch immer in meinen Knochen steckt, verhindert, dass ich mich gegen sie wehren kann, ja, dass ich mich auch nur ein wenig aufrichten kann. Heftige Tritte treffen mich im Rücken, in den Bauch und in die Seiten. Jemand packt mich am Kragen und eine Faust kracht in mein Gesicht, bringt meine Nase und meinen Mund zum Bluten – meine Lippen tun das ohnehin schon seit einiger Zeit. Meine Nieren beginnen einen Irischen Reel zu pfeifen und mein Magen ist dankbar, leer zu sein.

Ich weis nicht, wie lange sie mich zusammenschlagen, aber irgendwann ertönt die Stimme des Dunklen Lord und er ruft: „Genug!"

Sie lassen mich wie einen Sack Abfall liegen und ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen, ohne vor Schmerzen zu stöhnen, doch diese Genugtuung will ich ihnen nicht geben. Als wäre ich wirklich nicht mehr als ein Haufen Müll, spricht Voldemort ungerührt weiter und ich versuche aufzunehmen, was er sagt. Etwas über eine Prophezeiung, die er unbedingt haben will, sie sei die einzige Waffe gegen den verdammten Jungen – er könne nicht weiter machen, solange Potter noch lebt, dann die Angebote seiner Getreuen, diesen doch ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Doch er lehnt ab – zum einen wolle er es mit eigener Hand tun und zum anderen müsse er erst den ganzen Inhalt dieser Prophezeiung kennen, denn sie sei es wohl gewesen, die ihn immer wieder daran gehindert habe, den Jungen zu töten. Und der Bengel sei sicher dieses Kind aus der Prophezeiung, das die Macht habe den Dunklen Lord zu überwinden.

_Prophezeiung_? - Ist sie der Grund, warum Albus den Jungen so sehr schützt und ihm alles durchgehen lässt? Könnte gut sein. Ist das der Grund, warum ich ihren Inhalt nicht kenne – dass der Alte mit Voldemorts Rückkehr gerechnet hat? Dass er wusste, dass ich wieder für ihn beim Dunklen Lord spionieren würde und es so besser für uns alle ist, wenn ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts davon weis?

Der Alte ist ein brillanter Stratege und weis, wie man plant und Dinge einschätzt – also sind das wahrscheinlich genau seine Gründe – nun, ich werde ihn sicher nicht danach fragen, denn es ist wirklich besser, nichts zu wissen.

Voldemort spricht weiter, weist Aufgaben zu, gibt Anweisungen – ‚nur nicht auffallen' ist die Devise, solange Potter noch lebt. Gut, dann ist der Bengel wenigstens halbwegs in Sicherheit und etwas in mir atmet erleichtert auf.

Ich weis nicht, wie lange der Dunkle Lord noch redet, denn mich durchtoben irrsinnige Schmerzen und ich versuche, sie mit aller Gewalt zu unterdrücken – ich kann es mir wirklich nicht leisten, Schwäche zu zeigen und so verkneife ich mir jeden Laut. Ich bewege mich nicht und verschmelze regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit – konnte ich schon immer recht gut und die schwarze Todesserkluft erleichtert das nur noch – ist ja auch ihr Sinn und Zweck – und auch einer der Gründe, warum ich mich so gerne in Schwarz kleide.

Viel erfahre ich allerdings nicht mehr, es ist nur das übliche pathetische Gewäsch über Reinblütigkeit und Unsterblichkeit, über Macht, Ruhm und Ehre. Ich kenne es auswendig und fand es schon vor zwanzig Jahren einfach nur jämmerlich. Doch auch von diesen Gedanken lasse ich mir nichts anmerken und hoffe nur, dass er bald genug gequasselt hat.

Doch es dauert noch bis weit nach Mitternacht, bis dem so ist. Dann endlich hebt er die Versammlung auf und sie apparieren. Dem Himmel sei Dank – viel länger hätte ich nicht mehr durchgehalten. Ich will ebenfalls apparieren, doch da sucht sich mal wieder dieser verdammte Fluch seinen Weg durch meinen Körper und bringt mich dazu, hilflos um mich zu schlagen und mich schmerzverkrümmt und stöhnend über den Boden zu wälzen.

Nein, die Todesser haben mir keine Knochen gebrochen, aber ich bin am ganzen Leib grün und blau und kann jetzt die dadurch verursachte Pein so richtig schön genießen – Verdammt!

Es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die Krämpfe nachlassen und eine ganze, bis ich genug Kraft gesammelt habe, um nach Hause zu kommen.



Erneute Heilversuche

Ich schaffe es nicht, auf meinen eigenen Beinen durch den Tunnel zu kommen und überlege bereits, ob ich nicht hier irgendwo meinen Besen lagern sollte, aber das ist wohl keine so gute Idee, denn ich bin ein schlechter Flieger und wenn ich es so zerschlagen versuchen würde, würde dabei sicher was Schönes rauskommen.

Wie auch immer – ich schleppe mich gebückt durch den Erdgang, stütze mich an den feuchten Wänden ab und brauche für den guten Kilometer fast eine Stunde. Hin und wieder breche ich auch zusammen und muss mich verschnaufen. Mein rechter Arm fühlt sich wie gelähmt an und meine linke Schulter scheint ausgekugelt zu sein, denn auch dieser Arm gehorcht mir kaum. Mein Magen windet sich in üblen Krämpfen und ich würde sicher kotzen, wenn ich was drinnen hätte – ist aber nicht der Fall. Meine Nieren brennen wie reine Säure und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Blut pissen werde, sollte ich je wieder dazu in der Lage sein.

Endlich erreiche ich mein Schlafzimmer und kann auf mein Bett krabbeln – die Klamotten los zu werden ist jenseits von allem, also werfe ich mich einfach auf die Matratze ... und dann weis ich von nichts mehr – wahrscheinlich bin ich doch endlich ohnmächtig geworden.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich am Bauch und kann mich kaum bewegen. Mein ganzer Körper brüllt vor Schmerzen und das ist es auch, was mich geweckt hat – das und ein brennender Durst und das dringende Bedürfnis meine Blase zu entleeren. Irgendwie schaffe ich es, mich aus dem Bett zu wälzen, aber der Weg ins Bad ist jenseits von allem.

Ich falle auf meinen ausgekugelten Arm, keuche vor Schmerz auf, etwas in mir lässt einfach aus und ich pisse mich voll wie ein kleines Baby. Peinlich? Kann schon sein, aber das soll jetzt mein kleinstes Problem sein, es brennt und pocht auf jeden Fall schrecklich. Für Peinlichkeiten bleibt mir da echt keine Zeit. Meine Finger zupfen kraftlos an meinem Umhang und ich kann ihn ablegen. Ich winde mich über den Boden auf das Regal zu, wo ich meine Tränke gelagert habe – tief genug, um auch dann dran zu kommen, wenn es mir so dreckig geht wie jetzt. Bei weitem noch nicht alles fertig, was ich in Zukunft brauchen werde – dann muss es eben wieder das Torture-Ex tun und eine Portion Murtlap Essenz – vorzugsweise in einem heißen Bad – wenn ich es irgendwie dorthin schaffe, wenn ich irgendwie aus meinen Klamotten raus komme.

Das Torture-Ex tut seine Pflicht und ich kann mich wieder ein wenig besser bewegen. Als erstes die Kleidung ablegen - mein ausgekugelter Arm protestiert lautstark - Was kann ich dagegen tun? Ich kann schließlich keinen um Hilfe bitten.

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, mich am Türsturz festzuklammern und mit einem schnellen Ruck das Gelenk wieder in die Pfanne zu zwingen – erlesene Schmerzen und ich jaule auf. War nicht zu verhindern, aber es fühlt sich an, als sei es wieder ziemlich OK.

Nun, dann ins Bad – meine ächzenden Muskeln verlangen das ziemlich lautstark. Ich hinke gebeugt hinüber. Die Murtlap Essenz halte ich beinahe verkrampft in der Hand. Mein Blick fällt in den Spiegel und ich erschaudere. Um meine Augen haben sich schwarze Blutergüsse gebildet, die an einen Pandabären gemahnen und das eingetrocknete Blut um meinen Mund erinnert an einen grotesken Clown. Echt pervers, wie ich aussehe. Mein Haar steht in alle Richtungen ab und ist steif von Erde und Blut.

_Leg dich in die Wanne, Severus, das wird dann schon wieder._

Ich handle danach. Es fällt mir schwer, hinein zu steigen, denn auch meine Beinmuskeln haben ziemlich unliebsame Bekanntschaft mir harten Stiefeln gemacht. Ich leere die ganze Phiole mit der Murtlap Essenz in das heiße Wasser. Das heißt, ich werde auch davon wieder was machen müssen, aber egal – ich brauche ohnehin noch eine ganze Menge Tränke. Auf einen mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt echt nicht mehr an.

Das Wasser entspannt mich ein bisschen und ich beginne wieder die Müdigkeit zu spüren, die in den Stunden zuvor vom Adrenalin vertrieben worden war. Mein kurze Bewusstlosigkeit hat nur wenig daran geändert. Meine Hand tastet träge nach einem Schwamm und ich beginne mir Blut, Schweiß und Dreck vom Körper und aus den Haaren zu waschen.

Verdammt – wird das jetzt jedes Mal so enden?

Immerhin bin ich nicht der Einzige, der sowas abbekommt – aber ich denke, ich bekomme das Meiste ab. Ja, es sieht wirklich so aus, als wolle der Dunkle Lord seinen Frust an seinen Anhängern ablassen, weil er es noch nicht wagen kann, in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten und so andere Opfer zu finden. Braucht er das so dringend, dass andere durch ihn leiden? Gibt ihm das seine Macht? Oder wenigstens den Anschein davon, Macht zu haben?

Ach Shit, wenn ich Recht habe, dann ist der Dunkle Lord nicht furchtbar mächtig, sondern nur furchtbar jämmerlich und pervers.

_Was denkst du da Severus, der Dunkle Lord jämmerlich? Er ist der mächtigste Schwarze Magier unserer Zeit!_

Macht? Was ist das für eine Art von Macht, die man nur erhält, wenn man andere unterdrückt und schindet? – Eine jämmerliche Macht, die sich aus dem Leid anderer Menschen speist.

Muss ich ihn denn dann wirklich fürchten?

Nun, vielleicht nicht so, wie ich es bisher getan habe. Seine Grausamkeit, seine Selbstherrlichkeit, seinen Wahnsinn – das ja, denn die sind gefährlich - lebensgefährlich. Aber das, was früher seine Macht war?

Hatte er wirklich so große Macht, wie alle denken, oder war es nur seine Skrupellosigkeit, die ihn zu dem machte, was er war?

Nun, das sind wohl eher Fragen für einen anderen Tag. Ich werde auf jeden Fall sehr vorsichtig sein müssen und sehr klug und bedacht handeln müssen, damit ich tun kann, was ich tun muss. Ein wohldosierte Mischung aus Gehorsam, Demut und eigenen Ideen – das ist es, was ich brauchen werde, um vor ihm zu bestehen – und Glück, damit ich nicht erwischt werde.

_Shit, Severus, seit wann glaubst du an Glück?_

Tue ich auch nicht, aber Albus tut es und der weis es gewöhnlich besser.

Mein Gedanken kreisen, verwirren sich, meine Müdigkeit überwältigt mich und ich schlafe ein.

Als ich wieder wach werde, ist das Wasser eiskalt und es dämmert bereits. Allerdings sind die meisten Schmerzen verschwunden und ich komme ohne größere Probleme aus der Wanne. Ich friere und halte es für eine gute  
Idee, mich heiß abzubrausen, bevor ich den Tag beginne. Der heiße Strahl massiert meine verhärteten Muskeln und lockert sie ein wenig. Mein Körper ist von oben bis unten grün, violett und schwarz, aber ich kann keine größeren Schwellungen spüren, als ich die Blutergüsse vorsichtig abtaste – die Murtlap Essenz hat gewirkt und das Schlimmste verhindert.

Nun, die spielen ohnehin keine Rolle, denn meine weite Kleidung verbirgt sie. Allerdings sollte ich sehen, was ich mit meinem Gesicht machen kann, denn das würde sicher Fragen herausfordern, die ich weder beantworten kann noch will.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigt mir, dass meine Lippen bereits wieder weitgehend verheilt sind und nur noch ein wenig Heilsalbe brauchen könnten. Meine Nase blutet auch nicht mehr und sie war glücklicher Weise auch nicht gebrochen. Sie ist nur ein bisschen dicker als üblich, aber das fällt kaum auf und so genau schaut mich ohnehin keiner an – immerhin bin ich alles andere als sehenswert.

Die beiden Veilchen um meine Augen bereiten da ein wenig mehr Probleme – wenn ich ein Muggel wäre, würde ich das mit einer dunklen Sonnenbrille lösen, aber ich bin ein Zauberer und eine solche Brille würde dann zu noch mehr Fragen führen als diese Veilchen allein. Nun vielleicht, wenn ich eine Art Make-up anrühre und es drüber pinsle? Gewöhnlich halte ich nichts von sowas – nicht bei den Mädels und noch weniger bei einem Mann, aber außergewöhnliche Ereignisse erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen – und ich sollte wirklich was tun, denn ich muss unbedingt noch heute Albus Bericht erstatten.

Wie auch immer, das hat noch ein paar Stunden Zeit und ich werde sehen, was ich bis dahin tun kann. Als erstes wären allerdings saubere Kleidung, noch ein paar opportune Heiltränke und ein wie auch immer geartetes Frühstück angesagt. Ich habe seit gestern Vormittag mal wieder nichts mehr gegessen und es ist höchste Zeit etwas daran zu ändern, wenn ich nicht früher oder später einfach zusammenklappen will – Nicht mal ich komme vollkommen ohne Nahrung aus. Dobby erscheint mit einer Auswahl meiner Lieblingsspeisen, als ich ihn rufe und enthält sich jeglichen Kommentars, als er mich zu Gesicht bekommt. Kaum hat er alles abgeliefert, ist er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Verflixt, dieser Elf ist beinahe so gut wie Pixi.

Nachdenklich mache ich mich über das Essen her und mein Magen ist mir sehr dankbar für diese ungewöhnliche Rücksichtnahme.

Wie auch immer, der Tag hat eben erst begonnen und es wartet noch mehr als genug Arbeit auf mich. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich als erstes was gegen mein malträtiertes Gesicht tun und dann den Alten aufsuchen.



Berichte

Ich kümmere mich um meine zerschlagene Visage – wirklich, bei sowas habe ich so gar keine Übung, aber es geht schon - und mache mich auf den Weg zu Albus – Ich muss dann doch recht gute Arbeit geleistet haben, denn ihm fällt nichts auf.

„Mein Junge", begrüßt er mich. „Was bringst du für Neuigkeiten?"

„Der Dunkle Lord ist hinter etwas her, das er als Prophezeiung bezeichnet, die irgendwie mit dem Potter Bengel zu tun hat. Ich vermute, es ist diese Sache, über die sie nie mit mir reden wollten und jetzt verstehe ich den Grund dafür. Was ich nicht weis, kann ich auch nicht ausplaudern."

Er seufzt leise und wirft mir ein schiefes, entschuldigendes Lächeln zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es verstehst, Severus – und – ja, das ist es worüber ich nicht sprechen wollte. Es hat wirklich mit Harry und Voldemort zu tun, aber keiner von beiden darf im Augenblick etwas davon erfahren. Der Junge nicht – er würde durchdrehen, denn es ist einfach zu hart für einen Menschen in seinem Alter. Und der Dunkle Lord nicht, denn es würde ihn in seinem Wahn nur bestätigen – Mehr kann ich dir im Augenblick nicht dazu sagen."

Ich winke ab.

„Schon verstanden, Sir und es ist OK."

„Gut", fährt er fort. „Ich werde die Leute des Ordens darauf ansetzten, diese Sache zu schützen. Sie wäre eine unsagbar gefährliche Waffe in Voldemorts Hand – Was hast du noch in Erfahrung gebracht?"

„Er und seine Todesser werden sich ziemlich bedeckt halten, solange das Problem Harry nicht im Sinne des Dunklen Lords gelöst wurde. Er hat weitere Angriffe auf den Jungen verboten, denn er will ihn höchstpersönlich erledigen und er ist der Meinung, das erst erfolgreich tun zu können, wenn er den Inhalt der Prophezeiung kennt. Das heißt, der Junge ist wohl im Augenblick in Sicherheit, wobei ich natürlich nicht sagen könnte, wie geduldig der Dunkle Lord sein wird. Er hat sich sehr verändert. Er war früher schon skrupellos und mordlüstern, aber jetzt hat er eine geradezu wahnsinnige Ader bekommen. Er ist unberechenbar und traut niemand mehr – nicht, dass er früher recht vertrauensselig gewesen wäre.

Ich fürchte, ich werde einer der Ersten sein, der mein Veritaserum zu kosten bekommt – gefolgt von den anderen Todessern, wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze. Er ist mehr als nur stinksauer, dass ihn keiner gesucht hat, dass keiner seine Wiedergeburt vorbereitet hat und es passt ihm sicher auch nicht, dass sich die meisten seiner Todesser hinter ‚das war ich nicht, das war der Imperius' oder ‚ich doch nicht – mein Ruf ist makellos' versteckt haben.

Dass sie frei waren und er sich machtlos irgendwo am A... der Welt verstecken musste. Ja, er ist wütend und er lässt seine Wut an seinen Anhängern aus..."

Ich stoppe im mitten Satz, beinahe hätte ich zu viel gesagt und ich bemühe mich, nicht zu schwer und auffällig zu schlucken.

„Er foltert euch", wirft der Alte ein. „Harry hat sowas erzählt."

Ich nicke.

„Nicht so wild – damit komme ich schon klar – und er braucht mich für die unterschiedlichsten Zaubertränke – also habe ich einen gewissen Wert für ihn und das schützt mich einstweilen."

Keine echte Lüge, aber auch alles andere als die Wahrheit – nur insoweit, dass ich wohl nicht so schnell umgebracht werden werde – darauf hoffe ich wenigstens.

„Gut", erwidert der Alte und scheint meine Ausflüchte als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. „Wie weit bist du mit den Gegenmitteln?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat bereits ein paar gewöhnliche Gifte von mir erhalten – ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, ein paar Pluspunkte bei ihm zu sammeln.

Natürlich nur Gifte, für die ich bereits Gegenmittel habe. Das Veritaserum dauert ohnehin noch drei Wochen und ich erwarte bis dahin ein Gegenmittel – oder besser gesagt etwas zur Vorbeugung zu haben. Ich vertraue auf meine Occlumentik, aber das hilft mir gar nichts, wenn er das Serum bei mir einsetzt. Ich werde ihm auf jeden Fall nichts in die Hand geben, gegen das ich nichts in der Hinterhand habe.

Allerdings drängt die Zeit und ich muss mich ranhalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie oft er mich zu rufen gedenkt, doch da er hauptsächlich Tränke und Informationen von mir will, hoffe ich, dass es nicht zu oft sein wird."

„Du warst früher nie bei diesen anderen Aktionen dabei, oder?" will Albus wissen.

Ich schüttle unbestimmt den Kopf.

„Dabei schon, Sir", erwidere ich und es fällt mir schwer darüber zu reden. „Aber nie der ausführende Part – das waren immer die anderen Todesser – wobei ich mir heute noch Vorwürfe mache, einfach daneben gestanden zu sein und nur zugesehen zu haben.

Ich hätte mich einmischen müssen – diese Menschen retten müssen..."

„Das ist lange her, mein Junge", gibt er zurück. „Du konntest nichts tun, es hätte dich sicher das Leben gekostet."

„Was ist denn mein Leben schon wert? Doch sicher nicht mehr, als das dieser anderen Zauberer und Muggel,  
oder?"

Er brummt unbestimmt.

„Da sprichst du ein komplexes Thema an", meint er. „Man kann nicht Leben gegeneinander aufwiegen – jedes einzelne hat seinen speziellen Wert und ist einzigartig und unwiederbringlich."

„Richtig", gebe ich leise zurück. „Wo habe ich dann das Recht, mein Leben auf Kosten der Leben anderer zu schützen? Das ist nicht richtig – ich muss versuchen, diese Menschen zu retten – egal, was es mich kostet..."

„Und die Informationen, die du mir lieferst, retten viele Leben und haben es auch damals schon getan", erwidert er und versucht mich zu besänftigen.

Ich bin ziemlich wütend auf mich selbst und hasse mich für meine damalige Passivität.

„Hat er bereits wieder Leute ermorden lassen?" fragt Dumbledore weiter.

„So weit ich weis noch nicht – Jedenfalls nicht mehr seit seiner Wiedergeburt – Cedric war bisher der Letzte", gebe ich zurück. „Ich denke, er will sich noch bedeckt halten, wo doch das Ministerium so freundlich ist, seine Rückkehr zu ignorieren – Er wäre dumm, etwas anderes zu tun – und er ist nicht dumm, auch wenn er vollkommen wahnsinnig ist."

Der Alte brummt zustimmend und nickt.

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Dass sie versuchen, Anhänger zu sammeln, aber wegen der Dementi des Ministerium kein Glück damit haben", entgegne ich.

„Gut", erwidert er. „Aber wie lange wird er dir das noch glauben?"

„Solange, bis seine ersten Aktionen scheitern und keine Auroren dafür verantwortlich sind – denke ich."

„Also vorerst", meint er nachdenklich und ich nicke.

„Dann sage ich dir jetzt, was du ihm das nächste Mal erzählen kannst", fährt er fort.

Und er gibt mir die Storys, die ich brauchen werde, um den Dunklen Lord zufrieden zu stellen.

„Ich überlasse es deiner Klugheit, wann du ihm was sagen willst", endet er.

„Wohl dosiert", murmle ich. „Und nicht zu viel auf einmal, aber auch nicht zu wenig."

„Genau", gibt er zurück. „Und, mein Junge, pass auf dich auf – ich möchte dich nicht verlieren – und nicht nur, weil du mein wichtigster Spion bist – mir liegt etwas an dir als Mensch und ich möchte, dass du immer daran denkst."

„Danke, Sir", gebe ich leise zurück. „Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel."

Das stimmt nicht so ganz – es bedeutet mir _alles_!

„Noch was?" will er wissen.

„Nein, Sir, das war´s vorerst", entgegne ich. „Ich werde mich jetzt wieder um meine Tränke kümmern – ich weis nicht, wie lange er sich noch gedulden wird – davon hat er nämlich nicht mehr besonders viel – von der _Geduld_."

„Nun gut, mein Junge, dann tu, was du für richtig hältst", erwidert er freundlich und zustimmend.

Ich nicke und verabschiede mich.

Ja, es gibt noch viel zu tun, bevor ich einem neuen Ruf folgen möchte und das hat nicht unbedingt nur mit Giften und Gegengiften zu tun. Ich weis nämlich nicht, wie lange ich noch mit den Cruciatus Folgen klar kommen werde. Sie werden von Mal zu mal schlimmer und kommen immer länger und häufiger.

Wie auch immer, ich gehe in mein Büro und mache mich an die Arbeit.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

**Arbeitsame Sommerferien**

Anti Veritaserum

Ich arbeite eifrig an meinen Tränken.

Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis ich sowohl über einen Experimental Trank gegen die Cruciatus Folgen verfüge, als auch über einen solchen gegen das Veritaserum. Bei dem ersten kann ich mit Ratten experimentieren, aber bei dem anderen? Ich höre mich schon sagen: ‚_Gestehe, du Ratte, wo warst du letzte Nacht!_' und die Antwort lautet ‚_Fiiiep_!' – sehr sinnvoll und so informativ!

Es macht mir nicht den geringsten Spaß, meine Versuchstiere dem Cruciatus auszusetzen. Natürlich beherrsche ich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber ich hasse es, sie zu verwenden und sei es nur an einem Tier. Allerdings bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, wenn ich wissen will, ob der Trank wie gewünscht funktioniert – ohne giftig zu sein, ohne süchtig zu machen oder sonstige unangenehme Nebenwirkungen zu haben. Ich seufze schwer und tue es.

Die Tiere winden sich unter unsäglichen Schmerzen und mir ist die ganze Zeit nur noch übel – man kann sich denken, dass ich mal wieder auf geregelte Mahlzeiten verzichte. Einer Gruppe Tiere verabreiche ich das Gegenmittel, der anderen nicht. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob Ratten überhaupt unter Nachwirkungen leiden. Doch in der Kontrollgruppe bemerke ich die nur zu bekannten Krämpfe, also kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie sie in dieser Hinsicht ebenso reagieren wie ein Mensch. Der anderen Gruppe geht es eindeutig besser, auch wenn die Tiere ziemlich an Gewicht verlieren und nur sehr wenig fressen. Nun, mit dieser Nebenwirkung kann ich leben, wenn mir diese heftigen Anfälle erspart bleiben.

Der Dunkle Lord lässt mich ziemlich lange in Ruhe, aber ich weis, dass ich beim nächsten Ruf mit den Giften besser so weit sein sollte – was anderes wird mir sicher nicht gut bekommen und er wird sich keine Ausflüchte (auch wenn es unabänderliche Tatsachen sind) anhören wollen. Nun, das Veritaserum ist so weit und auch das Gegenmittel – mir bleibt nur ein Selbstversuch, doch dazu brauche ich Hilfe. Schließlich kann ich mir kaum selbst Fragen stellen. Ich stecke mir beide Tränke ein und gehe zum Alten hinauf.

„Himbeereis" und der Gargoyle gibt mir den Weg frei.

Ich lasse mich von der Treppe nach oben tragen. Besonders eilig habe ich es nicht, denn ich freue mich sicher nicht darauf, dieses Experiment durchführen zu müssen. Schon das Veritaserum schmeckt ziemlich übel und ich vermute (auf Grund der Zutaten), dass das Gegenmittel noch schlimmer ist. Natürlich habe ich es auf Ungiftigkeit getestet, aber mehr war mit Ratten einfach nicht möglich.

Wie wird Albus auf meinen Vorschlag reagieren? Er will nie, dass mir etwas zustößt, aber ich muss einfach wissen, ob das Zeug funktioniert. Dumbledore sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als ich seine Räume betrete.

„Was gibt´s, Severus?" begrüßt er mich freundlich und sichtlich erfreut über meinen Besuch.

„Ich bin mit dem Gegenmittel zum Veritaserum so weit", erwidere ich nach einem knappen Gruß.

„Sehr schön", gibt er zurück. „Und?"

„Ich muss es testen", meine ich. „Dazu genügen keine Ratten. Ich muss es selbst nehmen und ich brauche jemand, der mir Fragen stellt, die ich nicht der Wahrheit entsprechend beantworten können muss."

„Du willst das Zeug an dir selbst testen?" fragt er und klingt beinahe entsetzt.

Ich zucke die Achseln.

„An wem denn sonst?" gebe ich zurück. „Außer ihnen und mir braucht keiner zu wissen, dass dieser Trank überhaupt existiert und außerdem werde ich derjenige sein, der ihn am häufigsten anwenden muss."

Er brummt unzufrieden.

„Nun", fahre ich fort. „Ich weis, dass er nicht giftig ist und soweit ich es in der Kürze der Zeit abschätzen konnte, macht er auch nicht süchtig oder hat andere Nebenwirkungen, auch wenn ich denke, dass er sicher grässlich schmecken wird – doch das ist egal – viele hochwirksame Mittel schmecken scheußlich."

Wieder brummt er unzufrieden.

„Es muss einfach sein, Sir", dränge ich ihn. „Ich weis nicht, wieviel Zeit ich noch bis zum nächsten Ruf habe – aber ich denke, nicht mehr allzu viel."

„Nun gut", gibt er nach. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Ich werde das Gegenmittel nehmen, dann warten wir ein paar Minuten und dann nehme ich das Serum. Sie stellen mir Fragen und ich werde versuchen zu lügen. Das Serum wird mich zwingen, die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber wenn das Gegenmittel wie gewünscht funktioniert, dann werde ich lügen können. Bitte wählen sie die Fragen so, dass es offensichtlich ist."

Er brummt zustimmend und nickt.

„Ich mache das wirklich nur sehr ungern, mein Junge", murmelt er.

„Ich weis, Sir", gebe ich zurück. „Aber es muss sein – ich muss es wissen. Ich bin so gut wie tot, wenn es nicht funktioniert."

„Denkst du, es könnte wirklich so gefährlich werden?" will er erschrocken wissen.

„Ja, Sir", entgegne ich. „Er muss mich doch nur fragen, wo meine Loyalität liegt. Er kann es sich nicht leisten, mich dann noch am Leben zu lassen – er verliert seine Glaubwürdigkeit vor seinen Anhängern."

Der Alte seufzt schwer.

„Also gut", meint er. „Tu es."

Ich entkorke den ersten Flakon und nehme ein paar Tropfen davon. Es schmeckt noch scheußlicher als ich vermutet habe und ätzt mir beinahe die Zunge weg. Dann legt sich das Zeug wie ein Klumpen Blei in meinen Magen und bringt mich zum Würgen. Nur gewaltsam kann ich verhindern, dass ich alles sofort wieder erbreche.

„Grässlich", entfährt es mir und ich schüttle mich.

„Kannst du was daran ändern?" fragt mich der Alte und ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich an der Zusammensetzung viel ändern kann", gebe ich zurück. „Ich brauche genau diese Zutaten, denn viele der Ersatzstoffe sind giftig oder machen süchtig."

„Nun gut", erwidert er und in seiner Stimme schwingt mit, dass er es für alles andere als das hält. „Willst du jetzt das Serum nehmen?"

Ich nicke und schlucke das Zeug. Kaum ist es in meinem Magen angelangt, beginnen wilde Krämpfe und ich krümme mich zusammen. „Verdammt!" entfährt es mir. Zum Glück dauern sie nicht allzu lange, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, heute noch was essen zu können.

„Sie können anfangen, Sir", fordere ich Dumbledore auf, der sich das Ganze ziemlich bestürzt mit angesehen hat.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Brian Redcliff."

Die Antwort fällt mir schwer und alles in mir drängt mich, meinen richtigen Namen zu nennen. Doch ich stottere oder stammle nicht und die Lüge kommt glatt über meine Lippen.

„Wann bist du geboren?" fährt er fort.

„Am 20. Dezember 1904", gebe ich zurück.

Es ist leichter geworden zu lügen, aber mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen.

„Wie ist der Namen deines Vaters?"

„Geoffrey Redcliff."

Die Kopfschmerzen werden stärker, aber der Zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen nimmt weiter ab.

„Deine Mutter?"

„Kassiopeia Black."

Er lacht leise über diese Antwort. Nun ja, das war der erste Namen, der mir eingefallen ist.

„Gut, ich denke das genügt", meint er.

„Ja."

„War das jetzt eine Lüge?" schmunzelt er.

„Nein, ich denke, das Zeug hat den Test bestanden", erwidere ich. „Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen, wie lange es wirkt – das Serum wirkt eine Stunde, aber ich hoffe, dass das Gegenmittel länger wirkt."

„Wie wär´s mit einer schönen Tasse Tee, während wir warten", schlägt er vor.

„Gerne", gebe ich zurück und bin über alles froh, was diesen schrecklichen Geschmack aus meinen Mund spülen kann.

Er macht eine beiläufige Handbewegung und bringt ein Teeservice zum Erscheinen, dann schenkt er mir eine Tasse ein. Ich trinke durstig und das grässliche Gefühl in meinem Magen lässt ein wenig nach. Nein, die beiden Tränke harmonieren sicher nicht, aber sie heben sich gegenseitig auf und das war es ja, was ich erreichen wollte.

„Wann denkst du, sollten wir es erneut versuchen?" will der Alte wissen.

„In etwa einer Stunde", gebe ich zurück. „Eine weitere Portion Serum, aber kein Gegenmittel. Es würde schon reichen, wenn es zwei oder drei Stunden wirkt – ein ganzer Tag oder gar eine Woche wäre großartig."

Er nickt.

„Das Zeug tut dir nicht besonders gut, oder?"

„Nein", erwidere ich. „Beides schmeckt einfach furchtbar und löst miteinander üble Magenkrämpfe aus. Es wird von Frage zu Frage leichter zu lügen, aber gleichzeitig bekomme ich immer schlimmere Kopfschmerzen. Beide Tränke wirken immer noch, aber ich habe keinerlei Probleme, mich ganz normal zu unterhalten. Kein Unterschied zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit und auch kein Drang, die Wahrheit zu sagen ... wenn es hält, was es verspricht, dann ist es OK."

„Macht es dich gesprächiger?" fragt er nach. „Du redest heute mehr als gewöhnlich."

„Hmm", brumme ich und überlege.

Ja, es fällt mir leichter zu reden, aber ich will ja auch, dass er genau weis, wie das Zeug wirkt - könnte mal wichtig sein.

„Nicht unbedingt", erwidere ich. „Ich will nur, dass sie genau Bescheid wissen."

„Nun gut", entgegnet er und beginnt über dies und das mit mir zu plaudern.

Hat er immer schon gerne getan und ich mag es eigentlich, ihm zuzuhören. Der Alte hat schon so eine Art, die mir ziemlich gut tut. Sie beruhigt mich und gibt mir das Gefühl, bei ihm immer willkommen zu sein – und das bin ich an den wenigsten Orten.

Nach weit über einer Stunde fragt er:

„Willst du es wieder versuchen?"

Ich nicke und nehme wieder einen Schluck vom Veritaserum. Der Tee ist warm in meinem Magen und die zweite Ration ist nicht ganz so schlimm, auch wenn es immer noch scheußlich schmeckt.

„Bereit?" will er wissen und ich nicke. „Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?"

„Beaubattons", erwidere ich.

„Wo hast du deinen Trankmeistertitel gemacht?"

„An der Magischen Universität von Turin."

„Was bewirkt der Vielsafttrank?"

„Man kann davon ohne Besen fliegen."

Keine Antwort fiel mir schwer, aber mein Kopf beginnt immer stärker zu pochen. Ich fürchte, er wird einfach platzen, wenn die Befragung zu lange anhält. Allerdings bin ich es zufrieden, denn das Gegenmittel wirkt immer noch.

„Es scheint OK zu sein", meint der Alte.

Ich nicke.

„Aber wie oft kannst du dich dem Veritaserum aussetzten, ohne dass es dir schadet?"

„Drei oder vier Mal am Tag, denke ich", ist meine Antwort. „Öfter nicht, das dürfte mein Magen nicht aushalten und ich fürchte die Wirkung könnte sich kumulieren."

„Sollen wir es heute Abend nochmal versuchen?" will er wissen.

„Sollten wir wohl besser, wenn ich sicher gehen will. Vielleicht kann ich sogar eine Art Immunität erzeugen, wenn ich das Gegenmittel und das Serum oft genug zu mir nehme – wäre ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt."

„Willst du das wirklich riskieren? Du könntest ziemlich krank davon werden."

„Das halte ich schon aus", gebe ich zuversichtlicher zurück, als ich es bin – mein Schädel dröhnt wie eine Kesselpauke und ich hielte es für eine schöne Idee, mich ein paar Stündchen aufs Ohr hauen zu können.

„Nun gut, mein Junge, dann bis heute Abend", meint er verabschiedend. „Ich komme zu dir runter, einverstanden?"

„Ja Sir", gebe ich zurück und gehe.

Wieder unten in meinem Büro, halte ich es allerdings nicht mehr für eine gute Idee, jetzt zu schlafen, denn da sind noch ein paar Tränke, die auf ihre Vollendung waren und ich denke wirklich nicht, dass ich noch sehr viel Zeit dafür haben werde.

Gifte abfüllen, Gegengifte, noch ein paar Zutaten hinzufügen, auskühlen lassen, erneut erhitzen, umrühren, beobachten und dann wieder in die Phiolen füllen, verkorken, beschriften. Ich merke gar nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht, gehe völlig in meiner Aufgabe auf. Gewöhnlich liebe ich es zu brauen und manchmal summe ich sogar dabei vor mich hin, doch nicht dieses Mal - zu schrecklich sind die Tränke, die ich hier herstelle - sie bringen Krankheit, Verderben, Tod. Erneut simmert das Unheil in meinen Kesseln, wie schon so oft vor so vielen Jahren, doch heute brodelt die Rettung gleich daneben.

Das gehört wohl zu dem Preis, den ich zu zahlen habe, um es wieder gut zu machen. Bringe ich mich noch weiter auf dem Weg in den Abgrund, weil ich wieder das tue, was ich nie wieder tun wollte? Yeah – manchmal denke ich, dass der Weg zur Hölle wirklich mit guten Vorsätzen gepflastert ist, wie die Muggel so schön sagen. Es war eine der Gründe, warum ich damals den Todessern den Rücken zugewandt habe – der flüssige Tod aus meiner Hand, wenn auch nicht durch meine Hand. Oh Gott ... Grundgütiger ... wohin soll das nur führen? Ist das wirklich der Weg in die Hölle?

Der Himmel will mich sicher nicht, aber werde ich dafür in die ewige Verdammnis kommen?

Ich glaube nicht an Dinge wie Himmel und Hölle – aber das hier bringt mich schon zum Grübeln. Über gut und böse, über richtig und falsch, über Leben und Tod – den Weg, den ich gehen muss ... wie schwer er mir auch fallen mag ... Grautöne...

Selbst wenn ich die Gegenmittel habe, werde ich eine Chance bekommen, sie auch einzusetzen? Ich sollte sie Dumbledore geben, damit er sie nach seinem Gutdünken benutzen kann – aber wälze ich damit nicht die Verantwortung einfach von mir ab?

Schwere Gedanken, aber ich wusste immer, dass das der einzige Weg zur Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord sein wird – ihm wieder diese Tränke zu brauen – das ist der einzige Wert, den ich für ihn habe – das, und die Informationen, die ich ihm über Dumbledore liefern kann ... doch wie lange wird er mir die abnehmen?

Wie lange, wenn er andere – gegensätzliche – Dinge aus anderen Quellen erfährt? Und ich mache mir keine Illusionen, dass es früher oder später so sein wird. Er wäre dumm, wenn ich seine einzige Quelle wäre – und er ist zwar wahnsinnig, aber bestimmt nicht dumm.

Es klopft und reißt mich so aus meinen komplexen Gedanken. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr zeigt mir, dass es bereits Abend ist und es sich damit bei dem Besucher um Albus handeln muss.

„Herein", sage ich und der Alte kommt durch die Tür.

„Hallo, Severus", grüßt er mich. „Bereit für einen erneuten Versuch?"

„Ja, Sir", gebe ich zurück und freue mich kein bisschen auf die erneute Schändung meines Magens.

Er setzt sich in den Sessel, den er immer einnimmt und ich nehme wieder ein paar Tropfen vom Veritaserum. Es rinnt wie pure Säure in meinen Magen und bringt ihn dazu, den Aufstand zu üben. Ich zwinge ihn, seinen Inhalt bei sich zu behalten – nicht, dass er viel in sich hätte, was er von sich geben könnte.

„Bereit?" will der Alte wissen.

„Ja, Sir", gebe ich zurück.

„In welchem Haus warst du in Hogwarts?"

„Ravenclaw."

Ein greller Lichtblitz in meinem Kopf, aber kein Problem zu lügen.

„Was war dein Lieblingsfach?"

„Wahrsagen."

Der Blitz wird noch greller und sticht in meinen Schläfen – ich kneife unwillkürlich die Augen zusammen.

„Wer war dein bester Freund an der Schule?"

„James Potter."

Jetzt ist es als, würde mir jemand ein Messer in den Schädel rammen und es umdrehen. Ich stöhne leise auf.

„Severus, was ist mit dir?" will Albus erschrocken wissen.

„Kopfschmerzen", erwidere ich ächzend. „Jede weitere Lüge macht sie schlimmer, aber ich verspüre keinen Zwang die Wahrheit zu sagen. Keine Schmerzen, wenn ich einfach richtig antworte."

„Wie lange kannst du sowas durchhalten?"

„Weis nicht", murmle ich. „Ich wollte jetzt keine anderen Tränke nehmen, um die Ergebnisse nicht zu verfälschen – aber es geht und ich werde mich bemühen, meine Reaktionen unter Kontrolle zu halten."

„Versuch es einfach", schlägt er vor. „Nimm ein Kopfschmerzmittel und dann stelle ich weitere Fragen."

Ich nicke zustimmend und hole mir eine Phiole mit einem geeigneten Mittel aus dem Regal, leere sie in einem einzigen langen Zug.

„Weiter, Sir", fordere ich ihn auf.

„Nun gut", nickt er. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Rosarot."

Das Stechen ist noch vorhanden, aber leichter geworden und die Lüge ist kein Problem. Ich beschließe, das Schmerzmittel gleich in das Gegenmittel zu mischen, damit ich erst gar nicht mehr in eine solche Verlegenheit komme – könnte mich verraten, wenn ich mein Gesicht verziehen muss.

„Wo bist du geboren?"

„In London."

Der Schmerz hat weiter nachgelassen und auch der blendende Lichtblitz bleibt mir erspart.

„Mir fallen schön langsam keine unverfänglichen Fragen mehr ein, mein Junge", meint er. „Denkst du nicht, dass es jetzt genügt?"

„Ja, ich denke, das ist genug", erwidere ich. „Danke Sir, das war mir jetzt sehr wichtig. Mit dem Schmerzmittel geht es und ich fühle mich gerüstet."

„Gut, Severus", gibt er zurück. „Wann denkst du, wird er dich wieder rufen?"

„Ich weis es nicht, Sir", entgegne ich. „Ich habe noch etwa eine Woche Zeit, aber ich fürchte, er wird ungeduldig werden."

„Wie weit bist du mit diesen Tränken?"

„Fertig und auch mit den Gegenmitteln", gebe ich zurück. „Apropos – ich wollte ihnen etwas von den Gegengiften zur Aufbewahrung geben."

Ich hole die vorbereiteten Phiolen und gebe sie ihm, dann erkläre ich ihm die Wirkung.

„...bei diesem letzten Trank gibt es ein Problem – er ist gegen das Sudden Death Gift. Dieses Gift tötet sofort und man muss das Gegenmittel davor nehmen, danach ist es zu spät, denn dieses Gift tötet sobald es die Lippen berührt."

Er wiegt sinnend sein edles weißes Haupt.

„Du musst ihm dieses spezielle Gift wirklich bringen?" will er wissen.

„Er hat es ausdrücklich verlangt – sofort tödlich und nicht nachweisbar. Es ist mehr als nur heimtückisch, doch ich fürchte, wenn ich es ihm nicht gebe, verliere ich alles, was ich bisher erreicht habe."

„Und wohl auch dein Leben", murmelt er.

„Ja, wohl auch das, doch das spielt keine Rolle, wenn ich dadurch Schlimmeres verhindern kann."

„Kann man denn gar nichts tun?" will er betrübt wissen.

„Doch kann man und ich habe es getan", erwidere ich. „Das Zeug hält sich nur einen Monat, dann verliert es seine Wirkung."

Eine kleine Rückversicherung, die ich absichtlich eingebaut habe – allerdings habe ich auch eine Phiole davon für mich abgezweigt, wie ich es geplant hatte und die hält sich mindestens ein Jahr – das sage ich dem Alten allerdings nicht – er muss nichts von meinem letzten Ausweg wissen. Er seufzt ein wenig erleichtert auf.

„Wusste ich doch, dass dein brillantes Gehirn einen Ausweg findet", murmelt er. „Noch was, das ich über die Gegenmittel wissen sollte?"

„Ja", fahre ich fort. „Der Trank gegen den langsamen Tod muss binnen fünf Minuten verabreicht werden, danach wirkt er nicht mehr."

„Wie langsam ist der langsame Tod?" fragt er nach.

„Eine viertel Stunde in etwa", brumme ich unglücklich, denn das ist ein besonders heimtückisches Gift. „Und er ist alles andere als schmerzlos – ich wollte es nicht so, aber er hat es von mir verlangt..."

„Immerhin hast du auch ein Gegenmittel", versucht mich der Alte zu trösten, denn er scheint zu spüren, wie unangenehm mir das alles ist.

„Ich wünschte es wäre wirksamer, doch das ist das Beste, was ich in der zur Verfügung stehenden Zeit zu Stande gebracht habe."

„Wie kommst du damit klar, wieder diese Gifte brauen zu müssen?" fragt er leise nach und nickt zu meinen Worten.

„Schlecht"; erwidere ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Die meiste Zeit versuche ich, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass ich wieder zum Mörder werde, durch diesen Mist."

Meine Hand deutet fahrig auf den vorbereiteten Beutel mit den Giftampullen und der Alte seufzt schwer.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht tun müssen", flüstert er. „Ich wünschte es so sehr, mein Junge."

„Ich auch", gebe ich bitter zurück. „Aber das ist der einzige Weg, auf dem ich die nötigen Informationen bekommen kann – indem ich wieder Gifte und Tränke für dieses Monster braue."

„So ein hoher Preis", brummt er traurig.

‚_Oh Gott, Albus'_, denke ich bei mir und bemühe mich, dass diese Gedanken sich nicht in meinem Gesicht zeigen und verstecke mich hinter meinem schwarzen Haarvorhang. ‚_Der Preis ist viel höher, als du es auch nur ahnst, mein lieber, alter Mentor – viel höher. Aber auch den zahle ich bereitwillig, wenn ich dir damit helfen kann, unsere Welt zu retten._' Laut sage ich: „Ich tue, was ich tun muss, Sir – ich habe es mir geschworen, dass es dieses Mal anders sein wird, dass wir eine Chance haben werden, ihn zu besiegen – für immer!"

„Danke, mein Junge", erwidert er leise. „Danke, dass du diesen Mut hast – es ist so grausam..."

„Ich kann damit leben", gebe ich bestimmt zurück. „Wenn auch sicher nicht besonders gut – und ich werde es auch tun."

„Es wird dir die Seele zerreißen", murmelt er.

„Kann es nicht", entgegne ich. „Da ist keine Seele mehr, die es mir zerreißen könnte."

„Severus..."

„Nein, Sir, machen sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon klar – sie haben schon genug um die Ohren, als dass sie sich auch noch mit den Problemen eines absolut wertlosen Menschen belasten müssten."

„Du bist alles andere als wertlos", fällt er mir ins Wort. „Und du hast auch noch eine Seele – und zwar eine sehr starke und gute."

‚_Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr_', denke ich, aber ich kann dieser Versicherung keinen Glauben schenken.

Zu kalt, zu leer, zu bitter bin ich schon seit viel zu vielen Jahren. Dann beginnt plötzlich mein Mal zu brennen und enthebt mich einer Antwort.

„Er ruft", murmle ich und springe auf.

„Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge", erwidert er leise. „Und viel Glück."

Ich nicke ihm nur knapp zu und bin mit meinem Giftbeutel und den Gegengiften, verborgen in meiner Robe, auch schon in meinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden. Die Todesserkluft übergeworfen und in meinen Geheimgang geeilt, rasch noch einen Schluck vom Gegenmittel - Blei in meinem Magen – ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange die erste Ration noch wirken wird und will sicher gehen – und dann dorthin appariert, wohin mich der Ruf befiehlt.



Sag die Wahrheit, Giftmischer!

Ein unheimlicher Steinkreis empfängt mich. Eine stockdunkle Nacht unter einem bewölkten Himmel – man kann fast die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen und die Todesser in ihren schwarzen Roben verschmelzen regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit. Ich bin noch nicht zu spät dran, aber ich kann mich eben noch in den Ring stellen, bevor der Dunkle Lord auftaucht.

„Giftmischer, heute mal pünktlich", zischt er, kaum dass er erschienen ist. „Wie zuvorkommend von dir."

Was soll das? Passt es ihm jetzt schon nicht mehr, wenn ich pünktlich bin? Oder sucht er einfach nach einem Grund mich wieder schinden zu können?

„My Lord", murmle ich und verbeuge mich tief. „Immer zu euren Diensten."

„Das will ich doch hoffen, Giftmischer", zischt diese hohe kalte Stimme und ich erschaudere, lasse mir jedoch nichts von diesem jämmerlichen Gefühl anmerken – nur keine Schwäche zeigen – den Schwächsten fressen die Trolle.

„Nun, Giftmischer, was hast du für mich?" fährt er fort und ich gleite mit einer Verbeugung näher, reiche ihm den Beutel.

„Was auch immer ihr wünscht, mein Lord", murmle ich und verbeuge mich erneut.

Er lacht auf. Hoch, kalt, wahnsinnig.

„Sieh an, du kannst es also doch, wenn man dir den richtigen Ansporn gibt", kichert er und seine Leichenfinger wühlen wieder in den Phiolen herum – sie klirren wie Höllenglocken.

„Sudden Death ... langsamer Tod ... letzte Träume ... was für phantasievolle Bezeichnungen du doch gefunden hast, mein lieber Giftmischer ... ja, das klingt alles wirklich sehr hübsch ... Ah, da ist ja auch das Veritaserum ... lass uns doch gleich überprüfen, wie zuverlässig es ist - Nimm es!"

Gut, dass ich damit gerechnet habe und vorbereitet bin. Seine Spinnenfinger halten mir die Phiole vors Gesicht und ich greife danach.

„Nur ein paar Tropfen, Giftmischer", zischt er. „Da sind noch andere, die es nehmen werden."

„Ja, mein Lord", flüstere ich und nehme die übliche Menge – drei Tropfen von diesem Konzentrat reichen für gewöhnlich, um alles, was auch immer, in Erfahrung zu bringen – und er weis es – er hatte das Zeug schon früher von mir.

Mein Magen ist nicht erfreut, schon wieder was davon abzubekommen und protestiert, da er aber noch immer leer ist, behalte ich alles bei mir. Der Dunkle Lord wartet ein paar endlos lange Sekunden ab, dann zischt er:

„Sag die Wahrheit, Giftmischer – wem dienst du?"

„Euch, mein Lord", keuche ich. „Nur euch."

„Wer ist dein Herr, Giftmischer?"

„Ihr, mein Lord."

„Was ist mit dem alten Narren?" ist die nächste Frage.

„Ich spioniere für euch bei ihm, finde seine Pläne heraus und teile sie euch mit."

„Was für Pläne hast du herausgefunden?"

Und ich sprudle mit dem heraus, was wir für diesen Fall vorbereitet hatten – wohldosiert – nicht zuviel, nicht zu wenig. Ich weis, wie das Serum gewöhnlich wirkt – man kann nur noch reden und reden, bis alles auf eine Frage gesagt wurde und so verhalte ich mich entsprechend, denn auch Voldemort weis nur zu genau, wie das Zeug wirkt.

„Schön, schön", meint er. „Aber ich möchte sicher gehen – du warst schon immer sehr gut darin, nur das zu sagen, was du sagen wolltest – Imperio – Crucio - Legilimentes! - Und jetzt nochmal von vorne!"

Ich winde mich unter grässlichen Schmerzen über den Boden und spüre, wie sein Geist in den meinen eindringt. Und ich verschließe mich – der Trank, Occlumentik, mein eiserner Wille – jede einzelne Gegenwehr, die ich zur Verfügung habe, setze ich jetzt ein. Es geht jetzt mehr als nur um mein Leben. Die gleichen Fragen wie zuvor hallen durch meinen Schädel und ich lasse ihn die entsprechenden Bilder sehen, die entsprechenden Worte hören, bringe meine ganze Überzeugung (alles Lüge, nur Lüge) zum Ausdruck und er glaubt mir, ich kann es spüren. Trotzdem wühlt er weiter in meinem Kopf und meinen Erinnerungen herum. Es ist schmerzhaft und anstrengend und der Cruciatus tut ein Übriges, meine Abwehr zu schwächen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann, wie lange ich das noch ertrage – dieses unerhörte Eindringen - nicht nur in meine Privatsphäre – in mein ureigenstes Ich.

Dann endlich lässt er von mir ab und hebt auch die Flüche auf – Gerade noch rechtzeitig, lange hätte ich das jetzt wirklich nicht mehr durchgehalten. Geschafft!

_Jetzt nur kein Zeichen der Erleichterung, keinen Laut, kein Seufzen, nichts, was ihm zeigen könnte, dass du gelogen hast, Severus – oder du bist tot – und viel hältst du heute sicher nicht mehr aus._

Die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf haben wieder eingesetzt und mein Magen macht Überschläge. Das waren heute einfach zu viele Tränke auf einmal und das auch noch auf nüchternen Magen – andererseits, wenn ich heute was gegessen hätte, hätte ich sicher schon längst alles wieder ausgekotzt.

„Nun gut", zischt Voldemort. „Es sieht so aus, als ob du noch loyal wärst ... doch wie ist das mit meinen anderen Gefolgsleuten?"

Ich kann das erschrockene Aufkeuchen der übrigen Todesser hören und das unruhige Rascheln ihrer Roben – rieche beinahe ihren Angstschweiß. Auch ich bin in kalten Schweiß gebadet und liege ziemlich hilflos und schmerzverkrümmt am Boden.

„Geh an deinen Platz, Giftmischer", zischt er mich an. „Nun werden die anderen ihre Loyalität beweisen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, das nächste Mal bringst du mir neues Veritaserum mit – ich denke nicht, dass hiervon noch sehr viel übrig bleiben wird."

„Ja, mein Lord", keuche ich und weil er mich in den Ring zurückwinkt, rapple ich mich auf die Beine und verbeuge mich erneut.

Dann kehre ich auf meinen Platz im Todeskreis zurück. Ich versuche, den Rest meiner Kraft zusammen zu nehmen, denn ich weis nicht, wie lange die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus heute auf sich warten lassen werden und ich weis auch nicht, wie lange das hier überhaupt noch dauern wird. Es sind hier immerhin mehr als ein dutzend Todesser versammelt und die Befragung braucht so ihre Zeit.

Ich stütze meinen Körper in sich selbst ab und vermeide es, mich an einen der Steine zu lehnen – das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche und würde mir sicher nicht gut bekommen. Voldemort teilt das Serum aus, stellt seine Fragen – wirft dieselben Flüche über die anderen, die ich heute schon erdulden musste – doch weder so heftig noch so lange, wie mir scheinen will.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, Wurmschwanz bestehen die Probe, aber ein weiterer Todesser, den ich nicht kenne, stammelt etwas über Angst und Drohungen gegen seine Familie, die ihn dazu zwingen würden, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Was Voldemort dazu veranlasst, den langsamen Tod an ihm auszuprobieren.

Der Mann beginnt zu schreien und zu kreischen. Er windet sich in grenzenlosen Schmerzen über den Boden, schließlich beginnt ihm Blut aus Mund und Nase zu sprudeln und er bricht völlig zusammen. Doch ich weis, dass er noch nicht tot ist und ich weis auch, dass er sich sicher wünscht, es bereits zu sein. Oh Gott, was habe ich da nur geschaffen? Grundgütiger, was bin ich nur für ein Monster? ... und das Gegenmittel nutzt mir weniger als gar nichts ... es steckt in der Tasche meiner Robe, aber es könnte ebenso gut am Pluto sein ... da könnte ich es genauso wenig benutzen. Mir wird noch schlechter als zuvor und ich kann mich nur mit aller Macht davon abhalten, einfach auf den Boden zu kotzen.

Schließlich ist der Mann tot – verendet, wie ein Pferd mit einem gebrochenen Bein, dem ein ungeschickter Schlächter versucht hat den Schädel einzuschlagen.

„Ja, Giftmischer", zischt Voldemort und es hallt durch die ganze Ebene. „So hatte ich mir dieses Gift vorgestellt – sehr schöne Arbeit, wirklich sehr schön."

„Danke, mein Lord", erwidere ich und lasse eine tiefe Verbeugung folgen.

Doch in meinem Inneren hat etwas begonnen, wie besessen zu schreien und zu kreischen und ich bete, dass diese Nacht bald zu Ende sein wird. Weitere Todesser, werden der Prüfung unterzogen und sie alle bestehen, was mich dazu bringt, innerlich ein wenig aufzuatmen.

„Gut, dann wissen wir ja jetzt, wo wir stehen", zischt der Dunkle Lord und lässt einen Feuerstrahl aus seinem Stab schießen, der den Leichnam des vergifteten Mannes zu Asche verbrennt. Ein eiskalter, unheimlicher Wind kommt auf und verweht die Überreste – mich schaudert.

„Dann soll es das für heute gewesen sein, meine lieben Freunde", kommt es von Voldemort. „Haltet euch bereit..." und er ist in einem grellen Lichtblitz verschwunden.

Ein leises Murmeln unter den zurückgebliebenen Todessern setzt ein, doch ich schließe mich dem nicht an, verharre einfach nur in mir selbst, bis alle mit dem typischen Geräusch verschwunden sind. Erst dann kehre ich auch nach Hause zurück. Ich schaffe es nur halb durch meinen Tunnel, bis mich wieder diese elenden Krämpfe überfallen und mein Magen endgültig kapituliert. Ich winde mich hilflos auf der nasskalten Erde und würge ... würge ... Ich weis nicht, was da noch aus mir herauskommt, aber es brennt wie Feuer und scheint meinen Hals, meinen Mund und meine Kehle zu verätzen. Es ist widerlich, einfach nur widerlich.

Wieder wurde ich zum Mörder ... mein Trank hat auf eine unsäglich grausame Art einem Menschen das Leben gekostet und er – dieses grässliche Monster – er war darüber höchst zufrieden. Allein dieser Gedanke lässt mich weiter würgen, doch es kommt nichts mehr – noch nicht mal Magensäure ... ich könnte weinen, ich könnte schreien, ich könnte mich selbst verfluchen ... aber ersteres kann ich schon lange nicht mehr und für die beiden anderen Optionen fehlt mir der Atem und die Kraft.

Ich weis nicht, wie ich es bis in meine Räume schaffe – vielleicht krabble ich, vielleicht krieche ich, vielleicht winde ich mich wie ein Wurm über den Boden – aber ich schaffe es, bevor mich ein weiterer Anfall überfällt und ich kann sogar noch einen Schluck von meinem Linderungstrank nehmen, bevor ich angewidert über mich selbst einfach dort, wo ich hin gekrochen bin, in Ohnmacht falle und für die nächsten paar Stunden von nichts mehr weis.



Dementoren in Surrey

Ich finde mich wie ein weggeworfener Müllsack in einer Ecke meines Schlafzimmers wieder, in mir selbst zusammengerollt, verkrampft, mit dumpf schmerzenden Muskeln und Knochen und erfüllt von einem gewaltigen Selbstekel. Ich weis, dass ich Dumbledore einen Bericht abliefern muss, aber es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich auch nur soweit aufraffen kann, dass ich mich vom Boden erhebe.

Durch eins meiner Gifte ist ein Mensch gestorben, nur weil er sich durch einen anderen meiner Tränke verraten hatte – weil er Angst hatte - verdammt! Ich bin wieder zum Mörder geworden, nicht durch meine eigene Hand, aber durch meine speziellen Fähigkeiten und ich hasse mich dafür, auch wenn ich weis, dass ich es einfach hatte tun müssen.

Mein ganzer Körper pocht dumpf von den Dingen, die mir gestern widerfahren sind und etwas in mir ist der Meinung, dass ich es auch verdient hätte, dass es mir jetzt mal wieder dreckig geht, aber etwas anderes besteht darauf, dass ich mich jetzt – zum Henker noch eins - aus meiner Ecke erhebe, mich unter die Dusche stelle und danach mit dem weiter mache, was zu tun ist.

Ich höre auch auf die Letztere, kann aber die Erste nicht zum Verstummen bringen – zu laut sind ihre Anklagen und ich hasse mich selbst für diese Taten. Das heiße Wasser scheint nicht nur den Schweiß und den Schmutz von meinem Leib zu waschen, sondern auch ein wenig von meinem Selbstekel in den Ausguss zu spülen und ich fühle mich ein bisschen besser. Nachdem ich mich abgetrocknet habe und mich in saubere Kleidung gehüllt habe, bin ich bereit, zu tun, was jetzt ansteht.

Zuerst nehme ich noch ein paar Tropfen von meinem Linderungstrank. Nach dem Anfall gestern im Tunnel blieb ich von weiteren Krämpfen verschont und ich hoffe, dass sie mir auch in den nächsten Stunden erspart bleiben. Muss nicht sein, dass ich mich über den Boden winde oder meine Hände hilflos zittern – nee, echt nicht.

Dobby erscheint auf meine Aufforderung hin mit einem ausgiebigen Frühstück. Kaffee hätte auch genügt, aber der Elf besteht jedes Mal darauf, auch etwas zum Essen anzuschleppen und ist bereits wieder verschwunden, bevor ich mich darüber aufregen kann. Mein Magen fühlt sich leer an und er knurrt unwillig. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nach den Ereignissen gestern etwas essen sollte. Ehrlich gesagt ist es mir noch immer kotzübel und ich habe dumpfe Bauchschmerzen. Ich weis wirklich nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist, ihm jetzt ein Frühstück zuzumuten, andererseits widerstrebt es mir, dieses liebevoll angerichtete Tablett unberührt zurück zu schicken.

Dobby ist der erste Hauself (seit Pixi), mit dem ich klar komme und er mit mir. Ich will das kleine Wesen nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, denn eigentlich ist er genau so, wie ich es von einem Hauselfen haben will. Schnell da, wenn ich ihn rufe, er redet nur wenig in meiner Gegenwart und er verbreitet keine Hektik, wie die meisten seiner Rasse. Er neigt nicht dazu, meine Sachen irgendwo hin zu räumen, wo ich sie erst suchen muss oder sie gar nicht finde.

Also seufze ich leise und mache mich über die Eier mit Schinken her und knuspere dazu ein frisches, noch warmes Brötchen. Mein Magen knurrt zwar ein wenig unwillig, nimmt aber das Essen an und beruhigt sich dann langsam.

Nun gut, dann werde ich später in der Lage sein, Dum-bledore Bericht zu erstatten – vielleicht dann später auch vor den Leuten vom Orden.

Zwei Wochen, drei Todessertreffen und fünf Treffen des Phönix Ordens später, habe ich mich schon beinahe daran gewöhnt, jedes Mal den Cruciatus oder einen anderen freundlichen Fluch vom Dunklen Lord abzubekommen. Der Linderungstrank hilft, aber es gibt Anzeichen dafür, dass er abhängig macht – kann ich nicht ändern, ich muss ihn einfach nehmen, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl, denn ich muss einfach funktionieren.

Voldemort hat weitere Hinweise auf diese Prophezeiung bekommen und er hat Pläne entwickelt – wobei er nur davon sprach, sie zu haben, nicht jedoch wie sie genau aussehen sollen – wenigstens nicht, solange ich etwas davon hören konnte.

Ich weis jedoch, dass einige Todesser darauf angesetzt wurden. Avery und auch Malfoy, soweit ich mir das Ganze zusammenreimen konnte – verdammt, ich brauche einfach bessere Informationen, aber es wäre nicht besonders gesund, die falschen Fragen zu stellen – ich würde es dennoch riskieren, wenn ich dann Antworten bekäme – was bedeutet schon ein Fluch mehr oder weniger unter ‚_Freunden_'?

Ich bin gerade von einem weiteren Treffen zurückgekehrt und habe zur Abwechslung mal ein bisschen weniger abbekommen (nur ein paar Tritte in Rücken und Oberschenkel), habe brav meine Tränke geschluckt und habe die unbestimmte Hoffnung, heute vielleicht mal ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können (anstatt, wie sonst bewusstlos in einer Ecke zu liegen), als Albus ohne anzuklopfen herein stürmt und äußerst alarmiert aussieht.

„Direktor?!" platze ich heraus. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Harry!" erwidert er aufgeregt.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", knurre ich.

„Doch – und schlimmer, als wir es auch nur in unseren übelsten Alpträumen befürchten konnten."

„Setzen sie sich erstmal, Sir", meine ich sanft und drücke ihn in seinen Sessel.

Dann brühe ich mit einer raschen Handbewegung eine Kanne Tee auf und drücke ihn eine Tasse in die Hand, schenke mir selbst eine ein – auch ich kann jetzt sowas gut brauchen. Er lässt sich wie betäubt von mir bedienen und atmet dann schwer durch.

„Danke, mein Junge", murmelt er und ich weis, dass er sich wirklich über meine kleine Aufmerksamkeit freut.

„Was ist geschehen, Sir? Ich habe sie noch nie so aufgeregt gesehen", fordere ich ihn auf zu reden.

Nochmal atmet er tief durch.

„Also", setzt er an. „Der Junge ist durch seinen Heimatort gestreunt – es geht ihm Zuhause immer schlechter und die Dursleys sind immer weniger bereit, sich um ihn zu kümmern – also ist er dauernd unterwegs und nur in der Nacht drinnen. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber wir können es nicht ändern – allerdings steht er unter der Bewachung unserer Leute – er weis nichts davon, aber es muss einfach sein. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, ihn jetzt ohne Aufsicht zu lassen. Wie auch immer - er war wohl auf dem Heimweg und sein Cousin war bei ihm, als die beiden in einer Seitengasse plötzlich angegriffen wurden – Severus! – Sie wurden von Dementoren angegriffen – zwei Stück – und Harry sah sich gezwungen, seinen Patronus zu rufen, wenn er nicht seine Seele verlieren wollte."

„Er hat wieder Magie eingesetzt", stöhne ich auf.

„Er hatte keine Wahl", gibt er bestimmt zurück. „Nun, das Ministerium sieht das nicht so. Sie leugnen, dass dort Dementoren waren und sie wollten ihn aus Hogwarts relegieren und seinen Stab zerbrechen – Arthur bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig Wind davon, dass ich es wenigstens so weit abbiegen konnte, dass der Junge eine Anhörung bekommt, wobei ich ihnen nachdrücklich klar machen konnte, dass ich die Entscheidungen für diese Schule treffe und nicht das Ministerium."

„Eine Machtprobe mit Fudge", murmle ich und habe sofort verstanden.

„Ja – ja, das war es wohl", meint er und seufzt schon wieder. „Vorerst habe ich gewonnen, aber ich befürchte, er wird nicht aufhören, mich zu diffamieren und mich unglaubwürdig zu machen."

„Verdammter Bengel", knurre ich.

„Harry hat sich nur verteidigt, aber in gewisser Weise hast du Recht – durch seine Aktion wurde meine Stellung noch schwieriger und ich fürchte, das Ministerium wird versuchen, sich hier in Hogwarts einzumischen oder uns sogar einen Spion in die Schule setzen."

Ich überlege und komme auf den Hebel, den das Ministerium finden könnte.

„Der Verteidigungsposten – er ist schon wieder frei."

„Ja, Severus und wenn ich keinen Lehrer finde, wird uns das Ministerium einen aufzwingen – Fudge hat eine entsprechende Erziehungsverordnung durchgebracht und das gefällt mir weniger als gar nicht. Wenn ich keinen geeigneten Lehrer finde, hat das Ministerium das Recht, einen zu ernennen."

„Direktor...?!"

„Nein, mein Junge, ich kann dir den Job nicht geben und dafür sind jetzt noch andere Gründe vorhanden, als in den früheren Jahren."

„Welche?" zische ich und bin mal wieder sauer auf alles. Was denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Das Ministerium hat dich im Auge, seit du Fudge das Dunkle Mal gezeigt hast – man vertraut dir nicht. Ich konnte dir deinen alten Job sichern, da ich versichert habe, dass du der Beste bist, den es gibt und ich vollkommenes Vertrauen zu dir habe. Sie haben darauf rum gekaut, wie ein Thestral an einem Knochen, aber sie haben es gefressen.

Allerdings steht es für das Ministerium völlig außer Frage, zuzulassen, dass du Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest – tut mir leid – dieses Mal hätte ich dich wirklich gern für den Job gehabt. Aber es gibt noch einen anderen Grund, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, dir den Job zu geben."

Ich nicke nur und knurre bitter. Ja, davon hatten wir schon gesprochen.

„Der Dunkle Lord", zische ich. „Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn einer seiner Todesser dieses Fach unterrichtet."

Albus seufzt noch schwerer.

„Richtig", murmelt er. „Tut mir Leid, mein Junge, aber wenigstens kann ich dich weiter hier in der Schule halten und habe dich in meiner Nähe."

„Ich hätte auch weiter spioniert, wenn ich nicht hätte hier bleiben können", erwidere ich bestimmt.

Ich weis, was ich tun muss und ich werde meine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit erfüllen. Was auch immer geschieht – ich werde gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeiten! Wieder seufzt er schwer.

„Danke, mein Junge, ich bin froh, dass du das sagst", entgegnet er.

„Weiter", fordere ich ihn auf und will das leidige Thema Verteidigung beenden. „Was war mit dem Bengel?"

„Ja", murmelt er. „Harry – er hat natürlich die Dementoren vertrieben und sich und seinen Cousin gerettet – meine Quellen in Privet Drive haben die Anwesenheit der Dementoren bestätigt. Es ist also kein Größenwahn oder ein Schrei um Aufmerksamkeit, wie es der Tagesprophet so gerne über den Jungen berichtet."

„Seine und auch ihre Glaubwürdigkeit werden also weiterhin konsequent untergraben", murmle ich bitter dazwischen.

„Ganz genau", entgegnet er düster (diesen Tonfall kenne ich nicht von ihm). „Wie auch immer – Harry brachte seinen Cousin nach Hause und die Dursleys wollten ihn rauswerfen – wohl, weil ihnen zum ersten Mal wirklich klar wurde, wie gefährlich das Ganze werden könnte – früher nahmen sie die Bedrohung nie ernst, auch wenn ich ihnen damals einen eindringlichen Brief hinterlassen habe. Doch den haben sie entweder nicht begriffen oder konnten den Inhalt einfach nicht glauben – zu viel Magie für ihr Verständnis. Doch heute Abend ging es ihren eigenen Sohn an und das ist dann doch etwas anderes..."

„Es ist immer etwas anderes, wenn man persönlich betroffen ist", werfe ich leise ein und er nickt schwer.

„Ach mein Gott, Junge, es wird immer schwieriger und komplizierter", seufzt er.

Ich habe Albus noch nie so alt und müde gesehen wie heute und er wäre nie um halb drei Uhr morgens bei mir aufgetaucht, wenn er nicht dringend einen Gesprächspartner brauchen würde.

„Was wird weiter mit dem Bengel geschehen – ich halte es für keine gute Idee, ihn weiter bei seinen Verwandten zu lassen", meinte ich.

Der Alte nickt.

„Wir werden ihn nach Grimmauld Platz bringen – die ganze Weasley Familie und auch Hermine Granger sind bereits dort."

Ich brumme nur. Ja, sicher, weis ich – ich habe immer noch Mollys wütende Schreie im Ohr, als sie die Zwillinge dabei erwischt hat, dass sie ein Treffen des Ordens belauschen wollten. Es ist sicher keine tolle Idee, halb-wüchsige Kinder im Hauptquartier eines Geheimbundes unterzubringen – aber wo sollten sie denn sonst hin? Nichts ist wirklich sicher für Voldemorts Gegner. Nun, vielleicht Hogwarts, aber im Sommer kommt das einfach nicht in Frage.

„Gut, dann soll also auch noch der Bengel dorthin", erwidere ich unwillig.

Nein, es passt mir nicht, aber ich sehe ein, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

„Mein Junge", unterbricht Albus meine Gedanken. „Du siehst müde aus – Grundgütiger – es ist drei Uhr morgens – was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, dich zu wecken."

„Sie haben mich nicht geweckt, Sir", beruhige ich ihn. „Ich bin erst vor einer Stunde von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt und konnte noch nicht schlafen."

Sein Blick wird durchdringender und ich bemühe mich, meine Maske grade zu rücken, nicht, dass sie mir viel beim Alten nützen würde – er kann mich meistens durchschauen.

„Hast du Neuigkeiten?" will er wissen und übersieht gnädiger Weise meinen Zustand (der heute, wie gesagt, nicht ganz so übel ist – ich bin nur müde).

Ich nicke und beginne meinen Bericht.

„...nicht viel", ende ich. „Aber ich denke, es wird bald etwas in Bewegung kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord oder ein Todesser etwas mit den Angriff auf den Jungen zu tun hatte. Er hatte es verboten und ich habe nichts gehört, was darauf schließen ließe, dass er seine Meinung geändert hat."

Albus brummt unglücklich und nickt.

„Wenigstens ist es im Augenblick in dieser Richtung ruhig", meint er. „Aber ich wünschte, er würde etwas tun, was beweist, dass er zurückgekehrt ist – etwas, das das Ministerium überzeugt."

„Ja", murmle ich. „Echt üble Sache, wenn wir uns wünschen müssen, dass es Tote oder Schlimmeres gibt, damit uns diese Narren endlich glauben."

„Schwer, so schwer", seufzt er. „Noch nicht mal Percy Weasley glaubt uns und der kennt Harry persönlich."

„Und er kennt auch sie, Sir – er ist ein ehrgeiziger Narr, wie auch die meisten anderen Ministeriellen."

„Ja leider", seufzt er schwer.

„Sir, sie sind müde", schlage ich ruhig vor. „Warum   
überschlafen sie nicht alles, dann sieht Einiges davon vielleicht ein wenig anders aus."

„Danke, mein Junge", erwidert er leise und erschöpft. „Aber ich fürchte, bei Tageslicht besehen, wird nicht davon besser geworden sein – nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich bringe sie nach oben", biete ich ihm an, denn ich möchte sicher gehen, dass er sich wirklich hinlegt.

Er schenkt mir ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Schon gut, mein Junge", entgegnet er. „Aber das schaffe ich auch alleine – und – auch du solltest ein wenig schlafen – besonders, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass bald Bewegung in die Sache kommen wird. Ruh dich aus – du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen."

„Sie aber auch, Sir", erwidere ich. „Sie sind unsere stärkste Stütze – ohne sie kann es nicht weiter gehen."

„So wichtig bin ich nicht und es wird einmal auch ohne mich gehen müssen – auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das nicht so bald sein wird. Ich möchte Voldemorts endgültigen Fall wirklich noch erleben, aber danach ... nun derartige Überlegungen haben Zeit bis es so weit ist."

Er wartet keine Antwort ab, nickt mir nur verabschiedend zu und geht.

Zeit, sich mal wieder ein paar Gedanken zu machen. Der Junge wurde also von Dementoren angegriffen und konnte sie anwehren. Das Ministerium will ihm einen Strick daraus drehen und ihn noch unglaubwürdiger machen (seltsam, wie schnell doch aus einem strahlenden Helden, ein um Aufmerksamkeit heischender Angeber werden kann), um weiterhin die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords dementieren zu können.

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der hinter dem Angriff steckt. Der Alte befürchtet zwar, er könne die Dementoren auf seine Seite ziehen, aber ich halte das noch für zu früh, denn damit offenbart Voldemort das, was ich verhindern wollte – dass er wieder da ist. Seinen Ansprachen nach, will er aber damit warten, bis er den Jungen erledigt hat – er scheint zu denken, dass der Bengel ihn erneut besiegen könnte - immerhin hat er wohl bei diesem Duell gegen Harry nicht allzu gut ausgesehen. Und der Dunkle Lord, ist der Meinung, dass er sich erst erneut mit Harry anlegen sollte, wenn er den Inhalt dieser Prophezeiung kennt und dazu muss er die erst in die Hand bekommen – was sich wohl als nicht so einfach herausgestellt hat – immerhin wird dieses was-auch-immer noch zusätzlich von den Leuten des Phönixordens bewacht.

Also – Voldemort hat wohl kaum diese Dementoren geschickt – aber wer dann? Einer von den Todessern? Sie sind zu feige, um gegen eine direkte Anweisung von Voldemort zu handeln – der Preis dafür wäre zu hoch – bei einem Versagen ebenso, wie bei einem Erfolg – er hat es noch nie geschätzt, wenn jemand auf eigene Faust gehandelt hat – gab immer Folterungen oder sogar Tote. Er will heutzutage Ratschläge auch nur dann hören, wenn er ausdrücklich danach fragt. Es ist meistens besser, in seiner Gegenwart zu schweigen, außer man wird von ihm namentlich zum Reden aufgefordert.

Wer also hat dann diese verdammten Dementoren nach Surrey geschickt? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass welche dort waren – auch ohne Dumbledores Zeugen. Ich mag Harry nicht besonders, aber inzwischen weis ich, dass er nicht lügt, um sich aufzuspielen (musste ich letztes Jahr einfach einsehen, auch wenn es mir nicht gepasst hat). Er mag zwar hin und wieder seltsame Träume haben, doch die haben nichts mit einem inneren Auge zu tun, sondern mit dieser eigenartigen Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und dem Dunklen Lord besteht – verursacht durch Voldemorts ersten Versuch den Bengel zu töten.

Harry ist auch nicht verrückt oder durchgeknallt. Er ist so normal, wie ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge nur sein kann – nun ja, _normal_ ist vielleicht nicht die richtige Bezeichnung, wenn es um Harry geht.

Er ist was Besonderes, auch wenn ich der Letzte bin, der das laut zugeben würde, so weis ich doch, dass es stimmt – zu viele Dinge hat er bereits getan, als dass ich das noch leugnen konnte – und jetzt auch noch diese Prophezeiung, die mit ihm zu tun hat.

Voldemort sprach von dem Kind, das die Macht haben würde, den Dunklen Lord zu überwinden.

Nein, ich kann mich einfach nicht durchringen, ihn zu mögen, aber mir ist klar, dass er für unsere Welt eine große Rolle spielen wird. Wenn ich ihn nicht sehen muss, ist der Gedanke an den Jungen leichter zu ertragen und ich kann ihm wenigstens eine gewisse Achtung entgegen bringen – aber kaum bekomme ich ihn zu Gesicht, dann zerreißen mich die grünen Augen seiner Mutter im Gesicht seines Vaters und es ist nicht besser geworden – im Gegenteil – es wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer.

Er sieht James immer ähnlicher und gleichzeitig hat er bestimmte Bewegungen oder einen Gesichtsausdruck, die typisch für Lily waren. Es wird immer schwerer werden, ihn zu schützen, besonders, weil der Dunkle Lord zurück ist und ich ihm wieder dienen muss. Ich muss so vorsichtig sein, wie eine Ratte in einer Kiste voller hungriger Katzen.

Ja, ich werde ihn weiter schützen, aber sehr vorsichtig und sehr aus der Ferne. Ich wollte noch nie, dass jemand davon weis (außer Dumbledore), aber jetzt darf niemand auch nur den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen – absolut niemand.

Das letzte Jahr war schon so verdammt schwierig für mich und ich war dauernd wütend und gereizt. Das nächste Jahr wird noch tausendmal schlimmer werden. Was auch bedeutet, dass ich ein anderes Ventil finden muss, als dass ich meine Schüler auf dem Zahnfleisch aus dem Unterricht entlasse.

Nun, da sind noch immer Lupin und Black und die sind immer für einen kleinen Streit gut. Lupin vielleicht weniger – der ist meine Art von vor einem guten Jahr schon zu sehr gewohnt, aber Black sprang schon immer auf meine hämischen Bemerkungen an und er tut es noch immer. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das reichen wird, aber ich hoffe es. Ich kann meine Schüler nicht weiterhin so fertig machen – schon gar nicht meine bevorzugten Opfer, die Gryffindors in Harrys Jahr, denn die müssen im nächsten Jahr die Prüfungen des Ministeriums (OZE) bestehen und das werden sie kaum können, wenn sie in meiner Klasse nur noch vor Angst zittern müssen.

_Nun, Severus, eine echt tolle Idee – für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du das, dass du sowas durchhältst?_

Für ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber mir ist klar, dass ich in vieler Hinsicht nicht mehr so weiter machen kann, wie bisher. Kaum Schlaf, viel zu wenig Essen, dauernd gereizt, dauernd unter Strom. Doch es gibt keinen Weg, mehr zu schlafen – schon gar nicht, wenn ich häufig mitten in der Nacht vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werde. Und es ist nicht eben appetitanregend, diesem unmenschlichen Monster zu begegnen und dann häufig auch noch gefoltert zu werden. Die ganzen Tränke, die ich nehmen muss, um auch nur noch irgendwie zu funktionieren, sind auch nicht eben gut für meinen ohnehin schon geschädigten Magen – also nichts mit regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten. Und meine Laune war ohnehin noch nie besonders gut. Schon gar nicht mehr in den letzten vier Jahren und das wird sich jetzt kaum bessern. Kann man nichts machen – ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich einfach alles solange ertrage und durchhalte, solange ich muss – und wenn ich ehrlich bin, können das Jahre sein. Das letzte Mal waren es elf, auch wenn ich nur fünf Jahre lang ein Todesser war. Die Vorstellung, das alles noch fünf Jahre lang zu ertragen, hinterlässt ein klammes, ekelerregendes Gefühl in meinem Magen und Hunger wird mal wieder zu einem Fremdwort für mich.

In dieser Nacht finde ich natürlich auch wieder mal keinen Schlaf und döse nur gedankenverloren im Stuhl hinter meinem Schreibtisch vor mich hin.

Wieder nichts mit Verteidigung (und das erste Mal bin ich mit dem Alten einer Meinung – das ist einfach zu heiß), der Junge wurde angegriffen und wird nach Grimmauld Platz gebracht werden – was natürlich auch bedeutet, dass ich ihm wahrscheinlich schon in den Ferien wieder über den Weg laufen werde.

Dann Lupin und Black in ebendiesem Haus – nicht unbedingt ein Grund zur Freude, aber vielleicht ein dringend benötigtes Ventil für meinen Frust.

Und Albus, der noch nie so besorgt aussah, wie heute. Alt, müde, erschöpft. Mir war nicht klar, wieviel es mir wirklich bedeutet, ihn für unerschütterlich zu halten. Wieviel Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, dieser alte Mann all die Jahre für mich bedeutet hat. Gut, ich habe nur wenige persönliche Dinge mit ihm besprochen, doch ich wusste immer, dass er sich für mich Zeit nehmen würde, wenn ich es doch mal will – alleine das hat mir bisher immer genügt.

Dann die Tatsache, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart meistens ruhig werde und mit mir selbst besser klar komme. Es ist einfach unmöglich wütend zu bleiben, wenn einem der Alte freundlich anlächelt und diese unglaubliche Ruhe ausstrahlt.

Vielleicht ist das ja eine Möglichkeit, im nächsten Jahr mit diesen unerfreulichen Gegebenheiten besser klar zu kommen – hin und wieder auf eine Tasse Tee in Dum-bledores Büro aufzutauchen – auch wenn ich ihn sicher nicht zu sehr belästigen oder ihm gar auf den Wecker fallen will und ich muss ja nicht reden, auch schweigen oder zuzuhören ist in seiner Gesellschaft sehr angenehm.

..._mein Büro steht dir immer und jederzeit offen, mein Junge_... höre ich seine angenehme Stimme und ich weis, dass er genau das gemeint hat, was diese Worte besagen.

Ich atme tief durch. Nun, wir werden sehen – ich kenne Albus gut genug, um zu wissen, wann ich ihm zu viel werde und dann gehe ich eben einfach wieder. Wirklich ein netter Gedanke, einfach dort oben in diesem Büro zu sitzen, eine Tasse Tee zu trinken, ein wenig zu plaudern oder auch nur einfach schweigend seine innere Ruhe zu genießen.



Ordenstreffen

Auch in den nächsten Tagen werde ich immer wieder vom Dunklen Lord gerufen. Er fordert weitere Tränke von mir, genauere Informationen über Dumbledores Pläne (gut, dass wir da schon so Einiges vorbeireitet haben) und lässt seinen Frust an mir ab.

Er ist häufig unzufrieden und es sieht für mich aus, als würde er nur auf den kleinsten Fehler warten, um einen Grund zur Folter zu haben (auch wenn ich es sehr oft abbekomme, gehen auch die anderen keineswegs leer aus). Allerdings handelt es sich dabei nur um ein paar zwar schmerzhafte, aber geringere Flüche und nur selten um den Cruciatus, manchmal auch ein paar Hiebe oder Tritte – nicht eben nett, aber damit kann man leben und ich tue es auch.

Sicher kann ich ein paar Informationen sammeln, aber nichts von Bedeutung – es scheint fast, dass er mir kein Wissen zukommen lassen will, weil ich immer noch in Hogwarts bin und damit in Albus Nähe. Er nennt Dumbledore zwar einen alten Narren, aber ich weis nur zu genau, dass er ihn in Wahrheit fürchtet und nach diesem Auftritt von Albus im letzten Jahr, kann ich das auch verstehen. Unser alter Direktor mag zwar sehr skurril und exzentrisch sein, aber er ist weder senil, noch schwach. Da ist mehr Macht in dem alten Mann, als ich je in Voldemort gespürt habe und das erschreckt und beruhigt mich gleichzeitig.

Dumbledore hat mich informiert, dass heute Abend ein großes Treffen in Grimmauld Platz angesetzt ist und dass der Junge heute ebenfalls dorthin gebracht werden wird. Es wird hauptsächlich um Harry gehen. Dieser Angriff und wieviel man dem Jungen sagen kann. Mein Part wird sein, über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords zu berichten und auch von den Gedanken, die ich mir darüber gemacht habe.

Albus vertraut mir und ich weis, dass er auch meinen Verstand sehr schätzt. Gewöhnlich halte ich mich für unbedeutend und wertlos, aber diese Ansicht, die er da über mich hat, macht mich sehr stolz und lässt in mir das Gefühl aufkommen, dass ich für ihn sehr wichtig bin – eben weil ich der Einzige bin, der ihm diese Informationen besorgen kann – und nicht nur deswegen, wie ich mir eingestehen muss.

Ich nehme mir vor, mich ziemlich arrogant zu benehmen, um glaubwürdig zu sein – ich wüsste keinen anderen Weg, um das vor den anderen Ordensleuten zu beweisen. Ich will, dass sie mich für wichtig halten und nicht für eine wertlose Person, die man fallen lassen kann, wenn es unangenehm wird. Ich muss dieses Gefühl haben, denn sonst gehen mir langsam die Gründe aus (die, tief in meinem Inneren), warum ich weitermachen sollte. Es ist grässlich, erniedrigend und schmerzhaft, aber ich will ihre Achtung und nicht ihr Mitleid - das könnte ich nicht ertragen! Ich brauche eine Grundlage, auf der ich arbeiten kann, etwas, das mich einen Sinn in dem allem sehen lässt – einen Sinn darin, wieder zum Mörder zu werden und mir immer weiter den Rest meiner Seele zu Schanden machen zu lassen – denn das ist es, was bei diesen Todessertreffen häufig mit mir geschieht. Die Schmerzen sind zwar auch übel, aber ich kann damit umgehen – nicht wirklich umgehen kann ich mit den Gefühlen, die das in mir auslöst – ich bin nicht mehr tot und leer, wie damals. Ich empfinde, denke und weis nur zu genau, was ich da tue und warum.

Und so brauche ich einfach eine Bestätigung von anderen Menschen für meine Arbeit – ich schaffe es nicht mehr wirklich, das alles alleine durchzustehen – auch wenn ich nicht wirklich jemand um Hilfe bitten würde, so brauche ich doch ihre Anerkennung und ihren Respekt ... das soll mir einstweilen genügen.

Vielleicht auch noch einen anderen ein bisschen runter machen, um selbst besser dazustehen – zwar echt nicht nett, aber ich bin nun mal kein netter Kerl – und noch wichtiger – ich brauche dieses Ventil und Black bietet sich geradezu dafür an, so wie er dort in seinem alten Elternhaus rumlungert. Zu sehr haben sie mich damals immer wieder verletzt, als dass ich jetzt darauf verzichten würde, es Black mit Zins und Zinseszins heimzuzahlen – es ist einfach zu prachtvoll mit anzusehen, wie er mit sich kämpfen muss, damit er meine schnippischen Bemerkungen nicht zurückgibt – seine Seelenqual befriedigt etwas in mir einfach zu Tiefst. Allerdings ist die steile Falte zwischen Lupins Augen nur schwer zu ertragen, aber ich muss ihn ja nicht ansehen, oder?

Nun, wie auch immer, das Treffen findet statt. Ich übe mich wie üblich darin, Black schnippische Bemerkungen zuzuzischen, Lupin zu ignorieren (es tut noch immer weh, wie er mich vor über einem Jahr behandelt hat – auch wenn er, wenn ich ehrlich bin, gar nicht wirklich was dafür konnte – es war mehr oder weniger nur meine Phantasie, die mir eine im Entstehen begriffene Freundschaft vorgespiegelt hat – doch nichts desto Trotz tat es verdammt weh).

Den anderen gegenüber wahre ich eine eisige Höflichkeit und will sicher auch keinen von ihnen näher an mich heranlassen – ich will es nicht und ich kann es mir auch nicht leisten. Weder Gefühle und schon gar nicht, so ein Gefühlschaos, wie ich es in den letzten Jahren schon paar Mal hatte. Das führt nur dazu, dass ich abgelenkt bin und Ablenkung kann sich in meiner Situation verdammt schnell als tödlich erweisen.

Wie auch immer, es tut gut, Black ein wenig als Blitzableiter zu benutzen und ich bin dabei ja auch leise genug, dass es außer Lupin sonst keiner hören kann.

Weitere Einzelheiten zu (nicht jedoch über) dieser Prophezeiung werden genannt. Albus verbietet Sirius, mit dem Jungen darüber zu sprechen, sie sei zu wichtig und zu schwer, als dass so ein junger Mensch schon damit klar käme. Der Ausdruck in Sirius Augen zeigt mir zweierlei. Einmal, dass ihm das nicht passt, er sich aber daran halten wird, zum anderen aber, dass er den Inhalt der Prophezeiung kennt und wie es sich für mich anfühlt, das nicht erst seit gestern.

Wie auch immer, ich akzeptiere und teile die Gründe des Alten, mir den Inhalt nicht bekannt zu geben. Zu oft muss ich zu Voldemort und der versucht nur zu gerne, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Gewöhnlich kann ich ihn abwehren, aber wer kann sagen, ob mir das immer gelingen wird – und bei dieser Sache geht es offensichtlich um wesentlich mehr als nur um mein Leben oder das des Jungen, auch wenn der dabei eine zentrale Rolle spielt.

Dumbledore legt Sirius nochmal ans Herz, dass er im Haus bleiben soll, was mich veranlasst, dem mal wieder was von Hausputz und der damit verbundenen Tapferkeit zuzuzischen und mich diebisch über seine unterdrückte Reaktion zu freuen – ich warte jedes Mal darauf, dass er explodiert, aber wahrscheinlich kann ihn Lupin immer wieder soweit abkühlen, dass es nicht so weit kommt – doch es besteht immer noch Hoffung und ich freue mich schon auf diesen Tag, wenn Black mal wieder die Kontrolle über sich verliert – könnte für mich mit einem blauen Auge oder einer gebrochenen Nase enden (er dachte schon immer lieber mit seinen Fäusten, als mit seinem Zauberstab), aber das riskiere ich für den Triumph, ihn so weit gebracht zu haben.

Es werden noch einige Dinge besprochen und Informationen ausgetauscht. Dann ist alles gesagt und Albus hebt die Versammlung auf. Mir ist klar, dass einige der Anwesenden zum Essen bleiben werden, aber mich hat keiner dazu aufgefordert und ich lege ohnehin keinen Wert darauf (auch wenn ich es wirklich nett fände, wie ein normaler Mensch behandelt zu werden, hätte ich eine Einladung natürlich abgelehnt) - Wie auch immer, ich habe sowieso kaum Hunger und ich kann es mir wirklich verkeifen, in der Gesellschaft von Black und Lupin (und heute wohl auch Potter) zu essen – verdirbt mir echt den letzten Rest meines Appetits.

Ich verlasse dieses heruntergekommene Haus und appariere zu meinen Geheimgang.

Nun, dann eben ein einsames Essen in meinen eigenen Räumen. Ich lege meinen Umhang ab und rufe nach Dobby. Ich fühle mich wieder mal ein bisschen einsam, denn mir geht der Gedanke an die anderen, die zusammen sitzen und sich vergnügen, nicht aus dem Kopf – es tut weh, aber ich kann mir sowas nicht leisten – ich darf meinen Schutzschild, den ich mir über all die Jahre zugelegt habe, einfach nicht ablegen – wer weis, was sich dann zeigen würde.

Was ist, wenn da wirklich nicht mehr ist, als diese leere, bittere, kalte Person, die ich so erfolgreich zu sein behaupte? Ich möchte das nicht wirklich sein, aber es ist besser für mich, wenn alle anderen das glauben, wenn sie von mir wegbleiben und mir nicht wieder wehtun können ... das wäre jetzt wirklich das Letzte, was ich jetzt brauchen kann ... in ein emotionales Chaos verwickelt zu werden.

Nein, ich weis nicht, wer und was ich wirklich bin, aber es ist eine schlechte Idee, das jetzt weiter zu erforschen – ich muss einfach der bleiben, der ich so lange Jahre vorgegeben habe zu sein.

Dobby hat längst ein Abendessen angebracht und ist wieder verschwunden. Einsam ... noch nicht mal ein Hauself erträgt länger meine Gesellschaft ... eigentlich keiner, nur Albus ... und Lupin damals, vor gut einem Jahr. Was bin ich doch für eine alte, schlecht gelaunte, biestige Fledermaus. Meistens stört mich das nicht besonders – ich bin eben so – aber heute? Heute bin ich mal wieder so schrecklich einsam.

Gedankenverloren kaue ich an den Sandwichs herum, die mir der Elf gebracht hat. Es schmeckt nicht besonders (was an mir liegt und nicht an den Broten), aber mir ist klar, dass ich das jetzt brauche. Ich kann nicht dauernd auf feste Speisen verzichten und mich von schwarzem Tee und starkem Kaffee ernähren, auch wenn mir das häufig am liebsten wäre.

_Einsamkeit ... Kälte ... Leere..._

Wer und was bin ich? Wer ist dieser Mensch namens Severus Snape? Trankmeister von Hogwarts ... Todesser ... Dumbledores Spion ... Giftmischer ... ungeliebter Lehrer ... Doch das kann einfach nicht alles sein, was mein wirkliches Ich definiert. Ich wüsste gerne, was das ist, _mein wirkliches Ich_, aber gleichzeitig, ist es mir nur zu klar, dass ich besser nicht daran rühren sollte ... einfach nur weiter machen, wie bisher ... aber wie lange werde ich das noch können, wenn ich nicht irgendwo einen echten emotionalen Halt finde? Denn ich habe Gefühle, wenn ich ehrlich bin, auch wenn ich nie so recht weis, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll.

Mein Blick streift durch mein Büro und bleibt an dieser halbvollen Weinflasche hängen, die jetzt schon so lange in meinem Regal steht. Ich konnte mich weder dazu  
überwinden, sie wegzukippen, noch sie auszutrinken. Aber heute ... heute...

Gut, ich habe Black zynisch angemacht und habe versucht, Lupin zu ignorieren – doch wenn ich ehrlich bin, bleib es bei beiden Aktionen beim Versuch. Black konnte sich beherrschen und Lupins Blick bohrte sich in mein Inneres – an diesen Ort, wo ich keinen hinlassen will, den er aber als seltene Ausnahme erreichen kann – schon vor einem Jahr, konnte er das.

Aber er ist nicht mein Freund, er wird es nie sein, er ist der Freund von Black und jetzt leben sie sogar zusammen ... schlafen sie auch miteinander?

Warum interessiert mich das überhaupt? – Ich finde doch nichts an Männern, oder?

_Lüg dich nicht an Severus, auf Sirius stehst du schon seit über zwanzig Jahren und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert, oder_?

Aber ich hasse ihn doch!

_Ja, das auch und das ist ja die verdammte Krux_.

Ach Shit – Verdammt!

_Das sagst du immer, wenn dir die Argumente ausgehen_.

Was soll das – ich will nichts mit diesen beiden Männern, diesen verdammten Hermutreibern, zu tun haben – sie sollen einfach von mir weg bleiben – ich will sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben und schon gar nicht in meinem Kopf.

_So, so – und wer meinst du, dass dir das glaubt, Severus – du glaubst es doch noch nicht mal selbst_.

Nein, nicht wirklich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber wozu soll das führen – das ist etwas, das nie sein wird, nie sein kann und auch nie sein darf.

_Dann wirst du weiter einsam sein, Severus_.

Ich bringe diese lästige Stimme in mir zum Schweigen und schenke mir einen Kelch Rotwein ein – nur so, als Schlaftrunk, wie ich versuche mir einzureden und glaube mir das schon wieder mal selbst nicht. Ich möchte meine Einsamkeit ertränken – ersäufen in der Erinnerung, an einen Mann, der fast mein Freund gewesen wäre. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wusste ich Lupins Freundschaft zu seinen Freunden schon immer zu schätzen – auch wenn sie nie für mich da war, so wusste ich immer, dass der Werwolf nur zu genau wusste, was das Wort ‚Freund' bedeutet.

Der Wein rinnt meine Kehle hinunter und ich würde gerne weinen – wäre ein wirklich erleichterndes Gefühl, zu spüren, wie Tränen über mein Gesicht rinnen – aber diese Hoffnung ist vergeblich – ich habe keine Tränen mehr. Der etwas säuerliche Geschmack des Weins zieht meine Kehle ein wenig zusammen und meine Zunge kräuselt sich leicht – ein seltsames Gefühl. Gleichzeitig traurig und irgendwie tröstlich.

Bekomme ich mal wieder Depressionen?

Fühlt sich nicht so an und ich könnte es mir auch nicht leisten. _Melancholie_ ... Ein gutes Wort.

Trauer über ‚_hätte können sein_'.

Trost durch diese Hinterlassenschaft des Werwolfs. Einsamkeit, weil ich doch mal wieder alleine hier sitze, auch wenn ich ein Glas Wein trinke und mich erinnere. Erinnerung ... an Streitereien ... an hämische Bemerkungen und seinen sanften, trockenen, aber dennoch treffenden Humor ... wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wie man sich gegenseitig freundlich aufzieht ... aber wenn ich sowas versuche, dann schieße ich jedes Mal übers Ziel hinaus und verletze nur – selbst wenn ich das eigentlich gar nicht will. Und ich habe ihm sicher weh getan – dieses ganze Jahr lang – immer wieder und am Ende, war ich derjenige, der den Schmerz zu ertragen hatte.

_...ich wäre echt gern dein Freund gewesen..._

Das hat er gesagt, als ich ihn aufgesucht hatte, um ihn noch so richtig fertig zu machen, bevor er Hogwarts verlässt – ihm diesen schrecklichen Schmerz, den ich empfand, weiter zu geben - bevor er freiwillig ging.

_...mein Freund gewesen..._

Hat er das wirklich so gemeint? Obwohl Black wieder da war, obwohl ich dachte, ihm nichts zu bedeuten? Aber ist das so? Habe ich ihm wirklich nichts bedeutet? Verdammt – ich benehme mich ja wirklich fast wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber – aber mehr als geredet oder uns angeschwiegen haben wir nie.

Warum? Oder ist die bessere Frage ‚_warum nicht_'?

Shit – ich muss betrunken sein, wenn ich solche Fragen wälze – aber ich bin nicht betrunken, das war ja nur ein kleiner Schluck.

Manchmal, heute wieder, bin ich so einsam, dass ich jegliche menschliche Gesellschaft akzeptieren würde – egal ob Mann oder Frau – wenn mir der Betreffende nicht gar zu unangenehm ist. Weder Black noch Lupin wären das, wenn ich ehrlich mit mir selbst bin – allerdings wäre Karkaroff keine Option – ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen.

Wie schön wäre es, jetzt hier nicht alleine zu sitzen und in ein schimmerndes Glas Rotwein zu starren – auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich nur wieder streiten würde – das fällt mir am leichtesten. Selbst Schweigen in menschlicher Gesellschaft wäre besser, als diese kruden Gedanken – hier so alleine - die nirgendwohin führen und nur wehtun.

Nachdenklich trinke ich das Glas leer und beschließe, mich in der Hoffnung ins Bett zu legen, dass ich ein paar Stunden schlafen kann und dass mich nicht wieder ein Ruf des Dunklen Lords ereilt. Seufzend rapple ich mich aus meinem Stuhl hoch und gehe mit müden, langsamen Schritten in mein einsames Schlafzimmer hinüber.



Another lonely Night

Ich fühle mich so leer, so verdammt leer. Warum muss das denn immer so sein? Ich will nicht leer sein, ich will nicht einsam sein, ich will nicht mehr ... Ja, was will ich denn eigentlich nicht mehr? Wenn ich doch nur zu genau weis, dass ich das alles auch weiterhin so sein muss ... es ist unumgänglich.

Gedankenverloren lege ich meine Kleidung ab und lasse mich in mein Bett fallen. Ich mag heute noch nicht mal mein Nachthemd anziehen, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich mitten in der Nacht aufwachen werde, weil ich schon wieder Mal friere.

Was tue ich da eigentlich? Aber muss ich mir diese Frage überhaupt stellen? Das was ich immer tue, wenn die Einsamkeit mich regelrecht ertränkt. Ich spiele ein wenig an mir herum und versuche diese alten Träume zu finden, die meine Leere ein wenig füllen können. Ich zerbreche, wenn ich das jetzt nicht tue – auch wenn ich es als ziemlich fehl am Platz ansehe ... ich mag meine Triebe nicht besonders ... mochte sie noch nie – aber heute sind es nicht meine Triebe, die mich dazu bringen, sondern einzig und allein diese erdrückende Einsamkeit.

Ich streichle über meinen dürren Körper und es fühlt sich gut an. Kalte Haut unter meinen Fingern, die unter der leisen Berührung langsam wärmer wird.

Wie mag es sein, wenn ein anderer so über meinen Leib streichelt? Wie mögen sich fremde Hände auf meiner Haut anfühlen? Ich weis es nicht – ich habe das noch nie empfunden – ich lasse mich nicht gerne anfassen – aber dennoch ... es muss irgendwie schön sein – denke ich wenigstens.

Meine Hände streicheln über meine nackte Haut, sie kräuselt sich leicht, als würde ich frieren, aber erstaunlicher Weise ist sie relativ warm. Es ist so seltsam heute, aber es ist auch schön und es besiegt eben jenes Gefühl, unter dem ich im Augenblick so sehr leide. Mein Unterleib reagiert und ich nehme mich der Sache an. Lange her, das letzte Mal und ich frage mich schon wieder, warum ich das so selten mache, wenn es mir doch so gut tut.

Vielleicht, weil ich es nicht mag, dabei alleine zu sein, vielleicht, weil ich mir so sehr wünsche, dass es da jemand geben könnte, obgleich ich mich genau so sehr davor fürchte. Vielleicht auch, weil ich nicht mehr an meine einsame Kindheit erinnert werden möchte – nicht, dass ich als Erwachsener weniger einsam wäre.

Ich bin kein Junge mehr, ich bin ein Mann – aber das ändert nur wenig an meinen Bedürfnissen und ich spreche nicht von körperlicher Befriedigung. Meine Seele sucht nach etwas, das ich nicht wirklich benennen kann und ich versuche dieses quälende Bedürfnis mit Sex zu befriedigen. Doch das, was ich hier tue (so gut es mir auch tut), gibt nur meinem Körper das, was er so dingend braucht, aber meine Seele bleibt leer, sucht noch immer nach diesem unnennbaren, namenlosen, unbekannten Etwas – wie schon so lange – wenn ich ehrlich bin, schon mein ganzes, elendes Leben lang.

Mein Leib befreit sich von seiner Last und dann umfängt mich der Schlaf – so erwünscht, so segensreich, so ersehnt und heute endlich auch mal wieder für mich erreichbar.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

**Schlechtes Karma**

Imperius Trank

Diese eine Nacht bekomme ich mal wieder ein bisschen mehr Schlaf, was auch gut so ist. Schon in der nächsten Nacht ereilt mich ein weiterer Ruf und der Dunkle Lord ist ziemlich ungehalten. Er will unter schrecklichen Flüchen und zischenden, wütenden, fast schon hysterischen Schreien wissen, wer von den Todessern es gewagt hat, dem Bengel die Dementoren auf den Hals zu hetzen.

Inzwischen hat er natürlich auch davon erfahren (auch wenn nichts davon im Tagespropheten stand). Lucius Malfoy geht im Ministerium ein und aus, als sei er der Zaubereiminister und nicht Fudge. Es ist nicht so, dass er den unter einem Imperius halten würde, vielmehr geht es mal wieder um ‚großzügige Spenden' und den ‚guten Ruf' der Familie Malfoy – egal wie wenig mir es passt, dass Lucius als seriöser Zauberer angesehen wird – es ist einfach so und er nutzt es schamlos aus.

Fudge tanzt mehr oder weniger nach der Pfeife des Dunklen Lords und weis es noch nicht mal – er glaubt, er würde nach seinen eigenen Ideen handeln. Wie gesagt, es ist kein Imperius im Spiel, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das so viel besser ist - bereitwillige Dummheit.

Natürlich war es keiner der Todesser, der Harry die Dementoren auf den Hals gehetzt hat und auch Fudge weis nichts davon, wie Lucius beteuert. Voldemort ist gereizt und fordert von mir einen Trank, der den Imperius Fluch verstärkt. Ist ja mal wieder eine tolle Sache. Schwer genug, diesem Fluch zu widerstehen, aber wenn er durch einen Trank verstärkt wird, dürfte das ziemlich unmöglich werden. Was für mich bedeutet, dass ich auch dafür ein Gegenmittel werde herstellen müssen – noch ein Trank mehr, den ich täglich schlucken darf. Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht leisten, nicht aus freiem Willen zu handeln und ich werde wohl mal wieder das Versuchskaninchen für den Dunklen Lord spielen müssen – Na toll, einfach wunderbar!

In dieser Nacht schleppe ich mich mal wieder durch meinen Geheimgang. Irgendwer hat es lustig gefunden, mir das Fußgelenk zu verdrehen – ich weis nicht, wer es war – ist auch egal. Auf jeden Fall kann ich kaum hinken und die Schmerzen sind mal wieder erlesen, weil auch noch ein freundlicher Cruciatus – nur so zum Abgewöhnen - dazu kam.

Ich habe meinen Zauberstab vergrößert und benutze ihn als Krücke, um nach Hause zu kommen. Es ist eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, meinen Fuß wieder dorthin zu drehen, wo er hin gehört und den Knöchel zu verbinden.

Ein paar flüchtige Gedanken, über die Tränke, die ich derzeit schlucke – nur um mich ein wenig von den Schmerzen, die dabei entstehen, abzulenken - als da wären: der Torture-Ex (so wenig wie möglich, so viel wie nötig – verdammte Suchtgefahr), den Linderungstrank (langsam kumuliert sich seine Wirkung in meinem Körper und der Cruciatus hat nicht mehr gar so langanhaltende Nachwirkungen, auch wenn sie mich immer noch regelmäßig kurz nach Anwendung des Fluchs erneut heimsuchen), das Anti Veritaserum (langsam baue ich hier auch eine Immunität gegen das Veritaserum auf und bin darüber sicher nicht böse) und jetzt werde ich auch noch regelmäßig ein (noch zu erfindendes) Gegenmittel gegen einen (ebenfalls noch nicht existenten) Imperius Trank schlucken müssen.

Na toll – so langsam aber sicher vergifte ich meinen Körper. Eine derartig heftige Kombination aus Zaubertränken kann ja einfach nicht gut tun, aber mir bleibt keine Wahl, wenn ich überleben will. Ich bin schon wieder müde und erschöpft. Ich weis auch, dass ich was essen sollte, doch mein Appetit ist mir heute wieder gründlich verdorben worden – es ist ohnehin schwierig, meinen Magen zu veranlassen, Nahrung bei sich zu behalten, angesichts der Dinge, die ich ihm so zumute. Allein braunen Zucker akzeptiert er ohne den Aufstand zu proben – doch der ist sicher nicht das Wahre, um sich auf Dauer davon zu ernähren. Natürlich weis ich, wie eine gesunde Mahlzeit aussehen sollte, aber was bringt mir das, wenn ich sie hinterher unter heftigen Krämpfen wieder auskotze, weil mein Magen sie einfach nicht annehmen will?

Ich weis nicht, wie das weiter gehen soll und ich bin mir im Klaren, dass ich mich auf Dauer so vollkommen kaputt mache, aber mir fällt nichts ein, was ich dagegen tun könnte. Dumme Sache, wirklich dumm – aber es gibt keine Alternative und ich muss einfach mit den Gegebenheiten leben.

Die Schmerzen in meinem Fuß haben so weit nachgelassen, dass ich wieder so halbwegs stehen kann und da mir klar ist, dass ich heute sicher wieder Mal nicht werde schlafen können, beginne ich mir Notizen zu diesem Imperius Trank zu machen (und natürlich zu dem entsprechenden Gegenmittel).

Später werde ich Dumbledore über dieses Treffen berichten müssen und lege mir geeignete Worte zu Recht. Es ist nicht eben leicht, alle relevanten Sachen zu erzählen, aber die Folter und sonstigen Ausraster von Voldemort für sich zu behalten – insbesondere, wenn der Alte wissen muss, das der Dunkle Lord immer durchgeknallter wird – natürlich muss er das wissen, wie sollte er sonst eine geeignete Strategie entwickeln, wenn er unvollständige Informationen hat?

Die Nacht ist noch lang und ich habe bereits einige gute Ideen für den Trank und das Gegenmittel. Der Imperius Trank selbst, soll gemäß den Wünschen des Dunklen Lords auch ohne den Fluch wirken, ihn aber gegebenen Falls auch verstärken. Nicht unbedingt schwer, etwas zusammenzustellen, was die Sinne verwirrt und es gibt da immer noch diesen Trank, den ich damals für Lestrange gebraut habe – das ist eine ausgezeichnete Grundlage, auf der ich aufbauen kann. Allerdings darf ich nie vergessen, dass dieser Trank damals eine junge Hexe nach St Mungos gebracht hat und sie heute noch dort behandelt wird.

Es muss genau bedacht werden, wie stark das Zeug wirklich sein darf und ich kann davon ausgehen, dass Voldemort sicher das Doppelte der vorgeschlagenen Menge verwenden wird – tut er eigentlich immer, um sicher zu gehen.

Das Gegenmittel muss sowohl zur Vorbeugung als auch hinterher wirken. Ich kann es mir kaum leisten vor Voldemort irgendwelche Tränke zu schlucken, die er mir nicht befohlen hat zu nehmen. Wirklich nett, zu wissen, dass man Versuchskaninchen für das Zeug spielen wird, dass man selbst gebraut hat.

Ich fürchte auch, dass der Alte mal wieder meine Versuche an mir selbst wird überwachen müssen. Ich kann zwar Einiges an Ratten testen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch auf Willenskraft ankommt (beim Imperius Fluch ist das so) und ich kann bei einer Ratte sicher nicht damit rechnen, dass sie sich bemühen wird, die Wirkung abzuwerfen. Ratten sind zwar ziemlich schlau (darum sind sie ja so gute Versuchstiere), aber sicher nicht schlau genug für solche Tests. Na herrlich, dann muss ich mal wieder Albus zu etwas überreden, was der sicher nicht tun will.

Voldemort lässt mich zur Abwechslung mal ein paar Tage in Ruhe und ich kann fast ungestört meine Versuche durchführen (ungestört abgesehen von meinem Bericht bei Dumbledore und zwei Treffen des Phönix Ordens). Trotzdem habe ich in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit beide Tränke entwickelt und auch so weit an Ratten ausgetestet, wie das möglich ist – also steht noch der Selbstversuch aus. Na, wie ich mich darauf schon wieder freue.



Eine Anhörung und Dumbledores Sorgen

Ich will gerade in Dumbledores Büro aufbrechen, als er persönlich bei mir erscheint. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, ist schon wieder mal so Einiges geschehen.

„Ich war eben auf dem Weg zu ihnen, Sir", begrüße ich ihn. „Was gibt´s?"

„Die Anhörung", erwidert er und lässt sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Sie war heute Morgen."

„Und?" fordere ich ihn auf, mir alles zu erzählen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass das der Grund für sein jetziges Erscheinen ist.

Zu Sicherheit drücke ich ihm wieder Mal eine Tasse Tee in die Hand – ist bei dem Alten immer eine gute Idee – das Zeug beruhigt ihn nämlich und er sieht aus als könne er das jetzt dringend brauchen.

„Sie drehen langsam völlig durch – unsere ehrenwerten Regierungsmitglieder", setzt er an und klingt, als würde er auf kleiner Flamme vor sich hin kochen (sowas kenne ich absolut nicht von ihm).

„Was ist geschehen?" will ich wissen, weil er nicht weiter spricht, sondern regelrecht vor Wut schnaubt.

Sie müssen sich ganz schön was geleistet haben, wenn er so drauf ist und noch nicht mal der Tee hilft, den er in kleinen Schlucken trinkt.

„Der Termin war festgesetzt und Arthur hat Harry einfach am Morgen ins Ministerium mitgenommen", setzt er an. „Der einfachste Weg ohne zu deutlich Magie einzusetzen und das wäre nicht angebracht gewesen, angesichts dessen, was dem Jungen vorgeworfen wird.

Nun, die beiden haben Grimmauld Platz so zeitig verlassen, dass sie gut Luft hatten, um rechtzeitig zu Harrys Anhörung anwesend zu sein. Diese sollte ganz in der Nähe von Arthurs Büro stattfinden. Sollte...

Man hat versucht, Harry einzuschüchtern und fertig zu machen. Als erstes wurde der Termin vorverlegt – die Eule mit der entsprechenden Nachricht verschwand günstigerer Weise einfach im Nirgendwo, auch diejenige, die mich als Anwalt des Jungen benachrichtigen sollte, kam nie bei mir an – wirklich ein bemerkenswerter Zufall."

Ich habe den Alten noch nie so bitter und sarkastisch gehört und mir wird klar, dass man nicht nur dem Bengel übel mitspielen wollte, sondern auch Albus den Rest seiner Glaubwürdigkeit zerstören wollte – nett, echt nett.

„Wie auch immer", fährt er fort. „Ich hatte sowas irgendwie schon erwartet und kam daher schon sehr früh im Ministerium an. Ich erfuhr sehr schnell, dass nicht nur die Anhörung zeitlich verlegt worden war sondern auch örtlich.

Severus – stell dir nur vor – sie haben die alten Gerichtssäle unten in den Verliesen wieder geöffnet, wo damals die Todesserprozesse stattfanden. Sie haben einen fünfzehnjährigen Schuljungen vor einen vollständigen Gerichtshof gestellt, wie einen Schwerverbrecher, nur weil er es gewagt hat, seine Seele und die eines Verwandten vor einem unsäglichen Angriff zu verteidigen!

Wie auch immer, Harry kam eben noch rechtzeitig zu diesem Termin und auch ich war am Ort des Geschehens, bevor alles aus dem Ruder laufen konnte. Fudge hat die Befragung in einer Art geführt, die ich nur als äußerst schäbig bezeichnen kann.

Nur Fragen, die der Junge nur so beantworten konnte, dass er sich damit in die Tinte ritt – Fudge ließ keine Erklärungen zu und ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, dass das Urteil gegen Harry bereits gesprochen war, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um sich zu verteidigen.

Ich tat, was ich konnte – schließlich hatte ich ja eine Zeugin für den Überfall – keine Hexe, aber immerhin ein Squib. Fudge hat natürlich versucht, auch die gute Arabella als unglaubwürdig hinzustellen, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch ich noch ein paar Verbündete in unserem Gerichtshof habe, auch wenn man mir den Vorsitz entzogen hat. Sie unterstützen mich unauffällig und Fudge verlor an Boden. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, als Harrys magische Verfehlungen aufzuzählen. Diese Sache damals mit Dobby und auch als der Junge seine Tante aufgeblasen hat. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, ohne sich damit komplett zum Narren zu machen, hätte er Harry wohl jeden einzelnen Zauberspruch vorgeworfen, den dieser jemals ausgesprochen hat.

Ich habe dem Gerichtshof Ungerechtigkeit vorgeworfen – der Junge war bereits vorverurteilt und das widerspricht drastisch unseren Rechtsgrundsätzen – unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld. Fudge versuchte daraus ein ‚schuldig bis zum Beweis der Unschuld' zu machen und dagegen habe ich mich eindringlich verwahrt. Cornelius war schon immer ein Narr, aber jetzt dreht er langsam völlig durch. Natürlich leugnet er immer noch Voldemorts Wiedergeburt, bezichtigt mich der Panikmache und ist sich immer sicherer, dass ich ihm seinen Posten abnehmen will.

Diese Anhörung – ich sollte das Ganze wohl eher als Prozess bezeichnen – lief jedoch nicht so, wie er es geplant hatte – ein paar der Richter haben immer noch ein wenig Verstand und man sprach Harry frei. Allerdings nicht einstimmig, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen – unser Gesetz gewährt jedem das Recht zur Selbstverteidigung – aber der Junge kam frei."

„Er hat es also mal wieder geschafft mit einem solchen Ding durchzukommen", meine ich leise und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sauer oder froh sein soll.

„Ja, mein Junge, aber es war knapper als je zuvor, auch wenn er mehr im Recht war, als je zuvor."

Albus seufzt schwer.

„Da ist noch etwas anderes", meint er leise und klingt noch bedrückter als zuvor. „Der Junge hat inzwischen beinahe ständig Narbenschmerzen und ich befürchte, dass seine geistige Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord immer enger wird. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Voldemort noch nichts davon bemerkt hat, denn er würde den Jungen sicher schamlos für seine Zwecke benutzen.

Harry hatte schon zu viele Träume, die auf die Aktivitäten des Dunklen Lords hinweisen und auch das wird immer stärker. Wenn Voldemort etwas davon bemerkt, wird er beginnen, dem Jungen sonstwas vorzuspiegeln – und da bisher Harrys ‚Visionen' der Wahrheit entsprachen – so weit ich das abschätzen kann – wird er auch eventuellen Lügen Voldemorts glauben.

Ich fürchte auch, dass dieser versuchen könnte, mich über den Jungen anzugreifen – ich habe bereits regelrechte Alpträume davon, dem Jungen ins Gesicht zu schauen und dort nicht seine smaragdgrünen Mandelaugen zu sehen, sondern Voldemorts geschlitzte rote Schlangenpupillen.

Severus – ich darf nicht zulassen, dass mir der Junge zu nahe kommt – das könnte alles zerstören, wenn Voldemort ihn dazu benutzt, um bei uns zu spionieren. Was auch heißt, dass der Junge nicht allzu viel über die Tätigkeit des Ordens erfahren darf.

Molly ist ohnehin dagegen und hatte deswegen bereits Krach mit Sirius. Harry musste ein bisschen was erfahren – seine Freunde hatten ihm bereits wilde Gerüchte erzählt. Andererseits durfte er nicht zu viel erfahren – du kennst ihn ja – er würde tollkühn vorpreschen und versuchen, das alles auf eigene Faust zu regeln. Wir konnten ihn noch nie aufhalten, wenn er sich sowas in den Kopf gesetzt hat – und er ist keine elf Jahre mehr – kein Kind mehr – fast schon ein junger Mann.

Grundgütiger – Severus – ich weis kaum, wo mir der Kopf steht. Das ist alles so schrecklich kompliziert ge-worden. Voldemort mit der Option, den Jungen benutzen zu können – Harrys Art, die Dinge in die eigene Hand nehmen zu wollen – und das Ministerium, das uns bei jedem Schritt Stolpersteine in den Weg legt. Diese verdammten ... du weist schon was ... haben uns einen Verteidigungslehrer aufgezwungen.

Eine Untersekretärin von Fudge persönlich – sie heißt Dolores Umbridge – abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hat, wie man Kinder unterrichtet, ist sie eine unmögliche Person, die nur die Meinung des Ministerium gelten lässt. Sie hat ein Buch auf die Liste gesetzt, das mehr als nur sinnlos ist – es ist sträflicher Leichtsinn, es für den Verteidigungsunterricht zu verwenden."

„Welches Buch?" frage ich in seinen wütenden Monolog hinein.

„_Theorie der Verteidigungsmagie_ von diesem Schleichhart", erwidert er und atmet wütend durch, als wolle er sich gewaltsam beruhigen.

„Grundgütiger", knurre ich. „Da könnte man den Kids ebenso gut ein Handtuch geben, mit dem sie die bösen Sprüche wegwedeln sollen – das wäre ebenso effektiv."

„Du kennst dieses Machwerk?" fragt er leise.

„Ja", gebe ich zurück. „Der Titel klang nicht schlecht und ich habe es mir besorgt, als es herauskam – ich will auch in Verteidigung auf dem Laufenden bleiben – die reinste Geldverschwendung. Dieser Kerl verteufelt jegliche Flüche und meint, man solle sich besser einfach zurückziehen, als Magie gegen einen Widersacher einsetzen. Als ob man mit dem Dunklen Lord diskutieren könnte – so ein Unsinn.

Es ist eine rein theoretische Abhandlung und es ist im ganzen Buch kein einziger Zauber zu finden – weder ein nützlicher, noch ein unnützer."

Ich habe mich ziemlich in Rage geredet – der einzige gute Verteidigungslehrer, den der Bengel je hatte, war der Werwolf, auch wenn ich mir eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als das zuzugeben – und diese Umbridge könnte sich als die Schlimmste von allen herausstellen, wenn ich an dieses sinnlose Buch denke – eine Kunst für sich, wenn man an diese anderen wandelnden Katastrophen denkt – Ach Shit!

„Genau", brummt Albus nur und schüttelt beinahe verzweifelt den Kopf. „Das ist schlimmer, als ich es befürchtet habe – die Kinder werden nicht ausgebildet werden in diesem Jahr und mir sind die Hände gebunden – ich wünschte, jemand könnte etwas tun – nein, mein Junge, nicht du, auch wenn du sicher ein guter Verteidigungslehrer wärst, aber du hast genug um die Ohren und du musst dich bedeckt halten – du darfst um keinen Preis auffallen, weder bei den Todessern noch bei den Ministeriellen. Ich brauche dich hier und nicht in Askaban oder tot."

Ich reibe meine brennenden Augen und seufze genervt. Der Alte hat Recht, das wird alles immer komplizierter und uns werden immer mehr die Hände gebunden. Ja, es ist einfach nur noch frustrierend.

„Mein Junge", reißt mich der Alte aus meinen trüben Gedanken. „Du hast vorhin gesagt, du hättest mich aufsuchen wollen – um was geht es?"

„Um den Imperius Trank und das Gegenmittel, von denen ich ihnen schon berichtet habe", setze ich an. „Ich habe sie soweit fertig."

„Und?" meint er leise und klingt bedrückt, als würde er bereits wissen, auf was ich hinaus will.

„Ich muss sie testen", erwidere ich.

„Oh Gott – nicht schon wieder sowas", stöhnt er unglücklich auf.

„Das ist sehr wichtig, Sir – und sie wissen es", gebe ich leise zurück.

„Ja", murmelt er. „Aber deswegen muss mir das noch lange nicht gefallen, nicht wahr? – Also, wie soll es dieses Mal aussehen?"

„Ich habe den Imperius Trank und ich werde ihn neh-men. Sie werden mir die Befehle erteilen und ich werde mich zuerst nicht dagegen wehren und sie ausführen, sollte mich der Trank dazu zwingen. Dann werde ich versuchen, den Trank durch meine Willenskraft abzuschütteln – was sich als sehr schwierig oder nahezu unmöglich erweisen sollte.

Dann geben sie mir das Gegenmittel und ich sollte damit den Trank abschütteln können – am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn es einfach so ginge, aber ich denke, ich werde auch Willenskraft dazu brauchen. Wir werden es eben versuchen müssen."

„Ich weis, was deine nächste Bitte ist – ich bin nicht glücklich, wenn du von mir verlangst, dass ich den Imperius gegen dich einsetzen soll – ich hasse die Unverzeihlichen Flüche."

„Ich auch", entgegne ich. „Aber auch der falsche Moody hat ihn letztes Jahr immerhin auf die Kinder angewendet."

Der Alte brummt leise.

„Das sollte er auch. Allerdings werde ich mir nie verzeihen, dass ich erst bemerkt habe, dass er ein Doppelgänger ist, als es fast schon zu spät war."

„Keiner von uns hat es bemerkt", versuche ich ihn zu trösten.

„Aber wir hätten es sollen", seufzt er.

„Können wir mit dem Versuch beginnen?" will ich von ihm wissen und will ihn von dieser Diskussion abbringen, weil die ohnehin nichts bringt – geschehen ist geschehen und lässt sich nicht ändern.

„Nun gut", erwidert er nüchtern. „Aber glücklich bin ich nicht damit."

Ich brumme nur und nehme ein paar Tropen vom Imperius Trank. Mein Bewusstsein vernebelt sich sehr schnell und es ist als würde ich auf einer Wolke schweben - denselben Effekt hat auch der Imperius Fluch – man fühlt sich glücklich und leicht – als wäre alles bestens und die Welt ein wundervoller Spielplatz.

„Wirkt er?" will der Alte wissen.

„Ja", nuschle ich und habe kaum mehr freien Willen.

„Steh auf", befiehlt er mir.

Ich mache – ein wunderbares Gefühl, diesem Befehl zu gehorchen.

„Setzt dich auf den Tisch", ist die nächste Anweisung und ich gehorche.

Das angenehme Gefühl verstärkt sich.

„Spring herunter."

Ich tue es und fühle mich einfach großartig.

„Schlag mich."

Nein, das werde ich nicht tun ... nein, ich werde den Alten nicht schlagen ... das will ich nicht ... nein...

KLATSCH!

Fünf rote Finger zeichnen sich in Albus Gesicht ab. Ich wollte das nicht, aber perverser Weise verstärkt sich gute Gefühl erneut.

„Trink das", kommt es vom Alten.

Er reibt sich seine Backe und gibt mir die Phiole mit dem Gegenmittel. Ich trinke das Zeug. Er wartet ein paar Sekunden, dann weist er mich erneut an, ihn zu schlagen. Ich will es nicht tun und es bedarf keiner großen Anstrengung, es auch nicht zu tun. Allerdings schwindet das gute Gefühl aus mir, als sei es nie da gewesen.

„Schlag mich", fordert er mich erneut auf.

Nichts.

„Nun gut", murmelt er und zückt seinen Zauberstab.

„Imperio!"

Ich spüre, wie sich der Fluch über mich legt, doch es ist anders, als ich es kenne. Ich spüre den Zauber, ja, aber er fühlt sich bei Weitem nicht so zwingend an, wie er es sonst tut.

„Schlag mich!" kommt der erneute Befehl.

Ich fühle nichts von dem Zwang, den dieser Fluch gewöhnlich bedeutet. Kein gutes Gefühl, aber auch nicht den Eindruck, dass eine schreckliche Strafe auf mich wartet, wenn ich nicht gehorche.

„Setz dich auf den Schreibtisch", befiehlt er.

Ich bleibe ungerührt stehen und bin auf einmal sehr stolz auf mich. Mein Tank ist nicht nur ein Gegenmittel gegen den Imperius Trank, sondern auch gegen den Imperius Fluch. Und der Imperius Trank ist noch mächtiger als der Fluch, denn ich bin gewöhnlich in der Lage, den Fluch abzuschütteln, aber bei meinem Trank war das nicht möglich. Ich muss eine zeitliche Begrenzung der Wirkung einbauen, bevor ich das Zeug dem Dunklen Lord liefere. Während diese Gedanken durch meinen Kopf gegangen sind, hat mir der Alte noch einige Befehle erteilt, aber ich habe noch nicht mal auf ihn gehört, geschweige denn ihm gehorcht.

„Finite Incantatem!" murmelt er und hebt damit den Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf.

Nur eine andere Person kann den Fluch auf diese Art beenden, nicht derjenige, der dem Fluch unterliegt.

„Und?" will er wissen.

„Ein voller Erfolg, Sir und entschuldigen sie die Ohrfeige, ich konnte nicht anders."

Er winkt nur ab.

„Dein Trank ist also stärker als der eigentliche Fluch", meint er leise.

„Ja", erwidere ich. „Ich werde eine zeitliche Beschränkung einbauen – sicherheitshalber."

„Gut, mein Junge", entgegnet der Alte. „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir ehrlich zu deinem Erfolg gratulieren,  
aber das ist zu schrecklich."

„Ja Sir, leider", murmle ich. „Aber auch das Gegenmittel wirkt noch besser, als ich es erhofft habe und ich denke, es wird auch zur Vorbeugung wirken."

„Ach mein Junge, das alles gefällt mir so gar nicht", seufzt er. „Wird er nicht wütend werden, wenn er bemerkt, dass der Trank nur befristet wirkt?"

„Kann sein", gebe ich zurück. „Aber ich muss es riskieren – das Zeug ist so verdammt stark und ich darf es nicht wagen, es schwächer zu machen – das würde er wirklich merken."

Er seufzt erneut.

„Was sind das nur für Zeiten, wo ein guter Mann wie du gezwungen wird, solche schrecklichen Dinge zu tun", flüstert er und seine Augen sind schrecklich traurig.

„Schwere Zeiten, Sir", entgegne ich ebenso leise. „Und Schwere Zeiten erfordern eben außerordentliche Maßnahmen."

„Ja, mein Junge, leider", erwidert er. „Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir versuchen den Teufel mit dem Belzebub auszutreiben – wie die Muggel so treffend sagen."

„Ja Sir, ich denke, genau das tun wir", entgegne ich und verstehe diesen Ausdruck nur, weil ich alte Muggel Märchen kenne.

„Gut", meint er. „Dann habe ich dir jetzt alles erzählt, was ich wollte und auch du weist, was du wissen wolltest. Ich lasse dich wieder allein – mach deine Tränke fertig und bitte stell mir genug von dem Gegenmittel her, dass wir unsere Leute damit schützen können."

„Ja Sir", erwidere ich einfach und er geht.

Ich weis natürlich noch nicht, wie lange das Gegenmittel wirkt und so werde ich es vorerst jeden Tag mit dem anderen Zeug schlucken – nur so zur Sicherheit. Wahrscheinlich werde ich auch für Voldemort wieder das Versuchskaninchen spielen müssen und das wird schwer werden. Ich muss den Tank und den Fluch abschütteln und doch gehorchen – ich kann nur hoffen, dass mir nicht Folter oder Mord befiehlt. Doch leider ist das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich – er liebt solche Dinge einfach zu sehr.

Ja, Albus hat Recht – wir versuchen wirklich den Teufel mit dem Belzebub auszutreiben.

Ich verändere den Imperius Trank so, wie ich es mir vorgenommen hatte und das kann ich ziemlich einfach an meinen Ratten testen – die armen Biester, sie mussten in letzter Zeit eine verdammte Menge Versuche aushalten und nicht wenige sind daran verreckt. Ich töte nicht gerne – noch nicht mal eine Ratte, denn eigentlich mag ich Tiere ziemlich gern. Man kann sie streicheln, sie geben keine Widerworte und sind ausgezeichnete Zuhörer – doch leider hatte ich noch nie Glück mit Hautieren und so habe ich keins – auch das tut zu weh, wenn man sie verliert.



Imperio!

Es dauert nicht lange und Voldemort will mich wieder sehen. Natürlich fordert er den Trank ein und ich übergebe ihn – so verändert, dass er nur etwa drei Stunden wirkt.

„Und, Giftmischer?" fordert er mich auf, ihm die Eigenschaften des Tranks zu schildern.

„Er wirkt wie der Imperius Fluch", erwidere ich und verbeuge mich. „Alleine oder auch durch den Fluch verstärkt. Gemeinsam erzwingen sie absoluten Gehorsam und sind durch nichts zu brechen."

„Schön, schön", zischt er. „Ein kleiner Versuch – Wurmschwanz – trinken!"

Also werde ich dieses Mal nicht das Opfer sein – er hat Wurmschwanz diese ‚Ehre' angedeihen lassen.

_Jetzt nur nicht aufatmen, Severus – lass dir blos nicht anmerken, wie froh du darüber bist_.

Wurmschwanz kommt herangewinselt und lässt sich vor dem Dunklen Lord aufs Gesicht sinken, so tief verbeugt er sich – verdammte Ratte!

„Trink!" befiehlt ihm Voldemort erneut und er gehorcht.

Seine Nase zuckt, wie die des Nagetiers, das sein Animagus ist. Ich denke, wenn man zu lange als Tier lebt, nimmt man dessen Eigenheiten an und behält sie auch, wenn man wieder ein Mensch ist.

„Nun, dann gönnen wir uns einen kleinen Spaß", zischt Voldemort. (Leider versteht er unter Spaß ganz etwas anderes als gewöhnliche Menschen). „Schlag deinen Kopf gegen diesen Baum - fest!" befiehlt er seinem kleinen, devoten Diener.

Wurmschwanz wuselt auf den nächsten Baum zu und rammt seinen Schädel dagegen, dass es nur so hallt. Seine Stirn platzt auf und Blut rinnt über sein Rattengesicht. Ich mag den Kerl nicht – noch weniger als irgendeinen anderen Herumtreiber, aber das ist schon sehr erniedrigend, was Voldemort ihn da tun lässt. Der Dunkle Lord stößt ein erfreutes, aber nahezu wahnsinniges Kichern aus:

„Schön, sehr schön – Ach, mein lieber Giftmischer – ich liebe die Wirkung deiner Tränke – gut, gut ... Wurmschwanz, einen Handstand!"

Der macht. Seine Todesserrobe fällt ihm über den Kopf und seine Hosenbeine folgen der Schwerkraft. Seine dürren, schmutzigen, dicht behaarten Beine zappeln durch die Luft – es sieht einfach nur abartig aus – ja, der Dunkle Lord hat wirklich einen perversen Sinn für Humor. Er gibt Wurmschwanz noch weitere – zum Teil sehr erniedrigende - Befehle und der gehorcht, ohne das geringste Zögern. Nun, diese Ratte hat ohnehin nicht besonders viel eigenen Willen, aber das sind Dinge, die keiner tun würde, wenn er auch nur noch die geringste Selbstachtung hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort längst weis, dass der Trank die gewünschte Wirkung hat, aber er hört nicht auf, Wurmschwanz zu schinden und die anderen Todesser lachen sich schief.

„Wie lange wird das wirken, Giftmischer?" will er schließlich wissen.

„Ohne, dass er durch den Fluch verstärkt wird, My Lord, wird er etwa drei Stunden wirken – so war es jedenfalls bei meinen Ratten."

Er beginnt noch irrsinniger zu lachen.

„Ratten, Giftmischer – Ratten? Oh das ist einfach zu köstlich ... Wie lange wirkt er mit dem Fluch?"

„Unbegrenzt", erwidere ich und das ist auch die Wahrheit. Der Tank wirkt, bis auch der Fluch wieder aufgehoben wird oder das Gegenmittel verabreicht wird – was aber nicht unbedingt am Trank liegt sondern am Fluch und dem kann man immer noch mit Willenskraft entkommen.

„Schön, sehr schön – also kein Entkommen mehr, wenn der Imperius ausgesprochen wird?"

„Ich denke nicht, mein Lord, aber es gibt immer Unwägbarkeiten", entgegne ich und hoffe damit durchzukommen.

„Und die wären?" zischt er mich an und seine Schlangenaugen verengen sich unwillig.

„Tränke wirken nicht auf jeden gleich", erwidere ich. „Dann denke ich, dass große Schmerzen oder auch Panik den Fluch und den Trank lösen könnten – aber ich weis es nicht sicher."

„Dann wollen wir das doch mal sehen", meint er nur und sein Stab zeigt auf Wurmschwanz. „Crucio!"

Der windet sich natürlich sofort über den Boden und pfeift wie eine Ratte, die er ja auch ist. Der Dunkle Lord hebt den Fluch auf und wirft einen genaueren Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Mann.

„Mach ein paar Saltos", befiehlt er ihm hart und der macht.

„Schön, also Schmerz bricht die Wirkung schon mal nicht", meint er. „Dann wollen wir es mal mit Panik versuchen – Wurmschwanz, werde zum Animagus!"

Der kleine Mann gehorcht und wird zur Ratte. Voldemort beginnt auf Parsel zu zischen und eine gewaltige Schlange kommt herbei.

„Nagini – da ist eine nette Beute für dich – schnapp dir die Ratte!" befiehlt er für uns alle verständlich und zischt gleichzeitig für sein Reptil auf Parsel.

Die Ratte läuft panisch im Kreis herum, während die Schlange drohend näher gleitet. Plötzlich wächst wieder der Mann aus dem Boden und die Schlange verharrt in der Bewegung.

„M-m-meister", stammelt Wurmschwanz und schaut mit seinen wässrigen Augen zum Dunklen Lord nach oben. „W-w-was...?"

„Du hattest Recht, Giftmischer", wendet dich Voldemort wieder an mich, ohne die geringste Notiz von dem zitternden Häuflein Elend zu nehmen. „Und es gefällt mir nicht, dass dein Trank so abzuwehren ist – Crucio!"

Na, das ist ja mal wieder nett – da bringe ich ihm, was er wollte und er ist mal wieder nicht zufrieden und foltert mich ... aber vielleicht hat er nur wieder einen Vor-wand dafür gesucht. Er schaut nämlich zufrieden zu, wie ich mich über den Boden winde (und jeden Schmerzenslaut und jedes Zeichen von Schwäche unterdrücke), verlangt aber nicht von mir, dass ich etwas an dem Tank ändere.

„Dich foltere ich wirklich am liebsten, Giftmischer", zischt er mir zu. „Du gibst wenigstens nicht so schnell klein bei, wie die anderen – das ist wirklich erfreulich. Es macht keinen Spaß eine Memme zu foltern."

Na toll – er steht darauf, dass ich nicht so schnell Schmerzen zeige – auch wenn ich natürlich, wie alle anderen auch, unter der Gewalt des Fluchs zusammen breche – und ich bettle nie um Gnade – die anderen tun das häufig, gesetzt den Fall, sie bekommen noch genügend Luft dafür.

Der Fluch verharrt eine ganze Weile auf mir und ich beiße mir die Lippen blutig – das ist aber auch das Einzige, was meine Schmerzen nach außen hin zeigt. Endlich hat er genug und lässt mich wie einen Haufen Abfall am Boden liegen.

„Gut", zischt er an alle gewandt weiter. „Dieser nette Trank wird es mir ermöglichen, meinen Plan weiter zu führen. Malfoy, du hast deinen Auftrag – mach im Ministerium weiter. Wurmschwanz – verschwinde nach Hause und bereite alles für meine Rückkehr vor – ich brauche dich hier nicht mehr. Giftmischer – ich will noch mehr von diesem Zeug und beeil dich mit dem Veritaserum – ich will mehr als nur eine kleine Phiole voll, verstanden?"

Ich murmle „Ja, mein Lord" und er gibt weitere Anweisungen aus. Ich lausche und merke mir alles.

Es dauert noch eine schiere Ewigkeit, bis er fertig ist, denn natürlich lässt er es sich nicht nehmen, auch noch seine Parolen wieder an den Mann zu bringen und damit Jubel und Extase bei seinen Todessern auszulösen – diese Wirkung hat das immer auf diese verdammten, selbstherrlichen Narren.

„Geht nun, meine Getreuen", zischt er schließlich und legt sich Nagini wie eine schuppige Stola um die Schultern. „Schon bald warten große Aufgaben auf uns, schon bald wird unser Sieg zum Greifen nahe sein."

Er verstummt und appariert in seiner üblichen dramatischen Art. Auch die anderen Todesser verschwinden. Ich sammle meine geschundenen Muskeln und Knochen zusammen und mache mich auf den Heimweg.

Heute schaffe ich es sogar durch meinen Gang, ohne zusammen zu brechen, auch wenn meine Hände und Knie zittern. Es war ja heute nur ein kleiner Cruciatus und so was stecke ich inzwischen locker weg – nun ja, nicht so ganz locker, aber dieser Fluch ist bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm für mich wie am Anfang. Trotzdem bin ich müde und erschöpft. Mein Magen würde gerne gefüttert werden und auch eine heiße Dusche wäre eine feine Sache.

Ich muss mich einfach ein bisschen ausruhen und erholen, bevor das Schuljahr wieder anfängt, denn so wie es mir jetzt geht, bin ich nicht unbedingt in der Lage zu unterrichten – und ich habe noch nie eine Stunde ausfallen lassen – Voldemorts Rückkehr sollte eigentlich kein Grund dafür sein, jetzt damit anzufangen.

Ich lege diese schwarze Todesserhaut ab und lasse sie in meinem Schrank verschwinden – der Rest meiner Kleidung folgt. Schnell noch ein paar Tropfen von meinem Linderungstrank – ich möchte einen Anfall unter der Dusche vermeiden – und muss feststellen, dass ich schon wieder mal mehr als nur scheußlich friere – kein Wunder, das kommt vom Fluch, ist zwar nicht so übel, wie diese Krämpfe, aber nichts desto trotz lästig – und ich hasse es zu frieren.

Seufzend begebe ich mich ins Bad und drehe das heiße Wasser auf. Es prasselt auf meine malträtierten Muskeln herunter und lockert sie soweit, dass ich mich ein wenig besser fühle.

Ja, ich bin müde – die ganze letzte Woche habe ich kaum geschlafen, zu wichtig war es mir, mit diesen Tränken fertig zu werden. Die kleinen Pausen, die während der Zubereitung entstanden, habe ich dazu genutzt, meinen Unterricht fürs nächste Jahr vorzubereiten – sowas macht sich ja auch nicht von selbst. Ich werde morgen auch noch in die Winkelgasse gehen müssen und nicht nur dorthin – jetzt brauche ich auch wieder Dinge aus der Nockturngasse – wer weis, was Voldemort noch alles für nette Dinge einfallen, die er von mir haben will. Bis jetzt bin ich mit meinen Vorräten ausgekommen, aber die sind inzwischen aufgebraucht und ich brauche neue Zutaten. Kein schöner Gedanke, wieder in diese finstere Gasse gehen zu müssen – in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren habe ich es wohlweislich vermieden, mich dort blicken zu lassen, aber jetzt habe ich keine andere Wahl mehr – wie mir bei so vielen Dingen keine Wahl bleibt – ich will sie nicht tun – verabscheue es sogar – aber ich muss sie tun.

Ich war nie wirklich glücklich in meinem Leben, aber ich hatte dennoch eine gewisse Menge Ruhe und Frieden gefunden – doch das ist jetzt endgültig vorbei. Ich wage es nicht, darüber nachzudenken, wie das alles weiter gehen soll und so beschließe ich einfach, Tag um Tag und auch Nacht für Nacht weiter zu machen. Zu schlafen, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bietet, zu essen, wenn ich es ertragen kann und etwas Ruhe zu finden, wo auch immer sie sich finden lässt. Keine schönen Aussichten, aber es bringt nichts, große Pläne zu machen, wenn man noch nicht mal weis, ob man den nächsten Tag noch erleben wird. Ich werde noch einsamer werden, noch leerer, noch bitterer, denn ich darf jetzt wirklich keinen mehr an mich heranlassen. Nicht wegen mir, ich spiele keine oder nur eine untergeordnete Rolle – allein um der anderen Willen.

Sollte Voldemort je erfahren, dass ein anderer Mensch mir etwas bedeutet, dann wird er ihn töten oder töten lassen oder sogar von mir verlangen, dass ich die betreffende Person selbst umbringe, um sich meiner Loyalität zu versichern. Das ist eine Sache von der man schon Alpträume bekommen kann – ich kann nicht foltern oder töten – alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen – schon gar nicht einen Menschen, an dem mir etwas liegt. Es ist also besser, es erst gar nicht so weit kommen zu lassen.

Allerdings weis ich nicht, wie lange ich noch ganz alleine weiter machen kann. Ich habe noch nie jemand anderen gebraucht – habe immer alles ganz alleine geschafft – aber jetzt? Es ist so verdammt schwer, über alles zu schweigen, nur nackte Informationen weiter zu geben. Meine Erlebnisse fressen an mir und am liebsten würde ich wieder zu dem nicht empfindenden Zombie von damals werden, aber das ist etwas, das ich mir auch nicht leisten kann. Ich muss sehen, ich muss hören und ich muss begreifen – alles begreifen und einordnen, dem allen Bedeutung zuweisen – ein Zombie kann das nicht – und ich muss das unbedingt tun.

Eine Vertrauensperson wäre eine Alternative. Doch da ist keiner, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann, keiner dem ich mich anvertrauen darf – nein, es gibt keinen Freund für Severus Snape – für Dumbledores Spion und Voldemorts Giftmischer.



Jahresbeginn mit Umbridge

Die restlichen Ferientage fliegen nur so an mir vorbei. Ganz nebenbei erfahre ich von Albus, dass Hag-rid für den Orden unterwegs ist und er von dieser Grubbly-Plank vertreten wird, die das schon im letzten Jahr gemacht hat, als sich unser Wildhüter in seiner Hütte vergraben hatte.

Es war mir noch nicht mal aufgefallen, dass Hagrid nicht in seiner Hütte ist, zu viele andere Dinge habe ich im Kopf und so mache ich mir eine geistige Notiz, dass ich vor lauter Todesser hin Voldemort her, nicht übersehen sollte, was sich direkt vor meiner Nase abspielt – groß genug wäre sie ja.

Es wird nicht leicht werden, dieses nächste Jahr, aber das waren die letzten auch nicht. Wieder werde ich überwacht werden, aber vielleicht kann ich eine Frau leichter einschüchtern als einen Mann. Albus hat das Kollegium auf jeden Fall angewiesen, sie höflich zu behandeln und mir bei dieser Bemerkung einen besonders durchdringenden Blick zugeworfen – er weis, dass es um meine Höflichkeit nicht besonders gut bestellt ist.

Ich werde mir Mühe geben, aber ich denke, das Beste wird es sein, dieser Person so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen – wie ich es ohnehin mit den meisten Leuten mache – es dürfte also nicht weiter unangenehm auffallen.

Natürlich werden wir alle zum Jahresbeginnfest in der Großen Halle erwartet und so mache ich mich seufzend auf den Weg – hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich solche Massenveranstaltungen nicht mag?

Gut, dass mein Platz am Lehrertisch ziemlich weit außen ist. Denn diese Umbridge hätte ich nicht neben mir haben wollen. Sie scheint sich für sehr wichtig zu halten, denn sie hat sich neben Dumbledore installiert und wirft seltsame Blicke durch die Große Halle.

Man kann nur eins über diese Person sagen, wenn man sie das erste Mal sieht: Sie ist ausgesprochen hässlich – sie ähnelt auf eine widerliche Weise einer fetten Kröte, die sich bereit macht, eine Fliege zu fangen. Diese komische Schleife, die sie sich in die Haare gezwullt hat, verstärkt diesen Eindruck noch, ebenso, wie ihre Glubschaugen. Sie gehört zu jener Art von Menschen, die mich zum Frösteln bringen, ohne dass ich wirklich weis warum eigentlich. Trelawney würde sowas als schlechtes Karma bezeichnen – und – auch wenn ich von der alten Schleiermotte sonst weniger als gar nichts halte - würde ich ihr im Fall Umbridge vollkommen recht geben.

Auch Minerva scheint von dieser Person alles andere als begeistert zu sein, denn sie rümpft die Nase, wenn diese Frau in die andere Richtung schaut und das tut sie häufig, denn sie plaudert in einer Tour Albus voll.

Ich kann erkennen, dass auch der alles andere als erfreut ist, aber gute Miene zum bösen Spiel macht. Nein, keiner von uns ist glücklich, dass uns diese Person aufgezwungen wurde. Ich kann gut und gerne mit Albus (üblichen) verrückten Entscheidungen leben (auch wenn ich häufig nicht glücklich darüber bin), aber diese untergeschobene Person? ... was denken diese Ministeriellen eigentlich, wer sie sind?

Langsam füllt sich die Halle und auch die Erstklässler werden von dieser Grubbly-Plank herein gebracht.

Der Sprechende Hut singt sein Lied.

Es ist voller Mahnungen und Warnungen, wie ich sie seit meinem letzten Schuljahr vor zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr von ihm gehört habe. Damals hat uns das alle ziemlich verstört und auch heute ist die Reaktion der Kids kaum eine andere. Wie soll denn das auch gehen, dass die Häuser zusammenhalten? Es besteht immer diese Rivalität unter den Schülern und sie war schon immer besonders stark zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Wobei mein Haus weitgehend alleine steht und die beiden anderen Häuser eher zu den Löwen halten. Es war noch nie wirklich anders, aber heute wird das schon mehr als nur offensichtlich und es versetzt mir einen Stich. Ja, meine Slytherins sind potentielle Todesser und das gefällt mir nicht. Ich will nicht, dass sie auf die eine oder andere Art meinem Weg folgen oder gar dem ihrer Eltern. Doch ich weis nicht, was ich wirklich dagegen tun könnte. Ich will natürlich nicht, dass es in der Schule allgemein bekannt wird, dass ich ein Todesser bin – ich bekäme kein Bein mehr auf den Boden.

Das Dreamteam weis allerdings davon, doch wie es aussieht, haben sie das nicht rumgequatscht – schließlich wissen sie auch, dass ich für den Phönixorden arbeite. Allerdings könnten sich blose Gerüchte als übel genug erweisen.

Der Hut hat sein Lied beendet und die Auswahlzeremonie beginnt. Die übliche Mischung aus Alleswissern und Narren, aus ängstlichen Kindern und stolzen Nachwuchszauberern. Doch dieses Jahr sehen sie noch verwirrter aus als sonst – mag an dieser eigenartigen Warnung des Hutes liegen.

Albus eröffnet mit seinen üblichen Worten das Fest und die Speisen erscheinen. Ich habe keinen Hunger – schon lange nicht mehr – aber ich bemühe mich dem Essen die Ehre angedeihen zu lassen, die ihm zukommt. Ziemlich vergeblich, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Ich sehe, dass auch die anderen Schüler durch das Lied des Hutes verwirrt sind und jetzt eifrig darüber diskutieren. Wieviele von den Kids glauben wirklich, dass wir in Gefahr sind, wieviele von ihnen glauben Dumbledores (und Harrys) Version der Ereignisse und wer glaubt der Geschichte des Ministeriums und dem, was im Tagespropheten steht? Meine Slytherins sollten eigentlich zum Großteil die Wahrheit kennen, aber sie leugnen sie, weil es ihre Eltern so wünschen, weil Voldemort die Parole ausgegeben hat, sich bedeckt zu halten. Nein, das alles ist wirklich verdammt ungut.

Ich stochere noch ein wenig in meinem Teller herum und hoffe, dass der Alte bald die Tafel aufhebt und ich in meine Verliese verschwinden kann – noch selten habe ich mich in der Großen Halle so unwohl gefühlt (obwohl ich wirklich meistens nur sehr ungern hier oben bin, ist es heute besonders schlimm) – schlechtes Karma.

Schließlich ist es so weit und Albus hält seine übliche Rede, stellt Grubbly-Plank und Umbridge vor, dann will er über die Testspiele fürs Quidditch sprechen (eine Menge Spieler sind mit der Schule fertig und haben in den Mannschaften Lücken hinterlassen), als er plötzlich von dieser Kröte unterbrochen wird. Sie räuspert sich auf eine unglaublich affektierte Art, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zuerst bemerkt keiner die Unterbrechung, doch diese Person ist hartnäckig. Sie ist aufgestanden und scheint selbst eine Rede halten zu wollen und Albus – ganz die Höflichkeit in Person – lässt sie.

Diese Stimme, Grundgütiger, ist noch schlimmer als die Frau ohnehin schon ist. Süßlich, piepsig, affektiert – als würde Kreide über eine Tafel quietschen. Mir stellen sich sämtliche kleine Härchen auf.

Sie spricht die Kinder an, als hätte sie einen Kindergarten vor sich und nicht zum Teil bereits halberwachsene junge Menschen. Die Blicke, die sie treffen, sprechen Bände – die Kids kommen sich verarscht vor. Auch wenn ich meine Schüler nicht besonders leiden kann und sie zum größten Teil für Vollidioten halte, hätte ich nie so mit ihnen gesprochen – das ist ja mehr als nur diffamierend.

Umbridge quäkt weiter. Ein Blabla über Traditionen und Neuerungen. Aber es ist interessanter, was sie nicht sagt, als das was sie sagt – sie benimmt sich, als sei sie der Direktor von Hogwarts und nicht Dumbledore. Ein eigenartiges Gequasel, das alles und nichts sagt – es gefällt mir nicht und auch meine Kollegen denken wohl nicht anders, wenn ich mir so ihre Gesichter ansehe – ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie Albus einfach unterbrochen hat, was keiner von uns je gewagt hätte – es ist schlichtweg nur respektlos.

Ich – und wohl eine ganze Menge anderer Leute auch – reimen sich ihre Rede so zusammen, dass sie hier Einiges ändern will – im Sinne des Ministeriums und nicht der Vernunft. Ich mochte diese Person von vorne herein nicht (was nichts oder nur wenig damit zu tun hat, dass ich den Verteidigungsjob schon wieder mal nicht bekommen habe) – aber jetzt macht es mir fast Angst, dass sie hier an der Schule ist und alles im Auge behalten kann, was hier getan und gelassen wird.

Ja – sie redet viel und sagt nur wenig, aber das was sie sagt fühlt sich nicht gut an. Endlich ist sie zu Ende und ich bin froh diese grässliche Stimme nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Kein Applaus in der Großen Halle. Alle sind viel zu verstört über diese leeren Worte und das, was sie zwischen den Zeilen bedeuten könnten – wenigstens diejenigen, die bei ihrer langatmigen Rede nicht eingeschlafen sind.

Ja, es kommen wirklich dunkle Zeiten auf uns zu.

Albus beendet seine Rede, die zuvor so rüde von dieser Person unterbrochen wurde und hebt schließlich das Fest auf, schickt die Kinder in ihre Schlafsäle.

Auch ich mache mich in meine Verliese auf, tief in meine Gedanken versunken. Ich muss unbedingt mit Albus sprechen – sobald das unauffällig möglich ist. Was bedeutet, dass ich wohl besser aufsuche ihn als er mich. Diese Umbridge muss sicher nicht wissen, wieviel Albus in Wahrheit mit mir bespricht – sie sollte mich besser nur für den finsteren, schlecht gelaunten Meister der Zaubertränke halten, als für was auch immer.

Ich laufe unruhig in meinem Büro auf und ab und meine Gedanken kreisen. Das Ministerium wird sich hier in Hogwarts einmischen. Sie werden versuchen, Dumbledore den Rest seines Einflusses zu nehmen, weil dieser Narr Fudge Angst hat, Albus wäre auf seinen Posten aus. Man wird möglicher Weise auch versuchen, weitere Lehrer zu entlassen, um noch andere eigene Leute hier einzusetzen.

Ja, ich bin ein Spion, aber ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ich unter Beobachtung stehe. Und genau das wird diese Person tun – uns alle unter Beobachtung halten.

Es klopft und ich wirble auf dem Absatz herum. Ich war so tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich regelrecht erschocken bin, dieses leise Geräusch zu hören.

„Herein", brumme ich vollkommen durcheinander.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Albus steht davor.

„Hast du Zeit?" will er wissen.

„Für sie immer, Direktor", gebe ich zurück und bin heilfroh, dass er es ist.

„Hast du diese _Ansprache_ verstanden, mein Junge?" fragt er und nimmt seinen Stammplatz ein.

„Oh ja", erwidere ich. „Nur zu gut – ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie eine respektlose Frechheit war – sehe ich dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen – und das hat nichts mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun. Das Ministerium will ihnen die Schule wegnehmen."

„Ja, du hast es begriffen", murmelt er düster.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Sir und ich bin es gewohnt zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen – wobei diese ganze Ansprache nur aus ‚zwischen den Zeilen' bestand. Noch was anderes, sie..."

„Was mein Junge?" gibt fragend er zurück.

„Sie sollten hier nicht mehr runter kommen – könnte jemand auf die falschen Ideen bringen – oder vielleicht sogar auf die richtigen – was noch gefährlicher wäre."

„Ich kann doch einen meiner Lehrer in seinem Büro aufsuchen, nicht wahr?"

Ich brumme nachdenklich.

„Es würde unverfänglicher aussehen, wenn die Lehrer sie aufsuchen würden, Sir", schlage ich vor.

„Ich lasse mich von keinem in meinen Gewohnheiten beschneiden, mein Junge" erwidert er. „Schon gar nicht von einer solchen Person."

„Wir werden sehr vorsichtig sein müssen, Sir", meine ich tastend.

Er seufzt schwer.

„Ja, das werden wir sein müssen", murmelt er unglücklich. „Als ob nicht alles schon schlimm genug wäre."

Er sieht so müde und traurig aus, dass ich es für eine gute Idee halte, ihm wieder mal eine Tasse Tee in die Hand zu drücken. Er nimmt sie dankbar an, schließt beide Hände darum, als sei ihm kalt und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck davon.

„Severus", meint er leise. „Wir werden uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten müssen. Wir müssen besprechen, was zu tun ist, wenn ich plötzlich von hier verschwinden muss, weil Fudges Verfolgungswahn die  
Oberhand gewinnt."

„Das darf nicht geschehen!" platze ich heraus. „Ohne sie sind wir verloren!"

_Ich_ bin ohne ihn verloren – wie soll ich mit meinen unterschiedlichen Aufgaben weiter machen, wenn ich nicht jederzeit zu Albus gehen kann? Wie soll ich weiter spionieren, wenn ich nicht weis, dass jemand auf die Informationen wartet? Und wie soll ich das alles ertragen und durchhalten, wenn ich nicht weis, dass da ein Mensch ist, bei dem ich Ruhe und Frieden finde? – Wenigstens soviel, dass ich wieder Kraft schöpfen kann.

„Beruhige dich, mein Junge", erwidert er ruhig. „Noch ist es nicht so weit – aber wir müssen vorbereitet sein. Mehrere Sachen sind zu besprechen und zu planen. Minerva ist meine Stellvertreterin, aber ich befürchte, es ist zu bekannt, wie nahe sie mir steht und wie sehr sie meine Ansichten teilt. Diese Person, wird früher oder später versuchen, das Direktorat an sich zu reißen und die Schule auf den Kopf zu stellen – und Minerva sind dann wahrscheinlich die Hände gebunden.

Aber die Beziehung zwischen dir und mir ist den wenigsten wirklich bekannt – du bist so verschlossen und keiner rechnet damit, dass du mehr als nur das Nötigste mit wem auch immer beredest – Keiner wird denken, dass du in meinem Auftrag handelst. Es wird also an dir sein, nach dem Rechten zu sehen und Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben, wenn es hart auf hart kommt."

„Aber, Sir", bricht es aus mir heraus. „Ich bin doch nur..."

„Du bist derjenige hier, dem ich – neben Minerva – am meisten vertraue und dem ich am ehesten zutraue, das Schlimmste zu verhindern."

Ich kann ihn nur mit großen Augen vollkommen überrascht anstarren. Ich weis, dass er mich mag und mir vertraut – auch wenn ich nie begriffen habe warum, so ist das doch eine Tatsache – aber dass er mir praktisch seine Schüler – seine Kinder! - anvertraut ... das hätte ich nie erwartet.

„Du bist klug, du bist stark und du weist dir zu helfen, Severus", fährt er fort. „Und du bist es gewohnt auf dich allein gestellt zu handeln. Keiner kennt dich wirklich, obwohl viele glauben, dich zu kennen – sie kennen nur die Maske, die du immer trägst – sie wissen nicht wer und was du wirklich bist."

„Ich wünschte, das würde ich selbst wissen", murmle ich nachdenklich. „Ich weis es nämlich nicht."

„Oh, aber du wirst es herausfinden", erwidert er. „Du gehörst zu den Menschen, die mit ihren Aufgaben wachsen. Grundgütiger, mein Junge, du hast damals deinen Trankmeistertitel gemacht, ohne Hogwarts zu verlassen, ohne die geringste Hilfe und dazu gehört eine Menge. Ich weis von keinem zweiten, der das auf diese Art geschafft hätte und noch dazu in so jungen Jahren."

„Das", brumme ich. „Das war doch nichts – schließlich hatte ich genug Zeit dafür."

„Oh doch, mein Junge", gibt er zurück. „Das war mehr als nur eine großartige Leistung und das zeigt mir, dass du Durchhaltungsvermögen hast und die Fähigkeit, deinen Weg gegen jeden Widerstand zu gehen – ganz allein, wenn du musst.

Ich wünschte zwar, du hättest ein paar Freunde und wärst nicht ganz so allein, aber ich bin froh, sehr froh, dass du auch alleine sehr gut zu Recht kommst."

Ich brumme nur unbestimmt.

„Du glaubst mir nicht", meint er. „Solltest du aber – ich brauche dich, wenn hier alles den Bach runter geht. Ich brauche dich hier, wenn ich sonst keinen mehr in der Schule habe. Bei dir rechnet keiner damit, dass du so fest an meiner Seite stehst."

„Das tue ich, Sir", entgegne ich fest und schwöre mir, das Vertrauen des Alten nie zu enttäuschen (es bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt) und alles zu tun, damit ich dieser Achtung gerecht werde, die er mir damit entgegenbringt.

„Ja, ich stehe an ihrer Seite, Direktor, immer und unbedingt – was auch immer geschieht und ich schwöre bei Merlin und meiner Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft hinter dem Schwarzen Schleier, dass ich alles tun werde, damit es hier in ihrem Sinne weitergeht, dass die Kinder geschützt werden – vor dem Ministerium ebenso, wie vor dem Dunklen Lord – vor Voldemort!"

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Namen laut ausspreche – ich habe mich immer davor gefürchtet – als könne der Namen die Person rufen - aber jetzt halte ich es für notwendig. Albus muss wissen, dass er sich auf mich verlassen kann.

„Ach Junge", seufzt er. „So einen Eid würde ich nie von dir verlangen."

„Ich weis, Sir", gebe ich zurück. „Und genau deswegen bekommen sie ihn von mir. Ihr Vertrauen bedeutet mir mehr als alles und ich werde sie nie enttäuschen."

„Danke, mein Junge", fährt er fort. „Ich habe da noch eine Sache. Sie ist nicht spruchreif, aber es könnte auf uns zukommen."

„Um was geht es Sir?"

„Harry", erwidert er knapp.

„Was ist mit dem Bengel?"

„Er träumt – immer häufiger und intensiver - von Voldemort. Noch ist es nicht ganz so schlimm, aber sollte Tom je mitbekommen, dass er Zugang zu den Gedanken des Jungen hat, dann müssen wir eine Möglichkeit finden, das zu verhindern."

„Occlumentik", meine ich nachdenklich.

„Du beherrschst das am besten", fällt er ein.

„Aber sie doch auch, Sir, oder?"

„Ja, aber es gibt eine Menge Gründe, meinen Geist nicht vor dem Jungen zu öffnen – schon gar nicht, wenn Tom möglicher Weise Zugang zu ihm hat."

„Hmmm", brumme ich unsicher.

Ich halte es nicht eben für genial, wenn der Junge Zugang zu meinem Geist erhält – aus vielen Gründen.

„Ich verstehe dich, mein Junge", unterbricht Albus meine Gedanken. „Aber du bist der Einzige, der das tun kann und ich bin mir bewusst, wie du zu Harry stehst."

„Ich habe geschworen, ihn zu schützen", murmle ich. „Und das werde ich tun – ich will nur nicht, dass er Dinge über mich erfährt, die ihn nichts angehen."

„Ich werde dir mein Denkarium leihen, wenn es so weit ist. Dort kannst du alles unterbringen, was du nicht willst, dass der Junge es sieht."

„Gut – dann kann ich das tun, aber ich fürchte es wird mir nicht leicht fallen. Wir mögen uns nicht und das dürfte das Ganze recht schwierig gestalten."

„Tu einfach dein Bestes, es muss einfach reichen – und wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann müssen wir eben eine andere Lösung finden."

„Ich schaffe das", gebe ich bestimmt zurück. „Es sei denn, der Junge bekommt irgendwie Dinge über mich mit, die zu privat sind, dann..."

„Dann hörst du auf!" erwidert er fest. „Ich möchte, dass Harry geschützt wird, aber ich will nicht, dass du deswegen leidest – wenn es zu persönlich wird, wenn du es nicht ertragen kannst – dann hörst du auf und ich lasse mir etwas anderes einfallen, OK?"

„Danke, Sir", meine ich und bin froh über diesen Ausweg – wie gesagt – ich traue mir selbst nicht so ganz, wenn es um diesen Bengel geht.

„Gut, dann machen wir das so", schließt er das Gespräch, trinkt seine Tasse leer und steht auf. „Komm einfach in mein Büro, wenn etwas ist und halte mich auf dem Laufenden – über alles, was wichtig sein könnte – du siehst mehr, als andere Leute, weil man dich nicht so sehr beachtet – ich vertraue dir und ich verlasse mich auf dich. Und – mein Junge – übertreib´s nicht – gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Sir", erwidere ich und er verlässt mit einem freundlichen Nicken mein Büro.

‚_Ja, Albus_', denke ich. ‚_Ich tue was ich kann – ich hoffe es wird nicht so weit kommen – aber ich befürchte es_.'



Dicke Luft für Harry

Diese ganzen Zeitungsberichte, die über den Sommer erschienen sind, machen dem Bengel das Leben schwer. Ich würde mich ja diebisch darüber freuen, wenn es nicht gar so übel wäre. Ich mag den Jungen nicht und er mag mich nicht, aber das ist etwas, das keinem zu wünschen ist.

Er wird nicht mehr für voll genommen, viele halten ihn für einen Angeber und einen Aufschneider (sein Vater war das, aber nicht der Bengel, so ungern ich das auch zugebe – da ist viel mehr dahinter), andere fürchten ihn und denken, er könnte jeden Augenblick ausrasten und ihnen etwas antun.

Auch ich bemerke, dass der Junge sehr unter Strom steht und leicht die Beherrschung verliert – früher ist ihm das nie passiert, aber jetzt ist er häufig so gereizt, wie ich in meiner schlimmsten Laune.

Seine beiden Freunde halten zu ihm, aber auch die bekommen seine Launen ab. Irgendwie muss mich das eigentlich nicht wundern, der Junge ist fünfzehn und damit mitten in der Pubertät (ziemlich spät eigentlich) und ich denke, er weis noch nicht mal, was mit ihm  
überhaupt wirklich los ist – wer sollte es ihm auch schon erklärt haben? Mädchen waren bisher für ihn nichts weiter als Mitschüler und jetzt beginnt er auf sie zu reagierten und kann diesen hormonell bedingten Zustand nicht verstehen – Harry ist wohl wesentlich unschuldiger, als ich das in diesem Alter war.

Aber ich kann den Jungen nicht mit mir vergleichen – wir hatten ein vollkommen anderes Leben. Es tut mir fast Leid für ihn – es ist immer eine schwierige Zeit in diesem Alter, doch er hat weit schwerwiegendere Probleme als nur zu viele Hormone – ich lasse mir natürlich nichts von diesen Gedanken anmerken und behandle ihn wie immer. Fies, ungerecht, hämisch, gemein. Er würde nicht begreifen, wenn es anders wäre.

Hasse ich den Jungen? Nein, nicht wirklich, denke ich. Das Gesicht seines Vaters und die Augen seiner Mutter, ja – aber seine Sturheit und dieser wilde Zorn, der seit neustem in ihm ist, die fühlen sich eher nach einem gewissen Severus Snape an – so wenig es mir auch gefällt, auch nur das Geringste mit dem Bengel gemein zu haben. Es ist unübersehbar und wenn ich etwas von seiner schlechten Laune mitbekomme, fühle ich mich nicht selten, als würde mir ein Spiegel vorgehalten.

Das macht mich sauer – umso mehr, weil ich mich dadurch irgendwie in den Jungen hineinversetzen kann und es gefällt mir nicht, ausgerechnet Harry Potter zu verstehen. Noch weniger, weil ich einst wohl auch so ein Mensch hätte sein können, es aber nie war ... denn was auch immer – er hat noch Freunde und es gibt noch Kids, die zu ihm halten.

Schon am nächsten Montag habe ich den Jungen wieder im Unterricht und ich gehe mit meiner Klasse um, wie sie es schon seit Jahren von mir gewohnt sind. Ich fauche, zische, schnarre und schieße mich auf Harry und Neville ein, aber ich bin nicht mit ganzem Herzen dabei – tue es nur, weil ich es noch nie anders gemacht habe. Natürlich brauche ich auch die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Kids – immerhin werden sie dieses Jahr die OZE schreiben müssen und da fällt jeder durch, der seine Sache nicht versteht – für mich ist es Ehrensache, dass alle meine Schüler durchkommen, das bin ich meinem Ruf als Trankmeister schuldig.

Also drohe ich ihnen mit meinem Unwillen, wenn sie nicht bestehen und dazu brauchen sie mindestens eine drei – was mir allerdings viel zu wenig ist, um sie in meine Fortgeschrittenenklasse aufzunehmen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann halte ich von dieser Gruppe nur zwei Leute für wirklich geeignet und das sind Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy.

Sie mag ich nicht, weil sie eine entsetzliche Streberin und Nervensäge ist und ihn kann ich nicht leiden, weil er der Sohn von Lucius ist und nur Unsinn und gefährliche Streiche im Kopf hat. Wie auch immer, diese Beiden werden mir wohl auch im nächsten Jahr erhalten bleiben – mal sehen, wer sonst noch.

Ich lasse die Gruppe einen Besänftigungstrank brauen – wenn es was wird, dann könnte er Harry helfen, wobei ich nicht glaube, dass er versteht, was ich da für ihn tue. Ich weis nur zu gut, wie sich überreizte Nerven anfühlen und wie ungut das für das Allgemeinbefinden ist. Allerdings schlucke ich diesen Trank nicht – ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meinen Biss zu verlieren – das könnte sich als lebensgefährlich erweisen, wenn ich plötzlich so sanft wie ein Lämmchen wäre. Doch bei dem Jungen ist das nicht so und der Trank wäre wirklich geeignet für ihn – wobei ich natürlich nicht weis, ob nicht auch er seine Wut noch brauchen wird.

Sie brauen eifrig, aber ziemlich erfolglos. Der Trank ist nicht eben einfach, aber durchaus prüfungsrelevant – das ist der andere Grund, warum ich ihn brauen lasse.

Das was Harry da zusammenpanscht, ist unter aller Seuche und ich lasse es aus seinem Kessel verschwinden. Einmal kann ich ihm dafür eine schlechte Note geben und ihm Punkte abziehen (und ich habe immer noch den unbestimmten Drang den Bengel klein zu halten), aber das Wichtigste ist es mir, dass er nicht auf die Idee kommt, etwas von diesem Müll zu schlucken, den er da produziert hat – er würde für den Rest der Woche im Krankenflügel landen und nicht wissen, wie ihm geschah. Ich mache ihn mal wieder bildschön zur Schnecke – hat er denn immer noch nicht kapiert auf was es ankommt?

Immerhin hat es die Granger (klein kann man sie wirklich nicht mehr nennen) eins-A geschafft. Nicht, dass sie Punkte von mir dafür bekäme, aber die Eins ist ihr sicher, auch wenn ich nichts sage.

Was ein paar meiner Slytherins da fabriziert haben, ist noch übler als das Zeug von Harry, aber ich verkneife mir Kommentare und auch es verschwinden zu lassen – ich habe immer noch Gründe, diese Bande zu bevorzugen – heute gewichtigere denn je.

Neville hat mal wieder Zement produziert und ich bin ehrlich gesagt nur froh, dass ihm nicht schon wieder mal der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen ist oder er das Ding geschmolzen hat (kann keiner besser als er). Ich werfe ihm nur einen Dolchblick zu und er wird zu der Amöbe, die er ist.

Dann ist die Stunde endlich zu Ende und ich bin nicht besonders zufrieden mit mir. Das hätte um Einiges besser gehen müssen, nach vier Jahren Trankunterricht.

Am nächsten Tag erfahre ich von einer ziemlich entrüsteten Minerva, dass sich der Bengel mit Umbridge angelegt hat. Sie wollte mit ihrem leeren Geschwafel loslegen und ließ die Kinder dieses absolut sinnlose Buch lesen. Das Dreamteam ließ sich das nicht gefallen und Harry geriet sich mit ihr in die Haare. Er sprach über Voldemorts Rückkehr und stieß ihr so richtig schön die Meinung. Sie wollte nicht auf ihn hören und ließ die Klasse einfach weiter lesen.

Harry ist nicht der Mensch, sich sowas bieten zu lassen – schon gar nicht, wenn er so unter Strom steht, wie in letzter Zeit. Bei mir ist er nicht so aufsässig, aber von dieser Person wollte er sich wohl nichts bieten lassen – mir würde es auch nicht gefallen, als Lügner bezeichnet zu werden, wenn ich weis, dass ich die Wahrheit sage und der andere lügt.

Wie auch immer, der Streit eskalierte und Umbridge wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als den Jungen mit einem Beschwerdebrief zu Minerva zu schicken und ihn die ganze Woche nachsitzen zu lassen.

Minerva erzählt mir das in allen Einzelheiten, auch dass sie den Jungen gewarnt hat, sich bedeckt zu halten – na dann viel Glück, meine Liebe, für wie wahrscheinlich hältst du das? Der Junge weis, dass er die Wahrheit sagt und er wird sich kaum von der Beschwichtigungspolitik des Ministeriums zum Schweigen bringen lassen – und auch nicht von Minerva, was das betrifft. Sie sollte ihre Gryffindors besser kennen, die halten gewöhnlich nicht mit der Wahrheit hinterm Berg, auch wenn es unangenehm wird.

Auch meine Slytherins – allen voran Draco - erscheinen bei mir und beschweren sich bitter über diesen Unterricht.

„Das ist unmöglich, Sir", platzt er entrüstet heraus. „Das sind Sachen, die sie uns da lesen lässt, die hatte ich mit fünf schon wieder vergessen. Wir lernen gar nichts bei dieser Frau – keinen einzigen Zauber – nicht zur Verteidigung und schon gar nicht zum Angriff – da war ja noch dieser Trottel Lockhart besser – der war wenigstens witzig."

„Nehmt sie einfach hin und lernt aus der Bibliothek, was ihr lernen könnt", schlage ich vor. „Es ist für keinen für uns ratsam, sich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen – schreiben sie ihrem Vater, Mr Malfoy, der wird ihnen auch nichts anderes sagen."

Er brummt unzufrieden und geht mit seinen Satteliten. Lucius muss ihm das Entsprechende geantwortet haben, denn in der nächsten Zeit beginnen meine Slytherins diese Person regelrecht zu hofieren. Es passt mir nicht und ich denke, sie kochen ihr eigenes Süppchen – opportunistischer Haufen. Bei mir erscheinen sie jedenfalls nicht mehr und ich denke, ich habe meine Sache nicht besonders gut gemacht. Mit dieser Reaktion habe ich das geringe Vertrauen verloren, das meine Slytherins mir entgegengebracht haben. Sie gehorchen mir zwar noch, aber ich denke, sie haben sich grünere Weiden gesucht.

_Ein verdammt schlechter Zug, Severus, wie willst du die Kids jetzt noch davon abhalten, dass auch sie Todesser werden_?

Harrys Ausbruch bei Umbridge verbreitet sich natürlich in Windeseile durch die Schule und ist für eine Menge Getuschel gut. Es bilden sich drei Parteien.

Diejenigen, die Harry glauben, diejenigen, die ihn für durchgeknallt halten (und Albus vorzugsweise gleich mit) und diejenigen, die sich raushalten – wie meine Slytherins – auch wenn sie keine Gelegenheit auslassen, den Bengel zu verspotten – kann ihnen ja nur recht sein, wenn man Harry für verrückt hält.

Ich stehe dem Ganzen ziemlich machtlos gegenüber und halte es für das Beste, mich bedeckt zu halten. Ich darf meine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht verlieren – Albus braucht mich, wenn alle Stricke reißen.

Das Nachsitzen bei Umbridge kann dem Bengel auch nicht allzu gut tun. Er schleicht wie ein Zombie durch die Schule und scheint so müde zu sein, wie ich mich fühle. Einmal in dieser Woche lege ich mich sogar auf die Lauer, um Näheres zu erfahren. Er kommt gegen fünf Uhr abends von der Großen Halle müde zu Umbridges Büro heraufgeschlappt und betritt es, wie zu seiner Hinrichtung. Fast habe ich das Gefühl, dass er dieses Weib noch weniger ausstehen kann als mich – wäre ein Rekord, der nicht so leicht zu brechen ist.

Ich habe mich in einer Nische verborgen und warte. Die Nacht fällt herab und Schatten huschen über das Gelände. Eine alte Uhr in einem der Zimmer in der Nähe schlägt jede Stunde. Ich hänge meinen Gedanken nach und warte einfach ab.

Die Uhr schlägt sieben, die Uhr schlägt neun und noch immer ist die Bürotür geschlossen, noch immer ist der Junge bei Umbridge.

Ich stelle im Kopf komplizierte Tränke zusammen, die ich brauchen werde und mache mir gedankliche Notizen, was ich dieses Jahr in den einzelnen Klassen noch durchnehmen will.

Die Uhr schlägt elf und immer noch keine Spur von dem Bengel. Habe ich ihn übersehen, weil meine Gedanken so weit weg waren? Nein, unter dieser Tür schimmert immer noch ein goldener Lichtschimmer heraus. Ich träume weiter vor mich hin. Heute wird wohl kein Ruf mehr kommen, ich war erst gestern bei Voldemort – deswegen ja auch die Gedanken zu den Tränken. Mein Körper schmerzt dumpf, wenn auch dieses Mal nicht vom Cruciatus – bin nur ein bisschen verprügelt und getreten worden – egal – das hört auch wieder auf und gebrochen war ja nichts.

Es schlägt zwölf. Das Scharren eines Stuhls und ich ziehe mich noch weiter in die Dunkelheit der Nische zurück. Der Bengel kommt heraus. Seine Schultern hängen runter wie die eines alten Mannes, er gähnt und reibt sich die Augen. Von seiner rechten Hand tropft ein dünner Blutfaden.

Was zum Henker war da los?

Es ist nicht üblich, Schüler körperlich zu bestrafen – nicht mehr seit Dumbledore hier Direktor ist. Dann fällt mir ein, dass der Junge wohl kaum seine Hausauf-gaben gemacht haben kann. Er war seit fünf Uhr hier – seit über sieben Stunden! Das ist kein Nachsitzen mehr, das ist länger als ein kompletter Schultag! Und da sagt man von mir, ich sei ungerecht und unfair – was ist dann das? – und ich bezweifle nicht, dass das schon die ganze Woche so geht.

Kein Wunder, dass der Junge völlig übermüdet ist, wenn er jetzt noch seine Hausaufgaben machen muss und auch kein Wunder, dass er mir solchen Mist abgeliefert hat – ich hätte nach Mitternacht auch keinen Kopf mehr etwas über die Verwendung von Mondsteinen in der Trankbrauerei nachzuschlagen – nicht, dass ich seinen Aufsatz dafür besser bewerten würde – aber ich beginne so Einiges zu begreifen.

Der Junge kann sich auch bei keinem beschwert haben, denn mir ist nichts zu Ohren gekommen – und gewöhnlich erfahre ich alles, was ich wissen will. Also tut auch keiner was gegen dieses ‚Nachsitzen'. Einfach weil keiner weis, was dabei abgeht. Nur ich habe jetzt einen Begriff davon bekommen. Doch ich kann nichts tun, muss mich bedeckt halten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt etwas tun will, ob nicht ein gemeiner Teil von mir genießt, was dem Jungen da geschieht.

_Nein, Severus, du genießt das nicht, es ist nur mal wieder eine Notwendigkeit – du darfst dich nicht einmischen, du darfst noch nicht mal darüber reden – die anderen würden eingreifen wollen und das könnte uns alle in Teufels Küche bringen._

Ich beschließe in der nächsten Stunde, die ich bei der fünften Gryffindor habe, Murtlap Essenz durchzunehmen. Der Junge wird es zwar wohl eher nicht kapieren, aber ich zähle auf seine Freundin, die kleine Alleswisserin – wie schon öfter, wenn ich handeln wollte ohne in Erscheinung zu treten – diese Gryffindors sind einfach zu berechenbar.

Aber warum zum Henker blutet der Junge überhaupt an der Hand? Hat diese Kröte ihn solange Schreiben lassen, das er Blasen bekommen hat und die aufgeplatzt sind? Aber das war der Handrücken, der geblutet hat und nicht die Finger – ist also unwahrscheinlich – aber was dann? Egal – ich habe genug eigene Probleme und das hier war eher zur Befriedigung meiner Neugierde, als für sonstwas. Ja, ich habe eigene Probleme.

Wie schon erwähnt, haben mich weitere Rufe ereilt und es wird immer schwieriger am nächsten Tag ungerührt im Unterricht zu erscheinen. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auffällig zu werden – jetzt schon gar nicht mehr mit diesem Wachhund des Ministeriums hier an der Schule. Meine Schmerzmittel und auch dieses Make-up das ich mir hergestellt habe, erfreuen sich immer größerer Beliebtheit – nicht selten habe ich ein blaues Auge und auch mehr zu verbergen – nur gut, dass ich schon immer hochgeschlossene, langärmlige Kleidung getragen habe, so fallen keinem die blutigen Schrunden und farbenfrohen Blutergüsse auf, die einander ablösen.

Zum Schlafen komme ich kaum mehr und mein Appetit war noch nie mäßiger. Die einzige Atempause finde ich, wenn ich Albus berichte oder ihn auf eine Tasse Tee besuche. Er bietet mir diese Erholungsmöglichkeit gerne und hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass ich manchmal einen halben Abend schweigend in einem seiner Stühle sitze und meinen Gedanken nachhänge.

Er schafft es immer – alleine seine Gegenwart - dass ich mich beruhige und er gibt mir auch nie das Gefühl, dass ich ihn störe oder ihm gar auf den Wecker falle. Diese Stunden bei meinem alten Mentor sind schon bald der einzige Lichtblick, den ich noch habe und ich denke, ich wäre schon längst zusammengebrochen, wenn es diese Option nicht gäbe.

Man verstehe mich nicht falsch – ich heule mich sicher nicht bei Albus aus und er weis nichts, von den üblen Dingen, die mir bei Voldemort zustoßen – er kennt nur nackte Tatsachen – aber es reicht mir schon, seine beruhigende Gegenwart zu genießen.

Es ist nur noch ein weiter Tropfen in diesem Fass des Elends, als Sturgis Podmore verhaftet wird, weil er angeblich im Ministerium einbrechen wollte. Er arbeitet für den Orden und war damit dran, diese Prophezeiung zu bewachen. Ich vermute den Imperius und meinen Trank und der Alte stimmt mir zu – bittet mich um weitere Portionen von dem Gegenmittel für unsere Leute und ich stelle es her. Das war verdammt nah und sowas dürfen wir nicht nochmal riskieren.

...und das alles war nur die erste Woche dieses Schuljahres ... wie soll das nur weiter gehen und wohin wird das alles noch führen?

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

**Die Macht der Dolores Umbridge**

Weitere Schicksalsschläge

Schon am nächsten Montag gibt es weitere schlechte Nachrichten: diese Umbridge Kröte hat noch mehr Macht auf sich vereint. Sie ließ sich von Fudge zum Hochinquisitor von Hogwarts ernennen – was auch immer das heißen mag.

Mich erinnert diese Bezeichnung verdammt ungut an Hexenverbrennungen im Mittelalter. Ich kaue regelrecht an diesem Artikel im Tagespropheten herum, wie auf einen alten Kaugummi. Von wegen ‚fallender Standard' bei unseren Lehrern – die Einzige, die den Standard zum Fallen bringt, ist Umbridge selbst.

‚Das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste revolutioniert' – die einzige Revolution, die es in diesem Fach gab, hat das Dreamteam angezettelt, als sie dieser Kröte widersprochen haben.

Dann darf diese Person auch noch ihre Kollegen inspizieren – was soll das? Die meisten von uns unterrichten schon seit vielen Jahren und das sehr erfolgreich. Am liebsten würde ich ... aber Albus hat die Parole ausgegeben, höflich zu bleiben.

Ja, es ist mehr als nur eindeutig, das Ministerium will uns Steine in den Weg legen und uns soviel Ärger machen, wie es nur möglich ist – Als ob wir nicht ohnehin schon genug Ärger hätten. Allerdings gab es auch Proteste gegen diese Ernennung von Umbridge, doch die entsprechenden Personen wurden sofort mundtot gemacht und in weiteren Artikeln so sehr diffamiert, dass sie als absolut unglaubwürdig erscheinen müssen.

Ganz klar, dass auch Albus mal wieder als senil hingestellt wurde. Es ist wirklich zum Haare ausraufen und ich könnte mal wieder was kaputt schlagen. Doch ich beherrsche mich – sonst finde ich morgen noch einen Artikel im Tagespropheten, dass auch der Trankmeister von Hogwarts durchgeknallt ist – Fudge hält ohnehin nicht viel von meiner geistigen Stabilität, seit ich damals nach Sirius Flucht so sehr die Kontrolle über mich verloren habe und ihm dann letztes Jahr auch noch mein Dunkles Mal gezeigt habe.

Mich wundert eher, dass er mich noch nicht vorsorglich hat verhaften lassen – ich könnte ja unter den Kids neue Todesser anheuern oder so – aber vielleicht hat er nur noch nicht daran gedacht.

Ja, ich bin wütend, aber ich muss diese Wut in mir einschließen – wen wundert es, dass es mal wieder meine ‚Lieblinge' abbekommen? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch und habe auch nur Nerven – und um die ist es in den letzten Jahren wirklich nicht mehr allzu gut bestellt. Ich habe meine Lieblinge gleich noch am selben Tag im Unterricht. Die Hausaufgaben habe ich nach dem Prüfungsstandard bewertet und wen wundert es da, dass nur miese Noten raus kamen. Ich feixe, schnarre und versprühe giftige Häme.

Ist nicht unbedingt das Wahre, aber doch ein kleines Ventil für meine hilflose Wut – und genau das bin ich – _hilflos_ - gegenüber diesen Dingen, die hier an der Schule geschehen. Es ist mal wieder so ein Tag, wo ich alle und jeden mit bloßen Händen erwürgen könnte (vielleicht abgesehen von Albus). Dann hängt natürlich auch diese drohende ‚Inspektion' dieser Kröte wie ein Felsbrocken über mir und allein der Gedanke daran lässt mich noch wütender werden. Ich hasse es, wenn mein Unterricht gestört wird und dann werde ich diese Kröte ertragen müssen und auch noch halbwegs höflich zu ihr sein (Albus meinte ... na ja, ist ja wohl hinreichend bekannt, was der meint, oder?)

In der Großen Pause höre ich wie die Weasley Zwillinge davon erzählen, dass dieses Weib bereits bei Flitwick war. Er hat sie so freundlich und gleichmütig behandelt, dass jeder, der ihn besser kennt, genau weis, dass er bis auf die Knochen angenervt ist. Der gute Frederick hat schon so seine Art auf eine sehr höfliche Weise unverschämt zu sein. Ja, der kleine Zauberkunstlehrer bleibt immer freundlich, aber je höflicher er wird, umso mehr geht ihm sein Gegenüber am Arsch vorbei – ich glaube nicht, dass diese Umbridge das weis. Sie nimmt es wohl für bare Münze und ist es zufrieden, weil sie denkt, sie bekäme von ihm Respekt.

Leider habe ich nicht seine Art drauf und weis nur zu genau, dass ich mich werde eisern beherrschen müssen, wenn sie bei mir hereinschneit.

Gegen Abend erfahre ich dann auch noch, dass sie Trelawney fertig gemacht hat. Ich mag die alte Schleiermotte nicht besonders, aber immerhin ist sie eine Kollegin und arbeitet hier noch ein bisschen länger als ich. Albus hat sie damals eingestellt (ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber ich denke, er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben – und man sollte Albus Gründe nie unterschätzen), ein Jahr bevor ich als Lehrer nach Hogwarts kam.

Sie ist zwar schrecklich versponnen, aber es gibt immer wieder Kids, die sie trotzdem mögen und - wie auch immer – es gibt echte Prophezeiungen – sonst wäre Voldemort nicht so sehr hinter einem solchen Ding her – er neigt wohl kaum dazu, einem Hirngespinst hinterher zu jagen.

Und am Abend kommt heraus, dass der Bengel sich eine weitere Woche Nachsitzen bei dieser Kröte eingehandelt hat – er kann es einfach nicht lassen, ihr zu widersprechen und seine Meinung laut kund zu tun. Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, aber ich muss seinen Mut und seine Sturheit bewundern, auch wenn ich das sicher nie laut zugeben würde.

Hoffentlich bekommt er noch genügend Schlaf, bevor er uns noch zusammenbricht. Ich weis nicht, was Albus dann tun würde und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen – es könnte verdammt übel werden und ich kenne die Macht des Alten, wenn er wirklich wütend wird – und es geht immerhin um seinen Goldjungen.

Auch Minerva ist wütend – so wütend, dass sie Harry fünf Punkte abzieht, damit er es endlich lernt vor Umbridge die Klappe zu halten. Ich denke nicht, dass das viel nützen wird und es ist nur eine Ersatzhandlung von der guten McGonagall. Wie ich sie kenne, ist sie kurz davor, diese Umbridge in die Kröte zu verwandeln, die sie ist und Harry kam ihr als Blitzableiter nur Recht, bevor sie etwas tut, was uns einfach nur schaden kann.

Es herrscht eine ziemlich gedrückte Stimmung unter dem Personal und nicht nur ich neige inzwischen dazu, mich in mich selbst zurückzuziehen und mein Büro kaum mehr zu verlassen. Allerdings zeigen wir alle Präsenz bei den Mahlzeiten – wäre ja noch schöner, ihr kampflos das Feld zu überlassen. Es ist nicht abgesprochen, aber es geschieht einfach – sogar Trelawney wird in den unteren Gefilden der Schule gesichtet und das ist wirklich bemerkenswert – Gewöhnlich tut sie das nicht und behauptet immer, es würde ihr inneres Auge trüben, wenn sie so viele Auren wahrnehmen muss – Quatsch, wenn man mich fragt, aber ich bin froh, dass sie uns normaler Weise nicht beglückt und so will ich ihre fadenscheinige Erklärung nicht zu laut in Frage stellen.

Kurz darauf gerät diese Kröte wirklich mit Minerva aneinander – nicht, dass sie sie verhext – aber ich belausche ein Gespräch, das McGonagall mit Sprout und Hooch hat, wo sie sehr leise zugibt, dass sie kurz davor war. Umbridge hat ziemlich penetrante Fragen gestellt und versucht Minervas Arbeit in Zweifel zu ziehen.

„Na der hab ich vielleicht was erzählt", faucht sie, als wäre sie im Augenblick ihr Animagus – was mich veranlasst, nicht länger in Frage zu stellen, warum sie ausgerechnet zur Katze wurde. „Ich bin hier fast schon länger Lehrerin, als die überhaupt Jahre zählt. Ich hab schon Kinder unterrichtet, als sie noch Windeln brauchte und ich habe immer noch allen das Nötige beigebracht."

Die drei Hexen kommen auf mich zu und ich sehe zu, dass ich verschwinden kann – sie müssen wirklich nicht wissen, dass ich dieses Gespräch gehört habe.

Ja, Umbridge macht sich bei Schülern und Kollegium immer beliebter. Sie nervt auch noch andere Kollegen und Harry handelt sich noch ein paar Stunden Nachsitzen bei ihr ein, weil er ihre dummen Lügen nicht ertragen kann. Er wird nie aufgeben und ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ihr bald mal zu dumm wird, den Jungen jeden Tag an die sieben Stunden um sich zu haben – denn solange behält sie ihn jedes Mal in ihrem Büro, wie mir ein paar stichprobenartige Blicke zeigen.

Natürlich habe ich nicht immer Zeit, dem Jungen auf den Fersen zu bleiben, denn weitere Rufe ereilen mich – besonders am Wochenende, wo mein Fehlen nicht weiter auffällt – schon seit Jahren habe ich die Angewohnheit diese Tage in meinen Räumen zu verbringen und keiner kommt auf die Idee nachzusehen, ob ich wirklich dort bin – außer Albus und der weis, dass ich dann nicht da bin.

Ich liefere meine Berichte bei ihm ab, gebe mir Mühe, dass ihm meine zahlreichen Verletzungen nicht auffallen und bleibe so lange in seinem Büro, wie ich es vor mir selbst rechtfertigen kann (oder auch solange ich ruhig sitzen kann, ohne vor Schmerzen zusammen zuzucken oder mich anderweitig zu verraten).

Es gibt mir immer ein wenig des so dringend benötigten Friedens – ein Ventil finde ich bei den unregelmäßigen Treffen des Ordens, wenn ich Black wieder anmachen kann oder mich mit Lupin streiten. Leider beherrscht sich Ersterer vorbildlich und Letzterer geht kaum auf meine harschen Worte ein – also unterm Strich eine recht unbefriedigende Angelegenheit. Ich würde wirklich gerne mit jemand über das alles reden, aber Albus kommt nicht in Frage und sonst gibt es keinen, dem ich genug vertrauen würde.

Also fresse ich alles in mich hinein, werde noch unleidlicher, als ich es ohnehin schon bin – was aber nicht weiter auffällt, da auch meine Kollegen nicht eben prächtig drauf sind.

Ich muss wohl kaum erwähnen, dass ich noch schlechter schlafe als gewöhnlich und bei den Mahlzeiten nur noch in meinem Essen herumstochere. Meine Ernährung besteht hauptsächlich aus tintenschwarzen Kaffee und starkem Tee, garniert mit braunem Zucker – ich mag das Zeug immer noch nicht, aber irgendwie bin ich fast süchtig darauf geworden und habe immer welchen in meiner Tasche – auch wenn ich nur davon esse, wenn es keiner sehen kann – nur keine Blöße geben...

Das alles sägt an meinem Nervenkostüm und ich werde ziemlich schreckhaft – was mich wieder sauer macht – ich galt immer als zwar ziemlich fies, aber auch als unerschütterlich, aber jetzt kann ich nur mit eisernem Willen diese Maske aufrechterhalten.

Sich stundenlang schlaflos im Bett herum zu wälzen, macht es auch nicht eben besser und ich wünschte, die entsprechenden Tränke würden noch bei mir wirken – tun sie nicht und wenn ich davon schlafen könnte, würde ich nicht träumen und das würde mich langsam aber sicher wahnsinnig machen – das Letzte was ich brauchen kann.

Vor zwei Jahren war noch ein Glas Rotwein als Schlummertrunk eine Alternative, aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, meine Sinne zu benebeln und selbst das eine Glas macht mich leicht betrunken. Eine wirklich nette Vorstellung, beschiggert bei Voldemort aufzutauchen und dem was vorzulallen – echt.

In mir ist ein Drang, wie ein Irrer über das Gelände zu rennen – ziellos – einfach irgendwo hin, nur um mich zu bewegen und vielleicht davon so müde zu werden, dass ich ein bisschen schlafen kann. Aber auch das ist keine Option – wie würde denn das aussehen? Keiner würde mich noch für voll nehmen, wenn ich mich so benehme. Nun, in meinem Büro bin ich meistens alleine und so vollführe ich dort endlose Wanderungen – hin und her, auf und ab – bis meine Füße brennen und meine Beine schmerzen, mein Kopf schwer wird und meine Augen vor Müdigkeit tränen. Aber schlafen kann ich deswegen noch lange nicht. Und wenn ich glaube, doch mal Ruhe zu finden, ereilt mich ein weiterer Ruf und gibt mir den letzten Rest.

Natürlich lasse ich auch jetzt keine einzige Unterrichtsstunde ausfallen, obwohl ich mich eher durch den Tag schleppe als sonst was. Meine Schüler merken nichts davon, denn ich bin hämisch und boshaft wie immer – vielleicht sogar noch übler, als in den letzten Jahren – ich kann es nicht beurteilen – einfach zu müde für solche Betrachtungen – ich bin schon froh, wenn ich aufmerksam genug bin, dass kein Kessel überkocht oder gar explodiert.

Der Stoff leidet allerdings nicht darunter – ich unterrichte einfach schon zu lange, um es nicht sogar im Halbschlaf zu können. Trotzdem – begeistert bin ich nicht eben davon und nehme mir immer wieder vor, mich besser zu konzentrieren, aber das ist leider vergeblich – es muss auch so gehen.



Ein beinahe öffentliches Geheimtreffen

Die Wochen vergehen und nichts ändert sich. Noch hat mich diese Kröte nicht beehrt, aber ich erwarte sie täglich – welche Freude!

Ich muss einfach mal was anderes sehen, als Hogwarts oder diverse düstere Orte, zu denen Voldemort mich ruft. Ein Hogsmeade Wochenende kommt näher und ich überlege, wie ich das ausnutzen kann, ohne aufzufallen oder gar mein Gesicht zu verlieren. Da kommt mir mein Rabe in den Sinn. Sehr oft habe ich ihn ja noch nicht verwendet, seit ich ihn beherrsche. Letztes Jahr war mir immer der falsche Moody im Weg und jetzt hatte ich zu viele andere Dinge im Kopf. Nun, warum nicht?

Am Tag hat Voldemort mich noch nie gerufen (aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden) und so halte ich es für relativ sicher. Außerdem finde ich es herrlich zu Fliegen und erhoffe mir davon ein bisschen von der dringend benötigten Entspannung (nicht mal eine heiße Dusche hilft inzwischen noch viel und die Zeiten, als ich in der Badewanne eingeschlafen bin, sind auch vorbei).

Ich begebe mich auf den Astronomie Turm und bemühe mich, nicht dabei gesehen zu werden. Kein Problem, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der eine kleine Abwechslung sucht und viele Kollegen sind unterwegs ins Dorf, wie ich erkennen kann, als ich oben am Turm bin. Ich lasse meine Arme locker hängen und senke den Kopf. Die Verwandlung ist viel einfacher, wenn man entspannt ist. Nun wirklich entspannt bin ich nicht, aber es ist eine ziemlich gute Imitation.

Mein Körper schrumpft und Federn sprießen daraus hervor. Ja, der Tierleib fühlt sich viel besser an, als es mein eigener im Augenblick tut. Ich flattere auf und setze mich auf eine der Zinnen, dann lasse ich meinen Blick schweifen. Ja, es sind wirklich eine Menge Leute unterwegs nach Hogsmeade, Kids, Erwachsene, aber zum Glück keine Spur von Umbridge – was mich ziemlich erleichtert.

Ich lasse mich vom Turm fallen und gehe in einen langen Gleitflug. Nur ein paar Flügelschläge und ich bin noch höher über der Welt als der höchste Turm des Schlosses. Ein herrliches Gefühl – so frei und so weit weg von allem. Keine Sorgen, keine Probleme hier oben – ja, so weit weg von allem dort unten.

Der Rabe hat unglaublich scharfe Augen und ich beobachte die Vorgänge am Gelände. Ich kann das Dreamteam erkennen, wie sie ins Dorf gehen. Aber sie steuern nicht die Drei Besen an, wie sie es gewöhnlich tun, sondern das Hogs Head und das macht mich stutzig. Also peile ich einen Platz in der Nähe an und lasse mich wie ein Stein in Richtung Erde fallen. Erst in letzter Sekunde breite ich meine Flügel aus und fange den Vogelkörper ab. Dann lasse ich mich auf einem Zaun nieder und beobachte weiter. Was ist denn da los?

Das Hogs Head scheint sich heute ganz besonderer Beliebtheit zu erfreuen, denn eine ganze Menge Kids aus unterschiedlichen Häusern (aber keine Slytherins) gehen hinein. Wenn ich es Recht bedenke, sind es die Leute, die gewöhnlich zu Harry halten. Die Weasley Zwillinge, gefolgt von Lee Jordan, die Vertrauensschüler der verschiedenen Häuser (wie passend, dass der Feuerkopf und die Granger die von Gryffindor sind), die Creevey Brüder (was macht Dennis hier? – der darf doch noch gar nicht ins Dorf), die etwas sehr exzentrische Luna (Loony) Lovegood und noch eine ganze Menge andere.

Da möchte ich doch zu gerne Mäuschen sein und zuhören, was da gesprochen wird. Ja, Mäuschen – aber ein Rabe dürfte in einem Pub dann doch auffallen. Die Fensterscheiben dieser Kneipe sind zu dreckig, als dass man durch sie etwas erkennen könnte. Ich denke, sie wurden noch nie geputzt, seit sie eingesetzt wurden – ein ziemlich zwielichtiger Ort, aber genau das ist es ja, was mich so neugierig macht.

Ich fliege zum Dach hinauf und versuche etwas durch den Kamin zu erlauschen. Unten brennt noch kein Feuer, denn es ist für die Jahreszeit noch ziemlich warm. Ein scharfer Blick in die Dunkelheit zeigt mir eine Querstrebe in dem Schacht, die regelrecht auf einen Raben wie mich zu warten scheint.

Ich lasse mich hinunter gleiten und setze mich auf diese Stange. Ich habe Glück, denn ich bin damit ganz in der Nähe der Kids und kann eine ganze Menge hören. Sie haben sich Butterbier besorgt und Miss Ich-weis-alles beginnt zu sprechen. Über den mangelhaften Verteidigungsunterricht und die Zumutung, die Umbridge für die Schule bedeutet. Man müsse etwas dagegen unternehmen und sie Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen, meint sie. Eine spöttische Stimme, die sagt, sie wolle doch nur ihre Prüfungen bestehen, was sie bestätigt. Aber sie macht auch deutlich, dass das nicht ihr einziger Grund ist und sie meint, Harry solle sie alle unterrichten.

Na toll, jetzt soll der Bengel auch noch den Lehrer machen – wie soll er das denn schaffen? Das sind fast dreißig Leute, die da aufgetaucht sind. Sicher, er beherrscht inzwischen eine ganze Menge Zauber, Hexereien und Flüche – sonst wäre er letztes Jahr in diesem verdammten Turnier sicher auf der Strecke geblieben – aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er das auch anderen beibringen kann.

So sieht er das wohl auch selbst, denn er relativiert die Aussagen des Mädchens. Eine andere Mädchenstimme mischt sich ein und zählt die Sachen auf, die Harry bereits überstanden hat. Neville hat auch noch etwas zu dem Lobgesang anzufügen und die Weasley Zwillinge bedrohen einen Abweichler. Das Ganze geht solange hin und her, bis ein affektiertes Räuspern ertönt, das mir die Federn aufstellt – es klingt wie Umbridge, aber als alle nach einer Schrecksekunde zu lachen beginnen, wird es klar, dass Ginny Weasley an der Unterbrechung Schuld ist.

Dann verläuft es plötzlich in geordneteren Bahnen und man einigt sich. Hermine lässt alle einen Vertrag unterschreiben (und wie ich sie kenne, ist das mehr als nur ein Stück Papier – sie ist nicht so dumm und vertrauensselig, um nicht auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen). Nach einigem Zögern wird das auch von allen anwesenden Schülern unterschrieben.

Ich sehe nichts und muss mich alleine auf das Gehör des Raben verlassen, das nicht eben besonders gut ist. Der Vogel hat zwar meine Nachtaugen, aber nicht meine scharfen Ohren – genau genommen hat er nur Hörlöcher, aber auch damit ist so Einiges zu erlauschen.

Ein Stühlerücken sagt mir, dass dieses Treffen beendet ist und ich mache mich durch den Kamin nach oben auf ins Freie. Nicht eben einfach, der Schacht ist ziemlich eng und der Rabe hat eine ganz schöne Spannweite. Auch ist der Kamin schrecklich dreckig und wenn ich nicht ohnehin schwarz wäre, dann wäre ich es jetzt.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl als Rabe einen Niesanfall zu bekommen, aber es ist keine gute Idee jetzt zum Menschen zu werden. Immerhin sitze ich noch auf dem Dach der Kneipe und niese mir die Lungen aus dem Schnabel. War ja mal wieder eine prächtige Idee, in diesen Kamin hinunter zu fliegen, um zu lauschen.

Wie auch immer, ich habe eine ganze Menge erfahren und ich denke, auch Dumbledore sollte davon wissen – wobei mir allerdings noch nicht so ganz klar ist, wie ich ihm von dieser Sache erzählen soll, ohne meinen Raben zu erwähnen – er muss wirklich nichts von dem Animagus wissen – immerhin ist der illegal.

Wie auch immer, ich muss ja nicht sofort zu ihm und ein bisschen Fliegen wäre jetzt noch eine feine Sache.

Ich schüttle mein Gefieder und wirble damit eine neue Rußwolke auf, sehe zu, dass ich so schnell wie möglich das Dach und diesen schmutzigen Ort verlassen kann.

Der Himmel ist hoch und es geht ein leichter, aber angenehmer Wind, der mir den Rest Asche auf meinen Federn bläst. Immer höher schraube ich mich in die Luft und genieße jeden einzelnen Flügelschlag. Ja, das ist mehr als nur schön und ich sollte vielleicht öfter eine solche Gelegenheit ergreifen, auch wenn es schon bald Winter werden wird und damit viel zu kalt zum Fliegen. Aber noch ist Herbst und mal sehen, was noch geht. Es ist das Risiko vollkommen wert – jedes Risiko!

Ich spiele noch fast eine Stunde mit Wind und Wolken, lasse mich hinunter gleiten und wieder in die Höhe tragen, jage ein paar wirbelnden Blättern hinterher und kann es nicht lassen, die Peitschende Weide ein wenig zu ärgern – ein gutes Training für Schnelligkeit und gute Reaktionen. Das Biest hat nämlich schon mehr als nur einen Vogel auf dem Gewissen – ich lasse mich allerdings von ihren schlagenden Ästen nicht erwischen und als ich mich von dem Baum abwende und zum Turm zurückkehre, kann ich hören, wie er wütend mit den Blättern raschelt – ja, das hat jetzt verdammt gut getan.

Zurück am Turm werde ich wieder zum Menschen und muss feststellen, dass ich immer noch voller Ruß und Asche bin. Macht nichts, wozu gibt es eine Dusche und in meinem Schrank befinden sich durchaus genügend Ersatzroben.

Das war es wert, jetzt ein wenig dreckig zu sein, das Fliegen und auch das, was ich erfahren habe. Ein glückliches Grinsen stiehlt sich in meine Züge und ich muss meine Maske erst wieder zu Recht rücken, bevor ich den Turm verlasse.

Auf dem Weg nach unten läuft mir Albus über den Weg und damit hatte ich schon fast gerechnet – er begegnet mir fast immer, wenn ich einen solchen Alleingang gemacht habe und man es mir auch noch ansehen kann.

„Severus", begrüßt er mich. „Wieder mal ein bisschen frische Luft geschnappt?"

„Ja, Sir", erwidere ich und mache mich auf die nächste – unvermeidliche - Frage gefasst. Sie kommt wie erwartet.

„Hasst du dich als Kaminkehrer betätigt, mein Junge? Du bist voller Ruß."

„Ähm..." Na ja, so schnell bin ich dann auch nicht mit den Ausreden. „Es ist ziemlich windig dort oben und ... ähm ..."

_Na was jetzt, Severus? Das klingt ja mal wieder echt dämlich._

Gott sei Dank lächelt der Alte nur fein und dringt nicht weiter in mich – er hat schon immer meine Geheimnisse geachtet.

„Ich wollte ohnehin zu ihnen, Sir", ändere ich einfach das Thema. „Mit ist da etwas zu Ohren gekommen, das sie wissen sollten."

„Nun gut, mein Junge – aber vielleicht solltest du dich erst waschen und umziehen – du hast Ruß im Gesicht, weist du?"

„Ja Sir", murmle ich und weis, dass ich vor lauter Verlegenheit rot werde.

„Du solltest öfter auf den Turm steigen", meint er. „Die frische Luft tut dir gut, du bekommst dann immer eine so gesunde Röte, wenn du dort oben warst."

Er kichert leise und ich knurre ihn an, was ihn nur dazu bringt noch ein wenig herzlicher zu lachen. Na, wenigstens einer, der seinen Spaß hat – ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht mal wieder auf meine Kosten – aber Albus nehme ich sowas nicht wirklich übel – er ist nun mal so und meint es sicher nicht böse.

„Gut, mein Junge", sagt er schließlich und seine Augen funkeln noch immer. „Dann mach dich sauber und komm einfach in mein Büro, wenn du so weit bist – ich warte auf dich, in Ordnung?"

Ich nicke nur und sehe zu, dass ich in meine Räume komme, ohne noch jemand zu begegnen, der sich als noch neugieriger als der Alte erweisen könnte. Nur gut, dass Hogwarts eine ganze Menge Geheimgänge hat und die mir auch bekannt sind. Auf diesen Schleichwegen komme nach unten in mein Büro, ohne noch wem über den Weg zu laufen – was mir natürlich auch eine Menge dummer Fragen erspart.

Mit langen Schritten eile ich in mein Bad und lasse die rußige Kleidung einfach dort fallen, wo ich gehe und stehe. Ein schneller Blick in den Spiegel lässt mich ehrlich gesagt Albus Zurückhaltung bewundern. Wenn mir jemand in den Gängen begegnet wäre, der so aussieht, wie ich im Augenblick, hätte ich sicher mehr als nur eine Menge Fragen gehabt und ich hätte mich sicher nicht mit fadenscheinigen (und ziemlich gestammelten) Ausreden abspeisen lassen.

Mein Gesicht ist wie dunkel gepudert, ein breiter schwarzer Streifen zieht sich über meine Nase und auch meine Lippen und Mundwinkel sind schwarz. Ein dichter grauschwarzer Schmutzfilm liegt in meinen Haaren und sie stehen nach allen Seiten ab. Ganz nebenbei bemerke ich, dass auch noch Asche zwischen meinen Zähnen knirscht.

_Na toll, Severus, eine echte Leistung der Sonderklasse – kein Wunder, dass er gelacht hat._

Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche und sehe zu, dass ich mich wieder einigermaßen sauber bekomme. Meine Schultern schmerzen dumpf und ich vermute einen Muskelkater vom vielen Fliegen – das hab ich jetzt davon, dass mir mal wieder alles wehtut – was muss ich auch den Vogel spielen? Aber etwas in mir bereut es nicht im Geringsten – es hat einfach zuviel Spaß gemacht und mir zu gut getan – psychisch und emotional – und was soll´s - körperliche Schmerzen bin ich zu sehr gewohnt, als dass mir das noch viel ausmachen würde.

Es dauert nicht lange und ich bin wieder vorzeigbar – mein übliches düsteres, aber sauberes Ich. Meine Haare sind ziemlich verfilzt und so dauert es ein wenig, bis ich sie durchgekämmt habe – natürlich musste ich sie waschen und das nervt mich schon wieder – ich schnaube angewidert. Wie auch immer, schon eine halbe Stunde nach der Begegnung mit dem Alten bin ich auf dem Weg in sein Büro.



Albus ist nicht eben glücklich

Er hat mich bereits erwartet und eine Kanne Tee wartet auf mich – in Gesellschaft eines Tellers voller Plätzchen – nun, keine schlechte Idee – Fliegen macht hungrig und hier ist niemand, der mir den Appetit verderben könnte.

„Bedien dich, mein Junge", meint Albus mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

Er scheint nur zu genau zu wissen, wie wenig ich in letzter Zeit esse und scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, mich zu füttern, wenn ich mich in seine Reichweite begebe. Sonst ärgere ich mich immer ein wenig über diese Bevormundung, aber heute stört es mich nicht. Ich habe mich wirklich ein bisschen erholt, als ich dort oben am Himmel war.

„Nun, was willst du mir erzählen, Severus?" will er wissen, nachdem ich uns beiden Tee eingeschenkt habe und mich an den Keksen vergriffen habe (anders kann man es nicht nennen – ich habe Hunger!)

„Mir sind ein paar Sachen zu Ohren gekommen - bitte fragen sie nicht wie, Sir – ich weis es eben", setze ich an und er nickt auffordernd. „Die Kids sind sehr unzufrieden mit den Unterrichtsmethoden dieser Kröte – äh – von Professor Umbridge. Sie lernen weniger als nichts. Die kleine Granger hat beschlossen, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und den Bengel sozusagen als Lehrer zu engagieren.

Eine ganze Menge Leute halten das für eine gute Idee und sind bereit mitzumachen. Ich kann mir allerdings nicht vorstellen, dass Umbridge das gefallen wird – die Kids übrigens auch nicht - wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, wissen sie um Fudges Befürchtungen, sie, Sir, könnten vorhaben, die Kinder zu einer Armee gegen das Ministerium ausbilden."

Ich dachte nur Minerva und ich hätten dieses wunderbar abfällige Schnauben im Programm. Jetzt werde ich eines Besseren belehrt – auch Albus ist ein Meister dieses Geräuschs.

„Narren", knurrt er. „Als ob es um nichts anderes als Cornelius Posten gingen. Von mir aus kann er ihn sich einglasen lassen und ihn über sein Bett hängen – ich will ihn nicht geschenkt haben. Eine Armee – sicher doch – eine Armee aus unmündigen Schulkindern, um das Ministerium zu stürmen und Fudge von seinem eingebildeten Thron zu stürzen. Ich wusste, dass er nicht besonders klug ist, aber dass er so dumm ist ... Grundgütiger!"

Natürlich kennt Albus die Gerüchte – wie wir alle – aber dass auch die Kinder davon wissen, war ihm neu – wie mir übrigens auch. Wir wollten sowas immer von ihnen fernhalten.

„Eine ungute Situation", meine ich leise. „Es ist gut, wenn sie lernen und trainieren, aber dass ausgerechnet Harry das machen soll, bringt mich nicht eben zum Jubeln. Ich weis nicht, wie gut der Junge wirklich ist und ich fürchte, dass er ihnen das Falsche beibringt. Dann natürlich die Gefahr, wenn sie von dieser Kröte – äh – Professor Umbridge erwischt werden. Sie untergraben damit doch ihre Autorität – nicht, dass sie welche hätte, die man untergraben könnte – aber sie denkt, welche zu haben und das macht sie gefährlich."

„Du siehst das mal wieder vollkommen richtig, mein Junge", stimmt er mir zu. „Ja, die Kinder müssen Verteidigung lernen, aber auf diese Art? Grundgütiger – warum ist es nur so schwer einen guten Verteidigungslehrer zu finden?"

„Ähm..."

„Ja, ja ich weis, mein Junge", brummt er. „Aber du weist auch, warum es dieses Jahr erst Recht nicht geht."

Ich brumme nur unwillig. Sicher weis ich das – wir haben ja ausgiebig genug darüber geredet, aber trotzdem.

„Der einzige gute Lehrer, den wir in den letzten zehn Jahren hatten, war Lupin", brumme ich. „Ich werde leugnen, das gesagt zu haben, wenn sie ihn das wissen lassen..." – Er lacht leise und winkt ab.

Er weis nur zu genau, wie ich wirklich über die Herumtreiber denke – wenn ich mal versuche objektiv zu sein – was ich nur selten tue, aber immerhin.

„...die restliche Zeit waren wir mit Nieten geschlagen – und das in einer Zeit wie dieser - Verdammt Sir, ich weis auch nicht, was ich drüber denken soll. Ich würde die Kids ja selbst ausbilden, aber das ist im Augenblick wirklich jenseits von allem."

„Ja, mein Junge", erwidert er. „Das ist es und es macht mich wirklich nicht glücklich. Dieses Jahr hätte ich dich wirklich gerne für den Job gehabt – aber es ist einfach unmöglich – noch unmöglicher als all die Jahre zuvor. Tun wir einfach, als wüssten wir von nichts und lassen den Jungen machen – mal sehen, wie weit er kommt – und wir werden es sehen, spätestens bei den Abschlussprüfungen."

„Da ist es aber noch hin und dann ist es auch zu spät, etwas zu ändern, wenn er versagt", werfe ich ein.

„Jaaha", meint er gedehnt. „Aber wenn wir nichts davon wissen, können wir es auch nicht überprüfen."

„Spannen sie doch Black und Lupin ein", schlage ich vor. „Der Junge vertraut beiden und vielleicht können sie ihm ein wenig unter die Arme greifen – ganz unauffällig natürlich."

„Du gibst also zu, dass die beiden etwas von Verteidigung verstehen?" erwidert er verschmitzt.

Ich knurre leise und winke ab.

„Ich mag sie nicht – und das wissen sie – aber ich habe oft genug Flüche von Black abbekommen, um zu wissen, wie gut er als Magier ist. Und Lupin? – Nun, der hat nie gegen mich gekämpft, aber ich weis, was der vor zwei Jahren geleistet hat. Immerhin hat er den Stoff von fast zwei Jahren mit den Kids nachgeholt, zusätzlich zu seinem eigenen Stoff – all das, was Quirrell und Lockhart verbockt haben – dass sie noch nicht so weit sind, wie sie sein sollten, ist nun wirklich nicht seine Schuld.

Sagen sie ihm blos nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe – er bildet sich sonst noch was drauf ein – aber ich weis, wie gut er war, schließlich habe ich ihn immer wieder mal vertreten."

„Ja", entgegnet der Alte und nickt. „Ich werde ihm sicher nichts sagen – er würde er es mir ohnehin nicht glauben – aber deine andere Idee ist gut. Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen, ohne dich zu erwähnen – mir fällt schon eine Quelle ein, woher ich die Informationen habe. Immerhin war Mundungus auch dort unten und hatte ein Auge auf den Jungen. Es wird mir sicher dasselbe erzählen, wie du."

„Oh", kann ich da nur sagen.

Aber ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass Albus seinen Goldjungen nicht ohne Aufsicht rumstreunen lässt – schon gar nicht, wenn Voldemort noch dringender hinter ihm her ist und das Ministerium ihn am Kieker hat – und das haben sie eindeutig. Die diffamierenden Berichte im Tagespropheten reißen nicht ab. Es ist eine ziemlich üble Stimmungsmache – sehr stark zwischen den Zeilen und man versucht, den Jungen als vollkommen bekloppt hinzustellen. Kein weiter Weg vom tragischen Helden und dem Retter unserer Welt zu einem überdrehten Selbstdarsteller und um Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Verrückten, oder?

Ja, eine üble Lage und sie gefällt mir von Tag zu Tag immer weniger. Wir hängen beide unseren Überlegungen nach und schweigen. Dann wird das Feuer in Albus Kamin plötzlich grün. Er geht dorthin und erhält tatsächlich einen entsprechenden Bericht von Mundungus – wie schon erwartet. Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass auch Lupin und Black Bescheid wissen und wohl beim nächsten Treffen ihren Senf dazu geben werden – und ich weis, dass Sirius mit Harry in Kontakt steht – ich weis zwar nicht so genau wie, aber ich weis, dass. Die zwei Herumtreiber haben mich auf Dinge angesprochen, die sie unmöglich wissen können, wenn der Junge sie nicht auf dem Laufenden hält. Nun ja, ich kann zu dem Bengel stehen, wie ich will, aber ich bin froh, dass er einen erwachsenen Ansprechpartner hat – allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher, dass ausgerechnet dieser tollkühne, leichtsinnige, verantwortungslose Kerl ein so gutes Vorbild für den Jungen ist und so seufze ich in Gedanken schwer auf.

Albus redet immer noch ins Feuer und so kann ich weiter meinen Gedanken nachhängen und noch ein bisschen Ruhe und Kraft tanken, wie ich es immer tue, wenn ich hier oben bin.

Alles in allem kein schlechter Tag heute, wenn ich es recht bedenke und ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr, was dem nahe gekommen wäre.

Schließlich verlasse ich Albus wieder und ziehe mich in meine Verliese zurück. Dort muss ich erfahren, dass man den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben soll, denn Voldemort ruft mich und lässt seine schlechte Laune an mir aus, weil er immer noch keinen Schritt näher an die Prophezeiung heran gekommen ist. Ich habe damit zwar überhaupt nichts zu tun, aber ich bin immer eine gute Option, dass er sich sein Mütchen kühlen kann.

Als dieses Treffen endlich vorbei ist, kann ich zwar noch auf meinen eigenen Beinen stehen und auch durch den Tunnel in mein Schlafzimmer kommen, dort muss ich allerdings eine ganze Menge blutiger Schnitte behandeln, denn dieses Mal war es ein Messer, das er Wurmschwanz in die Hand gedrückt hat – und der kann mich ohnehin nicht leiden und hat sich seinen Spaß mit mir gemacht – einen sehr blutigen Spaß und ich konnte mich nicht wehren, da Voldemort mir einen Impedimenta übergeworfen hatte.

Doch Schnitte kann man heilen und es ist ja nur die Haut – er hat keine größeren Adern oder gar Nerven oder Sehnen verletzt – Nur schmerzhaft und blutig also, aber nicht verstümmelnd und darüber bin ich froh – man ist ja schon dankbar, wenn man weis, dass das alles wieder heilen wird.

Schon am folgenden Montag kommt ein neue Erziehungsverordnung vom Ministerium heraus, die den Schülern verbietet sich in größeren Gruppen als drei – zu welchem Zweck auch immer – zu treffen. (Es waren also wohl noch mehr Lauscher im Hogs Head als Mundungus und ich – woher sollte die Kröte denn sonst davon wissen?) Was natürlich auch das Aus für Harrys Verteidigungspläne bedeutet – und auch für die Quidditch Teams müssen erst durch diese Kröte wieder genehmigt werden.

Letzteres interessiert mich nicht besonders (auch wenn ich mich für mein Haus ein wenig einsetzte) und Ersteres? Das Weib kennt den Bengel nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne und ich bin mir sicher, dass er einen Weg finden wird, trotzdem Verteidigung zu unterrichten, wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat.

Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh, dass er so ist, wie er ist. Die Kinder brauchen einfach einen besseren Unterricht, als dieses Miststück ihn zu bieten hat – und selbst wenn es nur dreißig von über dreihundert Kids sind, ist das besser als nichts.



Toad Mother is watching you

Noch am selben Tag höre ich, wie sich Minerva darüber auslässt, dass irgendwas Harrys Eule verletzt hat und wer zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, hört dabei raus, das die Post nicht mehr sicher ist. Vermutlich fängt die Kröte Briefe ab und liest sie.

Wo sind wir nur hingeraten?

Sicher, es gibt eine ganze Menge Regeln und Vorschriften hier in Hogwarts an die sich die Kids zu halten haben ... aber noch nie gehörte dazu, wem sie was schreiben dürfen oder mit wem sie in Kontakt stehen.

Als Minerva auch noch mit einer seltsamen Betonung erwähnt, dass die Eule aus London kam, rinnt mir ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken und meine Vermutung bestätigt sich – der Bengel steht mit Sirius in Kontakt – was ich ihm wie gesagt nicht verdenken kann, was aber leider brandgefährlich ist. Immerhin fahndet das Ministerium immer noch nach Black – ziemlich erfolglos (was aber kein Wunder ist, denn der ermittelnde Auror ist Kingsley Shacklebolt und der gehört zu den Auroren, die für den Orden arbeiten). Trotzdem ist es keine gute Idee, die falschen Leute auf Sirius Spur zu bringen, denn das bedeutet mehr als nur eine unheimliche Menge Ärger für uns alle – Immerhin versteckt der Orden einen flüchtigen Mörder (es gibt immer noch keine Beweise für Sirius Unschuld – wenigstens keine, die das Ministerium akzeptieren würde).

Ungut - diese Situation - und sie wird immer schlimmer und komplizierter.

Das Ganze toppt sich selbst in einer Schlägerei vor meinem Klassenzimmer. Es sieht so aus, als habe Neville Malfoy verprügeln wollen und Harry und Ron haben ihn zurückgehalten. Wirklich eigenartig – sonst sind es immer Ron und Harry, die sich mit Draco prügeln und so vermute ich mal wieder eine üble Bemerkung aus Richtung meines Slytherins.

Allerdings ist das nichts, was ich laut sagen würde – ich brauche Lucius mehr denn je und so geht Draco mal wieder straffrei aus. Der Punkteabzug scheint den Gryffindors egal zu sein, es sieht so aus, als sei ihnen nur wichtig, dass die verhindern konnten, das Crabbe und Goyle Neville zum Nachtisch verspeisen. Was ist nur in Longbottom gefahren, dass er sich mit ausgerechnet diesen Slytherins anlegt?

Wie auch immer, ich scheuche die ganze Gruppe ins Klassenzimmer – wo zu meiner außerordentlichen Freude, die Kröte zu ihrer Inspektion aufgetaucht ist – na herrlich - ausgerechnet bei dieser Klasse, wo ich aufpassen muss, dass keine Prügeleien ausbrechen, die Granger mir kein Loch in den Bauch fragt oder Neville mal wieder den halben Kerker in Schutt und Asche legt.

Kann dieses Weib denn nicht auftauchen, wenn ich Ravenclaws und Huffelpuffs habe? – Die sind wenigstens handsam. Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als das für einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag in einer ganzen Reihe von Schicksalsschlägen hinzunehmen.

Ich zische die Klasse gefährlich an, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich vor diesem Weib keine Schwachheiten rausnehmen und sie scheinen zu kapieren.

Zuerst sitzt sie nur in einer Ecke und macht sich Notizen, was den Bengel heute wesentlich mehr zu interessieren scheint als sein Trank – zum Glück sitzt die Granger neben ihm und verhindert das Schlimmste.

Ich kann es mir nicht unbedingt leisten, ihn jetzt zu recht zu weisen und so lasse ich ihn vorerst gewähren. Dann steht diese Kröte auf und beginnt zwischen den Kindern umher zu streifen. Damit macht sie mich wütend – es ist meine Aufgabe, die Kinder im Auge zu behalten – was nimmt sich dieses Weib nur heraus? Wer meint sie, dass sie ist?

_Hochinquisitor von Hogwarts, Severus, und damit gibt sie sich jedes Recht, das sie haben will – also beruhig dich und mach gute Miene zum bösen Spiel!_

Grrr! - Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie von Tränken soviel versteht, wie ein Drache vom Quidditch.

Als sie mich dann auch noch anmacht, weil ich die Kids eine Stärkungslösung brauen lasse (das Ministerium, blablabla...) muss ich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um ihr nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu gehen. Sie scheint die Botschaft meines Blicks zu verstehen, denn sie wechselt sehr schnell das Thema und fragt mich, wie lange ich schon an der Schule unterrichte – müsste sie eigentlich wissen – aber, na bitte – das kann ich ihr sagen, ohne sie anzufauchen.

Doch dann fängt sie mit einem Thema an, das mir schon immer quer im Magen liegt – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, dass ich sie nicht anbrülle, sie solle sich zum Teufel scheren, doch das wäre nicht klug. Also antworte ich so knapp wie möglich und bemühe mich wenigstens den Anschein von Höflichkeit aufrecht zu halten – nicht eben leicht, denn sie wird ziemlich penetrant und bohrt immer weiter. Schließlich meine ich trocken (und innerlich kochend vor Wut), sie solle doch Dumbledore fragen, warum er mir den Job nicht gibt – ich denke, Albus wird ihr schon das Richtige sagen (und dabei höflich bleiben, was mir von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag immer schwerer fällt). Schließlich frage ich sie, warum sie das für wichtig hält und sie meint, das Ministerium sei am Hintergrund der Lehrer interessiert.

Ha! - als ob mein ‚_Hintergrund_' Fudge nicht ohnehin hinreichend bekannt wäre. Will sie vor der ganzen Schule ausplaudern, dass ich ein Todesser bin? Nein – das war nur ein Schuss vor den Bug, denn sie wendet sich ab und beginnt meine Schüler über den Unterricht zu befragen. Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen und meine Augen fallen auf Harrys Trank, der mal wieder unter aller Seuche ist – gut, dann habe ich ja ein Ventil für meinen Frust. Ich ziehe ihm Punkte ab und gebe ihm eine Strafarbeit auf – in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er endlich kapiert, um was es hier geht – sehr vage diese Hoffnung, denn er wird mir sicher irgendeinen Bockmist verzapfen, nur um sich vor weiteren Strafen zu schützen.

Ich seufze innerlich schwer auf.

Warum denkt er nur immer, dass ich ihn schikanieren will (na gut, will ich ja auch – aber ist nicht der Punkt, oder? – Er soll lernen – er muss lernen – warum kapiert er das nur nicht?!)

Ich bin heilfroh, als die Stunde zu Ende ist und Um-bridge meine Verliese wieder verlässt. Ja, sie war knapp davor, sich einen üblen Fluch von mir einzufangen. Diese doppeldeutigen Bemerkungen, die sie die ganze Zeit abgelassen hat und die schleimigen Fragen an meine Sly-therins (bei den Gryffindors hat sie es erst gar nicht versucht – sie wird doch nicht bemerkt haben, wie unbeliebt sie bei denen ist? Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie doch ein wenig Verstand hat), haben mich dann nur noch mehr genervt.

Als sie geht, meint sie noch über die Schulter, sie werde mich das Ergebnis ihrer Inspektion wissen lassen.

Na, herrlich – da warte ich aber schon äußerst gespannt darauf. Sicher weis ich, dass ich zu streng bin und bestimmt nicht beliebt bei den Kids, aber sie sind in meinem Fach so weit, wie man nur sein kann – ich neige nicht dazu, dem Stoff hinterher zu hinken oder Pippifax zu unterrichten. Doch ich denke nicht, dass das für sie eine Rolle spielen wird – hier geht es um eine reine Schikane und darum Macht zu demonstrieren, nicht darum, wirklich etwas über unsere Unterrichtsmethoden zu erfahren.

Gut, es gibt an der Schule ein paar – nun - zweifelhafte Lehrer (nicht zuletzt die Kröte selbst), aber im Großen und Ganzen ist der Standard an Hogwarts sehr hoch und wir haben die Kids noch immer gut durch die Prüfungen gebracht und sie haben fürs Leben gelernt und nicht für den Lehrplan des Ministeriums.

Ich bin ziemlich wütend und koche auf kleiner Flamme, als diese Kröte mich endlich ihrer Gegenwart enthebt. Nun, immerhin habe ich mich beherrscht und bin nicht explodiert – Auch was wert. Ich weis nicht, wie meine Kollegen mit dem penetranten Auftreten dieser Person klar kommen, ich tue es auf jeden Fall nicht besonders gut. Wen wundert es also, dass ich nur wieder in meinem Mittagessen herum stochere und schließlich die dabei entstandene Pampe wieder in die Küche zurückgeht, ohne dass ich was davon gegessen habe.

Albus wirft mir einen etwas strafenden Blick zu, den ich aber so gut wie möglich ignoriere – vielleicht habe ich heute Abend mal wieder die Gelegenheit, ihn zu besuchen und eine Schneise in seinen Plätzchenvorrat zu reißen – die gehören zu den wenigen Dingen, die mein Magen ohne Proteste akzeptiert.

Ich würde wirklich gerne mal wieder eine anständige Mahlzeit zu mir nehmen, aber ich kann nicht. Jeder Bissen quillt in meinem Mund auf, als wäre er mit Schwelllösung versetzt und ich bringe nichts davon hinunter. Ich bin zu angespannt, um normal zu essen und das macht mich irgendwie wütend. Wenn Albus dann auch noch meint, er müsse sich um mich kümmern, kriege ich fast zu viel. Nicht, dass ich es nicht in gewisser Weise doch nett von ihm finde, dass er auf mich achtet, aber ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, dem man anschaffen muss zu essen oder ins Bett zu gehen.

Meine Stimmung schwankt zwischen gereizt und wütend und manchmal habe ich wieder diese Anwandlungen mein Büro zu zerlegen – was ich mir dann aber doch verkneife. Bringt ja nichts und ich muss es dann nur wieder aufräumen.

Später erfahre ich dann, dass Umbridge Trelawney auf Bewährung gesetzt hat, damit sie ihren Unterricht verbessert und diese voll durch den Wind ist (es geht das Gerücht über einen hysterischen Anfall vor den Gryffindors). Ich mag die alte Schleiermotte nicht und halte sie für vollkommen unfähig, aber so geht man nicht mir Lehrern um, die hier schon seit vielen Jahren unterrichten (mehr oder weniger erfolgreich) und ich beginne mir Sorgen zu machen.

Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auch noch um meinen Job zu bangen – ich habe Probleme genug! Hogwarts ist das einzige Zuhause, das ich habe und ich denke, wenn diese Kröte dafür sorgen könnte, dass ich nicht nur meinen Job verliere, sondern auch mein Heim, dann packt mich die kalte Wut – mit welchem Recht, versucht sie Existenzen zu vernichten? Das sind bittere Gedanken, sehr bittere und das gefällt mir nicht.



Eine Nacht am Turm

Ich kann mich in meinen Räumen einfach nicht ruhig halten und so steige ich mal wieder auf den Astronomie Turm. Ich will nicht fliegen – ich will nur meine Gedanken klären. Es ist schon ziemlich kalt hier oben und es ist auch bereits dunkel. Ein scharfer Wind fegt um die Zinnen und bringt mein Haar dazu, dass es aus meinem Gesicht geweht wird. Ich lehne den Kopf in den Nacken und schließe meine Augen. Es ist, als würde die kalte Luft alle üblen Gedanken aus meinem Hirn fegen. Ich friere, aber das ist mir im Augenblick egal. Ich muss einfach meinen Kopf frei bekommen, wenn ich auch nur noch einen einzigen Tag weiter machen will.

Das wird mir langsam alles zu viel. Doch ich muss durchhalten, einfach weiter machen – das ist zu wichtig. Was spielt schon das Ministerium für eine Rolle, wenn es um unsere gesamte Welt geht – wenn wir auf eine dunkle Zeit zusteuern, wenn es uns nicht gelingt, Voldemort aufzuhalten?

Es liegt allein an mir, das aufzuhalten – Albus kann nicht reagieren und auch keine Pläne fassen, wenn er keine Informationen bekommt. Es ist schwer, welche zu bekommen und der persönliche Preis, den ich dafür zahle ist sehr hoch. Ich riskiere meine Gesundheit, mein Leben und ich denke wohl auch meine Seele dafür, sie zu bekommen. In mir ist ein gewisser Stolz darüber, dass ich tue, was ich tun kann. Dass ich der Einzige bin, der das tun kann – was auch immer es mich kostet. Ich habe fast ständig kleine oder größere Verletzungen und immer Schmerzen – sie haben mich so gut wie nicht mehr wirklich verlassen haben, seit ich letzten Juni zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt bin. Ich bin zu seinem Lieblingsopfer geworden, weil ich am meisten aushalten kann und nicht so schnell wie die anderen zusammenbreche.

Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er mir vertraut – zu nahe bin ich immer noch Dumbledore und er weis es. Der Dunkle Lord lässt sich von mir Informationen besorgen (natürlich bringe ich ihm nichts Wertvolles), aber wie lange wird ihm das reichen? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er noch andere Dinge von mir verlangt, als sowas und meine Tränke? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er verlangt, dass ich foltere oder töte, um meine Loyalität zu beweisen? Bis jetzt ist mir das erspart geblieben – ich war das Opfer und nicht der Täter (wenigstens nicht mit meinen eigenen Händen – wer weis, wie vielen Menschen meine Gifte schon das Leben oder die Gesundheit gekostet haben). Es ist übel und wird immer übler.

Habe ich überhaupt noch eine Seele? Oder ist sie längst schon vergangen – schon vor vielen, vielen Jahren? Ist sie nur pechschwarz oder einfach nicht mehr da? Spielt das überhaupt noch eine Rolle?

Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, egal was es mich kostet, egal ob ich mich dabei selbst verliere, egal, ob ich daran zerbreche – und ich weis nicht, wie lange das noch dauern wird – da ist einfach zu wenig in mir, auf dass ich berufen kann. Zu wenig, was noch einen Menschen ausmacht – einfach viel zu wenig.

Es macht mich gleichzeitig traurig und wütend. Wieder mal wünsche ich mir, nicht so alleine zu sein und jemand zum Reden zu haben, aber ich weis, dass das nur ein unerfüllbarer Wunschtraum ist. Ich bin so einsam und leer – aber das bin ich schon seit viel zu vielen Jahren und auch wenn es wehtut, weis ich doch, dass ich es nicht ändern kann und ich bin es ja auch gewohnt – gefallen tut es mir trotzdem nicht - heutzutage weniger denn je.

Der Wind faucht um den Turm, weht meine Haare zurück und sie fliegen wie ein zerfetztes, schwarzes Banner hinter mir – ich spüre ihr Zerren an meiner Kopfhaut und es ist ein gutes Gefühl. Meine Augen sind immer noch geschlossen und ich spüre ein paar vereinzelte Regentropfen in meinem Gesicht – oder sind es Tränen? Aber das kann nicht sein ... ich kann nicht mehr weinen – schon viel zu lange Jahre nicht mehr. Egal – wenigstens kann ich mir so einbilden, dass es Tränen wären und es ist ein leises Gefühl der Erleichterung, das mich durchdringt – auch wenn es nur meine Phantasie ist.

Es ist stockdunkel und Neumond. Regenwolken treiben über den Himmel und verdecken die Sterne. Es ist, als wäre diese Nacht ein Abbild von mir. Düster, traurig, verlassen und einsam.

Es tut weh, aber ich kann mir diese Schmerzen nicht leisten – sie lenken mich nur ab und mein Körper schmerzt genug, als dass ich auch noch dort Schmerzen empfinden müsste, wo ich sie nicht behandeln kann – dort, wo keiner meiner Tränke hilft.

Stundenlang stehe ich hier oben auf diesem einsamen Turm und starre blicklos in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Es gibt nichts zu sehen, doch mir ist, als würde ich eine ganze Menge sehen, als würden lange nicht mehr geträumte Träume als Wolkenbilder über den Nachthimmel ziehen – es ist, als hätten sie mir etwas zu sagen, aber ich verstehe ihre Botschaft nicht.

Mein Gesicht ist feucht vom Sprühregen und fühlt sich kalt und taub an. Meine Hände, die sich an der Brüstung aufstützen sind taub und ich spüre sie kaum mehr. Meine schwere Kleidung ist vollkommen durchnässt, aber ich kann mich nicht aufraffen, wieder nach unten zu gehen und etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Es ist, als wäre die feuchte, dunkle Nacht etwas Besonderes. Es ist, als würde mich irgendetwas auffordern, zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Doch ich habe schon längst alle Entscheidungen getroffen, die je zu fällen waren. Ich stehe an Dumbledores Seite seit damals, als er mir hier ein Heim, ein Asyl gewährt hat. Das ist das Einzige, dessen ich mir sicher bin. Ich weis nicht wirklich, wer oder was ich bin und ich wusste es nie. Zu viel oder zu wenig und das meiste widerspricht sich.

_Trankmeister und Lehrer. Giftmischer und Todesser. Spion und Verräter._

Aber was bin ich wirklich, wo ist die Person hinter diesen Begriffen? Wo ist der Mensch hinter der Maske? Gewöhnlich bekomme ich Depressionen, wenn ich in einer solchen Stimmung bin, doch heute fühlt es sich nicht danach an. Er fühlt sich wirklich an, als müsse ich eine sehr wichtige Entscheidung treffen. Doch welche?

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich so weiter machen werde wie bisher. Ich werde weiterhin zu Voldemort gehen und seinen wahnsinnigen Befehlen gehorchen - einfach nur, damit ich Albus weiter die Informationen bringen kann, die uns alle retten können. Was gibt es da noch zu entscheiden? Ich weis, was ich tun muss und ich weis, was ich tun werde.

Also, was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Was soll ich entscheiden? Wer ich bin? Was ich bin?

Ich bin kaum mehr als mein Namen – Severus Snape.

Aber wer bin ich sonst noch? Ein einsamer Mann ohne Familie, ohne Freunde, ohne jemand, dem ich mich anvertrauen kann, dem ich mich anzuvertrauen wage. Ich bin nur ich selbst – aber was ist das?

Seit viel zu vielen Jahren bin ich nur noch die Maske, die ich trage – doch wer steckt dahinter? Ist da überhaupt noch was darunter oder nur eine leere Hülle? Allein der Gedanke tut weh, dass ich nichts anderes mehr sein könnte als nur meine Maske.

_Aber ich will mehr sein!_

Ist das die Entscheidung, die ich in dieser Nacht treffen muss? Dieses ‚mehr', das ich sein will? Kann sein – aber wie soll das gehen? Ich kann nur das sein, was ich bin – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Vielleicht ist es auch nur dieses ‚nicht weniger', um das es wirklich geht? Denn ich bin etwas und ich kann etwas dadurch verändern, indem ich so handle, wie ich es tue. Ich habe einen Wert und es scheint, dass es genau das ist, was ich heute Nacht in mir finden musste. Der Wert, den ich habe – damit ich die Kraft finde, weiter zu machen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen, damit ich die Kraft finde und den Mut – nicht nur das blose ‚muss', sondern mehr.

Ich atme tief durch und fühle mich für einen Augenblick lang frei – frei von allen Zwängen und ich spüre, dass nur noch mein Wille zählt, für das was ich in Zukunft tun werde und das gibt mir eine ungeahnte Kraft, gleichzeitig werde ich unglaublich müde und ich denke, ich werde schlafen können, aber nicht unten in meinen Verliesen, sondern hier oben am höchsten Turm des Schlosses. Ich gleite zu einer der Steinbänke hinüber und setzte mich, ziehe meine Beine an den Leib und hülle mich in meinen klatschnassen Umhang. Mein Kopf sinkt auf meine Knie. Ich atme nochmal tief durch und dann umfängt mich der Schlaf. So gut, so sicher, so tief ... traumlos ... erholsam...

Ich werde wach, weil mir ein heller Sonnenstrahl in die Augen sticht. Der Himmel ist strahlend blau und die Welt jenseits der Zinnen wirkt wie frisch gewaschen. Und ich? Ich fühle mich stark und frei und bin mir sicher, dass ich in der letzten Nacht genügend Kraft geschöpft habe, ein paar weitere Wochen zu überstehen.

Der Schlaf hat mir gut getan und hat mich erfrischt. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich nicht mehr so entsetzlich müde. Seltsamer Weise ist mir nicht kalt, wie es mir eigentlich in meiner feuchten Kleidung sein müsste, sondern angenehm warm, als hätte jemand oder etwas neben mir geschlafen und mich in den Armen gehalten und mich gewärmt. Ich weis nicht, wie es sich anfühlt, nicht alleine zu schlafen, aber ich denke, genau so muss es sich anfühlen – so wie ich im Augenblick empfinde.

Mein Magen knurrt und ich habe den Eindruck, dass er heute zur Abwechslung ein anständiges Frühstück akzeptieren wird. Ich klaube meine lange Gestalt zusammen, trockne meine Kleidung mit einem kleinen Zauber und mache mich in die Große Halle auf, rücke meine übliche Maske zurecht, bevor ich mich in die belebteren Teile der Schule begebe. Doch heute ist sie wirklich nur das – eine ziemlich perfekte Maske - darunter fühle ich mich ruhig und ausgeruht.



...denn sie wissen genau, was sie tun

Das gute Gefühl bringt mich durch die nächsten Tage, auch wenn ich es bald schon nur für einen schönen Traum halte, so gibt es mir doch sehr lange Kraft, alles zu überstehen, was mir das Leben so vorwirft – sei es diese Kröte, der Dunkle Lord oder unmögliche Schüler. Es trifft mich noch nicht mal sehr, als ich von Albus erfahre, das Umbridge Sirius fast im Feuer des Gemeinschaftsraums der Gryffindors erwischt hätte.

Sie versucht jede einzelne Kleinigkeit in der Schule zu überwachen und ich bin froh, dass keiner außer Dum-bledore von meinem Geheimgang nach draußen weis und ich nicht durchs halbe Schloss rennen muss, wenn ich gerufen werde. Es wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für diese Kröte, wenn sie mich bei etwas erwischen würde, was nicht ganz koscher ist. Das Ministerium weis Albus Aktivitäten gegen Voldemort sicher nicht zu schätzen, besonders, weil sie ja immer noch leugnen, dass der wieder da ist. Der müsste schon vor Fudge nackt einen Tango tanzen, damit er es endlich glaubt und diesen Gefallen wird er uns sicher nicht tun. Die Parole heißt noch immer ‚nicht auffallen'.

Umbridge lässt alle Kamine in Hogwarts – außer ihrem eigenen – überwachen. Nicht, dass wir nicht andere Wege hätten zu kommunizieren, ohne das sie es merkt und wir brauchen auch sicher keine Eulen dazu. Ich behalte das Dreamteam im Auge und es wird mir schon bald klar, dass sie allen Verboten zum Trotz ihre Verteidigungsübungen abhalten werden. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass keinem außer mir etwas auffällt und schon gar nicht dieser Kröte.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr auf meine Slytherins verlassen, denn sie haben sich von ihr einwickeln lassen. Ja, Macht war ihnen schon immer wichtig und für sie muss es so aussehen, als hätte dieses Weib welche und wäre auch bereit, diese mit ihnen zu teilen. Ich kann nur den Kopf darüber schütteln und schwer seufzen. Ich kann wohl kaum diese Kids gegen sie aufhetzten, meine eigene Stellung ist zu unsicher und auch wenn ich ihre Inspektion gut überstanden habe, kann ich nicht wissen, was ihr noch so alles einfällt.

Es wird auch immer schwieriger, meine Abstecher zu Albus zu machen, denn Umbridge beobachtet sehr genau, wer mit wem redet und was gesprochen wird, auch wenn Gespräche ziemlich plötzlich verstummen, wenn sie sich nähert. Es tut mir weh, meine Kollegen so zu sehen. In Hogwarts war es üblich einfach zu leben und leben zu lassen, doch das hat sich geändert. Umbridge beginnt jeden einzelnen Aspekt des Lebens hier unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen – wenn sie könnte, würde sie auch noch unsere Gedanken kontrollieren – doch Merlin sei Dank ist das nicht möglich – wenigstens nicht bei so vielen Leuten auf einmal und auf eine legale Art.

Dennoch ist es klar, dass Umbridge beginnt, die Post zu lesen, die ein- und ausgeht. Ein unsägliche Frechheit. Ich schreibe zwar keinem und bekomme auch nie Briefe, aber für die Kids ist das die einzige Verbindung nach Hause zu ihren Verwandten. Ich finde es nicht richtig, sie zu isolieren oder wenigstens zu überwachen, was sie nach Hause schreiben. Wo sind wir denn hier? Ich dachte dies sei Hogwarts und nicht George Orwells _1984_ – der totale   
Überwachungsstaat.

Noch nicht mal Albus kann viel tun und rät uns einfach, dass wir uns bedeckt halten – ein guter Rat, aber das tue ich ohnehin. Nein, das alles gefällt mir immer weniger.

Dazu kommt, dass Voldemort immer gereizter wird, da es einfach nicht weiter gehen will, dass er Hand an die Prophezeiung legen kann. Er wütet und tobt – und natürlich foltert er auch wieder fröhlich. Ich weis nicht, was er sich davon erwartet, aber es scheint so, als würde er damit seine Laune ein wenig aufhellen – Muss man noch fragen, wer eine ganze Menge davon abbekommt? – Na eben!

Doch in mir ist immer noch diese Kraft, die mich damit fertig werden lässt, auch wenn es mich in meinem Innersten verletzt, als ich erfahre, dass ein paar Leute wieder mittels meiner Gifte ermordet wurden. Wirklich nett, dafür gelobt zu werden, dass man ein so erfolgreiches Mordwerkzeug geschaffen hat. Bringt mir ein paar Nächte voller Alpträume und ich versuche mal wieder möglichst wenig zu schlafen.

Nicht eben lustig von seinen eigenen Schreien aufzuwachen und mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt, keuchend im Bett zu sitzen. Nein, da ist es wirklich besser erst gar nicht zu schlafen – doch leider kann noch nicht mal ich ganz ohne Schlaf auszukommen und so verfolgen mich weiterhin diese grässlichen Alpträume. Was natürlich auch bedeutet, dass meine Laune wieder ziemlich übel wird. Es ist alles so verdammt schwer für mich, aber ich mache einfach weiter, ohne darüber zu sprechen.

Soweit ich mitbekomme, muss Harry im Augenblick nicht bei Umbridge nachsitzen und wie es aussieht, hat er wirklich seine Gruppe zusammen. Nicht selten sehe ich wie Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern in ein und dieselbe Richtung unterwegs sind. Ich kann nur raten und will sie nicht verfolgen, um nicht diese Kröte auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen. Zum ersten Mal drücke ich dem Bengel die Daumen, dass er bei seinen Streunereien nicht erwischt wird.

Zum Glück ist er so schlau, das Ganze nicht so spät anzusetzen, dass sie die Nachtruhe überschreiten. Sie dürfen immerhin bis um neun in den Gängen unterwegs sein und daran hält er sich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sich treffen, aber es gibt genügend geheime Räume im Schloss, die dafür geeignet sind und sie werden schon einen davon gefunden haben.

Das ist so wichtig und wir müssen es geheim halten, dass wir davon wissen und die Sache einem Jungen  
überlassen, der zwar mutig und nicht dumm ist, aber leider auch tollkühn und leichtsinnig. Wie lange müssen wir nur noch mit dem zu Recht kommen, was einfach ist und dürfen nicht tun, was eigentlich unsere Aufgabe wäre? Ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge, der Verteidigung unterrichtet, weil einfach kein richtiger Lehrer zu finden war - Grundgütiger! In was für einer unmöglichen Lage befinden wir uns nur?

Ich könnte wüten, kreischen, toben und etwas kaputt schlagen, aber was soll das bringen? Und so beherrsche ich mich – zähneknirschend.



Neuer Ärger

Dann kommt ein Quidditch Spiel auf uns zu und ich denke, dass das die letzte meiner Sorgen ist. Allerdings muss ich mich um meine Kids kümmern und ihnen die Gelegenheit zum Training bieten. Ich tue es ausgiebig, um nicht den winzigen Rest an Einfluss zu verlieren, den ich noch auf sie habe.

Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass sich die beiden Gruppen mal wieder gründlich gegenseitig verhexen, oder? Ein paar Sachen sind wirklich komisch, muss ich zugeben, aber meine Laune verbessert sich davon auch nicht und ich bestrafe wie gewohnt die Gryffindors und übersehe die Schandtaten meiner Schlangen. Das Ganze nervt mich und ich wünschte, ich müsste mich nicht auch noch damit befassen.

Trotzdem muss ich mal wieder beim Match anwesend sein, denn immer hin spielen meine Slytherins gegen die Gryffindors und das ist immer so eine Sache. Draco konnte es nie verwinden, dass Harry noch jedes Mal schneller war als er und das macht ihn wütend und unvorsichtig. So auch dieses Mal.

Das Wetter ist schlecht und man kann kaum etwas sehen, allerdings ist das Spiel so hart, wie es zu erwarten war. Es wird nicht eben besser für die Löwen, dass meine Slytherins ein hämisches Kampflied komponiert haben und es lautstark zum Besten geben. Gryffindor hat einen neuen Hüter und es ist Ron Weasley. Er ist das alles noch nicht gewohnt und lässt sich aus der Ruhe bringen, was bedeutet, dass er grottenschlecht spielt.

Nicht eben nett, was meine Schlangen da so durchziehen, aber wer Angst hat sich zu verbrennen, sollte eben nicht mit dem Feuer spielen.

Trotzdem wirkt es so, als würden ein Rudel Trolle gegen eine Gruppe Hauselfen spielen. Die Gryffindors sind alle klein und leicht und meine Slytherins sind bis auf Draco gewaltige Klötze - Kein Wunder, dass es hart wird. Das Spiel wogt hin und her und Ron fängt sich eine ganze Menge Tore ein, aber ich weis, dass die Gryffindors wohl gewinnen werden, wenn Harry – wie fast immer – den Snatsch fängt. Ich wünschte Draco würde sich nicht auf Potter konzentrieren, sondern auf den kleinen geflügelten Ball. Er tut es nicht und so kommt es, wie es kommen musste, der Bengel erwischt den Snatsch und gewinnt das Spiel für Gryffindor.

Doch das ist nicht das Üble an dieser Sache. Ich bekomme nicht alles mit, ich sehe nur, dass Harry auf Draco losgeht und der sich einen Augenblick später ein paar heftige Fausthiebe einfängt, die eindeutig nicht von schlechten Eltern sind. Auch die Weasley Zwillinge mischen sich ein – der eine erfolgreich, der andere wird von seinen Mannschaftskameraden mit aller Gewalt zurückgehalten. Dann mischen sich Hooch und Minerva ein und ich sehe nur noch, wie die alte Löwin ihre Brut ins Schloss eskortiert.

Ich will wissen, was genau los war und suche ein paar Stunden später Minerva in ihrem Büro auf. Gewöhnlich begebe ich mich nicht in ihre Höhle und bevorzuge neutrales Terrain, doch das Lehrerzimmer ist nicht eben eine Option, wenn die Gefahr besteht, dass Umbridge sich dort aufhalten könnte.

„Oh, Severus", begrüßt sie mich und ich kann hören, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe beherrscht. „Was ist?"

„Ich wollte nur über die Ereignisse am Quidditch Feld sprechen", erwidere ich und nehme auf ihren einladenden Wink hin auf dem Besucherstuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.

„Was hast du gesehen?" will sie wissen.

„Nur die Schlägerei – und lass es – ich weis, dass Draco sicher nicht unschuldig ist – ich habe meine Gründe, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen."

„Lucius", entgegnet sie und nickt schwer. Die gute Minerva ist sicher nicht dumm und sie weis, dass ich meine Kontakte noch brauche. „Ich verstehe – auch wenn ich es nicht eben richtig finde", fährt sie fort.

Ich brumme nur und fordere sie mit einer Handbewegung auf, weiter zu reden.

„Nun, du hast sicher dieses nette Liedchen gehört – es ist auf Malfoys Mist gewachsen und als er erkennen musste, dass er mal wieder das Match verloren hat, begann er die Weasleys weiter zu beleidigen – sehr derb – ich weis nicht wo die kleine Schlange seine Kinderstube her hat, aber es klang, als käme er aus der Gosse und nicht aus einem Manor.

Ich weis darüber nur, was mir die anderen Kinder erzählt haben, ich habe es selbst nicht gehört, aber da waren Ausdrücke dabei, die die Mädchen rot werden ließen und die sie sicher nicht benutzen würden, wenn sie ihn nicht zitiert hätten.

Wie auch immer, Harry und die Zwillinge fühlten sich beleidigt und sind auf Malfoy losgegangen und haben ihn verprügelt. Natürlich konnte ich das nicht dulden, auch wenn er es ehrlich gesagt verdient hatte."

Ich kann sehen, wie ihre Augen wütend funkeln und ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht nur damit zu tun hat, dass sich ihre wertvollen Schützlinge gewaltig daneben benommen haben.

„Weiter", fordere ich sie auf, da sie schwer schluckt und um Fassung ringt.

„Ich war eben dabei, die beiden Schuldigen zu bestrafen – nur ein Zwilling war in die Schlägerei verwickelt, als ‚_diese Person_' dazu kam und sich einmischte."

Sie schnaubt abfällig und ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wen sie mit ‚_dieser Person_' meint. Die gute Minerva ist einfach zu höflich – ich würde von ‚_der Kröte_' sprechen – ist mir sogar schon vor Dumbledore rausgerutscht, aber ohne dass ich mir dafür mehr als nur einen scharfen Blick eingefangen hätte.

„Was hat sie gemacht?" will ich wissen und merke, dass ich der alten Löwin gerade Recht komme, damit sie ihre Wut loswerden kann. Nun, ich kann´s ertragen und sie ist ja nicht auf mich sauer.

„Sie hat schon wieder so eine Erziehungsverordnung aus dem Ärmel gezogen, die sie bevollmächtigt, Strafen auszuteilen, wann immer sie es angemessen hält – egal, was die anderen Lehrer sagen."

„Verdammt", entfährt es mir und Minerva nickt bitter.

Sie flucht gewöhnlich nicht, aber im Augenblick sieht sie so aus, als würde sie es nur zu gerne tun und sei froh, dass ich ihr das abnehme.

„Genau das, Severus", fährt sie fort und in ihrer Stimme klingt ein Fauchen, das wirklich an eine wütende Löwin gemahnt. Grundgütiger, bin ich froh, dass ich dieses Mal nicht der Grund für ihre Wut bin – es hätte wirklich übel für mich ausgehen können. „Freu dich, Severus, ich habe keinen Sucher mehr im Team und auch keine Treiber."

„Was?!"

„Sie hat die Zwillinge und Harry lebenslang für Quidditch gesperrt", sagt sie so kalt und hart, dass die Luft in ihrem Büro regelrecht um ein paar Grade abkühlt.

„Wie bitte?" kann ich nur stammeln.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Severus. Mein Team ist kaputt und die drei Jungs werden nie wieder Quidditch spielen."

„Das kann sie doch gar nicht – nicht wegen einer kleinen Prügelei."

Ich bin vollkommen durch den Wind – auch wenn ich meinem Haus mal wieder den Sieg wünschen würde ... aber doch nicht so!

„Sie kann, oder sie glaubt wenigstens, es zu können", gibt Minerva zurück. „Wenigstens solange die hier an der Schule ist, wird keiner der drei mehr spielen – und da sie das mindestens für dieses Jahr ist, werden die Zwillinge nicht mehr spielen, solange sie noch an der Schule sind – immerhin ist das ihr letztes Jahr."

„Verdammt", murmle ich erneut. Ich muss diese Frau trösten, denn ich respektiere sie sehr. „Minerva, wir mögen zwar Konkurrenten sein, wenn es um den Pokal geht, aber auf diese Weise will ich sicher nicht gewinnen – das hat nichts mehr mit Sport zu tun.

Äh - warum eigentlich beide Zwillinge – so weit ich weis, hat sich nur einer geprügelt?"

„Oh ja", erwidert sie und lacht so bitter auf, wie ich es noch nie von ihr gehört habe. „Aber der andere wollte sich eindeutig prügeln und wurde nur von seinen Kameraden zurückgehalten. Sie meinte etwas von ‚_Gewaltpotential_' und dass sie Gryffindor von Anfang an nicht die Genehmigung zum Spielen habe geben wollen – Albus hat sie dazu gedrängt und es war ihre eine große Freude, sich dafür zu rächen. Es ist ein Machtkampf, den sie da gegen uns führt."

„Ja, das tut sie", brumme ich. „Ich hoffe, du weist auf welcher Seite ich stehe, Minerva?"

„Ja, Severus, natürlich weis ich das und ich kenne deine Gründe, es nicht zu zeigen – tut mir Leid – es kann nicht eben leicht für dich sein, diese Gradwanderung vollführen zu müssen – und danke, dass du nicht feixt."

„Grundgütiger Minerva – ich weis, wie ich bin – aber in einer solchen Situation? Wir haben uns immer noch selbst um unsere Angelegenheiten gekümmert. Dazu brauchen wir sicher nicht die Hilfe dieser ‚Hochinquisitorischen Kröte'. Himmel Minerva – das klingt in meinen Ohren so verdammt nach Hexenverbrennung."

„Ja", murmelt sie und wirft mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Und ich habe das Gefühl. als würden schon für uns alle die Scheiterhaufen aufgetürmt werden und sie könne es kaum abwarten, uns darauf festzubinden."

„Wir werden damit fertig, Minerva", versuche ich sie zu beruhigen. „Wenn wir zusammenhalten, uns durch nichts trennen lassen, dann schaffen wir das schon."

Sie schaut mich immer noch an und ihr Blick ist fragend geworden.

„Solche Worte hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Severus", entgegnet sie.

„Minerva, das hier ist genauso mein Zuhause, wie das deine und ich werde es mir sicher nicht so leicht wegnehmen lassen – durch nichts und niemand."

Ich habe mich nach vorne gebeugt und meine Hände auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufgestützt. Das Ganze macht auch mich wütend – nicht unbedingt wegen dem Bengel – sondern wegen der himmelschreienden Ungerechtigkeit, die darin liegt.

Sie fasst über den Tisch und tätschelt meinen Handrücken, wie es eine Mutter tun würde, die ihren Sohn Bestätigung und Zuspruch geben will. Ich mag es sonst nicht, angefasst zu werden, aber jetzt nehme ich es wie es gemeint ist und erwidere die Berührung.

Sie schaut mir tief in die Augen und wir nicken uns zu – es ist als hätten wir einen Pakt zum Besten unserer Schule – unserer Heimat - geschlossen.

„Danke, Severus", meint sie leise und ich nicke nochmal.

Wir reden noch ein bisschen über allgemeine Angelegenheiten und beruhigen uns damit ein wenig. Schließlich verlasse ich sie wieder und kehre in mein Büro zurück.

Ja, ich achte und schätze diese alte Löwin wirklich – aber das war eben mehr, als nur die Geste unter Kollegen – wir sind uns auf eine sehr unterschwellige Art einig geworden und wissen jetzt, dass wir unterm Strich die gleichen Ziele haben.

Es hat mich ruhig gemacht und mir eine ganze Menge Kraft gegeben, nur mit Minerva zu reden und ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Gang gewagt habe.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

**Weitere Einmischungen**

Von Todessern und Riesen

Dann kommt Hagrid von seiner Mission bei den Riesen zurück. Doch bevor wir auch nur das Geringste von ihm erfahren, ist auch schon Umbridge in seiner Hütte aufgetaucht. Ich bekomme es nur mit, weil ich mich mal wieder auf den Astronomieturm verzogen habe, um meinen brummenden Schädel zu lüften.

Doch sie ist nicht die Einzige, die sich im Gelände herumtreibt. Es hat geschneit und eine dreifache Spur zieht sich durch das Weiß. Ich muss nicht lange nachdenken, zu wem die gehört. Drei Personen, unsichtbar, Hagrids Freunde ... das Dreamteam – na also – wer sollte es sonst sein?

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Kröte die Kids nicht erwischt, denn das würde mehr Ärger für die drei bedeuten, als sie je hatten. Dieses Weib hasst Halb- und Mischwesen (wie Lupin es nicht müde wird, äußert ungehalten zu erklären – sie war das mit dem Gesetz zur Ächtung von Werwölfen). Da auch unser Wildhüter ein Mischling ist, hat er sich automatisch ihren Unwillen zugezogen - insbesondere, weil er ja nicht zu Jahresbeginn anwesend war und vertreten werden musste. Wenn sie die Kids bei ihm erwischt, sind sie vollkommen bei ihr unten durch und das könnte verdammt übel für die drei werden.

Ich stehe an den Zinnen und starre hinunter ins dunkle Gelände. Das Licht in Hagrids Hütte ist deutlich zu sehen, wie auch diese mickrige Gestalt, die durch die Schneewehen stapft. Dann eine Tür, die sich öffnet und ein goldener Lichtschimmer, der auf das Weiß fällt. Ich verharre reglos auf meinem Beobachtungsposten und kann sehen, wie sich Schatten hinter den Hüttenfenstern hin und her bewegen. Ein sehr kleiner und ein Gewaltiger. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Kinder sich wieder unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt haben, damit sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen.

Was wird dort unten gesprochen?

Ich bin schon mal wieder ziemlich neugierig und mein Rabe wäre eine Option, um mehr zu erfahren, aber es ist zu kalt und zu windig, um zu fliegen – da frieren mir ja die Federn ein. Und so kann ich nur hier stehen bleiben und weiter beobachten. Es dauert eine ganze Zeit, bis sich diese mickrige Gestalt wieder auf die Schule zu bewegt. So wie sie mit den Armen schwingt und den Schnee zu Matsch stampft, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass sie wütend ist. Einerseits, habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn jemand Umbridge wütend gemacht hat, aber andererseits bedeutet eine wütende Umbridge nichts Gutes für Hogwarts.

Wenig später zieht sich eine erneute Dreifachspur über den Rasen und ich weis, dass das Dreamteam wieder auf den Weg in seine Räume ist. Ich habe keine Lust, die drei beim Streunen zu erwischen und ich hätte schließlich auch wissen wollen, wo mein Freund solange gesteckt hat. Und Hagrid ist fast sowas wie ein Freund. Allerdings habe ich von Besuchen bei ihm angesehen, seit der Bengel an der Schule ist.

Nun, vielleicht gehe ich ein bisschen zu Albus, denn ich kann vermuten, dass auch Hagrid schon bald bei ihm auftauchen wird. Und richtig – nur wenig später stapft die riesige Gestalt aufs Schloss zu. Es ist immer wieder interessant, mit anzusehen wie unauffällig der Halbriese sich bewegen kann, wenn er es darauf anlegt.

Ich gehe vom Turm hinunter und treffe unseren Wildhüter doch tatsächlich beim Gargoyle, der Dumbledores Büro bewacht.

„Servus, Severus", begrüßt er mich. „I bin wieda do."

„Das sehe ich, Hagrid", gebe ich zurück. „und ich muss zugeben, ich bin verdammt neugierig auf deine Geschichte."

„Dann kimm mit aufi zum Dumbledore", meint er nur. „Woast du as Passwort?"

Ich nicke nur und murmle „Gummibärchen." Der Wächter öffnet sich und die Treppe bringt uns nach oben.

„Hagrid, Severus", begrüßt uns der Direktor. „Ich habe Licht in deiner Hütte gesehen, Hagrid."

Der brummt nur und lässt sich auf Albus Wink am Boden nieder – er ist einfach zu groß für gewöhnliche Stühle und würde damit nur zusammenkrachen.

„Ich hab vom Turm aus gesehen, dass Hagrid zurück ist", meine ich. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich neugierig bin – wie auch ein paar andere."

„Was meinst du damit Severus?" will Albus wissen.

„Oh, Hagrid hatte schon Besuch", gebe ich mit einem finsteren Grinsen zurück. „Drei Leute, die wissen wollten, wo er war und eine Person, die ihn wohl einschüchtern wollte."

„Du sieagst einfach z´vui", brummt Hagrid in seinen Bart. „Aba so warst du scho imma."

Ich winke nur ab.

„Hast du sie abgefangen?" fragt Albus und scheint nur zu genau zu wissen, von wem ich rede.

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein, heute nicht, außerdem wollte ich dieser Person nicht über den Weg laufen – es reicht mir schon, wenn ich sie ein paar Mal am Tag sehe."

„Nun gut", entgegnet Albus. „Dann erzähl mal, Hagrid, was du erreicht hast."

Und der beginnt mit seiner Geschichte.

Er war mit Madame Maxime losgezogen und sie hatten sich auf Muggelart fortbewegt. Das Ministerium hatte sie verfolgt und so hatten sie vorgegeben, einfach nur gemeinsam Urlaub zu machen. Irgendwo in Frankreich hätten sie dann ihren Schatten abgehängt und seien weiter gezogen um die Riesen zu finden.

Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass die beiden gewaltigen Leutchen kaum mit Muggel Transportmitteln gereist sein können – beide sind einfach größer, als es erlaubt sein sollte – darum hat das Ganze wohl auch soviel Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

Sie seien dann doch tatsächlich auf Riesen gestoßen und es sei ihnen auch gelungen, mit deren Häuptling in Kontakt zu treten und mit ihm zu verhandeln. Doch leider kam es zu einem internen Kampf unter den Riesen und der zugängliche Häuptling wurde ermordet. Der neue Herrscher habe nichts von ihnen wissen wollen und so hätten sie sich zurückgezogen, um weiter zu beobachten.

Todesser wären aufgetaucht und denen sei der neue Häuptling geneigter gewesen zuzuhören. Es habe weitere Kämpfe gegeben und die Anhänger des alten Häuptlings seien getötet oder vertrieben worden. Er habe mit Madame Maxime (seine Augen funkeln, wenn er von ihr spricht und ich bemerke, dass er immer noch so verknallt in sie ist, wie im letzten Jahr) die Höhlen in den Bergen nach Überlebenden abgesucht und hätten auch welche gefunden. Es sei ihnen gelungen, mit ihnen zu sprechen und sie wären schon bereit gewesen, sich unserer Seite anzuschließen, als es zu einem erneuten  
Überfall gekommen sei, der sie beinahe vernichtet hätte.

Die nun noch Lebenden hätten keine große Lust mehr auf wie auch immer geartete Verbündete oder Gespräche gehabt – allerdings hoffe er noch immer, sie würden es sich vielleicht noch anders überlegen, wenn es ihnen wieder besser ginge. Der neue Häuptling habe sich allerdings leider wirklich den Todessern angeschlossen.

Bleibt noch die Frage, warum Hagrid aussieht als sei er in einen Fleischwolf geraten – er meinte nämlich, er sei nicht in ernste Kämpfe verwickelt gewesen.

Auf eine entsprechende Frage von Albus lenkt er jedoch sehr schnell vom Thema ab und will wissen, was es mit Umbridge auf sich hat. Albus erklärt und wir beide wissen, dass der Halbriese unsere Neugierde in diesem einen Punkt nicht mehr befriedigen wird.

Schließlich verabschiedet sich Hagrid, mit der Bemerkung, er sei müde und geht. Ich bleibe allerdings noch beim Direktor, denn ich kann sehen, dass er noch mit mir über das alles sprechen will.

„Also werden uns die Riesen nicht helfen", seufzt er schwer. „Die stehen auf Voldemorts Seite – aber sie sind auch weit weg von hier und ich denke, es wird lange dauern, bis sie auf der Insel ankommen, wenn überhaupt je – Keine guten Nachrichten, mein Junge, überhaupt nicht gut."

„Aber auch nicht so übel, wie es im ersten Augenblick scheint, Sir", gebe ich zurück. „Wie sie schon sagten – so schnell sind Riesen nicht – weder im Denken noch im Reisen."

„Auch wieder wahr – aber ich hatte so gehofft..."

„Es sind ziemlich gewalttätige Wesen, die noch nicht mal ihre eigene Rasse besonders ausstehen können und noch weniger Personen, die ihnen Zauber entgegenschicken können. Ich weis, wie Voldemort und seine Todesser sind. Die Riesen sind bestenfalls unzuverlässige Verbündete und wenn sie sie nicht gut behandeln, können sie nur zu schnell zu nicht zu unterschätzenden Gegnern werden."

„Ein unguter Gedanke, auf die Bösartigkeit von Tom zählen zu müssen", murmelt er unwillig.

„Stimmt, Sir", erwidere ich. „Aber das ist nun mal so und wir müssen es in unsere Pläne mit einbeziehen."

„Ja, mein Junge, aber trotzdem", entgegnet er. „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich schon wieder dort oben am Turm gemacht? Du bist in letzter Zeit sehr oft dort."

„Ich kann dort gut nachdenken und ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden finden", gebe ich zurück. „Ich würde ja gerne zu ihnen auf eine Tasse Tee kommen, aber ich fürchte, die falschen Leute könnten das erfahren und Schlüsse ziehen, die sie nicht ziehen sollten.

Ich kann im Notfall nicht richtig handeln, wenn sie meint, ich stünde ihnen zu nahe – ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch Voldemort besser nicht auf so eine Idee kommen sollte."

„Da hast du leider mal wieder nur zu Recht, mein Junge", murmelt er. „Aber ich wünschte, du würdest trotzdem herkommen – du tust so viel für unsere Welt und du stehst alleine damit."

„Ich komme klar, Sir", erwidere ich. „Es genügt mir zu wissen, dass ich ihnen jederzeit willkommen bin – ich muss es nicht wirklich tun."

Er brummt nur unbestimmt.

„Also gehst du auf den Turm?" fragt er weiter.

„Ja, Sir, dort oben habe ich meine Ruhe und keiner stört mich. Die frische Luft tut mir gut – und – wie ich heute bemerkt habe, bekomme ich dort oben auch eine ganze Menge Dinge mit. Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, Sir, dass das Dreamteam Hagrids Geschichte schon kannte, kaum dass er wieder da war?"

Albus lacht leise in sich hinein.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie sofort zu ihm hinunter sind – angesichts der Dinge, die heute nach dem Quidditch Match geschehen sind. Auch die drei brauchen ein bisschen Trost und Zuspruch."

„Was bildet sich diese Person eigentlich ein?" platze ich heraus. „Sie tut, als wäre sie hier der Boss – schon das ganze Jahr!"

„Ja, das tut sie und ich kann nur wenig dagegen tun", entgegnet er düster. „Wann immer ich mich einmische, oder versuche, die Dinge auf die Reihe zu bringen, schießt mir Cornelius mit einer neuen Erziehungsverordnung quer und er wird damit auch nicht aufhören, bis er und seine Handlangerin Hogwarts vollkommen unter Kontrolle haben. Je mehr ich mich dagegen wehre, umso schneller wird das geschehen sein.

Ich kann nur versuchen, möglichst unauffällig Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben und wenn irgend möglich das Schlimmste verhindern. Ich bin hier kein absoluter Herrscher, mein Junge, nur ein alter Mann, der zufällig das Amt eines Schuldirektors inne hat."

Ich brumme unwillig.

„Sir", meine ich. „Sie wissen, wie ich zu dem Bengel stehe – aber das hätte noch nicht mal ich ihm angetan – doch keine lebenslange Sperre!"

Der Alte winkt ab.

„Ich weis", erwidert er. „Aber es geht darum, den Jungen mundtot zu machen. Harry ist nicht bereit über die Wahrheit zu schweigen – würde ich auch nicht wollen, wenn es mein Mitschüler gewesen wäre, der ermordet wurde. Am liebsten würde sie ihn der Schule verweisen, oder ihm das Leben hier so sauer werden lassen, dass er von selbst geht.

Dem Ministerium bleibt keine andere Wahl, denn ich denke, mit der Zeit werden unsere Leute anfangen, sich Fragen zu stellen, wie es denn sein kann, dass Harry für den Niedergang des Dunklen Lords verantwortlich sein kann, dann zum Retter unserer Welt hochgejubelt wird und plötzlich soll er ein um Aufmerksamkeit heischender Angeber sein, der nicht alle Kessel im Regel hat?

Es passt nicht zusammen und früher oder später wird man das merken und dann werden Fragen gestellt werden, warum der Zaubereiminister nichts unternommen hat, wenn er doch hätte wissen müssen, dass der Junge und ich die Wahrheit gesagt haben – dann ist es mit seiner Karriere vorbei – ganz klar, dass er diesen Tag solange wie möglich herauszögern möchte und alles tut, um ihn wenn es geht zu verhindern. Wir sind für ihn nur Schachfiguren - Bauern - die er seinen Ehrgeiz opfern kann.

Umbridge ist sein Handlanger, aber ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie eigene Pläne und Ambitionen hat. Sie war eine Slytherin und du weist, wie deine Leute häufig sind – sie lieben die Macht und tun so Einiges dafür, um sie auch zu bekommen – entweder als Todesser oder in hohen Positionen im Ministerium.

Ich kann nur versuchen, dass uns das alles nicht aus dem Ruder läuft und hoffen, dass Voldemort bald etwas tut, was auch dem Dümmsten klar macht, dass er wieder am Leben ist und willig und auch bereit, wieder die Macht zu ergreifen.

Mein Junge, du hast Recht, wenn du dich bedeckt hältst – du bist wahrscheinlich derjenige, von dem Umbridge am ehesten denkt, dass er auf ihrer Seite steht ... so unter Slytherins – du verstehst schon."

„Ich – auf der Seite dieser Kröte", knurre ich angewidert und schnaube abfällig. „Ich bin zwar mit Leib und Seele ein Slytherin und auch ein recht guter Schauspieler, aber ob mein Talent dafür ausreicht?"

„Du kannst Voldemort täuschen", wirft er ein. „Dolores Umbridge dürfte dagegen ein Kinderspiel sein."

„Der sieht mich so zwei, dreimal die Woche, mitten in der Nacht für wenige Stunden – aber ihr laufe ich dauernd über den Weg."

„Trotzdem – deine Masken sind mehr als nur brillant und wir haben sie noch nie so sehr gebraucht, wie jetzt", meint er. „Mein Junge, du bist der Letzte, den ich hier an der Schule noch habe, wenn alle Stricke reißen und ich verlasse mich auf dich."

„Danke", kann ich da nur noch murmeln.

Sein Vertrauen ist das, was mich am Laufen hält und mir die meiste Kraft gibt. Ich werde es nie enttäuschen oder gar missbrauchen – egal, was es mich auch immer kosten mag.

„Du siehst wieder mal müde aus, Severus", fährt er fort. „Willst du dich nicht noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen, bis du wieder zum Unterricht musst?"

Ein schneller Blick zeigt mir, dass auch er müde ist und dass es eine Menge Dinge gibt, die er überdenken und ordnen muss – einen Teil hat er wohl schon auf die Reihe gebracht, indem er mit mir darüber gesprochen hat.

„Ja, Sir", gebe ich daher zurück. „Und Gute Nacht."

„Schlaf gut, mein Junge", erwidert er freundlich.

Ich verlasse diesen warmen, wohltuenden Raum und begebe mich in meine dunklen, feuchten und kalten Verliese hinunter – ich will es ja gar nicht anders, aber es ist manchmal schön zu wissen, dass es auch etwas anderes gibt.



Harrys Wahrtraum

Weihnachten rückt mal wieder näher und treibt wie jedes Jahr meine Laune in den Keller. Dass Voldemort immer noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen ist, macht auch nichts besser. Er fordert wieder Gifte von mir – darunter auch neue Kreationen. Er rastet aus, schreit und tobt, foltert und verletzt und nur der Grund, dass er sich immer noch bedeckt halten will, hindert ihn daran, Muggel dutzendweise zu töten. Doch wehe der Person, die keiner vermisst und die in seine Fänge gerät.

Er zelebriert mit großen Gesten und einer theatralischen Arroganz die Aufnahme neuer Todesser. Es sind hauptsächlich erwachsene Zauberer, die sich etwas von ihm versprechen, aber manchmal auch halbe Kinder, die noch vor ein oder zwei Jahren meine Schüler waren – und das tut weh.

Ich hätte besser vorsorgen müssen, dass sie nicht auf seine leeren Versprechungen reinfallen – doch ich wollte all die Jahre noch nicht mal wirklich vor mir selbst zugeben, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren könnte – selbst wenn ich es besser wusste.

Es fällt mir nicht leicht, mit anderen Menschen zu reden und schon gar nicht mit Kindern oder Jugendlichen und so habe ich es übersehen, rechtzeitig Warnungen auszusprechen – mein Fehler – meine Schuld – wie schon so oft, wie schon so Vieles.

Als ich mir wieder einen freundlichen Cruciatus einfange, denke ich in meinem Tiefstinneren, dass ich ihn dieses Mal für meine nachlässige Dummheit verdient habe. Warum habe ich nur nicht...?

Die Tage und Wochen vergehen und ich laboriere auch weiterhin an kleineren und größeren Verletzungen. Natürlich lasse ich mir nichts davon anmerken – wobei es oft nicht leicht ist, das eine oder andere Hinken zu verbergen oder auch ein schmerzerfülltes Zusammenzucken – ich bin so verdammt schreckhaft geworden und habe fast den Eindruck, als seien mir Augen im Hinterkopf gewachsen. Zu viele Leute beobachten, was ich tue und lasse. Weder Umbridge und mit ihr das Ministerium noch meine Slytherins und damit der Dunkle Lord, dürfen etwas Genaues erfahren – und keine diese Gruppen darf wissen, wie ich wirklich zu Albus stehe. Meine Stellung an der Schule war noch nie schwieriger oder gefährlicher und es sägt an meinen Nerven.

Ich zwinge mich zu essen und ich zwinge mich zu schlafen – nicht besonders erfolgreich, wie man sich denken kann. Folterungen, Morde und Begegnungen mit Voldemort sind nicht grade appetitfördernd und das Einzige, was beim Schlafen rauskommt, sind immer üblere Alpträume. Natürlich bin ich wieder wütend und gereizt, aber inzwischen scheinen sich selbst die Kids an meine schreckliche Laune gewöhnt zu haben und gehen einfach in Deckung, wenn ich mal wieder besonders schlecht drauf bin.

Kurz vor den Ferien geschieht es.

Albus steht mitten in der Nacht vor meinem Büro und ruft nach mir. Ich hatte versucht zu schlafen und hatte es sogar geschafft einzuschlafen. Leider suchten mich wieder die inzwischen nur zu bekannten Alpträume heim und so bin ich nicht böse, als mich seine Stimme weckt. Ich schrecke hoch, bin in kalten Schweiß gebadet und mein Nachthemd klebt an mir.

„Komme gleich", rufe ich nach draußen und bekomme eine gemurmelte Bestätigung.

Ich habe keine Zeit, mich unter die Dusche zu stellen, aber das Nachthemd wechsle ich dann doch, werfe mir auf die Schnelle meinen Umhang über, fahre mit den Fingern durch mein wirres Haar und reibe meine brennenden Augen mit den Handflächen. Sicher nicht toll, aber es muss gehen. Albus würde nie zu so einer Zeit hier auftauchen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.

Schließlich fühle ich mich gerüstet, gehe in mein Büro hinaus und lasse den Direktor herein. Er bewegt sich wie ein uralter Mann und lässt dich geradezu in seinen Sessel fallen. Ich brühe eine Kanne Tee auf und sehe, dass er noch nicht in der Lage ist, wirklich zu sprechen. Ich habe ihn noch nie so erschüttert gesehen. Erst als ich ihm eine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt habe und er einen Schluck getrunken hat, blickt er mich an. Seine Augen weiten sich, als er mich genauer ansieht und ich denke, ich muss noch bleicher sein, als gewöhnlich. Kein Wunder, die Träume waren heute besonders übel und fühlten sich auch verdammt real an.

„Was gibt´s, Sir?" fordere ich in zum Sprechen auf.

„Mein Junge, du siehst mehr als nur schrecklich aus", setzt er an, doch ich winke ab.

„Unwichtig", meine ich nur. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Harry hatte einen Traum und ich fürchte Voldemort weis nun von der Verbindung, die zwischen ihm und dem Jungen besteht. Aber von vorne.

Minerva kam mit einem völlig verstörten Harry in mein Büro. Der Junge stammelte etwas von einem Traum, bei dem er im Kopf von Voldemorts Schlange gewesen sei und diese habe Arthur Weasley angegriffen..."

„Ist Arthur etwas passiert?" platze ich heraus – wie gesagt – ich mag den erwachsenen Teil der Familie und beginne sofort, mir Sorgen zu machen. Wie soll Molly nur mit vier halbwüchsigen und drei erwachsenen Kindern alleine zu Recht kommen?

„Lass mich einfach weiter erzählen, mein Junge", gibt Albus zurück. „Ich wusste, wo Arthur in dieser Nacht sein sollte – er war im Ministerium und hat die Prophezeiung bewacht – aber das konnte Harry nicht wissen. Wie auch immer – auf diese Aussage des Jungen schickte ich ein paar der Porträts los, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und schon wenige Minuten später, stellte sich der Traum als wahr heraus.

Arthur war wirklich von einer Schlage gebissen worden und man fand ihn durch den Traum des Jungen so grade eben noch rechtzeitig, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Er ist jetzt in St Mungos und die Heiler kümmern sich um ihn.

Ich hielt es für das Beste, den Jungen und die Weasley Kinder so schnell wie möglich nach Grimmauld Platz zu bringen, bevor die falschen Leute zu viel erfahren. Es gelang mir eben noch die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor Umbridge in mein Büro stürzte. Minerva hatte sie nur kurz aufhalten können.

Doch das ist es nicht, was mich so sehr aus der Ruhe bringt. Es war, als ich die Kinder mit einem Portschlüssel wegschicken wollte, dass Harrys Augen in die meinen fielen – bisher habe ich das das ganze Jahr vermieden. Du weist von meiner Sorge, Voldemort könnte versuchen, mich über den Jungen auszuspionieren – aber da war noch mehr.

Plötzlich schien es, als wolle der Junge mich töten, ermorden, vergiften – ich weis nicht genau was - aber in seinen Augen stand derartig viel Wut und Hass, dass es nicht seine eigenen Gefühle sein konnten – sie waren grün – ja – eben noch so – aber dahinter lauerte dieses schreckliche Rot mit den Schlangenpupillen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Voldemort nun Bescheid weis – er wird den Jungen benutzen, sobald er besser in seinem Kopf Fuß fassen kann. Ich weis nicht, wieviel Zeit uns noch bleibt, aber du wirst dem Jungen beibringen müssen, sich abzuschirmen, wie wir es schon besprochen haben."

Ich brumme nur zustimmend und nicke. Albus ist wirklich ziemlich durcheinander – so einen unzusammenhängenden Bericht habe ich noch nie von ihm gehört. Ihm müssen tausende Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf gehen und so halte ich es für das Beste, ihm nochmal Tee nachzuschenken und ihn aufzufordern, davon zu trinken.

Er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und räuspert sich.

„Oh Gott, mein Junge, das wird immer schlimmer. Arthur verletzt, Voldemort im Kopf von Harry, Umbridge an unseren Fersen..."

Er seufzt schwer und trinkt wieder von dem Tee.

„Aber die Kinder sind jetzt in Sicherheit, oder?" frage ich, damit er sich beruhigen kann.

„Ja, das sind sie", seufzt er. „Sirius hat sie in Empfang genommen und uns bleibt es jetzt nur, abzuwarten was weiter geschieht. Ich habe Molly benachrichtigt, aber sie muss darauf warten, dass sich St Mungos bei ihr meldet – Es wäre keine gute Idee, wen auch immer wissen zu lassen, dass Harry einen derartigen Wahrtraum hatte."

„Was haben sie Umbridge gesagt?" frage ich weiter nach.

„Nicht viel", entgegnet er. „Nur soviel, dass es Harry nicht gut gegangen sei und ich die Kinder nach Hause geschickt habe. Es sind ja ohnehin schon gleich Ferien. Sie hat es mir abgenommen, aber zähneknirschend und es wird noch schwieriger werden, sie außen vor zu halten. Ich wünschte, das wäre nicht geschehen, aber ich bin froh, dass wir Arthur retten konnten."

„Alpträume", murmle ich.

„Severus?"

„Ja, auch ich habe schlecht geträumt, aber erst jetzt gewinnt es an Bedeutung", erwidere ich. „Als sie mich geweckt haben, war ich in einem Traum über Voldemort gefangen, in dem er seine Nagini auf etwas ansetzte. Jetzt weis ich was es war. Sie sollte die Prophezeiung finden und ich denke, jetzt weis er auch, dass sie noch besser bewacht wird, als er dachte.

Nein, ich habe keine solche Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, wie der Junge und ich habe auch kein inneres Auge – aber manchmal habe ich auch sowas wie Wahrträume oder Visionen – sagen sie blos Trelawney nichts davon – und daher weis ich, dass sowas ziemlich heftig werden kann und ich denke, der Bengel wird dringend darüber reden müssen."

„Ja", erwidert Albus. „Ich werde es Sirius sagen, denn dem vertraut er. Vielleicht spricht er auch mit seinen Freunden darüber" - Ich nicke eindringlich – „Wirst du ihm Occlumentik beibringen?"

„Ja Sir, sicher – so war es ja besprochen", erwidere ich. „Nach den Ferien – ich hoffe das ist früh genug" – Nun ist es an ihm zu Nicken – „Doch es wird nicht einfach werden. Der Junge mag mich nicht und ich mag ihn nicht besonders – allerdings habe ich geschworen, dass ich ihn schütze. Bitte Sir, sagen sie ihm nichts davon – erst Recht nicht, dass ich es freiwillig tue. Ich will nicht, dass er davon auch nur die geringste Ahnung hat."

„Immer noch nicht, mein Junge?" fragt er nach.

„Ich kann einfach nicht", murmle ich. „Ich kann nicht! Ich werde tun, was ich kann, aber ich werde ihn nie die wahren Gründe wissen lassen."

„Nun gut", gibt er zurück. „Das geht jetzt schon so, seit der Junge hier ist und wir konnten immer damit leben – aber was ist, wenn er deinen Zauber umkehren kann?"

„Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen", gebe ich zurück. „Und ich werde alles in ihr Denkarium stellen, was mich irgendwie verraten könnte."

„Dann bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig", murmelt er und ich ziehe es vor, vorzugeben, dass ich ihn nicht gehört habe. „Tu einfach dein Bestes, Severus. Der Junge muss einfach dazu ausgebildet werden, dass er Voldemort aus seinem Kopf ausschließen kann."

„Das werde ich", entgegne ich. „Aber was sollen wir offiziell sagen, warum der Junge bei mir in den Verliesen ist? Es wäre dann doch ziemlich auffällig, wenn ich ihn jede Woche mehrmals nachsitzen lasse – auch wenn er es mit Sicherheit für seine miesen Leistungen in meinem Fach verdient hätte."

„Dann sagst du genau das – dass du ihm Nachhilfe gibst, damit er seine Prüfungen schaffen kann."

Ich brumme zustimmend und lege mir schon vorsorglich ein paar schneidende Bemerkungen zu Recht, die ich den Bengel hören lassen will. Immer noch will ich ihn auf die richtige Größe zustutzen – obwohl ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, zugeben muss, dass das vielleicht keine wirklich gute Idee mehr ist – wir brauchen den Junge nicht schwach, sondern so stark und selbstsicher wie nur möglich, ohne dass er sich selbst überschätzt.

Diese unsinnigen Gefühle, aber ich kann nicht raus aus meiner Haut und das macht mich wütend auf mich selbst. Hoffentlich verbocke ich nicht alles, weil ich ihn nicht leiden kann – nun, wir werden sehen.

Albus hat noch immer nicht seine übliche Ruhe wieder und er sieht wieder sehr müde aus. Er seufzt schwer.

„Nun, im Augenblick können wir ohnehin nichts mehr machen", meint er und reibt sich seine Augen. „Ich werde versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen und das rate ich dir auch."

Ich winke nur ab, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass ich kein Auge mehr zu bekommen werde, aber vielleicht vergönne ich mir ein heißes Bad, was auch manchmal eine Option ist. Albus verabschiedet sich und geht.

Er ist wirklich müde und alt geworden in den letzten Jahren und das tut mir weh. Er war immer so stark und sicher, trug eine Macht in sich, die ihresgleichen suchte und war für mich immer ein Fels in der Brandung. Ja, das alles kostet nicht nur mich eine Menge, ihn schon auch. Ich bin nur der Spion, aber er muss alles am Laufen halten und sich um alles kümmern. Der Orden, die Schule, das Ministerium, Voldemort und die Todesser – weis der Henker, was sonst noch alles.

Kann für ihn nicht eben leicht sein und ich beginne mir große Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Wenn wir ihn verlieren, weis ich nicht, was wir noch tun können – und er befürchtet genau das.

Ich traue dieser Kröte kein Stück und ich denke, Albus hat Recht, dass sie auf seinen Posten aus ist.

Mich schaudert – wenn diese Person hier das Sagen hat, sehe ich mehr als nur üble Zeiten auf uns zukommen – verdammt üble.

Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen, auch darüber, wie ich dem Bengel Occlumentik beibringen soll, wo ich doch derartig gespaltene Gefühle ihm gegenüber habe. Es wird eine verdammte Schinderei werden, für mich ebenso wie für den Jungen. Ich kann mich absolut verschließen, aber ich darf es nicht tun, wenn ich ihn ausbilde – ich muss mich in gewisser Weise selbst öffnen, wenn ich den Legilimentes benutze – sonst erreiche ich nichts damit. Er muss lernen, wie er sich schützen kann und ich muss es ihm beibringen.

_Na herrlich, Severus, da hast du dir ja was vorgenommen_!

Müde gehe ich in mein Bad und lasse mir heißes Wasser einlaufen. Es ist wirklich noch zwischen Tau und Tag und eigentlich noch viel zu früh, um wach zu bleiben, aber mit Schlaf ist sicher nichts mehr. Immer noch klebt der kalte Schweiß der Alpträume an mir und ich bin froh ihn von meiner Haut waschen zu können.

Noch ein paar solcher Nächte brauche ich sicher nicht, aber ich sehe mal wieder keine Alternative, denn ich muss einfach schlafen, wenn ich nicht einfach umkippen will. Ich bin ohnehin nur ziemlich wacklig auf den Beinen und muss schon wieder eine ganze Anzahl von Tränken schlucken, um überhaupt weiter machen zu können. Dann die Notwendigkeit, keinen etwas davon merken zu lassen und die andauernde Appetitlosigkeit geben mir körperlich und emotional so ziemlich den Rest.

Aber ich kann es mir nicht leisten, mich hängen zu lassen und es wird auch immer wichtiger, Informationen zu bekommen. Diese Sache mit Voldemorts Nagini macht es deutlich, dass er ungeduldig wird und handeln will. Keine gute Sache, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Geduld verliert, aber vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht, denn wer ungeduldig wird, macht Fehler.

Das warme Wasser entspannt mich ein wenig und wäscht das klamme Gefühl der Alpträume von mir ab. Die Müdigkeit ist auch erträglich – immerhin habe ich geschlafen, wenn auch nicht gut. Ein leichtes Frösteln, das mich während Albus Besuch überfallen hat, legt sich auch wieder, aber das Wasser wird langsam kalt. Ich will noch nicht aus der Wanne raus und so lasse ich das kühle Wasser ablaufen und heißes nachlaufen. Tut gut. Trotzdem bemerke ich, dass ich im Begriff bin, zu viel zu kriegen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Voldemort sich in den Ferien ruhig verhält und mich nicht wieder ruft. Zu tun habe ich trotzdem genug – wie gesagt, er will wieder Gifte von mir haben und die muss ich erst entwickeln, genau wie die Gegengifte.

Ich braue eigentlich gern und ich forsche noch lieber – aber bei Giften? Nee, nicht unbedingt mein Ding. Nicht mein Ding, Sachen zu entwickeln, die verletzen, krank machen oder sogar töten. Einst wollte ich Heiler werden – Trankmeister in St Mungos – aber das habe ich mir selbst gründlich versaut – meine Schuld, wie so Vieles.

Heute erfinde ich wenigstens auch gleich die Gegengifte, früher hat mich das nicht gekümmert und das war einer meiner größten Fehler – das und dass ich so dumm war zum Todesser zu werden.

Ich seufze schwer. Nun, es bringt nichts, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern. Das Jetzt ist wichtig und um alles andere kann ich mich kümmern, wenn unsere Seite gesiegt hat – oder wir alle tot sind und dann ist es ohnehin egal.

Schwere Gedanken, aber die bin ich ja gewohnt.

Ich kann nur weiter machen wie bisher – eine andere Option gibt es nicht. Albus verlässt sich auf mich und ich werde sein Vertrauen nie enttäuschen.

Ziemlich träge steige ich wieder aus der Wanne und trockne mich ab, suche mir frische Kleidung, dann gehe ich in mein Büro hinüber und mache mich daran, die Rezepte zusammen zu schreiben, die ich brauchen werde, auch wenn mir alleine bei dem Gedanken schlecht wird, was ich da beabsichtige zu tun.

So grausam – und ich mache mich damit wieder zum Schuldigen. Nie wieder wollte ich für Tote verantwortlich sein. Nie wieder solche Schuld auf mich laden – wollte es wieder gut machen. Kann ich das? Ist das der Preis - oder ein Teil davon - den ich dafür zu zahlen habe? Sieht ganz so aus.

_Verdammt, Severus, es bringt nichts, dir einen Kopf zu machen. Stell einfach diese Gedanken ab und mach weiter mit dem, was du tun musst!_



Black mischt sich ein

Die Ferien werden bei weitem nicht so ruhig, wie ich gehofft hatte. Voldemort scheint zu glauben, dass ich so noch mehr Zeit habe, wenn ich nicht unterrichten muss – Scherzkeks.

Ich komme kaum eine Nacht zum Schlafen und tagsüber sehe ich mich gezwungen, die verlangten Tränke zu brauen. Ich finde kaum mehr Ruhe und natürlich bekomme ich wieder reichlich Flüche und Verletzungen ab, wenn es ihm mal wieder nicht schnell genug geht – und das geht es ihm nie.

Die Kröte scheint doch tatsächlich sowas wie Familie zu haben, denn über die Feiertage verlässt sie die Schule und ich kann wenigstens ein bisschen aufatmen. Es ist alles schon kompliziert genug – auch ohne Umbridge. Ich weis, dass ich mit dem Bengel reden muss, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt – vorzugsweise, wenn es nicht die Falschen hören können und so werde ich das in Grimmauld Platz tun müssen. Und wenn ich es dort tue, kann ich ein Jahresgehalt darauf wetten, dass Black wird mitreden wollen – na toll – als ob das Ganze nicht sowieso schon absoluter Bockmist wäre. Ich wappne mich innerlich für eine wie auch immer geartete Konfrontation und gehe kurz vor Ferienende nach Grimmauld Platz.

Molly lässt mich rein und ich fordere sie auf, mir den Jungen in die Küche zu holen, ich hätte etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen. Sie nickt nur und verschwindet die Treppe nach oben.

Verdammt – wie gerne hätte ich eine Mutter wie sie gehabt – sie verteidigt ihre Brut wie eine Löwin und ich weis, dass der Bengel in ihrer Gefühlswelt zu ihren Söhnen gehört – besonders seit er ihrem Mann das Leben gerettet hat, aber auch schon zuvor. Ich habe keine Lust, hier in der Halle auf den Jungen zu warten, wo Sirius Mutter jeden Augenblick wie eine Banshee losbrüllen kann – meine armen Nerven – und so gehe ich in die Küche hinunter. Dort flegelt ein schlechtgelaunter Sirius in einem Küchenstuhl und wirft mir einen mörderischen Blick zu als ich herein komme.

„Was willst du hier, Snape?" knurrt er mich an.

Na, wenn er so ne Laune hat, dann muss ich auch nicht höflich bleiben – umso leichter für mich.

„Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen mit Potter zu sprechen", knurre ich im selben Tonfall zurück.

„Schön für dich, stimmt´s?" gibt er mit einem hundeartigen Knurren zurück. „Dann kannst du Harry auch noch in den Ferien fertig machen."

„Misch dich nicht ein, Black – ich bin auf Dumbledores Anweisung hier..."

„Ich hab da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, wenns um Harry geht."

Ich habe keine Lust, jetzt laut zu werden, gebe ihm einfach einen Brief von Albus und strafe ihn mit eisigem Schweigen. Ich muss das nicht lange durchhalten, denn der Junge ist im Anmarsch. Ich habe mich sicherheitshalber so weit weg wie möglich von Sirius entfernt niedergelassen. Es könnte sonst sein, dass ich mir einen Kinnhaken einfange, wenn ihm was nicht passt.

Der Bengel räuspert sich und tut so seine Anwesenheit kund, aber wir beide haben ihn natürlich schon längst gehört. Er kommt herein und setzt sich natürlich neben Sirius, nachdem ich ihn dazu aufgefordert habe. Was Black natürlich sofort dazu bringt, auf sein Hausrecht hier zu pochen. Er sucht eindeutig Streit und ich habe sicher nichts gegen eine kleine Auseinandersetzung – vielleicht kann ich damit ein bisschen Frust loswerden.

Ich kann erkennen, dass Harry Black wirklich verdammt gern mag – so hatte ich das noch nicht gesehen. Ich dachte immer nur, Black wäre für den Jungen eben einfach sein Pate, aber die beiden empfinden eindeutig mehr füreinander. Wie Vater und Sohn oder zwei Brüder ... sollte ich mir merken.

Ich lasse ein bisschen von meiner Wut frei und meine, ich hätte eigentlich mit Harry alleine reden wollen, aber wenn Black sich auf diese Art nützlich fühlen würde – er würde sich ja hier in seinem Elternhaus verstecken – dann könne er gerne mitreden.

Wie schon als Junge, versuche ich die Oberhand zu behalten. Ich weis, dass ich ihm rhetorisch gewachsen bin, wenn er alleine ist, auch wenn er kaum auf den Mund gefallen ist und nur selten um eine Erwiderung verlegen. Aber wenn es um den Jungen geht, habe ich gute Chancen, dass er die Beherrschung verliert – was ich schon das ganze Jahr vergeblich herausfordere. Doch, die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, besonders, weil auch weit und breit kein Lupin ist, der Black gewöhnlich bremst. Ich reibe mir innerlich die Hände.

Ich feixe noch ein bisschen weiter und als er seinen Stuhl auf die vorderen Beine krachen lässt (er hatte damit wie ein Schuljunge gekippelt), strafe ich ihn mit Nichtbeachtung und wende mich an den Bengel. Ich meine, Dumbledore hätte mich gebeten, ihm zusätzlichen Unterricht zu geben und er unterbricht mich mit einem ganzen Schwall Fragen – ich hasse es, wenn man nicht ausreden lässt.

Aber ich lasse mich dazu herab, ihm alles in meinem zynischsten Tonfall zu erklären und kann sehen, dass Black immer höher kocht – sehr schön! Kann ja noch ganz spaßig werden, wenn ich mich nicht von ihm reizen lasse, aber ihn weiter auf die Palme bringen kann. Doch einstweilen beachte ich ihn nicht weiter – nun, ich behalte ihm im Augenwinkel, Black kann gefährlich werden, wenn er die Kontrolle verliert.

Als ich gesagt habe, was ich zu sagen hatte, mache ich mich für einen furiosen Abgang bereit, denn der beeindruckt immer nachhaltig, aber Black hält mich auf und hat noch ein paar Fragen zum Thema.

Natürlich stellt er sie nicht höflich und enthebt mich damit auch der Notwendigkeit den Schein zu waren. Daher gebe ich hämisch zurück, dann solle er sich mal beeilen, weil ich nicht wie er grenzenlose Freizeit hätte – der Seitenhieb ist einfach zu gut (grade weil es der Wahrheit entspricht), um ihn mir zu verkneifen. Zuerst lässt er sich nicht weiter reizen und droht mir nur mit ernsten Konsequenzen, wenn ich Harry bei diesem Unterricht schikaniere – da fürchte ich mich aber – echt!

Nun, dann vielleicht noch ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über den Bengel und seinen Vater. Das müsste ihn dazu bringen, aus der Haut zu fahren – er liebt nämlich beide mehr, als sein eigenes Leben und er ließ schon früher nie etwas auf James kommen. Und richtig...

Er springt wie von einer Feder geschnellt auf und hat beinahe schneller als ich schauen kann, seinen Stab gezückt – nun, ich bin in derartigen Dingen auch nicht eben ungeübt und sofort weist auch mein Zauberstab auf ihn. Der Junge ist erschrocken, das kann ich ihm genau ansehen – nun, ich hätte auch eher mit einem Kinnhaken gerechnet als mit einem magischen Duell - aber auch das soll mir recht sein.

Sirius ist im Moment bestimmt ein wenig eingerostet (Zwölf Jahre Askaban und zwei Jahre auf der Flucht, haben ihm sicher nicht gut getan) und ich bin schon seit Monaten auf alles vorbereitet – mal sehen, wer heutzutage gewinnt.

Harry stellt sich zwischen uns und versucht uns zu beruhigen – aber wir sind jenseits der Vernunft - besonders Black – ich weis immer noch so ziemlich, was ich da tue. Wir beschimpfen uns mit allem was uns einfällt – und das ist und war schon immer eine ganze Menge - Black nennt mich ‚Snivellus' und ich hatte nicht gedacht, diesen alten Spottnamen nochmal zu hören. Es macht mich gleichzeitig sauer und lässt die Vergangenheit vor mir stehen, als sei es erst gestern gewesen – so lange her und doch so verdammt dicht unter meinem Bewusstsein. Ich räche mich sofort für diese Bemerkung und heiße Sirius einen Feigling (natürlich weis ich, dass er mit Sicherheit keiner ist – aber ich weis ebenso sicher, dass ihn das noch wütender machen wird - besonders, weil er ja wirklich nichts tun kann und darf – Albus hat es ihm verboten, weil er nicht will, dass Black draufgeht – ich übrigens auch nicht!)

Er revangiert sich, indem er mich Lucius Schoßhund nennt und mich damit beinahe aus der Ruhe bringt – ich kann Lucius nicht leiden – noch nie – und schon gar nicht mehr seit jener erniedrigenden Wiederaufnahme bei den Todessern. Ja, der Spruch macht mich echt verdammt sauer – und dabei wollte ich doch, dass er die Beherrschung verliert. Ich mache mich mit seinem Alleingang nach dem Sommerferien (er war als Tatze am Bahnsteig von Gleis 9 ¾ und Lucius hatte ihn gesehen) über ihn lustig und dann ist es ganz aus. Wir brüllen uns nur noch gegenseitig an und Harry versucht uns zu trennen – schafft er natürlich nicht – er ist ein ziemlich schmächtiger Junge und wir zwei ausgewachsenen Männer (manch einer würde uns wohl eher zwei ausgewachsene Kindsköpfe nennen – wer ist denn hier der Vernünftige – doch wohl der Junge und nicht wir beide, oder?)

Doch bevor es wirklich ausufern kann, geht die Küchentür auf und die komplette Weasley Familie inklusive Arthur kommt herein und stoppt damit unseren Streit so wirkungsvoll, wie ein Eimer mit eisigem Wasser. Es ist verdammt peinlich – ebenso für mich wie für Black – allein der Junge hat das Gesicht gewahrt.

Mir bleibt nur mal wieder, den Rest meine Würde zusammenzuraffen und mich als scheinbarer Sieger vom Schlachtfeld zurückzuziehen – habe ich ja schon ewig lang Übung darin. Mein Umhang bauscht sich unter meinen schnellen Schritten und ich behalte auch noch das letzte Wort, indem ich dem Jungen nochmal den Termin für die erste Lektion zuzische. Nur ein paar Herzschläge später stehe ich vor der Haustür und appariere zu meinem Tunnel.

Nun, ganz so war das nicht gedacht gewesen - eigentlich hatte ich gewollt, dass sich Sirius schrecklich vor dem Jungen blamiert. Aber so wie es aussieht, haben wir uns wohl beide nicht eben mit Ruhm bedeckt. Warum muss ich nur immer so absolut ohne Verstand auf Black reagieren und mich von ihm reizen lassen? – ich weis doch, wie er ist – schon seit fast dreißig Jahren! Bin ich denn nicht noch dümmer, als dass ich es riskiere, dass der Junge noch den letzten Rest an Respekt vor mit verliert?

Denn der Einzige, der sich in dieser Küche erwachsen benommen hat, war ein fünfzehnjähriger Teenager, der nicht eben für seine Besonnenheit bekannt ist und schon das ganze Jahr gewaltig unter Strom steht. Ich werde diese Scharte wieder auswetzen müssen, wenn ich mit dem Bengel alleine bin. Natürlich nicht mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen – ich werde einfach meine Autorität als Lehrer nutzen und so streng zu ihm sein, wie ich nur kann.

Ich stehe kopfschüttelnd über mich selbst vor meinem Tunnel und seufze schwer. Nee, das war heute nicht eben genial – ich habe keinen Frust abgebaut – ich bin nur noch frustrierter geworden – und daran bin ich selbst schuld. Warum konnte ich das Ganze denn nicht einfach vernünftig über die Bühne bringen? Aber nee, Severus Snape kann mal wieder seine hämische Klappe nicht halten und macht sich damit zum kompletten Trottel! Ich könnte mich mal wieder selbst verfluchen, doch das würde nichts bringen.

Es ist ein klarer, kalter Wintertag und ich habe noch eine Menge zu tun, aber so wütend, wie ich im Augenblick auf mich selbst bin, wird das sicher nichts Vernünftiges werden.

_Also, Severus, was willst du tun? Auf kleiner Flamme weiterkochen oder etwas dagegen unternehmen?_

Etwas unternehmen! – Aber was?

Nun, da wäre noch immer mein Rabe und ich liebe es zu fliegen – vielleicht bringt mich das von meiner Palme runter und ich werde ruhig genug, um sinnvolle Arbeit leisten zu können. Gedacht, getan.

Schon drei Atemzüge später bin ich zum Vogel geworden und erhebe mich in die Lüfte. Ich hatte Recht, es ist keine so tolle Idee im Winter zu fliegen und es ist mit Sicherheit verdammt kalt. Aber wenn ich heftig genug mit den Flügeln schlage, wird mir wärmer. Es ist wunderbar, über die verschneite Landschaft zu segeln und der Himmel scheint so unendlich hoch zu sein. Ich schraube mich immer weiter hinauf und die Welt unter mir, das Schloss, der See, der Wald und die Berge werden so unendlich klein und unbedeutend. Es tut einfach nur gut, das Ganze aus der Ferne zu sehen – es wird unwichtig, nicht relevant.

Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche – dieses Gefühl weit weg von allem zu sein. Auch dieser dumme Streit mit Sirius und meine Blamage vor Harry werden bedeutungslos – das bekomme ich schon wieder hin. Dürfte noch nicht mal schwer sein – auch wenn das sicher mal wieder bedeutet, dass ich für den Bengel der Böse bin – wäre ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht gewohnt wäre, immer der Böse zu sein.

Meine mächtigen Schwingen schlagen und tragen mich immer weiter über das Tal. So frei, so stark, so weit weg von allem, was mich bedrückt. Ja, das ist es, was ich jetzt brauche – verdammt dringend brauche, um einfach ein wenig Abstand zu gewinnen.

Die dauernden Rufe vom Dunklen Lord und die damit verbundenen Probleme, diese Kröte vom Ministerium, die uns in jeder Handlung behindert und jetzt auch noch der Junge, den ich unterrichten muss – und so richtig als Sahnehäubchen auf diesen riesigen Küchen aus Mist auch noch die Tatasche, dass ich nicht mehr einfach so zu Albus gehen kann, wenn ich das Bedürfnis danach verspüre. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie gut ich es in früheren Jahren hatte, als ich dazu immer die Möglichkeit hatte, auch wenn ich sie nur selten genutzt habe.

Langsam wird mir wirklich kalt und meine Flügel werden schwer. Ich bin sehr hoch oben und so entschließe ich mich, in einen langen Gleitflug zu gehen, der mich zu meinem Geheimgang bringen soll. Ich tue es und er dauert schier endlos, denn ich war schon ein ganzes Stück vom Schloss entfernt, als ich beschloss umzukehren, doch es ist herrlich. Es bedarf keiner Anstrengung und nur weniger kleinerer Korrekturen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Die ganze Zeit fühle ich mich grenzenlos frei und eine tiefe Ruhe ist in mir. Keine Fragen, keine Sorgen, kein Drang, wichtige Dinge zu erledigen.

Natürlich ist nichts davon erledigt, aber jetzt werde ich auch die Kraft haben, mich darum zu kümmern, wenn ich erst wieder ein Mensch bin. Ein Tier kennt kein Morgen – es lebt im Jetzt und solange ich ein Vogel bin, tue ich das auch. Große Zukunftspläne habe ich ohnehin nie, immer nur einen Tag nach dem anderen, eine Aufgabe nach der anderen und es kam mir immer so verdammt leer vor – doch dem Raben ist das egal, für ihn ist das immer so. Der Tierkörper gibt mir ein bisschen von dem dingend benötigten Frieden und baut eine Menge von dem Frust ab, der sich in mir aufgestaut hatte und den ich früher am Tag so vergeblich versucht habe loszuwerden – jetzt schwindet er einfach, als sei er nie da gewesen.

Ich bin an meinem Ziel angekommen und werde noch im Landen wieder zum Menschen – inzwischen beherrsche ich meinen Animagus so gut, wie Minerva den Ihren und das macht mich stolz. Mit langen Schritten und wehendem Umhang eile ich in mein Schlafzimmer. Ich fröstle und bin der Meinung, dass eine heiße Tasse Tee jetzt eine wunderbare Sache wäre. Ein schneller Wink zum Kamin in meinem Büro bringt das Feuer zum Brennen und nur wenige Minuten später habe ich auch meinen Tee.

Ich lasse mich in den Sessel hinter meinem Schreibtisch fallen und wärme mir die Hände an dem heißen Becher – auch das ist ein schönes Gefühl und in letzter Zeit bin ich schon für solche Kleinigkeiten dankbar. Wer weis, wann Voldemort mich wieder rufen wird und was es mich dann wieder kosten wird.

Immerhin, die Gifte stehen für ihn bereit und auch meine Gegengifte sind fertig. Ich brauche mir keine Hoffnung zu machen, dass er mit mir zufrieden sein könnte – es ist vollkommen egal, ob er zufrieden oder wütend ist – ich bekomme immer Flüche oder Prügel ab – lediglich die Intensität ist unterschiedlich.

Auch meine Heil- und Schmerztränke sind bereit und stehen wie immer auf einem der unteren Regalbretter in meinem Schlafzimmer – so dass ich drankomme, selbst wenn ich mal wieder die letzten Meter nach Hause kriechen muss – ist auch schon mehr als nur einmal vorgekommen.

Die Schule fängt auch schon gleich wieder an, aber ich habe meinen Unterricht schon längst vorbereitet und da kann mich kaum noch etwas überraschen – noch nicht mal das, was Longbottom wieder mit seinem Kessel anstellen könnte – in den letzten vier Jahren habe ich bei ihm schon alle Variationen erlebt.

Angebrannt, zu Zement verkocht, übergegangen, explodiert, geschmolzen oder auch zu einer undefinierbaren Giftmischung vermurkst.

Aber vielleicht – wahrscheinlich – habe ich ja das Glück, dass ich diesen schrecklich tollpatschigen Jungen das letzte Jahr ertragen muss – immerhin hat er es bis ins OZE Jahr geschafft ohne sich selbst zu vergiften oder umzubringen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er die Prüfung besteht und so habe ich die berechtigte Hoffnung, dass ich ihn nächstes Jahr nicht mehr unterrichten muss.

_Verdammt, Severus, warum denkst du jetzt ausgerechnet an den – es gibt viel Wichtigeres zu tun_!

Weil diese Gedanken im Augenblick der einzige Lichtblick in meinem Leben sind?

_Trotzdem Mann, mach mit deiner Arbeit weiter – die macht sich nämlich nicht von selbst, weist du und wenn du den Bengel unterrichten musst, hast du noch weniger Zeit._

Schon gut, schon gut – ich mach ja schon.

Und das tue ich auch.



Die erste Lektion

Die Zeit vergeht schneller als erwartet und schon bald ist es so weit, dass der Bengel in meinem Büro auftaucht. Natürlich war ich im Unterricht nicht freundlicher zu ihm als sonst – ich habe immer noch eine Scharte auszuwetzen und er soll sich blos keine Schwachheiten einbilden.

Ich habe alles vorbereitet und mir auch Dumbledores Denkarium ausgeliehen – der Alte hat leider ziemlich Recht, wenn ich alles da reinpacke, was der Junge nicht sehen soll, dann bleibt nicht mehr viel übrig.

Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nichts vergesse, über das der Bengel dann wohl unweigerlich stolpern wird, wenn es ihm gelingt, sich zu wehren. Sicher, ich bin ein sehr guter Occklumentiker und kann damit sogar den Dunklen Lord persönlich täuschen – aber ich hatte nie wirklichen Unterricht – ich habe mir alles alleine (mit ein bisschen Hilfe des Wirts vom Tropfenden Kessels) beigebracht. Hoffentlich reicht das, um es dem Jungen zu lehren. Ich habe es gelernt, indem mich Tom immer wieder mit dem Legilimentes angegriffen hat und ich alles versucht habe, um ihn nicht in meinen Geist zu lassen.

Tom ist aber nicht eben mächtig und ich hatte Glück, dass ich auch Talent für diese Branche der Magie habe – ich weis nicht, wie das bei dem Bengel aussieht – aber ich werde es sicher schon bald erfahren.

Tatsächlich taucht er mit eine Art wütender Leidensmiene nach dem Abendessen bei mir im Büro auf. Ich beobachte seinen Eintritt, wie ich es gewohnt bin, aus den Schatten im Zimmer – erst sehen, bevor ich gesehen werde – das ist ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil, denn so kann ich mich besser auf mein Gegenüber einstellen und die betreffende Person weis noch nichts über mich. Sehr wichtig, wenn man sich anschirmen will – den Gegner zu kennen – eigentlich sollte ich den Bengel kennen – schließlich unterrichte ich ihn schon seit über vier Jahren – aber ich kenne ihn nicht wirklich – wollte nie, dass er mir auf welche Art auch immer zu nahe kommt – eben weil ich nie wusste, wie ich wirklich zu ihm stehe. Macht das, was ich vorhabe, nun nicht eben leichter und ich fürchte, ich werde dabei den Bengel besser kennen lernen, als ich es je wollte.

Er schaut sich im Raum um und scheint zu versuchen, die Schatten zu durchdringen. Ja, es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte er die richtigen Anlagen – mal sehen.

Ich spreche ihn an (schneidend, wie immer) und er zuckt zusammen – allein sein Erschrecken bietet mir bereits einen Vorteil und ich gedenke, ihn zu nutzen. Ich lasse ihn die Tür schließen und weise ihm einen Stuhl zu (nicht den Sessel, den Albus immer benutzt – der Bengel soll sich hier nicht zu wohl fühlen - Wachsamkeit ist angesagt).

Ich bin immer noch sauer, dass ich mich vor dem Jungen habe so gehen lassen und so ist der Blick, den ich ihm zuwerfe, sehr finster. Ich kündige ihm an, was wir hier tun werden und ich er gibt mir eine recht aufmüpfige Antwort - woraufhin ich von ihm verlange, dass er die übliche Höflichkeit wahrt und mich weiterhin mit ‚Sir' und ‚Professor' anspricht – ich kann sehen, dass ihm das alles nicht passt – weder, dass er von mir lernen soll, noch die Anrede, die ich von ihm verlange, noch dass er überhaupt hier sein muss.

Oh ja – das könnte durchaus interessant werden.

Allein seine Wut könnte mich ausschließen, wenn er sie richtig fokussieren kann – oder sie lässt mich in seinen Kopf rein, wenn dadurch Lücken in seinem Geist entstehen. Auch das werden wir noch sehen.

Ich erkläre ihm ein bisschen von der Theorie und erkenne sofort, dass ihn das nur oberflächlich interessiert – aber er muss sie kennen, wenn er Erfolg haben will – man braucht Grundlagenwissen, bevor man eine geeignete Verteidigungsstrategie finden kann.

Als er dann auch noch den Begriff ‚Gedankenlesen' benutzt ist es mit meiner Geduld mal wieder vorbei – das zeigt doch nur, dass er nichts von dem, was ich gesagt habe begriffen hat – Verdammt!

Schließlich kommen wir zu dem Thema warum ihn die Mauern von Hogwarts nicht schützen können, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn benutzen will. Gute Frage und ich kenne einen Teil der Antwort – nicht die Ganze, wohlgemerkt, die kennt nur Dumbledore – aber ich kann ihm noch nicht mal das sagen, wenn ich nicht will, dass er zuviel erfährt – Albus lyncht mich, wenn ich seinen Goldjungen zu sehr erschrecke oder ihm Dinge sage, die er noch nicht wissen soll.

Dennoch fällt es mir schwer, damit hinterm Berg zu bleiben und mein Finger fährt in einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung an meinen Mund, als wolle ich ihn zusperren – dumme Geste und ich bin dafür sauer auf mich selbst.

Es fällt mir verdammt schwer, mit dem Bengel alleine in einem Raum zu sein – wenn er früher bei mir nachsitzen musste, habe ich ihn einfach beschäftigt, aber jetzt muss ich mich mit ihm beschäftigen und ich muss auch noch eine ganze Menge mit ihm reden und das passt mir noch weniger. Ich erkläre so viel, wie ich zu sagen wage und er unterbricht mich immer wieder – ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich das ohnehin nicht ausstehen kann, fällt es mir jetzt schon schwer genug, mit ihm zu sprechen und ich will es in einem Rutsch hinter mich bringen.

Es macht mich ziemlich sauer, dass er nicht einfach die Klappe halten kann und so fauche ich ihn gewaltig an. Als er dann auch noch Voldemorts Namen ausspricht bekomme ich zu viel und verbiete ihm das mit harschen Worten. Natürlich wusste ich schon immer, dass er den Namen nennt – wie Black, wie Lupin, wie James und Lily ... er hat den Mut, den ich erst seit wenigen Monaten hin und wieder finde und das macht mich wütend – auch weil ich mich auf Grund dessen ziemlich jämmerlich fühle. Ein halbwüchsiger Bengel hat die Traute, die ein erwachsener und vollausgebildeter Zauberer einfach nicht finden kann.

_Echt, Severus, das ist jämmerlich – sowohl deine Feigheit, als auch dein Neid auf den Jungen!_

Diese Worte meiner inneren Stimme machen mich noch wütender und ich bringe sie gewaltsam zum Schweigen. Erneut widerspricht mir der Junge und meint, Dumbledore würde den Namen auch aussprechen. Ja, der kann sich das auch leisten – aber nicht einer der Todesser des Dunklen Lords. Gedankenverloren fährt meine rechte Hand an meinen linken Unterarm und ich reibe das Dunkle Mal, als würde es schon wieder mal brennen.

_Verdammt, Severus, beherrsch dich vor dem Jungen – er weis genau, was an dieser Stelle ist, an der du da rum reibst_!

Ich tue mein Bestes und bemühe mich, nicht allzu auffällig damit aufzuhören – Verdammt, das ist eine noch größere Schinderei, als ich es befürchtet habe und ich wünschte, ich hätte es Albus nicht versprochen – doch noch ist es nicht so weit, dass ich bereit bin aufzugeben – es ist zwar schwierig für mich, aber bei Weitem nicht unmöglich – also werde ich weiter machen!

Es geht noch eine Weile mit dem Bengel hin und her und ich werde immer ungeduldiger – ich will seine Fragen nicht beantworten, aber er besteht darauf – er wollte schon immer alles wissen und ich wünschte ein paar Herzschläge lang, ich wüsste es auch – auch wenn ich natürlich weis, dass es für mich besser ist, es nicht zu wissen.

Schließlich habe ich endgültig genug und komme wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Ich halte es für sicherer noch ein paar weitere Gedanken, die jetzt in mir hochgekommen sind, ins Denkarium zu packen – der Junge darf sie nicht sehen – er darf es nicht wissen.

Ich fordere ihn auf, seinen Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen und will mit den Übungen anfangen – dann hat er keine Zeit mehr für dumme Fragen – weise ihn an zu versuchen, mich zu entwaffnen oder mich auf welche Art auch immer daran zu hindern, in seinen Kopf zu kommen. Allerdings ist etwas in mir, dass hofft, dass ihm das nicht so leicht gelingt – es wäre doch ganz interessant, etwas mehr über den Bengel – seine wahre Persönlichkeit - zu erfahren. Ich erkläre nur noch wenig und schlage zu, bevor er bereit ist. Ich kann von einem Jungen nicht die Schnelligkeit eines ausgebildeten Magiers erwarten und er hat sie auch nicht.

„Legilimentes!" meine ich beinahe lässig und bin auch schon in seinen Erinnerungen.

Fetzen aus seiner frühen Kindheit – wilde Gefühle – Wut, Hass, Neid – ich dachte nicht, dass er sowas in dieser Art kennt – ich dachte, es ginge ihm wenigstens halbwegs gut, dort wo er ist – doch gleichzeitig verspüre ich eine gewisse Schadenfreude, dass er nicht überall der gefeierte _Harry Potter_ ist. Dann der Eindruck, den die Dementoren bei dem Jungen hinterlassen haben – scheint nicht unbedingt nachhaltig zu sein – mir haben sie übler zugesetzt.

Schließlich Bilder von einem hübschen Mädchen, dass ich als Cho Chang erkenne – ach, an die hat er also sein Herz gehängt – doch das ist auch der Augenblick, da er gegen mich zu kämpfen beginnt – nicht mal übel, was er da tut – auch wenn er zuviel Energie dazu aufwendet – das kann er nicht lange durchhalten ... dann ein brennender, einschnürender Schmerz in meinem Handgelenk und seine Verteidigung ist vehementer geworden, obwohl er keinen Zauber ausgesprochen hat – wilde Magie.

Natürlich weis ich, dass sowas unter Angst oder Anspannung geschehen kann, aber es sollte eigentlich nicht mehr geschehen, nachdem ein Zauberer mit seiner Ausbildung angefangen hat – doch, der Junge hat durchaus Macht – und ich muss von ihm ablassen – wenn ich nicht aufhöre, bricht er mir das Handgelenk – ohne es wirklich zu wollen.

Er sinkt auf die Knie und keucht. Kann nicht leicht für ihn gewesen sein, aber das kann mir keineswegs reichen – viel zu viel Energie, die er noch dazu braucht – es muss schneller und leichter gehen – so steht er das keine zwei Minuten durch.

Ich gehe wieder ziemlich auf ihn los, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass ich seinen Widerspruchsgeist brauchen werde, damit er sich richtig verteidigen kann und schon James machte immer am liebsten das, was verboten  
oder am schwierigsten war – und der Junge ist seinem Vater in vieler Hinsicht sehr ähnlich – ich hoffe, auch in diesem Punkt – sonst habe ich mit meiner Art keine Chance, bei ihm durchzukommen.

Doch das was ich in seinem Kopf gesehen habe, hat mich neugierig gemacht und ich stelle ihm Fragen – da war etwas mit einem Hund, der ihn als sehr kleinen Jungen auf einen Baum getrieben hat und ihn nicht mehr runter ließ. Ich konnte seine Angst und seine hilflose Wut spüren und ein anderer kleiner Junge, der diese Gefühle nur zu oft hatte, schiebt sich mir in den Sinn.

Der hämische Teil von mir freut sich, dass es Harry auch nicht besser ging als mir, aber mein besseres Ich findet es einfach unsäglich, dass ein Kind solche Gefühle kennen muss - Ich bringe es nachdrücklich zum Schweigen. Der Bengel braucht nicht mein Mitleid – er braucht Ausbildung und ich sollte besser zusehen, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich bekommt. Die üblen Dinge, die da in seiner Erinnerung sind, sind eine verdammt scharfe Waffe für den Dunklen Lord, wenn er den Jungen benutzen will.

Ich setze mein fiesestes Grinsen auf und will weiter machen. Ich sage ihm, dass er es falsch gemacht hat und er entgegnet wütend, dass ich ihm nicht gesagt hätte, wie er es richtig machen soll. Kann ich nicht – jeder muss seinen eigenen Weg dazu finden – und zu viele Emotionen sind dabei nur im Weg – wenigstens waren sie das immer bei mir. Er wird wieder mal ziemlich frech und ich weise ihn zu Recht.

_Wie oft willst du das noch tun, Severus – du siehst doch, dass es nichts bringt!_

Bis er mir gehorcht und sich benimmt, wie es einem Lehrer gegenüber angemessen ist.

_Noch immer sauer, weil du dich vor ihm so sehr blamiert hast_?

Ach, halt die Klappe – sei einfach still!

Ich weise den Jungen an, er solle seine Gefühle verdrängen und seinen Geist leeren – das war der Weg, auf dem ich Erfolg hatte – doch ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, wie groß seine Wut und seine Abneigung gegen mich wirklich sind. Ich muss nicht erst in seinen Verstand eindringen, um das zu sehen – alleine seine grünen Augen genügen. Sie brennen sich mal wieder in meinen Kopf, dass ich am liebsten wegschauen würde – doch ich werde mir vor ihm keine weitere Schwäche mehr erlauben!

Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, ihn durch diese erste Lektion zu leiten, doch ich spüre, dass er nicht auf meine Worte hört – er ist einfach zu wütend auf mich. Wie auch immer – auf ein Neues. Und wieder dringe ich in seinen Geist ein.

Der Drache vom Trimagischen Turnier ... ein Blick auf Lily und James, die in einem Spiegel erscheinen ... dann Diggorys Leiche ... und ein wilder Schrei treibt mich aus dem Kopf des Jungen. Da ist soviel Zorn, soviel Wut und soviel Hass auf die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt, dass ich mich nicht mehr halten kann ... nicht schlecht, aber immer noch zu langsam.

Wieder fällt er auf die Knie und dieses Mal hält er sich auch noch den Kopf – er muss Schmerzen haben – das wollte ich eigentlich nicht – aber er ist selbst dran Schuld, wenn er mit seiner Energie so wild umgeht, dass sie nicht mehr zu kontrollieren ist.

Ich fahre ihn erneut an und verzweifle langsam – er muss es einfach lernen – viel schneller – viel leichter – jetzt sofort – so bringt er den Dunklen Lord nie aus seinem Kopf – der mästet sich regelrecht an negativen  
Emotionen und sie geben ihm Macht!

Auch für mich waren die Bilder, die ich gesehen habe ganz schön heftig – Lily und der tote Schüler – es tut auch mir verdammt weh – wie weh muss es dem Jungen tun, der das alles selbst gesehen hat.

Doch dafür habe ich jetzt keine Zeit – auch nicht für Anteilnahme – das bringt ihm nichts – das hilft ihm nicht, zu lernen, was er so dingend lernen muss.

Als er dann noch meint, es sei im Augenblick sehr schwer für ihn, sich von seinen Gefühlen zu trennen, platze ich wütend heraus (eher auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht besser zu ihm durchdringen kann), dass er sich dann gleich dem Dunklen Lord ergeben kann. Nenne ihn schwach, einen überemotionalen Narren, tadle ihn für sein Selbstmitleid (besonders, weil er mich damit schon wieder an mich selbst erinnert und ich weis, dass ihm das nichts bringt).

Natürlich bekomme ich dafür wieder eine wilde - nun erst Recht emotionale – Erwiderung. Hoffnungslos – das ist einfach hoffnungslos – aber ich muss weiter machen – ich hab´s doch Albus versprochen!

Und so versuche ich es erneut.

Wieder eine ganze Flut von Bildern – er versucht noch nicht mal, mich auszuschließen oder raus zu werfen und plötzlich schreit er: „Ich weis es!"

Was zum Henker weis er – ich suche in meiner Erinnerung nach den letzten Bildern, die ich gesehen habe – Grundgütiger! – Das ist der Gang, der zu dem Ort führt, wo die Prophezeiungen gelagert werden – verdammt – woher weis er davon? – er dürfte es nicht wissen! Ich breche ab, denn jetzt brauche ich Antworten – dringend!

Wieder ist der Junge zu Boden gegangen und rappelt sich mühsam hoch. In seinen Augen stehen genauso viele Fragen wie Antworten und wenigstens letztere möchte ich auch haben und so dränge ich ihn dazu. Er stammelt ein wenig herum und ich dränge weiter. Doch er scheint völlig in seine Gedanken zu versinken und schweigt vorerst. Vielleicht muss er es erst mal selbst auf die Reihe bringen – wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich eine Antwort bekommen werde, wenn er soweit ist.

„Was ist in der Abteilung für Geheimnisse?" schießt er so plötzlich auf mich ab, dass ich mich beherrschen muss, nicht einfach mit der Antwort herauszuplatzen und das macht mich verdammt nervös.

Ich kann mich nur sammeln, indem ich ihn seine Frage wiederholen lasse und mir damit Zeit verschaffe, die ich jetzt so dingend brauche. Er stellt sie erneut und ich frage, warum er das wissen will. Er erwidert, dass er schon seit Monaten von diesem Gang träumen würde und daher vermutet, dass dort die Waffe sei, die Voldemort sucht.

Ich kann mich nur vor einer Antwort retten, indem ich ihn wieder zusammenstauche, er solle den Namen des Dunklen Lords nicht aussprechen – verdammt – wo nimmt dieser Bengel nur die Courage her, von seinem Möchtegernmörder wie von einer normalen Person zu sprechen?

Wir funkeln uns wütend an und ich weis, dass ich mit dieser Reaktion jede Chance verloren habe, mehr aus dem Bengel raus zu bringen.

_Verdammt, Severus, wie soll dir der Junge vertrauen und auf dich hören, wenn du ihn dauernd anfauchst, zur Schnecke machst oder ihn beleidigst?_

Ich kann nicht anders – ich wüsste nicht wie – ich bin kein netter Kerl.

_Nette Ausrede, sich nicht wirklich Mühe zu geben!_

Sei still – halt einfach die Klappe – Ruhe da oben!

Ich kann die Situation nur noch retten, indem ich ihn auffordere, in der nächsten Woche hier wieder aufzutauchen und ihm sage, wie er sich jede Nacht schützen soll – aber ich weis, dass er mir gar nicht mehr zuhört – er denkt sicher an die Dinge, die ich in seinem Geist aufgestöbert habe und ich könnte mir selbst in den Hintern treten, weil das passiert ist – so ziemlich das Letzte, was wir jetzt noch brauchen können, ist, dass das im bewussten Denken des Jungen ist.

Er geht so schnell er nur kann und lässt einen ziemlich frustrierten und nahezu verzweifelten Zaubertranklehrer zurück, der sich mal wieder jämmerlich und wie ein kompletter Versager fühlt. Ich lasse ihn das natürlich nicht merken und stelle einfach nur äußerlich ungerührt meine im Denkarium verwahrten Gedanken wieder in meinen Kopf zurück.

Kaum ist er weg, sinke ich in meinen Sessel, als hätten mich meine ganzen Kräfte verlassen. Das ging ja wohl ziemlich in die Hose. Der Junge ist so verdammt emotional und eigentlich auch noch viel zu jung, seine Empfindungen schon kontrollieren zu können – doch er muss es einfach – irgendwie!

Was soll ich nur tun? Albus kann ich nicht um Rat fragen, denn ich weis, was er sagen würde.

‚_Geh auf den Jungen ein, versetz dich in ihn hinein, sei freundlich zu ihm, sorg dafür, dass er dir vertraut' _– Ach Shit, Verdammt!

_Auf ihn eingehen_ – na toll – wer ist denn je auf mich eingegangen? – und überhaupt – wie soll das gehen? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie man auf andere Menschen – und noch dazu so junge – eingeht.

_Mich in ihn hineinversetzten_ – noch besser – das ist das Letzte was ich will. Ich hab ja gesehen, was dabei raus kommt – ich sehe nur, wie ähnlich mir der Bengel in Wahrheit ist und das ist echt das Letzte, was ich je zugeben würde. Ja, ich könnte mich in ihn hineinversetzten, eben weil wir uns ähnlich sind, aber das rührt mal wieder meine eigene Kindheit auf und das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen – macht mich zu verletzlich – und Verletzlichkeit kann meinen Tod bedeuten (wobei mich an meinem potentiellen Tod nur stört, dass ich dann nicht mehr in der Lage bin, meinen Aufgaben nachzukommen).

_Freundlich sein_ – na klar – die alte, biestige Fledermaus und freundlich sein – der Lachschlager des Jahres – wer würde mir das denn auch abnehmen? – ich bin kein netter Kerl.

_Dafür sorgen, dass er mir vertraut_? Dass ich nicht lache. Wie sollte er denn das tun? Ich bin zu ihm fies und gemein, seit ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich vertraue keinem (außer Albus), wie sollte dann jemand mir vertrauen? (Wieder außer Albus – und da frage ich mich schon seit fünfzehn Jahren erfolglos nach dem wirklichen Grund).

Was also kann ich tun? Ich kann nur weiter geistig auf den Jungen einprügeln und hoffen, dass er irgendwann lernt, wie man in Deckung geht.

_Wirklich toll, Severus, echt Klasse! Mach ihn fertig und hoffe, dass er daraus lernt_.

Das ist das Einzige, was mir einfällt – schließlich habe ich es ja auch so gelernt.

_Der Junge mag dir zwar ähnlich sein, aber er ist nicht wirklich du – und was für dich richtig war, muss es nicht auch für ihn sein_.

Ich weis – aber es ist der einzige Weg, den ich kenne.

_Na dann, viel Spaß_!

Ach Klappe!

Dann beginnt mein linker Arm zu brennen und das enthebt mich wenigstens der Notwendigkeit, weiter über den Bengel nachdenken zu müssen, auch wenn sicher zu diesem Thema noch nicht das letzte Wort gesprochen ist.



Die Nummer Zwei des Dunklen Lords

Einer der gewohnten Orte, doch die Stimmung ist ganz anders als sonst. Voller Erwartung, hochgepuscht, wild und ungezügelt. Es macht mir Angst, mein Magen krampft sich zusammen und kalte Schauder rinnen über meinen Rücken – was ist heute nur los?

Nur zu bald bekomme ich meine Antwort, denn Voldemort erscheint, aber er ist nicht allein und es ist auch nicht Wurmschwanz, der in seiner Gesellschaft ist – Zehn düstere Gestalten erscheinen mit ihm. Er hat einen großen Auftritt und lässt sie die silbernen Masken ablegen. Großer Gott!

Alle drei Lestranges, Dolohov, Rookwood und weitere dieser unmenschlichen Monster, die in sicherer Obhut von Askaban waren. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass er jetzt wirklich die Geduld verliert und sich Verstärkung geholt hat. Die anderen Todesser sind machtgierig und opportunistisch, doch diese zehn Leute, die jetzt neben Voldemort stehen, sind wahnsinnig und vierzehn Jahre Askaban haben das sicher nicht geheilt.

„Meine lieben Freunde", beginnt der Dunkle Lord mit seiner hohen, kalten Stimme zu zischen. „Heute ist ein großer Tag auf dem Weg zu unserem Ziel – meine getreusten Anhänger können nun unsere Reihen füllen – die Besten der Besten – sie, die mir all die langen Jahre unbeugsam die Treue gehalten haben – begrüßt sie meine lieben Freunde – begrüßt jene, die für ihren Meister mehr gelitten haben als jeder andere."

Seine Stimme geht in lauten Jubelrufen, der Versammelten unter – keiner wagt es, jetzt seinen Unwillen zu zeigen – auch Lucius nicht, der wie ich weis, schon gehofft hatte, Voldemorts neue Nummer Zwei zu werden.

Keine Chance Malfoy – jetzt, wo Bellatrix wieder da ist – wird sie ihre alte Stellung wieder einnehmen. Die Befreiten lassen sich feiern und bejubeln und ich gebe mir alle Mühe, mich wie alle anderen zu benehmen, obwohl ich vor Wut schreien und kreischen könnte – er hat seine schrecklichsten Mörder zurück und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich jetzt noch lange ruhig halten wird – er wird handeln – und das bedeutet noch mehr Folter und Mord.

Alles in mir drängt mich, Dumbledore zu informieren – etwas Wichtigeres habe ich in all den Monaten nie erfahren, doch Voldemort ist noch nicht zu Ende und hält eine flammende Rede, die die Anwesenden zum Ausflippen bringt.

Ja, sie denken sicher, dass die sich jetzt wieder ihren Spaß mit hilflosen Muggeln machen dürfen und Muggelstämmige und Mischblütige ermorden. Na herrlich – einfach wunderbar, dann geht das jetzt wieder los.

Doch nein...

Wieder gibt Voldemort die Parole aus, nicht aufzufallen, bis er die Prophezeiung hat und Potter losgeworden ist. Der Junge scheint zu seiner Nemesis geworden zu sein. Harry ist kein so großer Magier, wie es sein Vater war – nur ein halbwüchsiger Junge – aber der Dunkle Lord fürchtet ihn in gewisser Weise so sehr, wie Dumbledore. Er gibt es natürlich nicht zu, aber es ist offensichtlich, wie wütend er ist, dass der Bengel ihm wieder und wieder entkommen ist.

Endlich entlässt er die Versammlung und sieht heute sogar einmal davon ab, ein paar von uns zu foltern – wie nett – dann werde ich morgen zur Abwechslung mal gehen können, ohne mir ein Hinken verkneifen zu müssen und auch das blöde Make-up kann im Schrank bleiben.

Ich sehe zu, dass ich nach Hause komme. Rasch die Todesserrobe versteckt und nichts wie rauf zu Dumbledore. Offensichtlich schläft er schon und so habe ich eine längere Diskussion mit dem dämlichen Wasserspeier, bis er mich schließlich doch einlässt. Die Treppe bringt mich nach oben und ich kann an die Bürotüre klopfen.

Von drinnen ertönt ein schlaftrunkenes „Wer da?" und ich nenne meinen Namen.

„Komm rein, mein Junge", erwidert Albus schlaftrunken. „Ich bin gleich bei dir."

Er taucht hinter einem Vorhang auf und legt sich gerade seinen Morgenmantel um. Die Nachtmütze sitzt schief auf seiner weißen Mähne und seine Brille fehlt vollkommen.

„Was ist passiert, mein Junge?" fordert er mich auf zu sprechen und setzt sich in seinen Schreitischstuhl, winkt eine Kanne Tee mit Tassen herbei.

Ich nehme auf dem anderen Stuhl platz und schenke uns ein – sowas brauche ich jetzt, denn ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt und ganz schön durch den Wind.

„Die Todesser", murmle ich und muss tief Luft holen, bevor ich fortfahren kann. „Er hat seine Getreusten aus Askaban befreit."

„Grundgütiger!" platzt Albus heraus und seine Tasse klirrt auf der Untertasse. „Wann – wie?"

„Heute Nacht, aber das wie kenne ich nicht", gebe ich zurück. „Er hat die Lestranges wieder und damit seine rechte Hand – Bellatrix – Jetzt kann Fudge einfach nicht mehr länger leugnen..."

„Ich fürchte mein Junge, du hast keine Ahnung, was Cornelius nicht alles leugnen kann, wenn es ihm in den Kram passt", meint er müde.

„Aber..."

„Ihm fallen sicher tausend Dinge ein, die geschehen sein könnten, auch ohne, dass sie mit Voldemort zu tun haben müssen. Erinnere dich nur an letztes Jahr, als er darauf bestand, Barty Crouch junior als vollkommen durchgedreht darzustellen. Er wird jetzt etwas Ähnliches tun und uns sind weiterhin die Hände gebunden."

„Verdammt!" knurre ich und habe mal wieder den Drang ins Ministerium zu gehen und Fudge so lange zu schütteln, bis er Verstand annimmt – kommt bei diesem Kerl recht häufig vor, dass mich solche Impulse überkommen. Albus schüttelt nur müde den Kopf.

„Geh schlafen, Severus, du wirst morgen deine Kraft brauchen und wir können nichts tun, als abwarten und auf das Beste hoffen..."

„...und uns auf das Schlimmste vorbereiten", beende ich seinen Satz und er nickt nur bedrückt.

„Ich wünschte", murmelt er, „wir könnten unsere Leute irgendwie vor der neuen Gefahr warnen, aber Cornelius kontrolliert die Medien und ich sehe keinen Weg, das ohne eine große Zeitung zu tun – ich habe keine Plattform mehr von der aus ich sprechen kann."

„Hoffen wir, dass der Bengel sauer genug wird und vielleicht einen Weg findet, den wir jetzt nicht sehen – er hat für solche Dinge Talent und das ist ein Hoffungsschimmer", gebe ich düster zurück.

„Du hast also inzwischen gelernt, Harrys Talente zu schätzen", entgegnet und in seinen Augen ist wieder ein wenig von dem alten Funkeln aufgetaucht.

Ich winke nur ab.

„Schön langsam wird sowas zu Gewohnheit – auch wenn es mir sicher nicht gefällt – dass der Junge uns die Kastanien aus dem Feuer holt", entgegne ich. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er es auch dieses Mal tut – und dass der Preis dafür nicht zu hoch wird. Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass die Kröte – äh – Professor Umbridge mal wieder eine Menge einzuwenden haben wird, wenn sie ihn bei was auch immer erwischt."

„Ja, Severus, da hast du sicher Recht", schmunzelt er und ich kann sehen, dass er nicht viel gegen die Bezeichnung ‚Kröte' einzuwenden hat – auch wenn er immer höflich bleiben wird. „Aber ich denke, der Junge zahlt jeden Preis, wenn er damit der Wahrheit zu ihrem Recht verhilft."

Ich brumme nur und nicke zustimmend. Nichts konnte bisher den Jungen davon abhalten zu tun, was er meinte tun zu müssen.

„Wir manipulieren – und das gewaltig", meine ich bitter. Es gefällt mir nicht wirklich, mal wieder die Arbeit unmündigen Kindern zu überlassen.

„Das tun wir – und ich mag es ebenso wenig wie du", erwidert er und wiegt sein weises Haupt. „Aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig, wenn wir nicht alles verlieren wollen, was wir noch haben – Man wird Harry nie für so gefährlich halten wie mich – immerhin ist er noch ein Jugendlicher und kann sicher noch keinen Posten im Ministerium übernehmen – im Gegensatz zu mir – Cornelius hält ihn für ein kleines Kind, das nicht mehr alle Kessel im Regal hat und das ist unser Vorteil."

„Wenn ich in den letzten Jahren etwas über den jungen Potter gelernt habe", knurre ich. „Dann, dass man ihn nie unterschätzen darf – man steht hinterher immer so schrecklich dämlich da, wenn man das tut" – Ein hämisches Grinsen entkommt mir – „Ein netter Gedanke, Fudge dämlich dastehen zu sehen."

„Severus!" Albus Stimme ist ein wenig tadelnd, aber nicht sehr. Ich winke nur ab.

„Schon gut", meine ich. „Gute Nacht, Direktor – sie haben Recht, wir sollten beide noch ein wenig schlafen – wenn wir denn können."

Ich stehe auf und gehe. Ein etwas trauriges Lachen folgt mir und ich höre, wie er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer geht. Schlafen – hat er gemeint. Nun, ich hoffe, dass er es noch kann – ich sicher nicht und so lege ich mich einfach in meine Badewanne in der Hoffnung, dort noch ein wenig Ruhe und Entspannung zu finden. Es gelingt mir nur sehr unzureichend, aber besser als gar nicht und das muss mal wieder genügen.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

**Unliebsame Wahrheit**

Die Sicht des Ministeriums

Schon am nächsten Morgen sehen wir unsere Befürchtungen bewahrheitet. Der Tagsprophet berichtet von dem Ausbruch. Wer die Wahrheit kennt, dem springen die Lügen und Ausflüchte direkt ins Gesicht. Die zehn wahnsinnigen Visagen der Entkommenen funkeln den Leser wütend an und wer sein Gehirn nicht am Empfang des Ministeriums abgegeben hat, muss erkennen, dass der Dunkle Lord Verstärkung bekommen hat – nun, jeder außer Leuten wie Fudge und mit ihm die Reporter vom Tagespropheten, die er unter seiner Zensur hat.

Ich kann nur verbittert mit den Zähnen knirschen angesichts dessen, was man der magischen Gemeinschaft da verkaufen will und ich kann nur bitter auflachen, als ich lese, dass Black – ausgerechnet Sirius – die Anlaufstelle für die Flüchtigen sein soll. Sicher er war der Erste, dem eine Flucht aus Askaban gelungen ist – doch er ist ein Animagus und das sind diese anderen Leute sicher nicht. Außerdem sitzt er sozusagen unter Hausarrest in Grimmauld Platz und ich kann mir seine Laune nur zu gut vorstellen, wenn er dieses Geschreibsel liest.

Black hatte nie was mit schwarzer Magie oder gar den Todessern am Hut (ich habe genügend Gespräche belauscht, um zu wissen, dass dem wirklich so ist) und ist somit so ziemlich der Letzte, bei dem flüchtige Todesser unterkriechen könnten – na klar, diese Wahnsinnigen sitzen warm und sicher im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens - wäre ein echter Lachschlager, wenn es nicht so traurig und widersinnig wäre.

Ein schneller Blick über die Haustische zeigt mir, dass auch das Dreamteam verdammt sauer ist. Wütendes Getuschel, gefolgt von einem schnellen Abgang der Granger – nun, das sieht mir ganz danach aus, als würde da bereits eine Gegenmaßnahme geplant werden, denn Miss Ich-weis-alles macht sich auf in die Bibliothek und wenn sie das tut, dann hat sie mit Sicherheit was vor.

Auch meine Kollegen haben natürlich diesen Artikel gelesen und sie sind nicht weniger sauer als ich. Allerdings ist es unmöglich am Lehrertisch darüber zu reden oder sich des Unmuts Luft zu machen. Die Kröte wirft Blicke um sich, die nur zu genau besagen, dass sie nur auf eine falsche Bemerkung wartet, um eine neue Erziehungsverordnung durchzubringen oder gar den Nonkonformisten verhaften zu lassen.

Netter Gedanke dafür nach Askaban zu kommen, weil man die Wahrheit gesagt hat und das Ministerium sie einfach nicht glauben will – ja, ich sehe wirklich schon wie die Scheiterhaufen zusammengetragen werden und wie sie darauf warten, uns brennen zu sehen. Wirklich nett – und dabei geht es hier noch nicht mal um überängstliche Muggel – es sind unsere eigenen Leute, die uns brennen sehen wollen – bildlich oder auch in Wirklichkeit.

Als ich unwillig die Zeitung durchblättere, stoße ich auf einen weiteren Artikel, dass Bode (einer der Unaussprechlichen vom Ministerium) in St Mungos an einem dummen Unfall gestoben ist. Er hatte plötzlich den Verstand verloren und wir hatten auf einen missglückten Imperius getippt und jetzt ist er von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt worden – tolle Sache – wer lässt eine solche Pflanze nur in die geschlossene Abteilung eines Krankenhauses?

Ich tippe auf einen als Unfall getarnten Mord und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich richtig liege. Aber es ist unmöglich das zu diskutieren, denn die Kröte passt immer noch auf, was gesprochen wird – Also echt – _Big Brother is watching you_!

Dass Ron dann auch noch lautstark herausblökt, dass die Kröte auch Hagrid auf Bewährung gesetzt hat, kann ich nur als einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag hinnehmen – was kann sich dieser Feuerkopf auch nicht beherrschen? Die Tatsache an und für sich ist übel genug, aber es vor der ganzen Schule herumzubrüllen macht das Ganze sicher nicht besser.

Natürlich wird der Ausbruch der Todesser unter den Schülern eifrig diskutiert und keiner kann das verhindern. Es sind genügend Kids in Hogwarts, die durch  
eben diese Personen Verwandte oder sogar die Eltern verloren haben (Nevilles Eltern verdanken es Bellatrix, dass sie seit vierzehn Jahren ohne Verstand in St Mungos liegen und der Junge läuft mit einem Gesichtsausdruck herum, der zum Fürchten ist – so leer, so kalt, so hoffnungslos - und er ist noch stiller geworden, als er es ohnehin schon war).

Ich kenne diese Aura, die jetzt wieder über Hogwarts liegt – so war es auch in meinem siebten Jahr und es war mehr als nur übel. Soll das jetzt alles wieder von Vorne beginnen? Ich weis nicht, ob ich das Gefühl, das mich bei all dem überfällt als Angst bezeichnen soll – aber wie auch immer man es nennt – es ist grässlich - und ich bin ein Erwachsener und ich habe sowas schon mal erlebt – doch wie ist das mit den Kids, die im Augenblick noch nicht mal wissen, an wen sie sich wenden sollen?

Die Kröte hat schon zu Jahresbeginn zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollen, wenn Gerüchte über Voldemort aufkommen – natürlich, damit sie diese im Keim ersticken kann – doch das hilft natürlich niemand. Keiner von uns anderen Lehrern kann es wirklich wagen, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit den Kids zu führen und so stehen sie allein – sie müssen sich verdammt im Stich gelassen vorkommen, jetzt wo sie uns so dringend brauchen würden und keiner für sie da ist.

Am liebsten würde ich Umbridge umbringen oder in den Wahnsinn schocken, damit wir sie los sind – doch ich fürchte, das wäre besten Falls eine vorübergehende Lösung – Fudge hätte uns schneller als man ‚Todesser' sagen kann einen anderen Spion auf den Hals gehetzt. Also besser das bekannte Übel ertragen, als ein unbekanntes zu riskieren, das noch schlimmer sein kann.

Aber nicht nur die Kinder diskutieren – auch die Kollegen – nicht ihm Lehrerzimmer, mitten in den Gängen – keiner wagt noch an einem Ort zu sprechen, wo er vielleicht von Umbridge gehört werden könnte.

Natürlich kann das Getuschel der Kröte nicht verborgen bleiben und es kommt, wie es kommen muss – wir bekommen eine weitere Erziehungsverordnung, die den Lehrern verbietet, mit den Kindern über andere Dinge zu sprechen, als die, die zu ihrem Unterricht gehören – Na herrlich, ein Maulkorb - sowas wollte ich schon immer mal haben.

Nicht, dass ich mit meinen Schülern über etwas anderes als mein Fach zu sprechen pflege – aber trotzdem – die Kinder haben nun mal auch Sorgen und Probleme, mit denen sie auch hin und wieder mit den Lehrern sprechen wollen – nun dürfen sie das auch nicht mehr. Was will sie uns denn noch alles verbieten? Wo sind wir denn hier? Ja, ich werde mir immer sicherer - _1984_ lässt grüßen!

Allerdings geht dieser Maulkorb etwas nach hinten los und ich kann hören, wie sich die Kids darüber lustig machen, indem sie in Umbridges Unterricht alles Mögliche machen – nur nicht mehr ihr zuzuhören. Wenn sie sie zurecht weist, bekommt sie nur den trockenen Kommentar, das habe nichts mit ihrem Fach zu tun und sie dürfe dazu nichts sagen.

Natürlich wird unter den Kollegen und Schülern auch darüber getuschelt und auch schadenfroh gelacht. Umbridge wirft mit einer derartigen Menge Nachsitzen um sich, dass es meine Angewohnheit, aufmüpfige Schüler zu bestrafen, vollkommen in den Schatten stellt. Doch es bewirkt weniger als gar nichts – man nimmt sie nicht mehr ernst.

Natürlich kommt der Bengel weiterhin regelmäßig zu seinem speziellen Unterricht – aber er wird nicht besser – im Gegenteil – er ist so wütend und gereizt, dass er nicht mal mehr im Geringsten dicht machen kann und ich mich kaum anstrengen muss, um in seinen Kopf zu kommen.

Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort größere Probleme damit haben wird. Natürlich lässt sich der nicht darüber aus. Kein Wort davon, dass er in Harrys Kopf ist und dem sonstwas erzählen kann. Ich erfahre überhaupt nur sehr wenig von den Plänen des Dunklen Lords und häufig habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich kaum mehr als sein Prügelknabe bin.

Das alles verbessert meine Laune sicher nicht und ich fange an, mich mehr als nur schrecklich hilflos zu fühlen. Es ist als wäre ich nur ein Spielball der Mächtigen, ohne eigenen Willen und auch ohne Gefühle. Zumindest schert sich keiner einen Scheiß um mich.

Zu Albus kann ich mich nur mitten in der Nacht schleichen und ich wage es nur, wenn ich Informationen für ihn habe, die er dingend wissen muss, denn es besteht immer die Gefahr Umbridge über den Weg zu laufen, auch wenn sie nicht meine Neigung zu nächtlichen Wanderungen hat, so lässt sie häufig eins der Kinder bis weit nach Mitternacht nachsitzen und ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie das am liebsten auch mit uns Lehrern machen würde.

Es ist zum verrückt werden, aber uns allen sind die Hände gebunden und wir können nur so unauffällig wie möglich weiter machen und darauf hoffen, das sich etwas zum Besseren ändert.



Harry gibt ein Interview

Es ist fast eine Erleichterung, als das nächste Hogs-meade Wochenende angesagt ist und die Kids mal wieder die Schule verlassen können – wenn mir hier schon die Decke auf den Kopf fällt (und ich komme wenigstens mal raus – auch wenn das nicht eben angenehm ist), wie muss das dann bei ihnen sein?

Die Granger ist sehr geschäftig und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie irgendetwas plant, wovon ihre beiden Freunde nichts oder noch nichts wissen.

Es ist erst Februar und mehr als nur eisig am Astronomie Turm, dennoch steige ich mal wieder nach oben und gehe meinen Kopf lüften, bevor er explodiert. Es ist nicht die beste Idee, heute zu fliegen, auch wenn mir das immer recht gut tut und so lasse ich es bleiben.

Es ist auch schon etwas, hier seine Ruhe zu haben und von keinem belästigt zu werden. Die Kälte frisst sich ein meinen Körper und ein leichter Wind tut ein Übriges, um mich zum Frieren zu bringen. Macht nichts – es hat trotzdem was, so ganz alleine hier oben zu sein.

Im Augenblick mag ich mein Leben noch weniger als sonst, aber ich will auch nicht Schluss machen, das käme mir feige vor und ich will nicht als Feigling sterben. Wenn ich schon die meiste Zeit als Feigling gelebt habe und mich die längste Zeit in mir selbst und in meinen Verliesen versteckt habe, so will ich nicht auch noch so sterben.

Diese dummen Gedanken habe ich nur mal wieder, weil ich letzte Nacht erneut bei Voldemort war und der sein Mütchen bei mir gekühlt hat. Mein Gesicht ist dick mit Make-up bedeckt, um Kratzer und zwei schillernde Veilchen zu verbergen. Meine schwere Kleidung versteckt die übrigen Verletzungen an meinem zerschlagenen Körper.

Da Voldemort im Augenblick alle Tränke hat, die er braucht, bin ich für ihn zurzeit ziemlich nutzlos, es sei denn als Punchingball - nette Nebenbeschäftigung – und so erholsam. Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchstehe, das ist alles so frustrierend. Sicher, ein paar Dinge erfahre ich dennoch und dadurch fühle ich mich dann doch noch ein wenig nützlich – aber das ist ein Mülleimer auch.

Ich habe starke Schmerzen und meine Tränke helfen immer weniger oder ich kann sie nicht mehr benutzen, weil sich langsam aber sicher die befürchtete Abhängigkeit einstellt – echt das Letzte was ich jetzt noch brauchen kann. Ich kann mich noch nicht mal bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrinken. Zum einen, weil ich kaum Alkohol vertrage, zum anderen aber, weil ich einen klaren Kopf brauche, um zu überleben. Wie sich warme Mahlzeiten anfühlen, weis ich inzwischen kaum mehr und auch nicht, wie es ist, auch nur zwei Stunden ohne Alpträume zu schlafen.

_I'm sick of living and afraid of dying_ – so könnte man meinen Zustand wohl am besten beschreiben – _das Leben kotzt mich an, aber ich will auch nicht sterben_, ja, genau so ist es.

Die frische Luft weht ein bisschen von dem Frust aus mir heraus und gibt mir die Kraft weiter zu machen – wenigstens wieder für ein paar Tage.

Als ich so gründlich durchgefroren bin, dass ich meine Hände kaum mehr zu Fäusten ballen kann, gehe ich wieder in meine Verliese hinunter. Eine Kanne heißer Tee und mir wird wieder ein wenig wärmer, außerdem füllt das Zeug meinen Magen und spielt ihm vor, er hätte eine Mahlzeit erhalten.

Ich mache mir darüber Gedanken, was ich mit dem Jungen anfangen kann, weil er doch so gar nicht in der Lage ist, sich zu verschließen. Natürlich habe ich ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass er seinen Geist leeren soll – besonders bevor er sich schlafen legt - aber ich bezweifle, dass er es tut. Auch mir würde es schwer fallen, diesen Rat zu beherzigen, wenn ich so unter Strom stünde, wie der Junge. Ich fürchte, er ist auch noch zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt und das macht alles noch schwieriger.

Wie kann man dicht machen, wenn man ein Mädel im Kopf hat? Außerdem sieht mir das Ganze nicht eben nach einer glücklichen Beziehung aus, denn er hat sich ausgerechnet in Cho Chang verkuckt und die trauert um Cedric Diggory, der letztes Jahr als einer der ersten von Voldemort ermordet wurde.

Ich habe die beiden vom Turm aus gesehen, als sie zusammen ins Dorf gegangen sind. Der Feuerkopf war nicht dabei, der war mit seiner Schwester beim Quidditch Training und die Granger war mit Loony Lovegood unterwegs, was mich dann doch sehr verwundert. Die eine rational, wie nur was, die andere das Versponnenste was es an dieser Schule gibt - abgesehen von Trelawney.

Irgendwann kommt mir ein kruder Gedanke. Lunas Vater besitzt eine Zeitung - ein wirklich schreckliches Schmierblatt für völlig Abgedrehte – aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass der nichts dagegen hätte, Harrys Geschichte abzudrucken – besonders, weil er das Ministerium so gar nicht mag und liebend gerne über Fudge herzieht. Ich nehme mir vor, die nächste Ausgabe des Quasslers (so heißt dieses bedruckte Klopapier) dann ausnahmsweise doch zu lesen – dürfte kein Problem sein, denn eine unserer Hexen lässt sie immer im Lehrerzimmer liegen.

Nun, das ist alles nur eine Vermutung und ich muss abwarten, was wirklich geschieht. Albus hatte sowas zwar gehofft, aber in einer solchen Zeitung?

Doch schon am nächsten Tag entnehme ich den Gesprächen am Gryffindor Tisch, dass ich ziemlich richtig liegen muss. Es sind zwar nur Satzfetzen, die ich mitbekomme (keiner von ihnen würde verständlich reden, wenn ich in der Nähe bin, aber ich habe bessere Ohren, als auch nur einer von ihnen vermutet), aber die scheinen darauf hinzuweisen, dass Harry mit dieser Skeeter (die uns letztes Jahr das Leben mit ihren diffamierenden Artikeln so schwer gemacht hat) gesprochen hat. Lunas ständig erstaunte Augen sprechen ebenfalls von sowas.

Wirklich, das muss ich einfach lesen – ich bin neugierig auf den Bericht – was der Junge gesagt haben mag und was diese Skeeter daraus gemacht haben mag – sie ist nicht eben für objektive Berichterstattung bekannt.

Außerdem scheine ich auch mit diesem Mädel Recht zu haben – sie ignoriert den Bengel demonstrativ – er scheint in ein ziemliches Fettnäpfchen gestolpert zu sein. Was für mich mal wieder bedeutet, dass ich wohl die nächsten Occlumentik Stunden abschreiben kann und das macht mich wütend. Der Junge muss es lernen und zwar verdammt bald – aber so? So kann es ja nur schief gehen. Ich nehme mir vor, noch rücksichtsloser geistig auf ihn einzuprügeln – irgendwann muss er sich einfach irgendwie wehren – und jede Gegenwehr ist besser als gar keine oder diese jämmerlichen Versuche, die er betreibt – Verdammt!

Schon am nächsten Montag hat das Rätselraten ein Ende. Diese komische Zeitung erscheint und ich beschaffe mir ziemlich schnell eine Ausgabe davon. Ich habe das Interview bereits gelesen, als der Junge das Ding überhaupt mal in die Hand bekommt.

Oh ja, er hat deutliche Worte gefunden und alles erzählt, was im letzten Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier geschehen ist und er nennt auch die Namen der Todesser, die dabei waren. Das kann so einigen meiner Slytherins sicher nicht gefallen und die bösen Blicke, die sie um sich werfen, sprechen Bände.

Doch nicht nur die sind wütend. Der Bengel erhält eine ganze Menge Briefe – wohl als Reaktion auf das Interview und dieser Eulenhagel ist etwas, was unserer Lieblingskröte sicher nicht entgehen kann. Sie geht zu den Kids hinüber und ich sehe zu, dass ich unauffällig in die Nähe komme – das will ich mir sicher nicht entgehen lassen.

Sie fragt, woher diese ganze Post kommt (wie gesagt, der Junge bekommt nie welche, außer von Sirius und der kann ihm im Augenblick sicher nicht schreiben) und bekommt darauf die pampige Antwort von einem der Weasley Zwillinge – sie droht ihm mit Nachsitzen, aber das scheint den weniger als gar nicht zu beeindrucken – keins der Kids nimmt sie noch für voll – was nicht eben eine gute Idee ist, denn diese Person ist gefährlich.

Harry reagiert noch extremer und wirft ihr einfach die Zeitung zu und meint er habe ein Interview gegeben – so verdammt rotzfrech und trocken. Er klingt, wie jemand, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat und einen Augenblick lang bewundere ich ihn fast.

Zuerst fehlen der Kröte die Worte und dann rastet sie aus. Da der Bengel das Interview in Hogsmeade gegeben hat, verbietet die ihm weitere Besuche (er nimmt das vollkommen ungerührt hin und ich kann sehen, dass er wirklich bereit ist, diesen Preis dafür zu zahlen, dass endlich die Wahrheit raus gekommen ist – auch wenn nicht sicher ist, wer sie glauben wird).

Sie heißt ihn einen Lügner, zieht Gryffindor Punkte ab und lässt ihn wieder nachsitzen – nichts davon macht Eindruck auf den Bengel und plötzlich bin ich verdammt stolz auf ihn, wenn er mein Sohn wäre, würde ich ihn für diesen verdammten, sturen Mut belohnen.

Meine Kollegen denken wohl ähnlich, denn in der nächsten Woche lassen sie ihn genau spüren, wie sehr sie auf seiner Seite stehen.

Ich stolpere zum Beispiel über Flitwick, der mit einer Schachtel quietschender Zuckermäuse unterwegs ist und als ich ihn frage, was er damit will, erwidert er nur mit einem feinen Lächeln und seinem Zeigefinger an den Lippen, die wären für Harry. Mehr kann er nicht wagen zu sagen oder zu tun, denn Umbridge treibt ihre Überwachung langsam auf die Spitze.

Sie hat verboten, diesen Artikel zu lesen oder zu besitzen und droht allen, die sich nicht daran halten mit einem Rauswurf – natürlich nur den Schülern, den Lehrern kann sie gar nichts, wenn sie sich nicht völlig zum Trottel machen will.

Doch auch die Kids finden Mittel und Wege, sie auszutricksen. Sie verwandeln das Ding einfach in etwas Unverfängliches und beweisen dabei zehnmal soviel Phantasie und magisches Können, als ich ihnen je zugetraut hätte. Das Einzige, was Umbridge mit ihrem Verbot erreicht ist, dass jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, dieses Interview kennt und dass es wieder und wieder gelesen und natürlich auch diskutiert wird – schließlich kann sie nicht überall sein.

Ja, Harry hat sie ordentlich in eine Ecke gedrängt, aus der sie nicht so leicht wieder raus kommt und schon gar, nicht ohne vollkommen das Gesicht zu verlieren.

Ich lasse mir natürlich nicht anmerken, wie sehr mich diese tollkühne Schelmenstück freut und behandle den Jungen wie immer – vielleicht noch ein wenig zynischer, denn ich will mir nichts von meinen wahren Gefühlen anmerken lassen – wie üblich.

Auch Albus freut sich diebisch über das Ganze, auch wenn er es nicht für ungefährlich hält. Doch einen guten Witz hat der Alte schon immer geliebt. Ich kann allerdings nur hoffen, dass nicht auch er noch den Preis dafür wird zahlen müssen – in gewisser Weise vielleicht wir alle.

Dann ereilt mich ein weiterer Ruf und ich bekomme mit, dass Voldemort neue Pläne hat, wie er an die Prophezeiung kommen will – die alten sind wohl gescheitert und der Schuldige wurde bestraft. Wieder spricht der Dunkle Lord nicht deutlich darüber, was er gedenkt zu tun – er spricht nur Roockwood ein Lob aus und da ich weis, dass der früher sein Spion im Ministerium war, kann ich mir denken, dass das was auch immer Voldemort jetzt vorhat, Erfolg versprechender sein wird und mich schaudert.

Ich weis nicht, wie ich den Bengel jetzt noch schützen kann – am wenigsten, wie ich ihn vor sich selbst schützen kann und es wird immer wichtiger, dass er Occlumentik lernt und es wird immer deutlicher, dass er nicht dazu bereit ist. Er steht sich dabei wohl selbst im Weg, das und die Tatsache, dass er mich so gar nicht leiden kann. Doch da liegt die Schuld wohl zum großen Teil bei mir – ich habe ihm nie einen Grund dazu gegeben, aber jede Menge Gründe für das Gegenteil.

Ich mache mir Sorgen, immer größere Sorgen und würde eine ganze Menge dafür geben, mehr über Voldemorts Pläne zu erfahren. Ich kann mir ausrechnen, dass sie mit Harry zu tun haben werden, aber ich weis nicht in welcher Art. Ich denke, er wird versuchen, den Jungen auf welche Art auch immer zu manipulieren und an dieser Stelle kommt wieder die Occlumentik ins Spiel, die der Bengel einfach nicht zu beherrschen lernt. Es ist zum Haare ausraufen und ich verzweifle langsam.

Wie ich es mir vorgenommen habe, nehme ich den Jungen noch härter ran, aber es bringt nicht den so verzweifelt erhofften Erfolg. Langsam aber sicher kann ich in ihm lesen, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Seine Erinnerungen – keine davon besonders schön - huschen an mir vorbei, als ob ich durch eine alte Foliante blättern würde.

_Verdammt, Junge, wehr dich – mach zu!_

Und ganz nebenbei stolpere ich über das Gespräch, das Voldemort mit Rookwood gehabt haben muss – was zum Henker hat das in Potters Kopf zu suchen? Ich spreche ihn darauf an und er stottert etwas von einem Traum. Na wunderbar, da sehe ich ja wie gut er übt – Ach Shit – verdammt!

Ich mache ihn an und scharre, was er meint was wir hier tun, ob er sich mal wieder für wichtig halten will oder ob er denkt, dass mir das hier vielleicht Spaß machen würde (tut es nämlich nicht – es ist für mich eine genauso große Schinderei wie für den Jungen – immer noch - und es wird von Mal zu Mal schlimmer). Es macht mich so verdammt wütend, dass er das Ganze hier so offensichtlich nicht ernst nimmt.

Am liebsten würde ich ihn verprügeln, wenn ich mir nicht schon vor vielen Jahren geschworen hätte, nie-mals Hand an einen meiner Schüler zu legen. Allerdings bringt sein Blick meine Finger schon dazu verdammt zu jucken, aber ich beherrsche mich - wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht.

Dann platzt er heraus, dass es wohl meine Aufgabe sei beim Dunklen Lord zu spionieren. Nun, ich weis, dass er es weis und so gebe ich es mit einer ziemlichen Genugtuung zu. Soll er doch denken, was er will. Dennoch ist es mir unangenehm, dass ich anscheinend für den Jungen so leicht zu durchschauen bin und es macht mich wütend, dass er es wohl für ein abenteuerliches Spiel hält und nicht für die grausame Quälerei, die es jede Mal für mich ist – nicht, dass ich ihn je eines Besseren belehren würde.

Mir fällt nichts Anderes ein, als erneut den Legilimentes auf ihn auszusprechen – als sei der die Möglichkeit genauso in seine Privatsphäre einzudringen, wie er es mit seiner Frage bei der meinen getan hat. Doch dieses Mal bin ich wohl nicht so konzentriert wie sonst und es gelingt ihm, sich zu wehren. Er spricht den Protego aus (woher zum Henker kennt er den? Der wäre erst Ende dieses Jahres in Verteidigung dran – nicht, dass die Kröte ihn lehren wird). Und damit gelingt es ihm, meinen Spruch umzukehren und in meine Erinnerungen einzudringen. Eine äußerst unangenehme Erfahrung, denn in der Magie des Jungen liegt mehr Macht, als ich es erwartet hätte – er zwingt sogar meinen Zauberstab aus der Richtung.

„Genug!" bricht es wütend aus mir heraus und diese Wut schleudert den Bengel regelrecht in meine Regale. Die Trankfläschchen klirren, einige krachen sogar hinunter und zerbrechen. Das war das, was ich befürchtet hatte – darum stelle ich die meisten meiner Erinnerungen ja auch ins Denkarium – aber alles geht einfach nicht – es sind zu viele und von manchen weis ich noch nicht mal bewusst, dass ich sie überhaupt habe.

Es macht mich wütend - ja – aber gleichzeitig bin ich auch zufrieden – endlich hat er sich gegen mich gewehrt und hatte damit sogar Erfolg.

Er schaut mich an, als würde er mir alles zutrauen, was ich es ihm jetzt antun könnte. Nun, bei ihm habe ich nun mal einen echt üblen Eindruck hinterlassen – aber ich bin selbst Schuld und ich wollte es ja auch gar nicht anders. Mir fällt nichts Besseres ein, um die Situation zu überspielen, als erneut den Zauber auszusprechen – sofort bin ich in einer weiteren Erinnerung des Jungen – offensichtlich ging sein Traum über den Weg zur Prophezeiung inzwischen noch weiter. Ich kann nur leise in mich hineinfluchen – genau das, was wir verhindern wollen, passiert – Voldemort benutzt den Jungen und das verdammt subtil.

Ich brülle Harry an, will wissen, was das sein solle und er meint, er habe mir doch schon gesagt, dass er davon träumen würde, aber so weit sei er bisher noch nie vorgedrungen. Es sei das erste Mal gewesen, dass er das gesehen hätte. Ich werfe ihm sofort vor, er würde nicht genug daran arbeiten und die mir inzwischen leider nur zu bekannte wütende Verzweiflung packt mich wieder.

Das ist noch schlimmer als gar keinen Erfolg zu haben – den Bengel mit meinen Angriffen noch weiter auf diesen Weg zu führen, den er sicher nicht gehen sollte. Ich weis nicht, auf wen ich wütender bin auf ihn oder auf mich selbst. Er tut nichts dafür, sich auf eine geeignete Art abzuschirmen und ich finde keinen Weg, ihm erfolgreich Occlumentik beizubringen.

Ich drohe ihm mal wieder mit dem Dunklen Lord (_als würde sich der Bengel vor dem berühmten schwarzen Mann fürchten – echt tolle Idee, Severus!_) und er meint, er habe bisher nur gehört, dass Todesser Voldemort als ‚Dunklen Lord' bezeichnen würden. Ich war der Meinung, er würde schon längst wissen, dass ich ein Todesser war (oder auch bin – kommt auf den Blickwinkel an) und so dachte ich mir nichts dabei diese Bezeichnung zu verwenden. Na Klasse, jetzt weis er auch das noch ganz sicher und kann es in der Schule rumtratschen.

Doch bevor ich meine Beherrschung vollkommen verlieren kann, beginnt eine Frauenstimme wie wahnsinnig zu kreischen (und als erstes kommt mir das Porträt von Sirius Mutter in den Sinn – aber das hängt irgendwo in London und sicher nicht in Hogwarts) und ich will von Potter wissen, ob ihm etwas aufgefallen sei, als er hier runter kam. Er schüttelt nur vollkommen verdattert den Kopf und so sehe ich zu, dass ich schnellstens nach oben komme, um was auch immer zu verhindern.



Fooled and fooled again

Ich stürze die Treppen hinauf und finde die halbe Schule in der Eingangshalle versammelt vor. Eine hysterisch schluchzende Trelawney sitzt mit einer leeren Sherryflasche auf einem Koffer, den offensichtlich jemand ihr hinterher die Treppen hinunter geworfen hat. Sie schnieft etwas von wegen ‚Das können sie doch nicht tun' und ‚Ich bin doch hier zu Hause'. Doch eine hämisch feixende Umbridge widerspricht ihr vehement. Sie sei gewarnt gewesen und hätte nichts an ihrem Unterrichtsstil geändert. Sybill bekommt absolute Zustände und schluchzt haltlos.

Wie gesagt, ich kann diese Schleiermotte auch nicht leiden, aber sie einfach so raus zu werfen, ist schon ganz schön heftig. Man kann sehen wieviel Genugtuung es dieser Kröte gibt, einem andern Menschen so sehr schaden. Die alte Sybill ist wirklich nicht allzu beliebt in der Schule, aber die Anwesenden finden diese Behandlung auch nicht richtig. Ich denke, bei vielen Lehrern steht ebenfalls im Hinterkopf, dass auch sie hier zu Hause sind (bei mir ist das jedenfalls so) und wie unsicher dieses Heim nun plötzlich geworden ist.

Dann geht Minerva dazwischen und drückt Trelawney ein Taschentuch in die Hand und versichert ihr, dass sie Hogwarts nicht verlassen müsse. Worauf hin Umbridge natürlich sofort wieder ihre Autorität (die sie in unser aller Empfinden nicht wirklich hat) herauskehrt, doch genau in diesem Augenblick taucht Albus durch die Eingangstür auf und mischt sich ein.

Er meint er habe durchaus die Autorität zu bestimmen, wer hier Zuhause sei und wer nicht. Die Kröte erwidert, Sybill könnte nicht in ihrem Turm bleiben, denn vielleicht würde der neue Wahrsagelehrer die Räume brauchen und es wird klar, dass sie denkt, einen weiteren Fuß in der Tür von Hogwarts zu bekommen. Doch Albus lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken und entgegnet nur, der Fall würde nicht eintreten, denn er habe bereits einen neuen Lehrer gefunden, der diese Räume nicht brauchen würde.

Umbridge erwidert, sie habe dem nicht zugestimmt und Albus berichtigt sie, dass dies nicht nötig sei, diese Macht habe sie nur, wenn er keinen geeigneten Lehrer finden könnte. Er winkt zur Eingangstür, die er offen gelassen hat und ein gewaltiger Zentaur kommt hereingeklappert.

Umbridge fällt der Unterkiefer herunter und sie bringt den Mund nicht mehr zu. Erst einen Augenblick später wird mir klar, warum sie so entsetzt aussieht – sie hasst und fürchtet alle Mischwesen – na bravo, Albus – ich kann nur hoffen, dass du dir mit dieser Aktion nicht selbst ein Ei gelegt hast.

Minerva und Flora bringen Trelawney wieder nach oben in ihre Räume und die Menge verläuft sich. Albus bringt den Zentauren – er heißt Firenze – in geeignete Räume im Erdgeschoss und geht dann in sein Büro hinauf. Ich folge ihm, denn ich will unbedingt mit ihm reden.

Die Kids, die in ihre Räume strömen, halten mich ein wenig auf und so dauert es etwas, bis ich am Gargoyle ankomme. Er springt auf mein Passwort hin auf und die Treppe bringt mich nach oben. Bevor ich anklopfen kann, dringt eine wütende Piepsstimme an meine Ohren, die ich als die von Umbridge identifiziere.

„Was erlauben sie sich, alter Mann!" kreischt sie hysterisch. „Eine verfluchte Missgeburt einzustellen! Sie müssen wahnsinnig sein ... das Ministerium ... ich bin hier der Hochinquisitor...!

„Und ich bin hier der Direktor", ertönt Albus ruhige Stimme. „Einstellungen unterliegen alleine meiner Autorität und Firenze ist vollkommen für diesen Job geeignet – Zentauren sind die besten Wahrsager und Omendeuter, die es gibt..." - „...Missgeburten...!"- „Nein, ein Mitglied einer sehr alten und stolzen Rasse" - „...der Minister ... meine Rechte ... Hochinquisitor..." Sie kreischt so sehr, dass man sie fast nicht mehr verstehen kann und ist völlig hysterisch. Albus bleibt vollkommen ruhig und redet mit ihr, wie mit einem kleinen Kind, doch sie will sich nicht beruhigen. „...wir werden noch sehen ... ihre Tage sind gezählt ... warten sie nur ab...!"

Die Tür, an der ich warte, knallt auf und schleudert mich gegen die Wand. Die Kröte sieht mich nicht und rennt nur die Treppe hinunter. Mein Blick bleibt an ihr kleben, bis unten verschwunden ist.

„Komm rein, mein Junge", höre ich Albus ruhige Stimme und frage mich, woher er weis, dass ich hier bin.

Ich komme seiner Aufforderung nach und lasse mich auf dem Sessel gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Das gefällt mir nicht", brumme ich. „Ganz und gar nicht, Sir – das war eine Drohung."

„Soll sie drohen, so schnell wird sie mich nicht los – ich habe immer noch mehr Einfluss, als sie ahnt – das ist meine Schule und ich werde mich auch darum kümmern."

„Sie ist sauer, Sir", gebe ich nachdenklich zurück. „Sie haben ihr schon zu oft einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht – machen sie nicht den Fehler, diese Person zu unterschätzen – sie war eine Slytherin und die können verdammt heimtückisch werden."

Er lächelt mich an und seine Augen blitzen.

„Du musst es ja am besten wissen", entgegnet er. „Du warst ja auch einer."

„Und ich bin es immer noch", brumme ich und kann nicht verstehen, wie er immer noch so gut gelaunt sein kann, denn ich halte es für sehr gefährlich, diese Kröte nicht ernst zu nehmen – ihre Rache könnte schrecklich werden.

„Wenn du schon mal wieder da bist, Severus", unterbricht er meine Gedanken. „Wie läuft es mir dem Jungen?"

„Schlecht", erwidere ich bitter. „Er lernt einfach nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord immer stärker versucht, ihn zu benutzen. Ich habe alles versucht, aber vergeblich. Einmal konnte er mich aus seinem Kopf werfen, indem er meinen Fluch umgekehrt hat – aber das ist nicht zuverlässig und auch nicht der Sinn der Sache – er kam damit in meinen Kopf und wir wollen sicher nicht, dass er in den Kopf des Dunklen Lords kommt."

„Wieviel hat er gesehen?" will Albus wissen und klingt, als sei er wirklich um mich besorgt.

„Nur wenig", entgegne ich. „Aber für meinen Geschmack zu viel – wie auch immer – ich werde in Zukunft noch besser aufpassen und noch mehr Erinnerungen ins Denkarium stellen."

„Du wirst also weiter machen, mein Junge?" fragt er und ich kann hören, wieviel ihm daran liegt – und mir ehrlich gesagt auch.

„Ja, Sir – aber ich weis nicht, wie lange ich das noch kann – wenn er noch mehr sieht, kann ich nicht für mich garantieren – er muss nichts über mich wissen, was er in der Schule rumtratschen kann."

„Bitte Severus, es ist wichtiger denn je, dass Harry lernt Voldemort auszuschließen."

„Das weis ich", gebe ich zurück. „Und darum werde ich auch weiter machen, aber es ist verdammt frustrierend, so gar nicht mit ihm vorwärts zu kommen."

Er brummt nur unbestimmt und ich weis. dass er mir immer noch den Ausweg offen lässt, damit aufzuhören, wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffe.

„Danke", murmle ich und er nickt nur.

„Ich kann es dir nur immer wieder sagen – nicht nur der Junge ist wichtig – du bist es auch – Du bist mir sehr wichtig, Severus. Denk immer dran – ich möchten nicht, dass es dir schlecht geht oder du gar leidest."

„Nochmal danke", erwidere ich, aber in meinem Kopf ist eine ganz andere Antwort.

‚_Siehst du Albus und darum werde ich dir viele Dinge nie erzählen, auch wenn ich es sehr zu schätzen weis, dass ich dir was bedeute._'

Bevor mir noch das Falsche entwischt, beginne ich ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen, über die ich schon seit einer ganzen Zeit mit ihm reden wollte. Es geht um meine Spionagetätigkeit und auch um schulische Belange. Zu selten wage ich es noch, hier rauf zu kommen – einfach weil ich immer unter Beobachtung stehe und mich bedeckt halten muss. Es macht mich wütend, nicht so zu können, wie ich will und der Alte weis das, denn er holt uns mal wieder eine Kanne Tee und eine ganze Portion von den Plätzchen, die ich so gerne esse und die mein Magen auch heute dankend akzeptiert.

Es ist schon nach Mitternacht, als ich diese behaglichen Räume wieder verlasse, um mich in mein Refugium zurückzuziehen. Voldemort lässt mich diese Nacht zwar in Ruhe, aber zum Schlafen komme ich trotzdem nicht – oder wenigstens nicht besonders gut – Alpträume.



Aufgeflogen

Schon bald wird es wirklich klar, dass Umbridge es Dumbledore keineswegs vergeben hat, dass er ihre Autorität untergräbt. Ich bekomme es erst mit, als es zu spät ist. Spät am Abend klopft es an meiner Bürotür und ich frage mich schon, wer es sein könnte – ich war schließlich erst vor kurzem bei Albus und ich denke nicht, dass es sich um ihn handeln könnte.

_Wenn du wissen willst, wer draußen steht, dann mach einfach auf, Severus – noch kannst du nicht durch Türen schauen!_

„Herein", brumme ich und eine vollkommen verstörte Minerva kommt in mein Büro.

„Minerva", meine ich überrascht. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Potter ... Umbridge ... Albus!"

Viel kann ich aus ihrem Stammeln nicht herausbringen und so lasse ich sie sich erst mal in Sessel setzen, den gewöhnlich Albus einnimmt und mache eine Kanne Tee. Wenn jemals jemand einen Tee gebraucht hat, dann ist es Minerva in diesem Augenblick.

„Setz dich erst mal, Minerva", sage ich ruhig. „Trink einen Schluck und dann noch mal von vorne."

Sie nimmt das Getränk dankbar entgegen und trinkt einen tiefen Schluck.

„Potter hat heimlich Verteidigung unterrichtet – trotzt dieses Verbots von Umbridge – fast dreißig Kinder, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe. Deine Slytherins haben ihn erwischt, als er in den Turm zurückkehren wollte und ihn in ihr Büro gebracht."

Ich seufze leise.

„Ich habe sie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle – sie versprechen sich inzwischen von dieser Kröte mehr, als ich ihnen zu bieten habe – Leider. Aber erzähl weiter."

Sie nimmt meine Worte hin und fährt fort.

„Sie hatte eins der anderen Kinder unter Kontrolle, das Harrys Gruppe verraten hat und brachte alles vor Albus, allerdings verließ sie sich weder auf ihn noch auf ihre eigene Autorität und hatte Fudge und Auroren nach Hogwarts geholt – wie für eine Festnahme – Severus – wo sind wir nur hingekommen?"

„In Orwells Überwachungsstaat", erwidere ich wütend und sie nickt schwer.

„Ja, so sieht das für mich auch aus", meint sie schwer. „Weiter in meiner Geschichte – ich möchte zu Ende kommen. Kinsley – er war einer der Auroren, die sie geholt hatte – konnte ihrem Zeugen gerade noch das Gedächtnis löschen, bevor sie reden konnte und so kam nichts heraus. Potter wollte schon alles gestehen, als sich Albus eingemischt hat und den Jungen gedeckt hat. Er sagte, das alles sei seine Idee gewesen, er habe diese Verbindung gegründet, um Fudge seinen Posten zu nehmen – ein gefundenes Fressen für diesen Narren. Er wollte Albus sofort verhaften, doch der ließ das natürlich nicht zu. Dumbledore stunnte alle Anwesenden – ich konnte die beiden Kinder gerade noch zu Boden reißen – und verschwand mit Fawkes. Er wird gesucht werden und wir stehen alleine. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu sagen, wer seine Vertretung übernommen hat, oder?"

„Die Kröte", ächze ich.

„Ich halte auch nichts von dieser Person", meint Minerva kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich wünschte, du würdest sie nicht so nennen – Albus hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, dass er dir die Verantwortung für alles anvertraut hat, für den Fall, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage ist – mir sind die Hände gebunden."

„Ich weis, Minerva", knurre ich. „Ich werde mich bedeckt halten müssen und zusehen, dass ich das Schlimmste verhindern kann – Grundgütiger – der verdammte Bengel. Wir hatten bereits sowas vermutet, aber dass es so übel ausgehen könnte, hätte ich nicht erwartet."

„Ja, die Kinder brauchen unbedingt anständigen Unterricht und diese Person gibt ihnen den sicher nicht. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Harry den Kindern genug beigebracht hat, denn er wird kaum mehr damit weiter machen können. Wie auch immer, wir haben Albus verloren und er wird sich im Geheimen weiter um alles kümmern, was den Orden betrifft – aber hier in Hogwarts sind wir auf uns gestellt."

„Sind wir", gebe ich wütend zurück und bin wirklich sauer. „Ich werde mich mit dieser Kröte gut stellen müssen, aber es passt mir nicht – ich kann sie nicht ausstehen."

„Ja, Severus mach das – und ich werde nicht mehr hier runter kommen", erwidert sie. „Es ist besser, wenn keiner weis, dass wir in Wahrheit zusammenarbeiten."

Ich nicke nur und überlege mir, wem ich in Zukunft meine Bereichte abliefern werde – nun, es bleibt immer noch unser glorreiches Hauptquartier, obwohl ich kaum Lust habe, Black oder Lupin zu berichten. Aber dann vielleicht schriftlich und die Pergamente auf unseren geheimen Wegen an Albus weiterleiten.

Höflich zu Umbridge sein – verdammt – da treffe ich mich doch lieber täglich mit Voldemort – das ist nicht so widerlich.

„Es wird alles noch schwerer werden", meine ich bedrückt. „Aber wir werden es schaffen Minerva – weil wir es müssen."

„Ja", entgegnet sie. „Ich bin froh, dass ich hier runter gekommen bin und mir dir gesprochen habe. Jetzt bin ich ruhiger, da ich weis, dass ich nicht alleine stehe."

„Tust du nicht – deine Kollegen sind auch noch da."

„Ja, aber besonders du bist da und zum ersten Mal erkenne ich wirklich, wieviel wir an dir haben."

Ich kann nur mit Mühe verhindern, rot zu werden, doch ich muss mir nicht allzu lange Mühe geben, denn sie nickt mir nochmal zu, steht auf und geht.

Verdammt – Albus musste fliehen, der verflixte Bengel ist mit seiner Gruppe aufgeflogen und die Kröte ist der neue Direktor von Hogwarts. Das ist übel. so verdammt übel.

Wie auch immer, ich bin gewohnt im Verborgenen zu wirken und ich werde das in Zukunft noch viel stärker tun müssen – ich werde nicht zulassen, dass diese Person wirklich die Kontrolle über Hogwarts übernimmt.

Schon am nächsten Tag wird klar, dass ich mit diesem Vorhaben nicht alleine stehe. Die wildesten Gerüchte über die Vorgänge am Vorabend fliegen durch die Schule. Sicher ist nur, dass es der Kröte nicht möglich ist, in Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen, denn der Gargoyle rückt und rührt sich nicht für sie.

Dass sie sich allerdings der Hilfe meiner Slytherins versichert hat und sie zu ihrer persönlichen Garde ernannt hat, liegt mir quer im Magen. Man darf diesen Kids keine Macht geben – sie missbrauchen sie nur – und dass ich gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen muss, macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Die Kröte sucht mich vor dem Mittagsessen in meinem Büro auf und tut verdammt freundlich – auf eine grässlich schleimige Art.

„Sie werden doch wissen, wo ihre Zukunft liegt, Professor Snape", meint sie und richtet sich vor mir zu ihrer vollen Größe auf – was so ungefähr anderthalb Meter sind.

„Ja, Direktor, das weis ich", gebe ich zurück und sie nimmt das in ihrem Sinn, nicht so wie ich es meine.

„Ich will von ihnen Veritaserum haben", fährt sie fort.

„Wozu brauchen sie das, Maam?" will ich wissen. „Es darf nur mit der ausdrücklichen Einwilligung des Ministeriums eingesetzt werden."

„Und sie glauben, dass ich die nicht habe?" erwidert sie mit ihrer widerlich hohen Kleinmädchenstimme.

„Oh, ich vertraue darauf, dass dem so ist", meine ich nur trocken. „Trotzdem muss ich wissen, wozu sie das brauchen – eine falsche Dosierung kann die übelsten Folgen haben."

„Potter", zischt sie. „Er weis, wo der flüchtige Black ist und er weis auch wohin Dumbledore geflohen ist."

Ja, ersteres weis der Bengel sicher und sie sollte es wohl besser nicht erfahren, aber letzteres weis wohl nur Albus selbst – er neigt nicht dazu, sich in die Karten schauen zu lassen.

„Nun gut", gebe ich zurück und gehe an mein Tranklager.

Natürlich habe ich nicht vor, ihr echtes Veritaserum zu geben – wo kämen wir denn da hin? Sicher habe ich dem Bengel schon mit dem Zeug gedroht, aber ich hatte nie die Absicht, es wirklich einzusetzen – eine solche Rücksichtnahme erwarte ich von der Kröte sicher nicht. Sie hat keine Ahnung von Tränken und weis nicht, was ich hier alles auf Vorrat stehen habe. Seit der falsche Moody dauernd mein Büro auf den Kopf gestellt hat, stehen hier auch Phiolen mit Sachen, die gar nichts bewirken, aber ganz anders beschriftet sind.

Echtes Veritaserum ist vollkommen farblos und sieht wie Wasser aus, nur dass sich Licht nicht darin bricht. Ich denke nicht, dass sie letzteres weis und so gebe ich ihr ein Trankfläschchen mit klarem Wasser.

„Drei Tropfen davon in eine trinkbare Flüssigkeit und sie werden alles erfahren, was sie wissen wollen", meine ich und reiche es ihr.

„Ja, sie sind wenigstens kooperativ", gibt sie zurück. „Gut, gut, dann werde ich zusehen, dass ich in Erfahrung bringe, was ich wissen will."

Ich brumme nur unbestimmt. Damit bringt sie sicher nichts in Erfahrung und ich zähle darauf, dass der Bengel schlau genug ist, nichts zu trinken, was sie ihm anbietet. Sie geht wieder und nur selten habe ich jemand so gern von hinten gesehen.

Doch sie kann mit ihrem Plan nicht allzu weit gekommen sein, denn das ganze Schloss ist kurz darauf voll mit durchgedrehten Feuerwerkskörpern, die einen geregelten Unterricht unmöglich machen. Obwohl ich sonst von solchen Störungen nichts halte und sie strengstens bestrafe, freue ich mich heute diebisch darüber. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, wer die Verantwortlichen sind, aber von mir wird sie es sicher nicht erfahren – ebenso wenig, wie von meinen Kollegen. Keiner außer Filch ist bereit, ihr zu helfen und so verbringt sie ihren ersten Tag als neuer Direktor von Hogwarts damit, Kracher und Knallkörper zu jagen.

Wer auch immer das Zeug fabriziert hat (ich tippe auf die Weasley Zwillinge – die vertreiben schon das ganze Jahr magische Scherzartikel und wollen das wohl später zu ihrem Beruf machen – im Fall der beiden halte ich es allerdings eher für Berufung, denn ich habe selten jemand gesehen, der für sowas mehr Talent hätte), hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und es kostet die Kröte den letzten Nerv – sehr zur Freude aller anderen Anwesenden.

Nee, von Potter hat sie sicher nichts erfahren und ich bin froh, dass der Junge ist, wie er ist. Schon so eine Sache auf jemand zählen zu müssen, den man eigentlich nicht mag ... und es soll etwas geschehen, das diese Abneigung zum Überkochen bringt.

Noch am selben Abend gehe ich heimlich nach Grimmauld Platz und kann dort Albus über die Vorgänge in der Schule am Laufenden halten. Er legt mir nochmal, das was wir besprochen haben, ans Herz und ich fühle mich verdammt stolz auf sein Vertrauen ... es bedeutet mir mehr als alles andere.

Ich muss wohl nicht erst erwähnen, dass ich die Gelegenheit dazu nutze, mal wieder ein bisschen Dampf bei Black abzulassen. Er springt nicht sonderlich darauf an, aber ich kann ihm ansehen, dass er sich alle Mühe geben muss, nicht wieder auf mich loszugehen – aber vielleicht hindert ihn auch Lupins Anwesenheit daran - für ihn würde er sicher eine ganze Menge tun, was er für keinen anderen täte – aber vielleicht will er auch nur nicht wieder sein Gesicht von den anderen verlieren.

Albus ist so weit zufrieden und meint nur, er werde sich auf seine Art um alles kümmern, denn nun seien ihm durch sein Amt als Direktor nicht länger die Hände gebunden und wenn wir etwas von ihm brauchen würde, könnten wir ihn auf dem üblichen Weg erreichen.

Es tut mir gut zu wissen, dass er nicht aus der Welt ist, auch wenn er nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er auf seine Art bereits eifrig seine Rückkehr plant und dass er bereits so seine Vorstellungen hat, wie er Umbridge von dort verschwinden lassen kann und auch wie er das Ministerium dazu bringen kann, sich nicht mehr länger in unsere Angelegenheiten einzumischen.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre, dass Voldemort einen Fehler macht und alle erkennen müssen, dass Albus schon die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit sagt - aber das ist eine Sache, auf die ich kaum zu hoffen wage.

Wie auch immer, ich kehre in meine Verliese zurück und schmiede meine eigenen Pläne, wie ich das alles überstehen soll, ohne mehr zu verlieren, als ich mir leisten kann.



Das hätte er niemals sehen dürfen

Wieder mal einer dieser Abende an denen Potter zum Üben zu mir kommt. Ich habe dieses Mal meine Erinnerungen besonders sorgfältig in das Denkarium gepackt. Nee, muss echt nicht sein, dass er wieder etwas über mich erfährt. Er kommt schon ziemlich geladen bei mir an und ich kann mir an einer Hand ausrechnen, dass es schon wieder mal ein Desaster werden wird. Verdammt – warum kann er nur seine Gefühle so gar nicht kontrollieren?

Ich frage ihn, ob er geübt hat und er gibt mir ein arschkaltes „ja" zu Antwort. Ich kann es ihm ansehen, dass es mit Sicherheit eine Lüge ist, denn sein Blick klebt an den Beinen meines Schreibtisches und er kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen. Bin ich nicht unbedingt böse drüber – es fällt mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer den Blick dieser grünen Mandelaugen zu ertragen – Lilys Augen im Gesicht dieses Bengels zu sehen - die Augen meiner Elfe in James Gesicht.

Es zerfetzt mich jedes Mal regelrecht, wenn er mich anschaut, aber ich habe es versprochen und darum mache ich weiter. Doch kaum steht mir der Junge heute mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber, um sich wie auch immer zu verteidigen, kommt Draco Malfoy in mein Büro gestürzt. Er gafft die Szene an, die sich ihm bietet und stammelt schließlich etwas über Umbridge, die meine Hilfe bräuchte und Montague (einer aus der Quidditch Mannschaft von Slytherin, der ein paar Tage lang verschwunden war – jemand hatte ihn verhext), der in einer Toilette stecken würde.

Ich halte es für das Beste, die Übung mit Potter abzubrechen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich traue Umbridge noch nicht mal zu, dass sie ihr eigenes Büro ohne Wegweiser findet – und wie auch immer – ich brauche eine komplette Mannschaft für das nächste Spiel. Also fauche ich den Bengel an, er solle morgen Abend wiederkommen und folge Draco mit langen Schritten zum Ort des Geschehens.

Die Tür fällt hinter mir zu und lässt Potter alleine in meinem Büro zurück. Ich gehe davon aus, dass er so schnell wie möglich in seinen Turm fliehen wird.

Die Situation, die ich vorfinde, beinhaltet eine vollkommen hilflose Umbridge, die vor einer Männertoilette steht und sich nicht reintraut, einem Montague, der in derselbigen steckt und weder vor noch zurück kann und auch nicht zu wissen scheint, was ihm überhaupt zugestoßen ist. Dass Draco aufgeregt auf mich einquasselt und herauszufinden versucht, was Potter in meinem Büro zu suchen hatte, trägt auch nicht eben zur Klärung der Lage bei.

Ich bemühe mich, den anderen Jungen aus dem Klobecken zu bekommen, aber er steckt wirklich verdammt fest. Ein Zauber, der es vergrößert, die handfeste Hilfe von Crabbe und Goyle, die das Chaos nur vergrößern, weil sie nicht sofort verstehen, was ich eigentlich von ihnen will und immer verzweifeltere Blicke von der Kröte (so hatte sie sich das Direktorat von Hogwarts sicher nicht vorgestellt) und irgendwann kommt Montague doch aus der Schüssel geflutscht bedeckt mit – ich-sag-es-lieber-nicht – auf jeden Fall stinkt er und bedarf einer dringenden Reinigung und medizinischer Betreuung.

Sein Blick wirkt noch immer als habe er eine großzügige Portion Verwirrtrank geschluckt.

Ich sorge dafür, dass er als erstes unter eine Dusche kommt und danach so schnell wie möglich in Poppys Hände, die sicher etwas für ihn tun kann. Dann schicke ich Malfoy und Anhang in ihre Räume zurück. Die Kröte muss ich nicht weiter beruhigen, die macht sich ganz von selbst vom Acker.

Ich bin ziemlich gereizt, da ich immer noch nicht wirklich weis, wie es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte – auch wenn ich einen der heimtückischeren Streiche der Weasley Zwillinge vermute – meine Schlangen haben sich in letzter Zeit wirklich unter aller Sau den Gryffindors gegenüber benommen und haben ihre neue Macht als Umbridges Garde weidlich ausgenutzt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie alles verdient, was auch immer sie bekommen haben – auch wenn ich es nicht billigen kann, weil es das Chaos an der Schule nur noch vergrößert, so befriedigt es in gewisser Weise doch meinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit.

Gedankenverloren kehre ich in mein Büro zurück und habe eigentlich nur noch eine heiße Dusche im Sinn, denn auch ich habe etwas von dem Schlamassel abbekommen, das es bedeutet hat, Montague aus dem Klo zu ziehen.

Doch der Gedanke schwindet vollkommen, kaum dass ich mein Büro betreten habe. Ich sehe Potter, der seinen neugierigen Kopf in das Denkarium gesteckt hat und sich folgende Szene ansieht:

Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Küste, theoretische Prüfung. Mein zweites Lieblingsfach und man könnte sagen, dass ich Dank der Herumtreiber eine ganze Menge praktische Übung darin habe.

Die Hälfte der Examen geschrieben, die Hälfte liegt noch vor uns. Der kleine Professor Flitwick steht vorne und passt auf, dass keiner abschreibt. Gerade noch genug Zeit, alles noch mal durchzulesen.

Einige Reihen vor mir streckt sich Black, schaukelt mit seinem Stuhl, gibt Potter, der einige Reihen hinter ihm sitzt, das Daumen nach oben Zeichen. Potter grinst, wuschelt seine Haare, fängt an, auf einem Zettel herum zu kritzeln.

Lupin schaut konzentriert auf sein Pergament, liest alles noch mal durch. Mein Blick fällt auf Pettigrew. Er schwitzt wie verrückt und sieht verzweifelt aus. Seine Füße scharren unruhig am Boden und er kaut an seinen Fingernägeln.

Ich fange an, auch alles noch mal durchzulesen.

Professor Flitwicks Piepstimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Zeit ist um. Mit einem _Accio _sammelt er unsere Aufgaben ein. Es sind so viele Pergamentrollen, dass sie ihn von den Beinen reißen. Einige Schüler aus den vorderen Reihen helfen ihm lachend wieder auf. Er bedankt sich und entlässt uns für jetzt.

Ich gebe vor, meine Prüfungsfragen nochmals zu studieren, aber in Wahrheit folge ich Potter und seinen Freunden. Mal sehen, was ich aufschnappen kann. So leise ich kann, schleiche ich mich an das Quartett heran.

„…wie fandest du die Prüfung, Padfoot?" fragt Potter gerade.

„Ein Kinderspiel!" meint Black. „Wie fandest du Frage zehn, Moony?"

„Lass mich mal nachdenken", sagt Lupin, grinst schief und versucht ernst zu klingen. „Nennen sie Merkmale eines Werwolfs!

Erstens: Er sitzt auf meinem Platz.

Zweitens: Er trägt meine Kleidung.

Drittens: Er heißt Remus Lupin."

Drei der vier Jungen lachen in sich hinein. Ganz ernst hat Lupin nicht geklungen, aber mein Verdacht wird stärker. Dann meldet sich Pettigrew zu Wort.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich da alles richtig habe", meint er und klingt unsicher. „Das ist der buschige Schwanz, die gelben Augen..."

„Himmel, wie dämlich bist du eigentlich, Wurmschwanz, rennst einmal im Monat mit einem Werwolf rum…" schimpft Potter los.

„Sei leise Prongs!" mahnt ihn Lupin.

Potter zuckt die Schultern, zieht einen kleinen goldenen Snatsch aus der Tasche und macht damit einige Fangkunststückchen. Pettigrew springt um ihn herum und applaudiert. Sie gehen über das Gelände und setzen sich unter meinen Lieblingsbaum. Ich folge ihnen unauffällig und verberge mich hinter einem Busch in ihrer Nähe. Wer weis, was ich heute noch alles in Erfahrung bringen kann. Ich gebe vor, weiter in meine Prüfungsaufgaben vertieft zu sein, in Wirklichkeit jedoch beobachte ich Potters Gruppe.

Potter spielt weiter mit dem Snatsch. Black sitzt ruhig neben ihm und starrt vor sich hin. Er sieht furchtbar gelangweilt und so attraktiv wie gewöhnlich aus. Lupin hat seine Bücher herausgeholt und lernt. Pettigrew führt sich auf wie King Arthurs Hofnarr und huldigt Potter.

„Steck das Ding weg, ja, James? Wurmschwanz pisst sich sonst noch in die Hose", kommt es von Black.

Potter grinst und steckt den goldenen Ball ein.

„Was ist los, Padfoot?"

„Mir ist so verdammt langweilig. Ich wünschte es wäre wieder Vollmond."

„Gar nicht so witzig, Padfoot", meint Lupin. „Wenn dir so langweilig ist, kannst du mich in Verwandlung abfragen."

Er will ihm ein Buch hinüberreichen. Doch Black winkt ab.

„Ich kenn den ganzen Mist in und auswendig."

Wenn sie beim Lernen sind, werde ich nichts mehr Interessantes zu hören bekommen. Ich beschließe, mich vom Acker zu machen. Kaum bin ich auf die Beine gekommen, werden sie auch schon auf mich aufmerksam.

„_Stupify_!" ruft Potter und der Lähmzauber wirft mich zu Boden.

Verdammt, Severus, dieses Mal hast du zu lange gewartet! Sie trotten zu mir herüber und ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Mist!

„Sieh an, Snivellus! Spionierst du uns schon wieder mal nach?" meint Potter. Ehe ich es mich versehe, hat er erneut seinen Stab geschwungen und ich hänge kopfüber in der Luft.

„Mann, Snivelly, du solltest wirklich mal die Unterhosen wechseln!" feixt Black.

Beleidigungen fliegen hin und her. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man mit dem Kopf nach unten mitten in der Luft baumelt und einem die Robe über die Augen häng. Plötzlich mischt sich eine neue Stimme ein.

„Lass ihn runter, Potter!"

Lily! Oh _nein_! Warum nur ausgerechnet sie?

„Nur, wenn du versprichst mit mir auszugehen!"

„Lass ihn runter, Potter! Nur weil du gut in Quidditch bist, gibt dir das noch lange nicht das Recht, jeden zu verhexen, der dir über den Weg läuft."

Potter zuckt die Schultern und lässt mich runter. Volles Karacho auf den Kopf. Ich sehe Sterne und mein Schädel brummt. Na warte! Eine gemeine Stimme meldet sich in mir und platzt aus mir heraus:

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Schlammblut!"

„Gut, gut, _Snivellus_!" faucht sie mich an. „Ich werde mich in Zukunft nicht mehr einmischen! Und du könntest wirklich mal deine Unterhosen waschen, weist du!"

„Was hast du da gesagt, Snivellus!" knurrt Potter gleichzeitig.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, du Angeber", fetzt Lily ihn an.

„_Scourgifiy_!" bellt Potter in meine Richtung und mir quillt rosa Seifenschaum aus dem Mund.

Aber gleich, gleich habe ich meinen Stab in der Hand und dann, Potter, dann…

Lily wettert weiter und heißt ihn einige recht unfreundliche Sachen. Potter verteidigt sich. Meine Gelegenheit. Ich schicke Potter einen Fluch hinterher, der ihn umwirft und seine Nase zum Bluten bringt. Doch bevor ich noch etwas anderes tun kann, hat Black mich mit einem _Impedimenta _lahm gelegt. Lily schimpft weiter, droht den Beiden sogar, sie zu verfluchen. Potter ruffelt verlegen seine Haare und sieht sie sprachlos an. Lily schüttelt sich das Haar in den Nacken, wirbelt auf dem Absatz herum und geht. Potter ruft ihr nach, aber sie tut, als würde sie ihn nicht hören. Der _Impedimenta_ lässt nach und ich versuche auf meinen Stab zu zukriechen. Schließlich habe ich ihn erreicht und will ihn gerade auf meine Gegner richten, da trifft mich ein _Expelliarmus_ und mein Stab wirbelt erneut davon. Gleich darauf hänge ich wieder kopfunter in der Luft. Andere Schüler sind näher gekommen. Die Vorstellung, die ihnen hier geboten wird, ist zu interessant … und mich kann ohnehin keiner ausstehen ... die meisten freuen sich hämisch, wenn mir sowas passiert.

„Wer will sehen, wie ich dem alten Snivellus die Unterhose ausziehe?" grölt Potter...

Du verdammter Bengel – Potter, du Mistkerl – alles, alles – aber nicht das – das hättest du niemals sehen dürfen, nein das nicht! Jegliche Kontrolle über meine Reaktionen ist verschwunden. Ich packe den Bengel am Kragen und zerre ihn aus dem Denkarium, zische ihn an, ob er seinen Spaß gehabt hätte. Am liebsten würde ich ihn verprügeln, verfluchen, erwürgen, aber ich begnüge mich damit ihn gegen das nächste Regal zu schleudern. Meine rote Wut verleiht mir Bärenkräfte und er bleibt wie ein Haufen Müll in den Scherben diverser Einmachgläser liegen. Diese grünen Augen, die mich wieder vorwurfsvoll anstarren, geben mir den Rest und ich werfe ihn hochkantig aus meinem Büro und lasse ein paar meiner Phiolen folgen.

Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was noch alles zu Bruch geht – Hautsache ich treffe ihn und es tut weh – so weh, wie mir das damals getan hat – aber er ist verdammt flink und schnell und schon aus meiner Reichweite verschwunden, bevor ich auch nur halbwegs wieder klar sehen kann.

Ja, das war das letzte Mal, das ich mit ihm geübt habe – ich werde ihm sicher nicht noch eine Gelegenheit bieten, sich an dem Elend zu weiden, das ich als Junge durchgemacht habe – ich werde mich nicht nochmal vor ihm zum jämmerlichen Würstchen machen lassen – nein sicher nicht – verdammt!

„AAAHHHRRRGHHH!" ein wütender Schrei bricht aus meiner Kehle frei und ich bin kurz davor, mein Büro vollkommen zu Klump zu schlagen. Nur der leise Gedanke, dass ich das hinterher auch wieder aufräumen muss, hält mich davon ab.

Rache! – Das schreit nach Rache – verdammt – als hätten die üblen Streiche der Herumtreiber damals nicht genügt – muss heute der verdammte Bengel auch noch diese schäbige Niederlage von damals in meinen eigenen Gedanken sehen.

_Sei ehrlich, Severus, du bist nur so wütend, weil er mitbekommen hast, dass du seine Mutter ein ‚Schlammblut' geheißen hast._

Stimmt – das war das Sahnehäubchen – aber auch der Rest war einfach nur jämmerlich. Wie kann der Bengel mich noch respektieren, wenn er diese Szene kennt? – er kann mich einfach nicht mehr für voll nehmen – seine Eltern taten es ja auch nicht!

Nie ... nie wieder ... nein, sicher nicht ... jetzt ist es so weit ... ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen ... tut mir Leid, Albus ... aber das war zuviel ... ich kann nicht mehr ... nein, nein, sicher nicht...!

Ich hatte es versprochen, aber es macht keinen Sinn, der verdammte Bengel steht drüber, etwas von mir zu lernen, er spioniert nur in meinen Erinnerungen herum, sucht nach einer Schwachstelle, will mich fertig machen, will mich zerstören. Nein ... nein ... nicht mehr ... das lasse ich nicht zu!

Ich bin völlig durch den Wind und jeder, der mir jetzt über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte es mehr als nur bitter bereut. Was dieser verdammte Bengel getan hat, ist durch nichts zu entschuldigen – und ich wäre auch nicht bereit, eine Entschuldigung anzunehmen – wenn nicht mal mehr meine Erinnerungen wirklich noch mein Eigentum sind, was ist es denn dann?

Nichts ... nichts mehr ... aber mit mir kann man es ja machen ... ich bin ohnehin nichts wert ... nur ein finsteres Schreckgespenst ... nur eine alte, schlechtgelaunte Feldermaus ... nur _Snivellus_!

Ich stehe mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissen Zähnen mitten in meinem Büro und muss mich zusammenreißen, dass ich nicht nochmal wie wahnsinnig zu brüllen anfange oder doch noch die Einrichtung zu Kleinholz zerlege. So wütend war ich noch nie in meinem Leben – und ich habe mich nie hilfloser gefühlt, als im Augenblick.

Was kann ich denn schon tun? Der Junge hat gesehen, was er gesehen hat und auch wenn ich ihm verboten habe, darüber zu sprechen, kann ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass er wirklich schweigen wird. Miss Ich-weis-alles und der Feuerkopf werden es erfahren, da kann ich sonst was drauf verwetten – und wenn es die zwei wissen, weis es über kurz oder lang die ganze Schule.

Ich wünschte ich hätte dem Bengel nicht meine Phiolen hinterher geworfen, sondern einen Oblivate, aber ich fürchte, in meiner Wut hätte ich ihn auf den geistigen Stand eines Kleinkinds geflucht.

_Nee, Severus, das wäre echt keine gute Idee gewesen, Albus hätte das sicher nicht gebilligt!_

Immer noch kocht die Wut in mir und ich weis nicht, was ich tun kann, um wieder runter zukommen. Mein Magen windet sich wie eine sterbende Schlage und ich könnte kotzen – doch was sollte ich denn auskotzen? – es ist ja nichts drinnen!

Am liebsten würde ich wieder den medizinischen Alkohol trinken – der wirft mich so sicher um, wie ein Stupify, aber ich weis nicht, ob Voldemort mich heute noch rufen wird und so ist das sicher keine so gute Idee. Oder auf etwas einschlagen – ja, das würde mir eine gewisse Befriedigung geben – aber auf was? Die meisten Dinge in meinen Räumen sind dann doch ziemlich zerbrechlich.

Meine geballte Faust rammt sich ohne meinen bewussten Willen in die nächste Wand und ich muss zu meinem Leidwesen erkennen, dass auch meine Knochen nicht unzerstörbar sind. Es knirscht ziemlich grausam und Blut tropft aus meinen Knöcheln zu Boden.

_Na toll, Severus, das war ja mal wieder eine glänzende Idee – jetzt ist auch noch deine Hand im Eimer!_

Schnauze da oben, deine Kommentare brauche ich jetzt echt nicht!

Die blutigen Überreste meiner Hand beginnen lauthals zu singen und ich suche nach meinem Torture-Ex. Ein paar schmerzhafte Fingerübungen beweisen mir, dass nichts gebrochen ist, aber die Pein ist trotzdem erlesen. Allerdings hat es doch etwas gebracht, meine Wut ist wieder einigermaßen verflogen und ich kann mich wenigstens nach außen hin in eine eisige Kälte hüllen und meine gewohnte finstere Maske aufsetzen.

Ich weis nicht, wie lange ich noch mit meiner blutigen Hand mitten in meinem Büro stehe, aber irgendwann dringt der bestialische Gestank meiner durchweichten Robe in meine Nase und ich kann mich aufraffen unter die Dusche zu gehen.

Ich wünschte, das Wasser könnte mehr von mit herunterspülen, als nur das, doch es ist eine vergebliche Hoffnung und der hilflose Frust bleibt in mir bestehen.



Der Abschied der Weasley Zwillinge

Ich brauche fast die ganze nächste Woche um mich auch nur so halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen. In der nächsten Stunde, die ich bei den Gryffindors gebe, ignoriere ich den Bengel vollkommen, aber er scheint damit ganz gut zu Recht zu kommen – besser jedenfalls als ich. Am liebsten würde ich ihn in den Boden stampfen, ihm Punkte anziehen, dass sein Haus ins Minus gerät oder ihn zu nichts verfluchen. Ich begnüge mich damit, sein Gebräu – ganz aus Versehen - fallen zu lassen und ihm dafür eine sechs einzutragen.

Dumbledore ist nicht da und kann so nicht verhindern, dass ich den Notenschnitt des Bengels völlig versaue. Echt eine jämmerliche Rache, aber ich kann nicht anders – irgendwas muss ich tun, oder ich explodiere.

Es kommt die Zeit, da Berufsberatung fürs fünfte Jahr angesagt ist. Doch ich bin gewohnt, dass nur wenige meiner Slytherins die in Anspruch nehmen. Die meisten von ihnen sind so reich, dass sie nie werden arbeiten müssen – und ihre Eltern würden eine normale Arbeit als nicht wieder gut zu machenden Prestigeverlust ansehen. Das Ganze endet in einem ziemlich leeren Blabla und ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Kids sich damit lieber an Umbridge wenden als an mich.

Was soll´s – nicht wirklich mein Problem – oder hätte ich sie darin beraten sollen: ‚Wie werde ich am leichtesten ein Todesser?' Allein dieser Gedanke tut weh, aber ich weis nicht, wie ich sie davon abhalten sollte, wenn das ihr Ziel ist. Voldemort hat mich wieder gerufen und mir befohlen, die Kinder in seinem Sinn zu beeinflussen und ich muss mich zumindest bedeckt halten, denn die Kinder werden ihren Vätern mit Sicherheit schreiben, was gesprochen wurde.

So ist es auch und beim nächsten Treffen muss ich zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass Lucius bei Voldemort Bericht erstattet hat und der mit mir alles andere als zufrieden ist. Er akzeptiert auch keine der Ausreden, die ich mir natürlich zu Recht gelegt habe und lässt noch nicht mal gelten, dass Umbridge bei den meisten der Gespräche anwesend war und sich alles notiert hat, was gesprochen wurde.

Es sind ein paar freundliche Cruciati, die ich mir dafür einfange und diverse Tritte in die Rippen. Was natürlich bedeutet, dass ich wieder meine Tränke brauche und auch das Make-up, um in den nächsten Tagen nicht unliebsam aufzufallen.

In der Schule treibt der Widerstand gegen Umbridge immer seltsamere Blüten und das beginnt mit dem furiosen Abgang der Weasley Zwillinge. Die beiden Rotzlöffel sind im letzten Jahr, aber das Einzige, was sie in den ganzen Jahren wirklich interessiert hat, war, wie sie möglichst viel Chaos verursachen können. Die Streiche und Scherze der beiden stellten sogar die der Herumtreiber damals in den Schatten. Ich weis nicht, was sie zu ihrer letzten Glanztat veranlasst hat, aber sie setzt ihren vorherigen Taten wirklich die Krone auf.

Es ist kurz vor dem Abendessen, als in einem Schlossflügel eine gewaltige Unruhe ausbricht, die sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler auf den Plan ruft. Irgendwie haben es die beiden geschafft, einen ganzen Korridor in einen tiefen, matschigen Sumpf zu verwandeln und sich dabei auch noch erwischen zu lassen. Allerdings zeigt sich kurz darauf, dass das zu ihrem Plan gehört hat.

Filch schleppt die beiden nämlich in die Eingangshalle und zerrt sie vor Umbridge. Er murmelt etwas von ‚Genehmigung zum Auspeitschen' und ‚endlich'.

Albus hat ihm derartige Dinge immer verboten (und ich war in diesem Fall vollkommen einer Meinung mit ihm - körperliche Züchtigung ist sicher keine Lösung). Eigentlich sollten die Zwillinge vor Angst zittern, denn Um-bridge hat bestimmt keine derartigen Bedenken und wird Filch sicher jegliche Genehmigung geben, die er haben will, doch für mich sieht es allerdings so aus, als würden sie sich keine Sorgen machen – und richtig...

Filch kommt mit einem Genehmigungsformular aus Um-bridges Büro zurück und zischt immer noch was von auspeitschen. Umbridge macht sich bereit, den beiden eine Strafpredigt zu halten und sie dann von Filch züchtigen zu lassen. Doch so weit kommt es erst gar nicht. Die beiden grinsen nur und rufen ihre Besen aus dem Büro der Kröte, wo sie diese eingeschlossen hatte, um ihnen das Fliegen unmöglich zu machen (die beiden haben wie auch Harry eine Quidditch Sperre). Allerdings sieht es nicht so aus, als würden sich die beiden darüber Sorgen machen.

Man hört ein lautes Krachen und kurz darauf schweben die beiden Besen über ihren Besitzern. An einem baumelt noch eine schwere Kette und bringt einige Schülerköpfe in Gefahr. Bevor Umbridge noch viel zetern kann, haben sich die Zwillinge auch schon auf ihre Fluggeräte geschwungen, ein paar coole Sprüche abgelassen, Peeves beauftragt, Umbridge das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und sind durch das Schlosstor in Richtung Sonnenuntergang verschwunden.

Ich mochte die beiden nicht besonders und sie waren unmöglich zu haben, aber dieser Abgang hatte schon was und ich bin mir sicher, dass er in die Legenden der Schule eingehen wird. Ich lasse mir nichts von meinen hämischen Gedanken anmerken und sehe zu, dass ich mich in meine Räume verziehen kann, bevor mich noch jemand anspricht.

Ich lasse eine vor Wut kochende Umbridge zurück und ein Kollegium, dass sich nur mit größter Mühe ein schadenfrohes Gelächter verkneifen kann. Dieses Ereignis hat mich wieder ein bisschen ruhiger werden lassen, denn es zeigt mir, dass wir dieser Kröte nicht vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert sind.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen geht es so weiter – es ist, als wären zwar die Zwillinge weg, aber als würde ihr Geist immer noch in der Schule stecken und alle anderen Kids zu weiteren Großtaten beflügeln. Ein geregelter Unterricht wird nahezu unmöglich, denn dauernd kracht, explodiert oder stört irgendwas. Stinkbomben in den Gängen, Feuerwerk in den Klassenzimmern – der Optionen sind da viele und jede einzelne wird von den Schülern von Hogwarts genutzt. Außerdem wird es Mode, sehr plötzlich krank zu werden (Erbrechen, Fieber, Nasenbluten), wenn man in Umbridges Unterricht erwartet wird.

Ich vermute ein paar Scherzartikel der Weasley Zwillinge, die nicht mit ihnen verschwunden sind, aber ich schweige – natürlich – solange sie das nicht bei mir durchziehen, soll es mir nur Recht sein. Alles was Umbridge daran hindert ihre Arbeit zu machen, soll mir Recht sein – ich hasse dieses selbstherrliche Weib und gönne ihr von ganzem Herzen alles, was sie bekommt.

Nur meine Slytherins stehen an ihrer Seite, aber das bekommt ihnen nicht gut und den Kids stößt beinahe so viel zu, wie ihr selbst – ich gönne es ihnen, denn sie arbeiten gegen die Schule und das kann ich sicher nicht gut heißen.

Dann erreicht mich eines Abends eine Botschaft, die besagt, Lupin wolle mich im Verbotenen Wald sprechen, es gäbe da etwas Wichtiges. Ich freue mich nicht eben darauf, aber ich denke, er hat vielleicht eine Nachricht von Albus und das wäre mir schon wichtig, zu wissen, wie es meinem alten Mentor geht ... ich mache mir Sorgen, denn seit diesem einen Treffen nach seinem Abgang aus Hogwarts macht er sich rar und ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen.

Meine Berichte habe ich auf unseren geheimen Kanälen abgeliefert und auf demselben Weg auch meine Anweisungen bekommen – nicht dass Voldemort noch großartige Informationen aus dieser Richtung von mir erwarten würde – er weis natürlich, dass Albus verschwinden musste und reibt sich die Hände. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass er versuchen wird, Hogwarts zu übernehmen. Nur die Tatsache, dass Potter immer noch lebt und der Dunkle Lord die Prophezeiung immer noch nicht hat, hält ihn davon ab sofort zu handeln. Eine schwache Hoffnung, aber immerhin.

Der betreffende Abend kommt und ich schleiche mich durch meinen Geheimgang nach draußen und auf geheimen Pfaden in den Verbotenen Wald.



„Du musst ihn weiter unterrichten!"

Ich gehe von Hogsmeade aus in den Wald hinein, um nicht vom Schloss aus gesehen zu werden. Ich muss nicht besonders weit hinein, als ich auch schon Lupin sehe, der auf einer kleinen Lichtung auf mich wartet.

„Was willst du?" begrüße ich ihn unhöflich.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen, Severus", gibt er zurück, als würde er meine üble Laune nicht bemerken – darin hat er jede Menge Übung.

„Also?"

„Du musst Harry weiter in Occlumentik unterrichten", erwidert er. „Die Gefahr..."

„Sagt wer?" fahre ich ihm ins Wort.

„Sagen Sirius und ich", entgegnet er.

„Ah ja – und warum denkst du, werde ich tun, was du und Black sagen?"

„Verdammt Mann, sei doch vernünftig, was kann der Junge dafür, was wir dir damals angetan haben?"

„Er hat geplaudert!" zische ich ihn an.

„Was denkst du? Natürlich wollte er wissen, was das gewesen sein sollte. Denkst du, er fand es so lustig, was wir da mit dir abgezogen haben?"

„Ja", fauche ich. „Ja, das denke ich – genau das! Er hatte seinen Lacher und du kannst mir glauben, dass wenn es nach mir geht, er keinen weiteren haben wird. Übel genug, was ihr damals mit mir getrieben habt, aber dass es der Bengel jetzt auch noch in der ganzen Schule rum erzählen kann..."

„Das wird er nicht – er hat zuviel Respekt vor dir..."

„Aber mit euch hat er geredet!"

Ich bin so wütend, dass es mir schwer fällt zu reden ohne zu Brüllen. Meine Fäuste sind geballt und am liebsten würde ich einfach auf Lupin einprügeln. Sicher keine gute Idee – auch wenn ich nie gesehen habe, dass er sich geschlagen hätte, so weis ich doch, was er ist und ich weis auch, wie stark er dadurch ist.

„Ja, er hat mit uns geredet", gibt er zurück. „Aber sicher nicht schadenfroh – er war ziemlich wütend auf uns und das Ganze hat dem Bild, das er von seinem Vater hat, einen gewaltigen Knacks versetzt..."

„Oh, das tut mir aber Leid – wenn der Bengel seinen Vater nicht mehr für den ruhmreichen Held der Gryffindors hält", zische ich hämisch.

„Severus, so nimm doch Vernunft an", versucht er mich zu überzeugen. „Der Junge muss lernen, wie er sich abschirmen kann. Voldemort..."

„...kann ihn meinetwegen umbringen, zu Suppe verkochen oder in einen Flabberwurm verwandeln!"

„Severus..."

„Nein, Lupin – nie wieder – ich lasse es nicht zu, dass der Junge mich verletzen kann..." - Ich schlucke schwer, denn beinahe hätte ich zuviel gesagt - „Du solltest besser gehen, bevor ich die Beherrschung verliere und dir die Behandlung angedeihen lasse, die du und deinesgleichen schon lange verdient hätten."

„Severus..."

Er gibt nicht auf – aber ich sollte ja wissen, wie stur er ist, wenn er wirklich etwas will.

„Er kann nicht wieder gut machen, was er mir damit angetan hat", murmle ich und wende mich zum Gehen.

„Severus ... bitte", versucht er es erneut.

„Nein!"

Mit langen Schritten verlasse ich die Lichtung und mein Umhang bauscht sich hinter mir – mein Standardabgang, wenn ich nichts mehr zu sagen habe. Ich höre ein leises Ploppen hinter mir und weis, dass Lupin wieder nach London zurückgekehrt ist.

_Verdammt, Severus, wie willst du das mit deinem Schwur vereinbaren, den Jungen zu schützen?_

Gar nicht – kann ich nicht – und was ist schon der Eid eines schäbigen Todessers wert?

_Aber du hast es Lily versprochen und bei deiner Hoffung, Hieratus hinter dem schwarzen Schleier wieder zu sehen, geschworen_.

Egal – ich kann nicht – es tut zu weh!

_Albus verraut dir!_

Ja, das tut er, aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich sein Vertrauen nicht verdient.

_Severus – das ist wichtig – willst du die ganze Welt für deinem verletzten Stolz opfern_?

Was interessiert mich die Welt – ich interessiere sie ja auch nicht.

_Aber Albus interessierst du – er hat es dir immer wieder gesagt!_

Und das ist es, was mich überzeugt, aber so leicht will ich meinen Zorn nicht aufgeben – er ist im Augenblick alles, was ich noch habe.

‚Nun gut', antworte ich meiner inneren Stimme. ‚Aber nur, wenn der Bengel sich aufrichtig entschuldigt.'

_Dann also nie, Severus, er wird das ebenso wenig tun, wie du es tun würdest – ihr habt beide den gleichen Sturkopf._

Egal – entweder so oder gar nicht! Ich habe endgültig genug, immer der Trottel zu sein, immer derjenige, der still halten muss, immer derjenige, der bezahlen muss. Langsam wird es Zeit, dass mal ein anderer für alles bezahlt!

Mein Streit mit mir selbst hat mich zu meinem Geheimgang gebracht und weiter in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen, überkommt mich das dringende Bedürfnis, mich unter die heiße Dusche zu stellen – als könne ich damit die ganze Scham, die ganze Schande und noch wichtiger den Ekel, den ich mal wieder vor mir selbst empfinde von mir abwaschen. Ich weis, dass ich zu stur und zu kompromisslos bin, aber ich kann nicht anders – ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut raus – und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch gar nicht, denn diese finstere Maske ist der einzige Schutz, den ich vor der Welt habe, das einzige, was andere daran hindern kann, mich wieder und wieder zu verletzen.

Mehr als das bin ich wohl wirklich nicht mehr.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

**Warum nur, warum?**

Prüfungen

Ich ändere meinen Entschluss nicht und da sich der Junge wirklich nicht bei mir entschuldigt, habe ich auch keinen Grund, ihn weiter zu unterrichten.

Es sieht fast so aus, als wären wir beide damit zufrieden – aber natürlich kann ich damit nicht glücklich sein, denn ich weis mit Sicherheit, dass Voldemort den Jungen benutzen will und da der sich (dank unserer beider Sturheit) nicht abschirmen kann, wird es ihm früher oder später auch gelingen, Harry für was auch immer zu benutzen.

Ich hasse mich mal wieder bildschön selbst, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht bereit, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Warum versage ich nur immer so jämmerlich, wenn es um diesen Jungen geht? Aber dabei stehen mir wohl meine Vergangenheit zu sehr im Weg, meine Erinnerungen und meine elenden Gefühle, die davon ausgelöst werden.

Wie auch immer - das letzte Quidditch Match der Saison findet statt und Gryffindor gewinnt auch ohne Potter – nicht nur das Spiel sondern auch den Pokal. Es kümmert mich kaum, ich empfinde es noch nicht mal als einen Schicksalsschlag.

Fast alles rauscht nur noch an mir vorbei, angesichts der Notwenigkeit, sowohl Voldemort als auch Umbridge zu hofieren, ohne die Möglichkeit ein beruhigendes Gespräch mit Albus führen zu können. Ich kann nur einfach weiter machen, aber ich komme mir immer mehr wie dieser alte Grieche Sisyphus vor, der einen Stein einen Berg hinaufrollen muss und kurz bevor er es geschafft hat, poltert das Ding wieder hinunter und er kann von vorne anfangen.

Es ist für mich beinahe eine Erholung, als die Prüfungen beginnen, denn das bedeutet, ich muss keinen regelmäßigen Unterricht abhalten und kann mich damit begnügen, die Aufsicht zu führen.

Allerdings bleibt mir noch nicht mal die Genugtuung, Potter dieses Jahr die Noten in meinem Fach zu vermasseln, denn ich habe weder mit der Aufgabenstellung noch mit den Korrekturen etwas zu schaffen. Die OZE werden vom Ministerium gestellt und auch bewertet.

Wie auch immer, es gibt noch fünf weitere Jahrgänge, um die ich mich kümmern muss und das lenkt mich weit genug ab, dass ich wieder etwas ruhiger werde. Ich behalte das Dreamteam im Auge, denn irgendwie befürchte ich, dass sie auch dieses Jahr wieder etwas anstellen werden. Sie waren erstaunlich ruhig und abgesehen von ihren illegalen Verteidigungsübungen, haben sie sich nur wenig zu Schulden kommen lassen (bis auf das, was Potter mir angetan hat, aber das nur so nebenbei).

Sie scheinen vollkommen mit Lernen und Wiederholen beschäftigt zu sein und auch keine Dummheiten zu planen. Gut so.

Die Prüfungstage rinnen nur so an uns vorbei und vorerst geschieht nichts Aufregenderes, als dass Neville es schafft, seine Prüfung in Zaubertränken anzulegen, ohne seinen Kessel zu schmelzen oder in die Luft zu jagen - nicht, dass ich dabei wäre, aber ich habe Ohren und kann hören.

Besonders interessant ist es für mich zu belauschen, wie die Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste laufen. Ich möchte einfach zu gern wissen, wie weit der Bengel gekommen ist. Natürlich kennen auch die Prüfer seinen Ruf und seit seiner Verhandlung ist es auch bekannt, dass er einen Patronus rufen kann (kaum einer in seinem Alter kann das – ich kann es heute noch nicht). Er wird aufgefordert, es zu demonstrieren und es gelingt ihm natürlich.

Im Großen und Ganzen kann man ziemlich deutlich sagen, wer von den anderen Kids von ihm unterrichtet wurde. Sie kommen problemlos durch diese Prüfung, die anderen stehen ziemlich hilflos vor den Aufgaben, denn das was die Kröte ihnen beigebracht hat, würde noch nicht mal für eine Prüfung im dritten Jahr reichen – einfach jämmerlich.

Ich beschließe für mich, im nächsten Jahr doch wieder zu versuchen, dieses Fach zu bekommen – egal, was wer auch immer sagen mag – selbst Voldemort soll mich nicht stören, denn das was hier läuft, ist einfach sträflicher Leichtsinn! Es kann mir einfach nicht gefallen, dass die Kinder so unzureichend vorbereitet auf die Menschheit losgelassen werden sollen – da können sie gleich vom höchsten Turm springen – geht schneller und ist schmerzloser.

Apropos Turm - Während der nächtlichen Astronomieprüfung kommt es zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall.

Die Kinder sind oben im Turm und so ist mir dieser Ort verwehrt. Ich ziehe mich in mein geheimes Zimmer zurück und hoffe, dass mich der Anblick des Verboten Waldes so weit beruhigen kann, dass ich bis zum Jahresende durchhalte, doch dem ist nicht so.

Plötzlich ist Bewegung am Gelände zu sehen und fünf Gestalten schleichen auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Was soll denn das werden? Was wollen die von unserem Wildhüter? Eine von ihnen kann ich an Hand ihrer Größe als Umbridge identifizieren und ich wittere Unheil.

Ein Lichtschimmer aus der Wildhüterhütte fällt auf den Rasen und ein Kampf entbrennt. Flüche werden auf einen massigen Umriss geschleudert und ich sehe, wie Hagrids Fäuste mit seinen Angreifern aufräumen. Verdammt – ich sollte dort unten sein und ihm helfen, aber ich darf nicht – Albus hat mir die Sorge für die Schule übergeben – die Aufsicht über seine Kinder und ich darf mich nicht verraten.

Dann fällt ein weiterer Lichtstrahl aus den Schlosstoren und ich sehe, wie Minerva zum Ort des Geschehens eilt. Sie ruft etwas, aber bevor es Wirkung zeigt, bricht sie von vier oder fünf Stunnern getroffen zusammen. Dann rastet Hagrid vollkommen aus und wirbelt die Schuldigen wie die Kegel durcheinander. Sein Köter mischt sich ein und wird ebenfalls von einem Fluch getroffen. Der Halbriese wirft sich seinen Hund, wie einen leeren Sack über die Schultern und rennt mit langen Schritten zu den schmiedeeisernen Toren, die das Gelände begrenzen. Sehr schnell ist er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und hat seine Möchtegernhäscher besiegt zurückgelassen.

Minerva liegt immer noch am dunklen Rasen und regt sich nicht. Dieser Anblick reißt mich aus meiner beobachtenden Starre und ich renne nach unten. Als ich vor dem Schloss ankomme, haben sich bereits Umbridge und Genossen um Minerva gekümmert und eine laut zeternde Poppy steht dabei.

Sie verhält sich sehr klug, denn sie geht nicht direkt auf die Schuldigen los, aber sie faucht etwas von Frechheit und unmöglichem Benehmen – wobei sie offen lässt, wem sie das vorwirft. Sehr schnell hat sie Minervas schlaffen Leib auf eine Trage gepackt und bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel.

Umbridge brummt etwas von wegen ‚so ergeht es allen Gegnern des Ministeriums' und mich packt eine so kalte Wut, dass ich sie am liebsten erwürgen würde. Meine Hände öffnen und schließen sich krampfhaft. Also halte ich es für das Beste, so schnell wie möglich in meine Räume zu verschwinden, bevor ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen kann und etwas tue, was wir alle zu bereuen hätten.

Was sind denn das für Methoden? Sowas macht gewöhnlich nur Voldemort und nicht unsere gewählten Vertreter. Wo sind wir hier nur? Das ist ja ein Terrorstaat und keine rechtmäßige Regierung mehr. Wo ist denn da noch ein Unterschied zwischen den Todessern und den Ministeriellen, wenn beide ihre Gegner einfach bei Seite schaffen? Wo ist denn da dann noch eine ‚richtige Seite'? Oh mein Gott, Albus wo steckst du nur? Wir haben dich noch nie dringender gebraucht!



Konfrontation

Schon am nächsten Tag – die Prüfungen sind endlich vorbei und ich hoffe bereits auf eine kleine Atempause - erscheint mal wieder Malfoy in meinem Büro und meint, Umbridge wolle mich dringend sprechen. Ich folge ihm zu ihr nach oben und dort bietet sich mir ein sehr surreales Bild: Ein paar meiner Slytherins haben ein paar Gryffindors im Würgegriff und Umbridge steht daneben, als würde sie das nicht im Geringsten interessieren. Sie verlangt von mir wieder ein Veritaserum, weil sie vermutet, Potter hätte versucht, Albus durch ihr Feuer zu kontaktieren und er müsse wissen, wo der sei.

Nun, ich weis, dass er es nicht weis, aber trotzdem wird sie von mir sicher kein Serum bekommen – schön langsam geht selbst mir das alles zu weit – das ist ein Eingriff in unser aller Privatsphäre, der sich durch nichts mehr rechtfertigen lässt. Also behaupte ich, ich hätte ihr bereits alles davon gegeben und müsse erst wieder Neues brauen – was so etwa drei bis vier Wochen dauern dürfte. Sie ist nicht zufrieden, beginnt mir zu drohen, mit Lucius (da fürchte ich mich aber) mit Bewährung (noch besser) und mit ihrem Unwillen (das aller beste).

Ich meine hämisch, ich könne ihr ja ein Gift für Potter geben, aber ich würde bezweifeln, dass es langsam genug wirken würde, dass er ihr noch was erzählen könnte, bevor er tot ist. (Stimmt natürlich wieder nicht – ich kenne genügend Gifte, die verdammt langsam – und auch schmerzhaft sind – aber das weis sie ja nicht).

Potters Blick sagt mir, dass er es nur zu genau weis und auch sein Anhang beginnt sich eifriger gegen seine Häscher zu wehren – was mich dazu veranlasst, diese zu Recht zu weisen.

Plötzlich ist es mir, als würde ich Potters Stimme in meinem Kopf hören, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, was er sagt – ich weis auch nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will, denn ich bin immer noch verdammt sauer auf ihn.

Die Kröte beklagt sich weiter, aber sie ist mir inzwischen vollkommen egal geworden – soll sie doch tun, was sie will – es geht mich nichts mehr an und ich werde mich da wohlweislich raushalten. Potter ist stur genug, um sie hinzuhalten und seine Freunde sind um keinen Deut anders.

Sie wird wütend und wirft mich regelrecht aus dem Büro, doch bevor ich es auch verlassen kann, beginnt der Bengel zu rufen:

„Er hat Padfoot – dort, wo es versteckt ist!"

Seine Augen bohren sich in die meinen und fordern mich auf, was auch immer zu tun – ich habe ihn verstanden – wenigstens so ungefähr – aber die Kröte darf es nicht wissen. Tatsächlich ist das ihre nächste Frage und ich gebe mich unwissend – tue so, als würde ich Potter für vollkommen durchgeknallt halten, als würde ich denken, er redet irr.

Um nicht doch noch in Verlegenheit zu kommen, eine Antwort geben zu müssen, verlasse ich schnellstmöglich den Raum, aber ich verharre vor der Tür, um zu lauschen. Ich kann hören, wie sie die Kinder mit dem Cruciatus bedroht und denke ich höre nicht recht – nein, da ist wirklich kein großer Unterschied mehr zu den Todessern. Dann eine sehr hohe, gestammelte Erklärung von der Granger und der Entschluss mit den beiden Kindern in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, wo angeblich eine Waffe gelagert würde.

_Na toll – nichts wie weg von hier, Severus, du darfst dich hier sicher nicht erwischen lassen._

So schnell wie möglich eile ich in mein geheimes Zimmer, um zu beobachten und meine Gedanken beginnen zu kreisen.

_...er hat Padfoot..._

Was soll das bedeuten?

_Er_ – kann nur Voldemort sein, aber wie sollte der an Sirius drankommen, der müsste sicher und warm in Grimmauld Platz sitzen und schlicht und ergreifend nichts tun – hab ihn ja oft genug damit aufgezogen.

_...dort, wo es versteckt ist..._

Was meint er damit? Was versteckt ist? Von was kann er reden? Der Dunkle Lord ist sicher nicht in unserem glorreichen Hauptquartier und dort ist ja auch nichts weiter versteckt. Woher weis der Bengel überhaupt etwas? Hatte er wieder eine Vision? Die über Arthur war immerhin echt – aber damals wusste Voldemort noch nichts von dieser Verbindung zwischen sich und Harry. Was hat der Junge gesehen? Die Wahrheit oder eine Täuschung des Dunklen Lords? Und was kann ich tun? – Was auch immer der Junge gesehen haben mag?

Ich kann sehen, wie unten am Gelände Umbridge mit den beiden Kids auf den Verbotenen Wald zugeht und darin verschwindet. Dann eine ganze Zeit lang gar nichts. Plötzlich heftige Bewegungen in den Baumwipfeln und aufsteigende Vogelschwärme. Da muss etwas Riesiges drinnen sein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was das sein soll – das Größte von dem ich weis, was dort drinnen haust, sind die Thestrals – doch die könnte ich sehen, wenn sie aufsteigen.

Wieder Bewegung am Rasen und vier weitere kleine Gestalten verschwinden im Wald. Die restlichen Kids aus Umbridges Büro – Gryffindors und eine Ravenclaw. Wobei sich mir dann die Frage stellt, was dann mit meinen Slytherins los ist und mich dazu bewegt, nachzusehen.

Ja, das ist durchaus sehenswert. Crabbe, Goyle und die Bullstrode liegen gestunnt am Boden und Malfoy muss sich gegen einen ganzen Schwarm Fledermäuse verteidigen. Nett, echt nett – aber da haben sie wohl bekommen, was sie verdient haben. Ich hebe die Flüche auf und vier sehr bedripste Slytherins schauen mich an.

„Professor..." stammelt Draco. „Die kleine Weasley hat mir Fledermausgespenster an den Hals gehext."

„...Neville ... Impedimenta..." krächzt eine andere Stimme. „...Stupify..." eine weitere.

Na sieh einer an – Potter hat doch wohl ganze Arbeit mit seiner Verteidigungsgruppe geleistet, wenn vier unbewaffnete Kinder mit vier bewaffneten so erfolgreich fertig werden.

„Ja", knurre ich und funkle meine Schlangen an. „Da haben sie wirklich eine großartige Leistung abgeliefert ... wo sind sie hin?"

„In - in den Wald", stottert Draco. „Dort soll ... soll eine Waffe gegen das Ministerium sein..."

„Draco", murmle ich. „Du bist gewöhnlich kein solcher Narr – du weist, dass Potter das ganze Jahr schon die Wahrheit erzählt hat, oder?"

„Aber ... aber..."

„Grundgütiger, Junge, ich kenne deinen Vater und ich weis, was er ist..."

„Sir?!"

„Ich will von euch nur, dass ihr dafür sorgt, dass in der Schule alles seinen Gang geht – ich muss mich jetzt um andere Dinge kümmern."

„Ja Sir, natürlich!"

Die vier springen auf und eilen hinaus. Ja, ich musste das jetzt sagen – es hat keinen Sinn mehr, Beschwichtigungspolitik zu betreiben. Ich muss in den Wald hinunter, denn die Kids sind nicht mehr daraus aufgetaucht – so weit ich es beurteilen kann - und es wird langsam dunkel.

Wenn der Bengel denkt, Voldemort hätte Sirius, dann traue ich ihm alles zu, denn ich weis, wie sehr er seinen Paten liebt und wenn er nur das Geringste von seinen Eltern hat (und ich weis, dass dem so ist), dann wird er alles tun, um ihn zu retten. Aber ich will nicht die Greifen scheu machen, bevor ich nicht Genaueres weis.

Mit langen Schritten eile ich ins Gelände hinunter und in den Wald hinein, doch schon am Waldrand bemerke ich, dass es keine gute Idee ist, ihn zu betreten. Überall raschelt und knackt es und drei Pfeile fahren vor meinen Füßen in den Boden. Irgendwer oder was hat die Zentauren geärgert und ich kann darauf wetten, dass es Umbridge war – die hasst Mischwesen und ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, dass die etwas gegen ihr Geschwafel einzuwenden hatten.

Ein lautes Flappen bringt mich dazu aufzusehen. Über mir kreist eine ganze Herde Thestrals, als habe sie jemand aufgescheucht und mir läuft es kalt den Rücken hinunter – der Bengel wird mit seinem Gefolge doch nicht nach London geflogen sein?

Doch ich weis nichts Sicheres und ich kann es nicht wagen, den Wald zu betreten. Ich muss Gewissheit finden, bevor ich Panik verursache. So leise ich kann, gehe ich am Waldrand entlang und lausche. Sobald ich keine verdächtigen Geräusche mehr hören kann, schleiche ich mich unter die Bäume. Einen Augenblick wünsche ich mir, Potters Tarnumhang zu haben, aber das ist ja wohl vergeblich – ich habe ihn nicht und muss so klar kommen. Warum haben einige nur immer alles und andere gar nichts?

Aber auch dieses Selbstmitleid bringt mir jetzt nichts und so suche ich alles so gut ich kann ab. Ich komme zu einer Stelle, an der mit Sicherheit ein Kampf stattgefunden hat. Eine Menge Pfeile stecken im Boden und jemand (offensichtlich ein riesiger Jemand) hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Alles ist zertrampelt und es sind keine eindeutigen Spuren zu entdecken – aber auch keine Spur von den Kindern.

Meine Sorge, der Bengel könne ins Ministerium geflogen sein, wird immer dringlicher und ich halte es für eine gute Idee, mich zu versichern, dass Sirius noch in Grimmauld Platz ist. Gleichzeitig bin ich mir bewusst, dass ich mich um eine ganze Schule zu kümmern habe, denn auch die Kröte ist nicht mehr aus dem Wald aufgetaucht – ich bin jetzt der Letzte, der die nötige Autorität hat – ich weis nicht, wie lange ich mich noch auf meine Slytherins verlassen kann – seit die für Umbridge gearbeitet haben, haben sie von der Macht gekostet und Macht verdirbt den Charakter – besonders bei Leuten wie uns.

Nun, dass Umbridge nicht im Schloss ist, bedeutet auch, dass keiner die Feuer überwacht und ich so die Gelegenheit habe, unauffällig nach Grimmauld Platz und wieder zurück zu gehen.

Mein Magen hat sich verkrampft und das ungute Gefühl, das mich im Wald überfallen hat, will nicht weichen. Ich werde mir immer sicherer, dass Potter ins Ministerium gegangen ist – dorthin, wo die Prophezeiung lagert – dorthin, wo Voldemort ihn haben will, denn nur er und der Junge können die Sphäre berühren, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren.

Was würde also näher liegen, als Harry weiß zu machen, dass Voldemort Sirius hätte und der Bengel ihn retten müsste? Verdammt – das ist schlimmer als wir es auch nur ahnen konnten und ich könnte mich schon wieder mal selbst verfluchen, dass ich nicht mehr mit dem verdammten Jungen weiter geübt habe.

_Verdammt, Severus, verflucht sei dein dummer Stolz – wenn der Junge draufgeht – wie willst du dich dann vor Albus rechtfertigen?_

Ich streite eine ganze Weile mit mir selbst herum, bevor ich mich durchringen kann, doch nachzusehen, was mit Black ist. Ich trete in meinen Kamin und werfe Flohpuder hinein. Das Feuer wird grün und ich murmle „Grimmauld Platz 12!" Sofort beginne ich um mich selbst zu wirbeln und falle schließlich in der Küche von Sirius Elternhaus aus dem Feuer.

Keiner ist hier, doch schon wenige Sekunden später tauchen eine ganze Menge Leute auf. Lupin, Black, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kinsley.

„Was willst du hier, Snape?" fährt Sirius mich an.

„Du bist also doch hier, Black", gebe ich anscheinend ungerührt zurück.

„Ja, warum – das siehst du doch", blafft er mich an.

„Weil dein tollkühner Patensohn denkt, Voldemort hätte dich geschnappt und würde sich jetzt mit dir in der Abteilung für Geheimnisse seinen Spaß erlauben."

„Harry", röchelt er. „Verdammt, der Junge – ich muss sofort dorthin."

„Du solltest besser hier bleiben, Black", gebe ich zurück und zu ersten Mal sage ich das nicht, um ihn zu beleidigen, sondern weil ich es wirklich so meine.

Der Gedanke, dass Sirius jetzt aus diesem Grund das sichere Haus verlassen könnte, macht mir Angst - verdammt viel Angst. „In Sicherheit!" füge ich an.

In mir schreit etwas auf, das sehr eindringlich behauptet, dass er nicht zurückkehren wird, wenn er jetzt geht.

„Ja, klar", knurrt er mich an. „Ich bleibe hier in Sicherheit und lasse mit Harry geschehen, was auch immer dein Meister mit ihm vorhat! Und wenn der Junge tot ist, kann ich mir von dir anhören, dass ich zu feige war, mich um meine Pflicht zu kümmern – Kommt, lasst uns so schnell wie möglich ins Ministerium gehen!" fordert er die anderen auf.

„Ihr müsst es Dumbledore sagen und jemand muss ihm die Einzelheiten erklären", meine ich und bin beinahe verzweifelt bemüht, ihn hier zu halten. „Ich muss wieder nach Hogwarts, dort geht alles drunter und drüber."

„Kreacher", blafft er einen uralten Hauself an. „Du hast alles gehört - ich befehle dir, Albus alles zu erzählen."

Der Elf windet sich und macht Ausflüchte, doch ein scharfer Blick von Sirius bringt ihn zum Verstummen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung bringt Sirius die andern Anwesenden dazu, ihm zu folgen und sie lassen mich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Küche zurück und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als wieder durchs Feuer in die Schule zurückzukehren.

Dort geht wirklich alles drunter und drüber und ich bin die halbe Nacht damit beschäftigt, Kinder in ihre Betten zu schicken und sie soweit zu beruhigen, dass sie keine hysterischen Anfälle bekommen.

Inzwischen hat es sich nämlich auch herumgesprochen, dass Minerva so schwer verletzt wurde, dass sie nach St Mungos gebracht werden musste. Dann die Gerüchte, dass Potter und Konsorten mit Umbridge ebenfalls verschwunden sind und keiner weis wohin. Letzteres kümmert sie kaum, aber seit diesem Interview ist Harry wieder ziemlich beliebt unter seinen Mitschülern und ich denke auch, dass es die Mitglieder seiner DA Gruppe durchaus zu schätzen wussten, dass er sie ausgebildet hat – spätestens seit ihren Prüfungen.

Poppy läuft wie eine Furie durchs ganze Schloss und erzählt jedem, der es hören will oder auch nicht, wie übel es Minerva geht und was für eine Frechheit das ist, was sich die Kröte da erlaubt hat.

Sprout und Flitwick wetteifern darum, die Hände zu ringen und im Weg zu stehen – eine große Hilfe sind sie mir sicher nicht. Kaum habe ich eine Gruppe Kinder in ihre Betten geschickt, taucht die nächste in der großen Halle auf und hofft Albus würde dort plötzlich erscheinen und alles in Ordnung bringen.

Zwischendrin wundere ich mich darüber, dass mein Dunkles Mal noch nicht brennt, aber dann will ich mein unverhofftes Glück nicht in Frage stellen. Was auch immer – wo auch - immer geschehen mag, es wird ohne mich geschehen und ich weis nicht, ob ich froh darüber sein soll oder ob ich lieber in der Nähe des Bengels wäre, um ihm im Zweifelsfall retten zu können.

Doch diesen Gedanken kann ich nicht lange nachhängen, denn da steht ein weinender Erstklässler vor mir und stammelt etwas von einem Alptraum. Ich packe ihn so vorsichtig ich kann an der Schulter und bringe ihn zu Poppy, damit die ihn versorgen kann. Ich bin nicht eben die richtige Person, bei der man Trost suchen sollte – ich wüsste ja noch nicht mal, wie ich das machen sollte.

Meine Slytherins patrouillieren durchs Schloss und ich muss sie davon abhalten, ohnehin schon verschreckte Kinder noch weiter zu erschrecken oder sie gar für ihre Angst zu bestrafen.

Was hat Albus nur auf die Idee gebracht ausgerechnet Malfoy zum Vertrauensschüler zu machen? – aber wenn ich ehrlich bin – wer sonst käme denn aus diesem Jahrgang in Frage?

Die Nacht zieht sich schier ewig hin und ich bin beschäftigter als ein Einbeiniger bei einem Arschtrittwettbewerb. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich je das Direktorat dieser Schule würde haben wollen – es ist schon hart genug Hauslehrer zu sein, aber für alle Kids verantwortlich zu sein, ist mehr, als ich mir je zutrauen würde. Der Morgen findet mich müder denn je und ich kann nur noch in die Große Halle taumeln und versuchen soviel Kaffee zu trinken, dass ich mich noch ein paar Stunden auf den Beinen halten kann. Die Kinder strömen herein und scheinen es durchaus zu schätzen zu wissen, dass sich jemand bemüht, wenigstens den Anschein von Normalität aufrecht zu halten. Ja, sie tuscheln und klatschen, aber viel leiser als üblich und das ist etwas, das ich heute zu schätzen weis.



Sein letzter Kampf

Es dauert ein paar Herzschläge lang, bis ich bemerke, dass die Gespräche plötzlich völlig verstummt sind und es kostet mich eine Menge Kraft, um den Kopf so weit zu heben, um den Grund dafür zu erkennen. Es ist Albus und er steht in einem flirrenden Sonnenstrahl wie der wiedergeborene Merlin mitten in der Großen Halle. Ein tosender Applaus brandet auf und feiert seine Rückkehr. Es ist deutlich, dass ihn keiner mehr daran hindern wird, hier zu sein.

„Das Ministerium glaubt endlich unserer Darstellung der Ereignisse", meint er. „Minister Fudge hat in der letzten Nacht Voldemort persönlich gesehen. Ich kann euch nur bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren und von weiteren Fragen einstweilen abzusehen – ich werde euch bekannt geben, wenn ich mehr weis."

Wieder brandet Applaus auf und Albus verlässt die Große Halle. Ich sehe zu, dass ich auf die Beine komme und ihm folgen kann – ich habe mehr als nur ein paar brennende Fragen an ihn. Er verharrt auf der Treppe, als habe er bereits erwartet, dass ich ihm folge.

„Severus, mein Junge", meint er leise. „Komm mit, wir haben zu reden."

Die Treppe bringt uns nach oben und hier sieht es aus, als hätte ich einen meiner größeren Wutanfälle gehabt, aber Albus geht nicht darauf ein, sondern winkt mich nur in den Sessel.

„Voldemort", murmelt er. „Ja, er ist in die Öffentlichkeit getreten, so wichtig war es ihm, den Jungen zu töten und die Prophezeiung in die Hand zu bekommen."

„Tut mir leid, Sir", flüstere ich und schäme mich schlimmer als je zuvor. „Ich habe es nicht geschafft, dem Jungen Occlumentik beizubringen ... er ... er ... nein ... es war _mein_ dummer Stolz..."

Doch der Alte winkt nur ab.

„Harry konnte ihn letztendlich doch aus seinem Kopf werfen", meint er einfach. „Nicht, indem er seine Gefühle verschloss, sondern indem er seine Liebe zu seinen Freunden benutzte. Seine Liebe zu Sirius..."

Er verstummt und seufzt schwer. Nur selten habe ich seine blauen Augen so traurig gesehen.

„Sirius?!" erwidere ich fragend. „Was ist mit dem – er ist ins Ministerium gegangen und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten..."

Die Augen von Albus werden noch trauriger und ich kann Tränen in ihnen funkeln sehen. Was hat er nur? Warum ist er so kurz davor zu weinen?

„Albus?!" dränge ich ihn weiter zu reden.

„Dann die ganze Geschichte so weit ich sie kenne", meint er leise. „Es beginnt damit, dass Harry eine Vision hatte, in der Voldemort Sirius gefoltert hat und zwar unten in der Abteilung für Geheimnisse – dort, wo die Prophezeiungen lagern. Oh, der Junge hat durchaus versucht, diese Vision zu verifizieren, aber Umbridge kam ihm dazwischen und er musste es für wahr halten, da er Sirius nicht in der Küche von Grimmauld Platz vorgefunden hatte.

Ich denke, du kennst einen Teil der folgenden Ereignisse und so genügt es, wenn ich dort wieder einsetze, als ich im Ministerium dazu kam.

Sie waren fast alle im Raum wo der Durchgangsbogen mit dem Schwarzen Schleier steht. Einige meiner Leute waren bewusstlos oder verletzt, aber auch ein paar Todesser waren bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Prophezeiung war zerbrochen und Harry versuchte Neville zu schützen. Er war das Einzige der Kinder, das noch bei ihm war. Der Rest von ihnen war ebenfalls verletzt oder bewusstlos in einem anderen Raum. Es wurde immer noch gekämpft, als ich dazu kam und ich machte mich daran, die bereits gefallenen Todesser gefangen zu nehmen.

Sirius schlug sich gerade mit Bellatrix, aber das machte mir keine Sorgen – sich kenne Sirius zu gut, um ihm nicht zuzutrauen mit was auch immer – es sei denn Voldemort persönlich - fertig zu werden.

Wie auch immer, ich war abgelenkt, als plötzlich ein schriller Schrei an mein Ohr drang. Harry schluchzte herzzerreißend und wurde von Remus festgehalten. Ich wusste nicht sofort, was geschehen war, aber ich hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Junge riss sich von Lupin los und stürmte Bellatrix hinterher, die nach oben floh.

Ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte, aber ich kam erst dazu, als die beiden bereits die halbe Eingangshalle des Ministeriums in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. Ich konnte eben noch hören, wie der Junge sagte, die Prophezeiung sei zerstört und Bellatrix nach ihrem Meister rief – Der erschien auch.

Ich sorgte dafür, dass die Statuen aus der Fontäne, den Jungen beschützen und hatte ein Duell mit Voldemort. Er muss sich wohl als der Unterlegene gefühlt haben, denn er übernahm als letzten Ausweg den Jungen und wollte mich dazu bringen, Harry zu töten, um Voldemort loszuwerden. Doch er hatte nicht mit Harry selbst gerechnet – der war nämlich vollkommen bereit zu sterben, wenn er damit Voldemort mitnehmen konnte.

Voldemort floh und nahm Bellatrix mit sich. Aber er ließ sich dazu soviel Zeit, dass bereits Fudge mit einem ganzen Rudel Auroren erschienen war, bevor er weg war. Unser ehrenwerter Minister musste also erkennen, dass wir schon das ganze Jahr die Wahrheit gesagt haben, denn er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, was ihm seine eigenen Augen bewiesen.

Ich nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um mein Amt wieder an mich zu nehmen und uns von dieser Person zu befreien. Dann schickte ich Harry nach Hogwarts und erklärte Fudge, was er wissen musste. Ein paar Todesser wurden verhaftet und von unseren Leuten liegen ein paar im Krankenflügel und der Rest in St Mungos."

Das erklärt eine ganze Menge und ich kann hoffen, dass schon bald wieder Normalität in Hogwarts einkehren wird. Doch eine Frage ist noch offen.

„Warum ist Potter Bellatrix gefolgt? Er weis, dass diese Frau gefährlich ist, denn er gehört zu den wenigen, die wissen, was es mit Nevilles Eltern auf sich hat und wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Ist er jetzt vollkommen größenwahnsinnig geworden, sich ausgerechnet mit dieser Person anzulegen?"

„Er war wütend und verzweifelt und er wollte Rache."

„Sieh einer an, der große Potter war also mal wieder wütend", meine ich zynisch. „Aber wofür wollte er Rache? Doch nicht für Nevilles Eltern, oder?"

Albus seufzt schwer und es sieht so aus, als würde er es vorziehen, mir keine Antwort geben zu müssen, aber er tut es dennoch.

„Sirius", sagt er sehr leise.

„Was ist mit dem – er war dabei – das weis ich", erwidere ich auffordernd.

„Bellatrix hat ihn ermordet."

Der Satz dringt an mein Ohr, aber ich will ihn nicht verstehen, er hängt wie ein böses Omen in der sonnigen Luft von Albus Arbeitszimmer und ich bin wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Sirius ... Sirius ... ist ... tot?!" stammle ich entsetzt.   
„Aber ... aber ... aber..."

„Ja", sagt er und es klingt, wie ein Urteil des Jüngsten Gerichts. „Er ist tot..."

„Nein..." kommt es kalt und tonlos aus meinem Mund.

Dann springe ich auf, wirble herum und fege ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Büro des Alten. Meine Füße tragen mich nach unten in meine Verliese und meine Hände schlagen die Tür hinter mir zu. Ohne einen klaren Gedanken, spricht mein Mund die Flüche aus, die meine Räume versiegeln.

_...Sirius ... tot.._

Es hallt in meinem Kopf und plötzlich findet nichts anderes mehr darin Platz.

_...Sirius ... tot..._



Er ist tot - Sirius Black ist tot.

Getötet durch dieselbe gnadenlose Hand, die auch seinen Bruder Regulus ermordet hat... und ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig an seinem Ableben, habe ihn einmal zu oft schwach angeredet.

Einmal zu oft eine zynische Bemerkung fallen lassen, wie ich es so gerne mache. Habe gesagt, er sei ein Feigling, würde sich in der Sicherheit seines Elternhauses verstecken, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, wie sehr er dieses Haus gehasst und verabscheut hat.

Doch dieses letzte Mal wollte ich ihn damit retten – er konnte es nicht glauben – er kannte mich zu gut – Verdammt warum geht es immer nur nach hinten los, wenn ich mal anständig sein will?

Sirius Black - Manchmal war er gemein, oft gedankenlos, hatte immer ein loses Mundwerk. Ein Feigling war er jedoch nie. Tapfer. Furchtlos. Tollkühn… Seinen Freunden loyal, bis über deren Tod hinaus.

Sirius … Verdammt Sirius...

Warum musstest du nur dieses dumme, sinnlose Risiko eingehen?

Warum musstest du nur losstürmen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste?

_Shit! _Dieses Mal war echt keiner mehr da, der deinen tollkühnen Leichtsinn noch auffangen konnte.

Ich hab´s versucht, wirklich versucht ... Hab dir noch gesagt, du sollst Zuhause bleiben _... in Sicherheit...!_

Aber wahrscheinlich hast du wie immer geglaubt, dass ich dich nur gehässig anmachen will, wie es so meiner Art entspricht, wie ich es im letzten Jahr so oft getan habe. Hämisch, zynisch, feixend. Wollte ich wirklich nicht - dieses eine Mal, habe ich es vollkommen ernst gemeint, dass du dieses Risiko nicht eingehen sollst. Ich hatte so ein blödes Gefühl bei dieser Angelegenheit, ein wirklich saublödes Gefühl ... und jetzt hat es dich letztendlich doch erwischt ... Du tollkühner Narr...

Tot – ermordet – ach, verdammt!

Warum nur, warum...?

Es macht mich fertig, es zerreißt mich innerlich.

Wie mich der Gedanke an dich so viele lange Jahre immer wieder aufs Neue innerlich zerrissen hat ... Doch ich kann noch nicht mal weinen – wie schon viel zu oft in meinem verfluchten Leben bleibt mir die Gnade von Tränen versagt.

Liebe und Hass und Wut. Verlangen, Begierde und Neid.

Ein einziger Wust aus wirren Gefühlen. Doch jetzt ist es zu spät – es ist vorbei und die letzte Chance Klarheit zu finden, ist endgültig vertan ... denn du bist nicht mehr – bist hinter den Schwarzen Schleier gegangen ... _Sirius ... _Bist du jetzt bei ihnen? – Bei meiner Elfe und bei meinem alten Widersacher?

Irgendwie hoffe ich es ... und irgendwie beneide ich dich darum ... ich wäre auch gerne dort, aber ich habe hier meine Pflicht zu erfüllen ... meinen Schwur zu halten ... meine Schuld zu sühnen ... ein Versprechen einzulösen ... dann erst darf ich dereinst gehen...

Denn wie auch immer – der Junge – er lebt ... und solange er lebt, habe ich noch eine Aufgabe ... auch wenn er es nie erfahren wird ... ich fühle mich für ihn ebenso verantwortlich, wie du dich gefühlt hast.

Warum nur, warum, musstest du sterben?

Warum traf es nicht mich?

Ich hätte es verdient – für meinen dummen Stolz, der dich erst in diese Lage gebracht hat, für meine Kompromisslosigkeit, meinen Eigensinn und meine grenzenlose Sturheit...

Und vor kurzen meinte ich noch, es solle doch mal ein anderer zahlen und jetzt hat ein anderer gezahlt und ich wünschte, ich wäre es doch wieder gewesen, der bezahlt hätte.

Warum nur, warum ... bist du tot und ich lebe noch?

..._Sirius_...

If there's a God or any kind of Justice under the sky

If there's a point, if there's a reason to live or die

If there's an answer to the question we feel bound to ask

Show yourself – destroy your fears – release your mask

**Queen - Innuendo**


End file.
